Three Matheson Siblings
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: What if there was a third Matheson sibling? Younger sister to both Charlie and Danny and unknown to her daughter of Miles, who wasn't even 6 months old when the power went out. How would the hunt for Danny have gone differently if there was a 15-year-old, who happens to be a hell of a lot like both her parents, with the group?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** What if there was a third Matheson sibling? Younger sister to both Charlie and Danny and not even six months old when the power went out. How would the hunt for Danny have gone differently if there was a fifteen-year-old with the group? A fifteen-year-old who even though she was very young when her mother left happens to be a lot like her, in both looks and personality and isn't afraid to fight or say what is on her mind. Amelia Matheson younger sister to both Charlie and Danny, spitting image of her mother and a lot like her father, who isn't who she believes him to be.

 **AN2:** Okay this is something I started writing a long time ago, so I'm not even sure if people care about Revolution anymore. I have recently returned to it and did a large re write of it, and actually became determined to finish. What the response is to this story will depend on when I publish the next chapter, but it will likely not be for a few days.

 **AN3:** I will not be including every flashback, and some will be changed to fit the this story better, I will also be including some I write to give insight into certain characters and relationships. For some 'episodes' it will be one chapter per 'episode' but for others it may be more, it just depends, there will also be scenes and storylines that didn't happen in cannon included.

* * *

 _Flashback September 17_ _th_ _, 2012, Chicago Illinois, The Night of The Blackout._

 _Rachel Matheson on the phone, while she walked around the living room of the house while holding her daughter, Amelia, in a front baby carrier as she was doing that her oldest daughter Charlie was watching tv, and her son Danny was playing with an iPad._

" _Yeah. We'll fly up in October." Rachel said, to the person she was on the phone with, "That'll be great. Yeah, Hey Mom, you want to talk to Charlie?" Rachel asked, as she put the phone to Charlie's ear, "Charlie, hello, say hi to grandma." Rachel says, as she put her hand on Charlie's head to play with her hair, "No okay. I'm sorry Mom, she zoned out." Rachel said as she walked over to the kitchen counter where there was a computer which she started using, "I know. We've cut back." Rachel said, "Mom, the kids are great." Rachel said, as she looked down at Amelia who smiled back at her._

 _As she looked down at her daughter Rachel heard the door open and so she looked up to see her husband Ben hurrying in, carrying a lot of unperishable food, as well as a lot of diapers and more than a few cans of formula, which Rachel finds strange as she is breastfeeding Amelia, and plans to continue for at the very least, another six months._

" _Hey, you're home early." Rachel said to Ben, "Mom, call you back." Rachel said before hanging up, "You okay?" she asked Ben having been very concerned about both his behaviour, and what he was carrying_

" _We need more water. Fill the sinks, and tubs, we don't have much time." Ben revealed, and as he did Rachel hurried over to him._

" _Ben! Stop! It's happening, isn't it?" Rachel asked, having looked at Ben with worry, and the look that he got on his face is all the answer that she needed and so she started to do exactly what he said._

* * *

 _For the ten or so minutes that followed Ben, and Rachel who was still holding Amelia, started to hurry around the house, getting as much water as possible, and as Rachel filled up another tub Ben made a phone call, while he started to download something from a computer onto a flash drive._

" _Benjamin, what's up?" The voice of Ben's brother, Miles Matheson asked._

" _Where have you been?" Ben asked._

" _What's going on? What's the matter?" Miles asked, having been able to tell that something was wrong with his brother._

" _I've been calling. Where are you?" Ben asked._

" _We, um, went out, had a few." Miles explained, "We're on our way back to base. What's going on?" What's wrong?" Miles asked._

" _Listen to me very, very carefully." Ben requested, and as he did he heard the voice of his brother's best friend, followed by Miles shushing him, "It's all gonna turn off." Ben revealed._

" _What?" Miles asked, having felt complete confusion._

" _It's gonna turn off, and it will never, ever, turn back on." Ben explained._

" _What's gonna turn off? What are you talking about?" Miles asked, as he felt his confusion only grow._

" _Everything! Everything's gonna turn off!" Ben said, as the power faltered and the call Ben was on with his brother ended. As the power started to flicker on and off the download Ben was doing finished and he put the flash drive into a pendent, seconds after he finished the power went out completely, causing Danny, and Amelia to cry._

Present Day, Fifteen years Post Blackout

Early on a lovely sunny day the three blond Matheson siblings, Charlotte (Charlie), twenty years old, Daniel (Danny), seventeen years old, and Amelia (Melia), fifteen years old, are out exploring the area near their village, instead of hunting like they told people they would be. While Melia and Charlie are clearly more interested in what they are doing, Danny, the middle sibling, is clearly not as interested as his sisters.

"Take a look." Charlie says, noticing an overturned motor home.

"Cool." Melia says, and once she does she and Charlie walk towards the old vehicle.

"Charlie, how bout we actually go hunting for once?" Danny asks.

"No one's stopping you." Charlie tells her brother as she climbs in.

"She's right you know, and you know how much I hate admitting that." Melia says, before climbing after her sister.

Realising that he isn't going to stop his sisters Danny figures he might as well join in on the fun and so he sighs and climbs in after them.

"I can't believe people used to drive in these things." Melia says, looking around as her sister takes a postcard off the freezer.

"It's not that hard to believe." Danny informs her, "They were really safe, and common."

"Do you even remember cars?" Melia asks her brother.

"No, not really." Danny says, and as he does his sister starts to walk a few steps away, and as she does he opens a cabinet calling dust, as well as other debris to fall over him, causing an asthma attack.

"DANNY!" Charlie and Melia yell and they both hurry over to their brother, who is taller than both of them, and each put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." Danny says, and as he does he is clearly barely able to breath.

"No, you're not. You're having an asthma attack." Charlie tells her brother, and as she does Melia hurries over to the front window, "Melia?" Charlie asks, and as she does she realises exactly what her sister is doing, "Good idea." She admits.

"I know." Melia responds, as she kicks out the window, unknowns to her brother and sister cutting, and getting glass in, her leg as she does.

"I can't breathe." Danny admits.

"Let's go." Melia says, climbing out of the window, and once she does Danny and Charlie climb out too, Melia helping Danny through and then once Charlie is also through they both help their brother.

Once all three siblings are out of the motor home Melia and Charlie each put an arm around their brother and they all run, Charlie and Melia doing everything they can to help Danny, while Melia doesn't reveal the fact that her leg is cut and hurting her.

* * *

A little while later Melia, Charlie, and Danny have gotten back to the village and have gotten Danny, who is now lying on the couch, home.

"You'll be okay Danny." Charlie tells her brother, as Maggie, who is a doctor gets started on making him something to help with his asthma.

As Maggie starts to help Danny Ben notices something on the floor.

"Who else is hurt?" Ben asks, looking between Melia and Charlie.

"No one Dad, I told you." Charlie informs him.

"Then why is there blood on the floor?" Ben asks, looking at the oldest of the three siblings, and as he speaks Charlie realises something.

"Melia?" Charlie asks her sister, giving her a very specific look.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Melia assures her sister, not wanting her to worry as she knows how much she worries about Danny and so she doesn't want her to worry about her as well.

"You cut your leg didn't you, when you were kicking out the glass." Charlie realises.

"Maybe." Melia answers.

"Amelia sit down, I'll have a look." Ben informs her.

"Dad…." Melia starts to say.

"SIT." Ben, Maggie, Charlie, and Danny all say all four of them knowing that Melia never lets an injury stop her from something.

"Fine." Melia says, rolling her eyes, and she walks over to one of the chairs and sits down.

For the next few minutes Ben first looks at, and then starts to treat the injury on Melia's leg, and a few minutes after he started Maggie walks over to Danny and hands him a glass with a green substance in it.

"All right, now suck this bag, doctor's orders." Maggie informs Danny.

"Maggie, this is awful." Danny admits.

"Yes, it's for the asthma." Maggie tells him.

"You're lucky this isn't worse." Ben says to Melia, referring to her leg, before turning to Charlie, "You were supposed to watch out for them."

"I'm sorry." Charlie says, feeling horrible.

"It wasn't Charlie's fault, Dad. Danny and I wanted to explore too." Melia says, as even though she and Charlie fight a lot she quiet often doesn't think it's far that when she or Danny do something wrong Charlie is the one who gets in trouble.

"You know that road's not safe." Ben says to Charlie, not responding to what Melia said.

"I know. I'm sorry, really. It's just…." Charlie starts to say, before trailing off.

"Go on." Ben says, wanting Charlie to say what is on her mind.

"Nothing's safe. Everything is off-limits." Charlie points out.

"So true." Melia mutters, agreeing with her sister on both her points, she knows that nothing is safe, and she hates that Ben considers everything to be off limits for her, Danny, and Charlie.

"I am just trying to look out for you, for all of you." Ben says, looking between the three siblings.

"I don't need you to." Charlie says, speaking for herself and not her brother and sister as she knows that they both still need people to look out for them, "Dad, if it was up to you, you wouldn't even let us leave our street."

"Fine you know what? Then wander off into the wild blue. Get your throat slit by bandits or get yourself lynched by a militia. Does any of that sound good to you?" Ben asks.

"It's not all like that." Charlie argues.

"Pretty sure it is." Melia mutters, and as she does, her sister, who clearly heard, gives her a very annoyed look.

"I don't know, it can get pretty rough out there." Maggie says, as she, Melia, and Danny all see the signs they recognize of a fight about to break out between Ben and Charlie.

"There's other towns like ours, right? Other people?" Charlie asks.

"Trust me, there is nothing worth seeing, not anymore." Ben reveals.

"Look, I was your age once. I get it, but he's right. Things are…" Maggie starts to say.

"Excuse me, is she a part of this family now? Is that what's going on here?" Charlie asks, "She hops into bed with you and what? That makes her Mom?" Charlie asks, and as she does Melia and Danny exchange looks, both knowing that things are about to get very bad.

"No! Your mom is gone. She died out there!" Ben reminds Charlie, raising his voice, and as he does Melia stands up in a hurry, and heads upstairs without a word to anyone, honestly not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation.

Once she is out of the room where her siblings, Ben, and Maggie are Melia leans against the wall and takes several deep breaths, forcing down what she is feeling, and as she does she hears Ben say,

"You wanna end up just like her?" Ben asks, and as she hears that Melia knows, without a doubt, that she definitely does not want to hear anymore, and so she runs upstairs, not knowing that Charlie isn't far behind her.

* * *

Early morning, the next day, Melia attempts to sneak out of the house, knowing that both her siblings have left she is pretty sure that Maggie and Ben are still around so she is attempting to sneak out while still trying to avoid putting too much weight on her leg, which is still hurting.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice asks, and Melia turns to see Ben and Maggie.

"Out." Melia answers simply, "To find Charlie, and Danny." She explains.

"No." Ben, and Maggie say together.

"You need to rest." Maggie informs her.

"No, I don't. I'm fine, Maggie." Melia says, sounding annoyed, because the truth is she really is.

"You were hurt yesterday Melia, and your leg could still get infected. I don't want to see you outside for the rest of the day." Ben informs Melia, doing so because he knows, without a doubt, that if she goes outside she will do things that will make her injury worse.

"Dad…" Melia starts to say.

"I could easily say that you have to stay inside for the rest of the week." Ben says, and as he does it is more than clear that he would do that.

"Fine." Melia says, clearly annoyed with Ben, and so she walks over to the couch and basically throws herself down, "See, I'm resting."

"Good. I'll be in to check and you better stay there." Ben informs Melia.

"Of course." Melia says, clearly annoyed, and once she does Ben and Maggie leave the house, "This is going to be so much fun." She mutters to herself, clearly sarcastic.

* * *

A little while later Melia is still inside resting as she hasn't had a chance to sneak out as she is pretty sure that Ben and Maggie are close by. As she is completely alone Melia looks around the room once more, making sure that she is in fact alone, and once she is completely sure that she is alone Melia pulls an old photo, that she always has on her, out of her pocket, an old photo of her Mom, from before the blackout.

"I miss you, so much." Melia admits, looking at the photo.

 _Flashback, Five Years After the Blackout_

 _Five-year-old Melia was woken up by thunder, and because she was too frightened to go to sleep Melia noticed that there was a light coming through the door that was open a crack and so she got out of her bed and headed out of the room, having snuck passed the beds where her siblings were sleeping, in the house they were squatting in._

 _As she exited the room Melia followed the light into a living area where she found her mother just sitting by the fire, which was the source of the light, staring at it._

" _Mommy." Melia said, causing Rachel to turn around and look at her daughter._

" _Melia? What are you doing up, Sweetheart?" Rachel asked her daughter, as Melia walked over to her mother, and once she was nearby she climbed onto the couch, next to her mother._

" _I don't like thunder." Melia admitted, and once she did Rachel pulled her daughter in close, and put both her arms around her._

" _It's okay, Melia." Rachel told her daughter, as she heled her and kissed her head._

 _Seconds later there was more thunder, which caused Melia to jump and let out a yelp,_

" _Shh, you're okay Melia, it's okay." Rachel told her daughter as she held her, and as she did she started to rock Melia back and forth, humming a song, in an effort to comfort her, a song that unknown to her daughter is the very song Melia's father, Miles, was playing the night the two of them met._

Present Day

All a sudden Melia is snapped out of her staring and reminiscing by the sound of a gunshot, and the second she hears that Melia gets up and runs, as fast a she can, outside, putting her photo back in her pocket as she goes.

Getting outside Melia sees her father on the ground, bleeding and so she attempts to run towards him, but before she can she finds herself being held back by a member of the village, and before she can yell out he covers her mouth too.

In horror, attempting to fight the man who is holding her, but as he is holding her so tight she can't even move, Melia watches as more town people get shot by members of the Monroe Militia, and as she watches her brother is dragged into a wagon, and taken away.

After her brother is taken away the villager that is holding Melia finally lets her go, and the second he does she runs, as fast as she can towards Ben, yelling,

"DAD." As she does, and once Melia is at his side she kneels down next to him, and looks at his injury, wanting to help but having no idea what to do.

"Melia." Ben says to the girl who he knows isn't his daughter biologically, but who he has always, and will always, consider to be his.

"Dad. Hold on, okay. Please." Melia begs as Maggie gets to Ben's side and attempts to what she can to help.

"DAD." Charlie's worried voice is heard as she comes running to her father and sister.

"What happened?" Charlie asks her little sister, as she squat down at her father's side.

"Danny's gone." Ben tells his older daughter, who unlike Melia he has never known for sure whether she is biologically his or not, not that it ever mattered to him, because she is his daughter, they both are.

"Danny's gone?" Charlie repeats, looking like she can't believe it.

"Militia took him." Melia explains to her sister.

"Tell what to do." Charlie says to her Dad. "What do you want me to do?"

"Listen, my brother Miles is in Chicago, at the Grand on Walton Place. Miles is there. He can get Danny. You need to find Miles." Ben tells his daughters as that's what they will always be to him, his daughters, no matter who is their biological father is.

"No, that will take too long." Charlie says.

"Charlie's right, we can go now, catch up with the soldiers and get Danny back ourselves." Melia says to her uncle, the man she believes to be her father, agreeing with her sister completely which isn't something that happens all that often.

"No, they'll kill you. You need Miles." Ben tells her, knowing that Melia needs Miles for more than one reason, he just hopes his brother has the courage to see that.

"Okay, we'll go get Miles but you're going to come with us." Charlie tells her father "We'll go together, the three of us."

"I can't." Ben tells his daughters.

"You have to." Melia tells him her voice breaking.

"Listen to me, both of you." Ben tells his daughters "You're both so much like your mother, so strong just like she was. You can do this. Just stick together." Ben tells his daughters "You have to do this." Ben tells his daughters before closing his eyes for the last time.

* * *

About an hour later, having buried their father, Melia and Charlie are back home where they are packing their stuff, packing what they are going to need for their trip to Chicago.

"Take your crossbow with you. You're going to need it." Charlie tells her little sister.

"I think I'll manage all right with just my sword." Melia tells her sister, really not wanting to get into a fight, but she figures they are close to doing just that, mainly because of the topic of the discussion.

"Melia, you may need it." Charlie tells her sister.

"Look Charlie, you're Queen of the crossbow, not me. We both know that I'm decent, at best, when it comes to using a crossbow." Melia points out to her sister as she puts her swords around her waists "I'm better with a sword, hell I'm better than you when it comes to using a sword." Melia reveals, talking in an, 'just stating the facts' voice.

"Yeah, that's what happens when your part of an underground kids fight club." Charlie tells her sister, there being a small amount of disapproval in her voice.

"Exactly, I'm pretty good with a sword, and if we're going to try and get Danny back that's what I'm going to use the weapon that I'm good with." Melia tells her sister.

"Melia…." Charlie begins to say but Melia cuts her off.

"I'm not arguing about this Charlie." Melia tells her in a tone of voice which puts an end to all other conversation "We've got more important things to worry about, like this Uncle Miles. Do you remember him?" she asks curious.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. Maybe I'll know him when I see him." Charlie tells her sister looking uncertain.

"So, we're going to go and try to find someone who we don't even know what he looks like." Melia says having a bad feeling about that.

"He will know us Melia." Charlie tells her little sister "And once we tell him what happened to Dad and Danny he'll help."

"How do we know that?" Melia asks her sister as she fills up her water.

"Because Dad said he would." Charlie says to her sister.

"Dad said we needed him. He didn't say anything about Uncle Miles actually helping us." Melia reminds her as Charlie opens her lunch box to look at the picture of her parents that she has.

"He has to. He's our only hope." Charlie says, believing that, "Plus your middle name is Myles that says something." Charlie says looking down at the picture.

"My name was chosen over fifteen years ago; a lot has changed since then." Melia points out.

"At least wait until tomorrow. You both need to sleep." Maggie tells the two girls as she walks in, putting an end to the conversation between the sisters.

"There is something I have to do before we go." Melia tells her sister "I'll meet you at the gate in five minutes." She says picking up her bag knowing that whatever fight Maggie and Charlie are about to have will likely be over before then.

Charlie gives her little sister a nod knowing what she is going to do.

"See you Maggie." Melia tells Maggie as she walks past though she is pretty sure that that fight Maggie and Charlie are about to have is about Maggie wanting to come with them.

* * *

After leaving her house Melia makes her way behind the houses to what has become a cemetery. Once there she walks down the rows to a grave which she kneels in front of. The grave has the name Jessica Lewis carved into a wooden cross.

"Hey." Melia says running her hand along the cross "So I'm not going to be able to visit anymore, I won't even be in town for a while. Maybe ever again." Melia says to the cross, knowing that that is a real chance, "My Dad's dead, and the militia took Danny. So, Charlie and I are leaving. We are going to go find our Uncle who can help us get Danny back, and I don't know if we'll ever come back." She says looking upset, "I left Jacob in change of the group. He joined the same time you and I did and he's the best there is, he'll teach them well. He gets why it is so important." Melia says wiping a tear from her eye, for several minutes she doesn't say anymore just stares at the cross, "I better go, Charlie's probably waiting. She was about to start a fight with Maggie when I left, so I really shouldn't keep her waiting. Bye Jess." Melia says standing up, with one last look at the grave Melia wipes the last tear from her eye, takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and when she opens them seconds later the look of sadness that is on her face is gone, being replaced by one of determination, and once it is she leaves to go and meet her sister, so that they can find their brother.

* * *

When Melia reaches the gate she sees Charlie, Maggie, and Aaron, who was a friend to Ben and someone that she has known since she was young, all waiting for her. All three of them with packs.

"You ready to go?" Charlie asks her little sister as she approaches.

"Yeah." Melia tells her "You're both coming with us?" she asks Aaron and Maggie surprised, not so much that Maggie is coming because she was expecting that but because Aaron is.

"Yeah we are." Maggie tells her.

"Your Dad would want me too." Aaron says, and once he does Melia, Charlie, Maggie, and Aaron all walk out of the Village gates and start their journey to Chicago to find the one person who apparently can help, Miles Matheson.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

* * *

After leaving the Village that they called home, Charlie, Melia, Maggie, and Aaron spend the rest of the day walking, until finally it becomes too dark for them to walk, after that they decide to make camp in an area that seems suitable.

"So, this brother what do we know about him?" Aaron asks Charlie and Melia, as the group of four sit around a fire that they made.

"All Dad ever said about him is that he was good at killing." Charlie explains.

"Oh. That's confronting." Aaron comments, looking concerned.

"It should be." Melia says looking at him "We don't know what we're going to have to do to get Danny back." Melia points out "Having someone who can, and will, do anything has got to be a plus; Dad obviously thought so."

"Melia, killing is never a good thing." Charlie tells her little sister.

"Have I ever said it was?" Melia asks her sister looking annoyed "No, I never have, but I understand that sometimes to protect yourself or someone you care about it has to be done." Melia explains looking directly at Charlie. "I'm not saying that I am going to go around just killing people, because I won't. I'm saying that to get Danny back we may have to, and for Dad to send us to Uncle Miles he must have thought the same thing."

"Melia..." Charlie begins to say but Melia cuts her off, honestly not wanting to hear what her sister has to say as she has heard it before.

"I'm going to get some sleep. We're going to have to get up early tomorrow." Melia says standing up and walking over to where she set her bed which is a couple of meters away from the others.

Charlie watches her sister head to her bed then once Melia is facing away from her she moves her own bedding a little closer to her little sister, where she lays down and stares at her sister. Being sure that she isn't going to get any sleep tonight because she will spend the entire night watching Melia to make sure that she is okay, to make sure nothing happens to her.

* * *

Just like she suspected Charlie didn't sleep at all. She spent the whole time watching her little sister, just so that she could be completely sure she is okay.

A little after dawn Charlie notices her little sister start to wake, and not long after she does Melia notices her sister watching her and the second she does she suspects something.

"Please tell me that you didn't spend the whole night watching me." Melia says, giving her sister a look.

"Sorry, can't do that." Charlie tells her, causing Melia to give a small laugh before sitting up.

"You know, you don't have to spend all your time watching out for me." Melia tells her sister, "I can look after myself." Melia informs her.

"You're my baby sister Melia, it's my job to look out for you." Charlie tells her. "No matter how old you get, or how good you are with a sword, that will never change." Charlie says, meaning that completely.

"You know, Danny getting taken wasn't your fault." Melia tells her sister because she knows Charlie well enough to know that she will be blaming herself, and even though she knows her words aren't likely to help she wants to try.

"I should go, get some water." Charlie says standing up "Can you wake Aaron and Maggie?"

"Sure." Melia tells her. "Charlie, I mean it. It wasn't your fault." Melia says to her sisters retreating figure.

* * *

Hours later Charlie, Melia, Maggie, and Aaron have left the place where they made camp for the night and are continuing their walk to Chicago.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Melia asks her sister, the two of them being a little behind Maggie and Aaron.

"Tell you what?" Charlie asks her sister, confused.

"Why you seemed so happy when you got back from filling up the bottles." Melia reminds her. "And don't deny it we both know you were."

"How's your leg?" Charlie asks concerned purposely avoiding the question.

"It's fine. Now spill. Why were you so happy?" Melia asks her sister, sounding curious as the truth is she really wants to know.

Charlie looks ahead to make sure neither Aaron nor Maggie are listening before she says "I met a guy when I was getting water, we talked for a little bit. That's it." Charlie explains.

"You talked to a random guy when you were getting water?" Melia asks surprised "Why would you do that Charlie? You had no idea who he was, he could have been a bandit or militia or worse." Melia tells her sister, clearly concerned.

"You sound like Dad." Charlie says rolling her eyes at her little sister.

"Dad was right, Charlie." Melia tells her "Nowhere is safe and we can't trust anyone. I may do a lot of stupid things, but even I know that talking to some random guy in the woods isn't a good idea." Melia tells her sister.

"Relax Melia, it was just some guy. One that I will probably never see again." Charlie tells her "You don't have to be scared of everything and everyone." Charlie informs her sister.

"I'm not scared of everyone." Melia informs her sister, "I just think everyone's a dangerous psyco until proven otherwise." Melia explains. "There's a difference."

"Melia there are still good people in the world. I know it may not seem like it sometimes, but there are." Charlie tells her litter sister.

"Why have Maggie and Aaron stopped?" Melia asks her sister confused, ignoring her sisters previous point.

Charlie looks ahead and sees that Melia is right, and after exchanging a look, both Melia and Charlie run to Aaron and Maggie.

"Look." Aaron tells the girls and Charlie smiles, while Melia is just confused.

"What is this place?" Melia asks confused. "What are those things?" She asks pointing to a plane.

"It's an old airport." Maggie tells her. "And they are planes." She explains.

"Planes? They are those flying machines right?" Melia asks, sounding uncertain as she isn't quite sure that she is right.

"Yeah, that's right." Charlie tells her little sister with a small smile as she remembers planes, not that she even flew on one.

"Let's go. We should camp here for the night." Aaron tells the others, and the group of four climb into the airport, and head over to one of the planes.

"I don't understand. Why would people willingly fly in one of these things, wasn't it really dangerous?" Melia asks Maggie and Aaron confused.

"There was a small amount of danger yes, but for the most part flying was safe." Maggie tells the confused teenager "Aaron, maybe we should find somewhere else to camp." Maggie suggests, as she doesn't have a good feeling about this place.

"No, come on. They usually hide a doctor's kit up front. Good meds." Aaron tells her as he starts to stack crates so that they can get into the plan.

"How do you know?" Charlie asks confused.

"I uh, owned one, a plane." Aaron tells her.

"Seriously?" Charlie says surprised.

"I'm guessing a plan wasn't the kind of thing that everyone owned." Melia comments, as she knows very little about life before the blackout, just stories that she has been told.

"No, it wasn't." Charlie tells her sister. "Seriously you owned one?" She asks Aaron surprised.

"Yeah. I used to work at this place called Google." Aaron explains to her.

"What's Google?" Melia asks confused at the same time Charlie says, "That was a computer thing, right?"

"Yeah it was." Aaron says to Charlie. "Now... it's nothing. $80 million in the bank and I would trade it all right now for a roll of Charmin."

"So, you were like, rich, before the blackout." Melia says to Aaron.

"Very." Aaron tells her as one by one they all enter the plan, all hoping for an uneventful night.

* * *

Unfortunately, night doesn't pass without incident. While everyone is sleeping four bandits show up. If it wasn't for the fact that Maggie carried poison whiskey and the boy that Charlie met earlier showing up at just the right time, then it is quite possible that they would have all been dead.

As soon as the sun rises they group sets out again, this time with one more amongst them. As they walk Melia watches the guy who Charlie met getting water, who showed up at just the right time, Nate, suspiciously.

Honestly, Melia doesn't trust the guy and she can't explain why, but she does know that it is more than just the fact that she tends not to trust people. The fact that Nate saved her sister does get him some points, but it doesn't stop Melia from not trusting him, and as far as she can tell Maggie feels the same because she is currently interrogating the boy.

Once she realises what Maggie is doing Melia starts to walk faster so that she can eavesdrop and once she is close enough to hear she hears Charlie say,

"Look, we have food and I do kinda owe you." Charlie tells Nate.

"Give us a minute." Maggie requests, looking at Nate.

"Charlie, I'm telling you, you, can't trust anyone." Maggie tells Charlie.

"Maggie's right Charlie." Melia tells her sister, having walked over to Charlie and Maggie.

"Look not everyone can be a monster. Some people have got to be alright. Don't they?" Charlie says to her sister and Maggie.

"Maybe." Melia says uncertainly "But we don't know that Nate is one of the all right ones."

"He saved me." Charlie reminds her sister.

"Which I am thankful for, but the fact that he just happened to show up right when you needed help the most. You have to admit that it is a little suspicious Charlie." Melia tells her sister, wanting her to see her point.

"Look. I trust him. Let's leave it at that." Charlie says turning away from Maggie and Melia.

"Just great." Melia mutters as she sister walks away, with a sigh, hoping that this doesn't bite them in the ass, but suspecting that it will.

* * *

After a few more hours of walking the group finally arrive at the hotel where, according to Ben, they will find Miles, and so they walk inside and head straight to the bar, Maggie being the one to lead them there as she figures it will be the best place to get answers.

"Excuse me, I was hoping maybe you could help us." Maggie says to the man behind the bar.

"God, I hope so." Miles says turning around to look directly at Maggie, not noticing the others, as he fills up a bottle.

"We're looking for someone." Maggie tells Miles.

"And that accent. Lady, you are classing up the joint." Miles informs Maggie with a grin.

"That shouldn't be too difficult, should it?" Maggie asks disapproving, causing Miles to look slightly insulted at that, "His name is Miles Matheson."

"Never heard of him." Miles informs Maggie turning away from her.

"No, he has to be here." Charlie says to Miles.

"What do you want me to say…" Miles begins to say turning to look at Charlie and Melia "Rachel?" He asks Melia in compete shock, looking like he has seen a ghost, as even though logic tells him that there is no way it could be Rachel, and that Melia would be too young, he reacts before he can stop himself.

"No, I'm Melia, Amelia." She corrects, "My Mom's name was Rachel, and this is my big sister Charlie, Charlotte. You're Uncle Miles, aren't you?" Melia asks as it would make sense that he would think she was her mother as she has heard from her Dad and others, more than once, how she looks exactly like her.

"Come with me. Just you two." Miles says to Charlie and Melia still looking at Melia in shock surprised by how much she looks like her mother as he realises that he is seeing his daughter for the first time since she was a baby. As Miles looks at Melia he realises that while she could easily pass as a younger Rachel she has his eyes, size and colour, though he doubts anyone would realise that unless they were really looking.

"Whoa! Hey, buddy. You're not taking them anywhere." Nate tells Miles pulling a knife on him and putting it against Miles' throat.

Within a second Miles gets the knife out Nate's hand and puts it against the boys throat "They are my Nieces. I don't know you." Miles says, deciding to call them both his nieces as he doesn't know much they know, but considering Melia referred to him as Uncle Miles he has to assume that neither of them know the truth.

"Melia's right, you're Uncle Miles." Charlie realises.

"Underwhelmed?" Miles asks.

"No, I…." Charlie starts to say.

"Not out here, come on." Miles requests, and after exchanging a look Melia and Charlie follow Miles into the other room.

Once they are in the other room Miles grabs a drink and sits down, having a feeling that he is going to need it, "What are you two doing here? You must have walked for days, and where is your Dad?" Miles asks the two girls knowing that for them to be standing before him, without Ben, and their brother, something horrible must have happened.

"He was murdered by Militia two days ago. They took our brother, and before he died Dad told us to come find you." Charlie explains.

"Tell me everything." Miles requests, being glad that he got that drink.

* * *

Five minutes later Charlie and Melia have finished explaining the whole story and Miles has finished two glasses of whiskey.

"That's it. He said to come find you and that you'd help us, and, uh ... and then he ..." Charlie tells Miles, starting to trail off.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I wish I could've ..." Miles says trailing off not sure what he can tell the girls who both could be his daughters though he only knows for sure that one is.

"I don't understand." Melia suddenly says causing Miles and Charlie to look at her "Why did Monroe want Dad? Why does he want you?"

"There's something important that Monroe thinks your Dad knew and he thinks he told me, so I must know it too." Miles explains still trying to deal with all the information he has gotten in the last few minutes. Not to mention the fact that Melia looks almost identical to Rachel, plus the mere fact that she is standing in front of him looking at him with eyes identical to his own. Honestly Miles isn't sure what is the most shocking, the fact that Melia looks so much like her mother, or the fact that his daughter is standing before him.

"What?" Charlie and Melia ask together.

"Why the lights went out. Maybe how to turn 'em back on. If Monroe got the power going, that would mean tanks and planes, factories. He'd steamroll the entire continent and he'd butcher the other republics." Miles explains, looking between Charlie and Melia.

"Okay. So, what do we do now?" Charlie asks.

"What do we do now what?" Miles asks, clearly confused.

"How are we going to get Danny back?" Charlie asks.

"I didn't say I was going with you." Miles tells her.

"What?" Charlie asks surprised.

"Please Uncle Miles, we need you." Melia says to her Uncle, who unknown to her is actually her father.

"In case you haven't noticed I am trying to maintain a certain low profile here." Miles says looking at Charlie, and not Melia, as he knows that because she looks so much like Rachel and the fact that he knows she is his daughter, he is likely to cave if he sees the pleading which he is sure is on her face.

"No, look, we are begging you." Charlie tells him sounding despite.

"Your brother is bait. You understand that? I go after it, not good for him ... or for me. I, for one, would like to keep my insides on the inside." Miles explains.

"No, no, Look! I have ... I have lost almost everyone that I care about. My mom is dead." Charlie says, and as she does Melia has to fight not to react to that, "My dad is dead. I'm the only one left to take care of Melia, and God knows what they're doing to Danny right now. So, you are gonna help me, help us, to get him back." Charlie tells Miles pleading in her voice and tears coming to her eyes.

"Why's that?" Miles asks her.

"Because we're family." Charlie tells him.

"Family? Kid. I don't even know you." Miles tells her knowing that he is being a jerk but knowing that both of them are safer without him.

"Yeah, you're right. It was stupid of me to even ask. Sorry to bother you." Charlie tells Miles, "Melia come on." She says, grabbing her bag, and exiting the room.

"Just because you don't know us doesn't mean we're not family." Melia tells Miles, unaware of how right she is, feeling the need to say something, "You recognised me the second you saw me because I look so much like my Mom, you knew I was family, but she's gone." Melia says, her voice breaking slightly which she hopes Miles doesn't notice, but he does, "And now so is Dad." She tells him, "Charlie, Danny and I are all each other have, and whether you want to admit it or not we are all that is left of your brother. You should remember that." Melia says before following her sister out of the room but pausing at the door to turn back to Miles, "Oh and my middle name is Myles, I'm guessing there is a reason for that." She tells her father before actually leaving.

* * *

After leaving her father Melia heads back out to the main area, where Maggie, Aaron, and Nate are where she sees Charlie looking upset, and Nate talking to her, trying to ask what is wrong.

"Hey. Hold on." Nate says to Miles who re-entered the room behind Melia.

"Step back." Miles tells him as he has come up to him.

"What did you say to her?" Nate asks Miles before attempting to attack him, but Miles grabs his arm and shows everyone the brand on his arm.

"Militia, huh? When did you enlist?" Miles asks the kid. In response Nate head butts Miles and pulls his crossbow points it at Miles and starts to back out of the hotel, the second the weapon was pulled Miles pushes Charlie and Melia behind him, as he walks forward, doing so to protect Melia and Charlie.

* * *

A couple of minutes later everyone in the bar except for Charlie, Melia, Miles, Maggie, and Aaron have left and the five of them are back in the same room that Charlie, Melia, and Miles were in when they talked about what happened to Ben and Danny.

"Uncle Miles, this is my fault. I'm … I'm so sorry." Charlie tells Miles.

"I told you there was something off with that guy." Melia tells her sister not being able to rest the 'I told you so'

"Now's not the time for I told you so's." Charlie tells her sister, looking at her in annoyance.

"Maybe now you'll listen to me next time when I tell you not to trust someone." Melia tells Charlie, clearly annoyed.

"Melia! Not the time." Charlie tells her sister, getting more than a little annoyed with her.

"Your sisters' right." Miles tells Charlie, and even though he wants her to stay away from him he can't help but wonder why his daughter has an opinion like that, "He's probably from the same unit that took your brother. Been following you from the get-go, hoping you'd flush me out, which is exactly what you did, isn't it?" Miles tells Charlie.

"What are you going to do?" Aaron asks Miles as he gets up and walks over to the cupboard and pulls out a bottle.

"This, as far as I know, is the last bottle of malt in Chicago. My plan is to sit here and drink it." Miles tells the others.

"You're crazy." Melia informs him.

"I've been told that before." Miles tells her, amused.

"You can't just stay here. It's not safe." Charlie tells him.

"Whose fault is that? Your boyfriend. He's gonna go and get the nearest squad. Two, maybe three hours tops is what you got. So, if I were you guys, I'd hit the road." Miles tells Charlie.

"This is crazy. Just come with us. Or don't, that's fine. But go somewhere. You can't just sit here and die." Charlie tells Miles not wanting him to die.

"Just go." Miles tells her.

"Uncle Miles, please." Melia begs and due to the amount of pleading is his daughters tone he is almost tempted to go, but he knows that's its safer for her if he stays away, and he also knows that if he stays behind then maybe he can stop the Militia following Charlie and Melia, which is the least he can do for them.

"I SAID GO. GET OUT OF HERE." Miles yells, and as he does, Melia, Charlie, Maggie, and Aaron hurry out.

* * *

A little while later Melia, Charlie, Maggie, and Aaron are walking, just like Miles told them to, when suddenly Melia stops walking.

"Melia?" Maggie asks her, having noticed what she did.

"We can't leave him, we can't let him die." Melia tells the others.

"You heard him, he was pretty clear about what he wanted." Aaron reminds her.

"So? Why do we have to listen?" Melia asks, as listening has never been her strong suit.

"We don't." Charlie says, causing Aaron, Maggie, and Melia to look at her, "We've got to save him."

"Charlie…" Maggie starts to say.

"I'm going back, you can do whatever you want." Charlie says, as she starts to walk, very fast, in the direction the just came in, and Melia does the exact same thing.

"We can't let them go alone." Maggie says to Aaron, and once she does the two of them follow the Matheson sisters, neither having a good feeling about what is going to happen.

* * *

A little while later Charlie, Melia, Aaron, and Maggie arrive at the hotel. While Maggie and Aaron wait in strategic positions Melia and Charlie head to the main area of the hotel where they find Miles surrounded by Militia. Seeing that Charlie quickly fires an arrow, killing one of the men, while Melia draws her sword.

Seconds after Melia pulls her sword Miles gives Melia and Charlie a look, a look that is clearly his way of telling them to run, and as they have figured out a plan that is exactly what Charlie does, causing two members of the Militia to follow her.

As her sister is chased Melia stays where she is and starts to sword fight with another Militia member. While Melia fights a member of the Militia, Miles, who is fighting several militia, including the Commanding Officer, attempts to watch to watch while she fights, doing so while attempting to get his battle done as quick as possible so that he can help her.

As he watches his daughter fight Miles quickly realises, to his surprise, that Melia can hold her own and she even manages to defeat him without getting hurt, and even more shocking than that Miles finds himself actually being a little impressed with her skill as he hasn't meet many kids Melia's age who can fight like she can with a sword, mainly because the militia soldiers who are taught are at least one to two years older than her.

Thankful, it doesn't take Miles long to defeat the remaining me and Commanding Officer and once he does he runs over to her, "Are you okay?" Miles asks concerned, wanting to make sure she is okay.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Melia tells Miles placing her sword back in its holster "CHARLIE!" Melia yells, worried about her sister and so she runs in the direction her sister went in, hoping to find her okay.

* * *

A little while later Aaron, Charlie, and Melia are sitting around the bar while Maggie patches up Miles, who was hurt during the fight, wounds. Miles himself is drinking the bottle of single malt he started to drink earlier, a bottle that is now almost empty.

"You know, I didn't ask you to come back." Miles tells the group.

"Don't look at me. I wanted to let you rot." Maggie tells Miles, meaning that completely.

"Why didn't you?" Miles asks looking at Charlie and Melia guessing that they are the reason he was saved.

"Because we're family, and that's what our dad would have wanted." Charlie tells him.

"Kid, if I'm coming with you, you're gonna have to dial it back a notch." Miles informs Charlie.

"You're coming?" Both Charlie and Melia ask, looking hopeful.

"Loverboy will just send more troops. I can't stay here." Miles admits.

"Thank you." Melia and Charlie tell Miles each with a small smile which he returns.

"You're welcome. We're all gonna end up with our heads on a stick, but you're welcome." Miles tells the two girls, deciding that he will not tell Melia who he really is to her, so he will do his best to think of them both as his nieces even though Melia is his daughter and there is a more than pretty good chance that Charlie is too, "I've got to know Melia, where did you learn to fight like that?" Miles asks Melia curious as while it was clear that she knows how to fight it was also clear that she didn't pick it up on her own, she was taught, and he is curious as to why, as he knows that there aren't many places, outside the Militia, where you can learn to fight with a sword.

"There is this group in our Village, hidden from the grownups... Most of the time." She corrects "It started years ago. Some of the older kids started to teach anyone who wanted to know, no matter how old they were how to fight, mainly with swords but some hand to hand stuff, and other bits and pieces." Melia explains, "When the kids who were teaching left, or were conscripted, or died, the person who was judged to be the most skilled took over, didn't matter their age." Melia explains "I've been in change for the last year."

"Even though Dad told you to shut it down how many times?" Charlie asks her little sister, giving her a slight disapproving look.

"Right now, I'm thinking it's a good thing I didn't listen." Melia tells her sister. "And you're one to talk. How many times did you do something that Dad told you not to do?" Melia asks her sister.

"That's different." Charlie tells her.

"How? How is it different?" Melia asks confused and annoyed.

"That's it you're all stitched up." Maggie says loudly before Charlie can respond wanting to prevent an argument.

"So, we're going, right?" Aaron asks, being completely on board with Maggie's plan to prevent Melia, and Charlie from fighting.

"Just give me a few." Miles tells him as there are some things that he wants to collect before he goes, and he would like to finish his scotch.

* * *

Five minutes later except Miles who is finishing his drink at the bar is standing by the door. Charlie and Melia standing away from each other clearly still annoyed with one another.

"Uncle Miles?" Melia asks.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Let's go." Miles says and the group turns and exits the hotel, starting the journey that they hope will lead them to Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

* * *

It has been a while since Melia, Charlie, Aaron, Maggie, and Miles left the hotel where Miles had been hiding out, trying to drink himself to death, and ever since they left the five of them have been walking.

As the group walk Miles, Maggie, and Aaron have all noticed that Melia and Charlie haven't said a single word to each other since they left the hotel.

"So how are we going to get Danny back?" Charlie asks Miles, wanting to know, needing to know.

"First we need to go get an old friend of mine." Miles explains to Charlie.

"Why?" Melia asks, having heard what Miles said, curious as she thought the most important thing would be tracing down the wagon that Danny is in.

"Because we can't get Danny back without her." Miles explains, looking between the sisters.

"So where do we have to go to get her?" Maggie asks.

"Pontiac."

* * *

Hours later it has once more gotten too dark to continue walking without using a fire touch for light, and because of that they made a camp. It has been a little while since they make camp and Miles, who has a weapon in his hand, Maggie and Aaron are all asleep while Charlie and Melia are both awake.

"Charlie, you still awake?" Melia asks, keeping her voice quiet, figuring that her sister is still awake, but she's not positive.

"Yeah, I am." Charlie responds, and once she does Melia sits up and looks at her sister.

"Do you think Danny's okay?" Melia asks, sounding worried, as the fact that she hasn't been talking to her sister most of the day is forgotten.

"I hope so." Charlie responds, telling the truth.

"This is the first time we've ever really been apart." Melia says, really missing her big brother as he's always been there.

"I know, Melia, I know, we'll get him back." Charlie tells her sister, trying to sound comforting.

"Will we?" Melia asks, sounding doubtful, as she has some serious doubts about whether they are actually going to manage to get Danny back.

"Yeah, we will." Charlie says, before getting up and walking over to her sister and sitting down next to her, "We will get him back, Melia, I am sure of it." Charlie informs her.

"How do you know that? People don't always come back, Charlie, Mom didn't." Melia reminds her sister, becoming upset as even though she can't remember a whole lot about her mother she misses her more than anything.

"Danny will." Charlie stresses, putting an arm around her little sister, "I will make sure of that." Charlie says, promising her sister.

"I tried to get him, and Dad, Charlie, I did, but Mr Hungrily was holding me back." Melia reveals, "I tried to fight him, I tried so hard to get to Danny, but I couldn't." Melia reveals, "I couldn't stop them from taking him." Melia reveals, guilt clear in her eyes that are identical to her fathers.

"It's not your fault, Melia, if anyone's it's mine." Charlie tells her sister, admitting what she has been feeling since Ben was killed and Danny was taken, "I should have been there. I should have stopped the Militia." Charlie says, "It's my job to look after you, and Danny, and I failed." Charlie tells her sister, guilt more than clear.

"You've always looked after us, Charlie, no matter what happened, you were there, you looked after us." Melia reminds her sister, "Danny being taken wasn't your fault." Melia tells her.

"You should get some sleep." Charlie says, feeling like she shouldn't be alleviated of her guilt, "We've got a lot of walking to do tomorrow." Charlie says, making it clear that she doesn't want to talk anymore.

"Are you going to sleep?" Melia asks her sister, being pretty sure that she already knows the answer.

"I'll sleep a little." Charlie tells Melia, "Night." Charlie tells her giving her a kiss on the head before standing up and walking back over to her own bedding.

"Charlie?" Melia asks, as Charlie lies down.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing." Melia says rolling over deciding that she doesn't want to ask what she was going to ask anymore.

* * *

At about lunch time the next day the group of five are standing at a railway crossing. As they are having a bit of rest Maggie is checking Melia's leg, making sure that it is healing okay, and not getting infected.

As Maggie is making sure that her sister is okay Charlie is just standing, staring out into space and thinking back on something that happened a long time ago,

 _One Week after the Blackout_

 _In her old house Charlie was sitting on the couch as her mother put on her shoes for her and tied them up, and while Rachel did that Ben was walking around packing things, including a gun._

" _I want to wear my ballet slippers." Charlie informed her mother._

" _No, we're gonna be doing a lot of walking. It's like…. Dora, it's like a big adventure. We are gonna walk right out of the city." Rachel explained to her daughter._

" _Where?" Charlie asked._

" _To the country." Rachel said, "There will be a lot of food, and water, and room to play." Rachel explained, "Can you do something for Mommy?" Rachel asked her oldest daughter._

" _What?" Charlie asked, having sounded curious._

" _Do you remember when we were in Target, and your brother wandered off and I was running up and down the aisles? Do you remember how scared I was?" Rachel asked her oldest daughter._

" _Yes." Charlie said, as she nodded._

" _I need you to be a big sister." Rachel said, "Your job, Charlie, is to never let go of your brother and sisters' hands. To never let go of Danny and Melia's hands, okay? Can you do that?" Rachel asked her daughter, and in response Charlie nodded._

* * *

 _A little while later the Matheson family were walking through the streets of Chicago. Rachel was carrying Melia in a chest carrier, with a backpack on, while she pulled a wagon off food and other supplies while Ben walked, also wearing a backpack, pulling a wagon with Danny and Charlie in it, and just like her mother asked Charlie was holding her brothers hand._

" _Daddy, I smell smoke." Charlie said._

" _There might be a fire nearby." Ben said, and as he did Charlie shook her head no._

" _I don't hear any sirens." Charlie said._

" _There's no more fire trucks, Sweetheart." Ben said._

Present Day

"Charlie are you alight?" Maggie asks concerned, snapping Charlie out of her thoughts, out of her memories.

"I'm fine Maggie." Charlie tells her "How's Melia's leg?" she asks concerned.

"Fine, it's healing nicely and there is no sign of infection." Maggie informs her.

"Good." Charlie responds, and then suddenly everyone hears the sounds of swords clinging together.

"Where's Uncle Miles?" Melia asks, concerned, as she realises that she doesn't see him anywhere.

Hearing Melia's concerned Charlie, Melia, Aaron, and Maggie look at each other and then run towards the sound they heard. Once they are at where the sound comes from they see Miles knocking a man unconscious, clearly about to kill him.

"Miles. Miles, stop!" Charlie says, running forward and trying to stop him.

"What?" Miles asks confused, his sword still raised above the man.

"He's unconscious." Charlie points out.

"He's a bounty hunter, probably not alone, either. Area's crawling with them." Miles explains.

"Okay, so what, you're just gonna murder him in cold blood?" Charlie asks, sounding shocked by that.

"Yeah, Charlie, that's the idea." Miles tells her.

"Miles, please don't." Charlie requests, giving him a look.

"Charlie, if Miles thinks…" Melia starts to say, but before she can finish what she was going to say her sister cut her off,

"Don't even start Melia." Charlie tells her sister, knowing exactly what she is going to say.

"But…" Melia start to say, but once more Charlie cuts her off,

"The guy is unconscious, he is not going to hurt us." Charlie tells her sister, before turning to Miles who is watching the whole exchange with interest, "Please, don't kill him." Charlie requests, looking straight at Miles.

"It's like, one day into this trip, you're already a pain in the ass." Miles informs Charlie, "You, chuckles, help me get him into a boxcar." Miles says to Aaron, "We've got to lock him up." Miles says, and that is exactly what they do.

* * *

Once the bounty hunter was locked in a box car Melia, Charlie, Maggie, Aaron, and Miles once more started to walk, and as they walk it becomes perfectly clear to everyone that Charlie and Melia are once more refusing to speak to each other.

As she really doesn't want to be near her sister right now Melia has made sure that she is walking last. After Miles realised that he hung back a little too to make sure that Melia doesn't get separated from the group.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" Miles asks Melia after he and Melia have been walking together for a little while.

"What, what was about?" Melia asks, confused.

"You and Charlie back there." Miles tells her, being pretty sure that should have been obvious.

"We just have a different of opinions about something." Melia explains, like it is no big deal.

"So, I saw." Miles tells her "I was more wondering about the reason why you do." Miles tells her as even though he won't tell Melia that he is her father he can't help but be curious about her.

"What? Just because we're sisters doesn't mean we have to agree on everything. I'm sure you and Dad didn't always agree." Melia tells him.

"No." Miles says with a small laugh, "No we didn't." he admits. "Back there you seemed almost okay with me killing that guy, why?" Miles asks wanting to know why, honestly a part of him needs to know why.

"I wasn't okay with it." Melia quickly says, "I just get that sometimes it has to be done." She explains.

"And Charlie doesn't?" Miles asks wondering if that is what his daughter is trying to say.

"I think she knows but she doesn't like to think it." Melia admits, and once she does she pauses for a second, hesitates, but then she decides to explain something, "Charlie remembers what the world was like before the blackout, I don't." Melia says simply, "In some ways she still thinks the world is still like that and that maybe it will be like that again. I don't." Melia explains, "I know that the world is too broken to go back to being how I've been told it was, I've seen that." Melia reveals, "So I get that sometimes you have to bad things." Melia admits.

"What happened to you?" Miles asks, trying to hide his concern, as he can read people well enough to know that there is a reason behind why Melia is saying what she is saying and none of the reasons that his brain can come up with mean anything good.

"What do you mean?" Melia asks, feeling confused, as she looks up at Miles.

"I get people Kid. I used to spend a lot of time reading them trying to decide if what they were telling me was the truth or not." Miles explains "And for you to have the attitude you do at fifteen, and for you to say that you've seen how broken the world is you have to have a reason. So, what is it?" Miles asks concerned, feeling a lot of concern about what may have happened to his daughter.

"When I was twelve my best friend, Jess, and I were out exploring." Melia reveals, "The only reason I was able to get away from Charlie's overprotective watch was because she thought that we were with Jess's parents, that they were watching us, that we were safe." Melia explains, and already Miles doesn't like where this story is going, "We weren't even a mile away from home when two bandits found us." Melia explains, and as she does Miles can guess where this story is going, he just desperately hopes he is wrong.

"What happened?" Miles asks, even though there is a part of him that doesn't want to know.

"They wanted our food, but we didn't have any." Melia reveals, "We told them that, but they wouldn't believe us." Melia explains, pausing for a moment to take a deep breath, and pull herself together, Miles being seconds away from telling Melia that she doesn't have to explain anymore when she starts speaking again, "I watched one of the slit Jess's throat while I fought against the other." Melia reveals, "I thought I was dead, for sure, but I still kept fighting, and I managed to get control of the knife, just long enough to stab it into his chest." Melia explains, pausing once more, for a few seconds, before continuing to explain, "When the other realised what I had done, he attacked me, and I somehow managed to kill him too." Melia reveals, honestly, she is still not completely sure how she managed that, "After they were both dead I raced over to Jess, but It was too late, she was dead." Melia reveals, pain in her voice.

Hearing that Miles wants to say something to Melia, but he doesn't know what to say, and for once he doesn't want to say the wrong thing.

"I carried her body back to the village, back to her parents, because she didn't deserve to be left out in the open like that." Melia reveals, "That was when I realised that all the stories I had heard about how things used to be were just that, stories, I realised Dad was right, the word is dangerous and there is nothing left to see." Melia admits, "We've fought about a lot of things, but ever since then I never disagreed with him about that." Melia admits.

"I'm sorry." Miles tells her, thinking that is the best thing to say, not sure what else he can say, not sure if there is anything he could say.

At Miles's words Melia just gives a small nod and they continue to walk in silence. As they walk Miles wishes that he didn't ask what happened, that he just let it go, because now that he knows the story he wishes he didn't because the last thing he wanted to have to think about, the last thing he wanted to picture, is his daughter having to kill bandits to save herself at twelve. After all, preventing those types of things is one of the reasons he started the Militia in the first place.

* * *

Hours later, Melia, Charlie, Miles, Aaron, and Maggie are walking into Pontiac, in a little market place, and as they walk both Melia and Charlie are looking around with wide, impressed eyes, as it has been a long time since Charlie has seen something like this, and Melia never has, or at least she has no memory of it.

"All this stuff is for sale?" Melia asks Aaron, as she has hung back a little to have a look.

"Yes." Aaron responds, frowning a little when he sees that heroin is on sale, "Come on, let's catch up to the others." He says.

"Is this how things used to be like?" Melia asks curious, as she walks next to Aaron.

"A little, I guess, but not really." Aaron tells her "Come on." Aaron her grabbing onto her arm to lead her to walk faster, and thanks to that they catch up with the others just in time to hear Miles say that he will "Be right back."

"Where are you going?" Charlie asks.

"This little place called shut up and stay here" Miles tells Charlie.

"While Miles is off doing whatever he is doing can I have a look around?" Melia asks Charlie, planning on looking around anyway, no matter what Charlie says, but she feels like she should at least ask.

"No." Aaron, Maggie and Charlie all answer.

"Not with the Militia around." Maggie adds because she can see the disappointment on Melia's face and feels that the girl deserves an explanation.

"Fine." Melia says, and she is about to start to look for an opening to sneak away when she sees a man behind her sister, clearly about to grab her, "CHARLIE WATCH OUT!" Melia yells, and as she does she sees another man behind Maggie, about to grab her.

Realising exactly what is going on, that someone is after them, Melia attempts to draw her sword, but there is suddenly an arm around her, stopping her from being able to.

"Don't even think about it." The man who has hold of her says, as he puts a knife to her throat.

Looking around Melia sees that Charlie, Aaron, and Maggie all have knifes against their throats as well.

"Let's go, start walking." The man with the knife against Charlie's throat and the four of them are lead, at knifepoint, into the other room.

* * *

Walking into the other room the group sees Miles, who clearly sees them, he clearly sees that they are being brought in against their will.

"Yeah, I don't know them." Miles says.

"Really? They were walking around the train yard with you." The bounty hunter who Miles knocked out, and locked up earlier, says.

"So? I met them yesterday. I've been trying to bang the British chick." Miles says, causing Maggie to roll her eyes.

"Then you won't care if I slice them open." The bounty hunter says before nodding to his men which causes them to press the knife's hard against Charlie and Melia's throats casing both of them to cry out.

"All right! All right! Let them go." Miles says not wanting Charlie and Melia to be hurt because of him, after all that's one of the main reasons why he wanted to stay away.

"Miles." Charlie says to him.

"Not a word." Miles says, looking at both Charlie and Melia, before he is lead out of the room.

About a minute later the men who were holding knifes against Melia, Charlie, Aaron, and Maggie leave, and once they do Charlie races over to her little sister.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asks concerned, wanting to make sure her little sister wasn't actually hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Melia asks curious.

"Fine." Charlie responds, "Come on." Charlie says, taking Melia's hand, "We've got to go after Miles." Charlie says, and the two sisters, followed by Maggie, and Aaron, go running.

* * *

Hours later, after Miles managed to escape on his own, managing to kill the people he needed to kill, while still getting the info he needed, Maggie, Melia, Charlie, Aaron, and Miles are all sitting around the fire, as Maggie is attempting to get the handcuffs of Miles.

"You know, it was probably all my fault. Yeah, it was, I blame myself." Miles says.

"We made it out okay." Charlie reminds him.

"Mmm, yeah, that went like clockwork." Miles comments, as Melia has to fight a smirk at Miles's words.

"Swiss army knife, please, Aaron." Maggie requests, and as she does Aaron reaches into Maggie's bag, but instead of pulling out the knife he pulls out an iPhone.

"What's this?" Aaron asks, "What are you doing with an iPhone?" Aaron ask, not seeing why she would have it.

"Swiss army, please." Maggie says, this time with a little more force, and this time Aaron hands it over. "Charlie, next time I want to kill someone, let me kill them." Miles requests, and as he does Maggie gets the cuff off, "Thanks." He tells Maggie before standing up, and putting his jacket on.

"What are you doing?" Melia asks.

"I'm learning my lesson. I'll meet you in two weeks. Main Street in Lowell, Indiana. You got that?" Miles says looking at the girls, today proving to him that it is safer for them if he does what he has to alone.

"No, wait. You're leaving?" Charlie asks surprised.

"I got to go get Nora. We need her." Miles informs her.

"Who is this woman? Why do we need her?" Melia asks interested as while she is reasonable sure that Miles must have a good reason for wanting her she would also like to know what that reason is.

"She's really good at blowing stuff up. And we can't get Danny back without her, trust me." Miles explains.

"Miles, please, let us come with you." Charlie request.

"Please. We'll do better." Melia adds.

"Hey, you two dragged me out here! Lowell, Indiana. Two weeks." Miles says grabbing his stuff and leaving camp.

Melia and Charlie attempt to follow Miles as he leaves but they find themselves being held back by Aaron and Maggie, and the two of them just watch as Miles walks away, both desperately wanting to go with him.

* * *

A few hours later Melia, Aaron, and Maggie are all asleep around the fire, though Charlie is wide awake. Once she is sure that both Maggie and Aaron are fast asleep Charlie gets up and carefully walks over to where Melia is sleeping, and once she is at her sisters' side Charlie squats down next to her.

"Melia, wake up." Charlie says to her sister, in a quiet voice, as she gently shakes her awake.

"Charlie?" Melia asks, as she wakes up, "What's wrong?" Melia quickly asks.

"I'm going after Miles, and you're coming." Charlie tells her sister.

"I am?" Melia asks, as she quickly sits up, feeling a little surprised by that.

"Dad told us to stick together, so where I go you go." Charlie says, also knowing that she has a promise she made her mom to keep, "Come on, get up." Charlie tells her sister.

"If Maggie or Aaron wake up they are going to realise we are gone, maybe try to follow." Melia whispers to her sister.

"No, they won't. Here." Charlie says handing Melia Aaron's pack "Put it under your blanket. Make it look like a person is laying there." Charlie says to her.

"Done." Melia says as she puts her sword back around her waist and her bag on her back "We should leave a note so that they don't worry." Melia realises, as she realises that it would be cruel if they didn't.

"Already done." Charlie tells her sister. "Let's go. We should still be able to track him." Charlie tells her having one last look at the camp to make sure they haven't forgotten anything. Once Charlie is sure they haven't both sisters leave, Charlie following Miles's tracks as they go, both knowing that even though what they are doing is dangerous it is also what they have to do.

* * *

For the rest of the night, and all of the morning Melia, and Charlie track Miles. On occasion the two sisters talk, but for the most part they are both quiet, neither really having much to say. As the sisters walk through woods, near an embankment, both sisters hear branches breaking clearly telling them that they are being followed.

"Follow my lead." Charlie mouths to hears sister, doing so in a way to make sure that Melia is the only one who could see it so that whoever is around won't be able to know what she is planning.

Seeing what her sister mouth Melia gives the slightest nod, and they once more continue to walk. Less than a minute later Charlie purposely takes a misstep and slides down the embankment. Even though she is in complete control of her actions Charlie makes it look as real as she can, makes it seem like she is really sliding down.

"CHARLIE." Melia yells, pretending to be concerned, even though she is not as she knows her sister well enough to recognize when her sister is acting, but despite that fact there is a small part of her that is worried about what will happen to Charlie if what she was doing went wrong, "I'm coming, hold on." Melia tells her sister, as she carefully makes her way down to where her sister is moaning in pain, grabbing her ankle.

Once she is down on the ground Melia squats down next to her sister, "What can I do?" Melia asks, while listening for signs that the person following them is coming closer.

"You better let me have a look at that." A voice says form the top of the embankment and both sisters turn to see Nate standing at the top.

"You?" Charlie and Melia ask together, and then Charlie gives a fake moan of pain, "I don't need your help." She says.

"Stop being stubborn." Melia tells her sister, knowing perfectly well how hypocritical she is being, before turning to Nate, putting on an act of being a scared kid, "Can you please have a lot?" Melia asks, looking up at Nate, pretending to be helpless, "I don't know much about treating injuries." Melia says, completely lying as she does know a bit.

After hearing Melia's request Nate climbs down the embankment, and once he is close enough he kneels down next to Charlie, planning on helping her, and as he does that Melia stands and moves away, but before he can do anything Charlie quickly snaps a pair of handcuffs on him, and cuffs him to a pole. Once Nate is cuffed Charlie rolls out his reach and Melia, who is standing out of his reach, smirks at him.

"If you are trying to follow people you should try being quieter." Melia.

"Nice acting." Nate tells the pair as he honestly believed that Charlie was hurt and Melia was worried.

"Thanks." Charlie says standing, and up standing slightly in front of her little sister, so that she can protect her if needed, "Why are you following us?"

"I'm not. I'm following your uncle, same as the two of you. Those are the orders, bring him back alive." Nate explains.

"So, you're militia. You used me to flush him out. You're a son of a bitch." Charlie says to him, sounding angry.

"I can think of a few more names." Melia mutters, her voice too quiet for either Charlie or Nate to hear.

"Come on Melia, let's go." Charlie tells her little sister putting her hand on her shoulder and leading her away from Nate.

"Charlie wait!" Nate yells, causing Charlie to turn back around and face him.

"So, you're just gonna leave me like this?" Nate asks.

"Yeah. You're such a crack soldier, you can figure a way out." Charlie says, causing Melia to give an amused laugh, "Is your name even Nate?" Charlie asks interested.

"No. I've got orders." Nate informs the sisters.

"But then why'd you save me?" Charlie asks curious.

"So, he could get Miles, obviously." Melia tells her sister, wondering why Charlie didn't see that.

"He already knew where Miles was when he saved me at the hotel." Charlie reminds her sister, "So, why did you do it?" Charlie asks, and after about a minute Nate hasn't answered, and so Melia and Charlie continue to walk, continue to follow Miles's track, Charlie being pretty sure that it won't be long before she and Melia will catch up with Miles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment. I actually mean to upload this a few days ago, but I've been distracted with Law School work. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

A little while after they left Nate chained to a pole Melia and Charlie are walking thought an overgrown playground in complete silence, honestly, Melia gets the impression that her sister really doesn't want to talk, not since they left Nate cuffed to a pole anyway.

As they walk through the playground Charlie sees an old basketball, and once more she finds herself thinking about something that happened a long time ago,

 _One Week After the blackout._

 _Charlie, Melia, Rachel, and Danny were outside the Department of Computer Science at the University of Chicago, while Charlie was bouncing a ball up and down Rachel was checking on Danny in the wagon while she also looked down at Melia who was asleep, against her chest, in the carrier._

" _Mommy? Why are we here?" Charlie asked curious._

" _Daddy had to get some things from our work." Rachel explained, "He'll be right back." She said, and as she did Charlie lost control of her ball and it rolled away._

" _My Ball." Charlie yelled, as she chased her ball, but before it could get too far away a stranger, who clearly wasn't in the best state, put his foot on it, stopping it._

" _You like basketball?" The man asked._

" _Yes." Charlie answered._

" _Me, I, um, I loved the balls, but they probably played their last game, huh?" The man asked and as he did Rachel stood up and stuck out both her arms._

" _Charlie, Charlie, come over here." Rachel said, and as she did Charlie turned back around to face her mother, but before she could move the man heled her by her shoulders._

" _She's beautiful." The stranger said._

" _Charlie, come here." Rachel requested as her worry for her daughter grew._

" _Yeah, such a pretty face. I'd hate to have to smash it in." The man threatened, "I'd like your food please, all of it." he requested._

Present Day.

"Damn it." Melia and Charlie both suddenly hear Miles's voice say, "You two are killing me? What are you doing here?" Miles asks.

"We're coming with you." Charlie informs him.

"I told you I would come and find you." Miles tells them.

"Not good enough." Charlie says. "You need to let us come with you." Charlie tells him.

"Look, I get it. You both want your brother. You've been abundantly clear on the subject." Miles tells Charlie.

"No, you don't get it! You need to let me help, okay?" Charlie tells Miles.

"Why?"

"Because it's my fault, Miles!" Charlie tells Miles sounding upset.

"No, it's not Charlie. I told you that." Melia tells her sister.

"What are you talking about?" Miles asks, feeling confused as he looks between the sisters as from everything that they have told him he doesn't know why Charlie would blame herself.

"I took care of Danny and Melia." Charlie reveals, "After my mom died, it was me." Charlie says, "Danny gets these asthma attacks. So, I had to watch him. I wouldn't sleep for more than an hour at a stretch, checking on him, and Melia, ten times every night just to make sure he was still breathing and she was okay. I didn't let either of them out of my sight, ever, until the day that they took Danny, because I was off pouting like some brat." Charlie explains, "And if I was there, maybe I could have stopped them. Maybe my dad would still be alive. Maybe Danny wouldn't be off scared and alone. And if he gets sick, they're not, Miles, I can't sleep. You got to let me help. I can't just sit there and wait." Charlie explains getting more upset with every word.

"You do exactly what I say. Both of you. Is that clear?" Miles asks the pair realising that he is not going to get Charlie to go back and obviously where Charlie goes so does Melia.

"Clear." Charlie and Melia both say.

"Come on." Miles tells both Charlie and Melia, realising he has no hope of getting them to stay behind, and the three of them start to walk once more, heading in the direction that Miles believes they will find Nora.

* * *

After a few more hours of walking Charlie, Melia, and Miles are hiding among shrubs watching as a group of people pull along a helicopter with a group of soldiers surrounding them.

"Crazy son of a bitch must actually think he can get the power going." Miles tells Charlie and Melia, who are either side of him, Charlie on his left, Melia on his right.

"Who?" Charlie asks confused.

"General Monroe. And if he does, imagine what he can do with one of those." Miles explains, being able to imagine just how bad that would be.

"I don't understand." Melia admits, "What is it? What does it do?" Melia asks confused not understanding why Miles is looking so worried.

"It's a helicopter." Miles explains, "It flies and it can shoot more bullets faster than anything you've ever seen and it can shoot missiles." Miles explains looking at his daughter.

"Which are?" Melia asks still confused

"Big bombs." Miles answers, and as he does Melia gets an amazed look on her face.

"What'd those prisoners do?" Charlie asks curious.

"Most of them probably just didn't pay their taxes." Miles explains, "That's Nora." Miles explains, pointing to a Latina woman.

"So how are we going to get her?" Melia asks.

"I don't know." Miles answers honestly, and as he does the group watch as one of the prisoners are shot with a high-powered rifle, causing Charlie to have to fight to hold in a scream and Melia to just look shocked, "I might be good with a sword but I've got jack against a rifle like that." Miles admits, wondering just how he is going to pull this off, but he knows he has to.

* * *

A few hours later night has come and Charlie, Miles, and Melia are huddled in a group, discussing the only plan that they have.

"Surprise is all we've got." Miles tells the girls "Charlie, I need you to cause a small distraction why I go get Nora." Miles explains.

"What can I do?" Melia asks, wanting to do something.

"Stay hidden." Miles tells her, as while he is trying not to think of her as his daughter he also doesn't want to put her in a situation like this. Honestly, he is having very similar thoughts about, Charlie, but Charlie is older than her sister, and because of that he feels slightly better about getting her to help him, but still not great.

"I can help, Miles." Melia informs him, "I can protect myself, and I can fight." She tells him.

"So, I saw." Miles responds, "But this isn't about how well you can fight this is about your safety. Melia these soldiers are dangerous. They won't care how old you are, they will hurt you." Miles tells her "I need you to stay hidden why I get Nora." He requests.

"Miles, is right Melia." Charlie tells her sister "Stay with our stuff and wait to we get back." Charlie tells her.

"Fine." Melia says, with a sigh, really not happy with the plan because she absolutely hates been treated like she can't do something because of her age.

Seeing the look on Melia's face Miles recognizes it as almost the same look as the look he used to get on his face when Ben told him he couldn't do something because he was, 'too young', which, if his daughter is anything like him, she's going to do the complete opposite to what he asked, but even knowing that he knows he can't dwell on that right now.

"Good, let's go." Miles tells Charlie, "Have your sword ready, just in case." Miles tells Melia, before he and Charlie leave, disappearing from Melia's sight.

From the second Charlie and Miles disappear from her sight Melia can feel herself become worried about her big sister, about a minute after her sister left her sight Melia sees a figure coming towards her and because of that Melia raises her sword, prepared to use it, and keeps it raised until she can clearly see that it is her sister.

"It's up to Uncle Miles now." Charlie tells her, and for a couple of minutes the sisters wait in silence until Miles and Nora show up.

"Come on." Miles tells Charlie and Melia, and once he does they all start running.

* * *

A few minutes later Melia, Charlie, Miles, and Nora are hiding in different bushes, watching everything to avoid getting caught.

"Thank you so much. I didn't want to be rescued, Miles. And I sure as hell didn't need to be." Nora tells Miles, clearly annoyed.

"You could have fooled me. You were on a chain gang." Miles tells her.

"On purpose." Nora informs Miles, it being more than clear that she is annoyed with him.

"Why would anyone get arrested on purpose?" Melia ask Charlie quietly, not understanding that, as Charlie shrugs in response as she isn't sure why either.

"Yeah, but wait, what?" Miles asks confused.

"I got arrested on purpose." Nora explains, "Give me some credit. I'm working a job." Nora explains to Miles.

"What job?" Miles asks curious.

"The sniper rifle, I'm stealing the sniper rifle." Nora informs Miles.

"You went through all that trouble for a rifle?" Charlie asks, surprised by that.

"You've got to admit, it's an awesome rifle." Melia tells her sister, as she has never seen a weapon like that and thought it was pretty cool.

"Who they hell are they?" Nora asks Miles, as she looks between Charlie and Melia, feeling confused.

"We're his nieces." Charlie answers, before Miles has a chance.

"You have family?" Nora asks Miles surprised.

"Most people do." Miles answers.

"Yes, the rifle is awesome, but it is also worth it." Nora explains looking at Charlie and Melia, "The Militia controls all the guns. So, a beauty like that on the black market, priceless. I was gonna sneak up, slit the warden's throat, take the gun, but now sneaking's kind of out." Nora explains, giving Miles an annoyed look.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that?" Miles asks.

"You weren't. You were supposed to keep the hell away from me. Remember?" Nora reminds him.

"Things are different now." Miles tells her, knowing that that it is different in more ways than anyone, except maybe Maggie judging by the way he looked at him, knows.

"Like how? Like how, Miles?" Nora asks sceptically, as she doesn't believe that, figures that it is just more of Miles's bullshit.

"Like us." Charlie tells Nora "He's here because of us."

"Meaning?" Nora asks interested.

"The militia took our brother and he's going to get him back." Melia explains.

"Seriously, what's your angle?" Nora asks Miles interested knowing him well enough to know that he usually has one.

"No angle. This is for real, Nora. And I want you to come with us. You owe me." Miles reminds her.

"For that amazing rescue?"

"You know what for." Miles tells Nora as Melia and Charlie exchange looks wondering what Nora owes Miles for.

"Okay. But I'm getting that gun first." Nora informs Miles with a small nod, as she knows that she does know him.

"You're never gonna get close to that rifle, not now." Miles says, "Not without him shooting you with it."

"You want my help? We're getting that gun." Nora informs him.

"It's clear let's go." Miles says looking around.

* * *

The next morning Melia, Charlie, Miles, and Nora are in an abandoned house, a place that they got to the night before and hid for the night. Having gotten a little bit of sleep Nora is getting started on making something.

"What are you doing?" Melia asks curious, as she walks over to the older women and stands next to her.

"Making a gun." Nora informs the teenager.

"You can do that?" Melia asks, sounding surprised, as she looks at the materials that Nora has and wondering how she is going to create a gun out of those things.

"With the right materials I can, and I have them." Nora informs her.

"That is so cool." Melia says, looking at what Nora is doing in amazement, finding it beyond cool.

"Yeah, I guess it kind of is." Nora says, being a little amused by Melia's reaction "There it's done." Nora says as she finishes the gun, "It's not exactly a Colt .45 but it'll do." She reveals.

"You're gonna shoot the warden? With that?" Miles asks doubtfully, as he doesn't see her being able to pull that off.

"Yeah, Miles, that's the idea." Nora says with a roll of her eyes.

"That thing only works from a foot away. How are we gonna get close enough?" Miles asks curious.

"We'll sneak up." Nora says.

"In broad daylight? They know what you look like, and they'll kill me on sight." Miles reminds her, telling the complete truth.

"I'll do it." Melia says, causing Miles, Charlie, and Nora to look at her, "A little girl lost in the woods, they won't look at me twice." Melia points out.

"No way." Charlie tells her, "You're not doing it." she says, as there is no way that she is going to let her sister do that.

"Why not, Charlie, Huh? You heard Miles, he can't do it, Nora can't, so I will." Melia tells her sister, it being clear that she is more than willing to do it.

"I like her, I like her a lot." Nora tells Miles as Melia is starting to remind her of herself.

"No, you're not doing it, I won't let you." Charlie informs her sister.

"Let me?" Melia asks annoyed, "News's flash Charlie, I don't need your permission." She tells her sister.

"Yes, you do." Charlie tells her, taking a step towards her, "And I'm not letting you do this." Charlie tells her.

"Then who else is going to? Huh?" Melia asks annoyed "Miles said we need Nora and she's not coming without that gun, so do you have any great ideas about how to get it?" Melia asks her sister.

"Enough!" Miles says annoyed, "You two are making me really glad I didn't have sisters" Miles says ending the glaring match that is going on between the sisters, finally understanding why Bass would complain about his sisters so much when they were growing up, "We don't have time for this." He reveals.

"I'll do it." Charlie informs her sister.

"Forget it. Neither of you are doing it." Miles tells Melia and Charlie, not wanting either of them do it.

"It's a good plan, Miles." Nora tells her old friend "One of them goes in takes care of the warden then you and I sweep up the rest." Nora explains.

"I'm not letting you do this." Charlie says looking at her little sister "I will."

"You can't do this." Miles informs Charlie.

"I appreciate your concern, but if I don't Melia will and I am not letting that happen." Charlie tells Miles.

"No, I mean you who bitched about me killing a man in cold blood can't do this." Miles admits,  
"Melia has a better chance of being able to pull this off. You will choke." Miles tells Charlie, hating himself a little for saying what he is saying, but he knows that as horrible as what he is saying is it is also true. From what he has seen in the last two days Melia is less likely to choke than Charlie, and that thought scares the crap out of him, not that he'd ever admit that, because he knows it means his daughter is much close to being like him than he would ever want.

"No, I won't." Charlie tells him "And I am not letting Melia do it, so, it's me."

"You are just going to walk up to some gun and shot him in the face for a rifle. Do you really think you can?" Miles asks Charlie, doubtful that she will.

"Yes, I do." Charlie tells Miles "Because I'm not just doing this so that my little sister doesn't. I'm doing it for the thirty-innocent people down there who are working as slaves." Charlie reveals, "And it's insane to me that neither of you have even mentioned it. What the hell's wrong with you?" She asks Miles and Nora, "What do I have to do?" She asks, looking at Nora.

* * *

Half an hour later Charlie is sitting in an open place in the woods, while Miles, Nora, and Melia are hiding nearby in the bushes, watching her.

From where they are Melia, Nora, and Miles watch as Charlie uses the gun Nora made to shoot the warden and get the rifle. Once Charlie has fired the shot Nora and Melia run out from where they are hiding, Miles saying,

"Stay put." To Melia as he goes.

Seconds after Nora and Miles leave the hiding place Melia does too, not caring that she is going against what Miles said.

As soon as they are in the open Nora and Miles start to sword fight with the remaining guards while Melia runs to where he sister is on the ground, with a guard standing over her, trying to kill her, not even thinking about what she is doing Melia stabs the sword into the chest of the solider that is trying to kill her sister, killing him.

"You okay?" Melia asks concerned, pulling her sister up into a hug.

"I'm fine." Charlie tells her sister, as they break apart, "I know you don't like it when I worry about you but you're my little sister and that is never going to change." Charlie informs Melia.

"I know." Melia admits, "But I'm still going to be annoyed by it." she reveals and as she does the two sisters drift into silence.

 _One Week Post Blackout._

 _Charlie, Melia, Rachel, and Danny outside Chicago University as a stranger had his hands-on Charlie._

" _I'll snap her neck, stay back." The man said._

" _It's okay, baby, it's okay." Rachel told her daughter, having done so in an attempt to make her daughter feel better, and as she spoke Ben exited the building and drew the gun, which he pointed at the stranger._

" _Let he go." Ben said, as he pointed the gun at the man, who couched down behind Charlie._

" _Okay, you sure you want to do that? What if you hit your little girl?" the man asked, and as he did Ben lowered the gun, which made the man let Charlie go._

" _Come here, Baby." Rachel told her daughter, and once she did Charlie ran to her mother._

" _I'm just hungry." The stranger admitted, as he stated to walk away taking the wagon of food with him._

" _Hey! Stop! We need that food." Ben yelled, as he pointed the gun at the stranger, "I can't let you take it! I'll shoot." Ben said, having not sounded all that convincing._

" _I don't think you will." The stranger said, as he started to walk away._

" _I said stop!" Ben yelled, as he clocked, and the man just continued to walk away, and as he did Ben lowered the gun._

 _As Ben lowered the gun Rachel took it of her husband, and fires. As the bullet hit him the man ached his back and fell to the ground. Due to the loud noise Melia was woken up, and while she was pretty shaken up by what she did Rachel looks down at her oldest daughter, who is by her side, while trying to comfort her youngest daughter who was against her chest in a carrier, screaming and crying._

* * *

Present Day

A little while after the Militia soldiers have been dealt with, and Melia, Nora, Miles, and Charlie have the sniper rifle, Melia is helping Nora patch up the wound she got while Charlie is sitting alone, just watching, until Miles walks over and sits next to her.

"Hey. Okay. I've got to hand it to you. You did good." Miles informs Charlie.

"Did good?" Charlie asks, looking at Miles in shock.

"Yeah. All these people are free because of you." Miles reminds her.

"I killed someone today Miles, so did my fifteen-year-old sister, who is acting like it wasn't a big deal, and maybe for you it's not a big deal, maybe it's just another Monday, or whatever, but it is for me, and I don't understand why it doesn't seem to be to her." Charlie explains.

"You are, very unusual." Miles tells Charlie, surprised by her words.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Charlie asks thinking that he is insulting her.

"It's not an insult Charlie." Miles assures her, "And I think it affected her." Miles admits "Melia told me what happened to her best friend, what happened to her." Miles reveals "It does affect her, I just think she doesn't want to show just how much it does." Miles says looking over to Melia, as the last few days have shown him just how much like him his daughter is and if there is one thing he has mastered over the years it is not showing how much something affects him, and because of that he can recognize the signs of Melia doing the exact same thing.

As Miles looks over at his daughter, and Nora, he spots something on Nora's back, something that makes him both shocked, and angry.

"Son of a bitch." Miles says angrily storming over to Nora and Melia.

"What?" Charlie asks confused as she follows Miles.

"When did you get that?" Miles asks Nora poking her tattoo of the American flag.

"Just relax." Nora tells him, not surprised by Miles's reaction.

"You're not selling that sniper rifle, are you? You're gonna give it away to the resistance." Miles realises.

"Everyone changes, Miles." Nora says, as Melia hands her top, which she puts back on.

"You joined the rebels? You?" Miles asks shocked, as he did not see that coming.

"What do you mean, "rebels"?" Charlie asks confused exchanging a look with her sister who looks just as confused.

"A bunch of deluded, bleeding-heart ..." Miles begins but Nora cuts him off.

"Patriots, trying to bring back the United states." Nora explains.

"Why are you so angry?" Melia asks confused, looking at Miles, "It sounds like a good thing." She adds looking at Miles, being pretty sure that is something she could get on board with.

"Because they will lynch you on the spot for this." Miles explains to his daughter, really hoping she doesn't get any ideas, which from what he has seen seems like a possibility.

"Maybe. Or maybe I'll take out General Monroe first." Nora informs her friend. "Let's go. I want to get this gun to rebel base then we can go get your brother." Nora says looking at the sisters.

Hearing Nora's words both Charlie and Melia nod, stand up, and grab their stuff.

"The base isn't too far from here." Nora informs Miles.

"Well then let's go." Melia says, "The sooner we go see the rebels the sooner we can go get Danny." She says, and once she does both Charlie and Nora nod, and along with Melia they start to walk. As he sees the others go, Miles, who is still annoyed with what Nora has done, grabs his bag and follows.

* * *

Far away from where her daughters are, Rachel Matheson, who everyone believes is dead, is in a locked room in Independence Hall, Philadelphia where she is being held prisoner, writing in a locked journal when she hears the door open and General Sebastian 'Bass' Monroe walks into the room.

"Rachel, they treating you well? I told them, anything you want, wine, ice." Bass says.

"Thank you, Bass, what more could I possibly ask for?" Rachel asks, clearly sarcastically.

"It's always nice to see you, Rachel." Bass says, as he sits down opposite Rachel, "It's always nice to see someone who knew me from the old days." He admits.

"You were a womanizing drunk, and I liked you a lot better then." Rachel reveals.

"Everyone did, Miles did, hell, I think even I did." Bass admits.

"Why are you here?" Rachel asks, knowing that it wouldn't mean anything good for her.

"I have some bad news, Rachel." Bass admits, "Ben's dead."

"You're lying." Rachel says, as it wouldn't be the first time

"I wish I was." Monroe says.

"I… I take it you're the one who killed him." Rachel says, getting tears in her eyes.

"Understand me, that is the last thing I ever wanted." Bass says, and as he does Rachel gets up, and stares the other way.

"I'm sorry." Bass says.

"Are we finished here?" Rachel asks, hoping that they are.

"No. there is something else." Bass admits, and once he does Bass stands, and faces Rachel, "I have your son." He reveals, hearing that Rachel tries to stab Bass with a pen, but Bass is too quickly, he easily blocks the move, and holds Rachel in a choke-hold.

"No more games, Rachel." Bass warns, "You want to see your boy again, you're gonna talk, about Ben, about the power, about everything, you understand? Bass asks, clearly meaning everything he is saying and Rachel knows him well enough to know that he is telling the complete truth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

* * *

It has been a little while since Miles, Nora, Charlie, and Melia left the place where they saved the prisoners, and for most the walk Miles and Nora have been arguing about what to do with the gun.

As the group climbs though a fence, and once more continue to walk Melia notices that Nora is walking a little while from Miles Melia figures that it will be a good time to talk to Nora, and because of that she hurries forward a little, so that she can catch up with Nora and talk to her.

"How did you learn to do that?" Melia asks Nora curious, "Make the gun." She adds.

"I've picked up a lot of things, over the years." Nora tells her. "I've had to." She explains.

"It was impressive." Melia tells her, "I haven't seen anything like it. Then again that isn't saying much." She informs Nora. "Anyway, it was cool how you made a working gun out of the most random things."

"You're really interested in how I did it aren't you?" Nora asks her, feeling a little surprised by that.

"Yeah." Melia answers with a nod "The first lesson I had in how to fight with a sword, Greg, the guy who was teaching, who became a mentor and good friend to me, took apart a gun in front of us and showed us all the little parts that made it up." Melia reveals, Nora noticing a level of fondness in Melia's voice as she talks about Greg, "He explained in detail how it worked and why even though a sword is a good weapon it is no match for a gun." Melia says, "He told us that if you are in a fight and the other person is using a gun do one of three things, run, let them run out of ammo or get the gun for yourself" Melia explains, that being something she never forgot, "I've been interested in how things like that work ever since."

"How old are you?" Nora asks curious.

"Fifteen."

"Were you born before or after the blackout?" Nora asks.

"Before. According to my parents I was a little over five months old when the blackout happened." Melia explains.

"Hold old were you when you had that first lesson?" Nora asks curious.

"Twelve." Melia answers, as she went to that first lesson and ever lesson until she was killed with Jessica, and after she was she continued alone.

"I could teach you a few things if you would like." Nora tells the teenager "How things work. How to do a few things." She offers

"Really?" Melia asks, clearly excited as that is something she really wants.

"Really." Nora confirms, with a nod, and the two of them continue to walk, neither speaking.

About ten meters back from Melia and Nora are walking, Charlie and Miles are walking together, Charlie watching her sister as she walks.

"I don't get it." Charlie says, confused.

"Get what?" Miles asks assuming that Charlie is talking to him.

"Melia doesn't trust people." Charlie reveals "She thinks everyone is a monster and yet she's known Nora, what not even a day? And she's actually talking to her and she looks happy about it." Charlie explains "I don't get it."

"Maybe she feels like she can trust Nora." Miles tells Charlie, secretly glad to know more about his daughter, but at the same time he can't help but think that things will be better for both Melia and Charlie if he left.

"Yeah, maybe." Charlie says, even though that still seems really odd for her sister.

* * *

A little while after Melia and Nora's conversation about weapons, and Charlie and Miles's conversation about Melia, the group is still on their way to the rebel base but now Miles and Nora are walking in front, as Charlie and Melia walk behind, and because of that, Miles decides to try to convince Nora, again, to let them keep the gun.

"Nora, come on, be reasonable." Miles says.

"We've been over this, Miles."

"It's just, a gun, like that, hard to find these days." Miles says, saying what Nora already knows, "We should keep it, use it to get their brother back." Miles says, referring to Melia and Charlie as he speaks.

"The rebels need it more than we do." Nora says.

"You're really serious about this, huh? Full on rebel now?" Miles asks, feeling surprised by that.

"Why is that so hard to understand?"

"Because I know you." Miles says, "It's not like you to fight for a lost cause." He says.

"I fought for us, didn't I?" Nora asks, and as she does, Melia and Charlie exchange looks, both suspecting that this is the kind of conversation that they don't want to be hearing.

"Um, is this a private conversation?" Charlie asks, feeling awkward.

"No." Nora says, at the same time Miles says, "Yes.", and hearing that Charlie pulls her sister a little way away from the others, so that Nora and Miles can talk in silence.

"I'm just trying to look out for you." Miles says, "You really think you and your rebel pals are gonna bring back the United States? Really? They're gonna butcher you." He says.

"I wonder if you really believe that or if you're just scared of going up against Monroe?" Nora asks curious and once she does she and Miles drift into silence as they walk.

* * *

After a little bit more walking Melia, Charlie, Nora, and Miles arrive at an old, abandoned diner which Is apparently their rebel base, where they are all almost attacked, until one of the Rebels recognizes Nora, and greats her with a hug.

"Hey. I'm Stu Readman, and this is Franny and Susan." Miles says, pointing to Charlie and Melia as he introduces them, doing so as he wants to end the long, friendly, hug that is going on between Nora and a man called Nicholas.

"They're friends of mine." Nora informs Nicolas.

"Listen, we're in trouble." Nicholas reveals.

"What do you mean?" Nora asks confused.

"Come have a look." Nicholas tells Nora as he opens the door and enters, Charlie, Melia, Nora, and Miles right behind him.

"Oh my god." Charlie says shocked, at the same time Melia asks,

"What the hell happened?" looking at Nicholas.

"Hey! You two." A female medic tells Charlie and Melia, "I could use a little help over here." She tells them and without thinking both sisters rush over to her to see what they can do to help, as Melia and Charlie run of Nora looks to Nicholas it being clear that she wants the answer to the exact question Melia asked.

"We went on a raid this morning. The militia supply dump out in Chatsworth. We were trying to score some guns, but it was a trap. Soldiers came from everywhere." Nicolas explains.

"Are all your people accounted for?" Miles asks suddenly.

"Twelve dead. One missing."

"Missing? Was he captured?" Miles asks urgently knowing if he was then it won't end well for any of them.

"I don't know." Nicholas admits.

"You don't know. What if he was? What if he's giving up your position?" Miles asks, not understanding why he isn't worried about that.

"And who are you?" Nicolas asks Miles suspiciously.

"Nick, we can't stay here. We gotta patch these people up and go." Nora informs her friend.

"We're in no shape to travel." Nicholas reveals.

"You don't have a choice, pal. The militia could be coming for you right now." Miles reveals.

"Guys. That man's dead." Charlie says as she and Melia walk back to Miles and Nora.

"That's what being a rebel gets you." Miles informs the sisters, hoping that this snaps Melia out of any idea she might be getting, Charlie too.

"I got to get changed." Nora says walking away from the others.

"Everyone is so hurt." Melia says, looking around as she tries to hide that the fact that the sight is affecting her as while she has seen people hurt, and people killed, she hasn't it on this scale. As Melia looks around Miles notices the look on Melia's face, the look she is trying to disguise, and realises that while Melia is starting to remind him a lot of him she is also a hell of lot like her mother.

"Hey, look at me. Don't look at everyone else." Charlie tells her sister "There are people helping them. They will do whatever they can to help them and get them out of here." Charlie tells her sister.

"There are more people hurt than people helping." Melia realises, "We should help." she says, looking between Charlie, Miles, and Nora.

"Don't even think about it." Miles tells his daughter "We've got to get out of here. Wait here. I'm going to get Nora. Don't even move." He tells them before walking off to get Nora.

"But…" Melia begins to say, but before she can say anymore Miles is already out of hearing range. After Miles walks away Charlie and Melia just stand around, both looking at all the dead and dying, after about a minute they hear Nora's voice saying,

"Take your hands off me." and seconds later she and Miles come back into view, Miles pulling Nora along.

"We did it, okay? We delivered your stupid rifle to your whiny-ass rebel buddies. It's time to go." Miles informs her.

"Look around you. These people are hurt." Nora tells him.

"You don't get it. What happened! That was a kill order. Militia's going to be hunting for them. It is not safe." Miles explains.

"Nowhere is." Melia mutters to herself, her voice too quiet for anyone to hear.

"All the more reason to get them up and out of here." Nora argues.

"We're supposed to be looking for their brother, remember?" Miles points out, looking over to Melia and Charlie.

"Exactly. It's my brother, so this is my call." Charlie says to both Miles and Melia's surprise, Melia being slightly surprised as she knows how focused Charlie is on finding Danny.

"Excuse me?" Miles asks shocked.

"How much time do you need?" Charlie asks, looking straight at Nora.

"Half hour, tops." Nora tells her.

"That's a promise?" Charlie asks and Nora nod.

"You are joking. All you say, all either of you ever say is, we gotta find Danny. We need to find Danny. That clock's ticking. Now you wanna hang around here, play wet nurse?" Miles asks shocked as what Charlie is suggesting goes against the philosophy that he has had for so long.

"You said we needed her to get Danny back. "Needed." Those were your exact words. Right? So she's staying, I'm staying, if I'm staying then Melia's staying, and you can do whatever you want." Charlie tells Miles.

"What can me and Melia do to help?" Charlie asks curious, turning away from Miles to look at Nora.

"Come with me." Nora tells them leaving Miles, who is feeling pretty damn confused, standing alone.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Melia is helping a hurt rebel by badinaging his arm which was clearly slashed with a sword while Charlie is helping a young boy with a broken arm.

"You should go help someone else. This isn't that bad." The rebel that Melia is helping informs her.

"It's got to be hurting, the bandage will help with that. Not much but a little." Melia tells him. "Plus, you really don't want it to get infected." She adds.

"It's not that bad." He tells her.

"I've been sliced with a sword more than once. I know how stings, especially for the first few hours." Melia tells him.

"The way I see it. I'm pretty lucky. There are others who weren't." The man says looking around at the other injured, his friends, "Go help someone who needs your help more than me. I'll finish this." The man tells Melia.

"You sure?" Melia asks.

"Yeah. Go."

* * *

Ten minutes later almost everyone who can be helped has been help and are standing around as Nicholas is giving instructions.

"Put as much distance between you and here as possible." Nicholas says, "We don't know each other, we don't talk to each other, low profile." Nicholas explains, "Two months from today, we'll rendezvous at Bloomington Base." Nicholas explains, and as he does bullets suddenly rip through the dinner causing everyone to scatter and take cover. As soon as the bullets start to fly Miles quickly pulls Melia and Charlie down, behind a bar, and as he does, unknown to everyone except Melia, who felt it, Melia's shoulder gets grazed by a bullet.

"You both okay?" Miles asks concerned, looking between Melia and Charlie, worried about both of them.

"Fine." Melia and Charlie both answer, and as she does Melia hides her shoulder from view as she knows that everyone has more important things to do than worry about her.

From where they are hidden Melia, Nora, Charlie, and Miles sees Nicholas pray over the boy that Charlie was helping earlier and as she watches that Miles turns to Nora.

"Who's your best shot?" Miles asks.

"Trevor." Nora says, and as she does Miles calls the man named Trevor over.

"Get up on the roof. Anyone comes within ten yards, fire." Miles instructs, "Hurry, before they ram the doors in." He says, "Okay, you just buy us some time, all right." He requests, and once he does Trevor leaves, and Charlie crawls over to the body of Sam, the person she helped.

Seeing Charlie Nora craws over to her, and puts her hand on Charlie's back, "Charlie, Charlie, Sam was a sweet kid, but you can't lose it, not now, I need your help." Nora says, and once she does she and Charlie move away.

As Charlie and Nora move away from the dead young boy Trevor starts firing which causing the Militia to stop firing, allowing Miles to hurry over to the wall where he starts to loosen the mortar.

Seeing what Miles is doing Melia hurries over to him,

"What can I do?" Melia asks, "How can I help?" she asks.

"Help me." Miles requests, as he gets the brick lose enough to move.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing!" Nicholas asks, confused, "We don't have the proper equipment, shovels, or tools, or anything!" Nicholas says, and as he does Miles, with Melia's help, pull out a concreate brick, Melia doing her best not to wince at the pain in her arm.

"So, we'll break the legs off chairs, use kitchen tools, whatever we got!" Miles tells him.

"Chair legs? To dig a tunnel?" Nicolas asks sceptically.

"There's a lot of men up there, okay?" Miles says, "Sooner or later, they're coming in. So, we are gonna "Shawshank" our asses outta here. Come on!" Miles tells him.

"What's Shawshank?" Melia asks confused, and when Miles turns around to answer the question he notices the blood on Melia's jacket.

"You're bleeding." Miles says concerned taking a step closer to his daughter to have a look, hoping that the wound isn't serious though he is doing his best not to show that concern.

"It's nothing. Just a graze." Melia informs Miles, not wanting him to worry.

"You said you were fine." Miles reminds her.

"Because I am." Melia responds, not thinking it's a big deal.

"Sit your ass down so I can have a look." Miles tells Melia, wanting to make sure, for himself, that his daughter is okay.

Seeing the look on Miles's face Melia realises that there is no point arguing so she walks over and sits down, removing her jacket as she does, so that Miles can have a better, clearer, look at the wound.

"Padre, can I get some peroxide and bandages?" Miles asks Nicholas, who nods in response before going to collect what Miles asked for, as he does Miles walks over to his daughter, "You and me, Kid, have different definitions of fine." He informs her.

"I felt it graze me." Melia explains "I figured I'd get it treated when we were out of here." She reveals.

"What if it was worse than a graze? What would you have done then?" Miles asks, wondering how she can think a bullet wound is nothing when, as far as he knows, she has never been shot before.

"I knew it wasn't." Melia tell him "I have been slashed with a sword enough times to know what a more serious wound feels like." Melia explains "That's actually one of the two main reasons Dad told me to shut down the teaching Club every time he learnt about it; the other reason being that he was worried about what would happen to us if the wrong people found out." Melia explains.

"Here." Nicholas says handing Miles what he asked for.

"Thanks. Can you get her sister for me?" Miles requests.

"No don't." Melia tells him, and as she does Miles gives her a look, raises an eyebrow at her, "Charlie will panic, and at the moment she's helping Nora, she doesn't need to worry about me while she does that." Melia admits.

"From now on you tell me if you're hurt, okay. No matter how bad you think it is." Miles informs Melia, and as he starts to treat the wound he is glad that she was right, and the wound isn't serious as he isn't quite sure how he would have handled it if the wound was worse.

"Okay." Melia tells him, wincing as Miles cleans out the wound with peroxide.

* * *

For about ten minutes Miles treats his daughters wound, doing so to the best of his ability as while he's not amazing at treating injuries he is pretty good.

"There done." Miles finally says.

"Thanks." Melia says, grateful, "What do you want me to do?" Melia asks, as she puts her jacket back on, winching slightly.

"Rest." Miles instructs, a little surprised that she wants to help seconds after her bullet injury has been finished being treated.

"No. No way." Melia says, "I just spent ten minutes resting I don't need to rest anymore. I want to help." Melia admits, "What can I do?" She asks, once more reminding Miles of himself, not the wanting to help after being hurt thing, but the not wanting an injury limit what she can do thing.

"Go help Charlie and Nora." Miles tells her recognizing Rachel's stubbornness, and some of his own pigheadedness in the teenager, and because of that he knows that she will help no matter what he says, but if she is with Charlie and Nora they will watch her.

* * *

A while later Melia, Nora, and Charlie have spent a while making a bomb, and as they did that Nora explained to Melia and Charlie why she joined the rebels, and what motivates her. As they have finished the bomb the three of them are returning back downstairs to where Miles, Nicholas, and some of the other rebels are.

"All wired up." Nora reveals, as the three of them walk in, and seconds later the tunnel that is being dug starts to cave in, "Albert!" Nora yells, and as she does Miles lunges forward, and does what he can to pull Albert out.

"You got him?" Nicholas worried, "Do you got him?" he asks, and as he does Miles pulls out Albert, alive, out of the hole.

"You okay?" Nicholas asks, and as he does the group hears Trevor fire, then Militia fire back without him firing again.

"And we're out of ammo." Nora says.

"We don't have time to dig another tunnel." Charlie tells everyone.

"What's your brilliant idea?" Miles asks Charlie.

"We fight them off!" Charlie tells Miles.

"There's fifty men up there. You cannot stop them." Miles informs her.

"You know, that's what my dad used to say. Every time the soldiers would come into our town, and they would take our crops and our women. I bet he said it the night they came for him." Charlie says.

"And he was right. He was trying to protect you." Miles informs Charlie.

"He was being a coward!" Charlie says and before anyone can react Melia slaps her sister across the face.

"Don't you dare! Dad wasn't a coward! Everything he did he did to protect us! Never, ever, call him a coward!" Melia yells at her sister.

"Don't ever, ever, disrespect your dad! Are we clear?" Miles thunders at Charlie who gives him a small nod.

"If you agreed with Dad about how he was just trying to keep us safe then why did you join a group that taught you how to fight, and why did you kept going to it even though Dad told you to stop?" Charlie asks her sister still surprised that she hit her.

"The group did more than just teach me how to fight." Melia reveals, "I was taught that sometimes, when you are outnumbered, the best thing you can do is not fight." Melia tells her sister, but before anyone can say anything the trip wire goes off.

"Tripwire! They're coming in." Miles tells everyone.

"We've still got men up there." Nora points out, and because of that both she and Miles know what they have to do.

"Charlie, Melia. Wait here!" He tells the two girls, "I mean it." he adds, before he heads upstairs.

After Miles and Nora leave Charlie and Melia exchange looks and within seconds they come to a decision. Once they come to the decision both sisters run out of the room they are in, Melia pulling her sword to fight with while Charlie grabs a pipe.

For the next few minutes the rebels, Miles, Nora, Charlie, and Melia fight the Militia, Melia doing her best to ignore the pain in her shoulder as she sword fights with a couple of Militia soldiers, not at the same time, defeating them both.

As Miles fights he recognizes the man who is in command, and because of that he disarms the man and drags him down into the basement, Melia, Charlie, Nora, Nicholas, and some other rebels following behind him.

"Miles. It really is you, isn't it?" Jeremy, the captain of the militia, asks surprised.

"You know this guy?" Charlie asks, looking at Miles in surprise.

"Oh! You really don't know, do you?" Jeremy realised surprised.

"Uncle Miles? How do you know him?" Melia asks looking at Miles in confusion.

"You might as well tell them." Miles realises, "They will find out eventually." Miles tells Jeremy as he moves the sword away from Jeremy's neck. As he moves the sword Miles is really glad about the fact that post blackout he never told anyone he has a daughter as it means Jeremy cannot reveal that secret because he wouldn't know it, unless, of course, Bass told him which Miles severally doubts.

"This is Miles Matheson, commanding General of the Monroe Militia. A damn founding father of the Republic. Second only to Sebastian Monroe himself. He taught me everything I know." Jeremy explains to the shock off everyone except Nora, who already knew.

"Miles?" Charlie asks surprised, as Melia just stares at Miles in shock, having no idea how to respond to that.

"I'll slit your throat!" Nicholas says to Miles.

"I thought you were all about forgiveness." Miles responds.

"Christ forgives. I'm not Christ." Nicholas responds.

"You knew." Charlie says, looking at Nora, "This whole time, didn't you?" Charlie asks her, and Nora just nods.

"Wait a minute, you brought Miles Matheson in here? On purpose?" Nicholas asks Nora, sounding complete shock.

"This is so dramatic. Do you guys remember "One Life to Live"?" Jeremy asks the others.

"Shut up." Miles tells Jeremey, sounding annoyed, "Look, be pissed. Hate me. Do what you gotta do. But we got bigger fish, okay? We trade him in, we get outta here." Miles reveals.

"I don't hate you." Melia says, quietly, before she can stop herself, and even though she spoke quietly everyone heard what she said and so turned to look at her, "I don't." Melia repeats, this time sounding more confident, "I'm not saying that it's not shocking because it is, and I don't like it either, but Dad knew, didn't he?" Melia asks, looking at Miles.

"Yeah." Miles confirms, with a small nod.

"So, he knew, and yet he still told Charlie and I to come to you, which tells me he must have trusted you, that's good enough for me." Melia admits, "And even if it wasn't, I've seen enough of who you are now for myself to know I don't hate you, and I know you'll get us out of here." Melia says to everyone's shock. Honestly, no one is more shocked than Charlie as she knows that her sister has serious trust issues and she would have thought that everything Jeremey said would be more than enough to destroy any trust Melia had in Miles, but it turns out she is wrong.

At Melia's words Charlie isn't the only one who completely shocked, Miles is to, and as she speaks Miles allows himself to imagine, just for a second, that it is Rachel saying the words, something which is easy to do with how much Melia looks like her mother.

Even though Miles would like to imagine that it was Rachel saying the words Melia said Miles is relieved that his daughter actually said them as even though she doesn't, and may never, know the truth, he is glad that she doesn't hate him, as Melia's faith in him means a lot to him, even though he truly believes that he doesn't deserve it.

"Won't matter." Jeremy says breaking Miles out of his thoughts.

"Yes, it will, cause like he said, I made the rules." Miles tells everyone.

"Well, the rules of engagement have changed, kid. Monroe's done negotiating with traitors." Jeremey reveals.

"You're a bad liar, Jeremy." Miles tells the man who once he considered one of his closest friends.

"I'm a bad liar? Look me in the eye and tell me I'm a liar." Jeremy says, "So let me go or don't. I've made peace with my Lord. And when my men come in here and cut you all up into strips, you're gonna have to make ..." Jeremy begins to say but before he can say anymore Miles punches him, knocking him out, doing so to get him to stop talking.

"I'm just, I'm confused." Charlie admits, "So General Monroe, you know him?" Charlie asks, looking at Miles.

"I am not talking about this right now." Miles tells her, as he really doesn't want to talk about it.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I think we deserve an explanation ..." Charlie tells Miles, clearly speaking for both her and her sister.

"Charlie…" Melia starts to say, in a warning, but quiet voice, feeling that maybe if Miles doesn't want to talk about this then she shouldn't force him, not at least not at the moment.

"Really? Do you? Okay. Yeah, I know him. Very well." Miles confirms.

"You were in charge of the whole militia?" Charlie asks, looking shocked, and upset, and as she does Melia realises that that would be how Miles knows how to read people.

"Been a few years, but yeah." Miles tells her.

"So, you murdered people's fathers and dragged away their brothers?" Charlie asks becoming even more upset.

"Yes, Charlie! I killed fathers and sons! And husbands and, is that what you want to know? You happy?" Miles asks becoming angry part of the reason being that everything Charlie just said is part of the reason that he will never tell Melia who he is, it's part of the reason why he knows that that both of them would be best if he left them.

"Do not talk to me that way." Charlie requests, "I'm just trying to understand what's going on." Charlie informs Miles, starting to become angry as well.

"Well, now you know. Now you know why the Militia cannot be stopped, because they're mine. I trained them." Miles reveals, "And they are brutal, and smart, and vicious, because of me. That's why your dad was right. When you see them coming, you don't fight, you run." Miles says looking at both Melia and Charlie to speak, wanting them both to understand just how serious things are.

* * *

For the next couple of hours, things are very tense in the basement of the old diner, it being more than clear that Nicholas, and some of the other rebels, would very much like to kill Miles.

As dawn comes it becomes more than clear that the group need to something, and because of that Nicholas and Nora are discussing a plan.

"We charge at the door, take as many of them out as possible." Nicholas suggests.

"Nick, we all charge out that door, half of us won't make it." Nora tells him.

"Half is better than none. Now if you have a better idea ..." Nicolas responds.

"It's easy, actually, to have a better idea than that, 'cause that idea is awful." Miles says with a frown.

"I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you." Nicholas tells Miles angrily, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't let them kill you?"

"Enough!" Melia exclaims, angrily, causing everyone who is glaring at each other to look at her, and once they are she speaks before Miles can have a chance to say something in response to what Nicholas said, "We have an army about us, if want to get out alive then we have to be smart, we need a plan." Melia says, looking around, "What we don't need is to fight and glare at each other, not if we want to survive." Melia tells everyone, before turning to Miles, "Miles, you said Nicholas's plan was bad, do you have another one?"

"Yeah, I do." Miles tells her before walking over to Jeremy and slapping him awake "So you let these people go and I turn myself in…" Miles says.

"What?" Charlie asks shocked.

"To you." Miles adds.

"Miles… no." Charlie says to him.

"That's a good deal, right? I bet you'd get a parade for this." Miles tells Jeremy.

"Want that rifle. The one you were taking potshots at us with." Jeremy requests.

"Done." Miles agrees, as he starts to cut Jeremey free.

"What makes you think he'll keep his side?" Nora asks doubting that he will.

"I've known this guy for much longer than I've known any of you. He'll keep his word." Miles tells the others.

"Yeah? And what about your word?" Charlie asks, looking at him in anger.

"Can't find Danny if you're dead. All right. Let's go." Miles says as he unties Jeremy and they both leave the basement, Miles knowing that it is the only option he has to keep Melia and Charlie safe, which at the moment is what he wants most.

* * *

A few minutes later Melia, Charlie, Nora, Nicholas, and the surviving rebels are standing outside the diner, watching as Miles is taken away.

"They're gonna kill him." Charlie says, knowing that.

"He's a war criminal." Nicholas says.

"Aren't you a priest?" Melia ask, giving him a look.

"Doesn't change what he's done." Nicholas admits, "Sorry, I can only pray that the Lord will have mercy on his soul." Nicholas says, before heading back inside.

"We need to get him back." Melia says, to Nora and Charlie, once Nicholas is inside.

"I've got a plan, come on." Nora tells the sisters, before racing back inside so that they can get their stuff before going after Miles.

* * *

A little while later Melia, Charlie and Nora are setting up bombs on a nearby bridge.

"How do you know they are going to come this way?" Melia asks, as she places a bomb where Nora told her to.

"It's the only way they can come." Nora explains, as she places the last thing, "Come on, we've got to hide. They'll be here any minute." Nora tells the sisters, and once she does the three of them run and hide in the position that Nora identified earlier.

Not even ten minutes later Nora's suspicion is proven correct when the Militia, who have Miles walks across the bridge, Miles himself being in the middle with Jeremy. Less than a minute after the group stared to walk onto the bridge one of the soldiers trip the tripwire.

The second the trip wire is tripped Melia, Charlie, and Nora spring out from their hiding place. As they do Melia and pull their swords and start fighting the soldiers while Charlie uses her crossbow. Taking advantage of the chaos Miles manages to get free, killing a solider as he does.

"RUN!" Miles yells at Melia, Charlie, and Nora once he is free, and the second he does they all start to run, Miles right behind them. As she runs Charlie drops a bag, and once she is far enough away Charlie uses a flaming arrow to hit the bag, an action which sets off another bomb, allowing Melia, Miles, Charlie, and Nora to escape, without being followed.

* * *

A little while later, Melia, Nora, Charlie, and Miles are reasonably sure that they are not being followed as they walk through some more woods. As he is walking near Charlie Miles realise he doesn't want to wait anymore, he needs to hear what he can see her thinking.

"All right, let's hear it." Miles says.

"Hear what?" Charlie asks, confused.

"Tell me I'm a monster, that I'm garbage, Miles Matheson, General of the Militia." Miles says, saying what he has thought about himself before, "Come on, I wanna hear you say it." He admits.

"I'm not gonna say it." Charlie admits.

"Why not?" Miles asks, confused by that.

"'Cause I don't think it." Charlie admits.

"Yes, you do." Miles says, "You both do." He says, looking over at Melia, "Neither of you understand." Miles reveals.

"So, tell me, I want to understand." Charlie admits.

"No, you really don't." Miles says, knowing that for a fact.

"Well, fact is you still saved all those people back there, so obviously, there's a part of you that still gives a crap." Charlie says.

"You're wrong." Miles says, before starting to walk faster.

* * *

About an hour later Melia, Charlie, Miles, and Nora are still walking through woods, and as he once more noticed Melia hanging back Miles has is walking with her, and since he has been he has noticed something.

"You're quiet." Miles notes, looking at Miles.

"Huh, yeah, guess I am." Melia says, almost like she didn't realise that she hasn't said a single word since they started walking after rescuing Miles.

"How's the shoulder?" Miles asks, concerned, though he is making an effort not to show it.

"Fine." Melia answers, with a shrug.

"Normal person's definition of fine, or yours?" Miles asks, curious.

"Normal persons." Melia answers, with a slight smile, and once she does she and Miles continue to walk in silence.

"You did good today." Miles reveals, breaking the silence after a few moments.

"I did?" Melia asks surprised, looking up at Miles.

"Yeah, taking charge when the rest of us needed it the most, realising what needed to be done, trying to get us to focus on a plan, with what else was going on it was impressive." Miles tells her, "It was the kind of thing your Mom would have done." Miles informs Melia, as one thing Rachel was always good at was taking charge, getting others to see what the smart thing was.

"It was?" Melia asks, with a proud smile, which makes Miles realise that he said the right thing.

"Yeah, it was." Miles confirms, smiling slightly in response, and once he does the two of them continue to walk in silence.

For a few minute Melia and Miles continue to do just that, walk in silence, but then Miles realises that there is something he needs to know,

"Why do you trust me?" Miles asks his teenage daughter, as from what he has heard, from both Melia and Charlie, is that Melia has serious trust issues and after what she has learnt about him he would have thought that he would be last on the list of people she trusts, though he does admit, just to himself, that he is glad she trusts him.

"Honestly? I don't know." Melia admits, "I don't trust people, never have, but it's like I just know I can trust you, and I can't explain it." Melia tells her father, "I think Charlie was right, Miles, you do give a crap, maybe that's why." Melia says, and once she does the two of them just continue to walk in silence, honestly Miles isn't sure what to say about that, he isn't even sure what he thinks.

* * *

Hours later and the group has stopped walking and made camp for the night. While Miles and Nora are sitting together talking about something, and Charlie is warming her hands over the fire Melia is sitting a little away from everyone else, leaning against a tree and just thinking.

Seeing her sister, Charlie, once her hands a warm, walks over, "Hey." She says, as she sits down next to Melia.

"Hey." Melia responds, "I'm not going to apologise for hitting you, Charlie, not after what you said about Dad." Melia informs her older sister, assuming that that is the reason that Charlie has come over to talk to her.

"I'm not here about that." Charlie admits, telling the truth, "I'm here to talk."

"What about?" Melia asks, sounding, and feeling defensive.

"I don't want to fight anymore, Melia." Charlie admits, with a sigh, "I feel like all we've done since we left home is fight, and I don't want to do that anymore." Charlie admits.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore either, Charlie, but all we ever do is fight." Melia reminds her sister, "How many times did Dad joke that he knew something was wrong because we weren't fighting?" Melia asks her sister.

"A lot." Charlie admits, "But it's not usually this bad."

"Usually we have Danny playing mediator." Melia reminds her sister, "But nothing's usual about this." Melia says, as she looks around.

"Danny playing mediator is normally just him telling us that we're idiots." Charlie says, with a slight smile, "It's him telling us that we're arguing about nothing and telling us to stop putting him in the middle of every argument we have." Charlie says, with a slight, fond, smile.

"It worked, didn't it?" Melia asks, turning to look at her sister.

"Yeah, it did." Charlie says quietly, some sadness in her voice, and once she speaks the two sisters drift into silence.

"I was grazed by a bullet today." Melia tells her sister, breaking the silence, knowing that Charlie is going to realise she is hurt sooner or later, and that it would be better if she found out from her.

"What! Where? Let me have a look." Charlie says, clearly concerned, as she starts to look at her sister up and down, looking for any signs of injuries.

"It's my shoulder, and it's fine, Uncle Miles patched me up." Melia explains.

"When did that happen?" Charlie asks interested, while she feels guilty about the fact that she didn't notice.

"When the diner was sprayed with bullets." Melia explains, "Miles fixed me up before I came over to help you and Nora." Melia explains.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asks, stressing the words.

"Positive, I'm fine, it wasn't that bad." Melia explains, and once she does both sisters drift into silence.

After a little while of sitting in silence Melia puts her head on her sisters' shoulder, and Charlie puts an arm around her, and the two of them just continue to sit in silence, staring at the fire.

Across the fire Miles is sitting with Nora, talking with her while watching Charlie and Melia out of the corner of his eyes, as he watches them he knows, without a doubt, that he will not be sleeping until he is sure that they are.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

 **AN2:** As I am pretty far ahead in chapters I decided to post another chapter already, also there is a chapter in a couple of chapters time that I completely loved writing so there is a part of me that wants you to ready it as soon as possible, hope you enjoy. PLEASE, REVIEW.

* * *

A week and a half has passed since Charlie and Melia found out about Miles's past and ever since the two of them, Nora, and Miles have been walking together. As they walked Nora, Melia, and Charlie spent a lot of time talking, and getting to know each other. Miles, on the other hand, listened to the conversations that the three of them had, and even occasionally contributed, but for the most part he didn't really make an effort as with every day that pasts he gets that much closer to leaving, to protect Melia and Charlie.

As they are a day late meeting up with Maggie and Aaron, Melia, Charlie, Miles, and Nora have all been walking rather fast for a little while when Miles suddenly stops, and faces the others.

"There's a way station coming up." Miles reveals, "Captain Neville would have had to pass, we need to find out when." Miles explains, as he looks at Melia, Charlie, and Nora.

"How are we going to do that?" Charlie asks.

"One of us will have to get one of the soldiers away from the station." Miles reveals, "Stealing the food and a chase through the woods will work." Miles realises.

"When you say, someone, you mean me or Charlie, right?" Melia asks Miles.

"Right." Miles confirms, being reasonably sure that she is going to volunteer this time and he doubts that even Charlie could stop her.

"Well, you were bait last time." Melia says, looking at her sister, "I'll do it this time."

"Can you even run with your leg?" Charlie asks, wanting to find a reason why she can't do this.

"My leg is completely heled." Melia informs her sister, "I can do this, Charlie." Melia says, giving her sister a look.

"It's dangerous, Melia." Charlie says.

"It's for Danny, Charlie." Melia reminds her sister, "It's the only way we can get a lead on where he is, so I'm doing this." Melia says, her stubbornness showing itself once more, making Miles, Charlie, and Nora, all realise that there is no way that they can stop her, no way that Melia won't do this, "So, I steal the food, and run, anything else?" she asks, looking at Miles.

"I'm going to show you a spot. When you get to that spot I need you to purposely trip and fall." Miles explains.

"Okay, then what?" Melia asks curious.

"Then I'll handle the rest." Miles reveals, and as he does Charlie feels a little less worried about her sister, as what she is going to do isn't overly dangerous, but at the same time she is still worried and she knows that she won't relax until her sister has done what she has to do.

"Charlie and I will get in position." Nora tells Miles "You show Melia what to do." She says, and once she does Miles nods in response before he and Melia go in one direction while Nora and Charlie go in another. Honestly, Miles doesn't feel too great about letting his daughter do what she is going to do, but he doesn't say anything as he knows he doesn't have any right to tell her that she can't.

* * *

A little while later the plan managed to go off without a problem, the solider followed Melia, just like Miles knew he would, and when Melia pretended to fall Miles came out of the place he was hiding place and scared the man with just his name, allowing them to all learn where Danny was heading and when he passed through.

A little while later the group are walking through an open area, on their way to meet up with Maggie and Aaron, and as they walk Charlie realises that she cannot keep her curiosity in any longer.

"What stories does that guy know about you?" Charlie asks curious, "He looked like he was about to wet himself." Charlie admits.

"Come on, I told you it's none of your business, all right?" Miles tells Charlie, looking less than happy.

"Look, and normally, I'd agree, except every person that we meet wants to capture you, kill you, kill us for knowing you, or they're flat-out terrified of you." Charlie reminds him.

"Charlie, drop it." Melia whispers to her sister, being able to tell that this is something that Miles really doesn't want to talk about, and Charlie just ignores her.

"Listen, Charlie ..." Miles begins to say but Charlie cuts him off.

"We are so close to catching up to Danny by what, tomorrow? And I don't even know who I'm walking with or what I'm walking into." Charlie says, honestly Melia would also like the same answers but as she has seen the way Miles reacts every time a question about his past is asked she has accepted that they are likely not going to get an answer, and so she's come to the decision not to ask anymore.

"Damn it, Charlie, shut up! Let it go! I don't owe you an explanation, I owe you nothing! All right?" Miles says angrily, even though he knows that isn't strictly true, "If you want your brother back, drop it. Or I swear to you, I'm out of here, and you and Melia can find Danny yourselves." Miles says, it being clear to Melia, Nora, and Charlie just how angry he is, and once he speaks he starts to walk in front of everyone, getting closer to leave with every hour that passes.

"Great Charlie, really, good job." Melia tells her sister, sarcastically.

"I just want some answers Melia. What's wrong with that?" Charlie asks her sister angrily.

"What's wrong is that Miles clearly doesn't want to give them." Melia tells her, "We should respect that, at least at the moment." Melia explains.

"We deserve to know something." Charlie tells her "Don't you want to know just what it is that our Uncle has done that makes almost everyone we meet terrified off him?" Charlie asks her sister curious.

"Of course, I do." Melia tells her, meaning that, "But we can't force him to tell us things Charlie and it's only going to make him angrier if we keep trying to." Melia explains to her sister.

"I get that, I do." Charlie admits "But I really don't like it." She reveals, as the two sisters continue to walk, neither speaking.

* * *

A little over an hour later Melia, Charlie, Nora, and Miles are walking into the town where Maggie and Aaron should be waiting for them.

"HELLO?" Charlie yells, wondering where Maggie and Aaron are.

"Charlie?" The group hear a voice they recognize as Maggie yell back.

Hearing the voice, that they recognize very well, Charlie and Melia look at each other before the quickly run around the corner and once they do they see Maggie and Aaron waiting. Once they see their friends Melia and Charlie rush forward and Maggie hugs them both.

"I wasn't sure I was ever going to see you two again." Maggie tells the two girls who she considers to be her own as she hugs them.

"We're fine." Melia assures her, as they break apart, "How are you?" she asks curious.

"Fine, fine, we, we're just happy to see you." Maggie admits.

"This is Nora." Charlie introduces.

"And this is who's going up against the Militia? Really?" Nora asks, looking Maggie and Aaron up and down, and really not liking their chances.

"Now you see what I mean." Miles tells her "Come on. Grab your crap. Let's go." Miles tells everyone.

"Now?" Aaron asks, being surprised by that.

"Yeah, Danny's close. We can maybe catch up by tomorrow." Charlie informs the others.

"You're joking!" Maggie comments, surprised, daring herself to hope that maybe they will see Danny again soon, and as she does both Charlie and Melia shake their heads no.

"Let's hurry then." Maggie tells them, and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

A little while later Melia, Charlie, Maggie, Aaron, Nora, and Miles are still walking, even though it has gotten dark, because they collectively decided to walk through the night because of how close they are to where Danny is.

As the six of them walk by fire torch light, they all suddenly hear something chewing.

"What is that?" Melia asks, being more creeped out that she'd like to admit, and as she does Miles signals for everyone to stop where they are, and Charlie moves so that she is slightly in front of her sister. Once everyone has stopped Miles throws the torch in the direction that the sound is coming from illuminating a pack of dogs. Seconds later the dogs notice the group and start barking at them.

"RUN!" Miles yells, and once he does that is exactly what they do, except Charlie doesn't start running until she is holding her little sisters' hand and once she is holding it she doesn't let go, not until they have both climbed over a fence that Miles lead them too.

Seconds after the group reached the fence everyone is over it, Aaron being the last one, and due to that fact his leg is bitten by one of the dogs, which Maggie manages to shoot and kill with Charlie's crossbow.

* * *

In Philadelphia, with no idea what her daughters are going through Rachel is sitting in her room, which is her cell, sketching. As Rachel sketches she hears someone at the door so she quickly closes the box she is sketching in, and hides the notebook among other books, and stands up, just as Bass walks into the room.

"Evening, Rachel, can't sleep?" Bass asks.

"I never to sleep very well here, I'm... I'm not sure why." Rachel says, clearly sarcastic, "What do you want, Bass?" Rachel asks.

"What do I want? Rachel, as if you don't know." Bass says, walking towards her, "As if you don't know what I've always wanted." He says, walking extremely close to her.

"We really have to play this game?" Rachel asks? As she walks over to the desk and sits in the chair, wanting to get as far away from Bass as possible, "You've asked me all these questions a hundred times."

"And I'm gonna ask you again. What was Ben working on?" Bass asks.

"Ben was an algebra teacher." Rachel informs him, and as she does Monroe laughs softly and sits down.

"If Ben was an algebra teacher, why was he working for the Department of Defence? And why did he have full SAP clearance?" Bass asks, "Why on the night of the blackout did he call Miles and tell him the power was going out five seconds before it did? Ben knew why the lights went out." Bass says, "Did he know how to turn 'em back on?" he asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel lies.

"Haven't I been a good host to you, Rachel? I mean, I haven't put you in a dungeon. I haven't killed you, that's out of respect to you, to our friendship." Bass says, before turning towards the door, "Sergeant Strausser." Bass calls and once he does another man, in a militia officer uniform, walks in.

Once Strausser walks in Bass looks to Rachel, and as she knows exactly what is about to happen, as it has happened many, many times before Rachel just puts her hands behind her back. Seeing Rachel's actions Bass gets up and leaves.

After Bass leaves Strausser unrolls a cloth that has a lot of different tools inside, and places them on the desk.

"Mrs Matheson, my apologies, in advance." Strausser says, as he picks up one of the tools.

* * *

About an hour after the dogs chased them Miles, Nora, Maggie, Aaron, Melia, and Charlie, are taking a break, resting a little. As they rest Maggie is checks Aaron's leg, while Charlie and Melia watch, and Nora and Miles, who are off away from the others, are talking.

As she listens to Aaron and Maggie talk Melia notices something her sister looking around in a strange way, "Hey, you okay?" Melia asks curious.

"Yeah, it's just…. I feel like someone is watching me." Charlie explains, as she looks around, trying to see if she can see anyone.

"Maybe we should get Miles." Melia comments, looking around to see if she can spot someone.

"Good idea." Charlie admits, and the two sisters walk over to where Miles and Nora are talking. As the two of them get closer to Miles and Nora they can hear what the two of them are saying.

"You're right." Nora says, "It's about Charlie and Melia, and you made them a promise." Charlie and Melia hear Nora tells Miles.

"I don't… I don't need any of this." Miles admits.

"They're your family." Nora reminds him.

"Doesn't make them my responsibility." Miles says, even though he knows that technically Melia is his responsibility, "I have no idea why I signed on for this in the first place." Miles says, "It's not… it's not my fault that their dad's dead, not my fault what happened to their Mom." Miles says, not wanting to admit that it is, "I don't even know Charlie, or Melia, family or not, I'm not doing this anymore, I'm out." Miles says, as he turns to see both Charlie and Melia, it being obvious to him that they both heard everything that he said, something which he can't help but feel bad about, not that he would ever show that.

Seeing them, Miles pauses for a second, then without a word he walks passed both Charlie and Melia, it being obvious to him that both sisters are trying not to cry. After Miles walks away Melia forces herself to push down everything that she is feeling before turning around and walking back over to Aaron and Maggie, making sure to stay as far away from Miles as possible.

After her sister walks away, Charlie takes several steps closer to Nora, so that she can talk to her.

"He's leaving?" Charlie asks Nora, sounding shocked.

"Yeah. It seems like it." Nora tells her "I'm sorry Charlie. I really thought he had changed." Nora says, meaning that.

"He promised that he would help get Danny back." Charlie says, the truth being that she is both upset and angry.

"I know he did." Nora tells her not sure what else she can say "Miles may have broken his promise but I haven't. I'll do what I can to help." Nora tells her.

"Thank you." Charlie tells her sincerely "I better go talk to Melia, not that there is likely to be much of a conversation."

"What do you mean?" Nora asks confused.

"When things get too much for her emotionally, Melia stops talking." Charlie admits, remembering that her sister didn't talk for over three months after their mother left, "Ever since Danny was taken and Dad died I have been waiting for her to just stop talking, but she hasn't. I think that finding out that Miles is leaving might change that." Charlie admits.

"How long does she not talk for?" Nora asks.

"It depends." Charlie answers, and the two of them head back to where the others are, Charlie thinking back to when she was a kid as they go.

 _Seven Years Post Blackout_

 _Rachel, Ben, twelve-year-old Charlie, nine-year-old Danny, and seven-year-old Melia were all standing on a deserted road in a wooded area._

 _At the time the three kids were standing together, Charlie standing between her brother and sister, holding Danny's hand with her right hand while holding Melia's with her left, while their father was standing behind them and Rachel in front of them hugging Melia._

" _I love you." Rachel told her youngest daughter, before they broke apart and Rachel started to hug Danny._

" _Why do you have to leave?" Charlie asked, having not understood why her mother was going to leave._

" _She's going for supplies. It's important, Charlie." Ben said._

" _But you've never gone on a trip like this before." Charlie said to her._

" _I love you." Rachel said to Danny, as they broke apart, "I'll be back in a couple of months." She informed Charlie._

" _Months? That's such a long time. Just please, don't go." Charlie requested, as her mother looked straight at her._

" _I need your help." Rachel told her daughter, "Listen to your Dad, protect your brother and sister, promise?" Rachel said, and once Charlie nodded Rachel hugged her daughter._

" _I Love you." Rachel told her._

" _I love you too." Charlie said in response, and once she did the five Matheson's shared a hug, before Rachel, quiet reluctantly pulled away from the hug, and started to leave._

" _Mom! Mom! Please! Mom!" Charlie called as Rachel started to walk away, "Don't go! Mom, please, don't go!" Charlie yelled, and to prevent her from following her mother Ben put an arm around Charlie, so that she couldn't move, as Rachel kept walking._

* * *

Hours later, it is morning and the group have spent all night walking, and they are now walking through an abandoned amusement park. For the entire time they walked Charlie's prediction was proven to be correct as Melia didn't say a single word to anyone, not even when Charlie and Maggie both tried talking to her, causing both of them to become concerned about her, a concern which for Maggie, only grows, when Charlie explains to her what happened in the two weeks they were separated.

As they walk Miles has realised that someone is following them, and so he tells Nora that, "He'll be right back." Before he goes to investigate.

A few minutes after Miles left Charlie, Melia, Aaron, Maggie, and Nora all hear the sounds of fighting so they follow the sound and find Miles and Nora fighting. Seeing what is going on Charlie, Melia, Aaron, Maggie, and Nora hurry forward and attempt to break up the fight, Nora and Aaron holding back Miles while Charlie pushes Nate away.

"Oh, stop it, both of you!" Charlie tells Miles and Nate, clearly annoyed.

"He's militia." Miles reminds Charlie.

"Nate, right?" Aaron asks, looking at him.

"His name's not Nate." Charlie reveals.

"How do you know?" Maggie asks interested.

"Melia and I saw him near Pontiac." Charlie explains.

"You what?" Miles asks shocked, and a little angry that they didn't tell him that.

"She cuffed me to a pole. Took me two days to get free." Nate informs everyone.

"Look, I thought I handled it." Charlie says as she thought that after she cuffed Nate to that poll that he would have had such a hard time getting free that he wouldn't be able to follow them.

"Yes. Clearly you handled it." Miles tells her, clearly sarcastic.

"Look, we have bigger problems here." Charlie reminds him.

"He's a spy, Charlie. Who knows what he told Neville or Monroe?" Miles asks.

"So, let's find out. He's part of Neville's unit. You said so yourself. Don't you think maybe he knows something about Neville? Or Danny?" Charlie asks, "Besides, what the hell do you care? You're leaving." Charlie tells him angrily.

"She's got a point, Miles." Nora tells Miles as she ties Nate's hands.

"Oh, hey, it's all good with me. I just get to keep a closer eye." Nate tells everyone as Miles walks off.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asks.

"Oh, I'm going to get my sword, if that's okay with you." Miles says as he walks up the stairs which leads him up to where he left his sword.

"Go to hell." Charlie says angrily.

* * *

Far away from his sisters, scared, and alone, Danny has managed to get away from Tom Neville and his men, using a really bad storm as an opening, but before he can get away Tom catches him, and drags him into a storm cellar.

* * *

A little while later, the group, which now includes a prisoner are still walking through the old amusement park.

"So, you're leaving, huh?" Maggie asks Miles, as the two of them walk down stairs.

"It's for the best, you don't know who I am, Maggie, don't know what I've done." He says.

"I do actually, Charlie told me." Maggie reveals, "That makes you a murderer, right? Maybe one of the great ones." She comments.

"Then you understand why they're better off without me." Miles says.

"That's probably true." Maggie admits, "But what makes you think you're better off without them?" she asks.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Miles asks, causing Maggie to turn and look directly at him.

"I spent years trying to get back to my boys, years, I walked across the country, and then up and down the East Coast, you'd think I could find one damn ship to take me home, but I never did." Maggie reveals, "Until I gave up, knew I'd never see my kids again, that they probably died, scared, alone crying for their Mother." Maggie says, sadly, "So I wandered, found myself in Wisconsin, picked a nice spot, poured myself a cup of poison, and then, of all people, your brother found me." Maggie reveals, "I think he saw something desperate in my eyes." Maggie admits.

"Yeah. That sounds like Ben." Miles admits.

"I met his kids, followed them all back home, and then I came to love them." Maggie admits, "Ben and his kids, they gave me a reason to live, they saved my life, Miles, they saved me." Maggie reveals, "So if you give those girls, your girl, half a chance maybe they can do the same for you." Maggie says, revealing with two simple words that she knows the truth.

* * *

A little while later the group are in a more open area of the amusement park, and when they are they find themselves surrounded by the pack of dogs.

"There is a diner behind us on the count of three we hall ass." Miles tells everyone, as he looks around, before suddenly saying, "Three!" as he realises that they don't have time to count.

As soon as Miles told them to run Charlie grabs her little's sisters hand and doesn't let go as they run, not until they are inside the diner. Just after she lets go of her sisters hand Charlie looks around and she realises something.

"Where's Maggie?"

"She was right behind me." Nora says.

"Wait here. I'll go get her." Miles tells the others, before leaving.

After Miles leaves Charlie looks to her little sister and as she sees her Charlie recognizes the signs of Melia attempting to hide how scared she is, something which she would have been able to do if Charlie didn't know her sister as well as she does, "Maggie will be okay." Charlie tells her sister, as she walks over to her, and once she is close enough she puts an arm around her, "She'll be okay." Charlie once more assures her sister.

For a few minutes the sisters just stand and wait until the door opens and Miles, carrying Maggie who is clearly hurt, hurry in.

"Maggie, what happened?" Charlie asks as both she and Melia rush over to Maggie.

"There's a guy out there." Miles informs everyone.

"What guy? Who?" Aaron asks confused.

"Maggie, what'd he say?" Miles asks needing to know so that he can figure out what to do.

"He said I killed his dog." Maggie says looking directly at Miles as Nora puts a tourniquet around Maggie's leg.

"Oh, this is great." Miles says sarcastically, "There's not just a pack of strays out there. They belong to that psycho. They're his attack dogs." Miles says knowing that this is very, very bad for everyone.

"Listen. He severed an artery. I'm bleeding out." Maggie informs the others.

"No, you'll be okay." Charlie tells her as both she and Melia help to move Maggie into a better position.

"With those dogs out there, how the hell do we get out of here?" Aaron asks as he doesn't see a way.

"Right. Just keep the doors locked. Nora, let's go." Miles tells everyone.

"You're going out there? They're right outside." Aaron reminds him.

"We'll get up on the roof. Hopscotch a few buildings over. Put some distance between us." Miles explains.

"To do what?" Aaron asks.

"I'm gonna find this whack job. And he's gonna call off his mutts. Believe me." Miles says as he and Nora leave the diner.

"How can we help?" Charlie asks, looking at Maggie wanting to do something, needing to do something.

"Leave. You know you have to leave, right?" Maggie tells Aaron, Charlie, and Melia.

"Maggie, no way." Charlie and Aaron both say as Melia shakes her head.

"Danny is twenty-four hours from here, you're wasting time." Maggie tells her as she struggles with every breath.

"We'll get Danny back. All of us, together." Charlie tells her and Melia nods.

"If you lost him because of me, I'd never forgive myself. Charlie, Melia, please." Maggie says looking at both the girls.

"Maggie, I know that we haven't been easy." Charlie says speaking for both her and Melia because she knows, without a doubt, that Melia won't say it herself and because of that she needs to speak for both of them as they gave Maggie a much harder time than Danny ever did, "Our Mom was gone, and then you were there, and we don't know how to…" Charlie starts to say, and as she speaks Maggie cuts her off.

"No, it's all right. I understand." Maggie tells them looking at both girls.

"You were there. You were always there for us. Kind, protective, annoying." Charlie says and both her and Maggie laugh and surpassingly Melia gives a small one. "The least we can do is give you a taste of your own medicine. We're staying." Charlie says and once she does Melia sits down next to Maggie and puts an arm around her.

* * *

"If Maggie doesn't make it I'm not sure if Melia is going to be able to handle it. Not to mention what it will do to Charlie." Nora says and she and Miles make their way across the roofs, trying to find the man and his dogs.

"What do you mean?" Miles asks, once more trying not to let his worry show.

"Miles think about it. Melia's fifteen, yeah she is a strong fifteen-year-old but she is still only fifteen." Nora points out "In just the last three weeks she has seen her Dad killed, her brother taken, been away from home for the first time, killed, been in battle, opened herself to trust two strangers even though she doesn't trust people and now the one person who she was counting on to get her brother back has said he is going to leave, and she is likely going to have to watch her step mother bleed out before he eyes." Nora explains "That's a lot for an adult to deal with let alone a kid."

"She hasn't said a word since she overheard me saying that I am leaving." Miles tells Nora, as he does he realises that being silent is something that both he and Rachel do on occasion, though he more than Rachel, and It looks like it is another thing she inherited from him and he can't help but worry about that.

"According to Charlie that's what Melia does when things get too much, she becomes silent. Apparently, Charlie was waiting for it to happen long before now." Nora tells him.

"I don't see the guy, do you?" Miles asks his friend while thinking about what Nora has just told him.

"No." Nora realises "We should get back." She suggests and Miles nods.

* * *

"Listen, the tourniquet's not good enough. I'm losing too much blood." Maggie informs everyone with a moan of pain.

"What do we do?" Charlie asks.

"There's a sewing needle in my bag. Some clamps, they look like scissors." Maggie explains and as she does Charlie grabs Maggie's bag and races over to a counter where she opens it to try and find what she needs.

"Wait, wait! What are you saying?" Aaron asks thinking that Maggie can't be thinking what he is positive that she is.

"You need to stitch up the artery." Maggie tells the others.

"You're talking about us doing surgery." Aaron says shocked.

"Okay, what's first?" Charlie asks as she gets the clamps out of Maggie's bag.

"You need to sterilize everything." Maggie explains, "I think Miles had some whiskey." Maggie reveals, and once she does Charlie races over to Miles's pack and starts to rummage through it, trying to find the whiskey, but before she finds it a man reaches out from the kitchen, from behind her, and grabs her, causing Charlie to scream as the guy takes her away.

"Charlie!" Maggie yells.

"Damn it, Charlie!" Nate yells trying to get free so that he can help her, but he is tied so tight that he can't.

"Charlie! Charlie!" Aaron yells running over to the hatch where Charlie was pulled away, wanting to do something to help, but he isn't able to.

"CHARLIE!" Melia suddenly yells, and before anyone can react she has gotten up, and ran across the room. Once she is across the room Melia grabs her sword, pushes Aaron out of the way and goes through the vents that Charlie was taken through.

"MELIA!" Maggie and Aaron yell, though neither are able to follow.

"Damn it." Nate yells, trying to get free so that he can go after her, but he isn't able to.

* * *

After leaving the diner Melia just heads through the vents, hoping that even though Charlie is a hell of a lot better tracker than her that she is good enough to find her sister. As Melia heads through the vents Melia is quite relieved to find that there is no blood because that means that Charlie isn't hurt, at least not yet.

* * *

About five minutes after Melia left, following her sister, Miles and Nora re-enter the diner.

"Couldn't find him." Miles reveals.

"Miles, he took Charlie, and Melia followed, trying to find her herself." Aaron tells Miles, while he applies more pressure to Maggie's leg.

"Which door did he come in?" Nora asks.

"Miles, heavily armed, multiple knifes. Hauled her through the kitchen." Nate reveals, "Last look, she was still alive." Nate explains, "Melia had a single sword, and I think I saw a knife, she was about a minute behind." Nate tells Miles.

"You're coming with me." Miles says, as he grabs his sword to cut Nate free

"Uh, I need to operate. I need help." Aaron tells everyone, as Nate stands up.

"I'll stay." Nora says going over to Aaron and Maggie to do what she can to help.

"I'll bring them back Maggie." Miles says, looking right at Maggie, clearly making a promise, before he and Nate leave, going the same way that Melia and Charlie went.

* * *

After leaving the diner Melia manages to follow her sisters trail for a little while, before losing it, then finding it again, and as she does she realises that she needs a better idea about where to go.

"CHARLIE!" Melia yells, realising a second after she does that it probably wasn't a smart idea.

"MELIA, RUN, GET OUT OF…." Charlie's voice says, before becoming muffled.

Thanks to her sisters yell Melia realises that she is close and so she draws her sword, and looks around, trying to determine where her sisters voice came from.

Once she has determined the most likely place Melia continues to walk, watching for any possible sign either for danger or sing of her sister. About a minute or so after Melia heard her sister yell a man, the man who took her sister, comes out of nowhere and starts to fight Melia.

Thanks to her training Melia is able to defend against his attacks, but because of the fact that he is bigger, and stronger he is able to disarm her, causing her sword to fly out of her reach, before she can land a decent blow, and because of that Melia just charges at him, and takes him, knowing what matters is getting the knife out of his hand.

As Melia wrestles with the man, trying to get the knife she hears, "CHARLIE, MELIA!" Being yelled by Miles, who sounds worried.

"DOWN HERE! MILES! Melia yells, as she uses all her strength to prevent the knife from stabbing into her chest, which is it very close to doing.

"Get away from her." Miles's voice suddenly says, pulling the man off Melia while Nate stabs him with an arrow.

"Are you alright?" Miles asks concerned, as he helps Melia to stand, and in response Melia doesn't say anything, she just throws her arms around Miles, hugging him, "Are you alright?" he asks once more.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thank you." Melia assures Miles, once she breaks the hug, Miles having hugged her tighter than he's hugged anyone in a long time.

"Melia, where's Charlie?" Nate asks.

"I heard her voice a couple of minutes ago, it was coming from this way." Melia says, pointing in the direction where the voice was coming, and as she points Miles hands her back her sword as he grabs the dog whistle that was around the man's neck.

"Come on, let's get your sister back." Miles tells Melia, who nods in response, and the two of them, along with Nate head in the direction hat they said they heard Charlie's voice coming from.

* * *

Five minutes later Aaron and Nora are still preforming surgery on Maggie's leg, in the diner, when the dogs stop barking and Melia, Charlie, Melia and Nate hurry in through the front doors.

"What happened to the dogs?" Nora asks, seeing the four of them.

"Gave 'em a time-out." Miles says holding up the whistle.

"Charlie? Melia?" Aaron asks concerned.

"We're fine." Charlie assures him.

"How's Maggie?" Melia asks concerned, as the two sisters squat down next to Maggie, on the side which doesn't have the leg that is being operated on.

"I'm um, almost done." Aaron reveals.

"You saved me, you both saved me." Maggie says to Charlie and Melia, looking between the two sisters.

"That's right. We're gonna save you, okay?" Charlie says as tears come to her eyes, and Melia fights not to let them come to hers.

"No. You saved me. Thank you." Maggie tells Charlie and Melia.

"No, no, don't talk like that. Hey, you're gonna be okay." Melia tells her, not sure she believes that, but wanting to say it, needing to say it.

"I've lost too much blood." Maggie informs everyone.

"No, I did just what you said." Aaron objects.

"I'd like my phone." Maggie says, looking at Aaron.

"Maggie please, please hold on, Maggie." Melia says, trying her hardest not to cry.

"Please don't go, Maggie. Maggie, please, don't go." Charlie says, starting to sob, "Maggie, please" she says.

As she holds her phone, Aaron realising that she is trying to picture her kids, Maggie dies.

"Please don't go, please, please, don't leave us, Maggie." Charlie says, crying, "Everyone leaves us, please don't." Charlie says, as she cries.

"Please, Maggie, please." Melia says, as she can't hold it any longer and she starts to cry.

As both Melia and Charlie break down in tears Miles walks over to the sisters, helps them both up and then hugs them both at the same time.

"I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm not gonna leave." Miles tells Melia and Charlie, not just telling them, but making them a promise, and once he does he just holds them, allowing them both to cry into his chest Charlie having an arm around her little sister as well as Miles.

* * *

In Philadelphia, far away from where her heartbroken daughters are Rachel is sitting on the sofa in her 'room' with her back to the door when Bass walks in and leans right against her ear.

"Back for more questions?" Rachel asks.

"No, just one question, Rachel, what kind of mother are you?" Bass asks.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asks, keeping annoyance out of her voice.

"Well, you abandoned your children, you left them alone with Ben." Bass reminds her, "Did you even stop and hesitate? Did it hurt? Or are you just too cold of a bitch to feel anything?" Bass asks, but then he pauses, "No, no, don't answer that." Bass requests, "Now, your son's gonna be here very soon." Bass says, and as he does Rachel's eyes fill with tear, "And you think you're tough, but let's see how tough you are when we start ripping out his molars, let's see if you start talking then." Bass says, "Or like I said, maybe you don't even care about your kids. I guess we'll find out soon enough, won't we?" he asks before leaving, and as he does Rachel thinks back to the last time she saw her kids.

 _Flashback Seven years Post Blackout_

 _After hugging Ben, Charlie, Danny, and Melia all at the same time Rachel kissed each of her three children on the head before she walked away. As she walked away Rachel had to fight her impulse to turn back, to go back to her kids, just like her daughter was begging her to._

* * *

 _After leaving her family Rachel walked for a while before she arrived at a barn, where there was a Monroe Militia Wagon which soldiers were loading. As she got to the entrance of the barn Rachel just paused and waited as a solider approached, walking away from a table where there were two men with their backs to her._

" _I came. Like you asked." Rachel said, and once she did one of the men turned around and walked towards her, and the man wasn't just any man, but Miles, "Miles, you promise me, just promise me I'll see my kids again." Rachel requested, and once she did Miles didn't say a single word he just motioned for the soldier to handcuff Rachel, before he turned back around and walked back to the table._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

 **AN2:** So, I am going to upload tonight, and tomorrow, because I ABSOLUTELY love the next chapter and it gives a huge insight into who Melia is.

* * *

It has been a little while since Maggie died, and in that time Maggie's body was taken out to the woods where Miles and Aaron dug the grave in an open area and buried her. As they did that Melia, Charlie, and Nara watched on, and Nate was tied to a tree. Once Maggie was buried Miles and Nora stepped back and allowed Melia, Charlie, and Aaron to stand at Maggie's grave for about half an hour, grieving their loss.

"Come on, we've got to get going." Miles tells them, breaking the silence.

"Miles, give them a minute." Nora tells him.

"I've given them thirty." Miles tells her, "That's plenty. It's time to go." He says.

"Miles, stop it." Nora says to him, as Charlie walks over to Miles.

"We've lost too much time already." Miles points out.

"Miles, we just buried Maggie, so please, let us say goodbye." Charlie requests, and as she looks at the grave Melia doesn't say anything because there is a part of her that knows Miles is right.

"Goodbye? To who? It's just a body in the ground, Charlie, but Danny he's still alive and he's close." Miles reminds her, knowing that he is being harsh, but it is what he needs to do right now, it's what Charlie and Melia need him to do, even if they don't see it, "If you want him back neither of you can do this, you don't have the luxury." Miles says, looking between Melia and Charlie, "but hangin around here, crying, it's not gonna help." Miles explains, "Let's move.' He instructs, and once he does Charlie walks back over to her sister while Miles walks over to Nate.

"We've got to go." Charlie tells her sister, and in response Melia just nods. Seeing her sisters nod Charlie turns around and she and Aaron both start to walk back over to Miles and Nora. As they do that Melia bends down and near the cross they built,

"Bye Maggie, thanks you, for everything, and I'm sorry." Melia tells her, then without looking back at Maggie's cross, not even for a second, Melia stands up and walks over to Charlie and Nora.

"Here." Nora says handing her, her pack, Melia still having her sword around her waist.

"Thanks." Melia tells her, taking the bag, and once she has handed the bag over Nora starts to walk.

"You going to go silent on me again?" Charlie asks her little sister, as she puts her arm around Melia's shoulders, something that, because Melia is slightly taller than her, isn't the easiest thing to do.

"I don't know." Melia admits, "We should catch up to Miles." Melia says, and that is exactly what they do.

* * *

For a few hours Melia, Charlie, Aaron, Nora, and Miles walk through the woods, mainly in silence, though they occasionally talk, until they hear a sound that is unfamiliar to both Miles and Charlie, but not to the others.

"What is that?" Charlie asks, sounding completely confused.

"No." Miles says, sounding shocked, before he starts to run, and as he does everyone else follows him.

* * *

About a minute later Melia, Charlie, Miles, Aaron, and Nora are all hidden on a ridge, huddled together, and from where they are they can clearly see a train.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Miles shocked, "If Monroe's got a train, it's bad, it could be real bad." Miles admits, concern clear on his face.

"How is it working? I thought nothing electrical worked." Melia comments.

"It's not electric." Miles explains, looking at her, "It's a steam engine, it's how things were moved across country before electricity." He reveals, and from the look on Miles's face it is more than clear to Melia and Charlie just how bad things are.

* * *

Away from her children, who are closer to each other than they have been in weeks, Rachel is in her cell, sitting on the windowsill, when Bass walks in.

"Your son is boarding the train, and he'll be here soon." Bass reveals, "Rachel, come on, this is good news." Bass reveals.

"How is this good news?" Rachel asks, not seeing that it is, in fact she is pretty sure it is the worst possible news.

"Well, you can be with your boy again, you can be happy again." Bass explains.

"Bass, please." Rachel says, standing up, "We used to be friends, if that means anything to you, let Danny go." Rachel requests, "You have me, I'll tell you anything." Rachel says.

"I know. I know you will. Do you know how I know? Cause I'm gonna have your son here with me." Bass explains.

"You're a son of a bitch." Rachel says, angrily.

"I gave you a chance to cooperate, I'm sorry it's come to this." Bass says, before he leaves.

* * *

A little while later Charlie has done recon while Miles, Nora, Aaron, Melia, and Nate stay in an abandoned garage that they have started to use as a base.

As she has been back for a few moments Charlie has just finished explaining what she knows to the others, and what she knows does very little to help Miles with his concern.

"When's it leaving?" Miles asks.

"First thing tomorrow." Charlie answers.

"Headed to Philly right?" Miles asks Charlie, who nods, "There putting Danny on that train, I'm sure of it." Miles tells the others, before turning to Nate who is chained up, "How about you, militia boy? You know about any of this?" he asks, and Nate doesn't say anything, "Danny's here, somewhere." He reveals, looking at the others, "If we don't find him by morning, he's gone."

"So that just means we have to find him before the morning." Melia says, "Where should we start?"

"The train, see if they're holding him there." Miles says, "And outside of that they're probably holding him in a cell somewhere that's what I'd do." He admits, "So, we check the old station house, could be a walk-in freezer, meat locker, I don't know." Miles admits, "Anything secure." He says, as he takes off his sword belt, before turning to Charlie, "But if you get the slightest whiff of Danny you come find me and you do not talk to anyone." Miles says to her, "We are only going to get one chance at this." He tells her "Melia, Chuckles you guard Nipples, if he moves, shot him." Miles says, handing Aaron Charlie's crossbow.

"No way." Melia tells him, "I'm coming to look for him." She reveals.

"No, you're not." Miles tells her, knowing that if there are any soldiers who knew Rachel around and they see Melia then they will recognize her right away, and know exactly who she is, something that won't end well for them, especially if they report back to Bass as he knows that Melia is his daughter, not Ben's.

"I'm not staying here while the rest of you look for Danny, I won't." Melia informs him, her stubbornness showing itself once more.

"We do not have time for this." Miles admits, realising that arguing this point with Melia will take a while, which is time they don't have, "Fine. You're with me." Miles tells Melia knowing that at least that way if anyone recognizes her then they will recognize both of them and he can protect Melia, as well as stop the solider before they can tell anyone.

"No weapons." Miles says, as Melia picks up her sword, and goes to put it around her waist, "No swords, no crossbow, we've got to blend in, make sure no one recognizes us." Miles explains, and Melia takes her sword back off, "Let's go." He says, once Melia's sword is on the side, and he, Melia, Charlie, and Nora leave the garage, leaving Aaron and Nate alone together.

* * *

Not far from where his sisters currently are, not that he knows that, Danny who is has been beaten, is in a bank vault, with Tom Neville sitting outside.

"You probably don't remember banks." Tom says, looking at Danny, "It was strange. I used to work my fingers to the bone for money." Tom reveals, "Never even saw what I made. Yeah, I'll tell you something else…" Tom starts to say, but Danny cuts him off.

"Shut up, already." Danny requests, becoming more than a little annoyed.

"What did you say to me?" Tom asks, shocked by that.

"I'm sick of it." Danny reveals, "I'm sick of your weird speeches, your mind games, whatever you're trying to do it's not working." He says.

"I would be very, very careful if I were you." Tom warns.

"Or what? Are you going to hit me again? Does that make you feel tough? Beating up an almost eighteen-year-old kid? What's that say about you?" Danny asks.

* * *

It's been a little while since Melia, Miles, Charlie, and Nora left the location that they have set up a base, and in that time, they have arrived in the main area of the town where Melia and Miles went one way, Charlie went another, and Nora went a third.

"So how are we going to be able to tell where they are keeping Danny?" Melia asks Miles curious, a little while after they separated from Charlie and Nora.

"We'll know." Miles tells her.

"How?" Melia asks curious.

"Because of the amount of soldiers that are around." Miles explains, and as he does Melia notices something.

"Isn't that Captain Neville?" Melia asks, seeing a man walk along the road at the end of the alley that her and Miles are walking down.

"What the hell is she doing?" Miles asks as only a second after Captain Neville walks pass Charlie does.

"Following him…Badly." Melia realises.

"Come on." Miles says starting to run, Melia right behind him.

About a minute later Melia and Miles catch up to Charlie and Neville and as they do they find him pushing Charlie up against a wall. The second he sees what is going on Miles hurries over to Charlie, and pulls her out of the way, and once she is she quickly moves over to her sister.

"Hello Tom. How's my Nephew?" Miles asks Tom, who just looks shocked.

"These must be the sisters." Tom realises looking back at Charlie and Melia, "Quite the family resemblance, they look like Danny."

"Get out of here." Miles tells Charlie and Melia, and neither move "GO." Miles yells wanting them to understand how serious he is, which is exactly what he manages to do as the second they hear Miles's tone of voice Melia and Charlie go running.

* * *

Five minutes later Melia and Charlie are on their way back to the garage when Miles catches up with them, and as he does it is more than clear that he is far from happy.

"What the hell was that?" Miles asks Charlie angrily "What part of don't get involved don't you understand? Surprise was all we've got going and you pissed that away." Miles says angrily.

"I'm sorry, but it was Neville. I thought..." Charlie begins to say but Miles cuts her off.

"You didn't think, you have no idea how dangerous he is, you got emotional and you blew it. This was already hard you've just made this impossible." Miles tells her angrily, "So, if we don't get Danny back, you got nobody to blame but yourself." Miles reveals, before he starts to walk away.

"What happened to you?" Charlie asks clearly upset about Miles yelling at her.

"What?" Miles ask, turning to look at her.

"You never used to be like this." Charlie tells him.

"How do you know?" Miles asks.

"Because I remember you." Charlie tells him to his and Amelia's surprise.

"You do?" Melia says, sounding surprised, "I didn't think you did." She admits.

"It hit me the other day." Charlie explains, "I about four and you came for a visit." Charlie explains to Miles, taking a step towards him, "You took me for a ride in your car, you had one of those tape decks and you were singing at the top of your voice and I remember laughing, what happened to that guy?" Charlie asks, looking at Miles, looking upset.

"He's dead." Miles says walking off heading back to the garage, surprised that she remembers him as he thought for sure that she didn't.

"Are you going to yell at me to for what I did? Tell me how stupid I was?" Charlie asks her sister, really not wanting to be told how much of an idiot she is by her little sister after just being told that by Miles.

"No, because I would have done the same thing." Melia reveals, knowing that while she is upset that they may have lost their chance to get Danny back she can't be angry at Charlie about it because she would have done the exact same thing.

"You would have?" Charlie asks, looking at her sister.

"Of course. Except I would have done a better job of following him." Melia tells her sister, with a slight smirk.

"You really think that?" Charlie asks sounding doubtful.

"Of course." Melia says, and the sisters continue to walk in silence "Charlie, what else do you remember? Do you remember anything else about Uncle Miles?" Melia asks, not being able to help her curiosity.

Hearing her sisters question Charlie pauses for several seconds, like she is thinking about something, "I remember that he stayed with me when Danny was in hospital, he looked after me, that was a few months after that drive." Charlie reveals.

"Wait, what? When was Danny in hospital? What for?" Melia asks, feeling shocked, and confused.

"It was just before Mom was pregnant with you." Charlie reveals, remembering that it was only a couple months later that her parents told her she was going to have a new sibling, "Danny was a little over a year old." Charlie reveals, "He had a lot of problems breathing."

"Because of his asthma?" Melia asks.

"I guess, truth is, I'm not sure." Charlie admits, "but I remember Mom and Dad sitting me down and telling me that Danny needed to go into hospital for a little while so Uncle Miles was going to be staying." She admits, "Mom and Dad both spent, I think maybe a few days, at hospital with Danny, and took turns being with him for a few days after that." She admits, "The whole time Uncle Miles was with me, he looked after me, read me stories, played games with me, sometimes his friend came to visit too." Charlie admits, smiling slightly, "He was just as fun as Miles. He played jokes on Miles to make me laugh, but I don't remember his name." Charlie reveals "But I do remember that even though I was worried about Danny and missed Mom and Dad, I had fun." She admits, "But that Uncle Miles, the one I remember from my childhood, isn't anything like this Miles." Charlie explains to her sister.

"I guess he's changed." Melia realises, "Not surprising considering it's been fifteen years." Melia says, not sure what else to say.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Charlie asks concerned as she can tell by her sisters' facial expressions that something is wrong.

"Nothing." Melia tells her, though the truth is she wishes she has memories of Miles being how Charlie remembers him to be, "Come on, we've got to catch up to Miles." Melia tells her sister, and the two of them keep walking.

* * *

A little while later Melia and Charlie arrive back at the garage and when they do they find out that Nora is planning to blow up the train. After discovering that the two of them, along with Aaron, and Miles, tried to get Information from Nate, but he escaped before they had a chance.

"What do we do now?" Aaron asks, "How are we going to find Danny?"

"There has got to be somewhere we haven't looked." Charlie comments then turns to look directly at Miles, "Where would you hide him? If you had a prisoner who was high priority who you couldn't risk escaping or being rescued where would you hide him?" Charlie asks Miles knowing that it may be their only chance to find Danny.

Miles is quite for a few moments, pondering Charlie's words, and then he realises "The Bank. There's a vault there, the one place in this town that is completely secure." Miles realises. "Come on, let's go." Miles says grabbing his sword of the table, and as soon as he does Melia, Charlie, and Aaron all grab their possessions and follow him out of the garage, all of them hoping that for once they are going to catch a break and find Danny.

* * *

"I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier." Miles tells the others as they arrive at the bank about five minutes after they left the garage.

"He's not here." Melia says, about a minute later, sounding disappointed, as they look around the building that has clearly been deserted.

"No. but he was. Or at least someone was." Charlie says noticing the items scattered throughout the room which indicate someone was held there, and the sight of blood which makes her heart sink.

"Where do you think he was moved to?" Melia asks, looking at Miles, but before he can answer they all hear the sound of a train whistle.

"When did you say it was leaving?" Miles asks, looking at Charlie.

"First thing tomorrow." Charlie says.

"Guess they changed that." Melia comments and once she does the group, following Miles, run out of the bank.

* * *

After they all hurry out of the bank Melia, Charlie, Aaron, and Miles run over to the train tracks, but they don't get there in time, instead they watch as it moves further, and further, away from the platform,

"I'm sorry." The group hears Nora say, and they turn to see her on the ground, holding her hand over her side.

"Nora!" Charlie, Melia and Miles exclaim as they hurry over to her.

"Who did this to you?" Miles asks, looking both furious and upset.

"It doesn't matter." Nora tells Miles clearly having issue with each word "The bombs on the train." Nora says looking directly at Miles "And so's your brother." She adds looking at Charlie and Melia.

Hearing Nora's words Charlie turns and walks forward, looking upset as she realises that there is no way to catch up with the train, and yet she knows she has to.

"Charlie." Miles says, gesturing to some horses that are nearby, and ready to be used.

"Melia." Charlie says to her sister.

"I'll stay with Nora, help her." Melia tells her sister, "It's going to be hard enough to get two of you on the train let alone three." She tells Charlie and Miles, "Go! Get Danny, we'll catch up." She tells them.

"Be careful, get out of town as quick as possible." Miles tells his daughter, not feeling great about leaving her alone, but he is pretty sure that it is the best option.

"I'll do my best, just stop that bomb." Melia tells Miles, and once she does he nods at her before he and Charlie run over to the horses.

"You should have gone with them." Nora tells Melia.

"They have a better shot of getting on that train and getting Danny without me." Melia tells the older woman who she has started to look up to, it is clear that she is thinking about this logically, not emotionally, "Aaron, pass me my bag, I took some medical supplies from Maggie's stuff." Melia reveals.

"Here." Aaron says handing over the bag.

"Why did you do it?" Melia asks, as she starts to search her bag for what she thinks she nods.

"Because with who is on that train I couldn't pass up the opportunity." Nora reveals, "I'm Sorry Melia." She tells her, clearly meaning that.

"I don't forgive you." Melia admits, "I do get it though, but I'm also pissed as hell." Melia admits.

"You're still helping me though." Nora notes.

"It's the right thing to do." Melia responds, "I've put a dressing on, wrap this around it." Melia says, as she hands Nora a bandage before she stands up.

"We need to find a way to move her. I guess following the tracks until we catch up is the best option we've got." Melia says to Aaron.

"No need to find something, I can walk." Nora tells the pair standing up with extreme difficulty.

"Are you sure?" Aaron asks concerned.

"Positive, let's get Miles's and Charlie's stuff and get going. Miles is right we shouldn't stay in this town any longer than we have to." Nora tells the other two.

"Let's go." Melia says, about thirty seconds later, once she's picked up her sisters' stuff and put it on her back while Aaron did the same with Miles's. Once they have everything the three of them start to walk, Nora between Melia and Aaron, as they follow the tracks out of the town, and as they walk Melia finds herself desperately hoping, something which she doesn't do all that often, that next time she sees her sister and father that her brother is with them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

 **AN2** : As I said, I really loved writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

After leaving the town Melia, Nora, and Aaron walk for about twenty minutes, not really talking, just following the tracts, until finally they see two figures in the distance. As soon as they see the figures it is clear that they are walking towards Melia, Nora, and Aaron, but because of how far away they are it is impossible to tell who they are.

"What do we do?" Aaron asks as Melia draws her sword, just in case.

"It's Miles." Nora says recognizing the figures as they get closer.

"And Charlie." Aaron realises.

"But no Danny." Melia realises, as she re holsters her sword, fearing the worse as she does.

About a minute after it becomes clear to Melia, Nora, and Aaron who are walking towards them Charlie and Miles are close enough for Melia, Nora, and Aaron to really see them, and as they are Melia sees the look on her sisters face, and the second she sees it she finds herself becoming worried.

"No, no, no." Melia tells her sister, "Don't tell me, don't you dare tell me." Melia tells her sister, fighting to remain calm, a fight which she is losing.

"He's alive, we got the bomb of the train." Charlie tells her sister.

"Then where is he?" Melia asks her sister, relieved that Danny is okay, but worried about what him being okay, but not with them means.

"We were able to get the bomb off, but not Danny." Charlie admits, "I'm so sorry Melia. He's on his way to Philly." Charlie explains.

"To Monroe, right?" Melia asks, looking at Miles.

"That would be my best guess." Miles tells his daughter.

"Then we've got to go, now." Melia says, becoming determine, rather than upset or scared.

"That we do, we've got to get out of the open." Miles admits, and once he does the group walk away from the tracks and into the woods, where there is a little bit more cover.

* * *

A little while later the group are in a clearing, having taken a short rest, Miles who has collected some more water, walks over to Charlie after a conversation with Nora, and squats down next to her.

"That uncle you knew, when you were little, not dead, I just can't be him right now." Miles reveals, "Because I'm gonna have to kill Monroe, I'm gonna have to walk to Philly and kill my best friend." Miles reveals.

"I get it, Miles." Charlie says, "But honestly, I don't want to hear it." It she says, as she stands up, "You were right, sitting here, moping it won't help us get Danny back, and probably will get us killed." She says, "So, Philadelphia." Charlie says, as he looks at her sister.

"Aaron, you coming?" Melia asks, standing up too, realising what he sister is doing.

"Yes." Aaron says, with a nod, "I'm coming." He says, as he stands up.

"Nora, are you coming or are you going to try a kill my brother again?" Charlie asks.

"I'm in." Nora answers.

"Good." Melia says.

"Miles, you?" Charlie asks, and as she does Miles just gives her a look which is her answer, "Let's get going, we've got a lot of ground to cover." She says, and once she does everyone gets up and starts to walk, Nora saying,

"Nice job, Coach." To Miles as she passes him.

* * *

Due to how much ground they have to cover Melia, Miles, Charlie, Nora, and Aaron walk to well after nightfall before they finally make their camp.

Once they have settled for the night Miles goes and check on Nora, who is away from the rest of the camp, while Charlie goes to check on her sister who went and sat against a group of trees away from both the rest of the camp and where Nora is.

"Hey." Charlie says sitting down next to her.

"Nice speech earlier." Melia tells her sister.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asks.

"I heard what you said to Miles." Melia explains, "You weren't exactly quiet." She reveals.

"Melia…" Charlie begins to say but Melia cuts her off.

"I kind of want to be alone for a while Charlie." She tells her sister, as she process things best alone, and that's exactly what she needs right now.

"Okay, just stay where I can see you." Charlie tells her sister, and once she does Melia rolls her eyes, being glad that it's too dark for Charlie to see that action.

"Of course." Melia tells her sister, once she rolls her eyes, and once she says that Charlie gets up and heads back over to Aaron, and the fire, leaving Melia to her solitude.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Miles, walks back over to Charlie and Aaron after checking on Nora and as soon as he does he notices something.

"Where's Melia?" Miles asks concerned looking around.

"Over there." Charlie says pointing to a figure more than several meters away "She said she wanted to be alone." She explains and Miles nods in response.

Once he nods in response Miles walks over to where Melia is sitting and as he gets close enough he sees her put an object he recognizes in her jacket.

"Hand, it over." Miles says as he sits down next to Melia

"Hand what over?" Melia asks, faking confusion even though she knows exactly what he wants.

"The flask." Miles tells her "Hand it over." He says as with all the similarities his daughter shares with him he will do his best to make sure his alcoholism isn't one of them.

"I don't..." Melia begins to say but Miles cuts her off,

"Don't even try it. I saw you put it in your jacket when I was walking over here. Hand, it over." Miles tells her.

"Here, but I don't see the problem." Melia says pulling a silver flask out of her jacket and handing it over to Miles, looking less than happy.

"You're fifteen. That's the problem." Miles tells her, and when he takes the flask he realises that it seems familiar, and because of that he runs his finger along the bottom, feeling for something, and once he finds what he is looking for he knows exactly why it familiar, and so he asks, "Where did you get this anyway?" for more than one reason, the first being that he can't really see Ben allowing Melia to have a flask if he knew about it, and the second because he wants to know how Melia ended up with this particular flask.

"I stole it form Dad, about a year ago." Melia explains, and as she does Miles can't help but remember when he did the same thing when he was about Melia's age, "He never used it, never realised it was gone." Melia admits, and as she does she notices the look on Miles's face, "Miles? What is it?" Melia asks curious.

"I gave this to your Mom, a long time ago." Miles reveals, as he looks down at the object in his hands, being surprised to see it through being pretty sure that Melia stealing it is rather poetic.

"You did?" Melia asks, looking surprised, and curious.

"I did." Miles confirms, "Want to explain to me why you decided you really needed a drink of…." Miles says, pausing to take a swig of the drink "Whiskey?" he asks, for more than one reason, one of which being so that Melia can't question him more about why he gave her mom a flash.

"Do you want to know?" Melia asks, "Or are you just asking because you think you should?" she asks curious.

"I'm asking because I want to know what has lead my fifteen-year-old niece to start drinking out of a flask." Miles reveals, meaning that, "Drinking doesn't help anything Melia." Miles tell her, hoping that if this is something recent, though judging by the fact that she stole the flask a year ago it's probably not, so that he can stop her before it becomes a problem as the last thing he wants for her is for her to be that much like him.

"That coming from the man who until recently had made it his mission in life to drink himself to death?" Melia asks, sounding sceptical.

"I never said it helped." Miles tells her "So spill, why have you decided to drink?" he asks curious.

For a few minutes after Miles's question Melia just stares out at the trees instead of speaking or looking at Miles, "I was seven when Mom left to get supplies and never came back." Melia finally tells Miles, "I barely remember her." Melia admits, "I don't even remember what her voice sounded like anymore, or the things she used to say to me, but I remember how it felt when she held me." Melia explains.

With every word spoken by his daughter Miles feels himself becoming guiltier as he knows that he is the reason that Melia barely remembers Rachel, he's the reason she left, he's the reason his daughter lost her mother.

"When she held me, I felt so safe and so loved." Melia explains fighting to prevent tears from coming to her eyes, "I felt that nothing could hurt me because she was there." Melia explains to Miles her voice becoming sadder with every word "For so long all I wanted, all I still want, is my Mommy back." Melia admits, saying something she hasn't even told Charlie, and as she does Miles can feel the guilt inside of him reach a new level, "It didn't matter how many times Dad told me she couldn't come back, Mom is all I want, and now he's gone now." Melia her Father, once more causing his guilt to increase, "And I wonder how long it will be until I forget what he sounds like, or the look that he got on his face every time he found out I hadn't stopped the fight club, or how he made me feel so much better with just a couple of words." Melia admits, "Charlie and I were so hard on Maggie because she wasn't Mom and now she's gone too. Nora was stabbed today, and I don't know if I'm ever going to see Danny again. So yeah, Uncle Miles I decided to have a drink of the flask because I didn't want to feel this." Melia tells him "I just wanted it to stop hurting, just for a little while." She admits.

"I could give you this." Miles says, showing her the flash, "And it would take the pain away, for a little while, but when it comes back it will hurt so much more." Miles tells her. "Believe me I know." He adds.

"Then why do you drink? If it hurts so much more afterwards, why do you?" Melia asks curious.

"Because after everything I have done I need that oblivion, even if it hurts more afterwards, But Melia don't be me." Miles requests as that is what he wants most, and he knows it would be what Rachel would want most too, "I know things must be hard on you, with what happened to your Mom, and Your Dad, and now Maggie and what's happening to Danny, it hurts you, but you need to know that you're not alone." Miles tells his daughter, having no idea if what he is saying helps, but it feels like the right thing to say so he's giving it a shot, "Charlie's right over there and so is Aaron, you've got them Melia, they love you and will do whatever they can to help, and you've got me" He reveals, "I know it's not the same and it doesn't make it hurt any less but you need to know that." Miles tells her.

"You know I think that's the most I've ever heard you say in one go." Melia informs Miles, honestly having no idea what else to say.

"Must be the whiskey." Miles jokes causing Melia to laugh at Miles's joke, but not say anymore, instead she just leans her head against his shoulder and stays silent.

A little while after Melia put her head on Miles's shoulder he, with a level of hesitance, puts his arm around her, and father and daughter continue to sit in silence.

As they sit Miles realises that as while he decided not to tell Melia the truth for selfish reasons, it would likely destroy her if he choose to tell her. After all, just heard how much she cares about Ben and how much she is struggling with everything that is going on, so It wouldn't be fair to her to turn her would upside down with the truth and because of that, as he sits with his arm around his daughter, Miles becomes even surer in his decision to not tell the truth, surprising himself as he realises that he has decided this not because of one of the dozen selfish reasons he has but because it's what's best for her.

* * *

For almost an hour Miles and Melia sit in silence, until Miles realises that Melia should probably get some sleep.

"Come on Kiddo, you should get some rest." Miles says removing his arm from around his daughter.

"Guess you're right there." Melia admits, "how long do you think it will take us to get to Philly?" she asks interested.

"A few weeks, likely longer." Miles reveals.

"Miles, tell me the truth, what is Monroe going to do to Danny?" Melia asks, sounding concerned, even though she is trying to hide it.

"I don't know." Miles answers though he suspects that either one of two things are going to happen to Danny one of which won't be good, "But he wants to use Danny to get me, it's very possible that he won't be hurt."

"But you can't be sure." Melia realises, realising what Miles isn't saying.

"No one knows what's going on inside Monroe's head but Monroe." Miles tells his daughter, "Come on, bed." He says sticking out his hand and helping her up.

A few minutes later Melia is lying down in her bedding, close to Charlie who is watching her like a hawk, and once she is Miles makes his way back over to Nora so that he can check how she is doing.

"What are you not saying?" Nora asks Miles, the second he sits down next to her.

"What do you mean?" Miles asks confused.

"I have never seen you be as caring to someone as you just were with Melia." Nora admits, "You never like having brief conversations with someone let alone hour-long ones." Nora tells him, "Don't say it's because she's your niece, because it's not that. There is something you aren't telling me." Nora realises, as she has been suspecting that for days, and just hasn't brought it up.

After Nora speaks Miles is quiet for several minutes as he debates whether he is going to tell her the truth or not. As he debates her realises that there is a part of him thinks it's the worse idea he could have, but there is another part of him things it could be a good idea, especially considering Bass knows, because who knows what he will do with that knowledge.

"Miles?" Nora asks, "Are you going to tell me?" she asks, and as she does Miles comes to a decision, and so, even though Charlie, Melia, and Aaron aren't close enough to hear, Miles lowers his voice before he speaks.

"Melia's my daughter." Miles reveals, and after a second of hesitation he decides to tell Nora everything, "And Charlie could be too, I don't know."

"What?" Nora asks shocked, as she wasn't expecting that. "But she calls you Uncle Miles….. She doesn't know." She realises.

"Before she was born Rachel, Ben, and I talked and decided that Ben would raise her like his own, but he suggest that Myles be her middle name because all I was ever going to be is Uncle Miles." Miles reveals, honestly with what else was going on at the time he was shocked by his brother suggesting that, though it just proved that Ben was a much better man than he is, "Ben didn't realise that Rachel put my name on her birth certificate as her father until a couple of months after she was born." Miles reveals, not explaining that the reason Rachel was able to do that was because he was at the hospital, though only Rachel and a few nurses, not even Ben, knew that, when Melia was born and Rachel asked a nurse to bring him the paperwork to sign, which he did, "He sent me papers to terminate my parental rights so that he could adopt her but I never got around to signing them." Miles reveals as a part of him was putting it off until he absolutely had to sign then then after the blackout it didn't matter anymore.

"You said Melia's your daughter, and Charlie could be. Why do you know about Melia but not Charlie?" Nora asks curious, trying to understand, though she figures that all the facts will help with that.

"Rachel and were together, while she was with Ben, for a long time." Miles reveals, "We was on and off for years." Miles says, knowing that he and Rachel tried, over and over again, to end things, tried to deny what they were feeling, but for years they just kept ending up back together, kept slipping up, "I don't even know if Rachel knew the truth about who's Charlie, and maybe even Danny's father is." Miles reveals, though as he did the math, even though he sucks at math, once he knows that him being Charlie's father is more likely than him being Danny's, but he may not be either, or he could be both their father too, he doesn't know, and a part of him, a not so small part, doesn't want to know.

"Then how do you know about Melia?" Nora asks, interested in that as it doesn't make sense to her.

"Danny had a lot of health problems." Miles reveals, "Both before he was born and after, Rachel and Ben barely held it together. I wasn't around much, mainly babysitting Charlie when they needed, but even I found it hard to see him with how sick he was." Miles admits, "After that Ben got a vasectomy, he didn't want to risk having to watch another child go through something like what Danny went through." He tells Nora, not saying that Rachel was warned when she found out she was pregnant that there was a high chance that Melia could have had the same health problems as her brother, but thankfully she didn't, "Rachel told me first when she found out that she was pregnant, and when she told Ben we found out that he had known about our affair for a while." Miles admits as he remembers how shocked he was when he found out his brother knew, "Their marriage wasn't always great, but they loved each other and I knew Ben would be, that he was, a better father than I could ever be." Miles explains to Nora, and for several minutes they just sit in silence, Nora doing her best to try and comprehend everything that Miles just told her, and as she does she realises something.

"You need to tell her." Nora finally says.

"No, I won't, and neither will you." Miles says, it being clear that he means that.

"Miles, you can't keep this from her, she deserves to know." Nora tells him, wondering why Miles can't see that, though she is pretty sure that it's not just Melia who deserves to know, Charlie does too.

"Melia's lost her Mother, the man who raised her who she has always believed to be her father, her step mother, and she may never see her brother again." Miles points out, "If I tell her the truth it will shatter her world. It will be better for her if she continues to believe Ben is her father." Miles tells Nora.

"What if she finds out?" Nora asks, "It's better coming from you rather than someone else." She tells him.

"There is no one to tell her. Rachel and Ben are both gone and neither of us are going to tell her." Miles says, "Rachel, Ben and I made an agreement, the least I can do is honour it." Miles tells her, being pretty sure he owes that to both of them.

"What about Monroe?" Nora asks, "Does he know?" she asks knowing that there is a strong possibility that he does.

"Yes." Miles answers and as he does he knows that Nora is going to bring up everything he has been worrying about.

"Then you have to tell her." Nora tells him, "We're going to Philly, Miles if he gets a chance who knows what Monroe will do to her." Nora says, "He already has your Nephew, what do you think he is going to do if he gets hold of the girl that he knows, for sure, is your daughter?" Nora asks him.

"I don't know." Miles admits, "But Nora, she's better off not knowing." He says, "Ben was a good man, an amazing father, and I'm the Butcher of Baltimore, it's better for her not to know." He tells his old friend, "I'm not going to tell her and I'm asking that you don't either." Miles asks, clearly making a request, something he doesn't do that often.

"I truly think that you should tell her, but I won't." Nora says.

"Thank you." Miles says, sincerely.

"I'm not doing it for you." Nora says, wanting to make that clear, "I'm not going to say anything because that fifteen-year-old girl has been hell in the last few weeks and the least she deserves is to be told by her father that she isn't as alone as she thinks she is." Nora tells Miles.

"I'm still gonna say thank you." Miles tells her sincerely, "Get some sleep. We should get an early start in the morning." Miles says standing up and walking over to his own bed.

As Miles walks away Nora tries to comprehend everything that she has just found out and as she does she starts to think about everything she's noticed about Melia in the last couple of weeks. It takes her a few minutes but once she starts she tries to pick up on similarities between Melia and Miles and once she starts she realises that they are actually quite similar and she isn't sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

The next morning, in Philadelphia Rachel is out of her room, in another one, for the soul reason that it overlooks the train station so that she can see her son arrive as Bass stands with her.

"He's hurt." Rachel notes, as she puts her hands against the glass, trying to reach out and touch her son, "What did they do to him?" Rachel asks.

"From now on, no one will touch him, Rachel, and you can see him anytime you want." Bass assures her.

"As long as I tell you whatever you want." Rachel realises.

Well, if I help you, then you help me, Rachel. For the last time, what was Ben working on?" Bass asks.

"We were both working on it." Rachel says, as she walks over to the desk and pulls out some paper, "We worked together." Rachel admits, as she starts to sketch, "I don't have all the specs, but If you want to turn the power back on, it starts with these pendants, there are twelve of them." Rachel says, showing Bass the drawing, hating herself for what she is doing as she knows what Bass will do with that kind of power, but at the same time she knows she has to protect her son.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

* * *

Ever since Miles's confession a few days earlier, that Melia is actually his daughter, Nora has been watching the teenager closely to see if she can pick up on the similarities between Melia and Miles. And, the more time Nora spends trying to pick up on similarities between Melia and Miles, the more she wonders why she didn't start to suspect something sooner as they are a lot alike.

Watching Miles and Miles isn't the only thing Nora has been spending the last few days doing, she has also been ignoring the signs that tell her that her stomach wound is more serious than she thought, unfortunately she wasn't able to ignore it anymore as she collapsed.

"Chuckles, Melia, stay with Nora." Miles requests, once she does, "Charlie and I are going to get a wagon."

"Let me help." Melia requests.

"No, I need you to look after Nora, protect her." Miles tells his daughter, as he knows that with Nora unconscious then she is a venerable target and she needs someone to protect her, and that someone isn't Aaron, "Can you do that?"

"Of course." Melia responds, and once she does Miles nods.

"Good." Miles says, "Come on." He tells Charlie, and once he does the two of them hurry off, leaving Melia and Aaron with Nora who is unconscious.

Once Charlie and Miles leave Melia and Aaron squat either side of Nora, and once they do Melia starts to look for any signs of danger.

"She'll be okay." Aaron tells Melia, wanting to do something to help her.

"Save the optimism for Charlie." Amelia requests.

"Melia…." Aaron begins to say, but Melia cuts him off.

"I'm the wrong sister to try and reassure, and you know it." Melia reminds Aaron, "But I appreciate the effort." She adds, while giving Aaron a slight smile.

"Melia…" Aaron once more begins

"Aaron, you've known me most of my life. You know that I don't hope for the best, I don't even think I'm capable of that anymore." Melia admits, "Charlie's the one who still believes that everything is going to be okay, and you know it. I'm too far gone to even believe in the possibility, she's not, at least not. Reassure her, not me." Melia tells the man who has been like an uncle to her, and as she does she sees something coming.

"Pick Nora up, pick her up now." Melia tells Aaron, as she stands up, and draws her sword, seconds later Melia realises exactly what she is seeing, "We've got to get off the path." Melia tells Aaron, and once she did both she and Aaron move slightly off the path.

"Move quickly." Miles says, as he slows down, but doesn't completely stop, the horse and cart that he and Charlie are in, and once he does, Aaron, with Charlie's help gets Nora into the back of the cart while Melia climbs in the front next to Nora.

"Go, go, go." Charlie says, and Miles gets the horses going fast again.

"So, do I want to know where you got the wagon?" Melia asks curious.

"I think you can guess." Miles admits, giving her daughter a look.

"Probably." Melia says, looking slightly amused, and as she does Aaron tries to give Nora some water and Charlie lift's Nora's shirt to look at the injury.

"She was alright, it was just a little cut." Aaron says, surprised by how bad the wound looks.

"Cuts get infected." Charlie reminds him.

"How far away are we?" Aaron asks, looking at Miles as he figures that Miles must have a destination in mind.

"Five hours, maybe six." Miles admits, as he looks back at Nora.

"Five hours? Miles!" Aaron says, sounding shocked.

"It's the closest help I know, Aaron." Miles explains, sounding worried as well.

"Hey, Charlie, it's gonna, it's gonna be okay." Aaron says, looking over at Charlie who he is in the back of the wagon with.

"It's gonna be okay? Really?" Charlie asks, disbelievingly.

"Yeah." Aaron says.

"Why? That is just an insane lie that people tell each other to coke or something." Charlie says, sounding annoyed.

"Charlie…" Miles starts to say.

"It's never okay. Look at Nora, look at what happened to Danny on the train, and what about Maggie?" Charlie asks, "You couldn't save her, Aaron, did you say it was gonna be okay then?" Charlie asks.

"All right, that's enough." Miles suddenly says, "What the hell's gotten into you?" Miles asks.

"I'd like to know that too cause you're not sounding like yourself." Melia says, turning to look at her sister, "Hell Charlie, you're sounding like me." Melia admits.

"Yeah, well, maybe that's not a bad thing." Charlie admits.

"Um what?" Melia asks, looking at her sister in complete shock.

"With everything that's going on, everything that's happened, maybe seeing things the way you do wouldn't be a bad thing." Charlie admits, and as she does Melia is shocked into silence.

"Okay, enough!" Miles says, being annoyed with the conversation.

After hearing her sisters words Melia turns forward, goes back to just looking at the trail they are riding along, and as she does she starts to think. Honestly, for a long time Melia has wanted her sister to admit that she was right about something that the way she sees the world isn't a bad thing, but now that it has happened Melia realise that she wishes it hadn't happened, that she would very much prefer it if Charlie continued to see things the way she always has, even if they fight all the time because of it.

* * *

While his sisters are in a wagon, with Miles and Aaron, racing to get Nora help Danny is being shown into Bass's office in Philadelphia, with Tom Neville.

"Danny Matheson. I knew your father." Bass reveals, knowing that will be true whether Danny's father is Miles or Ben, though he plans to watch Danny to see if he can guess who his biological father is "You know, I'm sorry about what happened." Bass admits, "This is not how I wanted things to work out." He reveals, "Believe me, Captain Neville will be dealt with." He says, looking over at where Neville is standing, "I see your mother in you." He reveals, meaning that completely as Danny does look a lot like his mother, and he still isn't sure who his biological father is.

"You knew my mother?" Danny asks, sounding both shocked, and amazed.

"Take him back to his room, please." Bass instructs, and once he does, Danny starts to exit the wound, "And Danny." Bass says, causing him to turn around, "just remember, you're my guest, anything you want, food, women, anything just ask, okay?" he says, and once he does Danny is shown out of the room.

* * *

Five hours after Miles and Charlie stole a wagon and got Nora in it the two of them, Melia, and Aaron are arriving at a big house which has burnt poppy fields surrounding it.

"This is private property, turn around." The person at the gate informs Miles.

"Tell Drexel Miles Matheson needs to see him, now." Miles says, "He's gonna be pissed if you don't." Miles reveals, and once he does the guards head back into the property, clearly going to talk to this Drexel.

"These are poppies." Aaron notes.

"Yeah, Heroin in the raw." Miles reveals, "Drexel supplies half the Republic." Miles explains.

"So why are his fields extra crispy?" Aaron asks curious.

"I don't know." Miles answers, suspecting that it might not be a good thing.

"And this is a friend of yours?" Aaron asks surprised.

"I said he could help Nora, didn't say he was a friend." Miles reveals, honestly this is one of the last places he wants to bring Melia and Charlie but he also knew it was the closest place where Nora would be able to get help, and as he does the gate is opened, allowing Miles to pull the wagon in.

Once the wagon is in the property Miles hurries from the front to the back of the wagon where he starts to help Aaron get Nora out while Melia climbs over the chairs and starts to help Charlie get Nora to Aaron and Miles suddenly when they all hear a very angry voice saying,

"Miles Matheson, you son of a bitch." And Miles, Charlie, Melia, and Aaron all find themselves getting guns pointed at them, resulting in all of them putting up their hands, and Charlie trying to move a little in front of her sister, to protect her, but she realises that that is impossible, "You've got a lot of neve showing your face around here." Drexel says.

"Look, Drexel, my friend's sick." Miles reveals, "She needs a doctor." He says, and as he does Drexel grabs a gun and walks up to the group.

'Turn around, on your knees!" Drexel says, "Turn around!" he says, and everyone starts to do that, "You first." Drexel says, as he clocks the gun, and points it at the back of Miles's head.

"What are you doing, Buddy?" Miles asks, feeling himself becoming concerned, "What are…" Miles starts to say.

"On the count of three, one, two…." Drexel says.

"Drexel!" Miles yells, trying to get him to stop.

"Three."

"DREXEL!" Miles yells, and once he does Drexel pulls the trigger of the gun, but there is no bullet in it.  
"Should see the look on your face!" Drexel says, whispering to Miles, "Get up." He says, "Get up!" he says, pulling Miles up, "Come on, it's all fun and games." He says, as Miles gives him a less then impressed look, "Can't you take a joke?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's hilarious." Miles says, sarcastically.

"Put your hands down." Drexel says, looking at the others, "Put them down, put them down, everyone in the house." He says, and then almost like he realises something, as an afterthought, he looks back, as Melia and Charlie jump out of the wagon, "Your weapons, house rules." He says, and everyone has their weapons confiscated.

* * *

A few minutes later Melia, Miles, Charlie, and Aaron, all of whom now have no weapons on them are walking into the foyer area of the house while Nora is carried past them.

"Okay, so the doc is down in the lab." Drexel reveals, "I have room for you three upstairs." Drexel says, looking between Melia, Aaron, and Charlie, "Wine, hot baths." He reveals.

"Well, we'd like to, you know, stick together, if it's all the same to you." Aaron says, and the second he speaks it becomes perfectly clear that he has made a mistake in doing so.

"Well, are you turning down my hospitality? Like I'm some kind of schmuck?" Drexel asks.

"No, he's not." Miles says, giving Aaron a look, "He's grateful, aren't you, Aaron?" Miles asks.

"No, yes, I am sorry." Aaron says.

"I'll go with Nora." Miles says, "You three, be grateful." Miles says, looking between Melia, Charlie, and Aaron, honestly having a very bad feeling about leaving Melia and Charlie alone in Drexel's house, but at the moment he doesn't have much choice.

"Sure." Aaron says, as Miles starts walking towards the lab, "I'm really glad you brought us here. So, good." He says.

"You'll have to excuse me, 'cause I'm, I'm gonna go bury myself in tail." Drexel reveals, looking up at the girls who are on the landing, and causing Melia and Charlie to get disgusted looks on their faces as Drexel leaves.

* * *

A few minutes later Melia is up in the room that Drexel has given her, and after the people who filled the bath leave Melia grabs a chair and puts it under the door handle so that no one can get in.

Once she does that Melia takes off her jacket, which she drops on the bed, and walks over to the window sill, which is big enough to sit in, and that's exactly what she does, sit in the window sill and just stares outside.

For a little while Melia just sits, and as she sits she finds herself thinking back, remembering.

 _Six Years Post Blackout._

 _Six-year-old Melia was sitting on a couch, while her mother was sitting next to her using a mortar and pestle._

" _Mommy, it itches." Melia said, as she tried to scratch the red spots, that were starting to become blisters, that were covering her._

" _I know, I know it does Sweetie." Rachel said, putting down what she was holding, "But you can't itch, okay." Rachel told her daughter, as she took her hands, "I'm making something that should help, but you can't itch okay, it's important." Rachel revealed._

" _It itches so much." Melia revealed, as she sounded upset, "Why don't Danny and Charlie have spots?" Melia asked, as she didn't understand why she was so itchy, but her brother and sister were fine._

" _Before the blackout there were vaccinations, medicine, to prevent getting some sicknesses." Rachel revealed, "You have chickenpox Melia, your brother and sister have both been vaccinated against that, that's why they're okay." Rachel revealed, as even though Danny was only two when the blackout happened he had had both his boosters of chickenpox vaccine because of his other health problems._

" _Why didn't I?" Melia asked._

" _Because you were too young." Rachel revealed, as she once more picked up the mortar and pestle, and continued to use it._

" _Mommy, It's really hot." Melia said, and as she did Rachel once more put down the mortar and pestle and reached out to feel her youngest daughter's head with her hand, and the second she did Rachel can feel her worry to start to grow._

" _I know. This is going to help you." Rachel told her daughter as she moved the pestle out of the mortar, and started to put a paste looking substance on her fingers, "It's going to feel a little cold, but it will help." Rachel assured her daughter, as she ran through everything in her mind that could help her, and once she did that she started to spread the substance over Melia's rash, as she, as a way to distract her, started to tell Melia a story._

* * *

As she remembers back Melia closes her eyes and as she does she can almost feel her mother's healing hands, "Mommy." Melia mutters to herself, allowing herself to admit, just for a couple of seconds, how much she wants her mother before pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind.

* * *

Far away from where Melia is remembering her mother, where her mother actually is, Bass, and Tom Neville are discussing things when the young man that Charlie and Melia know as Nate, but who is actually Jason Neville, walks in.

"General, Major." Jason greats, as he stands at attention.

"At ease." Bass says, and Jason does exactly that, "This is a fine report, Lieutenant." Bass says.

"Thank you, Sir." Jason said in response.

"I found it little light myself, on the part where you were held by that group of traders, especially the pretty, older, Matheson girl." Tom says, giving his son a less than happy look.

"The reports is complete, sir." Jason says.

"Tom, go easy on the kid." Bass says, as he walks towards Jason, "You mentioned here a women, Nora, with Miles, is she Latin?" Bass asks.

"Yes Sir." Jason answers.

"Nora Clayton, well, I bet they make quite the pair." Bass says, as he turns back towards the table, and Jason goes to leave, "Just one more thing, Lieutenant." He says, as he picks up the drawing that Rachel did, "Did you ever see something like this? It's a necklace or a pendent, we think one of the girls might have one." He reveals, handing Jason the drawing.

"Not one of the girls, the Fat guy has it." Jason reveals, handing the picture back.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Bass says, "Dismissed." He instructs, and Jason starts to leave, "Get Strausser." He says, to Tom, "Give him last-known whereabouts." He instructs.

"Sir?" Jason asks, turning to look back

"Lieutenant, you've been dismissed." Tom reminds his son.

"It's just that Strausser isn't really known to leave survivors, Sir." Jason comments.

"Well, Strausser's gonna bring us the necklace, and Miles, we don't need anyone else." Bass says, "Dismissed." He says and once he does Jason heads out of the room.

* * *

Back at Drexel's, a little while later, Melia is still sitting in the room she was given, and as she sits Melia hears someone try to get through the door, causing her to tense.

"Melia" Miles's voice says, clearly sounding worried, and as soon as she hears the voice Melia gets up and hurries to the door.

"Hang on, Miles." Melia says, as she gets closer to the door, and once she is close enough she moves the chair out of the way, and opens the door to reveal Miles, "Hey."

"Chair in front of the door?" Miles asks his daughter.

"Yeah, can you blame me, Drexel's a creep." Melia comments.

"That's a nice thing to call him." Miles tells his daughter, "Come on." He says, and once he does Melia grabs her jacket and follows her father out of the room.

* * *

About a minute later Melia and Miles are in the room where Nora is when Aaron and Charlie walk in.

"How is she?" Charlie asks curious.

"Doc says fifty/fifty." Miles answers, as he walks over to where their belongings are.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asks.

"Packing." Miles answers, "We're gonna load her back on that wagon, get going after Danny." Miles reveals, "I don't think we should stay here a second longer than we have to. You've seen Drexel." Miles says, as he looks between the others.

"Seen me do what?" Drexel asks, as he walks into the room, "Oh, leaving so soon?" he asks, when he sees what Miles is doing, and subconsciously Charlie takes a step in front of her little sister.

"The doc did a hell of a job, so thanks." Miles says, sounding relieved about that, "I mean it, and I owe you one." He says.

"You owe me one, right." Drexel says, with a slight laugh, "Did Miles ever tell you how we know each other?" he asks, looking between Melia, Charlie, and Aaron, "It was back when he was General of the Militia." He says, giving a small salute, "And you should have seen him. Man, he would order men in front of firing squads the way you and I would order a beer, and I loved him for it, he was my guy!" Drexel says, putting his hands on Miles's shoulders, "He helped me eliminate my competition, and in return, I lined his war chest with so much gold you could dive in and swim." He reveals, "Of course, then he deserted, and because I was on team Miles I was unfairly tainted as if I was a scumbag traitor too." he reveals, it being more than clear that he is not happy about that, "So, like you said, you owe me for so many things." Drexel says, "Come with me." He instructs and Miles does that, giving a look to Melia, Charlie, and Aaron telling them to follow him.

About twenty seconds later the group, and some of Drexel's men, are standing on the balcony, overlooking the burnt out poppy fields.

"You know how much these poppies were worth? Up in smoke." Drexel says.

"What, somebody torched 'em?" Miles asks.

"Yeah, drunk Irish family up the road, the O'Halloran's." Drexel explains.

"Why?" Miles asks, "What'd you do to piss 'em off?" Miles asks, knowing that Drexel would have done something.

"Nothing, honestly, they just have a problem with Heroin." Drexel explains, "Can you believe that?"

"Yeah, Drexel, I can believe that." Miles says, meaning that, "So, what's the big deal? Why don't you handle 'em yourself?" Miles asks, knowing that Drexel is perfectly capable of that.

"Believe me, I have tried, but it's harder than you think." Drexel admits, "Potato-eating leprechaun bastards." He says.

"Okay, I'll take care of 'em." Miles says, causing Aron to look surprised at that, "But then we are even." Miles says.

"That's kind of you, but, no, thanks." Drexel says, as he walks over to Charlie, "I want her." He says, as he points at her.

"Her? No." Miles says, meaning that completely, "No, that's not happening." Miles says, sounding a little angry that he is even suggesting that.

"You won't be able to get in, but she will easily." Drexel says, looking Charlie.

"Come on, I said I'd kill em." Miles says, 'That's it, that's all you get." Miles says, planning on doing everything he has to do to make sure Charlie doesn't have to do this.

"You can't, she can, and if she doesn't I'm gonna start by smothering Latina Barbie, then the rest of you, one by one."

"I would love to see you try, you son of a bitch." Miles says angrily, as he advances at Drexel, and as he does Melia realises something, but before she can say anything her sister is already speaking.

"Hey, hey, hey." Charlie says, getting between Miles and Drexel, "I'll do it."

* * *

A little while later it is now dark and Charlie is wearing a very short dress in the room she was given. As Charlie is standing in front of a mirror in the short dress Melia is sitting with her legs crossed on the bed, while Aaron is standing across the room and Miles is standing behind Charlie.

"This is my fault. I got you into this." Miles reveals, "But you are not walking out that door." He informs Charlie, his voice stern.

"How else are we going to get out of here?" Charlie asks, "How are we going to get Nora out? If I don't do this, you all die…" she says, and as she does she looks over to her sister, knowing that she will do whatever she has to do to save her sister, as well as Miles, Aaron, and Nora.

"So, you're just gonna kill some random dude?" Aaron asks surprised.

"So, what? I've done it before." Charlie says, and as she does Melia is even more surprised by that as that does not sound like her sister, once more that sounds like something she would say.

"How are you talking like this? Who the hell are you?" Aaron asks, looking at Charlie in shock.

"Aaron…" Charlie starts to say.

"This isn't some Militia Soldier, I mean, the only thing these people are doing is torching Drexel's heroin. We should be sending them a fruit basket, not killing them." Aaron says, "Charlie, they are innocent." He says.

"Is anyone these days?" Melia asks, causing everyone else in the room to look at her.

"This is murder." Aaron says, looking at Charlie.

"I don't have a choice!" Charlie says, angrily, "How many times do you want me to say that?" Charlie asks, looking at Aaron, before looking at Miles, "You're the one always telling me to toughen up, and you're right, the world's not a bunch of pretty postcards." Charlie says, and as she does Melia is the only one who gets that reference, and because of that she finds herself becoming even more concerned about her sister, but before she can say anything Drexel walks back in.

"Perfect." He says, looking at Charlie with a look that makes Miles want to kill him, "Just the amount of biscuit." He says, and as he does Charlie has to resist the urge pull a face at that, "So, the head of the family, his name is Bill O'Halloran." Drexel explains, "His guys are going to search you, so put this in your hair." He says, handing Charlie what looks like a chopstick, that once you take off the tip has a sharp needle inside, "Get him alone, and then shove this in his eye." Drexel explains, as Charlie starts to put the chopstick in her hair, "Now, my guys can get you close." Drexel reveals, "Tell him that you are one of my regular girls, and you got the goods on me, because… I've been roughing you up all the time, and you're sick of it, got it?" Drexel asks.

"What do you mean roughing me up?" Charlie asks.

"You're right, he'll never buy it." Drexel says, and once he does he swings out and punches Charlie in the face.

"CHARLIE!" Aaron yells as Melia just screams and Miles moves to attack Drexel but is stopped by Drexel's guys pointing guns at him.

"There, that's better, now he'll take you in like a loss kitten." Drexel explains, and as he does Melia has moved and puts an arm around her sister.

"I'm okay, Melia." Charlie tells her sister.

"Did you have something you want to say to me, tough guy?" Drexel asks, but because he knows what will happen to Melia, Charlie, Nora, and Aaron if he kills Drexel like he wants Miles doesn't say or do anything, he just glares.

* * *

A little while later Charlie has left leaving Melia, Aaron, Miles, and unconscious Nora in the room. As she sits on the bed Melia can feel he worry for her sister grow with every moment that passes, and she is reasonably sure that she is not the only person feeling that worry.

"I have known that girl since she was in pigtails, and she can be a pain the ass, and stubborn, but…" Aaron starts to say.

"What do you want me to do? There's thirty armed guards here, and instead of Nora, I got you." Miles says, to Aaron, as while suspects that he and Melia may be able to take on some of them it wouldn't be enough, and it would put Melia in a serious amount of danger.

"Screw you, Miles." Aaron says.

"SHUT UP!" Melia says, getting annoyed, "Just, stop it. This squabbling, not helping." Melia says, looking between Aaron and Miles, but before either of them can say anything in response Drexel walks in and throws a bag of diamonds at Miles.

"Here, catch." He says, as he does.

"What's this?" Miles asks, being shocked that Drexel would just give away diamonds.

"Well, it's for your trouble, and burial expenses for the girl." Drexel explains.

"What?" Melia asks, her voice breaking.

"Excuse me?" Miles asks, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"Well, yeah, if she kills O'Halloran, his family is gonna be a little pissed." Drexel reveals, "She's not getting out of there alive. Come on, Miles. It's just fun and games." He says, as Miles, Melia, and Aaron all try not to look horrified, "Anyway, now we're square." He says, before leaving the room

For the few minutes that follow Drexel leave Melia, Miles, and Aaron stand or sit in shocked silence, all trying to digest everything that just happened.

"Okay, all right." Aaron suddenly says, "Listen to me, if it's just the two of you then you can get out, and you can go after Charlie." He says, looking between Miles and Melia.

"I'm down with that plan." Melia says, standing up.

"If we go you and Nora are dead." Miles reminds Aaron.

"If you don't go then Charlie is dead." Aaron points out, "Look, I will do the best I can here, which I realize isn't much, but you and Melia have to choose been us and Charlie, and I'm asking you to choose Charlie." Aaron explains, looking at Miles, "She's is your family, and she's pretty much my family too." he says, "You both are." He adds, looking at Melia.

"It's not gonna be easy to get out of here alive, you know that." Miles says, looking at Aaron.

"Just, take care of the guy at the door, I have an idea." Aaron reveals.

* * *

About a minute later Aaron called for help which resulted in Miles killing the guard at the door by breaking his neck, and once he did that, Aaron lead Miles and Melia out to a dumbbell shaft.

"This'll take you straight down to the kitchen." Aaron reveals, opening the little door.

"How do you know?" Miles asks curious.

"My house had three of them." Aaron explains.

"Melia, you go in first." Miles tells his daughter, as while he wants to exit first he figures it would be better if she goes in first.

"You're my family too." Melia tells Aaron before she kisses his cheek and starts to climb down.

"Hey, whatever happens, just try and take care of Nora." Miles tells Aaron, before he follows his daughter into the shaft and once they are both inside Aaron closes the door.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Melia, and Miles have climbed all the way down to the kitchen and just like he planned to he exists it first. Unsurprisingly there is an armed person in the kitchen and as Melia is exiting the shaft Miles fights the person, kills them, and takes his sword, as he does that Melia hurries over to the kitchen counter where there is a big knife.

"Not a sword, but it will do." Melia says, as she steals it.

"Melia, come on." Miles tells his daughter, hurrying over and taking her hand, so that she can pull her along with him, knowing they don't have time to waist.

* * *

A few minutes later, Miles and Melia have managed to get out of Drexel's compound and are outside the O'Halloran's.

"I need you to wait out here." Miles tells his daughter, trying to keep calm, but at the same time, knowing that they are on the clock.

"No way, I want to help, I need to help." Melia tells her father.

"Melia, the only way I'm going to be able to get Charlie out is if I go in as quickly and quietly as possible, the only way I can do that is alone." Miles reveals, "So just listen to me for once and stay out here." He requests, giving his daughter a look.

"Fine." Melia says, with a sigh.

"I'm get your sister back, Melia, promise, but you need to stay hidden." Miles tells her.

"I said fine." Melia reveals, "I'll wait out here, go get Charlie." She says, and once she does Miles nods, and heads inside while Melia hides in the bushes.

After Miles leaves Melia squats down in the bushes and waits. With every moment that passes Melia feels the desire to ignore what Miles asked and go in after him, and her sister, but for the first time, in a long time, Melia has decided to do what she is told, and so she just sits and waits for her sister and Miles to come back.

* * *

A few minutes later, while Melia is waiting outside Miles has made his way inside, and has managed to locate the room that Charlie is in, as he gets to her Miles finds Charlie just about to stab Bill O'Halloran in the eye and so he quickly reaches out and grabs her arm.

"We're leaving, Charlie, now." Miles tells her, and once he does Charlie drops what she is holding and is honestly glad to see Miles.

"Are you here alone?" Charlie asks, as Miles leads her over to a window.

"No, your sisters outside." Miles explains, as he checks to make sure the coast is clear before signally to Charlie to follow him.

* * *

About five minutes later Melia's self-control is starting to wave, and she is very close to just going running into the building to find her sister and Miles when she hears footsteps, and as she does she gets ready to use the knife.

"Melia." Miles's voice says, and the second she hears his voice Melia stands up, but doesn't loosen the grip on the knife, not until she sees Miles and Charlie.

"Charlie." Melia says, sounding amazed, as she hugs her sister tightly, "Are you okay?" she asks worried.

"Yeah Melia, I'm okay." Charlie assures her.

"Hug later, we've got to get out of here now." Miles tells them, and hearing that both Melia and Charlie break their hug.

"We've got to get Aaron, and Nora." Charlie says, looking at Miles.

"I know, come on." Miles tells the sisters, as he starts to head back to Drexel's with Melia and Charlie right behind him.

* * *

For the next few minutes Melia, Charlie, and Miles continue to back towards Drexel's and as they do they hear two gunshots, something which makes all three of them feel a little concerned, though Miles would never admit that.

"HEY!" Charlie suddenly yells out as the group of three approach a crossroads and see Nora and Aaron.

"What the hell happened?" Miles asks as he, Melia, and Charlie hurry to Aaron, and Nora who is being helped by Aaron, "How'd you get away?" Miles asks, and as he does Nora and Charlie just look at each other, "You okay?" He asks, as he takes his stuff from Nora, "What happened?" he once more asks.

"Aaron shot the son of a bitch." Nora reveals.

"Awesome." Melia says, grinning at Aaron.

"Aaron?" Miles asks shocked, having heard what his daughter said, but deciding not to comment on it, "Shot Drexel? This Aaron?" Miles asks, pointing to Aaron as he speaks.

"I think I broke a rib, but yeah." Aaron confirms, before looking at Charlie, "What about you? Did you do it?" he asks.

"No." Charlie answers.

"Good." Aaron responds as he hands Charlie, and Melia, back their stuff, and the second his daughter gets her sword back Miles notices that she gets a look of relief on her face.

"So, everything turned out okay." Miles comments, causing Nora, Aaron, and Charlie to give him a less than impressed look.

"And you gave me a hard time about my definition of fine." Melia says, shaking her head at Miles in a fond way as they start to walk.

* * *

A little while later Miles has decided that they are far enough from Drexel to stop for the night, and because of that they have made camp and Charlie has changed back into her regular clothes.

As she sees her sister sitting by the fire a little away from the others, Melia, who realises there is something she needs to say, and so she walks over and sits next to her, not saying a word as she sits down and Charlie doesn't say anything either.

For a few minutes the Matheson Sisters just sit in silence, until Melia decides to say something,

"Your tore up your postcards, didn't you?" Melia asks her sister, having assumed that from what Charlie said at Drexel.

"Yeah, I was an idiot for having them." Charlie informs her sister, "Naïve to think things would ever be like that again." She reveals.

"You know, Charlie, I admire the way you see the world." Melia informs her sister, admitting something she has never said before.

"You give me so much crap for it, you always have." Charlie says, turning to look at her sister in surprise.

"That's because it's something I can't do." Melia admits, "I can't see the world the way you do, I just don't have it in me, not after what happened to Mom, and Jess, and everything I know, but you do, Charlie." Melia tells her sister, taking a deep breath, "And I'll deny ever saying this, but it one of the many reasons I look up to you." Melia admits, to her sisters' shock, "And I don't think you should stop, because having faith, and hope it's who you are." Melia tells her sister.

Hearing her little sisters words Charlie is truthfully, beyond shocked, and really has no idea what to say to that, so instead, she just puts an arm around her sister, and kisses her head, as the two of them drift into silence, and Miles watches them from across the campsite to make sure they are okay.

* * *

While his sisters are talking, and bonding far away from where he is Danny is being taken outside independents hall, near benches, and with every step Danny can feel his confusion grow.

"I don't understand." Danny admits, "I thought that Monroe wanted to see me." He says.

"Orders are to bring you here." One of the soldiers say, and as they do a blond women stands up from one of the benches and starts walking towards Danny.

"Danny." Rachel says, looking at her son in amazement.

"Mom." Danny says, sounding completely shocked, like he can't believe his eyes.

"Look at you." Rachel says, sounding amazed, before hugging her son, "It's okay, It's okay." Rachel says, as she holds one of her children for the first time in eight years.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

* * *

It's been a while since Nora was heled at Drexel's and she is now doing a lot better than she was. Together, Melia, Charlie, Aaron, Nora, and Miles are continuing to make their way through woods, trying to make their way to Danny, but because they have heard a large amount of people coming the group are hiding in the bushes, Miles squatting between Melia and Charlie, so that he could easily protect them both if needed.

As they hide the group watches a young boy, who looks a lot like Danny, goes past, handcuffed in a wagon, and as she sees that Charlie undoes the clip that her knife is in, and is about to pull it out when Miles puts her hand on hers.

"Don't you move." Miles instructs, putting his hand around Charlie's waist, and knowing that he will not let go until the wagon, boy, and Militia are gone.

* * *

A little while later Melia, Miles, Charlie, Nora, and Aaron are walking in a more open area near buildings, and as they walk Charlie and Miles are a little in front of the others, while Melia, Aaron, and Nora are walking behind them.

"I know what you were thinking back there." Miles informs Charlie, as they walk.

"Yeah? What?" Charlie asks.

"That we should've saved that kid." Miles says, "It would've been too risky, you can't save everybody." He informs Charlie, "So, are you gonna rescue some stranger or are we gonna go get your brother?" Miles asks, and as he does Charlie sees a kid lying on the path up ahead.

"Oh my god." Charlie says, as she starts to run, and as she does she notices something familiar about the sight, and seconds later why it is familiar hits her.

"CHARLIE, DON'T." Melia yells after her sister, as Miles runs up to Charlie, who has squatted down next to the kid.

"Charlie, hang on." Miles says, as the others hurry forward as well.

"He's still breathing." Charlie reveals, once she has checked the child.

"Charlie, listen." Miles tells her.

"What? This isn't our problem either?" Charlie asks, and as she does the child who was on the ground quickly stands up.

"Son of a bitch." Aaron says, "What the hell?" He asks, as a whole lot of children come out from various hiding places, and as Nora, Charlie, Miles, and Aaron are both confused and concerned, Melia smiles slightly, feeling comfortable for the first time in a while, as being around kids with weapons is her world.

"Where did you take him?" A boy, who looks to be about Melia's age, and is clearly the oldest, and holding a bow asks.

"Who? We didn't take anyone." Charlie says.

"You're gonna poke your eye out, Kid." Miles says, to the boy who is pointing a spear at him, "Where are your parents?" Miles asks, as he stands up.

"Where's Peter? What'd you do with him?" the oldest boy asks, and as he does Melia recognizes a look in his eye, a look that she knows because she sees it in her own eyes anytime she looks in the mirror, and became of that she smirks slightly, something which Miles notices.

"Calm down." Charlie says, "Who's Peter?" She asks, trying to keep things calm.

"Check their arms." The boy, Michael, instructs, and once he does everyone, except for Miles, lets the kids check their wrists, and Charlie just shows hers.

"They don't have the burn marks, Michael." The boy who checked everyone's arms says, "It's not them." He says, and as he does Michael turns to walk away.

"Does Peter have blond hair? Was he wearing a green shirt?" Charlie asks, and as she does Michael turns back around.

"You took him." Michael says, as he walks towards Charlie, Miles, Melia, Aaron, and Nora.

"No, the Militia did, the guys with the burn marks." Charlie says, showing her wrists, "We saw him being carried away on a wagon." Charlie explains.

"What's the Militia?" Michael asks, and as he does Miles just looks, and feels, very confused.

"Is Peter your friend?" Charlie asks.

"He's my brother." Michael reveals.

"I'm sorry." Charlie says, meaning that completely.

"Where the hell are your parents?" Miles asks, needing to know.

"We don't have any." Michael answers, and as he does he whistles and a lot more kids with weapons come out, all with weapons, and once more everyone, but Melia, is shocked and concerned with the sight.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Melia, Charlie, Aaron, Nora, and Miles have followed Michael, and the other kids, into the building that the kids clearly call home. While Nora and Aaron are talking together, about everything that is going on, Melia, Charlie, and Miles have followed Michael.

"Davis, you're in charge while I'm gone." Michael instructs, and as he does Melia feels her comfort level once more increase as kids working together, not needing adults, the way they clearly are is what she is familiar with, it's what she is comfortable with.

"Slow down." Charlie requests, as Michael continues to walk around.

"Which way did they take him?" Michael asks.

"Just stop." Miles instructs, "You tell us what happened to your parents, or we're not talking." Miles reveals, meaning that completely.

"It was a long time ago." Michael admits, "Those men came, the ones with the burn marks, in wagons." He explains.

"Why did they come?" Charlie asks.

"We don't know, but we think it had something to do with that flag." Michael says, referring to an American Flag, "We think they didn't like the colours." He says, causing Charlie and Miles to exchange looks, "Our parents hid us in the basement, said they were coming right back." Michael admits, "Peter was oldest, so he was in charge." He reveals, "But then we heard screams, shots, we were all crying, we waited and waited, but our parents never came back." He says, clearly getting sad, "Then we went outside." He reveals, "The first thing me and Peter saw was our Mom and then the others, all dead." He explains, "Peter kept us alive, he brought us here, he still tells stories to the little ones about their parents, so they don't forget." Michael explains, and as he does, it is clear to Melia that he is pushing down what he is feeling so that he can focus, "I don't have time for this, I have to go." He says, and he goes to walk away.

"Michael, just wait." Charlie says.

"Jack, we'll need knifes, arrows, everything we have." Michael tells one of the boys.

"You can't go after the Militia, it's too dangerous." Charlie informs him.

"We can take care of ourselves." Michael reveals.

"They clearly can, Charlie." Melia informs her sister, and once she does Charlie gives her sister a look before turning back to Michael, as the last thing Charlie needs right now is her sister encouraging these kids.

"What if we do it?" Charlie asks, as Nora and Aaron walk up.

"What?" Michael asks.

"We'll get your brother back." Charlie says.

"We're gonna do what now?" Aaron asks shocked.

"Why would you help me?" Michael asks, sounding shocked by that.

"Because the Militia took our brother too." Charlie explains, pointing to her and Melia.

"Did you get him back?" Michael asks, looking between Melia and Charlie.

"We're trying." Melia admits,

"Charlie, could I talk to you for a second?" Aaron asks, and once he does Charlie and Melia walk over to him and Nora.

"This is a bad idea." Aaron informs Charlie, once they are close enough.

"Maybe, but we still have to do it." Charlie says.

"Look, I hate to say this, but that is not Danny on the wagon." Aaron reminds Charlie, trying to be as kind as possible about it.

"Yeah, I know that, Aaron." Charlie says, "But if we don't go, those kids will." Charlie says, and as she does Miles walks up, "They'll attack the militia head-on and we all know what's gonna happen to them." Charlie says, "They're children, at least we stand a chance." Charlie says.

"Just because their children doesn't mean they don't stand a chance." Melia says, not even trying to hide her annoyance.

"Melia…." Charlie starts to say.

"I was younger than Michael when I became great with a sword." Melia reminds her sister, "And I've taught kids who are much younger that are more than decent fighters." She reveals, and once she does Charlie goes to say something, but before she can Aaron speaks.

"Miles, you wanna weigh in on this?" Aaron asks, before Charlie can say something to her sister, or Melia can say something else, thinking that Miles will be the one who can put an end to this conversation.

"Charlie's right." Miles says, to the shock of everyone else.

"But you just said that we can't save everyone." Aaron points out.

"Yeah, well, we're saving this one." Miles says, and as he does Charlie gives him a grateful look.

A few minutes later Charlie has told Michael to stay put and stay out of trouble, and once she does Melia, Charlie, Aaron, Miles, and Nora, all head out going to go save Peter and bring him home, for Michael.

* * *

The next morning, in Philadelphia, Rachel and Danny are both in the room that is Rachael's cell, and while Rachel is eating breakfast, Danny is just sitting in confusion, not understanding how his mother is acting the way she is.

"We're sitting in a cage, and you're acting like nothing's wrong." Danny says, surprised by his mother's actions.

"We have food, we have beds, it could get worse, a lot worse." Rachel reveals, knowing that from her own experience, from what she's been through in the past eight years.

"Please, we have to leave." Danny tells his mother.

"Shh, they'll hear you." Rachel tells her son, and as she does the door opens and a solider comes in, "Ma'am, General Monroe would like to speak with you, please." The solider reveals, and once he does Rachel gets up and heads out of the room.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Rachel walks into the office where Bass, and Tom Neville both are.

"Rachel, thank you for coming." Bass says, "How's Danny? Is he settling in?" he asks.

"You wanted to see me?" Rachel asks, not wanting to deal with Bass's fake pleasantries.

"Well, it's these pendants, Rachel." Bass admits, "Now, you've told us about these seemingly magical pendants that somehow turn on computers, and yet, we've not been able to find one of them." He says.

"I've told you everything I know." Rachel reveals.

"No, you've sent us to a string of abandoned houses." Bass corrects, "Most of your colleagues are not where you said they'd be." Bass says.

"Well, I haven't really kept in touch. I've been out of the loop, for some reason." Rachel responds, fake confusion in her voice.

"No, I said most, not all." Bass corrects, "We did manage to find one of your friends, a doctor Bradly Jaffe." Bass reveals.

"Brad, he's here?" Rachel asks surprised as she thought she gave Bass bad information so that her friends would be safe.

"Yes, for three weeks now." Bass explains.

"Three weeks?" Rachel asks, sounding shocked.

"He's been a tough one to crack, and we've been cracking hard." Tom reveals.

"Bass." Rachel says, taking a step forward, "Whatever you're doing, please stop." Rachel requests.

"As soon as he gives us his pendent." Bass says.

"I'll… I'll talk to him." Rachel says, "But just leave him alone." Rachel requests.

"We were hoping you'd say something like that, Mrs Matheson, and may I say that your cooperation is warmly appreciated." Tom admits.

* * *

While their Mother and Brother are in Philadelphia Melia and Charlie are still walking with Aaron, Nora, and Miles, tracking the wagon that took Peter.

As Melia and Charlie are walking a little in front of everyone, with Miles right behind them, and Nora and Aaron a little further back, Charlie decides that it is now a good time to ask her little sister something she is curious about.

"Can I ask you something, Melia?" Charlie asks curious.

"Since when do you ask to ask something?" Melia asks curious.

"Good point." Charlie admits, "Melia, what you said yesterday, those kids you trained would you really let the kids face the Militia?"

"If I had to, yeah." Melia confirms, though she knows that she would prefer that it only be those who are more skilled.

"Look, I know that fight club is important to you, but they're just kids, you'd really be okay letting them go fight Militia?" Charlie asks her sister, feeling surprised by that, and as she does Melia stops walking and looks directly at her sister.

"Okay Charlie, let's make two things perfectly clear." Melia tells her sister, there being an edge to her voice.

"Is this really the best time for that?" Miles asks, looking between Melia and Charlie.

"Frist, no one is just a kid, not anymore, we never get to be, I thought you knew that." Melia says, ignoring her father, "And second, I wouldn't be the one letting them, it would have nothing to do with me." Melia reveals, "If I were back home and there was a danger because of the Militia, or some other threat, I would tell the members of the group everything." Melia admits, knowing that that is what she should have gotten a chance to do the day the Militia came and took Danny, "I would explain what was going on, what we needed to do, and any danger, what might happen, and then I'd let them make their own choice." Melia reveals, "I wouldn't order, or pressure them, or do anything like that because I don't have that right." Melia explains, "What I would do is respect their choices, because after everything that has happened, everything they've all been through, they deserve to make their own choices, and have those choices respected; and for the record Michel and those kids back there deserve the same thing." Melia reveals, it being more than clear that she has pretty strong options on this subject.

"But you were in charge of the group." Charlie says to her sister.

"Yeah, the group, not the people" Melia tells her sister, before she starts to walk once more, leaving Charlie feeling slightly surprised, as she watches her sister.

"Keep walking, Kid." Miles tells Charlie, as while he is a little surprised by his daughters' words he is determined to do a better job at hiding it, and hearing Miles's words Charlie starts to walk after her sister, trying to understand everything she just said.

* * *

A little while later the group is still walking, tracking the Wagon and as they walk Aaron decides to ask something he is curious about, and considering what he is curious about he figures that the only person who will have the answers he wants is Nora.

"What is up with Miles?" Aaron asks curious.

"What do you mean?" Nora asks.

"I mean, the guy has raised Dickishness to an art form, and suddenly he's down to rescue some strange kid." Aaron says, "That doesn't surprise you?" he asks.

"Not really." Nora admits.

"Why not?" Aaron asks, feeling completely confused.

"Think about it. those kids lost their parents, what seven, eight years ago? When Miles was in charge of the Militia, those kids became orphans under his watch." Nora explains.

A little why ahead of Nora, and Aaron Melia, Miles, and Charlie are walking together and as they do Miles hears something and so he gives Melia, and Charlie a look, before going off into the nearby shrugs, and when she sees Miles's actions Melia pulls her sword to.

"Hey! Let go of me!" A voice says, a few seconds later.

"Look what I found." Miles says, referring to Michael who he is holding by the back of his shirt.

"Michael, you have to go back." Charlie informs him.

"Peter is my brother, you can't stop me." Michael reveals.

"It's irritating when a dumb kid tells you what to do, isn't it?" Miles asks, looking straight at Charlie who just gives him a look.

"Fine." Charlie says, "Stay close." She instructs, looking at Michael, and once she speaks Michael whistles and some of the other kids come out from where they were hiding.

"I take it they're not gonna turn around either." Miles comments.

"No." Michael confirms.

"Awesome, it's like a pack of hairless ewoks." Aaron comments, looking less than happy about everything going on.

* * *

A little while later the group that now includes three children are still walking, still tracking the wagons that they hope will lead them to Peter.

"Hey." Michael says, as he walks next to Melia.

"Hey."

"I wanted to say thanks, I heard what you said back home, so thanks, for having faith in us." Michael tells Melia.

"You're welcome, but you don't have to thank me, I get it." Melia admits.

"You do?" Michael asks, sounding a little surprised by that.

"Yeah, I do." Melia confirms, with a slight smile.

"Um, I didn't catch your name earlier." Michael realises.

"Melia."

"Melia." Michael repeats, with a slight smile, "It's nice to meet you." Michael responds.

"Nice to meet you too." Melia responds, and the two of them drift into a comfortable silence as they walk.

* * *

A little while later Melia, Miles, Charlie, Aaron, Nora, and the kids, have stopped for a break to get some water and taking a bit of a rest.

As they rest Aaron sees the young boy who have joined them take the pendent out of his bag.

"Hey, what are you, give me that back!" Aaron yells, as he chases the boy all around, and after a few moments he is able to steal the pendent back.

"I don't like you." The boy says.

"The feeling is so mutual, Kid." Aaron responds.

"Hey, Aaron, what's that?" Miles asks, referring to the necklace and feeling a little suspicious about how Aaron is acting.

"Nothing." Aaron quickly answers, "It's my necklace, kid tried to steal it." Aaron reveals.

"You seem nervous." Miles notes, wondering what is going on.

"What makes you say that?" Aaron asks curious.

"You're sweating." Miles notes.

"I just ran." Aaron says, but before he can say anything Nora comes running back, and straight to Miles,

"Miles, you gotta see this." Nora says, and once she does Miles, Melia, and Charlie all go running to see what has gotten Nora so concerned, and when they do they see a very large boat.

"What is that?" Charlie asks, feeling confused, though she suspects that it is something bad from Miles and Nora's reactions.

"It's a conscription facility." Miles reveals.

"A what?" Melia asks confused.

"Soldier factory." Miles explains, "Kids go in, they're re-educated, soldiers come out." Miles explains, "It's one thing snatching a kid of a wagon, Charlie, but this? You don't just storm a place like this, it's impossible." Miles reveals, looking at Charlie before he walks away, heading back towards the others, and before Melia or Nora can move Charlie has gone after Miles.

"She's going to want to go in, alone." Melia realises, looking at Nora.

"How do you know?" Nora asks, as she suspects the same thing, but she wants to know why Melia thinks that.

"Because I want to do the same thing." Melia reveals, honestly, not surprising Nora one bit.

* * *

While Melia is talking to Nora Charlie and Miles are off on their own talking, talking about exactly what Melia suspects her sister would be talking about.

"Forget it. it's not happening." Miles informs Charlie.

"I look around the same age as those recruits." Charlie says, "I could get in, find Peter, get out." Charlie suggests.

"Hey, I wanted to help. I did, but not if that means you going in there." Miles says, telling the truth.

"If I don't, Michael, or worse Melia, will." Charlie points out, knowing that, and she would prefer it be her to go in rather than one of those two, especially not her sister.

"I said no." Miles says sternly, "Charlie, what happens on that boat? That's my fault. What happened to Peter, and Michael, and their parents, and what's happening to Danny, that is all because of yours truly." Miles reveals, clearly feeling at least some level of guilt about that.

"How do we even know we're gonna get Danny back?" Charlie asks, and as she does Miles gives her a look,

"Charlie…."

"I'm serious, with our luck, come on, I have some doubts, but we can help these kids, then at least all the crap we've been through will have meant something." Charlie says, with a look of determination on her face

"All right." Miles says, doing so against his better judgement, "If you're gonna get Peter back, you're gonna need a master key, and that's gonna hurt." Miles admits, really not wanting Charlie to do this, but he is pretty sure that he cannot stop her, and because of that the best he can do is come up with a plan that will keep her as safe as possible, which is exactly what he plans to do.

* * *

A little while after Charlie told Miles that she was going into the conscription centre, Melia, Miles, and Nora are in bushes, watching where Charlie is sitting when Militia soldiers come up to her.

"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?" The solider asks.

"I'm not alone." Charlie says, "My family's hunting, they'll be right back." She says.

"A whole family? And you've got just that one little bag?" The solider asks, "I don't think so." The solider says, and once she does Charlie goes to run, just as planned, but the solider grabs her and punches her.

As Charlie is hit Miles goes to run forward, but Nora, who is sitting between Melia and Miles, puts her arm out and stops Miles, and then as she sees, out of the corner of her eye Melia going to do the same thing, she sticks out her other arm to stop Melia, and the three of them watch as Charlie is taken away, taken to the place where soldiers are made.

* * *

In Philadelphia Rachel, who tried talking to her old friend, is back in a room when Tom and her friend, Brad walk in.

"So, what, you work for these people?" Brad asks, looking at Rachel in disgust, "For Monroe?"

"No. I'm a prisoner here." Rachel says, as she takes a step forward, "Brad, they are going to kill you." Rachel explains.

"There's worse things than dying, like betraying all your friends." Brad informs Rachel

"All the years I've been here, I never said a damn thing to Monroe, not until he showed up with my son, my son." Rachel reveals, "If I don't cooperate, they will hurt him. They will torture him. So yes, there are worse things than dying." Rachel reveals, meaning that completely as she'll do whatever she has to do to protect one of her kids.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, I am, but you hand Monroe the pendants, that kind of power, we're talking about thousands, if not millions, of lives against the life of one boy." Brad informs Rachel.

"It's easy to be self-righteous when it's not your child who's on the hook, Doctor Jaffe." Tom says, "You should have listened to Mrs Matheson, but she was wrong about one thing, we're not gonna kill you." Tom says, and as he does a door opens and a young girl is lead in by soldiers.

"EVE!" Brad yells, "You bitch!" he yells, and he goes to attack Rachel but he is pulled back.

"I didn't know." Rachel yells, telling the complete truth.

"Don't worry." Tom says, "We'll keep your daughter safe for you." He reveals, as Brad is dragged out.

"Please, don't do this." Rachel tells Tom.

"But you were the one who told us about the good doctor in the first place, after that it was easy to dig up his daughter." Tom reveals, "Take her." He says.

"NO! NO, PLEASE, NO, I'M SORRY! I didn't know they were going after Eve." Rachel reveals, as she breaks down in tears, as everyone leaves, leaving Rachel as she falls to her knees, feeling guilty about what she did, even though she knew it was the best option she had to protect her son.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

* * *

A little while after Charlie let herself get captured by the Militia Melia, Miles, Nora, Aaron, and the kids are hiding out in lighthouse. As Miles is waiting outside, watching the boat where Charlie is Melia has decided to go out there and keep Miles company.

As Melia is walking up to Miles she realises that Nora is sitting next to him, and because of that Melia goes to turn back, not wanting to interrupt, but then she notices Nora stand up and walk back towards the lighthouse which is exactly where she is coming from.

"Hey Nora." Melia greats as she walks towards Miles.

"Melia." Nora greats, as she continues to walk to the lighthouse while Melia walks over to Miles, who she sits down next to.

"How are things going?" Melia asks, as she sits down next to her father.

"As far as I can tell, business as usual." Miles admits.

"You mean apart from the fact that my sisters in there?" Melia asks, looking at Miles.

"Yeah, apart from that." Miles admits, and the two of them drift into silence, as they do Miles decides to ask something he's been curious about for the last day, "When we first saw Michael, you saw something in him, didn't you?" Miles asks his daughter, as it would explain the conversations she had with Charlie earlier, and the smirk he noticed on her face when they first met Michael and the other kids.

"Yeah, I did." Melia admits, "I saw myself."

"Come again?" Miles asks, needing more of an explanation for that one, and as he does Melia debates the best way to explain to Miles what she meant, "Melia?" he asks, after a few moments, and as she does Melia realises the best way to explain what she wants to explain, and so she lifts up her shirt a little to show Miles her right side revealing a long scar, that can been seen in the moonlight, a scar that Miles is pretty sure would have been pretty serious at the time it happened, between one and two years ago, by his best guess.

"See this?" Melia asks her father.

"What happened?" Miles asks, trying to keep the concern out of his voice as that is a pretty serious wound, that he suspects was caused by a sword,

"I was fighting with my….. mentor." Melia says, trying to think of the best word to describe the person she is talking about, and she figures mentor fits, and hearing the residents Miles has a lot of questions about the specific word choice his daughter made, but he figures now isn't the time to ask, and so he just makes a note of that in the back of his mind so that he can ask his daughter at a better time, and as he does that he also make a note of all the things he would love to do to his daughters 'mentor' if he ever got his hands on him, "Training, a few months before he left town." She reveals, "I felt it happen, knew that I should probably be concerned, but I kept fighting." Melia reveals, "I swung back, fought back, and didn't stop, or let it stop me, until I won, because that's who I am." Melia reveals, "When I saw Michael, I saw the look in his eyes, it's the look I see every time I look in the mirror." Melia explains to her father, "It's the look of a kid who's been fighting for everything and everyone for so long that they don't know any different. It's the look of someone who keeps fighting because they're scared of what will happen if they stop." Melia reveals, telling the complete truth, and being more open than usual, and she's not entirely sure why.

"Do you really feel that way?" Miles asks, not overly sure how he feels about that, though he does know that he wanted better than that for his daughter.

"Yeah, I do." Melia confirms, "Jess and I were recruited to the Fight club together, we went together, and after she was killed I became determined." Melia reveals, "After losing Mom, and Jess, I was hurting, so much, and I didn't want to." Melia admits, Miles being able to hear the pain in her voice as she speaks, "So, I put everything I had into becoming stronger, faster, better. I started to fight, and I haven't stopped because I didn't, I don't, want to be weak again." Melia reveals, telling someone, other than the person who trained her, her real reason for training so hard in the fight club for the first time.

"Your Mom would know the right thing to say right now." Miles admits, "Or Ben, they were both good at that kind of thing." He reveals, not even realising that he said, Ben instead of 'your father.'

"It's okay, Miles, you don't have to say anything." Melia assures him, "I just wanted to explain." Melia admits.

"I'm glad you did." Miles says, looking right at Melia, and once he does the two of them drift into silence as they sit side by side, and watch the boat, watching for any sign that Charlie isn't okay.

As they sit in silence Miles tries to think of the right thing to say, tries to think of what Rachel, or Ben, would say, but everything he thinks of doesn't seem right, doesn't seem like it will help Melia, and so he just sits next his daughter, and watches for Charlie, feeling like he wants to help, but knowing that he is completely out of his depth.

* * *

A little while later Melia has returned inside and she and Michael are throwing knifes at a wooden board they found, and carved a target into, which they have been doing for a little while. While Melia and Michael are clearly competing, both trying to out due the other with their knife throwing skills, Nora is watching on in amusement, as Aaron watches on in concern, and the two kids are look looking on in amazement.

"That's was a pretty great throw." Michael informs Melia, "I'm not sure you can beat it."

"Oh please, I can beat that with my eyes closed." Melia informs Michael, not sounding smug, but her tone of voice is just 'matter of fact' as that's' what it is, truth, not embellishment.

"Oh really?" Michael asks, giving her a look, and as he does it is clear that he is giving a challenge.

"No, no, no throwing knives with eyes closed." Aaron objects.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Melia says, and as she does she pulls her knife out of the holster, closes her eyes, then, before anyone can stop her, throws the knife, managing to hit the target dead centre, "Told you." Melia says, smirking at Michael, but before he can say anything Miles runs downstairs.

"She's two hours late, something's wrong." Miles reveals, "Let's go get 'em off the boat." He says, and as he does Nora grabs her weapons and hurries over to the stairs, and Melia goes to grab her sword, "No, you stay here." Miles says, seeing what Melia is doing.

"Miles!" Melia objects.

"You're staying, Melia. I'm serious." Miles says, in a warning tone of voice, "I will bring Charlie and Peter back, but you have to stay here." Miles informs Melia, "You both do." He adds, looking at Michael, and once he does he and Nora hurry out the lighthouse.

"We might as well make ourselves comfortable, they're might be a while.' Aaron says, looking around for a place to sit, "And stop with the knife throwing." He instructs.

"Sure Aaron, whatever you want." Melia says, sounding sarcastic.

* * *

A little while after Miles and Nora left Melia has noticed that Aaron is no longer in hearing or sight range and so she walks over to Michael.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not going to just sit here while my sisters in danger." Melia reveals, as she grabs her sword, being as quiet as possible.

"Let's go." Michael says, picking up his bow, "We'll be back with Peter." He tells the two kids who are also in the lighthouse and once he does Melia, and Michael, after making sure Aaron isn't watching them, sneak out the lighthouse.

* * *

Not long after Melia and Michael left the lighthouse they have managed to sneak onto the boat, both wet as they had to go through the water, and as they are making their way across the deck they see two soldiers coming towards them, so Michael quickly fires an arrow, hitting one in the chest, as Melia charges towards the second, pulling her sword as she goes.

Once Melia is close enough to the guard she slides, goes low, and slashes the man in the lower chest stomach region before he even realises what is going on. Once she does that Melia stands up and notices two more guards coming straight to her, so she looks towards Michael, she steals the sword from the man she just killed so she has two.

"Go." Melia says, looking at Michael, "I'll handle these guys, go get Charlie and Peter." Melia instructs.

"You sure?" Michael asks, honestly the most important thing to him is getting to his brother, but at the same time he doesn't want to see Melia get hurt.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure." Melia assures him, as he heads towards the soldiers, and Michael runs off, as the most important thing to him is getting his brother, and he'll do whatever he has to do, even if that means putting Melia in danger, "Hello Boys." Melia greats, before she starts to fight.

As Melia is using two swords she swings one up, fighting the person on her right, and once she does she swings down with the left sword, moving quick enough that she managed so hit the man on her left, and disable him, and once she does she drops the sword she is holding in her left hand and continues to fight with the militia solider.

For about a minute Melia fights, managing to dodge and defend against a couple of attacks, that would have been potentially very bad for her, though she does get a very superficial cut on her up arm, before she sees the opening she needs, and fakes going low, before going high, and slicing the soldiers' chest.

As the man falls to the ground Melia gets the feeling that she is not alone, and so she quickly moves, with her sword raised, but before she can attack she feels the point of a knife against her neck.

"Drop the sword." A voice says.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Melia says, in response, and as she does she feels the knife get pressed harder.

"Drop it." he instructs, and realising that she doesn't have a choice Melia drops he sword, "Move." The main says, still holding the knife against Melia's neck as he picks up the sword Melia dropped, "start walking." He says, and as he does Melia starts to do what she is told.

For about a minute Melia is lead across the deck of the ship, with a knife against her throat, until she finally sees Michael, with a knife against his neck too, and a lot more soldiers, Seconds after she saw Michael Melia sees Miles, Charlie, Nora, and Peter, all coming from below deck, with weapons.

"Hold it." A solider who is holding the blade against Melia's neck says, "Do these kids mean anything to you?" he asks, looking at Miles, Nora, Charlie, and Peter.

"Michael!" Peter says, sounding worried.

"Melia!" Charlie yells,

"Let them go." Miles says, Melia being able to hear an undertone of fury in Miles's voice.

"Stay put, or we cut their throats wide-open." The solider holding Michael says.

"And after she killed three of my men it would be my pleasure to gut this bitch." The solider holding Melia says, as she feels the knife be pressed a little harder against her neck, but even though she felt it she is determined not to give him the satisfaction of knowing he's hurting her.

"All right, all right." Miles quickly says, being able to tell that the solider is serious, and he's not going to let anything happen to his daughter.

"Weapons on the deck, now." The solider says, and once he does Charlie, Miles, Nora, and Peter all drop what they are holding onto the ship deck.

"Let them go." Miles says, once the weapons are on the ground, but then, to the complete shock of everyone, before they can do anything, the lighthouse suddenly turns on, bathing them in the kind of light that Melia and Michael never remember seeing and everyone else hasn't seen for a very long time.

Due to the shocking light the soldiers who are holding knifes against Melia and Michael both loosen their holds, which allows Melia to take the knife out the soldier, who is holding her, hand and stab him, and as she does that Miles moves across the deck, takes the knife out of the person who is holding it against Michael, and kills him to.

As the lighthouse light once more goes out, not long after it went on Melia, who has retrieved her sword, starts to fight with two of the Soldiers, while Miles and Nora start to fight others. Within Minutes Melia has fought and killed the two soldiers she was fighting, and Miles and Nora have defeated the other soldiers, with Charlie killing one, the person in charge, herself.

"Are you okay?" Miles asks his daughter concerned, once all the soldiers have been defeated.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Melia responds, "Sorry for not listening… again."

"Are you really sorry?" Miles asks, as he doubts it.

"Not really." Melia admits, smiling slightly, and she does Charlie runs up.

"Melia." Charlie says, hugging her sister tightly.

"I'm okay, Charlie, promise." Melia assures her and as the two sisters stand on the deck and hug, Nora, Peter, and Michael go downstairs to free the other children who are in the boat.

* * *

A little while later, In Philadelphia, where the sun has risen, Rachel is in her room/cell sitting cross legged on her bed when Bass walks in.

"I've sent riders to Doctor Jaffe's house." Bass explains, as he walks over to Rachel, "As soon as we have the pendant, he and his daughter can go home." Bass explains, as he sits on the frame of Rachel's bed, "You know you never did tell me." Bass notes.

"Tell you what?" Rachel asks.

"How the lights went off in the first place." Bass explains, "What was this invention of yours? What could possibly do that?" he asks.

"What difference does it make as long as I can turn the lights back on again?" Rachel asks.

* * *

As Rachel is talking about Bass, purposely not explaining what caused the Blackout, Melia, Charlie, Michael, Peter, Nora, Miles, and all the other children they rescued are arriving back near the lighthouse.

As Peter and Michael hurry over to the kids who were left behind Melia and Charlie are walking a little behind them, and as they see the kids happily greeting each other Charlie puts her arm around her sisters' shoulders and the two of them just watch.

While that is going on Miles walks straight up to Aaron so that he can get some answers about what happened to the lighthouse.

"What the hell happened?" Miles asks, pausing between each word.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asks, pretending to be confused,

"I don't know, Aaron, maybe I'm talking about when you were in the lighthouse, and it went on." Miles says, "How did that happened? What are you not telling me?" Miles ask, clearly annoyed.

"Fine, okay." Aaron says, pulling the pendent out of his pocket, and showing Miles, "It was this." He explains, "It can sometimes, turn the power back on, and brings machines to life for just, like, a few seconds, and I don't know how, and I don't know why." Aaron admits.

"Where did that come from?" Miles asks, completely shocked.

"Ben." Aaron answers.

"My brother gave that to you?" Miles asks, his voice faint, "And you had something like that on you, this whole time? And you haven't said anything?" Miles asks, a little angry about that to tell the truth, "Give it to me." Miles requests.

"Why?" Aaron asks.

"Why, so I can smash it." Miles explains.

"This could literally be the most important thing in the world." Aaron points out.

"Which is exactly why we can't let Monroe get his hands on it." Miles explains, feeling like that should be obvious, "Give it to." Miles instructs.

"I'm not giving it to you." Aaron says, meaning that.

"Aaron, I swear to God, I'm gonna beat you unconscious and take it. Give it to me." Miles instructs, his voice stern, and it more than clear that he will do everything he is saying.

"Go ahead and try." Aaron says, trying to sound braver than he feels, but before Miles can do anything Melia and Charlie are between them, pushing them apart.

"Hey! What the hell's going on with you two?" Charlie asks.

"And what the hell happened in that lighthouse?" Melia asks, and once she does Miles and Aaron just continue to look at each other.

"Someone start talking." Charlie requests, her voice stern.

"Or we'll make you." Melia adds, being pretty sure that she has very little chance of making them talk, or at least Miles, talk, but she decides to make the threat anyway.

"I think that they came for your Dad, because of this." Aaron says, showing the pendent to Melia and Charlie.

"Why?" Melia and Charlie ask together, both feeling completely confused.

"There's a women named Grace Beaumont, and just before the Militia came, your Dad gave me this and told me to keep it safe and bring it to her." Aaron explains, "When you two went after Miles Maggie and I went to her house."

"What did you find?" Miles asks.

"Here house had been broken into, and a homemade computer had been smashed." Aaron admits, "While we were there the pendent turned on for the first time. It turned on a CD player, Maggie's phone, then went off again." Aaron explains, to the shock of Melia, Miles, and Charlie.

"Melia." A voice says, before Melia, Miles, or Charlie can say anything and Melia turns to see Michael and so she walks over to him.

"Hey." Melia greats, "You guys heading out?"

"Yeah, we've got to get home." Michael admits, "Thanks for everything you guys did for us, and thanks for what you did." He says, clearly making a distinction.

"Like I said before, you don't have to thank me." Melia assures him.

"Michael, come on." Peter's voice calls.

"Stay safe, Michael." Melia informs him.

"You too, Melia." Michael says, "I hope you find your brother."

"Thanks." Melia responds, and as she does Michael nods and starts to walk over to where his brother is, before he turns around,

"Melia, if you ever need a place to stay, you've got one with us." Michael promises, before walking away.

* * *

After an entire day of walking Melia, Aaron, Charlie, Nora, and Miles have stopped walking, and have made camp for the night.

Wanting to make sure she is okay Melia walks over and sits down next to Charlie who is sitting a little way away from the fire.

"How's the wrist?" Melia asks confused.

"Stings like hell, but I'll be okay." Charlie admits, "How's the arm?"

"It was just a scratch, I'm fine." Melia assures her sister, "So, Dad had a pendent that can turn the power back on."

"Seems like it." Charlie confirms.

"Charlie, what do you think that means?" Melia asks curious, wanting some answers, and thinking that Charlie might just have some.

"I don't know Melia, I don't know." Charlie admits, telling the truth, and as she does Melia lays her head down on her sisters' shoulder, and Charlie puts her arm around her sister.

Across the fire Miles is just staring at the fire, thinking about the same thing that Melia and Charlie are talking about, the Pendent, honestly, he doesn't know what to think, or what to feel. A few years ago he would have given anything to get the pendent that Aaron is holding, but at the moment, what he wants most is to destroy the thing, so that Monroe can't get it.

As he stares at the fire and thinks another thought comes to Miles's mind, a thought that he has desperately been trying to forget about ever since he found out about the pendent, Rachel.

Most days Miles puts most of his strength into not thinking about Rachel, something which has become even harder since Charlie and Melia walked into that Bar back in Chicago, but since finding out about the Pendent it's been almost impossible for him not to think about her.

After everything she told him eight years ago, and the way she acted, there is no doubt in Miles's mind that Rachel knew about the pendants, knew that Ben had one, maybe even had on herself which she hid, and yet she didn't tell him. Even with everything he did, and said to her, she still kept that secret, and that knowledge, along with causing him overwhelming guilt, reminds him of one of the reasons why he loves her, and is also one of the many reasons why he knows he always will, even if he never admits that to anyone, not even himself most days.

As Miles is so caught up in his thoughts he doesn't even notice when Nora sits down next to him.

"Miles." Nora says, as she sits down by Miles, "Miles." She says, once more, trying to get his attention as she puts her hand on Miles shoulder.

"Did you say something, Nora?" Miles asks.

"Are you okay?" Nora asks, feeling concerned about him.

"Fine." Miles lies.

"No, you're not." Nora says, knowing that.

"Why'd you ask if you weren't going to believe what I said?" Miles asks.

"Because I wanted to see if you'd tell the truth." Nora admits.

"Of course." Miles says, a small level of annoyance to his voice.

"You know, when you were waiting outside for Charlie, Melia and Michael had a knife throw competition." Nora reveals, "Melia won with her eyes closed."

"She did?" Miles asks, looking at Nora, feeling a little bit proud.

"She did." Nora confirms, "And I saw the men she took down on the ship, your daughter has skill, Miles." She reveals.

"Why are you telling me this?" Miles asks curious, as he knows Nora well enough to know that she wouldn't be bringing this up without a reason.

"Because while Melia has skill she also killed six men today, and Charlie killed one too, and was branded." Nora reminds Miles, "They could use your right now, Miles." She says, standing up, "Certainly more than the fire." She says, before walking back over to where she comes from.

After Nora leaves Miles looks back to the fire, and once he does he spends a few moments pushing down his thoughts and feelings about Rachel, because he knows right now Nora's right, and Rachel's daughters need him, and so, Miles takes one last look at the fire, allowing himself a few more seconds of remembering Rachel's face, before he gets up and heads over to where Melia and Charlie are.

"Hey Miles." Charlie greats, as Miles sits down across from her, and Melia.

"Are you both okay?" Miles asks Charlie, and Melia, looking between them.

"We're fine Uncle Miles." Melia assures him.

"Really." Charlie adds.

"I wanted to talk to you two about what happened today." Miles admits.

"Which part?" Melia ask curious, "Coz, a lot happened."

"Yeah, guess it did." Miles admits, being pretty sure that he would be amused, if everything wasn't so serious, "Melia, you killed six soldiers today, I think we should talk about that." He admits, "And what happened to you, Charlie." He adds, looking at her.

"I didn't realise it was that many." Melia admits, honestly not sure how she feels about that, and so she just puts a natural look on her face, "But if you're here to talk to me about it then there's no need, I don't have to, or want to, talk about it." she admits.

"Melia…" Charlie starts to say.

"What? It was fighting, to get to you, and Peter, I don't need to talk about it, I did what I had to do." Melia admits.

"You might not need to talk about it now, but at some point you might, and if that time comes you can talk to me, Melia." Miles assures her.

"Thanks Miles." Melia says, sounding grateful, "But right now, what I want is to get some rest, I'll see you both in the morning." Melia admits, standing up, "Night Charlie, Night Miles." She says, standing up, and heading over to her bedding.

"Miles, do you think she's going to be okay?" Charlie asks, clearly concerned about her sister.

"I don't know, Charlie, I don't know." Miles admits, as after everything he has learnt about Melia today he's not overly sure how she is going to handle everything, "What about you? How are you doing, Charlie?"

"I don't know, Miles, I don't know." Charlie admits, and as she does the two of them drift into silence, and as they do Miles knows, without a doubt, that while he failed Rachel he will do everything he can to make sure he doesn't fail her daughters, and do whatever he has to do to save her son.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

* * *

It has been a little while since Melia, Miles, Charlie, Nora, and Aaron, helped Peter and Michael, and ever since they have been continuing to walk to Philadelphia, so that they can rescue Danny.

It's night, and Melia, Nora, Charlie, Miles and Aaron are two hundred and ninety miles outside Philadelphia in a town called Freeport, but if the group are going to have any hope of getting to Danny then they are going to have to cross a bridge, and because of that Nora is attempting to bribe a militia solider while Melia, Charlie, Aaron, and Miles are hidden nearby, watching what is going on.

"This isn't going to work." Aaron comments.

"It'll work." Miles says, needing to believe that as it's their best hope.

"Let's find another bridge, maybe even one that doesn't have militia crawling all over it." Aaron suggests.

"Closest bridge is in Morgantown, it's one hundred miles away." Miles reveals.

"There's got to be one closer." Charlie says, looking shocked.

"There isn't." Miles tells her, "Militia blew 'em all up, and boats are torched on sight." He admits.

"They don't make it easy, do they?" Melia asks, sounding a little surprised by that.

"That's kind of the point." Miles admits, looking at his daughter, "Anyway, we get across the bridge, it's a straight shot to Danny." Miles explains, and as he does Nora gives him them a sign saying come forward, and so they all start to walk, as they do Melia feels Charlie take her hand and so she just gives her sister a look.

"I'm never meant to let go of your hand." Charlie tells her sister, in a quiet voice, as while, most of the time, she doesn't still hold her sisters hand times like this remind her that there is a promise she needs to keep.

"Right." Melia mutters, knowing exactly what her sister is talking about, and as she does Miles, who heard what the sisters said, even though they kept their voices quiet, makes a note to ask them about it later.

For less than a minute the group walk across the bridge, but as they do Miles notices something.

"When I say so, we're gonna turn around and run like hell." Miles reveals.

"What?" Aaron asks shocked, as Charlie tightens the hold she has on her little sisters hand.

"We're walking into a trap." Miles says, and as he does the group continue to walk across the bridge for a few more seconds, until he finally says, "NOW!" and once he yells everyone goes running.

As they run Miles doing what he can to make sure Melia and Charlie are safe, he looks back and as he does he sees the only person who has ever scared him, and once he knows things have gone from bad, to worse.

* * *

After a few minutes of running, during which time Charlie never let go of Melia's hand, Miles, Nora, Charlie, Melia, and Aaron have finally found a safe place to hide, at least for a few moments and as soon as Miles is sure that the Militia aren't nearby, at least not at the moment, he turns to Melia and Charlie.

"Are you both okay? Did either of you get hit?" Miles asks, looking between Melia and Charlie, it being clear that he is worried about them.

"No, I'm fine." Melia assures him.

"Me too." Charlie says, with a nod.

"What the hell was that?" Aaron asks shocked.

"I've never seen guns like that." Charlie admits.

"Me either, I want one." Melia reveals, causing her sister to give her a look, "What? I do." Melia admits.

"You're not going to be able to get one." Miles informs his daughter, "They're from the armoury, in Philly." Miles reveals, and as he does Melia is pretty sure that it isn't the best time to say what she is thinking, which is that she'll just steal one when they're in Philly so she stays quiet.

"How did they find us?" Aaron asks, shocked as he is pretty sure that they wouldn't have been easy to find.

"It's Strausser." Miles says, looking at Nora as she is the only who would fully understand what that means.

"Who's Strausser?" Melia and Charlie ask together.

"Believe me, you don't want to know, and you definitely don't want him to know you." Nora admits, looking between Melia and Charlie, knowing it would be beyond bad if Strausser got his hands on either one of them.

"So how do we get across the bridge?" Aaron asks.

"We don't, not with him here." Miles admits, "We gotta get out of town." He says.

"Try the bridge at Morgantown?" Nora asks.

"I don't see how we have another choice." Miles admits.

"You said that's a hundred miles, that's days out of our way." Charlie says, really not wanting to go that far.

"Charlie, I commanded that entire damn Militia, and there was only one guy that ever scared me." Miles admits, "and he's out there, right now. We're in trouble." Miles admits, it being perfectly clear that he is telling the truth.

"I'd say so." Melia admits, "I didn't think anything scared you." She says, looking at Miles.

"A lot of things scare me, Melia, I just don't let it show." Miles admits, looking directly at his daughter, "We should get moving." He instructs, and as he does everyone else nod, and follow him.

* * *

For the next few minutes, Melia, Charlie, Aaron, and Nora follow Miles through the streets of Freeport, Charlie still holding her little sisters' hand, until they suddenly see a flare go off, and stop walking.

"What the hell?" Melia asks, sounding shocked.

"NORA, NORA CLAYTON, NORA, NORA CLAYTON." A Militia solider suddenly starts yelling.

"Why are they saying my name?" Nora asks, feeling confused.

"Nora Clayton! We have Mia!" The voice yells.

"Mia?" Melia asks.

"Who's Mia?" Charlie asks confused, and as she does Nora gets a look of horror on her face.

"We have Mia!" the voice says, once more.

"Nora, just hold on." Miles says, but before he can stop her Nora goes running, and not being able to do anything to stop her everyone else follows.

About a minute later Nora, with the others right behind her, get to a spot where they see a Latina women, strung up, with soldiers all around her. Seeing the women Nora goes to run out and get her, but Miles pulls her back, and gets her behind a wall.

"Who is that?" Charlie asks.

"My sister." Nora answers, and when she does Melia and Charlie exchange surprised looks.

"Nora Clayton! Nora! I trust I have your attention." Strausser says, and as he does Nora once more tries to go after her sister, but once again Miles pulls her back, "You should know that gravity is compressing your sister's organs." Strausser says, "Her lungs can't fight it much longer, she's suffocating." He reveals, "It's a horrible way to die. Fortunately, it won't take much more than an hour." Strausser reveals, "I only want two things. The necklace, you know the one I mean, and Miles Matheson, for his crimes against the republic." He reveals, "You bring me what I want in time, and she lives, it's simple really." He says.

After hearing Strausses demands Miles, Charlie, Melia, Nora, and Aaron walk from where they are hiding to a place that has a bit more cover, more protection for them.

"I don't understand." Aaron says, "They know we have the necklace, they know that Nora's with us." Aaron says, sounding surprised by that.

"It's your boyfriend." Miles says, looking at Charlie, "Nate, whatever his name is, he saw everything, must have told Monroe." Miles realises.

"But how'd they find Nora's sister?" Melia asks, as her annoyance and hatred of Nate, or whatever his name is, increases.

"Strausser, he lives for this kinda thing." Miles admits, before turning to Aaron, "Give me the necklace." He requests.

"What? No, you're not gonna just give it up to them." Aaron comments, looking at Miles in surprise.

"Give me the necklace!" Miles demands, "Give it to me, Aaron." He basically grows and as he does Aaron just hands it over due to fear.

Once Miles has the pendent he pulls his sword and stars to bash the pendent with the hilt of his sword, trying to destroy it.

"Miles!" Aaron yells.

"What is this thing made out of off?" Miles asks, looking at the pendent in shock, "Not a scratch." He says, shocked.

"What is your problem?" Aaron asks.

"We cannot let Monroe have that thing. It's too dangerous." Miles says.

"We're not giving him the necklace, or Miles either." Nora reveals, "We're gonna get Mia and kill as many of those bastards as possible." Nora says, meaning that, "but I need help." She admits.

"You've got it, because that sounds like my kind of plan." Melia says, with a smirk.

* * *

In Philadelphia, Tom Neville has found his son being beaten, apparently on General Monroe's orders, and because of that he has made his way to Monroe's office, where he enters without knocking and interrupts a meeting going on between Monroe and Colonel Faber

"Sir? Colonel Faber?" Tom asks.

"How are you, Major?" Colonel Faber asks, but before Tom can speak Bass is already speaking.

"Tom, you need to hear this. Martin's Ferry, Ohio. Multiple reports that a lighthouse beam turned on for four or five seconds." Bass explains.

"Well, that's fascinating stuff, Sir." Tom says, only partially meaning that, "Could I have a word?"

"Anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of Colonel Faber." Bass reveals.

"Jason's punishment under your orders, he…." Tom starts to say.

"He bribed a stablehand, Tom, for information on Strausser's whereabouts." Bass reveals, "'Now, you know how important, how high priority Strausser's mission is to me, right? So why then does your boy want to know about it?" Bass asks.

"The older Matheson girl, my son has a weakness for a pretty face." Tom reveals, "I'm sure he's worried about what Strausser would do to her." He admits.

"So worried that he would betray a commanding officer?" Bass asks, honestly feeling a little amused by that as he is pretty sure that letting Jason having a relationship with the girl who could be Miles's daughter could be have better consequences than anything he could think off, as he can imagine what Miles would do about that, especially considering who Jason is.

"Let me handle it." Tom requests, "I'll keep him in line, believe me." He says.

"I'm sure Tom, but it's not necessary." Bass admits, "The colonel here had an idea, John?"

"There's a diplomatic expedition heading out for the California Commonwealth, we're gonna put Jason on it." John explains.

"California? Sir?" Tom asks, sounding shocked, but then, as he remembers who he is talking to he stops himself before he says more.

"Yes? Speak freely." Bass says.

"It's three thousand miles across the mountains, even if he did make it, those heathens have been known to send our boys home in a box." Tom reminds him.

"I'm being generous here, Tom, and that is out of respect, to you." Bass explains, "So it's California, or he faces execution for treason, it's your choice." He reveals.

* * *

A little while after Nora said that they are going to kill as many Militia soldiers as possible Melia, Charlie, Miles, Aaron, and Nora have set up something that is going to do just that.

Once everything is set up Melia, Nora, Charlie, Aaron, and Miles met back where they watched Mia from, and seconds later, when they were all where they agreed to meet, several bombs go off, allowing the group a chance to go running to Mia, who Nora and Miles cut free.

"Are you okay?" Nora asks her sister, concerned

"Yeah." Mia answer.

Once they have Mia the group start running, as fast as they can, Charlie still holding her sisters hand, and as they run Miles sees Strauss, and as he does he pulls his sword, and is about to fight him, but then he looks and sees Charlie and Melia running, and remembers how much they are counting on him, so instead he holsters his sword, and goes running after them.

* * *

A little while later Melia, Charlie, Mia, Nora, Aaron, and Miles are out of the city, and in a wooded area where they are walking, Charlie still holding her little sisters hand as they aren't safe yet.

"It's good to see you again, Mia." Miles says, trying to make conversation, "I mean, despite the circumstances." He adds.

"Really, Miles, we're just gonna pretend we're pals after what you did to my sister?" Mia asks, and as she does Charlie and Melia exchange looks, both wondering what they are missing, "So, what's the plan?" she asks curious.

"We cross the river at Morgantown." Miles reveals.

"Are you insane? You'd be heading into Philly." Mia says, sounding shocked about that.

"That's the idea." Nora says.

"We should go out West, out of the Republic." Mia says.

"We can't." Melia informs her.

"Our brothers in Philadelphia, Monroe has him." Charlie explains, referring to her and Melia as she speaks.

"And if we want to get him back, we've got to get across that river." Miles explains.

"This is what you're mixed up in?" Mia asks, looking at her sister.

"Yeah." Nora confirms.

"And I can't talk you out of this?" Mia asks.

"No."

"Okay then." Mia says, "If you want to cross the river, you're going the wrong way." Mia reveals, "I know a coyote, he has a ferry about ten minutes North of here, just outside Ford City." Mia explains, "Get you across, but it won't be cheap."

"Get down." Miles suddenly says, and everyone does exactly as he said.

Realising that they have to hide Miles leads everyone over to a large storm drain where they all hide instead, Melia sitting between Miles and Nora, across from her sister, and wait for the coast to be clear so that they can go.

* * *

A little while later, it is now daylight and Melia, Charlie, Mia, Nora, Aaron, and Miles are still walking together.

"Let's get a better look, see if Strausser's still out there." Miles says, and once he does he, Melia, and Charlie head up to a high perch, where the three of them start to look for signs of Strausser.

"Do you think we lost him?" Charlie asks curious.

"No, I don't." Miles admits, "If he's not behind us, he's probably ahead, waiting to ambush." He reveals.

"How bad would that be?" Melia asks, looking at her father.

"Really bad, Melia, really, really bad." Miles says, knowing that he doesn't want Melia or Charlie anywhere near Strausser, "We gotta get across that river, soon." Miles reveals, and once he does Melia and Charlie head back to where they others are, and as they do they see Nora and Mia talking, and as they approach they hear Mia say,

"Nora, I found Dad." And as soon as they hear that Melia and Charlie both stop walking, and exchange looks.

"You what?" Nora asks, sounding more shocked than Melia and Charlie have ever heard.

"I'm a bounty hunter, right? Finding people's the gig." Mia says, "He's alive."

"I don't…. how did he.." Nora starts to say, not sure how to get out what she is trying to say.

"Remember when we went into Galveston to find him? He was heading into San Antonio to find us. He buried Mom, figured we were dead too, so he never came back." Mia explains.

"How is he?" Nora asks, needing to know.

"Well, he's grey now, and cranky." Mia says, a certain level of fondness in her voice, "Come with me, let's go see him." He says, "We should get out of the Monroe Republic anyway, no one's hunting us in Texas."

"I gotta go to Philly, I promised." Nora reveals, and as she does Melia and Charlie exchange looks.

"You promised who, Miles? You think you owe Miles anything?" Mia asks, sounding disbelieving as far as she is concerned Nora doesn't owe Miles anything.

"I promised Charlie, and Melia." Nora explains, "After we get their brother, I'll go with you." Nora informs her sister.

"After? You go into Philly, you won't get out alive. There is no after." Mia reminds her sister.

"It's their family." Nora argues.

"I'm your family." Mia argues.

"Tell you what, come with us to Philly. We could use you." Nora says, telling the complete truth.

"I'm sorry, that's a suicide mission." Mia admits, "Listen, I guess I'll get you and your friends across the river, and then go to Texas on my own." Mia says, but before Nora can respond Miles says,

"Come on, we gotta go." And once he does Miles, Nora, Mia, and Aaron all start walking again, but as they do Melia reaches out and puts her hand on her sisters arm.

"Charlie, you know what we've got to do, don't you?" Melia asks her sister.

"Yeah, Melia, I do." Charlie confirms, and even though she knows it will be painful she also knows that it is the right thing, "We should catch up."

"Yeah, we should." Melia confirms, and once she does the two of them continue to walk.

* * *

A little while later Melia, Charlie, Mia, Nora, Aaron, and Miles are still walking towards the Coyote that Mia knows off and for the first time since they attempted to cross the bridge Charlie isn't holding her little sister's hand, instead she is walking up front with Miles, and because of that Miles decides to ask something he is curious about.

"Something up Miles?" Charlie asks, concerned, as she noticed that Miles looks like he wanted to say something, but then did.

"No, it's just, Last night, when we were walking across the bridge, you told Melia that you were never supposed to let go of her hand." Miles says, "What did you mean by that?" he asks curious.

"I made a promise to my Mom." Charlie reveals, honestly, she didn't think Miles heard what she said to her sister, but considering he wasn't that far ahead it's not overly surprising, "The day we left Chicago, after the blackout, she asked me to be a big sister, to not let go of Danny and Melia's hands, to never let go of their hands." Charlie reveals, sadness in her voice, "I let Danny get taken, I'm not going to let anything happen to Melia, no matter what I have to do." Charlie reveals, and as she does it is clear to Miles that she is completely serious.

"What happened to Danny wasn't your fault." Miles tells Charlie, doubting that she will believe him, but wanting to try anyway.

"If I kept my promise, he wouldn't have been taken." Charlie tells Miles, as she climbs into the area where the coyote is supposed to be.

After Charlie and Miles, Nora enters, then Melia, then Aaron who is helped by Mia, and less than a minute later they find a dead body.

"So much for your coyote." Miles says, seeing the dead body, and burnt boat, "We're never getting across this river now."

"Strausser, it's gotta be." Nora realises, knowing all too well how bad this is.

For a few minutes Melia, Charlie, Mia, Nora, Aaron, and Miles just stand around all six of them trying to digest what just happened.

"What do you think, Morgantown?" Aaron asks, looking at Miles.

"Only play we got." Miles admits.

"Sorry." Mia says, to her sister, "Guess this wasn't such a hot idea."

"We'll manage." Nora assures her.

"I gotta go." Mia admits, "Head to Texas, hopefully get there by January." Mia says, "I don't suppose I can change your mind? Get you to come with me?" Mia asks.

"I'm sorry, no." Nora answers.

"Nora, it's a long walk, I don't want to do it alone." Mia admits, "And who else will look out for me." She says, and as she does Melia, and Charlie, who heard exchange looks.

"Look, I wish I could, I do, just give me a few weeks to get Melia and Charlie's brother back, and I swear…" Nora starts to say.

"But you won't come back, I need you, Dad needs you." Mia says, and as she does Melia and Charlie walk over.

"Hey, can we talk to you for a sec?" Charlie asks, and once she does she, Malia, and Nora walk a little while away from everyone else.

"You gotta go." Charlie informs her.

"No, Charlie, it's all right, I made you both a promise." Nora says, looking between Melia and Charlie.

"Yeah, you did, but we're telling you that you don't have to keep it." Melia tells Nora, "Your sister's right, we're not your family."

"Look, if our Dad was still alive and I could spend just one more minute with him, I'd do anything, I would give anything." Charlie reveals, and as she does Nora can't help but think about the truth that she knows.

"So would I, to be with my Dad or Mom." Melia reveals, as even though she doesn't want Nora to go she understands why she has to.

* * *

A couple of minutes later it is perfectly clear that Nora is going to go with her sister, and thanks to what Charlie and Melia said no one is going to stop her.

"Gonna be a lot tougher to get Danny back without…" Miles starts to say, but before he can finish what he is going to say Nora kisses him.

As Nora and Miles kiss Melia, Charlie, and Aaron all avoid looking at what is going ahead, all feeling rather awkward.

"I'll see you around." Nora informs Miles.

"These days, I doubt it." Miles says, "Doubt we'll ever see each other again." He admits.

"That's what you said last time." Nora reminds him, and once she does everyone heads off, Nora and Mia going in one direction while Melia, Charlie, Miles, and Aaron go in another.

* * *

For a while Melia, Charlie, Aaron, and continue to walk, none of them really talking as no one is sure what the right thing is to say after Mia and Nora left.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop." Aaron says, breaking the silence they have been walking in, "The pendent." He says, as he searches his pockets, "It was in my pocket, what did you do with it?" he asks, looking at Miles.

"What did I do with it?" Miles asks, angry, "You're supposed to…."

"You took it, didn't you?" Aaron asks, looking at Miles.

"You're making me wish I had." Miles admits, and once they are the group are fired upon.

The second the bullets start flying Miles grabs Melia and Charlie, and pulls them down behind one of the cars that has been abandoned, while Aaron goes behind another. As they are fired upon it's not just Miles who is trying to protect Melia and Charlie, but the sisters are trying to protect each other.

"Come on out, Miles." Strausser's voice says, "You've got nowhere to go." He says, as the group continued to get fired upon, and as they do Miles looks over to Melia and Charlie, who are trying to protect each other, and as he does he knows, exactly what he has to do.

"Hold your fire!" Miles yells, "Hold your fire! I'm coming out." Miles says, before moving away from the car, and out into the open, both Melia and Charlie going to follow him, but after a look from Miles they stop.

"Miles." Strausser greats, as Miles walks out with both his hands up, "All right, lose the swords." He says, and once he does Miles takes both his swords out of their holster and drops them on the ground.

"Corporal." Miles greats.

"I'm a Sergeant now." Strausser corrects.

"Well, let's be honest, you're a sociopath, is what you are." Miles reveals, meaning that completely, "Before the blackout, you'd have been locked in a rubber room." He says.

"Did you ever consider that maybe society was sick, not me?" Strausser asks.

"No, I never considered that." Miles admits.

"I will agree, it is true that the Militia has been a healthy outlet for me." Strausser admits, "Arms out front, keep them out." He instructs, "Cuff him." He says, but before Miles can be cuffed someone from the distance, who is clearly Nora, and because of that Miles takes cover behind another abandoned car, and a few seconds later Nora appears, with a rifle.

"I knew you couldn't stay away." Miles says, looking at Nora, with a smirk, "Go get Charlie, Melia, and Aaron." He requests, taking the rifle.

Once Miles has the rifle, he starts to fire back, fight back as Nora hurries over to the car where Melia, and Charlie are hiding. For the next few minutes Miles fights back against the Militia, until there is finally the opening that allows him to get to Melia, Charlie, Nora, and Aaron.

"Let's move." Miles says, and once he does, the group starts to run, Charlie once more taking her sisters hand, and they don't stop until they finally get to a Clift, overlooking the water.

"You gotta be kidding me." Aaron says, sounding shocked.

"We don't have a choice." Miles says, and once he does Aaron puts his glasses in his pocket, and then he and Nora jump into the water.

After Aaron and Nora jump Miles, who is standing between Melia, and Charlie, grabs one of each of their hands, and then the three of them jump.

As soon as they hit the water Miles holds tighter onto Melia and Charlie's hands, and as the water carries them away he doesn't let go, not planning on letting go of either of them until they are out of the water.

* * *

A while later Miles, Charlie, Melia, Aaron, and Nora have made it out of the water, on the other side of the river, and they are all trying to get warm, and dry.

"You should move closer to the fire." Charlie tells her sister, who is sitting on the ground between her and Nora as they are sitting on a log.

"I'm fine, Charlie, really." Melia assures her sister, and as she does Miles walks over to Aaron who is standing by a tree.

"Look, I already know." Aaron says, "You don't have to say it."

"What do you think will happen if Monroe figures out that necklace?" Miles asks.

"I don't know. He will turn the lights on and buy the world a coke?" Aaron asks, trying to make a joke.

"Not funny, Aaron." Miles says, clearly annoyed, "He doesn't care about lights. All he cares about is weapons, so while the rest of us are running around with swords, and muskets, he'll have jets, and drones." Miles reveals, "People are gonna die by the boatload, all because you couldn't tell if a girl had her hand in your pants."

"I said I get it." Aaron says, sounding angry, "Now get the hell out of my face." Aaron requests.

While Miles and Aaron are talking Melia, Charlie, and Nora are still sitting in silence by the fire, and as they sit Nora realise something that she has to do.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie, Melia." Nora says, looking between the sisters, "I shouldn't have trusted her." She says.

"Nora, you didn't know." Melia reminds her.

"A couple of years ago, I'd have done the same thing without blinking an eye." Nora admits, telling the truth.

"You wouldn't now." Charlie tells her.

"That's what matters." Melia says, looking over at Nora, "Look, I don't trust a whole lot of people, but I do trust you." She reveals, "That hasn't changed." She says, causing Charlie to smile at her sister as for Melia that is progress.

"Thank Melia." Nora says, smiling slightly at the teenage girl, honestly the fact that Melia has faith in her, and that from the look in Charlie's face she does as well, means a lot to her, more than she would expect.

* * *

A few hours later, in Philadelphia, Rachel is sitting in a workroom, which is basically just another cell, surrounded by things as she builds what she has told Bass is an amplifier, but is actually a way for her and Danny to escape.

As Rachel works she hears footsteps and as soon as she hears Bass's voice say,

"Rachel." She tenses, "I've got something for you." He reveals, as he walks towards her, and as he does Bass shows Rachel the pendent that he has.

"Where did you get that?" Rachel asks.

"Well, the point is, I got it." Bass says, "So now, you have everything you need." He reveals, and as he does Rachel knows she doesn't have long to finish what she is building, she doesn't have long to pull of doing whatever she has to do to give her and Danny a chance to escape, a chance to be free.

* * *

Hours after they climbed out of the river and made camp Melia, Charlie, Nora, Aaron and Miles are still at the camp sight they created, while Aaron, Nora, Charlie, and Melia are all asleep Miles is wide awake, watching everything, listening for signs of danger.

As he watches Miles looks over at Melia and Charlie, who are unsurprisingly asleep close to each other, and once he does he realises something, and so he picks up his blanket, and his jacket which has finally dried, and walks over to the two girls, who both could be his daughter.

Once he is close to Melia and Charlie Miles starts to move as silently as possible and once he is right by them Miles squats down and gently puts his hand to Miles's cheek, and then Charlie's, checking to see if either of them are cold.

As he realises that both the girls are a little cold Miles puts his blanket over Melia, who already has one of her own, and then he puts his jacket, which is just as thick as the blanket, over Charlie, and with both girls he does the best to tuck the blanket, and jacket, around Melia and Charlie respectively.

For a few moments after Miles covers both the girls he just watches them, makes sure they are sleeping soundly, and after a few moments, once he is sure that they are Miles gets up and walks back over to where he was sitting, knowing that he isn't going to sleep any time soon as the only thing that matters is making sure Melia and Charlie, his girls, are safe and warm.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

 **AN2:** So I'm updating again because I'm procrastinating on exam study, hope you enjoy.

* * *

A little while has passed since Nora's sister betrayed the group and Melia, Charlie, Nora, Aaron, and Miles were forced to jump into the river so that they could get away, and in that time they have made their way to West Chester, to a Rebel camp.

As soon as the Rebels realised that Miles Matheson was with them he was captured, and the others have been trying to explain what is going on ever since.

"I told you, I'm a rebel from the Saint Anne Unit." Nora informs a rebel, trying to get them to give Miles a fair go.

"Okay, look, the only thing I know about you is got a flag tattoo and you walked in the door with Miles Matheson." The rebel tells Nora.

"To make you a deal, just hear him out." Nora requests.

A few steps back, behind Nora Charlie and Melia are standing together, near Aaron, as they wait Charlie can tell that her sister is worried, but doing her best to hide it, something which she would be able to do if Charlie was anyone other than her or Danny.

"Miles will be okay." Charlie assures her sister.

"You sure about that?" Melia asks her sister, sounding sceptical, "Rebels aren't exactly Miles's biggest fans." Melia reminds her sisters, feeling concerned, even though she is doing her best not to let that show.

* * *

In a room nearby where Melia, Charlie, Aaron, and Nora are Miles is getting punched in the face by a rebel, when the rebel Nora talked too, and another, walk in.

"I'm Colonel Starkey, this is Sergeant Wheatley." The colonel informs Miles, it being the Sergeant who talked to Nora.

"Colonel and Sergeant." Miles says, looking between them, "That's cute, how you rebel guys use military titles." Miles says, clearly not taking things very seriously.

"You got a pair of brass ones." Starkey says, "I mean the Commanding General of the Monroe Militia, walking in here?" he asks.

"Retired…. Commanding General." Miles corrects.

"Tell me why I shouldn't execute you and your friends right now?" Starkey asks, and as he does Miles does his best not to react to that because he knows how bad it would be if they learnt what Melia is to him, what Charlie might be.

"Because I'm gonna hand you general Monroe's head on a plate." Miles explains.

"And just why wold you do that?" Starkey asks.

"He's holding somebody prisoner in Philly…. It's my nephew." Miles explains, knowing that Danny might be more than that, but he can't think about that, not now, "And there's only a handful of places they could be keeping him, every single one of them impossible to break into." He reveals, "I need help, and your little rebel camp is the only help around." Miles says, telling the complete truth.

"Right, that's just what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna send my men with you, no." Starkey says.

"Sir?" Wheatley, the Rebel who talked to Nora asks, and the two of them go several steps away from Miles and talk

Less than a minute later Wheatley walks back over to Miles, still not very close, but closer than he was,

"Okay, let's say we did this, go on a suicide raid for your Nephew, and you give us Monroe in return?" Wheatley asks, "How would you do it, exactly?" Wheatley asks.

"Well, I know his office, inside and out, I know what he eats, I know where he eats, I know the women he bangs, I can put you right in front of him, and you know I can." Miles says.

"Why should we believe you?" Wheatley asks.

"Let's just say, for a second, that I'm telling you the truth, and I can get you a clean shot at Monroe, how do you pass that up?" Miles asks.

* * *

About two minutes later Miles, and the two rebels walk out of the room that Miles was being held in.

"You look terrible." Charlie informs Miles, when she sees him, trying not to be worried about the cuts and bruises on his face.

"It's part of the charm." Miles responds.

"You sure about that?" Melia asks Miles it being more than clear from the look on her face that she is doubting her father's words.

'We're in." Miles says, a little amused at his daughters comment, "We go tomorrow night." He reveals.

* * *

A little while later Melia and Charlie are sitting together, looking over at Philadelphia, which is beyond the water. Even though neither sister are speaking they both know that the other is thinking about the same thing, Danny, and how close to their brother they are.

"Hey." A voice says, and Miles walks into Melia and Charlie's field of vision.

"Hey." Melia and Charlie both say, and as they do they both notice what is in Miles's hand, a bottle of some kind of alcohol, that is almost empty.

"Maybe you should take it easy with that." Charlie says, referring to the alcohol.

"Why would I do that?" Miles asks, it being perfectly clear that he is drunk.

"All those reasons you told me, not that long ago." Melia reminds her father.

"Plus, it's a big day tomorrow." Charlie adds, and as she does Miles gives a laugh.

"What?" Melia and Charlie ask together.

"Nothing." Miles says, as he sits down across from the two sisters, "Forget it."

"No, just say it." Charlie says.

"Whatever it is." Melia adds.

"Well, you've both got to be realistic, Charlie, Melia." Miles says, looking between them, "Odds are, we're gonna die tomorrow." He explains.

"Yeah, well, you'll figure it out." Charlie says, "You always do." She adds.

"The evidence does support that." Melia admits, being pretty sure those words are the closest thing to faith, or hope, she's had in a very long time, something which both Miles, even in his drunken state, and Charlie realise.

"What makes either of you so sure I know what I'm doing?" Miles asks, looking between Charlie and Melia, "What makes you sure I ever did?" he asks, "What if Monroe is in our way?" he asks, and as he does Charlie and Melia exchange looks, "What then?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asks, asking what both she and Melia are thinking.

"Never mind." Miles answers, as he gets up, and walks away.

"Miles!" Charlie and Melia both yell as Miles just keeps walking away.

"What do you think that was about?" Charlie asks her sister.

"I'm not sure." Melia admits, looking thoughtful, "But I don't think it's a good thing." She admits.

"I'd be surprised if it was." Charlie admits, as she looks up, "Do you think Danny can see the stars? Wherever he is?" she asks curious.

"I doubt it." Melia answers, without hesitation, causing her sister to look at her, "If you wanted me to lie you should have said so." Melia tells her sister, causing Charlie to laugh, and put her arm around her.

"You need a bit of faith Melia, I don't care if it's not a lot, but you need a bit." Charlie informs her.

"That's not going to happen, and you know it." Melia admits.

"Maybe, but I also know that in a few days, Danny might just be back with us, and that thought is what's keeping me going, giving me hope, I want that for you too." Charlie informs her sister.

"I can't Charlie, I just can't." Melia admits, "I'm not wired that way."

"I don't believe that." Charlie tells her sister, "I believe you can hope Melia, you've just got to let yourself."

"We're gonna have to agree to disagree on this one, Charlie." Melia says, and as they do the two of them drift into silence as they stare at the decayed Philadelphia skyline.

* * *

The following night Melia, Charlie, Nora, Aaron, Miles, and some rebels have left the rebel base, and are walking towards the old subway tunnels that will take them right into Philadelphia. A tunnel that that is now unguarded as they killed the guards with an arrow before they got close.

"This is the only way?" Aaron asks surprised, turning to look at Miles in shock.

"The walls around Philly are thirty feet high, machine guns nests." Miles explains, "Can't go over. We've got to go under." Miles explains and as he does everyone who has torches starts to light them.

"Lead the way, General." Wheatley says, and everyone stars to head into the tunnels, Melia and Charlie walking close together, but Charlie isn't holding her sisters hand.

"Just watch your step." Nora advices, about a minute later, "Militia's got these tunnels rigged with traps." Nora explains, as they walk.

For a couple of minutes everyone walks in silence, watching for signs of traps, and while they walk Miles walks up to Wheatley, as there is something he needs to say.

"Hey."

"What?" Wheatley asks.

"I know the Colonel wanted to kill me, and I know you talked him into this, so thanks." Miles says, meaning that.

"You know, I used to be a gambler." Wheatley reveals, "Atlantic City, mostly, Indian Casinos, online poker. I was a little sketchy to tell you the truth." He says, "But Gambling teaches you to always play the odds." He reveals, "I figure, best case, you'll give us Monroe. Worst case, this is a trap, but I still manage to put a bullet in your brain, win-win." He says.

A little way in front of Miles and Wheatley Melia, Charlie, and Nora are walking together, and as they walk Charlie decides it's time to ask something she is curious about.

"So, you were with Miles when he was General, right?" Charlie asks, and as she does Melia, who is on Charlie's other side becomes extremely curious.

"Yeah." Nora confirms, wondering where Charlie is going with this.

"What was he like? I mean, he and Monroe, what why were they like together?" Charlie asks curious.

"Why would you ask that?" Nora asks curious, as she looks between Melia and Charlie.

"Miles talked about Monroe last night." Melia reveals.

"And after what he said I just need to know." Charlie admits, "We both do." She says, clearly referring to her and Melia.

"They were best friends." Nora admits, "Grew up together, Enlisted together." Nora explains, and as she does Melia and Charlie exchange looks.

"If they were so close then why'd Miles leave the Militia?" Charlie ask curious.

"Well probably because he tried to assassinate Monroe. That tends to drive a wedge between friends." Nora explains.

"Yeah, I'd say so." Melia confirms, "What happened?" she asks curious.

"Miles couldn't pull the trigger, he couldn't go through with it." Nora explains, to the shock of Melia and Charlie, "Like I said, they were best friends." Nora explains, and once she does Charlie steps on something, causing a metallic click to be heard, "Don't move." She quickly tells Charlie, "Everyone, freeze! Stop where you are! It's a mine." Nora explains, calling to the others, "Charlie, listen to me." Nora says, looking directly at Charlie, "Don't move a muscle." She warns.

* * *

In Philadelphia, having no idea that both her daughters are less than fifty miles away, Rachel is working in the workshop, on the device that should grant her and Danny their freedom if everything goes to plan.

"Mrs Matheson." Tom Neville's voice says, as Rachel works, and his voice causes her to tense, and lose focus, "I never thought I'd hear music like that again." He admits.

"What can I do for you, Major?" Rachel asks, putting a fake niceness to her voice.

"I'd like to introduce you to Captain Burke. I was hoping that you'd explain to him what this machine you're building does." Tom admits.

"Major, I really don't have time to go through all of this again." Rachel says, telling the truth.

"The lives of Captain Burke, and his men, boys as young as Danny, may depend on this gadget you're building." Tom says, stressing the word 'boys' as he speaks, "So I'm afraid I have to insist."

"Captain." Rachel greats, putting a fake smile on her face, something which she has plenty of experience doing.

"Ma'am." Captain Burke responds.

"This pendent powers up anything within it's range." Rachel says, as she picks up the pendent from where it is on top of the CD player, "It's like a wireless battery, but the real problem is, it has a very limited range." Rachel says, as she starts to walk away, "Only nine to ten feet." Rachel explains, "Enough to power a CD player." She says, moving the pendent back, and once it is out of range the music goes off, "Or a CD player." She reveals, moving the pendent back once and forth once more, "Or a computer." She says, before putting the pendent completely in her hand, "But for vehicles, weapons, you need a booster, an amplifier." Rachel says, walking forward to the machine she is building, "You plug the pendant into this port here." Rachel says, doing exactly that, "It amplifies the range to half a mile. Flips on tanks, jets, missiles, as long as they're within range." Rachel explains.

"When will it be ready?" Tom asks.

"You mean, when will you have the ability to murder thousands of people?" Rachel asks, "Soon." She answers, "I'd like to get back to work now." Rachel says, and once she does that is exactly what she does, not seeing Tom look at her in suspicion.

* * *

In the tunnels Nora is marking out all the mines with spray paint while everyone else is standing completely still.

"You said you knew where all the traps were." Wheatley says to Miles.

"Militia must have put these in after I left." Miles explains.

"It's all clear, ahead of this batch." Nora says, "Now, get out of here before you blow yourself up." Nora says, and when she does everyone starts to walk except Melia stays right next to her sister, and Miles and Aaron only walk as far as Charlie.

"You guys too." Charlie adds, looking between Miles, Aaron, and Melia.

"I'm not going anywhere." Miles says.

"Me either." Aaron adds.

"Melia, go." Charlie says, looking directly at her sister.

"I never listen Charlie, I'm not going to start now." Melia tells her sister, making it more than clear that she is not going anywhere.

"Come on, you guys have got to get out of here." Charlie says, looking between the others.

"Stop talking." Nora says to Charlie, "If you're stupid enough to stay here, hold this." Nora says, handing Miles the torch.

For the next few minutes Nora works on the mine, with Miles squatting down next to her, trying to do her best to disable the mine so that Charlie can safely move.

"I think I got it." Nora reveals.

"Yeah? You sure?" Charlie asks.

"No." Nora admits, "Sometimes there's another mine underneath. A trap under the trap." Nora reveals, "So you're gonna step off, and if we don't get blown to bits, we're gonna run like hell, okay?" Nora asks, looking between the others, "Good luck, everyone." Nora says, standing up, "NOW!" she yells.

The second Nora yells now Charlie steps of the mine and she, Melia, Nora, and Aaron, all start running, as they do Miles gets between Melia and Charlie, as they run. Seconds later the bomb Charlie was standing on goes off, causing all the traps around it to go off as well.

As the bomb goes off Miles pulls Charlie into his left side, Melia into his right, and as they are thrown to the ground he uses his own body to protect them, not caring about what happens to him, as long as Melia and Charlie are okay.

"Are you okay?" Miles asks, once things have stopped exploding, "Are you both okay?" he asks worried, noticing that the tunnel has caved in.

"I'm fine." Charlie answers,

"Me too." Melia assures Miles, and the three of them stand up, Miles helping Melia and Charlie up, and once more start to walk

* * *

A little while later Melia, Charlie, Nora, Aaron, Miles and the rebels that are with them are still walking through the tunnels when Miles thinks he sees something and starts running.

"Miles? What is it?" Melia asks, as everyone follows behind Miles.

"Stay back, stay back." Miles instructs, "Hold that." He says, handing the torch he is holding to Charlie, as he pulls his sword. As she sees Miles pull his sword Melia pulls her as well, as Miles opens the door which reveals an empty closet.

"He went in there. I just saw him." Miles reveals.

"Who?" Charlie asks, sounding confused.

"A Militia scout. He went right in there." Miles explains.

"There's no one in there, Miles." Nora tells him, feeling concerned about him.

"Well, he couldn't have just vanished into thin air." Miles comments.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Melia asks, as she holsters her sword.

"I'm fine." Miles responds, as the group starts walking once more, and as they do Aaron notices something with the torch, but as he isn't completely sure what it means yet he doesn't say anything.

* * *

After a little bit more walking the group finds that their path is blocked by water, and because of that everyone stops walking.

"Well, this is the only safe way though." Miles reveals.

"Safe?" Melia asks, sounding sceptical.

"Yeah, come on." Miles says and once they do everyone lifts their packs, and the torches, up high and start to walk through the water Melia being between Charlie and Aaron with Miles, then Nora behind him.

Being as careful as possible the group makes their way through the water, but then they aren't even half way across the water when Nora starts to yell.

"Help! My leg! It bit my leg!" Nora yells, and as she does Miles hurries over to her.

"Nora! Nora!" Miles yells, "What bit your leg?" he asks.

"The Alligator." Nora answers, to everyone's confusion.

"Alligator?" Miles asks, completely confused, "There's no alligator here." Miles reveals, "Nora, look, look at your leg." Miles says, "It's fine." He assures her.

"It didn't happen? It didn't happen?" Nora asks, sounding shocked by that.

"Oh my god, this makes sense." Aaron realises.

"How the hell does this make sense?" Melia asks, looking at Aaron in confusion.

"Nora saw an alligator that wasn't there, and Miles saw a scout that wasn't there." Aaron says, "You were hallucinating." He explains.

"Why are we hallucinating?" Miles asks.

"Because we're running out of air." Aaron explains, "The torches are all burning low because they're not getting enough oxygen." He reveals, "When the tunnel collapsed, it sealed the air supply off." he explains.

"So, we're suffocating." Charlie realises.

"And I'm pretty sure that if we're suffocating, then hallucinations are the last thing that are gonna happen before we die." Aaron explains.

"How far to this exit of yours, Matheson?" Wheatley asks.

"Girard Station, it's ten minutes away." Miles reveals, "Let's go." He says, and once he does everyone starts to walk, quicker than before.

* * *

A little under ten minutes, everyone being perfectly aware that time is running out, Miles finally recognizes the sign that tells him that they are close to the exit he knows off.

"The stairs are up this way." Miles says, and once he does he starts running, and so does everyone else.

About thirty seconds later get up the stairs, and to the other end of the platform, but instead of finding a exit at the other end of the platform the group find that it has been bricked over.

"Damn it. Militia, they sealed off the exit." Miles says.

"When?" Charlie asks.

"A month ago, a year ago, does it matter?" Miles asks.

"What do we do now?" Melia asks.

"I don't know." Miles admits, "Let me, let me think." He requests.

"We gotta keep moving, and find a way out." Wheatley suggests.

"How far to the next exit?" Melia asks, trying to be practical.

"I don't know." Miles admits, "This was the one they were supposed to keep open for access." He reveals.

"There's got to be another." Wheatley says.

"There isn't." Miles responds, knowing that.

"Well, we got to try." Charlie says, needing to believe that there is another way out.

"She's right. We're dead if we just sit here." Wheatley says, "Let's go." He says, and when he does everyone except for Miles start to walk away, as they see that Melia and Charlie walk back over to Miles.

"Hey, hey." Charlie says, as steady's the hand of Miles's that is holding the torch, and Melia puts her arm on Miles's.

"We got to go." Melia tells him, as Miles seams to stare out into nowhere.

"Miles." Charlie says, and once she does Miles seems to snap out of the state he is in and the three of them once more start to walk, following the others.

* * *

For a little while longer the group continue to walk, and as they do Miles attempts to fight of a hallucination that he knows is coming, but after a few minutes he fails and gives into the Hallucination.

 _Miles's Hallucination_

 _In his hallucination Miles finds himself walking straight into Bass's office in Philadelphia where he greats Bass with a hug._

" _Am I, am I hallucinating?" Miles asks._

" _Yeah." The protection of Bass says, "You look like hell warmed over. Now, it's not just because your suffocating. You've gone to seed, my friend." Bass says._

" _Yeah, well, things haven't been so easy." Miles admits, telling the complete truth._

" _You look tired, brother." Bass notes, as he hands Miles a drink._

" _I am tired, Bass." Miles admits, as he takes the drink from Bass._

" _So, was it worth it? Leaving the Militia? Trying to kill me?" Bass asks, "Why'd you do it, Miles?" he asks._

" _You went too far. Just got to be so much blood." Miles admits, being completely honest._

" _Yet you still regret it. There's a part of you, big part, that wishes you could take it all back." Bass says._

" _No, you're wrong." Miles says, causing the manifestation of Bass to laugh slightly._

" _Miles, you're forgetting this is not real, I'm in your head." Bass says, "I know your dirty little secret, the one you don't want to tell Charlie, or Melia, or Nora." Bass reveals._

" _What secret is that?" Miles asks._

" _That if I take you back, you might just do it, you just might see out your friends, the girls, fall straight into line, right beside me." Bass says, "You're scared, Miles, you're scared it's gonna happen."_

 _End hallucination_

As they were walking both Melia and Charlie noticed that Miles had stopped walking and so they waked back to him, and from the second they saw him, and heard what he was saying, it was perfectly clear to both of them that he was hallucinating.

"Miles? Miles?" Melia asks.

"Were you seeing things?" Charlie asks, putting her hand on Miles's arm and getting his attention.

"What? No. just fell behind." Miles says, completely lying, which is exactly what Melia and Charlie realise.

"You were talking to Monroe." Charlie reveals, "We heard you."

"Okay, cut me some slack." Miles says, looking between Melia and Charlie, "Yeah, I'm seeing things." Miles confirms, "I'm also choking to death." He reveals.

"You can't do this." Charlie tells Miles.

"What?" Miles asks.

"Fall apart." Charlie finishes.

"Charlie…." Melia starts to say, but her sister ignores her and keeps speaking.

"We won't make it down here without you." Charlie reveals, "We'll die down here and we'll never get to Danny." Charlie explains.

"Charlie…" Melia starts to say, being pretty sure that they shouldn't be putting that much on Miles, especially not right now, but once more her sister ignores her.

"Look, I'm sorry, I know you didn't ask for this, but Melia and I are counting on you, we all are, so pull it together." Charlie requests, believing that completely.

"Let's go." Miles says, doing exactly what Charlie asked and pulling himself together.

For the next couple of minutes everyone continues to walk, everyone feeling themselves getting weaker. Due to everything that is going on no one is really talking, they're just walking in silence, until the silence is suddenly broken by Melia yelling,

"MOM!" Melia yells, scaring everyone, "MOM, COME BACK, MOMMY!" Melia yells and she goes to run, but before she can run to far Miles puts his arm around her, stopping her, "Let me go, Miles, I've got to get to her." Melia says, as she fights against him, "MOM, COME BACK, MOM!" She yells, as tears come to her eyes.

"Melia, listen to me, it's not real." Miles tells his daughter, feeling pain with every one of his daughters' yells as it is clear to him how desperately she wants her mother, as Melia continues fighting against her, but he doesn't let go, he just holds her, "Melia, your Mom's not here, you're hallucinating."

"Hallucinating?" Melia asks confused, trying to think straight, "Mom's not here? But I saw her." She says, sounding confused.

"I know, but it's not real." Miles tells his daughter, wishing that he didn't have to tell her that.

"Listen to Miles, Melia. He's real, I'm real, Mom's not here." Charlie tells her sister, standing right in front of her.

"Right, yeah…. I know that." Melia says, closing her eyes, trying to focus again, "You can let go now, Miles."

"Are you sure?" Miles asks, not wanting to let Melia go until he is sure that she isn't imagining things.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Melia says, wiping her eyes, and once she does Miles's lets go of his daughter, "Let's keep walking."

"Melia…." Charlie starts to say, being pretty sure that they should talk about what Melia just yelled.

"I'm fine." Melia says, starting to walk faster so that she can keep up with the others, as she does Miles and Charlie exchange looks, both of them feeling concerned about her.

For the next few minutes everyone continues to walk, Melia purposely walking behind everyone as she really doesn't want to talk about what she imagined, or how much she wished what she was seeing was real. As he is trying to focus Miles is walking up front with Wheatley, who suddenly says,

"Wait, you see that?" Wheatley asks, staring at the torch, "You see that? The torch is burning again." He explains, "It means there's got to be fresh air somewhere." He says and for the next minute or so the group continue to walk until they find a door, with holes in it, which lets lights through, "Look, that door. It could be a service tunnel to the outside, maybe." Wheatley says.

"I thought all these doors were sealed off down here." Miles admits, feeling confused.

"Take this." Wheatley says, handing one of the torches over to one of the rebels before he hurries over to the door, which he tries to get open, but finds locked, so he starts to ram it.

"Let me try." Miles says, and he starts to ram the door as well, and after about thirty seconds of trying he manages to get the door open and goes through it.

"We're getting out of here." One of the rebels says, sounding glad.

"Some of us." Wheatley says, before he pulls a gun and starts to shoot all of the other rebels, except for one, and as shots start to go off Melia and Charlie pull each other behind a wall, protecting each other.

After the shots end Charlie, Melia, Nora, Aaron, and the last surviving rebel all run towards the door, which is clearly blocked from the other side. After less than a minute of everyone trying to get through the door, and not having much luck, Aaron takes over and starts to put all his weight behind getting the door open.

As Aaron is attempting to get the door open Charlie runs back to one of the rebels who has been shot, and grabs a crossbow, and arrow. Just as Charlie gets back to the others Aaron manages to get the door open, and because of that they all start to go through. As they go through Charlie, and the surviving Rebel go first, both with their crossbow's go through first, then Melia, and Nora, both with weapons draw go through seconds, and finally Aaron brings up the rear.

As they carefully make their way through the tunnels the surviving rebel fires an arrow at Wheatley, but her arrow misses, and she is killed. Seconds after the women is killed Charlie fires an arrow at Wheatley, hitting him in the chest, but as he falls to the ground he fires a bullet, which grazes Charlie as she hits the wall, and then the floor.

"CHARLIE!" Melia yells, as she runs towards her sister.

"CHARLIE!" Miles yells, hurrying over to Charlie as well, and when both he and Melia get to Charlie's side they each squat down either side of her.

"Charlie, wake up." Melia says, worried, and as she does Miles takes off his jacket, folds it up, and puts it under her head.

"Wake up, Charlie, come on." Miles says, trying to hide his worry.

"Uncle Miles, she's not waking up." Melia says, sounding upset, as Nora, and Aaron come over as well, "Charlie, open your eyes." Melia tells her sister. "Charlie, please, please, open your eyes."

"Charlie, your sister and I need you to open your eyes." Miles tells Charlie, his voice breaking, before turning to Nora, "I don't understand." Miles admits, "The bullet just grazed her head." He says, not understanding why Charlie hasn't woken up.

"She cracked her head when she fell. Between that and the oxygen loss." Nora explains.

"Charlie, come on." Miles says.

"Charlie, please, open your eyes." Melia says to her sister, tears coming to her eyes.

"Come on, Charlie, just…. Hey, I am going to get Danny back." Miles promises, "I promise, you can count on me." He reveals, "Okay? But I need you, Melia needs you, to just open your eyes, okay."

"Charlie, please." Melia begs

"Damn it Charlie, open your eyes." Miles demands.

"Charlie please." Melia says.

"Open your eyes." Miles once more says, and as he does Charlie opens her eyes, "Hey kid." Miles says, sounding relived.

"Slowly Charlie." Melia tells her sister, as she starts to sit up a little, and as she does Miles hugs both Melia and Charlie at the same time, tightly, so relieved that they are both okay.

* * *

For almost three hours Melia, Charlie, Nora, Aaron, and Miles, just sit, and rest, Miles doing his best to make sure that Charlie doesn't move so that she can get as much rest as possible after her injury.

As Miles notices Melia, who has hasn't left her sisters side since she woke up, get up to go grab more water from her other bag he gets up and walks over to her.

"Melia." Miles says, walking up to her.

"Hey Miles, I think Charlie is doing better." Melia says, meaning that.

"Good, that's good." Miles says, sounding relieved about that, "Melia, we should talk about what happened earlier."

"Which part? Coz a lot of things happened." Melia admits.

"What you saw when you were hallucinating." Melia clarifies.

"I really don't want to talk about that, Miles." Melia says, grabbing the water she wanted and turning to walk away, but before she can Miles takes her arm and stops her.

"Melia…." Miles starts to say.

"I'm miss my Mom, okay?" Melia asks, sounding annoyed, "And I want her back more than anything, but never gonna happen, today reminded me of that." Melia admits, "I really don't want to talk about what I saw when we were suffocating, and I'm pretty sure you don't either, so drop it." Melia says, before walking back over to her sister.

As he watches Melia go Miles feels guilty, because he knows it's his fault that Rachel is gone, it's his fault that Melia misses her soo much, and even though he knows he should talk to Melia about that fact, he also knows that he needs to make sure Charlie is okay, and so he walks over to where both sisters are sitting, right next to each other, and sits down with them.

"You okay?" Miles asks, looking at Charlie, "How's your head?" he asks.

"Well, if he'd aimed half an inch to the right, I think it'd be pretty bad." Charlie informs Miles, "I'm fine." She assures him, touching Miles's leg.

"I think we should stay the night here." Miles says, looking between Melia and Charlie, "Get you back on your feet." He adds, looking at Charlie.

"You've made me sit three hours already, I've spent enough time down here, believe me." Charlie says, meaning that, "You saved me." Charlie says, looking between Melia and Miles.

"Not really." Miles answers, "You got shot." He says, clearly feeling guilty about that.

"I heard you, both of you, calling for me." Charlie admits, looking between her sister and Miles, "I was somewhere else, and it was really hard to leave." Charlie admits, "If it wasn't for you two I probably would have stayed, so thank you." Charlie says, clearly talking to both Miles and Melia, and once she speaks Melia just hugs her sister.

"I love you, Charlie." Melia tells her sister as she hugs her.

"Love you too, Melia, love you too." Charlie says, as she hugs her sister, and kisses her head.

As he watches the two sisters, Miles finds himself smiling, just a little, as he feels complete relief at the fact that they're both okay.

A few minutes later Melia, Charlie, Nora, Aaron, and Miles have all grabbed their stuff and are getting ready to leave the tunnels.

"You have any idea what's on the other side of that door?" Nora asks curious.

"Probably walking straight into a militia ambush." Miles assumes, as that is what will make sense.

"Well, that will be par for the course at least." Aaron says, knowing that.

"You two ready to do this?" Miles asks, looking at Charlie and Melia.

"Are you?" both sisters respond, causing Miles to look slightly amused.

"Not really." Miles admits, "But what the hell?" he asks.

"That's my motto." Melia says, looking amused, and once she speaks she and Miles exchange grins and then together Melia, Charlie, Nora, Aaron, and Miles leave the tunnels, none of them knowing exactly what they are going to be facing in Philadelphia, but all of them knowing that they are closer to getting Danny back than they have been for a long time.

* * *

Not far from where her daughters a sneaking into Philadelphia Rachel is sitting cross-legged, partially on the chair, partially on the table, building the machine she has been working on.

"Evening, Rachel." Bass greats, as he walks in.

"Kind of busy here, Bass." Rachel says, not looking up from what she is doing.

"Right. The machine, the amplifier." Bass says, "As you explained to Major Neville and Captain Burke." He says.

"Yes." Rachel confirms, as she looks up at Bass.

"Then this machine, it, it amplifies the range of the pendent." Bass comments.

"What's this about, Bass?" Rachel asks, suspecting that it might not mean anything good.

"You know, Major Neville is an invaluable member of my team." Bass reveals, "His instincts, his little hunches about people, they're almost never wrong." Bass admits, "He had a little hunch about what you're doing here, Rachel, so we brought in a second opinion. One of your old colleagues." Bass says, and as he does Rachel stands up as Brad and Tom Neville walk into the room, "You remember Doctor Jaffee, he's graciously agreed to work with us." Bass says, as Rachel walks over to the men who just walked into the room.

"Brad!" Rachel says, sounding relived, "Brad." Rachel says, walking straight over to him.

"Doctor Jaffe, could you please take a look at this machine and tell us what it can do?" Bass asks, and once he does Brad walks over to the machine, and takes off his glasses.

"It's an amplifier." Rachel says, "Brad?" she asks, as Brad walks around the machine.

"It's a bomb." Brad says.

"You're lying." Rachel says, moving forward, closer to Brad.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, but I know what I'm looking at." Brad says, "Pretty sophisticated time bomb, the pendant acts like an electric trigger, I'd imagine she'd set it to go off when you were here, but she wasn't." He explains, and as he does Bass moves closer to Rachel.

"No." Rachel says.

"No?" Bass asks, clearly angry.

"Listen to me, listen to me." Rachel says, and as she does Bass grabs her, tightly.

"What'd you think was going to happen, Rachel?" Bass asks.

"Just listen to me." Rachel requests, as Bass tightens his hold on.

"You were gonna kill me? You were going to escape with Danny in the chaos? We had a deal and I kept my end of the bargain, but now it's over." Bass says, as he pushes Rachel backwards.

"I will build you another Amplifier." Rachel says, "There's a lot…." She starts to say.

"You are dead!" Bass yells,

"No!" Rachel yells.

"And Danny is dead." Bass reveals, meaning that completely.

"You need me." Rachel says, needing Bass to believe that.

"I need you? No, Rachel, I don't need you." Bass says, "I have Doctor Jaffee, I have his pendant, and he's been a hell of a lot more cooperative than you have ever been." He reveals.

"Bass…" Rachel starts to say.

"No." Bass says, "Rachel, this is over, I don't need you anymore." Bass says, as he lets go of Rachel, and starts to walk away from her.

"Get her out of here." Neville requests, and as he does Rachel grabs a nearby screwdriver, and stabs it into Brad's chest.

"Sorry." Rachel says, to her dying friend, "I'm sorry." Rachel says, as she is dragged away, but she forces the people to drag her to stop her right in front of Bass, "Now you need me." Rachel says, and once she does she is dragged out of the room, leaving Bass standing alone, and in complete shock.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

 **AN2:** There is a lot I could say about this chapter. In fact I would say it is probably the most important chapter so far, hope you like it.

* * *

A little while after they walked into Philadelphia Melia, Charlie, Nora, Aaron, and Miles are making their way through the streets of Philadelphia, and because Charlie isn't doing too great Melia and Nora are either side of her both helping her to remain standing.

As they need a moment for Miles to figure out a plan the group have paused in a side street, where they are currently safe, but won't be for long, something which they are all aware off.

"Your head's bleeding again." Miles says to Charlie, looking concerned, as he moves her hair to have a look at the wound, "We gotta get off the streets, go somewhere safe." Miles says, looking between the other three.

"Miles, we're in Philly." Nora reminds him, "There's nowhere safe." She reminds him, and as she does Miles stars to wrack his brain, trying to think of somewhere, anywhere, they can go where it will be safe.

* * *

A few minutes later Miles has thought of somewhere safe where they can go, but being let in there is the tricky part, and because of that Nora is the one knocking on the door.

"Yeah, what do you want?" the voice from inside the house asks.

"I got a gift for Major Kipling." Nora says, putting on a nice, sweet, voice.

"Leave it at the door." Kipling responds.

"But it's me, I'm the gift." Nora says, "Captain Baker sent me." Nora reveals, and as she does the door is opened, "You got me for the whole night, Sweetie." Nora reveals, and as she does Miles comes from where he is hiding, with his sword draw, which he puts against Kipling as he pushes him out of the doorway and against the wall.

"How'd I know that was gonna work?" Miles asks, as Melia helps Charlie into the house.

"Hell no, no you can't be here." Kipling tells Miles, as Nora helps Melia with Charlie's other side.

"Kip, you're about the only friend I got left in town, I need your help." Miles says, meaning that completely.

* * *

It has been a few minutes since Miles, Melia, Charlie, Nora, and Aaron entered Kipling's house, and in that time, unknown to them, Bass has found out that they are in Philadelphia.

While Miles is sharing a drink with his old friend, one of the few he has left, Aaron is filling up his flask, Nora is cleaning Charlie's head, and Melia is sitting on the ground right next to her sister, who is lying on the couch.

"So why the hell did you come back?" Kip asks Miles.

"Hard to explain." Miles says, telling the truth, "Things are different now." He admits.

"How?" Kip asks, and as he does Miles just looks over to Melia and Charlie.

"I don't know. Things are just different." Miles admits, not sure if he is being completely honest with himself.

"So, what happens if you come face-to-face with Monroe?" Kip asks curious.

"I'll probably have to kill him." Miles says, and once he does he puts the glass down and walks over to where the others are.

"So, what's the play?" Nora asks curious, as Miles walks over.

"I gotta find out where they're keeping Danny." Miles reveals, "You guys stay here." Miles says, looking between the others.

"You can't go out on the street." Nora tells him, "What if someone recognizes you?" she asks.

"They're my streets, nobody knows them better than I do."

"I'm come with you." Melia says, as she stands up.

"No, no way." Miles says, "Stay here."

"But…." Melia starts to say.

"Melia, you're staying, I'm serious." Miles tells her, it being more than clear that he means that completely, and because of the tone of his voice, and the look on his face Melia is inclined to actually listen, "Be back in an hour." He reveals, heading to the door.

"Hey." Charlie says, before he can leave, "Be careful."

"Come on, it's me." Miles says, before leaving, and as he leaves Melia sits back down on the ground right next to her sister, feeling a little annoyed that Miles didn't let her go with him, as she would much prefer sneaking around Philadelphia, then sitting around doing nothing.

* * *

A little while after Miles left Nora, Aaron, and Charlie are all asleep, Nora and Aaron sleeping on the floor, while Charlie is asleep on the couch, with Melia, who is the only one still awake, sitting on the ground right next to her sister.

As she sits on the ground Melia is just staring at the picture of her mom, thinking about how much she misses her, how much she wants to see her again, as she stares at the picture of her mother Melia hears something that sounds suspiciously like movement outside, and because of that she puts her photo back in the pocket, and starts to stand up.

As Melia stands up the door bursts open and Militia, and Tom Neville enter, and as they do Melia takes the few second of advantage she has, while the others wake, to draw her sword, preparing to fight.

"Freeze! Keep your hands in the air!" the Militia, who are all carrying machine guns, say.

"Drop the swords, Miss Matheson." Neville says, honestly not wanting to be forced to do anything to her as Monroe gave very specific instructs that the youngest Matheson girl isn't to be harmed, in any way.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Melia admits, as she looks around, taking note of everyone and their weapons so that she can determine the best course of attack.

"Drop them." Neville says, the warning in his voice clear, as several of the soldiers point their guns at her, "Or they fire." He says, bluffing slightly as on top of making it clear that Melia isn't to be hurt Bass has also made it clear that he currently has plans he needs Charlie, and Melia for so they need to be brought to where he wants them alive, though of course Melia doesn't know that so he is hoping he can use that to his advantage.

"Melia." Charlie tells her sister, her voice completely displaying what she wants her sister to do, at least to Melia.

After hearing her sisters tone Melia spends a few seconds debating what to do, as she looks between Charlie, Aaron, and Nora. Honestly, she knows that her sword isn't a match against the guns that the Militia are holding, which means her best plan would be to take one of the guys, something which Melia knows she is perfectly capable of doing, but what is in doubt is whether she could get the gun before something happens to Nora, Charlie, or Aaron, and so, against all her instincts, Melia drops her sword, and one of the Militia soldiers restrains her.

"Smart decision, Kid." Neville informs her, "Check them all for more weapons." He says, and as he does Kip, being escorted by militia, comes into view.

"You told them we were here?" Charlie asks, looking at Kip in shock, and anger.

"He didn't." Tom reveals, "He should've, but he didn't." he admits, "Miles doesn't have many friends left in town, Kip's the closest to the subway." He reveals, "Finding you here, it ain't exactly brain surgery." He explains.

"Yeah? Well, if you're so smart then where's Miles?" Charlie asks.

"Because, in case you didn't notice, he's not here." Melia adds.

"I don't suppose either of you will tell me where he is?" Tom asks, and as he does Melia, and Charlie just give him, 'I'm not telling you, anything,' look.

"Get 'em all out of here." Tom says, and as Melia, and Charlie, are dragged past him, they are both injected, and the last thing they both hear, before losing consciousness, is Nora and Aaron calling for them.

* * *

A little while later, though neither know how much time has passed because they have been unconscious, Charlie and Melia are both being dragged through corridors, by the Militia. For about a minute Melia and Charlie are both dragged, while only slightly conscious, before they are finally thrown into a room, and once they are thrown into the room they are both more awake than they were.

"Where are my friends?" Charlie calls, as the door is closed on them, and when she doesn't get any response, she turns to her sister, "Melia." She says worried, "Are you okay?" she asks concerned.

"Yeah, you?" Melia asks.

"Yeah." Charlie confirms.

"Charlie? Melia?" A voice, that Melia has forgotten, but Charlie can remember perfectly, says and hearing that both Melia and Charlie turn towards the voice, where they see someone they can't believe there seeing, sitting cross legged, though as they see her Melia is sure that she is in hallucinating again, "Are you both really here?" she asks, as she stands up.

"Mom?" Charlie asks, shocked, and hearing that Melia realises that Charlie can see her too.

"Mom." Melia says, sounding amazed, and because she honestly doesn't care if she is hallucinating, she runs towards her mother, before Charlie can stop her, and hugs her, "Are you here? Are you really here?" Melia asks as she hugs her mother tightly.

"Yes, Melia, I am." Rachel assures her daughter, as she holds her tightly, not being able to believe that she is holding her baby girl for the first time in eight years.

"I've missed you, so much." Melia admits, tears coming to her eyes, as she realises that her mother's hug feels exactly how she remembers it feeling.

"I've missed you too." Rachel says, kissing her daughter on the head, as they break apart, "I knew it was you, both of you, I'd know you both anywhere." She admits, keeping an arm around Melia even as the two of them break apart, "Look at you both, you're so beautiful." Rachel says, looking between her daughters, as she pushes Melia's hair out of her face, "Charlie, you're hurt." Rachel says worried, as she takes a step towards Charlie, who takes a step back.

"Sorry." Rachel says, her voice quiet.

"Charlie, it's Mom, she's really here." Melia tells her sister, not moving away from her mother.

"It's okay." Rachel says to Melia, "It's gotta be hard to understand." she says, looking at Charlie, meaning that.

* * *

A little way away from where Melia, Charlie, and Rachel are Aaron, and Nora are handcuffed to a table, with Neville standing guard over them.

"So, where are Charlie and Melia?" Aaron asks, "What have you done to them?" he asks, needing to know, and finding himself being worried about the two girls.

"You know, I know you." Neville says, to Aaron, "I recognized you the minute I laid eyes. That's Aaron Pittman, the Wizard of Google, you've been on the cover of Wired magazine more times than I can count." He reveals, "I bet you were high and mighty when the lights were on. I bet you'd boss around those poor bastards in their tiny cubicles. I was one of those bastards myself." He reveals, "But now, look at you, and look at me. Now you need Miles saving your fat, pockmarked ass. In fact, that's what I'm counting on." Neville admits.

"We're bait." Nora reveals, "This is a trap."

"Anyway, I just wanted you to know I was a big fan of your work." Tom admits.

* * *

In the room Melia, Charlie, and Rachel are in Rachel still has her arm around Melia, while Charlie is still standing a few steps away from her mother and sister

"I need you both to know that I didn't mean for this to happen." Rachel says, looking between her daughters.

"You just have to slow down, and give me a minute." Charlie admits, as that's what she needs right now, as she is in a state of shock, and because of that she isn't sure she can just feel the joy that her sister clearly is.

"I was trying to do the right thing." Rachel reveals, "I was trying to kill Monroe, and escape with Danny." Rachel explains.

"Where's Danny?" Charlie asks, clearly worried.

"Is he okay?" Melia asks, sounding just as worried as her sister.

"I don't know where he is." Rachel admits, "I don't know if he's still alive." She reveals, "This whole thing is my fault." She reveals.

"Please stop." Charlie requests.

"I never should have left you kids, or your father." Rachel says, looking between her daughters, knowing she missed, and ruined so much.

"You need to stop!" Charlie says, raising her voice.

"Charlie!" Melia says to her sister, but before she can say more Charlie is already talking once more.

"I just want to find Danny." Charlie reveals, "So you are gonna stop this, we're gonna find a way out of here, and we're gonna go find your son." Charlie says, meaning that.

"Charlie's right." Melia says, looking between her mother and sister.

"Seriously? You're actually agreeing with me?" Charlie asks, looking at her sister in surprise, as she wasn't expecting that, which makes Rachel realises Melia and Charlie must not agree much.

"For once." Melia admits, "Because getting out of, wherever the hell we are, with Danny is the only thing that matters." Melia reveals, it being more than clear to both Rachel and Charlie that she completely means that.

"You've both grown up." Rachel says, looking between her daughters, it being more than clear that she is proud of them.

"It's been a long trip." Charlie reveals.

"That's an understatement." Melia admits, looking slightly amused.

* * *

A few minutes later Melia, Charlie, and Rachel are sitting by a vent, that Rachel is using her fingers to undo the bolts on, causing her fingers to get rather bloody. As Rachel undo's the bolts Melia is sitting between her mother and sister, still not being able to believe that the thing she has wanted most for so long, her mother back, has really happened.

"Charlie, Melia, were either of you with Dad when he died?" Rachel asks her daughters, as she looks at them, saying their names as she has gone so long without saying them, without being able to, and calling Ben dad as she knows, without a doubt, that he would have never told them the truth.

"Yeah." Melia confirms.

"We both were." Charlie reveals.

"Did he say anything?" Rachel asks, wanting to know, there being a part of her that needs to know.

"He said we both reminded him of you." Charlie reveals, causing Rachel to smile slightly, "Then he told us to go get Uncle Miles." Charlie explains.

"Miles, is here?" Rachel asks, and from her tone of voice Melia can tell that her mother isn't happy about that.

"Yeah." Melia confirms, wondering what she is missing.

"Did he hurt either of you?" Rachel asks, as she leans forward, closer to her daughters.

"No of course not." Charlie answers, sounding surprised, as she and Melia exchange looks.

"Why would you ask that?" Melia asks, wondering if her mother will explain, but before she can they all hear a noise.

"Someone's coming." Charlie realises, and once she does Rachel stops what she is doing and all three of them move over to where Rachel was sitting when Melia and Charlie entered the room, as they do Rachel once more sits down and Melia and Charlie stand next to each other, as the door opens and Strausser walks in, the second that he does Charlie moves slightly in front of her little sister, clearly protecting her.

"May I say, seeing you three ladies together, you're all very lovely, I'm a little bit aroused." He admits, causing both Charlie and Melia to pull faces, and make Charlie feel like she has to do whatever she has to do to make sure he gets nowhere near her sister, and as he does other Militia soldiers come in and start to drag Melia, Charlie, and Rachel out.

"Where the hell are you taking us?" Melia asks, but no one answers her, instead, they just get dragged out of the room they are in.

* * *

Not that far from where Melia, Charlie, and Rachel have been reunited Miles is waiting in a room, with his sword against the throat of Julia Neville, Tom Neville's wife, when Tom himself walks in the room, and over to where alcohol is.

"Do you mind pouring me one?" Miles asks curious, getting Tom's attention.

"Julia?" Tom asks, sounding shocked, as he sees what Miles is doing.

"Come on, Tom. You think I wouldn't know this was a trap?" Miles asks, "So, want to make a deal? My friends for your wife." He says.

"Are you all right?" Tom asks, looking at Julia.

"Yeah." Julia confirms.

"Unload your clip." Miles instructs.

"You went to my house, laid your hands on my wife." Tom says, clearly angry, as he unloads his clip.

"I want Charlie, Melia, and Danny." Miles says, stressing each of the kids names, "Or I will slit her throat."

"Tom, don't say anything else." Julia requests, telling the truth.

"I would shut your mouth, Julia." Miles says, meaning that.

"What? You think I'm some hysterical bitch? Sorry, I'm not the beg-for-your-life type." Julia reveals.

"Julia, stop." Tom requests.

"He's bluffing." Julia says, believing that.

"So, you love this woman, right? I mean, she's about the only damn person in this world you care about." Miles comments.

"Why would I help you? You're just gonna slit out throats anyway." Tom says.

"I won't hurt her, I just want my family back." Miles says, meaning that completely as that is what he wants most, his family.

"Tom, don't." Julia warns.

"I have no choice." Tom says, meaning that, "Wait here." He says, before leaving.

* * *

A few minutes after they left the room they were kept in Melia, Charlie, and Rachel are lead into a room where they find Danny, who has clearly been beaten, sitting on a couch.

"DANNY." Melia and Charlie say as they run towards their brother, with their mother.

"Melia? Charlie?" Danny asks his sisters, sounding shocked.

"What happened to you?" Rachel asks as she kneels down on Danny's left side as Charlie and Melia sit on his right, all three of them doing what they can to asses Danny for injuries.

"'I'm okay." Danny assures his mother, "I'm okay." He says, looking at his sisters, "You came." He says, as he looks at Melia and Charlie.

"Of course we did, you're our brother." Melia says, giving her big brother a half smile.

"And It's my job to look out for you." Charlie says, and as she does she, Melia, and Danny just hug each other, as Rachel just watches her three children, knowing that she wouldn't be able to explain how good it feels to be with them again as that is all she has wanted, for so very long.

* * *

Back at the place where Miles is he still has sword against Julia's throat when Tom, with Nora and Aaron walk in.

"Cuffs off." Miles instructs, and once he does Tom takes the cuffs off both Nora and Aaron

"Now, go get Charlie, Danny, and Melia." Miles requests.

"They're not here." Tom reveals.

"Where are they?" Miles asks.

"Miles…" Tom starts to say, and as he does Miles pushes the sword against Julia's neck a tiny bit harder, "All three of the kids, they're at the power plant north of the city." Tom explains, "Monroe is there, he asked for them personally." Tom reveals, and as he does Miles raises his sword, "NO!"

"Move." Miles says, as he leads Julia over to a closet, "Okay, Tom, in you go." He says.

"I'm gonna kill you one day for this." Tom reveals, "You know that right." He says, and as he does Miles locks Julia and Tom in a room, and then puts a desk in front so that they can't get out.

* * *

A few minutes after Melia, Charlie, and Rachel were shown to the room where Danny is Bass walks in.

"Rachel, it must be nice having all three of your children back." Bass says, as he looks directly at Rachel, who stood up as soon as he walked in, honestly not wanting him anywhere near her three children.

"Hello Charlotte, Amelia." Bass says, looking between the two Matheson sisters, "It's nice to finally meet you both, I'm General Monroe." Bass says, even though this technically isn't the first time he is meeting them, it is the first time they remember meeting him, and as he looks at them he can't help but search Melia's face for similarities to Miles.

"What did you do to my son?" Rachel asks, clearly angry, causing Bass to turn and look straight at her.

"I am completely and utterly done playing games with you, Rachel." Bass reveals, meaning that completely, as he walks a couple of steps towards a machine, "You know what this is, right?' he asks, pointing at it.

"Amplifier." Rachel answers, as she knows there is no point in lying.

"A real one." Bass reveals, "Your friend, Doctor Jaffe, was building me a backup, that is until you shoved a screwdriver into his chest." He says, causing Melia and Charlie to exchange shocked looks.

"Mom." Melia and Charlie say together, both sounding surprised, and like they want her to explain.

"Oh, I'm sure there is a lot about your Mom that you don't know." Bass says, looking to Melia and Charlie, "And you Amelia, you don't even know the truth about who your father is." Bass reveals, to Melia, Charlie, and Danny's shock, doing so because he knows it will give him another way to control the kids, make it so Melia is so shocked that she won't fight back, causing her siblings to be distracted and maybe not fight back either, while Rachel does what he wants.

"Bass, Don't." Rachel says, in a warning tone of voice, clearly angry, as she is pretty sure that this would be the worst possible time for Melia to be told the truth, and Bass being the one to tell her would just make things so much worse.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Melia asks angry, looking between her mother and Bass, not understanding what she is missing.

"Bass…" Rachel once more tries saying, honestly, being sure that there is no hope of stopping him, but needing to try.

"Ben wasn't your father, Amelia; Miles is." Bass reveals, to Melia, Charlie, and Danny's complete shock.

"You're lying." Melia says, forcing the words out, trying not to get overwhelmed by the shock she is feeling.

"No, I'm not, and I think you know that." Bass says, looking straight at Amelia, as he knows that there is no way that Melia could have spent weeks with Miles without him acting like her father as he knows Miles, knows he would have even if he didn't intend to, and for about a minute Melia just glares at him, like she is trying to get him to reveal he is lying, but he doesn't, and so Melia forces herself to look away, and just leans back against the couch, trying to digest everything she just learnt.

"Now, Charlotte, Amelia, I believe you two have seen one of these pendants before, right?" Bass asks, showing the pendants to Melia and Charlie, but only Charlie is listening as Melia is too shocked to, "Know what it can do?" he asks, "Well, this machine amplifies its range. It makes jets fly, thanks roll, and your mother is gonna finish it for me." Bass reveals.

"Mom, what's he talking about?" Charlie asks.

"She's gonna be a real patriot, isn't that right, Rachel?" Bass asks, and as he does Rachel just glares at him.

"Mom, look at me." Charlie requests, "Whatever he's asking you to do, you can't do it."

"Is that so?" Bass asks, and once he does he signals to Strausser, who pulls a gun.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO." Rachel says, moving so that she is standing between her children and Strausser's gun, but several Militia soldiers pull her out of the way.

"Mrs Matheson, I'm sorry, but you need to choose which of your children I'm gonna kill." Strausser reveals.

"You son of a bitch!" Rachel yells.

"Listen to me." Charlie says, to her mother, trying to get her to see what the right thing to do is, knowing that Melia would be attempting to do the same thing if she wasn't in shock because of what Bass said.

"Which one? The boy or one of the girls?" Strausser asks.

"Mom, Melia and I have seen the militia kill dozen of people and if you help him, they will kill hundreds if not thousands." Charlie says.

"The boy or one of the girls? Who is your favourite?" Strausser asks.

"Mom, don't." Charlie says.

"NO!" Rachel yells.

"Some things are more important than family!" Charlie says, trying to get her mother to see sense.

"Choose now." Strausser warns.

"PICK ME!" Charlie says standing in front of her brother and sister, and from Charlie's actions, and the way she is staring down the barrel of the gun Bass would be pretty confident in guessing who her biological father is.

"CHARLIE!" Melia yells, her sisters' actions managing to get through to her in her shock state, and she tries to move forward, but Danny pulls her back.

"All Right, have it your way." Strausser says.

"It's okay." Charlie assures her mother, meaning that as she is okay with doing what she has to do to protect her brother and sister.

"Stop! Stop!" Rachel yells, "I will finish your damn amplifier! Stop!" Rachel yells.

"See, it's like your Dad always said, a good hostage works every time." Bass says, looking at Melia as he speaks, "Take them back to the holding cell, and if she steps out of line, if she even breathes funny, kill all three of the kids." Bass instructs, and once he does Charlie, Melia, and Danny are lead out of the room, leaving Rachel once more without her children.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment. Hope you like this chapter. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

* * *

A little while after Rachel was once more taken away from her children, after only just being reunited with them, the sun has risen over Philadelphia, and Miles, Aaron, and Nora are outside the place where Melia, Danny, Charlie, and unknown to them, Rachel, are being held.

"They have got some very serious guns." Aaron notes, from where he, Nora, and Miles are scouting from.

"Yeah, Monroe keeps the good stuff for himself." Miles reveals, honestly even though he has no idea how he is going to get in, he doesn't care, as he knows he has to, he has to get Melia, Danny, and Charlie out, no matter what it takes.

"You ever seen this place before?" Nora asks Miles curious, as she knows that they need some idea about what they are facing, and hopefully Miles can give them the idea.

"Bass likes to use it to experiment." Miles reveals, "Psychotropic drug interrogation, weapons R and D." Miles explains, feeling his worry grow as he can't think of a single good reason why Bass wound bring Charlie, Danny, and Melia to this place.

"But why is he keeping Charlie, Melia, and Danny here?" Nora asks, sounding confused.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Miles says, feeling extremely worried about the three of them, "But more importantly, I have no idea how to get in." Miles admits, telling the truth, and he hates that fact.

"I do." Aaron reveals, "I think I know how." He admits to the surprise of Nora, and Miles.

* * *

Inside the very building that Miles, Nora, and Aaron are trying to get into Rachel is working on the Amplifier with Strausser very close by.

"Just try something, Mrs Matheson." Strausser whispers into her ear, causing Rachel to tense, and shiver, "Try and sabotage the machine, I want you to, cause then the general will turn your kids over to me, and I like your older girl, she's a peach, and I could eat peaches all day." Strausser reveals, causing Rachel to feel completely disgusted, and for the first time since Bass started to send Strausser for her she knows she has to fight back against him when she gets a chance, not for herself, but for her kids, her girls especially.

* * *

In a different, and very different, room from the one that Rachel is in, Bass is with Captain Jeremy Baker, and the two of them are talking.

"Any word from Neville?" Bass asks, feeling tense as he knows Miles well enough to know that he'd be trying to figure out a way to get Melia, Danny, and Charlie back.

"Nothing. Maybe Miles didn't take the bait." Jeremey suggests, not overly sure if he believes that.

"Maybe." Bass says, sounding doubtful, "Or maybe Miles killed Neville. Maybe he's on his way here now."

"General, what are you gonna do if you see Miles?" Jeremy asks curious, wondering if he is pushing things.

"What do you mean?" Bass asks, as he puts his swords on.

"Well, it's just that standing orders have always been to bring him in alive." Jeremy explains, "I'm just wondering why that is."

"Miles is Ben Matheson's brother, Rachel Matheson's brother in the law, the biological father of at least one of her kids, he probably knows something about the electricity." Bass admits, believing that, and with everything going on he doesn't even care that he is revealing Miles's biggest secret, something which he has kept up until now.

"It's just that Miles sucks at Math, so what's he gonna know about hardcore electrical engineering?" Jeremy asks, and as he does Bass gives him less than impressed look, and because of that Jeremy decides to temporally change the topic, "It's the youngest girl, the one who looks just like her mother except with brown eyes, isn't it? she's Miles's kid." He asks, surprised about how curious he is.

"How'd you guess?" Bass asks, as if he didn't know the truth he would be pretty sure that Charlie would be the first guess for Miles's daughter, though he is pretty sure that she, along with Melia, are Miles's kids, while if he had to guess he'd say that Danny is Ben's.

"I've seen her fight." Jeremy answers simply, remembering the Rebel diner, "She's just a kid, but she managed to take down some of my guys, with a sword." He explains, being slightly impressed with that, despite himself.

"Of course, she did." Bass says, knowing both Miles and Rachel well enough to not be surprised by that, even if he doesn't like it.

"Sir, may I speak freely?" Jeremy asks, as Bass picks up his gun, "I think the way we handle this is you let me kill Miles. I can do this." Jeremy says, as Bass clocks his gun.

"You think I can't?" Bass asks.

* * *

Not far from where Bass and Jeremy are, in another room, Melia, Danny, and Charlie are in the same room that Rachel, Melia, and Charlie were being held in.

While Charlie, and Danny are trying to get the vent open, Charlie being the one using her fingers to undo the boat, causing them to become bloody Melia, is sitting across the room from her siblings, on the floor. As she is sitting on the floor Melia is just staring out to space, not comprehending what is going on around her as she is trying to deal with what Bass told her, and everything that it means.

"Charlie." Danny says, as the two of them work, and he indicates with his head, to where Melia is sitting, it being clear to him that his little sister is still in a state of shock after what Bass told her.

"Keep trying to get this open." Charlie tells her brother, before she gets up, and walks over to where her sister is.

"Melia." Charlie says, as she squats down in front of her sister, but it is like Melia didn't even hear here, "Melia, you need to focus." Charlie tells her little sister, putting her hands on Melia's legs, an action which gets through to Melia.

"How can I, Charlie? How can I?" Melia asks her sister, looking at her, it being more than clear that she is complete shock, and doesn't know how to deal with what she just learnt.

"Because Monroe was lying." Charlie tells her, not completely sure that she believes that.

"When I was born he was Miles's best friend, Charlie, if it was the truth, he'd know." Melia says, knowing that, "Why would he lie about this? What could he get from that?" Melia asks her sister, as she has tried to come up with a reason why, tried to think of something Bass would gain from telling her that, but so far she hasn't be able too.

"I don't know, Melia, I don't know." Charlie admits, "But Melia, I do know that if we're gonna get out of here, if we're gonna get Mom, then we're gonna have to fight, and to fight Danny and I need you." Charlie tells her sister, meaning that completely, "Out the three of us you're the fighter and right now, as hard as it is, Danny and need you to be the fighter you are, it's the only way we're gonna get out of here. Can you do that? Can you pull yourself together long enough to help us fight to get Mom, to fight to get out?" Charlie asks her sister.

Hearing Charlie's request Melia knows, that her sister is right, and so she closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath. As she takes her deep breath Melia pushes everything she is feeling down, as she pushes everything she thinking to the back of her mind, planning on not letting herself think about it anytime soon.

"Yeah Charlie, I think I can." Melia says, opening her eyes, and once she does Charlie stands up, and sticks her hand out for her sister, and once Melia takes it Charlie uses to pull Melia up, and into a hug.

After hugging a few moments Melia and Charlie break apart, and once they do Charlie gives her sister a nod, and supportive smile, before the two of them walk back over to Danny, and the two sisters help their brother get the vent open.

Once all three siblings are together they continue to work together to try and get the vent open, as they discuss their plan. After a couple of minutes, the three of them manage to get the vent open, and as they do all three siblings hear something, and they know right away what it means.

"Someone's coming." Melia suddenly says, saying what all three siblings have realised, and once she does the three of them get into position.

Just as the three siblings planned, when the door opens, Danny is climbing though the vent, and as the solider run towards him Melia says,

"Hey." And as he turns to look at her Melia hits him, on the face, with the vent covering.

As the solider falls to the ground Charlie grabs keys, which she throws at Danny, before taking the gun, as Melia takes the guys sword, and holster.

"Do you know how to use that thing?" Danny asks his older sister, as he is pretty sure that she doesn't know.

"Guess I'm gonna have to learn." Charlie says, as she starts to figure the gun out, "Let's go get Mom." She tells her siblings, and they start to work, Danny between his armed sisters, both of whom are looking down every corridor they walk down.

"You said you needed me to fight, that means I should get the gun." Melia tells her sister, keeping her voice low, but loud enough for her sister to hear.

"Nope. I'm using it." Charlie tells her sister, also keeping her voice low, as the two of them look around more with every step they take.

"Oh, come on, that's not fair. Why do you get to use it?" Melia asks her sister, as she really wants to give using that gun a go.

"Because I'm the oldest." Charlie responds, without missing a beat.

"Well, as you said, I'm the better fighter, so really I should be the one using the awesome gun." Melia tells her sister, smirking slightly at the fact that she is using her sisters' own words against her.

"Is this really what you two want to be arguing about right now?" Danny asks his sisters, as while he is completely used to the two of them fighting he is pretty sure that now is the worst time for the two of them to be arguing, though it is nice to know somethings never change.

"Yep." Charlie answers.

"Absolutely." Melia answers, causing Danny to shake his head at his sisters, as even with how close the three of them are, he is pretty sure he is never going to be able to completely understand his sisters.

* * *

Outside the facility that Melia, Danny, and Charlie are sneaking though, that Rachel is being held in, Aaron, Nora, and Miles are approaching from the outside, trying to find a way in, a way which Aaron might have just found.

"It's an intake pipe." Aaron reveals, "Leads to the condensers, we should be able to follow it right into the plant." He explains.

"Aaron, you have to stay out here." Nora says, as she hands Aaron her bag.

"Why? What am I supposed to do with this?" Aaron asks, feeling confused.

"There's some pipe bombs inside." Nora reveals, "In case anything goes wrong, we'll need a quick exit, you blow a hole through the East Gate." She explains.

"But how will I know if something goes wrong?" Aaron asks, being sure that that is going to be hard to tell from outside when everything is going on inside.

"Believe me, you'll know." Nora says, as Miles drops his, Melia's, and Charlie's bags, and the two of them head inside, leaving Aaron outside.

* * *

Inside the facility that Miles, and Nora, are breaking into Rachel is finishing the amplifier, and once she puts the last piece of the amplifier into the machine she picks up the pendent, and puts in into the port in the amplifier as even though she knows what it will do she also knows that it her only option to save her kids, which is what she wants.

The second Rachel plugs the pendent in the sound of the pendent working is heard, only magnified, and everything electrical in the room starts to turn on,

"Would you look at that?" Strausser asks, sounding amazed.

* * *

A little way away from their mother Melia, Danny, and Charlie are making their way through the building, because of his injuries Danny is being helped by both his sisters, both of whom are clearly ready to fight if needed.

As they help their brother up some stairs both Melia and Charlie look around for danger, before reaching the top of the stairs, and when they don't see anything they exchange nods, and then start to move, getting to behind what looks to be a large control bank. Once they are there the three Matheson siblings pause to check for danger, and as they do Melia hears something so she quickly pulls her sword, and turns just in time to stab a Militia solider, killing him.

"Of course, this would be the one guy without a gun." Melia says, seeing him, feeling a little disappointed by that.

"We've got to move." Charlie tells her siblings, and once more she, Melia, and Danny, her and Melia helping Danny, go running through the open area of the building, where they are fired upon, before getting to another object to hide behind.

As they hide Charlie starts to fire back, and she continues to fire for a little while, but then she runs out of ammo.

"Damn it." Charlie says, feeling worried as she isn't overly sure she can protect her siblings with the gun, not against the Militia at least, and as she does Melia sees another solider coming towards them and so she pushes both her siblings behind her and is about to fight him when he is stabbed from behind with a sword.

"Miles." Charlie says, sounding relieved to see him and Nora. As her sister speaks Melia just looks at the man, who if Bass was telling the truth is actually her father, honestly not sure how to react to seeing him right now, as everything she pushed down earlier starts to come back so she once more tries to push everything down again, something which is harder than before.

"You're Uncle Miles?" Danny asks, though after Bass's little revelation he can't help but wonder if Miles is actually his uncle, as Miles collects the weapons from the man he just killed.

"And you're the reason we're in so much trouble." Miles comments, looking at the teenager, "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Danny assures him.

"We gotta go." Miles tells the three siblings.

"We can't." Charlie says, to Miles.

"Our Mom's here." Melia reveals, managing to focus enough to say that.

"Rachel, she's alive?" Miles asks, his voice having a tone to it that Melia, Charlie, and even Nora have never heard, it sounds sad, amazed, guilty, and even hopeful.

"Yeah." Charlie confirms, "Monroe's been keeping her here as a prisoner." She explains.

"Okay, you gotta get Danny out of here." Miles says, looking between Melia and Charlie, really needing them to listen to him, though he isn't completely sure they will.

"I'm coming with you." Melia tells Miles, as she moves towards him, as Nora goes to Charlie, and Danny.

"No, go with your brother and sister." Miles says, to his daughter, as they start to get fired upon, "I'll get your Mom." Miles promises.

"But…." Melia starts to say.

"AMELIA GO!" Miles yells, not even realising that he called his daughter by her full name for the first time.

"Come on." Nora says, grabbing Melia's arm and pulling her in the direction that Charlie and Danny are already going in, being reasonably sure that if she wasn't holding Melia's arm right now then she would have ran after Miles.

* * *

In the room where Rachel was building the amplifier she is putting everything she used away, as she hears gunshots, and the sounds of fighting, which causes her to be even more worried about her children, as she is putting everything away Strausser walks right over to her,

"Don't worry, Mrs Matheson." Strausser says, "I'm sure everything will be fine." He says, referring to the sounds they've been hearing the past few minutes, and as he does Rachel grabs a nearby hammer, which she uses to swing out and hit him with as she knows now is her chance.

Once Rachel has hit him with the hammer once, she proceeds to hit him several more times, but he manages to get the better of her, and knocks her to the ground. As Rachel is knocked to the ground, she tries to crawl up the stairs, but Strausser pulls her back to the ground, gets on top of her, and as he does Rachel spits blood in his face.

"Monroe wants me alive." Rachel says.

"Well, so do I." Strausser says, drawing his sword, "It's much more fun that way." He reveals, and as he does Rachel manages to grab the hammer that is nearby and hit Strausser with it.

As Strausser is knocked over by the blow Rachel takes his sword, and stabs him through the chest with it while she is on top of him.

"That's for what you did to me, you sick son of a bitch." Rachel says, completely meaning that.

"Rachel." A very familiar voice says, sounding more relieved, and shocked than Rachel has ever heard, and once she hears it she turns towards the voice.

"Miles?" Rachel asks, as she gets up, and walks towards Miles, neither of them sure what to say, both feeling so many things, and once Rachel is close enough she slaps Miles in the face. Honestly, Miles knows he completely deserved that slap, and if he's admitting the truth to himself, he deserves a hell of a lot more, but before he can say, or do, anything else, Captain Baker, and a whole lot of Militia soldiers walk in, through the other door.

"Miles, you are like a bad penny, man." Jeremey says, and once he does the Militia start to fire upon Rachel, and Miles, and the second they are fired upon Miles pushes Rachel forward, to protect her, as he knows, without a doubt, that he will do whatever he has to do to protect her, he won't let her get hurt again.

* * *

For a couple of minutes Rachel, and Miles run through the building, Miles doing whatever he can to protect Rachel, until they get to a corridor where they see a whole lot of Militia soldiers, led by Bass at the other end.

"Run." Miles tells Rachel.

"Miles…" Rachel starts to say.

"I'll hold them off, go get your kids." Miles says, looking right at Rachel. Once he speaks, after a moment of hesitation, Rachel goes running, and once Miles is sure that Rachel is gone he comes out from where he is hiding, and fires upon all the other soldiers, killing them all so it is just him and Bass.

"Hey, Bass." Miles greats, as he points his gun at Bass.

"Miles." Bass responds, pointing his gun back at Miles.

"Rachel's…. alive." Miles says, sounding like he almost can't believe it, "You kept her prisoner for how long?" Miles asks.

"If you care so much about Rachel, why'd you leave her?" Bass asks in response, trying to get a rise out of Miles.

"She's my family, Bass." Miles says, knowing that Rachel is so much more than that to him, even if he doesn't admit that to himself most the time, "How could you do that?"

"We're family, Miles. I'm your family. More than Rachel, more than Ben, those kids, No. it was you and me, remember. It was always you and me. We're brothers you're just gonna kill me?" Bass asks.

"Aren't you gonna do the same?" Miles asks.

"No." Bass says, "I'm not going to hurt you, Miles." Bass says, as he puts his gun down, "Put your gun down."

"What are you doing?" Miles asks, feeling shocked, and suspicious.

"I'm not gonna shoot you. I want you to come back." Bass reveals.

"You want me to what?" Miles asks, feeling completely shocked as he was not expecting that.

"We look out for each other, that's what we do. Even when the other one screws up." Bass reminds him, "I forgive you, okay? I forgive you. You come back, I'll let your family live. I'll give you whatever you want." Bass says meaning that completely, "It was better, it was simpler, with you here, please." Bass says, as he drops his gun, "You tried to kill me once before, and you couldn't pull the trigger, I understand that now, I couldn't do it either, if I were you, and I don't think you're gonna pull it now."

"I'm sorry." Miles says, as he lowers his machine gun.

"It's okay, it's okay." Bass says.

"No, I mean, I'm sorry I didn't kill you the first time." Miles corrects, pointing his gun at Bass once more, "You're not the same person. You're too far gone. I see it now. We are not family." Miles says, meaning that, "Not anymore. I have a family." Miles reveals, as he thinks of Rachel, and the three kids he will do anything to protect, "You are nothing to me." Miles reveals.

"Fine. If that's the way you want it." Bass, and the two of them start to fight.

* * *

After Miles told Rachel to run that is exactly what she did, run. After a few minutes of running Rachel gets outside where she finds her three children waiting with Nora, and the second she sees them Rachel feels better than she has for long time, as she knows that there is a real chance that she is going to escape with her kids.

"Hey." Rachel greats her three kids, as they hug them all at the same time, being glad that they're okay.

"Where's Miles?" Charlie asks, sounding concerned.

"He'll be here." Rachel says, and as she does she heads towards Nora so that they can talk.

"How do we get out?" Rachel asks Nora, figuring she was the one with the way-out plan.

"Aaron's on it." Nora explains, honestly while she is happy for Charlie, Danny, and Melia, because they deserve to have their mother back, she also knows that Rachel being alive means her relationship with Miles is over, and she can't help but be sad about that, as she knows, without a doubt, that Miles loves Rachel, she knows that he will choose her every single time. While Nora always knew she was competing with Rachel's ghost when Miles believed she was dead, now that it turns out she is alive, there is absolutely no competition, as it will always be Rachel and Miles, they'll always choose each other, always be together, everyone else be damned.

"Aaron? Aaron Pittman?" Rachel asks, surprised, and Nora nods, not really trusting her voice right now.

For the next minute or so Rachel, Nora, Melia, Charlie, and Danny all wait until finally there is a hole blown in a wall, knocking away some of the soldiers.

"Come on." Nora says, and once she does the group start to run, going through the hole that Aaron just made.

Once they are through the hole, and great Aaron who is shocked to see Rachel alive, Nora, Rachel, Aaron, and Danny run, but Melia and Charlie don't, they wait.

"Come on, come on." Charlie mutters, as she and Melia wait, and then to their relief they see Miles running towards them.

"Run you idiots." Miles tells Charlie and Melia, taking Melia's arm with his right arm, and Charlie's with his right, and as they run all three of them smile, but their happiness doesn't last long as the three of them, Nora, Rachel, Aaron, and Danny watch in horror as a helicopter takes off, all seven of them knowing that things are now beyond bad, and a lot of people are going to die.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

* * *

Seconds after Melia, Danny, Charlie, Aaron, Nora, Rachel, and Miles see the helicopters the helicopters start to fire upon them, which causes them to go running. As they run Miles sees a diner, which he knows may be the only safe place in the area.

"IN THERE, HURRY." Miles yells to the others, and everyone runs inside, Miles being the last to do so, having made sure of that so that he could make sure everyone else was safe, "Get in the freezer." Miles says, once he enters, and everyone hurries into there, and once they are Miles closes the door behind them, "Get down." He says, and as he does everyone feels the blast for a missile hits the diner, but as they are in the freezer the group are relatively protected.

"Okay, they're going to come looking for the bodies." Miles says, as he helps Melia and Charlie, who hutled close together when the missile hit, up, "We gotta go." He says, knowing that for a fact.

"Where?" Charlie asks, not overly sure that there is anywhere they can go right now.

"As far away from Philly as we can get." Miles reveals, and once he does everyone heads out of the diner that is on fire, and as they go Melia decides that, as much as she wants answers, she'll wait to ask the questions she has until they get out of Philadelphia.

* * *

Hours later, as Melia, Danny, Charlie, Nora, Aaron, Rachel, and Miles are trying to find a way out of Philadelphia, Bass is in his office when Tom Neville walks in.

"Sir? They've searched everywhere. They didn't find any remains." Tom revels, a little concerned about how Bass is going to react to that as he isn't exactly stable right now.

"Is it possible there weren't any remains to find?" Bass asks, needing to know.

"It's possible, but it's almost Miles, so…" Tom starts to say, really not wanting to admit what he has to admit.

"Right, Miles, who you let slip right past you back at the prison, and escape with all his friends." Bass reminds Tom, "He took advantage of you, Tom. It's a troubling weakness."

"I'm sorry, Sir." Tom responds.

"Don't worry yourself. Miles doesn't matter, we have light, power, we have everything, and it's time to let everyone know it, starting with the rebels." Bass says, looking at the map, "You find me every rebel camp in the Republic, everyone, we send in the choppers. We wipe them from God's Earth, and once that irritation is done, it's onto Georgia, then the Plains Nation, then California." Bass says, "It's all going to be the Monroe Republic, sea to shining sea."

"Yes Sir." Tom says, and he goes to walk away.

"And Tom? If you do find Miles, and he's alive, kill him." Bass requests.

* * *

The next morning Melia, Danny, Charlie, Nora, Aaron, Rachel, and Miles have managed to escape Philadelphia, having done so by hiding everyone except Nora and Charlie in coffins, under bodies, and using the fact that Charlie has a Militia brand to make it seem like what they were doing was official.

Once they are in a clearing Charlie and Nora start to open the coffins, getting people out, and as others are out, they start to help get the others out too. Once everyone is out of the coffins Rachel hugs each of her children, and both Melia and Charlie hug their brother, all three of them glad to be together, and with their mother, once more.

As the Matheson siblings hug their mother, and each other Nora walks over to Miles, and kisses him, something which causes Rachel to look away, and as Nora and Miles kiss Miles looks over to Rachel, and sees her looking away.

* * *

A little while later Charlie, and Nora, have changed back into their regular clothes, rather than the uniforms they stole, and everyone is walking together.

"So, Rachel, it turns out you're not the mild-mannered housewife I thought you were." Aaron says.

"We've been through a lot, Aaron." Rachel points out, "Not now, all right? I'm sorry." Rachel says, really not wanting to get into that conversation at the moment, as she knows that it is a long, complicated conversation.

"It's just you're alive, which is, you know, newsworthy, and you knew about the necklaces, and the blackout." Aaron says, desperately wanting some answers, and he is pretty sure that Rachel can give him the answers that he wants.

"Aaron." Rachel says, as she stops walking, it being more than clear that she really doesn't want to talk about all that staff right now.

"Ben gave me that necklace, and it drove me nuts. It almost got us all killed. I deserve an explanation." Aaron says, meaning that.

"He's right, we all do." Charlie adds, feeling the same way as Aaron.

"I know, and I will explain everything." Rachel says, looking between her children, Miles, Nora, and Aaron, "All right, it's complicated." She reveals.

"That's not the only thing that needs to be explained." Melia says, knowing that now probably isn't the best time for her questions, but honestly now that they are out of Philadelphia she doesn't care, she needs some answers, "Is what Monroe said true?" Melia asks, looking between her mother, and Miles, and as Melia does that Miles looks to Rachel, and the second he does he knows, because he knows Rachel so well, that Melia knows the truth, "Is Miles my father?" Melia asks, about twenty seconds later when no one answers, and as she does she looks between Miles, and Rachel, but neither look like they want to answer, "Will one of you answer! Is he? Are you?" Melia asks, becoming more annoyed, as she looks between Miles, and Rachel, it being more than clear that she wants answers, as Melia once more asks her question, Rachel and Miles lock eyes, and as they do it is clear to Nora, though no one else, that they are having a conversation without words.

"Yes, I am." Miles finally answers, and once he does, before Melia, not to mention Charlie, and Danny, can even start to process her shock, or Melia can even start to process how she feels, everyone hears the helicopters coming, "Under the trees!" Miles yells, and once he does everyone goes running to the trees so that they are undercover as they watch the helicopters fly by.

"Where are they going?" Danny asks.

"West Chester's that way." Miles explains.

"There's a rebel camp in West Chester." Nora reveals, and right away everyone knows exactly where the helicopters are heading, and why.

* * *

After hearing the helicopters Melia, Danny, Charlie, Nora, Aaron, Rachel, and Miles followed them to the rebel bases, inside of which they find the area completely littered with bullets, and bodies everywhere.

"Is anyone alive?" Aaron asks, as Nora is kneeling down next to the bodies as everyone else is standing around the room.

"No." Nora answers, trying to hide the pain in her voice, and only slightly succeeding.

"I've never seen anything like this." Charlie says, as she, Melia, and Danny exchange looks, as none of them have either.

"This is what war used to look like, before the Blackout." Miles reveals, remembering it all too well, but for a long time he never thought he'd see something like that again.

"Miles, I gotta go." Nora says, standing up.

"Go where?" Miles asks, not thinking that there could be any place to go right now.

"Central Command." Nora explains, even though it's not much of an explanation.

"What's Central Command?" Danny asks, feeling curious.

"Rebel Headquarters, in downtown Annapolis, I gotta tell them about this." Nora explains, knowing that it is more important than almost anything to make sure the Rebels are warned so they can have even the slightest chance of being able to fight back.

"I'm coming with you." Melia says, being pretty sure fighting against Militia, for the Rebels, is exactly what she needs right now.

"So am I." Charlie says, seconds after her sister.

"Same." Danny says, completely agreeing with his sisters as even he knows that this exactly what they have to do right now.

"What? No." Aaron says, sounding surprised at what Melia, Charlie, and Danny just agreed to, though less surprised about Melia than the others, "No way."

"If they hit this base there gonna hit the rest." Charlie says, "We have to warn them." She says, wanting to do whatever she can to help minimise death.

"Definitely." Melia says, agreeing with her sister.

"I hung in there, okay? Through some very bad times, but we did it, we found Danny, so please, let's just go home." Aaron requests.

"What home?" Rachel asks, "Sooner or later, Monroe will find us." Rachel says, knowing that, "There's no home to go back to."

"Then we leave the Monroe Republic." Aaron says.

"It's all going to be the Monroe Republic." Rachel says, knowing that, and knowing that it is all her fault.

"Rachel…" Aaron starts to say.

"I gave Monroe the Amplifier, he has the helicopters because of me." Rachel says, clearly feeling guilty, "All of this, is because of me. If it's not up to me to stop him, then who?" Rachel asks.

"Hey." Miles says, looking at her, "It's too late. How's anybody going to win this? With Muskets? Crossbows?" Miles asks, as he really doesn't like their chances.

"Then we get some bigger guns." Rachel says, looking directly at Miles.

"Now we're talking." Melia says, as even with what she learnt less than an hour ago there is still one thing she can focus on, and that's fighting.

"Yeah, how?" Miles asks, not at all surprised by his daughters' comment, but they don't have time to focus on it.

"What if I were able to get the rebels missile launchers? Thermal-guided, surface to air?" Rachel asks, and as she does Miles and Nora exchange looks.

"Rachel, firepower like that, it takes imaging systems, tracking chips, it takes power." Miles says, looking at Rachel.

"Monroe has power." Rachel reminds him, "Let's get some of our own." She says, and as she does it is clear to everyone in the room that she knows exactly how they are going to do that.

* * *

A very short time later Melia, Danny, Charlie, Nora, Aaron, Rachel, and Miles are walking back towards the cart that they used to escape Philadelphia.

"There's a guy I used to work with not far from here." Rachel reveals, as they walk, "He can help us." She explains.

"And this co-worker of yours has electricity?" Aaron asks, and as he does Rachel looks at him, "I get it. You can't explain it, and it's complicated." Aaron says, as they reach the wagon so they stop walking.

"You know I'm coming with you, right?" Miles says to Rachel, "Somebody's got to keep you in one piece." He says.

"And that's you?" Rachel asks, turning to look directly at Miles, "You're the one who's going to make sure that nothing bad happens to me?" she asks and honestly, from her mothers' tone of voice Melia suspects that whatever she is implying isn't good, and because of that she, Danny, and Charlie exchange looks, and as they do Melia suspects that her siblings are thinking along similar lines.

"Well, it's not a discussion, Rachel." Miles says, not reacting to what Rachel said, as he knows that that is a conversation that neither he nor Rachel will want to have in front of Melia, Danny, and Charlie, "If you guys see the choppers coming you run, you understand? get out of sight." Miles says, looking between Melia, Danny, and Charlie, "Don't even think about fighting until you're with the rebels." He says, looking specifically at Melia, which Rachel realises, as she is the one who needs a warning like that.

"I'm proud of you." Rachel tells her children, "All three of you." She adds, looking between them, "I'll see you soon." Rachel promises her children.

"Just come back this time, okay?" Danny requests, as he doesn't want to lose his mother after only just getting her back.

"Please." Melia adds, feeling the same way as her brother.

"I promise." Rachel assures her children, and once she does she, and Miles, both get onto the wagon, and as she goes she looks back at Melia, Danny, and Charlie, who are standing together, Danny having one arm around each of his sisters.

"She'll back." Danny says, needing to believe that.

"She has to." Melia says, and Charlie just nods.

* * *

A little while after Rachel, and Miles left Melia, Danny, Charlie, Nora, and Aaron are walking towards the rebel base. As they have been walking for a while Danny has noticed that his little sister has been completely quiet, and he knows exactly why that is.

"Hey." Danny says to his sister, and just like he was expecting she doesn't say anything, "Come on, Melia, don't do your silent thing." He requests, as he is pretty sure that he can't help Melia if she is silent.

"Can you blame me, Danny?" Melia asks her brother, "Everyone's been lying to me." She says, pain in her voice, "For my entire life." She says, "Miles is my father, what the hell does that mean?"

"Melia…." Danny starts to say.

"You wanted me to talk, so let me finish." Melia tells her brother, "I don't know who the hell I am, or what Miles being my father even mean. Is Mom my mom? Or were she and Miles together, or…." Melia starts to say.

"Mom's your mom." Charlie tells her sister, having turned around to face her brother and sister, "I remember Mom being pregnant with you, I remember meeting you at the hospital for the first time the day you were born." Charlie says, to her little sister, "Mom's your Mom."

"Thanks." Melia says, looking right at Charlie, "That answers one of my questions." Melia reveals, "But I still have a hundred more." Melia admits, telling the truth, "Top of that list is who knew, and why they lied." Melia admits.

"That's on my list too." Charlie admits, knowing that she has a lot more questions.

"Same." Danny admits, "But top of my list is what does this mean for me and you." He says, looking at Charlie.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asks, looking at her brother.

"I mean, if Miles is Melia's father, does that mean he's yours and mine too? And if he is what the hell does that mean?" Danny asks, looking curious, and like he really wants answers, which is exactly what he does want.

"I don't know." Charlie admits, honestly, she has been wondering the same thing as her brother, but she has been trying not to think about it, "I think the only people who can answer the questions we have are Mom and Miles." She says, and as she does her siblings are both sure that she is right.

About five meters in front of the Matheson siblings Nora, and Aaron are walking together, and as they walk both of them happen to be listening to the conversation going on between the siblings. As they listen Aaron notices the look on Nora's face.

"You know, don't you? The answers they want?" Aaron asks Nora, having lowered her voice.

"I know somethings, Miles told me somethings." Nora admits, purposely being vague.

"Then why aren't you telling them what you know?" Aaron asks, feeling confused about that, especially on top of everything else that is going on.

"Because what I know, they deserve to hear from Miles and Rachel." Nora says, meaning that, and as they continue to walk the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

A little while after the three Matheson talked about their Mother, and Miles the group of five have arrived at the rebel base, where they see that a lot of people have been hurt. As the group walk in they all hear,

"I do not believe it." And they see someone that Melia, Charlie, and Nora recognize, but Danny, and Aaron, don't.

"Nicholas." Nora says, running over to him and hugging him, "What are you doing here?"

"Nora, you're a sight for sore eyes." Nicholas says, meaning that, "Charlie right, and Melia?" Nicholas asks, looking at the two girls.

"Yeah." Charlie confirms.

"Yep." Melia confirms, "And this is our brother, Danny." She introduces.

"Pleasure." Nicholas responds, "Meet Commander Ramsey." He introduces, referring to the man next to him.

"It's an honour, Sir." Nora responds, meaning that completely.

"I don't know about that. I'm not commander of much anymore." Ramsey admits.

"I was with the unit in Rockville when they came and caught us by surprise, never thought I'd see anything like that again." Nicholas admits.

"We saw them take out West Chester camp." Nora reveals.

"They're taking us all out, it's a full on-extermination." Ramsey explains.

"There's a plan, right? To fight back?" Melia asks, before Nora can answer something very similar.

"No." Ramsey answers, "This resistance, it's over." He reveals, causing Melia to frown as she is pretty sure that you just don't give up the fight like this.

"What if we can help?" Charlie asks, before her sister can say something.

"And how are you going to do that?" Ramsey asks, it being more than clear that he is pretty sceptical.

"We won't." Nora admits, "Miles Matheson will." She reveals, not mentioning Rachel as Ramsey and Nicholas will have no idea who she is.

* * *

Hours after Miles and Rachel left Melia, Danny, Charlie, Nora, and Aaron, it is now night and the two of them have stopped by a lake. As he is waiting by the wagon Miles watches as Rachel walks past him, clearly leaving a large amount of distance between the two of them.

"We ever going to talk about, you know, this?" Miles finally asks, being pretty sure that he and Rachel have to talk, and this may be their only chance to do so.

"There's nothing to talk about." Rachel says, as she looks in Miles's direction, but avoids looking at him directly.

"Rachel, I saw a body, it was you." Miles says, pain clear in his voice, Rachel being able to tell that he is sincere because she knows him so well, but after everything that has happened she isn't sure she can believe it, and once he speaks he shuffles closer to Rachel, not taking steps, but just moving a little closer, "You gotta know I would never, ever, have left if I thought you were alive." Miles says, meaning that completely, which is something else Rachel can tell but unsure whether to believe, "All this time, with Bass, did he hurt you?" Miles as even though he can guess the answer he needs to hear Rachel admits it, but in response Rachel just looks away completely and goes to get into the wagon, but before she can climb in Miles grabs her arm, and looks directly at her, the two of them being closer than they have in a very long time, "Hey. Everything that happened, it's all my fault, all of it, and I will never be able to make it up to you, and I'm sorry." Miles says, being pretty sure that he owes Rachel a hell of a lot more than an apology, but he still means it completely, as he and Rachel stare at each other and both lean forward slightly.

"Step back….. please." Rachel requests, and as she does hers and Miles's foreheads touch, and after a couple of seconds Miles lets of Rachel's arm, and they both move back.

Once Miles is no longer holding her arm Rachel climbs into the wagon, and as he watches her go Miles feels overwhelming guilt, as he meant what he said, everything that happened to Rachel was his fault, and he isn't overly sure that he can forgive himself for that.

* * *

Having no idea what her parents are doing Melia is sitting alone in the rebel base, still trying to figure out how she feels about what her mother and Miles reveals, once again she is so zoned out that she doesn't even notice something is going on until Danny sits down next to her.

"Here, I thought you might be hungry." Danny says, handing his sister a plate with some food on him.

"Thanks." Melia says, just looking at the food, not feeling all that hungry even though it has been a while since she has eaten.

"Mom, and Miles will come back, and when they do they'll answer all your questions." Danny tell sister, believing that.

"Right, sure they will." Melia says, it being more than clear that she doesn't completely believe that any of her questions will be answered as after what it took for Miles and Rachel to admit that she's their daughter she doesn't think they'll be willingly to answer all her questions.

"Hey, look at me, Melia." Danny tells his sister, and because of the forcefulness of his voice, which Danny doesn't use all that often, she turns and looks directly at her brother, "It will be okay, and no matter what Mom and Miles say you need to know that you're still you. You're still Melia, still my strong, smart, amazing, annoying, pain in the ass little sister who never listens." Danny says, meaning that completely, "Miles being your Dad doesn't change that."

"I've missed you, Dan." Melia tells her brother.

"Missed you to." Danny responds, and as he does Melia rests her head on her brothers' shoulder as he puts an arm around her, and kisses the top of her head, "Now you should eat." Danny says, causing his sister to roll her eyes.

Across the room Charlie is watching her little brother and little sister, and as she sees them, sees what they are doing, she can't help but smile as she knows how much Melia has missed their brother, even though she has tried to hide it, and so she knows how happy it will make Melia to have him back, partly because she is feeling the exact same thing.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

 **AN2:** So, I'm updating two days in a row as tomorrow I have my last Law School Exam for the year, and after that I plan to drink, a lot, so by the time I normally post I may not be sober enough to do that. I also have good news, which is from later this week I should be able to update more regularly.

* * *

After a night where not, many people got much sleep everyone at Rebel Central Command are preparing the best they can to get the base ready in case there is an attack. As her sister is outside with some kids, and Aaron is catching up Danny on a few things he's missed, Melia is inside, and as she sees Nicholas sorting weapons Melia walks over to him.

"Hey Nicholas, can I give you a hand?" Melia asks, walking over to him, not realising until after she spoke that she probably should have addressed her as 'father'.

"Sure, that would be great." Nicholas says, "I am counting ammo, seeing how much we have for different types of guns." He explains, "I'm sorting the guns by the different type of ammunition they use, then counting the ammunition for each type." Nicholas explains, "Think you could help with that?"

"Yeah, I think I can." Melia response, having needed to force herself not to say something sarcastic as she suspected that that wouldn't have gone down well.

"Great." Nicholas responds, and once he does the two of them get to work.

For a few minutes Melia and Nicholas work together in silence, Melia actually finding herself not being bored by ammunition sorting, something which surprises her slightly.

"You know we didn't really get a chance to talk the last time we saw each other." Nicholas says to Melia.

"Yeah, well, you were happy with letting Miles be executed, I wasn't going to allow that, we didn't really have much to talk about." Melia comments, knowing that she is being slightly rude, but honestly not caring.

"That's true." Nicholas says, "I never got a chance to say it, but you did good back at the diner." He reveals, "You took charge, when the rest of us needed focus, and I haven't seen many kids your age who can fight like you can, it was impressive."

"Thanks Father." Melia says, feeling rather touched by that, and the two of them continue to walk, and sort ammunition in silence.

* * *

A little way away from where the others are at the rebel base Rachel, and Miles are arriving at her old friend's house. Once they get to the door Rachel knocks, and a few seconds later the door opens, revealing Rachel's old friend, John.

"Rachel." John greats, sounding shocked, "Is that really you?" he asks.

"Hey, John. It's been a long time." Rachel responds, forcing herself to be as pleasant as possible.

"Yeah, come in, come in." John says, letting Rachel, and Miles into the house, "Where, where, where have you been?" he asks, stuttering as he speaks.

"Philadelphia." Rachel answers, "Monroe has been keeping me a prisoner." She explains.

"Why? Why? What happened?" John asks, clearly concerned.

"It's a long story." Rachel says, briefly glancing over at Miles as she speaks.

"Who's he?" John asks, clearly referring to Miles, "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend." Miles answers, and as he does Rachel once more glances at him, and even though he doesn't look at her Rachel knows that he's realised exactly what she did.

"Yeah? Okay." John says, sounding confused, "I'm just really glad to see you. I thought you were dead." He admits, actually sounding sad about that.

"Have you spoken to anyone else?" Rachel asks curious.

"No, nobody." John answers, "It's been radio silence." He reveals.

"Really?" Rachel asks, feeling slightly surprised by that as she knows that the only person Bass tracked down was Brad, "What about Grace?" Rachel asks.

"No, she won't answer her computer." John explains, "Nobody will." He admits, and even with everything going on Rachel feels slightly concerned about that, "You know, it's like they all just vanished." He admits.

"Why?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know." John admits.

"Okay, John, we have other problems." Rachel admits, knowing that that is something to be concerned about, but right now she can't think about it, "Monroe has an amplifier." Rachel reveals.

"What?" John asks, clearly shocked, "How'd he get it?"

"From me." Rachel answers.

"From you?" John asks, sounding completely shocked.

"I made a mistake. I need to fix it. I need your help?" Rachel asks, telling the complete truth.

* * *

A few moments later Rachel, Miles, and John are in John's basement, where there is electricity, and as they walk in Miles looks at all the weapons in amazement, and even picks up one, that is a kind of weapon that he has never seen before.

"Wait, be careful with that." John advices, doing so because he knows what will happen if Miles isn't careful.

"What is it?" Miles asks curious.

"It's a sonic Cannon." John explains, "It emits a directional, high-pitched audio frequency, knocks its targets out cold." John explains.

"And you just sit down here, with your necklace and your electricity, just making stuff?" Miles asks, it being more than clear that he really does not approve of that.

"It's a hobby, yeah, I obviously have a lot of free time, so thank you." John says, taking the sonic cannon off of Miles, and as he does Miles notices something.

"Sweet." Miles says, looking like a kid in a candy store, and even with everything that has happened Rachel can't help but smile at how happy Miles is, "Look at that." He says, looking at a Missile launcher, with an amazed look on his face, "Yeah, we'll take one of these." He says, as Rachel looks away from how happy Miles is, and to John, who is clearly concerned about something.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asks John.

"No, Rachel, no I'm not." John says, and as he does Miles looks away from the weapons he is looking at and to Rachel, "I, I have a confession to make, about Grace." He reveals, "I do know what happened to her, I know why she's not answering her computer." He admits.

"Why?" Rachel asks, feeling worried about the answer.

"Randel got her."

"Randell?" Rachel asks, her voice stuttering slightly, displaying the fear she is feeling at that name, which causes Miles to look at her, as he knows Rachel wouldn't be reacting like this unless there was a very good reason.

"And, the thing is, Rachel, he got me, too." John explains.

"No." Rachel says, not wanting to believe it.

"I'm sorry…." John starts to say.

"John…."

"I'm sorry." John says, before using the sonic cannon on both Rachel and Miles.

* * *

Back at the rebel base Charlie has just learnt some information from Jason Neville, including his real identity, which she has shared with everyone else.

"How much time before the choppers get here?" Ramsey asks.

"He said twelve hours." Charlie answers.

"And we're sure this guy is legit?" Nick asks.

"I don't see why he'd lie." Charlie admits, leaving off the, 'not about this.' That she is thinking.

"Okay. They're coming at us with the big guns. We're not going to be able to evacuate all the wounded in time. So, my vote? We make our stand." Ramsey says, and as he does Melia smirks slightly.

"It's a hell of a long shot, Sir." Nicholas says.

"Miles and Rachel will be here with those Missiles." Nora says, believing that.

"And if they're not?" Nick asks.

"Then we used the guns we do have." Ramsey says, "I say we send a message to Monroe, that he can't do to us what the Russians, Germans, or Al-Qaeda couldn't, and if we go down, then we go down as Americans." Ramsey says, and with every word he speaks Melia feels the smirk on her face increase, "I need volunteers, people to go out front, be the first line of defence against the choppers." As soon as Ramsey speaks Melia, and Nora are the first to put their hands up, then Charlie, and then Danny, before a few more people put up their hands too, "We've got a war to fight, let's get ready." Ramsey says, and once he does everyone starts to get to work.

As everyone starts to get to work Melia walks over to her big sister, as even though she knows now may not be the best time there is something she needs to do.

"So, Not-Nate is a Neville, I knew I hated that guy for a reason." Melia says, causing her sister to give her a slightly annoyed look, "I mean, for a reason other than the fact that he betrayed us over and over again." She says, smirking at Charlie.

"You done?" Charlie asks curious.

"For now." Melia says, being pretty sure she'll have more to say if they survive the fight, "So, I've got to know, so I know whether to kick some sense into you, do you trust him?" Melia asks her sister.

"Not even a little bit." Charlie admits, "But I trust his intel." She admits.

"CHARLIE, MELIA, COME ON, WE NEED TO GET TO WORK." Nora calls, and once she does Melia, and Charlie, exchange looks and then hurry over to Nora, both planning on doing whatever they have to do to help.

* * *

At John's house Rachel and Miles are both tied to chars, and they are both starting to wake up, though they are both feeling a little out of it. As Rachel's eyes open enough so that she can focus she sees John standing nearby, and it's clear to her that he noticed the second she woke up.

"I'm sorry about this, Rachel, I really am." John admits.

"John, listen to me, you gotta let us go." Rachel says, and as she does she realises that her hands are tied to tight to try and get free.

"No." John says.

"No?" Rachel asks.

"I had to tell him you were here. He's been looking for you." John explains, and as he does Rachel tenses.

"You mean Randall?" Rachel asks, and as she does Miles can tell that whoever this Randall is someone who scares Rachel, which means he must be someone pretty bad.

"Yes, I mean Randall." John confirms, "He's coming, Rachel. He'll be here soon. He has big plans for you."

"John, my kids, you can't do this." Rachel says, trying pleading even though she is usually beyond that because that's just how bad Randall is.

"I don't have a choice." John says.

"You know how dangerous Randall is, you know how unbalanced he is." Rachel points out, pain more than clear in her voice, as Miles tries to get free, as he knows, without a doubt, that if this guy scares Rachel so much then they need to get free, as soon as possible.

"Which is exactly why I don't have a choice." John says, "Rachel, Randall got into the tower."

"No." Rachel says, sounding horrified, "No John, that's not…." Rachel starts to say.

"I don't want to hurt anybody." John says, "He's making me help him, and you know what will happen to me if I don't, and if you don't help him, you know what will happen to you too." John says, and once he does Miles manages to get free and knock out John.

"Hurry." Rachel requests, and once she does Miles starts to help her get free.

"Who the hell is Randall?" Miles asks, needing to know so that he knows what they are facing.

"Trust me, you don't want to stay around to find out." Rachel admits, as Miles helps her get free, "Let's get the weapons and go." She suggests, and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

In Philadelphia, in Independence Hall, Tom Neville has just finished giving the intel he's gathered about the Rebels to Bass.

"And this intel's accurate?" Bass asks, needing to know.

"Yes, Sir." Tom confirms, "I saw the older Matheson girl myself." Tom explains.

"Did you see Miles with her?" Bass asks, needing to know that.

"No, but we have to assume he's there, don't we?" Tom asks.

"I suppose so." Bass realises, not looking all that interested, "Order the strike." Bass says, handing a file over to a lower ranked Militia Solider who is in the room.

"Sir." The solider says, before leaving.

"Thank you, Tom." Bass says, "You did good work out there." He admits, and as he does he notices Tom's reaction, "Are you all right? You seem a little rattled."

"It's my son, he's dead." Tom lies, doing so because it's the only way he can protect him and Julia, protect their position.

"I'm sorry. "

* * *

A while later, the deadline for the chopper attack is coming closer, and everyone at Central Command are doing whatever they can to get things ready. Even though she knows he probably isn't going to like it Charlie is walking up to where her brother is setting things up as there is something she has to ask him.

"Hey." Charlie says, ruffling her brothers' hair.

"How you doing?" Danny asks his big sister.

"Terrified." Charlie admits.

"Well, don't worry, Miles and Mom will be back soon." Danny tells his sister, believing that.

"Danny, I gotta ask you for something." Charlie admits, "When the choppers come I need you to get inside." Charlie says, and once she does she braces herself for her brother's reaction.

"What?" Danny asks, sounding shocked.

"The medics are going to need help with the wounded." Charlie tells her brother, knowing that it is a lame excuse, but needing to try as she needs something that will keep her brother safe.

"I'm not hiding inside." Danny says, as while he isn't as stubborn as his sisters he is still stubborn, and is determined to do this which means he won't let his sister talk him out of this.

"Yes, you are." Charlie tells her brother, "And you know why? Because you owe me." Charlie informs her brother, "Because Melia and I walked over a thousand miles to get you, and I will never ask you for anything again, but I'm asking you for this. Please, sit this one out." Charlie requests, playing a low blow, but it's what she needs to do right now.

"Look, you're right. I can never reply you and Melia for what you've done." Danny admits, "But Charlie, it's not your job to look out for me anymore." He reveals, "Charlie, I've got to do this for Dad, and for Maggie, and I've got to do it for myself." He admits.

"Will you at least help me try to get Melia to go inside?" Charlie asks, honestly still not liking the fact that Danny won't agree to go inside, but she knows that if she wants a chance at getting Melia to stay inside, something which will be basically impossible, then she's gonna need help.

"Come on, Charlie, we both know that's impossible." Danny says, "She's more determined to fight than me, she always has been, plus, have we ever been able to stop Melia from doing anything?" Danny asks.

"Talking about Me?" Melia asks, walking up to her siblings, having a sword on her hip, and a gun in her hand, but before one of her siblings can say something the helicopters come.

"POSITIONS! GET IN POSITIONS!" Ramsey yells, and once he does everyone gets in position, Melia, Danny, and Charlie hiding behind the same sandbag barrier, "All right, nobody fires, nobody fires until I give the order!" Ramsey informs everyone, and for a few moments everyone waits, until he finally says, "Fire!" and as soon as he does everyone starts to fire.

For a few minutes Melia, Danny, Charlie, Nora, and the Rebels fight against the helicopters, not doing a whole lot, but before long they all start to run out of ammo, and can feel themselves becoming worried, but suddenly they hear the sound of a wagon, and horses and see Miles and Rachel riding towards them.

As soon as they see Miles and Rachel, Melia, Danny, Charlie, Nora, and Nicholas go running towards them.

"Hand these out." Miles says, handing Nicholas a bag of guns, which he takes.

Once the guns are handed out Miles grabs the missile launcher, and he, Rachel, Melia, Charlie, and Danny hide behind a large container.

"Aim for that one." Rachel says, pointing to a helicopter as she turns on the pendant and puts it around the missile launcher, which Miles takes, "Amplifier's got to be on that one." She says, and once she does Miles comes out from where they were hiding, but before he can fire he is blown back by the other helicopter.

"MILES!" Nora, Melia, Rachel, and Charlie all yell, as Rachel and Charlie hurry forward to pull him back to safety, as they do Danny grabs the rocket launcher and runs to hide behind a car, as his big sister and mother check to make sure Miles is alright.

"DANNY!" Miles yells seeing what he is doing, as he starts to come out of the state he is in, but even though he was the first one to yell Miles wasn't the first one to realise what Danny was doing, Melia realised seconds before her father, and followed her big brother over to the car, hiding along the side of the car while Danny is hiding behind the back.

"Do you have any idea how to use this thing?" Melia asks her brother, as she hears yells of,

"MELIA, DANNY." Coming from Miles, Rachel, and Charlie.

"I'm about to find out." Danny says, before he stands up and fires the missile launcher at the helicopter that his mother said the amplifier is on, destroying it.

Once the helicopter is destroyed Danny smiles down at his sister, who smiles back at him, clearly proud, but before he can do more, and before Melia can even stand up, bullets from the crashing helicopter fly and three of them hit Danny across his torso.

"DANNY." Melia yells, sounding horrified, not even caring that she may get hit too, she hurries over to her brother, "Hey, just hold on, Danny, please." Melia tells her brother, trying to put pressure on her brothers wounds, seconds after Melia starts to try to help her brother, Rachel gets to her sons side, and takes over for her daughter, "Mom…." Melia says, tears coming to her eyes, as Charlie, who was being held back by Nora, breaks free and gets to her brother and along with her mother, and little sister, she continues to try and help Danny, but it's no good, it's too late.

* * *

Hours later, it's nightfall and Melia, Charlie, and Rachel are sitting together on the floor, away from everyone, Rachel sitting between her two girls, all three of them upset about what's happened to Danny.

"What, what was I thinking? I never should have let you three come here, let you fight. I had you back." Rachel says, pain in her voice, "I, I'm his mother, I never should have let him out of my sight. The three of you, you're, you're…." Rachel starts to say, becoming too upset to speak.

"There's nothing you could have done." Charlie informs her mother, "Danny was set on this, you couldn't stop him." Charlie tells her mother, pain perfectly clear in her voice too, "So the only thing that matters now is finishing what he started." She reveals, "We're going after Monroe." Charlie says, and even though she can't bring herself to speak, not yet, Melia completely agrees with what her sister is saying, "We're going to help the rebels, we're going to do whatever it takes, but we're going to kill him, you, me, and Melia." Charlie says, looking at her mother, "For Danny." She finishes.

"For Danny." Melia says, finding her voice, and once she does the three of them drift into a pained silence, Rachel sitting between her two surviving children, knowing that she will not lose another child, and she will do whatever she has to do to make sure of that.

* * *

A while later Melia, Rachel, and Charlie have spread out around the rebel base, all three of them needing to do some grieving on their own. As she is pretty sure that there is only one thing that can help with the pain she is feeling Melia has grabbed her sword, and pack, and is heading out of the rebel base, there being only one thing on her mind.

"Melia, where are you going?" Nora asks, as Melia heads towards the gate, Nora having spotted her leave and the second she did she felt concerned, so she followed.

"Philadelphia." Melia says, honestly not giving a crap about anything anymore, not after everything that's happened, not with everything she now knows.

"What?" Nora asks shocked, hurrying forward and blocking Melia's path, "Why are you going to Philadelphia?" she says, being able to clearly see the grief on Melia's face, and while she could guess what Melia is going to do she wants to know what specifically she is going to do.

"To run my sword through Sebastian Monroe's chest, of course." Melia answers, like it is no big deal, as she sides steps past Nora, and starts to walk.

"Melia, stop." Nora says, reaching out and grabbing her arm, "You never get close enough to Monroe, not now."

"I can't just stay here and do nothing, I've got to try." Melia reveals, as she pulls her arm out of Nora's grip.

"I can't let you go." Nora says, moving once more to block Melia's path.

"Then, I'm really sorry about this." Melia says, and before Nora can react Melia swings out and punches her in the head, doing so in a way which she was taught will knock a person out temporarily, but not cause her any harm, causing Nora to fall to the ground unconscious, "Like I said, I'm really sorry." Melia informs Nora's unconscious body before she goes running, knowing that she only has a few minutes before Nora wakes up.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

 **AN2:** So, I've finished Law School for the year, so updates should increase. However, I just need to know something, I love writing this story, but i'm not getting much response, so I don't know how many other people are loving it too. I appreciate the reviews I'm getting, more than you could possibly know, but it still makes me wonder whether people actually care, so please, review, let me know what you think.

(Line break)

A few minutes after Melia knocked Nora out with a punch Nora woke up, still slightly out of it, but even with that fact Nora knows exactly what she has to do and so, as fast as she can, she goes running back inside.

"MILES!" Nora yells, as she's running down the corridor.

"Nora? What's wrong?" Nicholas asks, being pretty sure that he has never heard her yell like that.

"I need to find Miles, have you seen him?" Nora asks, it being clear from her tone of voice that she is worried about something.

"I saw him down the hall with Charlie." Nicholas explains, and before he even finishes speaking Nora goes running.

"MILES!" Nora once more yells as she runs down the corridor, and as she does she sees Miles, and Charlie, come out of the room that they were in, both having felt concern when they hear Nora's yell.

"Nora? What's wrong?" Miles asks worried.

"Melia, I caught her leaving, she said she's going to Philadelphia to run her sword through Monroe's chest, then she knocked me out." Nora explains.

"How long ago?" Miles asks, hoping that it's not already too late.

"Not more than a few minutes." Nora answers, as she was pretty sure that she wasn't unconscious for that long.

"Find your Mom." Miles says to Charlie, "Tell her what's happened, and tell her that I will bring Melia home, I promise." Miles tells Charlie.

"But…." Charlie starts to say, as she wants to go with Miles, not wait around.

"Just tell your Mom, I'll bring Melia back." Miles says, before he goes running, leaving Charlie and Nora together, only caring about one thing, bringing his daughter back before she does something that will get her killed.

(Line break)

Unaware of what is going on with her daughter Rachel is in the room where her dead son is, having just cut him open to pull out a capsule that has kept him alive for his entire life.

"MOM!" Rachel suddenly hers Charlie's voice yell, and because of that Rachel covers her son back up and hurries out of the room,

"CHARLIE?" Rachel calls, as she walks out of the room, and as her daughter comes into view a few seconds later Rachel realises that something is seriously wrong, "What is it? what happened?" Rachel asks, clearly worried.

"Melia." Charlie answers, causing Rachel's heart to sink, "Nora caught her trying to leave, she said she was going to Philadelphia to kill Monroe, then she knocked Nora out." Melia explains.

"What?" Rachel asks, sounding shocked, as she knows that if Melia does something like that she'll get herself killed.

"Miles has gone after her, told me to tell you what happened, and that he promises he'll bring her back." Charlie explains.

"Right, because Miles has such a great track record for keeping his promises." Rachel says, her voice sounding slightly bitter because she is so worried about her daughter that she reacts without thinking.

"What?" Charlie asks, feeling confused, being more than a little sure that she is missing something.

"Nothing." Rachel quickly says, being pretty sure that now isn't the best time to get into that, "I'm going after your sister, stay here, Charlie." Rachel tells her daughter, knowing that she doesn't want both her daughters out there.

"Mom, no!" Charlie says, before her mother can go, "Miles will find Melia, he will bring her back, but if we go out there too Melia's going to feel like we're ganging up on her and she'll fight against us even more." Charlie explains, knowing that won't end well, "Mom, I want to go to, but right now the best thing to do is let Miles bring Melia back."

"I'll give him an hour, then I'm going." Rachel reveals, it being clear to Charlie that her mother means that.

(line break)

After she left the Rebel's Central Command Melia ran for a little while before she started to walk. Even though there is a part of her that knows what she is doing is stupid Melia honestly doesn't care, she just keeps walking, going straight for Philadelphia, having no plan for when she gets there, except finding a way to get to Monroe, so that she can kill him.

A little while after she left the Rebel Base, as she walks through a clearing, Melia is pretty sure that hears hurried footsteps, and because of that she stops walking, and starts to listen, as she does Melia is pretty sure that she can figure out where the footsteps are coming from, and as she determines exactly where the sound is coming from Melia pulls her sword out of its holster, faces the way the sound is coming from, and prepares herself to fight.

Not long after Melia pulled her sword she hears footsteps get closer, and a person comes into her view.

"Miles?" Melia asks shocked, as she holsters her sword once more, "What are you doing?"

"Coming after you." Miles says, like that should be obvious, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Miles asks his daughter, trying to keep the anger out of his voice as the truth is he's more worried than angry.

"I'm thinking, Danny's dead, and I have to do something." Melia admits, her voice breaking as she says her brother's name, "And going to Philadelphia, and killing Monroe, seems like a pretty good something."

"Melia, if you go to Philadelphia, and if you try to kill Monroe he, or one of his soldiers, will kill you." Miles tells his daughter, it being more than clear that he is concerned about her.

"Maybe, but maybe I kill him first." Melia informs her father, before she turns, and starts to walk away, but before she can get more than a couple of steps Miles reaches out and grabs his daughters arm.

"Melia, maybe you kill him first, but you won't get out alive, and I'm not going to let you go on a suicide mission." Miles tells his daughter, telling the complete truth.

"Because you care, right?" Melia asks, her voice sounding slightly bitter.

"Yes." Miles confirms, letting go of Melia's arm.

"Then why didn't you tell me the truth about who I am when I walked into that Hotel in Chicago? Why has everyone been lying to me for my entire life?" Melia asks her father, having no idea if this is the right time for this conversation, but needing to have it.

"It's complicated, Melia." Miles tells his daughter, honestly, he isn't even sure where to start with everything he has to say, so that's the simply answer.

"Right, of course it is." Melia says, with a humourless laugh, "I'll see you, Miles." Melia says, before starting to walk away, figuring that if he's not going to give her the answers, then she doesn't have to listen to him.

"I'm not a good man, Melia." Miles tells his daughter, realising that it might be the only chance he has to stop Melia from doing something that will probably get her killed.

"What?" Melia asks, turning to look at her father.

"I wasn't a good man before the blackout and I'm certainly not now." Miles reveals, believing that completely, "The moment I met your mother I knew I was going to love her, but when she asked me to admit that, I wouldn't, couldn't." Miles reveals, knowing that was one of the biggest mistakes of his life, "I pushed her away, pushed her towards Ben because he was everything I wasn't, everything she deserved." Miles reveals.

"But you continued to be together, even after Mom got married?" Melia asks, as that would be the only thing that makes sense, as she knows for a fact that her mother and Ben got married well before she was born.

"Yeah." Miles confirms, with a nod, "We tried to keep away from each other, but we just couldn't." he admits, "When your mom told me that she was pregnant with you I was so happy." Miles reveals, admitting something he hasn't before, "I held you the day you were born, and as I looked down at your face, I knew, that I wasn't the father you deserved, I wanted what's was best for you, and that wasn't me." Miles explains, it being hard for him to do so, but he knows that Melia deserves the truth, even though it is hard for him.

"Why didn't you tell me in Chicago? In the weeks we've spent together since?" Melia asks, not sure how she feels about what her father just said.

"Because your wold had been shattered, more than once, and I didn't want to add to that." Miles admits, and as he does it is clear to Melia that he is being completely open with her.

"You wouldn't have, it would have been a good thing." Melia tells her father, meaning that, and Miles isn't sure how to respond to that, and as Melia does she remembers something Danny wanted to know, and she feels like she owes it to him to ask, "What about Charlie and Danny?" Melia asks curious, "Are you their father too?"

"I don't know." Miles admits, having been expecting that question, "I never knew."

"How do you know about me, not them?" Melia asks curious, as that doesn't make much sense to her.

"Before the Blackout there was an operation that men could have, so that they couldn't have children anymore, Ben had that operation after your brother was born." Miles explains, not being able to say Danny's name right now, "That's how me, your Mom, Ben, all knew for sure about you." Miles explains, "When it comes to your brother and sister there is a chance that I could be their father, but I don't know, your Mom might, but I don't." Miles explains.

For a little while Melia and Miles stand in silence, neither really sure what to say, or what to do. As much as she loves Ben, Melia also realises that she meant what she said, and that she feels that the fact that Miles is her father is a good thing.

"Melia, we will find a way to get Monroe, I promise, but that way isn't you going on a suicide mission." Miles reveals, breaking the silence after a few moments, "Come back to the base with me, your Mom and Charlie will be worried." Miles reveals, desperately wanting to get Melia to come back to the base.

"Did I hurt Nora?" Melia asks, sounding slightly worried about that.

"She seemed fine to me." Miles assures his daughter, "Come back, Melia, please." He requests, knowing that if he has to, he will stop his daughter, but he really hopes that he doesn't have to.

"We'll get him?" Melia asks.

"We'll get him." Miles confirms, knowing that as has as it's going to be for him they have to stop Bass.

"Okay." Melia says, with a nod, and the two of them start to head back to Central Command, "So, I guess sword fighting abilities are inherited." Melia comments, as they start to walk, not sure what else to say, but with those words she's showing, in a subtle way that she might be okay with Miles being her father.

"They're not." Miles says, looking right at his daughter, "You worked hard to become the fighter you are Melia, you, and don't let anyone take that away from you." He says, stressing every you that he says, as while Melia may fight like him she didn't get that skill from him, she worked hard to learn to fight, she put in the hard work.

"I won't." Melia promises, and as she does the two of them walk in silence.

(line break)

After a little bit of walking Melia and Miles arrive back at Rebel Central command, and honestly neither of them are surprised to find Charlie and Rachel waiting.

"Oh, thank god." Rachel says, running forward and hugging her daughter, "Are you hurt?" she asks, sounding worried.

"No, I'm fine." Melia assures her mother, as the two of them break apart.

"Good." Rachel says, clearly relieved about that, "Now, what the hell were you thinking, Amelia?" Rachel asks her daughter, sounding both worried, and angry.

"I was thinking that I had to do something." Melia reveals, "I'm going to bed." She says, before walking past her mother, and heading inside her building.

"I'll talk to her." Charlie says, before following her sister inside, leaving Miles and Rachel alone.

"Thank you, Miles, for bringing Melia back." Rachel says, meaning what she said.

"You don't have to thank me." Miles assures Rachel, knowing that he would not let Melia go on a suicide mission, "When I caught up to Melia she asked me some questions, about her, and us, about why we lied." Miles explains, "I answered them." He reveals.

"How much did you tell her?" Rachel asks, because she needs to know how much her daughter knows.

"Just the basics." Miles admits, "Rachel, she asked me about Charlie and Danny, about who their father is, I said I didn't know, so she might ask you because I said that you might know." He explains, feeling like he should give Rachel that warning, "Just thought you should know." Miles says, starting to walk away as he knows Rachel well enough to know that she'll want to go see Melia and Charlie.

"Miles." Rachel says, causing him to turn around, "I do know. A couple of weeks before the blackout, for reasons that don't matter anymore, I tested Charlie and Danny's DNA, found out the truth." Rachel reveals, taking a step towards Miles, "Would you like to know?" she asks, knowing that if Charlie, or Melia, ask then she will tell them the truth, and because of that she knows that she should give Miles the choice as to whether he wants to know the truth too, even with everything that has gone on with the two of them.

Hearing Rachel's words Miles isn't sure what to think isn't sure what he wants, there is a part of him that wants that answer, but another part of him that isn't quite sure, but that being said, at the same time he knows that if Melia and Charlie find out then he'll want to know too.

"Tell me." Miles questions, after a few moments of debating, not sure whether or not he is making a mistake.

"Charlie, yes, Danny no." Rachel answers, pain in her voice clear as she says Danny's name, "Now I need to go see my daughters." Rachel says, and even though it was slight Miles could perfectly hear the emphases that Rachel put on, 'my', before she walks away.

After Rachel walks away Miles is left standing on his own thinking about everything Rachel just told him, he has two daughters, not one, and as he thinks about that Miles realises that that doesn't change how he feels about Charlie, ever since she, and Melia, walked into that Hotel in Chicago he has loved them both as daughters, even though he wouldn't let himself admit that.

(Line break)

While their parents are talking Charlie has followed her sister to the room, which is basically a converted storage area, where the two of them are sleeping, and even though Melia is facing the wall, clearly not wanting to talk to anyone, but even though she clearly recognizes that Charlie sits down on the edge of her sisters cot.

"So, you left here, to go kill Monroe." Charlie tells her sister.

"You're the one who said we were going to kill him." Melia responds, without looking away from the wall that she is staring at.

"You could have been killed, Melia." Charlie tells her sister, clearly concerned.

"I didn't really care much about that." Melia admits, still not looking at her sister, "It was what I felt like I had to do." Melia admits.

"I'm glad Miles stopped you." Charlie admits, "I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you on top of everything else." She says, putting a hand on her sisters' shoulder.

"It hurts, Charlie, thinking of Danny, hurts." Melia reveals, pain in her voice, as she looks towards her sister.

"I know, I hurt too." Charlie says, pulling her sister up into a hug, "I love you, I love you so much." Charlie says, as she places a kiss on her sisters' head.

"I love you too, Charlie." Melia says, and the two of them break apart, and even though they break apart Charlie keeps her arm around her sister and the two of them continue to sit next to each other.

For a few minutes Charlie, and Melia, continue to sit in silence, until Rachel walks in, and walks over to her daughters, who she sits down next to.

"You really scared me tonight, Melia." Rachel tells her younger daughter.

"I know, I'm not going to apologise for what I did, Monroe needs to be stopped." Melia informs her mother.

"I agree with you, completely." Rachel admits, telling the truth, "But the way to stop him isn't you risking your life." Rachel tells her daughter, as even though she would risk her life to kill Monroe, she doesn't want Melia, or Charlie, risking their lives.

"Miles said the same thing." Melia reveals.

"Did he now?" Rachel asks, trying to keep her voice, and face, even.

"Yeah." Melia says, with a nod, "Miles also answered most of my questions."

"We don't have to talk about this now." Rachel tells her daughter as she isn't sure that this is the best time for this conversation.

"I want to." Melia says.

"So, do I." Charlie confirms, "So you and Miles were together? What about Dad?" Charlie asks.

"Yes, Miles and I were together." Rachel confirms, moving so that she is sitting cross legged on the bed, "It's a very long story, and I will tell you everything, later, if you both want, but what you need to know at the moment is that Miles and I were together, while I was with Ben." Rachel reveals.

"So, you cheated?" Charlie asks, there being anger, and disgust, perfectly clear in her voice.

"Yes."

"Why would you do that?" Charlie asks, not even bothering to hide her anger.

"Because I loved them both." Rachel says, knowing, even if she won't admit that to herself anymore, that she did love one of them more than the other.

"Equally?" Charlie asks.

"Charlie…." Rachel starts to say.

"That's a no." Melia realises.

"Why wouldn't you just be with the one you loved most, instead of being with both of them?" Charlie asks, becoming more frustrated with her mother.

"Because it wasn't possible." Rachel explains, still being able to picture Miles at that bus station, "Because he kept pushing me away." She says, keeping her voice quiet, but both her daughters still hear.

"Miles." Melia realises, "He said you asked him to admit what he felt, but he wouldn't, he kept pushing you away."

"Yes." Rachel says, with a nod, "Miles and I couldn't be together, but I did love Ben, and he was a good man." Rachel says, looking between the girls, "I also know that he loved you both, and your brother, completely."

"Miles said Ben knew about me, and he still felt that way?" Melia asks, feeling surprised by that.

"Yes." Rachel says, smiling slightly.

"Who's my father?" Charlie asks, sounding angry, "Did Miles tell you?" she asks, looking at her sister, as she isn't sure she'd trust her mother's answer right now.

"He said he didn't know." Melia admits.

"Mom?" Charlie asks, looking straight at her mother, who can see the anger, and betrayal, reflected in her daughters eyes.

"Before I came in here I gave Miles the choice to know, he wanted to know, and now I'll give you two the same choice." Rachel tells her daughters, feeling like they deserve at least that, "If you don't want to know, I won't tell you, and I'll ask Miles not to." Rachel says, and as she does Melia and Charlie exchange looks.

"I want to know." Charlie answers.

"Me too." Melia confirms, even though it doesn't really have anything to do with her as she already knows the truth about who her father is.

"Charlie, Miles is your biological father, but Ben was still your Dad, it doesn't change what he was to you, what he did." Rachel tells her daughter.

"Get out." Charlie says, sounding angry.

"Charlie…." Rachel starts to say.

"Danny died today, and I found out my entire life has been a lie. I need time to think, to process, we both do, and we can't do that with you here." Charlie says, speaking for both herself and her sister.

"Okay." Rachel says, with a nod, understanding that, "I need you both to know, that I love you, so much." Rachel says, looking between her daughters, "And that the both of you, and your brother, have always been, the best part of my life."

"I love you too, Mom." Melia tells her mother, not feeling quiet as much anger as her sister, though she is still feeling a little.

"I'll be right outside if either of you need anything." Rachel tells her daughters.

"We won't." Charlie says, anger clear in her voice, and once she speaks Rachel gets up and heads out of the room knowing that she will not be sleeping tonight, she will be keeping an eye on her daughters, she will make sure that they are okay, she will make sure she is nearby if they need anything.

"You want to talk?" Melia asks her sister.

"Nope." Charlie says, getting up and walking over to her own bed where she lies down, and turns away from her sister.

After Charlie lies down Melia lies down too and both sisters face away from each other. If either sister were to look at the others face they would both realises that they are thinking about the same thing, their parents, and what everything means.

(Line break)

Ever since Rachel walked away from him Miles has been standing outside, trying to deal with everything that he feels. As he is basically staring out to space Miles doesn't hear Nora walking towards him until she is standing next to him.

"Miles?" Nora asks, putting her hand on his shoulder, "Is Melia okay? Did you get her to come back?" she asks, even though she is pretty sure that Miles wouldn't be back if he didn't get Melia to come back.

"Yeah, she's fine, getting some rest." Miles answers, not completely sure if fine is the best way to explain Melia's current mental state, but it seems fitting.

"Good." Nora says, sounding relieved about that, "What else happened?" Nora asks, as she knows that 'are you okay' isn't the best thing to ask, but she can tell that something more than just finding Melia happened.

"Rachel, she… she told me that Charlie's my daughter too." Miles reveals.

"Oh, wow." Nora says, sounding surprised, even though she knew it was a possibility, "What about Danny?" Nora asks, hesitant about asking because after what happened she knows how much worse it will be for Miles if Danny was his son.

"Ben's." Miles answers, and once he does the two of them drift into silence, as they stand together, neither really sure what the best thing is to say.

(Line break)

Outside the room where her daughters are Rachel is sitting on the ground, right next to the door, list listening for signs of dangerous as she has silent tears rolling down her face as she thinks of her dead son, and how angry her oldest daughter is at her, knowing that she would give anything to have Danny back, and for everything to be okay.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment, it would mean so so much to me.

* * *

The next morning, because the Rebels, Melia, Charlie, Nora, Aaron, Rachel, and Miles, are going to bury all those who died in the Helicopter attacks, including Danny, everyone who is at Central Command, have had to wake up early.

After being woken up, instead of going to the breakfast that the rebels have put on Melia is looking for Nora, as she knows there is something she has to do. For a few minutes Melia searches the base before she finally finds Nora checking the back gate.

"Hey Nora." Melia greats, walking towards her, feeling a little nervous.

"Melia." Nora greats, her voice as friendly as it always is when talking to Melia, "You're not sneaking out to Philadelphia again, are you?" she asks concerned.

"No, not this time." Melia answers, "I wanted to apologise, for knocking you out last night." Melia admits, it being clear that she means what she is saying.

"It's okay." Nora assures her.

"It's okay? Really?" Melia asks, sounding slightly doubtful like that, as she is pretty sure that a person shouldn't just get over being knocked out.

"Really. I can't imagine what you were feeling, and I get why you reacted the way you did, so yes, it is okay." Nora assures her, giving Melia a supportive smile, "I've got to go check some other gates, want to give me a hand?"

"Sure." Melia answers, and once she does she and Nora get started on checking the other ways that someone could enter the base, Nora explaining some security protocol to Melia as they do.

* * *

A little while after Melia apologised to Nora everyone who is at Central command are standing by watching all those who have died get buried. As Miles and Aaron shovel dirt into Danny's grave, Rachel who is standing between her daughters reaches out goes to take both their hands. While Melia lets her mother take her hand, without any resistance Charlie, on the other hand, pulls away and doesn't let her mother take her hand, it being more than clear that she is still both upset and angry at her mother.

While Rachel, Melia, and Charlie are standing together Miles, Aaron, and Nora are all standing near the three Matheson women, and is clear that they are all grieving the lost too. As Miles stares down at the grave where his nephew is inside he can feel his anger, and pain, raise, as he can't help but feel like it was his fault, can't help but feel like he should have done better, done more, he knows he should have saved Danny.

* * *

Hours later the Rebels, Melia, Rachel, Charlie, Nora, and Aaron have moved locations, and as it is now nightfall they are all relaxing a little, or as much as they can right now.

As others have spread out Nora is standing with Ramsey and Nicholas discussing intel they have received.

"Scouts just reported in from Maryland, Virginia, Pennsylvania." Nora explains, "No sign of choppers anywhere." She reveals, it being more than clear that she thinks it's a good thing.

"Looks like that kid saved our ass." Ramsey says, sounding glad about that.

"His name was Danny." Nora corrects, sounding slightly annoyed, as she knows that after what happened Danny deserves more than being known as 'that kid.'

"So, what now?" Nicholas asks, looking at his superior office.

"I'm gonna get the wounded to the field hospital in Lexington, you take everyone else to echo base." Ramsey instructs, "Regroup, patch up, then back to business as usual." Ramsey says, and as he does Miles, who has clearly been drinking, and is also holding a small bottle of some kind of alcohol, walks up.

"Business as usual, for you, that's losing." Miles says, and as he does Nicholas turns to face him, "I mean, a few random bombings here and there, you think that's gonna do anything? You are a fly, buzzing around Monroe's head, and that's all." Miles says, really not caring about how insulting he is being right now, or more specifically caring even less than usual.

"Miles." Nora says, her voice having a warning edge to it, but Miles ignores her and just starts to speak once more.

"You want to take down Monroe, you gotta hit hard, make sure he doesn't get back up again." Miles explains, "You gotta decimate his men, burn Philly to the ground." Miles says, as he looks between Nora, Ramsey, and Nicholas.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Ramsey asks, not seeing a way that they are going to be able to do that.

"Well, for one thing, I'm gonna help you." Miles says, pointing to himself as he walks over.

"You are gonna help us?" Nicholas asks, sounding slightly surprised by that, as that was close to the last thing he was expecting.

"Look at me, I'm with the rebels now. God bless America." Miles says, there being a slight sarcastic undertone to her voice, "If I'm gonna do this, I need my guys, my senior officers." Miles reveals.

"Militia officers, why should we trust them anymore than we trust you?" Ramsey asks, as he is pretty sure that trusting people like that is a great way to set themselves up for betrayal.

"Because when I tried to assassinate Monroe, they were the guys that backed me up." Miles reveals, "These guys can fight, they can turn all these kids into fighters." Miles reveals, as he gestures to everyone who is around.

"Who do you have in mind?" Nora asks, sounding curious, as she is pretty sure that even in his drunken state Miles has a plan.

"Jim Hudson, for starters." Miles reveals.

"That's a hell of a start." Nora says, sounding amazed, "That is, if you can find him, and if he doesn't try to kill you." Nora tells her old friend.

"I can find him." Miles admits, "Not sure about the second part." Miles says, before walking away.

* * *

Far away from where her father is talking to Nora, Ramsey, and Nicholas, along with being far away from her mother and sister, Melia is sitting along, just staring at some whiskey that she stole. Honestly, if the words that Miles said to her a few weeks ago weren't replaying in Melia's head over and over again, she would have already started to drink, but as they are she finds herself actually hesitating.

"Hurt more later." Melia mutters, to herself, "I really don't care." She realises, and as Melia comes to that realisation she makes her decision, and so she opens the whiskey and starts to drink, honestly not caring about who sees.

* * *

Far away from her sister and the man who is actually her father Charlie is also sitting alone, not drinking just staring at the fire she is sitting by, thinking, about everything.

As she stares at the fire Charlie has no idea what she is feeling, as she is feeling so many things, anger, disgust, pain, and sadness. With everything she is feeling, and how confused she is feeling about so many things Charlie knows one thing for sure and that is that she isn't sure she can forgive her mother, not just for being gone for so long, but for betraying Ben, for lying to her, and Melia, and Danny for their entire lives.

While she is feeling anger towards her mother Charlie isn't sure how she is feeling about Miles, or about what he is to her, and truthfully, she isn't sure how long it will take her to make sense of everything about him.

* * *

The following morning Miles, and Nora, are saddling up horses, getting ready to go after Jim Hudson, and as they get ready to go they are both aware of the fact that Melia, and Charlie, are about twenty meters away watching from the porch of a house. As her daughters watch on, and Miles and Nora get ready to go, Rachel walks up to Miles as while this isn't what she wants she knows it's what is best for Melia and Charlie, which is what matters most to her.

"You really have to leave so soon?" Rachel asks, as she walks right up to Miles.

"Why? You want me around?" Miles asks, really doubting that fact, as he glances over to Melia, and Charlie.

"Not me." Rachel says, saying what Miles was suspecting, "Charlie, and Melia." Rachel says, "It would be better for them if you were here." She says, and as she does Miles stops what he is doing and looks at Rachel

"How have I made anything better?" Miles asks, as he continues to pack up his horse, it being clear to Rachel, as she has seen that look before, that Miles is going to leave, and no one will stop him.

* * *

After hours of walking Rachel, Melia, Aaron, and the other rebels arrived at the Rebel Base known as Echo Base, a location that is clearly an old hospital.

Not long after the group got to Echo Base it is now nightfall and Melia, Charlie, Nicholas, and some other rebels are getting ready to leave the base to go see whether some intel they have received, that militia is nearby, is accurate. As the group gets ready Rachel walks up and sees what her daughters are doing.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asks, looking between her daughters, having a bad feeling about what is going on.

"Some scouts saw some Militia troops about two miles east of here." Nicholas explains.

"A raid?" Rachel asks, sounding shocked, "Charlie, Melia, neither of you can go on a raid." Rachel tells her daughters, looking between them, but to her it looks like they aren't listening, as Melia just holsters her sword, and a knife, as Charlie collects arrows, and because of that Rachel puts a hand on each of her daughters shoulders, forcing them to look at her, as she thinks it's her best chance at getting them to see sense, "Listen to me, this is too dangerous." Rachel tells her daughters, "Don't do this, either of you, not right now." Rachel says, trying to get them both to listen.

"I gotta do something." Charlie says, as she grabs her crossbow, and starts to walk away.

"Same." Melia assures her mother, and she starts to follow her sister, knowing that the fact they need to fight right now is probably the only thing she and Charlie currently agree on.

As she watches her daughters walk away Rachel realises that she cannot stop Charlie, but there may be something she can do to stop Melia, which she has to try.

"Padre." Rachel says, causing Nicholas to look at her, and Charlie and Melia to stop walking, "Melia's fifteen, she's not going."

"Mom!" Melia objects, feeling more than a little annoyed.

"Sorry Kid." Nicholas says, causing Melia to look at him, "You've got to listen to your mom on this one." Nicholas says, as there is still a code he follows and not letting Melia fight when her mother doesn't want her to is part of that code.

"Fine, whatever." Melia says, clearly annoyed, before storming past her mother, and heading inside, without so much as a look, let alone a word, to anyone.

After Melia walks away Rachel watches as Charlie walks away feeling her concern for her oldest daughter grow with every step she takes. As Charlie walks away Rachel watches until she can no longer sees her, and once she can't see Charlie any longer Rachel forces herself to look away from the road her daughter just walked down, and heads inside, planning on finding Melia so that they can talk.

* * *

After about five minutes of searching, something which makes Rachel realise her daughter is pretty good at hiding, Rachel finally manages to locate Melia sitting alone in a stair well, still having her weapons on her.

"Melia." Rachel says, as she walks towards her daughter.

"What do you want Mom?" Melia asks, it being clear to Rachel that Melia is annoyed with her mother, something which doesn't surprise Rachel one bit.

"I know you must be annoyed with me, maybe even angry, but I was doing what's best for you." Rachel says, as she sits down on the same step as the one her daughter is sitting on, but she sits in a way so that she is sitting across from her as Melia's back is against the wall, while Rachel's is against the railing, "I couldn't stop Charlie from going on that raid, but I could stop you, and I had to." Rachel informs her daughter, honestly, for her it is harder, hurts more to see how much Melia has changed, at least in comparison to Charlie, as Charlie was older when she left, it's easier see what she's grown to be, but Melia was a little kid, so the changes are even more obvious.

"You're right, you couldn't stop Charlie." Melia admits, knowing that for a fact, "And I've gotta ask you not to stop me." Melia informs her mother, causing Rachel to give her daughter a surprised, but interested look, "Mom, Miles didn't teach me how to use a sword. I didn't learn to fight on the trip to Philly, I learnt that a long time ago. I've been a fighter for a long time, it's who I am." Melia reveals, and as her daughter speaks Rachel knows that she means everything that she is saying.

"Why?" Rachel asks, her daughter, "What happened Melia? Why did you become a fighter?" Rachel asks her daughter, as the kid she left wasn't a fighter, and as she hears that Melia hesitates, not sure if she can tell her mother what happened to her, "Melia? Talk to me." Rachel says, sounding worried, as she reaches out and puts her hand on her daughter legs, wanting to know, and after the way her daughter reacted she also feels like she needs to know.

"My best friend was murdered." Melia reveals, pain in her voice, to Rachel's surprise, "When I was twelve. We were exploring, and two bandits attacked us. I watched as her throat was slit, and I killed the two bandits myself." Melia explains, realising that even though this is the second time she told that story in a few weeks it hasn't become any easier to tell, in fact it's harder for her to tell.

"Oh god, Melia." Rachel says, sounding horrified, as she just leans forward and hugs her daughter, not really sure what else to do, "I'm so sorry that that happened to you." Rachel reveals, holding Melia tightly, as she paces a kiss on her head, wishing she could protect her daughter from pain, and from things like that, even though she knows she can't, not in this world.

As her mother holds her Melia feels the love, and protection that she talked to Miles about, and for the first time in a long time, even with everything she is talking about, Melia feels completely safe, and she realises that she's missed that feeling even more than she realised.

For a few minutes Melia, and Rachel just hug, Melia taking comfort form her mother, Rachel wishing she could take away her daughters pain, until they finally break apart.

"That's when you became a fighter?" Rachel asks her daughter, realising, more than ever, that she has missed so much of her children's lives, and that there was so much that she should have been there to protect her children from.

"It's when I took the first steps to becoming one." Melia corrects, as before Jess's death she was a part of the group for fun, after she died she was a part of it for all the reasons she told Miles, "The Village we lived in has a group, Charlie calls it an underground kids fight club, which is actually a pretty accurate name." Melia reveals, looking slightly amused, which surprises Rachel as her daughter has gone from being in pain, to amusement in a matter of seconds.

"You were part of it." Rachel realises, not overly sure whether she should be concerned, or proud.

"Yeah, but more than that, for the last year, I've ran it." Melia reveals, and as she does it is clear to Rachel that Melia is very proud of herself about that, even though she is trying to hide that fact, "I've spent most of my time fighting, and teaching kids, most younger than me, but a lot older, how to fight, teaching them how to survive just a little longer, it's all I know, it's all I am." Melia reveals, it being clear that she believes that.

"I never wanted this life for you, or your brother, or sister, I wanted better." Rachel reveals, meaning that completely.

"I know, Mom." Melia tells her mother, leaning forward slightly, as she gives her mother a supportive smile, "And I know you're trying to protect me, but I'm not seven years old anymore, and it's been a long time since I needed anyone to protect me." Melia reveals, before getting up and heading out of the stairwell, leaving her mother to think.

After Melia leaves Rachel just continues to sit on the stairs, and runs through everything her daughter just told her, as she does there is only one thing that Rachel is sure of and that's that her baby girl isn't a little kid anymore, and she's not sure how to feel about that.

* * *

The next morning, away from the base where the Matheson Women, and Aaron are, Nora is waiting, by the horses as Miles is talking to someone in a caravan. After she has been waiting for a few minutes Nora sees Miles, with a bloody hand, walk out and over to her.

"Jim Hudson's twenty miles away, in Culpepper." Miles reveals, as he walks over to Nora.

"Who told you?" Nora asks.

"That was Jim's brother in there." Miles explains.

"How'd you get him to talk?" Nora asks curious.

"How do you think?" Miles asks, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Miles, is there anything you want to talk about?" Nora asks curious, even though she thinks she could guess the answer.

"Not really no." Miles reveals, it being completely clear that he means that.

"It's just, things can't be easy for you right now." Nora says, trying to get Miles to be open with her, even though she knows that there isn't much of a chance.

"Look, I'm fighting for your stupid rebels. What more do you want from me?" Miles asks, as he starts to climb back on his horse."

"Nothing." Nora answers, as she too climbs on her horse, realising that trying to get Miles to be open is fruitless, and the two of them start to ride away.

* * *

As Miles and Nora are riding to Culpeper Rachel is at Echo base, using a microscope to look at the capsule that she took from Danny, and as she looks she writes down notes.

As Rachel works she sees someone walk past the door, someone she recognizes.

"Charlie?" Rachel calls, but her daughter doesn't stop, instead she keeps walking, and because of that Rachel runs to catch up, "Charlie." Rachel says, getting to her daughter, and putting her hand on her shoulder, "What happened on the raid?" Rachel asks, as she gets to her daughter, and gets her to turn around, "Charlie, you're bleeding." Rachel says, concerned

"It's not my blood." Charlie says, before walking away from her mother, really not wanting to deal with her right now.

* * *

After riding a while Miles and Nora have arrived in Culpepper, and after seeing that the town have a library Miles and Nora head there as they are both pretty sure that they are going to find Jim there so they head there.

As soon as Miles and Nora walk into the library they see exactly who they are looking for, so Miles points and they both walk over to him,

"Hey Jim." Miles greats, causing Jim to look at Miles.

"I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken for someone else." Jim says, clearly lying.

"That's weird, cause you look really familiar to me mister…." Miles starts to say, giving his old friend a chance to fill in his alias.

"Bemis, Henry Bemis." Jim finishes.

"And you work here, Mr Bemis, you're a librarian?" Miles asks, feeling sceptical about that.

"That's right." Jim answers, and as he does a women, holding a book, walks up to Jim.

"Henry, honey." She says, handing him a book.

"Thank you." Jim responds, looking glad to see the women.

"Hi." The woman greats.

"Hi." Both Nora and Miles say.

"You're his…." Nora starts to say.

"I'm his wife, Sophie." Sophie explains.

"Married, well, congratulations, Henry." Miles says, meaning that slightly, but also being slightly sarcastic.

"These friends of yours?" Sophie asks, looking between Miles, and Nora.

"No, they were just leaving." Jim says.

"Actually, no, we kinda love this town." Miles says, "I could see us staying here for quite a while." He lies.

"Traveling Salesmen." Jim lies, "I'll hear them out." Jim says and once he does, he, Miles, and Nora head downstairs, Nora being the first one to walk, them Miles, then Jim, and as soon as they walk downstairs, Jim pulls a gun, which he points right at Miles.

"You're leaving now." Jim informs Miles, it being clear that he will shoot.

"Jim, take it easy." Nora says, trying to calm the situation.

"Just hear me out." Miles requests.

"I said now." Jim says, as he clocks the gun.

"Jim, we need your help." Miles explains, meaning that completely.

"My help? Just like last time?" Jim asks, "I got you into Monroe's bedroom. All you had to do was pull the trigger, but you left me, and the other guys, holding the bag." he reminds Miles.

"That's why I'm here, let's finish the job, let's go kill Monroe." Miles says.

* * *

Back at Echo Base Charlie is in one of the bathrooms where she has taken off her shirt, and once she moves her bra strap down Charlie starts to pour a liquid over her wound, causing her to wince, and as she does Rachel walks into the room

"God, Charlie." Rachel says, sounding horrified.

"It's nothing." Charlie says, as she pulls up her bra strap, not wanting her mother to worry as right now she can't handle that.

"Wait." Rachel says, walking towards her daughter, "Let me see." She requests, wanting to see for herself how bad it is.

"I'm fine." Charlie says, acting like it is no big deal, "I gotta go back out." Charlie says, as she puts her shirt back on.

"No, that's enough." Rachel says, taking her daughter's hands, "You can't keep doing this, you're gonna get yourself killed." Rachel says, clearly worried about her daughter.

"Just stop, all right? I am not gonna lose you too." Rachel tells her daughter, knowing that she will do whatever she has to do to make sure she doesn't lose another one of her children, "You are not going anywhere." Rachel says, stressing her words.

"It's not up to you." Charlie informs her mother.

"I'm your mother." Rachel responds.

"Since when?" Charlie asks, anger in her voice, "You weren't there for me, you weren't there for Melia, you weren't there for Danny, and you don't get to be…." Charlie starts to say, but before she can finish Rachel swings out and slaps her daughter across the face.

"Charlie, I'm sorry." Rachel says, sounding horrified at herself, which she is, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Rachel starts to say, but Charlie just walks out, walking past Aaron as she goes.

* * *

After leaving her mother Charlie goes searching for her sister, starting with all the places she figures that Melia is likely to go, and because of that, because of how well she knows her little sister, Charlie isn't overly surprised to find her sitting in a window sill that is big enough for a person.

"Hey." Charlie says, sitting down next to her sister.

"Hey, I saw you come back, glad you're okay." Melia tells her sister, as she turns to look at her, it being more than clear that she completely means that.

"What the hell was that, Melia?" Charlie asks her sister curious, "You don't listen to anyone, why did you listen to her?" she asks curious, as she was expecting her sister to ignore their mother, and truthfully there is a part of her that wants to fight side by side with her sister, even though she wants to protect her.

"I'm fifteen, Charlie." Melia reminds her sister, "For Nicholas that means I don't go unless Mom says I can." Melia explains, it being clear to Charlie that Melia really isn't happy about that fact.

"That's not gonna happen." Charlie informs her sister, knowing that.

"It might." Melia tells her sister, thinking that the words she said to her mother may just make an impact, causing Charlie to give her an interested look, but before she can start to explain, they both hear an alarm going off, so the two sisters exchange looks and start to run, both of them feeling worried about what is going on.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.0

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

 **AN2:** I apologise for not updating yesterday, I was distracted by other things. For the next week or so I'll update every second day and after that I should be able to update every day, it just depends. PLEASE, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

* * *

In Culpepper, far away from where Melia, Charlie, Rachel, and Aaron are potentially under attack Miles and Nora are still talking to Jim Hudson about what Miles is planning, what they want him to help them do.

"You always been crazy, but this…." Jim starts to say, before trailing off.

"You still think Monroe's dangerous, right?" Nora asks, looking at Jim.

"I'll be the first to admit I am not a fan of Monroe, but I can't do this." Jim reveals, meaning that completely.

"Sure, you can." Miles says, not seeing why he can't.

"No, I cannot be that guy again." Jim reveals, "I'm building something here, okay, something good." He explains.

"So, you're just what, now, Conan the Librarian?" Miles asks, with a frown.

"What I really am, I'm a husband to that women out there, and Miles, I love her. I've gotta do better, I've gotta be better. For her." Jim explains, and as he does his words strike a cord with Miles.

"She doesn't even known your name." Miles says, as he leans forward, "Come on Jim. You can't run from who you are, you cannot wash that much blood off your hands." Miles says, saying what he believes, "Sooner or later, it's gonna catch up to you." Miles says, and as he does Nora looks at Miles.

"I've got a life here, and I'm not leaving. I don't care what you say." Jim says, completely meaning that.

* * *

Back at Echo Base, Charlie and Melia, who have been together since they heard the alarm, have grabbed their stuff and are running outside, where they see Nicholas, who is giving instructions.

"Keep moving. Everyone out the back." Nicholas instructs, knowing he has to do whatever he has to do to keep everyone safe.

"Nicholas, what about Miles and Nora?" Melia asks, "Will they know how to find us?" she asks, sounding concerned

"Don't worry." Nicholas says, looking between Melia and Charlie, as they both look concerned, "Nora knows where the rendezvous point is." He explains, "Come on." He says, and as everyone starts to run out Charlie and Melia see Aaron, but no sign of Rachel.

"Aaron, where's our Mom?" Charlie asks, sounding concerned, even though they were fighting earlier.

"I thought she was with you two." Aaron admits, and once he does, he, Melia, and Charlie go running back into the building, after exchanging looks, all three of them knowing that they have to find Rachel, and get her out safely.

* * *

After some searching Melia, Charlie, and Aaron find Rachel in the same room she was in with Charlie earlier, where she is mixing chemicals, clearly looking like she knows exactly what she is doing.

"What are you doing?" Melia asks her mother.

"The Militia's coming." Charlie reveals.

"It's not just the Militia, it's Randall, I know it." Rachel explains, and as she does she continues to grab the chemicals she needs.

"Who's Randall? And what the hell are you doing?" Aaron asks, sounding confused.

"Destroying the pendants." Rachel explains, as she continues to combine chemicals together.

"You're what?" Aaron asks, sounding shocked.

"They're tracking them." Rachel explains, "We can't let 'em have em." Rachel explains, knowing that will be beyond bad if that happens.

"We won't, we'll fight them off." Melia tells her mother.

"Melia's right Mom, we've gotta go." Charlie tells her mother, walking over to her, and as she does Rachel puts her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Listen to me, every pendant Monroe gets is another chopper, it's another kid dead, okay? I can't let that happen, go, both of you, get out." Rachel says, looking between her daughters, and once she does she goes back to what she was doing.

"This is crazy, you can't destroy them, Miles tried." Aaron reveals, and as he does Rachel opens the two pedants she has, revealing two flash drives, "It's a freaking flash drive? Rachel, what's on the flash drive?" Aaron asks, sounding shocked, and as he does Rachel drops the flash drives into the chemicals she was mixing.

"Nothing now." Rachel reveals, and once she does they all go running.

For a few minutes Melia, Charlie, Aron, and Rachel sneak through the halls, trying to void the militia soldiers, at one point the group see Militia coming, so they go another way and end up hiding in an old radiology area.

"Get down, get down." Melia says, and she, her sister, Mother, and Aaron hide behind boxes, as a Militia Solider walks past a frosted window that is in front of them.

"Who is this guy?" Charlie asks, sounding confused.

"His name is Randall Flynn, he was assistant secretary of the DOD." Rachel explains, "and my boss." She adds, because she knows she has to.

"You worked for the DOD?" Aaron asks, sounding surprised, being the only one who understands the implications of that.

"What's the DOD?" Melia asks, sounding confused, as she exchanges looks with her sister, who is looking just as confused.

"Department of the Defence." Rachel explains.

"Government thing?" Charlie asks, and Rachel nods.

"You were building a weapon." Aaron realises, looking shocked.

"It didn't start out that way, but yes." Rachel confirms, causing everyone to look shocked, and as she does they all hear a voice from the outside.

"What? Rachel? Hello? This thing on? Hello, Rachel?" Flynn asks, "Not very nice what you did to the pendants, but did you really think I came all this way for Jewellery, I came for you, Rachel, you and your giant brain are much more valuable. I can live without the pendants, but I'm not leaving without you." Flynn reveals, and as he does Melia, and Charlie, exchange looks, as they both feel their worry for their mother grow.

* * *

As they have learnt, seen for themselves, that a Militia Kill squad is on it's way to Culpepper Miles and Nora have hurried back there so that they can warn Jim about what is going on.

"We've gotta talk." Miles says, as he, and Nora hurry back into the library.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Jim asks, sounding surprised to see them, which he is.

"Militia units on it's way in, Kill Squad." Miles explains, knowing that Jim will know just how bad that is, "Your covers blown." Miles explains.

"You son of a bitch." Jim says, sounding angry, "They followed you here." He realises.

"Nora and I, we can help, okay? Let's fight 'em off, together." Miles suggests, knowing that it is what's best.

"I am not fighting, okay? I have a wife, and people I care about." Jim reveals.

"Guys like us can't have that." Miles says, and from his voice it is clear that he believes that, "You care about somebody, you're just gonna let 'em down, or worse, get them killed." Miles says, as the thinks about Danny, "Believe me, I know." Miles says, and as he does Nora looks at Miles, then looks down, "So, stop pretending to be something you're not. We are killers, Jim, that's all we are." Miles says.

"Who's Jim?" Sophie asks, walking up, "What? What's he talking about?" Sophie asks, sounding confused.

* * *

 _One Month Before the Blackout_

 _Ben, Randall, and Rachel who was carrying Melia in a chest carrier, having been given special permission to bring Melia into work, from shortly after she was born, because of what work she was doing, and how much she was needed, were walking through hallways, as they discussed everything that was going on._

" _I'm sorry, I don't understand the problem. I spoke to the Joint Chiefs and they've signed off. we deploy four weeks from today." Randall explained._

" _Four weeks?" Rachel asked, sounding shocked, before she looked down at Melia to make sure she was still sleeping._

" _We start with the Taliban compound in Peshawar." Randall explained._

" _We need more time. We're still running containment scenarios." Ben pointed out._

" _You've been running tests for a year. They've all been successful." Randall reminded Ben._

" _Give us six more months." Ben requested._

" _Ten." Rachel corrected._

" _Every month, every day, we wait, more of our soldiers die. We can end the bloodshed with a push of a button, so why wouldn't we?" Randall asks._

" _It's just the risk…." Rachel started to say._

" _Have proven to be imaginary." Randall finished, "This isn't a debate. You're not the only eggheads who work for me. This is happening, with or without you, so have it ready." Randall said, and once he did Rachel and Ben exchanged looks._

* * *

Back at Echo Base, that is clearly not going to be able to be a rebel base anymore, Melia, Charlie, Rachel, and Aaron are still hiding in the radiology area, waiting for the cost to be clear.

"We can't wait much longer. I'll check to see if the cost is clear." Melia says, heading to the door they entered through.

"Melia!" Rachel objects, in a concerned whisper, but Melia ignores her mother, and keeps going to the door, but before she can open it opens itself, revealing a solider with a sword, and no gun, and the second he sees Melia the two of them start to fight.

As Melia starts to fight Rachel moves forward, wanting to help her daughter, but Charlie pulls her back because she knows that her sister can handle a single Militia solider alone, without a problem, and if Rachel tries to help then it's possible that Melia will make a mistake because she is worried about her mother, which will get either her or their mother hurt.

For about twenty seconds Melia, and the solider fight by only managing to hit the others sword, but thought that Melia is able to get an idea of how the solider fight, and using information that she fakes going right, and as he moves to block that perceived attack, she goes low and left, allowing her to slice his torso before he realises what is going on.

"We've got to move." Melia says, looking gat her mother, sister, and Aaron, as the solider falls to the ground.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Charlie says, and as she does Rachel just looks at her youngest daughter is surprise, as it is one thing to be told that she is a fighter, it's another to see it for herself, especially considering how easily she took down the solider, "Mom, come on." Charlie says, and once she does they all head out of the room they are in.

For a few more minutes Melia, Charlie, Aaron, and Rachel make their way through the building until they finally get to a kitchen area where Rachel puts both her hands on the sink and looks to be taking a deep breath.

"Mom?" Melia asks, sounding worried.

"What is it?" Charlie asks, sounding just as worried as her sister.

"I have let you down, I have failed you both, in every way possible." Rachel says, looking between her daughters, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Rachel says, looking at Charlie as she says the first I'm sorry, then Melia, but before either sister can say anything three militia soldiers come into the room, causing everyone to hide behind some furniture.

"Put your hands up!" the soldiers order, and as they do Charlie and Melia exchange the briefest looks before they both stand up and Charlie fires an arrow at one of the soldiers, and Melia throws her knife at the others, both sisters hitting their respective soldiers chests, causing the third to fire his gun.

"Come on." Charlie says, and once she does she, Melia, Rachel, and Aaron all go running, Melia and Charlie doing what they can to make sure they aren't being followed, something which isn't overly easy.

As Melia and Charlie run they both know that they need to deal with the third solider to stop him from following their mother and Aaron, and so they hide behind a wall, and when they hear him approach, once she is sure that he should be exactly where she wants him, Melia swings out her sword, almost decapitating the solider.

"Not bad." Charlie tells her sister, as she takes the soldier's gun.

"Why do you get the good gun again?" Melia asks her sister, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Because you're managing pretty good with your blades." Charlie tells her sister, "Come on, we've got to find Mom and Aaron." She tells her sister, who nods, and the two Matheson siblings continue to make their way through the building, only focused on finding their Mother, and Aaron.

* * *

In Culpepper Jim is standing in the middle of the town square when the Militia kill squad walks up.

"I'm Jim Hudson. I think you're looking for me." Jim says once the men are close enough to hear him.

"Where is Miles Matheson?" The Militia Captain asks.

"Right here." Miles reveals, stepping out from where he was, "Might wanna just surrender, Captain, got you surrounded." Miles says, bluffing slightly.

"That so? Cuff em." The Militia Captain says, and once the soldiers get close enough Miles, Jim, and Nora all start to fight.

* * *

Ever since Melia almost decapitated a militia solider, and Charlie stole his gun the two of them, are continuing to walk around the building, trying to find their mom and Aaron.

As the sisters start to hear someone coming towards them both sisters raise their weapons, ready to fight, but instead of seeing another solider they see Aaron.

"It's me, it's me." Aaron says, sounding shocked, "God." He says, as he is pretty sure that he was pretty closed to being attacked by at least one Matheson sister, though potentially both.

"Where's Mom?" Melia asks, sounding concerned, as she doesn't see her anywhere.

"We got separated." Aaron explains, and as he does both sisters exchange concerned looks.

"Take this." Charlie says, handing Aaron her crossbow, "Come on." She says, and once she does the three of them go running, all knowing that they have to get Rachel back.

* * *

A few minutes later Melia, Charlie, and Aaron are waiting outside, as they figure it will be the best way to get Rachel back, and as they see Rachel exiting with Randall Charlie starts to fire her gun, towards Randall, and as she does that Melia runs forward, not in the path of the bullets Charlie is firing, planning on helping her mother, but it turns out Rachel doesn't need much of her help as she manages to elbow Randall, getting free, and run towards her daughters.

Once Rachel is out of danger Melia, Charlie, Aaron, and Rachel herself start to run together, Charlie firing her gun backwards to make sure they aren't followed as they go.

* * *

A while after Jim, Miles, and Nora started to fight the Militia soldiers the battle is over, and it is night, but the win came at a price, Jim's wife Sophie finding out who he is, and as they start to cover the dead Jim walks over to Miles, having just talked to Sophie, who wants nothing to do with him.

"You ruined my life, Miles, again, you're a damn wrecking ball." Jim reveals, and honestly Miles would not disagree with that, "But I'm still gonna go with you." He reveals.

"Seriously?" Miles asks, sounding shocked, as he was not expecting that.

"What other choice do I have? General Matheson, Sir." Jim says, his voice clearly bitter.

* * *

After leaving Echo Base Melia, Charlie, Aaron, and Rachel have managed to catch up with Nicholas and the rest of the rebels, and the group have stopped for the night at a new place. As there is something she needs to say Melia walks over to where her mother is by a fire.

"Hey." Melia greats, "Are you okay?" Melia asks, clearly concerned.

"I'm fine, Melia." Rachel assures her daughter, "Are you?" she asks, looking concerned.

"Yeah." Melia confirms.

"How many soldiers did you fight today? How many did you kill?" Rachel asks her daughter, and honestly Melia wasn't expecting that question.

"Three." Melia answers, knowing without needing to think about it, "Mom, I can imagine what you must be thinking of me right now, but I'm a fighter, and that's the only reason I survived today." Melia reveals, telling the complete truth, and truthfully a little worried about how her mother is going to react.

"I'm thinking there is so much I missed, and I'm sorry about that." Rachel tells her daughter, not completely sure how she feels about the fact that Melia didn't seem to react to the fact that she killed three people today, "Fighting with the Rebels, it's important to you, isn't it?" Rachel asks her daughter, wanting to understand.

"Beyond important." Melia tells her mother, meaning that, "And If you won't let me, I'll find a way to do it anyway." Melia admits, "I'm not exactly great at doing what I'm told, just ask Charlie." Melia says, smirking slightly, saying something which Rachel has already come to realise.

"I talked to Nicholas earlier." Rachel reveals.

"You did?" Melia asks, sounding a little surprised by that.

"Yeah, and he told me that the first time he met you, you got a room full of angry people to focus on what they needed to do, and you even impressed him with your fighting skill." Rachel reveals, feeling proud of her daughter for that, even though she doesn't completely approve.

"I just did what I had to do." Melia explains, it being clear to Rachel that her daughter isn't completely comfortable with being complimented in that way, "Please Mom, let me fight." Melia requests it being the closet to begging that she is capable off.

"I already told Nicholas that you can go on raids." Rachel reveals, being pretty sure that she is going to regret that, but after what she saw today, and what her daughter said when they talked, she was pretty sure that Melia would fight anyway, and what Melia just told her confirmed that.

"Really?" Melia asks, sounding surprised, as she thought it would be a harder fight.

"Really." Rachel confirms, "But only if Miles and Charlie are going too, okay?" Rachel asks her daughter, as while she hates the fact that her baby girl is going to go on raids having Miles, and Charlie with her makes her feel a little better about that fact.

"Okay." Melia says with a nod, before hugging her mother, "Thanks Mom, you have no idea how much this means to me." Melia says as she hugs her mother, and as she does it is clear that she is telling the truth, "I love you."

"Love you too, so much." Rachel assures her daughter, as she hugs her and places a kiss on her head.

"Mom." Melia and Rachel hear a voice say a few moments later, causing them to break apart, and when they do they both see Charlie.

"I'll give you guys a minute." Melia says, going to walk away.

"It's okay Melia, stay." Charlie tells her sister, before looking straight at her mother, "I owe you an apology." Charlie tells her mother, "I said some terrible things."

"It's okay." Rachel assures her daughter.

"For so long, all I wanted was to get Danny back, and now I never will." Charlie says, starting to cry, and because of that Rachel pulls her older daughter into a hug.

"I know, baby." Rachel tells her daughter, as she holds her, and as she does Charlie reaches out and pulls Melia into the hug, so that Rachel is holding both her daughters, and they are both holding each other.

Across the campsite Nora, and Miles, with Jim, are arriving back, and as they do they walk straight up to Aaron.

"Hey what the hell happened?" Nora asks, as Miles starts to look around, "We looked for you at Echo Base, it was a mess." She admits.

"It's a long story." Aaron admits, telling the truth, "I'm just glad you found us." He says.

"Where's Rachel, Melia, and Charlie?" Miles asks, sounding concerned, and once he asks his question Aaron points over to where Rachel, Melia, and Charlie are hugging and as he sees that he realises that keeping his distance is better going over there, even though he wants to.

* * *

Hours later most people are sleeping, but Rachel is wide awake, sitting between her sleeping daughters, having one hand on each of her girls. Just like she has been doing every few minutes Rachel looks down, and checks to make sure they are both sleeping soundly, and once she is sure that they are she looks up, and as she does she sees Aaron walking towards her.

"Rachel, I think we need to talk." Aaron says, as he sits down across from Rachel, purposely keeping his voice quiet so that he doesn't wake Charlie or Melia, "I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through." Aaron says, knowing that that is the truth, "But we almost died today, I deserve to know what's going on."

"You don't wanna know." Rachel says, knowing that for a fact.

"We're friends, Rachel, you and Ben, I mean, you took me in when no one else would." Aaron says, knowing that he'll always be grateful for that, "So now, let me help you." He requests.

"Okay." Rachel answers, after a few moments of hesitation.

"Okay?" Aaron asks, sounding surprised, as he was not expecting Rachel to agree so easily.

"I'll tell you everything, everything I know." Rachel reveals, leaning forward slightly, "There's this place, it's called the tower." Rachel says, and once she does she starts to talk about everything she knows, everything that she has been keeping secret for fifteen years, no matter what was done to her.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

 **AN2:** I absolutely loved writing this chapter, so please, please, please, let me know what you think, I'm begging here.

* * *

It has been a while since Miles and Nora got Jim Hudson to join them, since Echo Base was compromised, and ever Miles with Jim's help have been training the Rebels, teaching them how to fight.

It's morning, and all the younger Rebels, including Melia, and Charlie, are training, with swords, Melia and Charlie fighting each other. Honestly, at first Miles was a little concerned about having his daughters train with each other but he has come to realise that they motivate each other, so it works well, though they are also not arguing at the moment so that might be why things are going well.

As Melia and Charlie are fighting Miles watches on and as he does it is more than clear that Melia knows exactly what she is doing as she ducks, pushes her sister, blocks Charlie's sword with her own, and finally causes her sisters sword to go flying out of reach before putting her blade to Charlie's throat, it being more than clear to Miles that Melia did that to prove a point, not hurt her sister.

"And what the hell was that?" Miles asks, as he pushes Melia's sword away from Charlie, "Watch your stance. You left yourself wide open." Miles explains, looking at Charlie, "Again." He instructs, looking between his daughters.

"Stop looking so smug." Charlie informs her sister, as she collects her sword.

"Not going to happen." Melia assures her sister, "Sword fighting is like the only thing I'm better than you at, I'm gonna savour this." Melia says, smirking at her big sister.

"Don't get cocky Melia." Miles warns, as he knows that may not end well, "Go again." He says, once Charlie has her sword, and at their father's words, not that either of them are quite ready to think of him as that, both sisters once more start to fight.

* * *

In a room not far from where Melia and Charlie are training Rachel, and Aaron are sitting together, Aaron on a table as he reads a book while Rachel is sitting on a crate, with her feet on the table that Aaron is sitting on.

"Could we give it a rest, Aaron." Rachel requests, as she would really like that right now.

"Rachel, I have been resting for fifteen years." Aaron explains, "I mean, this is what caused the Blackout? So how many of these things do you think are out there?" Aaron asks curious.

"Couple hundred, quadrillion." Rachel says, as she stands up and walks over to a shelf which she sits on.

"It's unbelievable." Aaron says, looking amazed, "I mean, this whole time, I thought computers were gone, and it turns out, they're everywhere."

"Each one is the size of a virus." Rachel reveals, "They're everywhere. They're in the air, on buildings, we're breathing them in right now." She explains.

"And they're programmable?" Aaron asks.

"Two commands, absorb electricity, and replicate." Rachel explains.

"This is, this is so far beyond anything I could have ever imagined was possible." Aaron admits.

"We ended the world, Aaron." Rachel reminds him, trying her best to disguise how much guilt she feels about that fact.

"So, they just started reproducing out of control?" Aaron asks.

"Something went wrong in the tower. I never did find out what." Rachel admits.

"So, we have to go there, right? To this tower?" Aaron asks.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." Rachel says, meaning that completely.

"What do you mean? I mean, we can reprogram these things, we can disable them, we could turn the lights back on." Aaron says, looking amazed at the possibilities.

"It won't work, and we'll just get ourselves killed." Rachel reveals, "Charlie, and Melia, are all that I have left, and I'm not gonna leave them again, I can't." Rachel says, meaning that completely.

* * *

While Aaron, and Rachel are talking about what caused the Blackout Nora is walking into the area that Miles, Melia, Charlie, and the others are training in.

"Miles." Nora calls, "Militia convoy of I 95." Nora explains, and as she does Melia, Charlie, Jim, and Nicholas walk up to her and Miles, "They'll be passing by here in about half an hour." She reveals.

"Looks like your little scout network is paying off." Miles says, looking at Jim.

"That's because I'm a genius." Jim reveals.

"So, what do you want to do?" Nicholas asks Miles, deferring to him as to what the best plan would be.

* * *

Over half an hour later the convoy that was coming has been ambushed and Miles, Nora, Jim, Nicholas, Melia, and Charlie have captured Tom Neville who they have brought back to the base with a bag over his head, and as they walk in Rachel, and Aaron walk up to them.

"What happened?" Aaron asks, being able to tell that everyone feels rather awkward.

"We found that on the truck." Charlie says, handing her mother the amulet.

"There was an amplifier too, but it got completely smashed up." Melia explains, looking at her mother.

"So, who's the prisoner?" Rachel asks, and as she does she looks at Miles and she recognizes the look on his face as look which says he wants to avoid telling her something.

"Okay, look, don't get upset." Charlie requests.

"Who is it?" Rachel once more ask, looking at Miles and giving him a look which she knows he should be familiar with.

"It's Tom Neville." Miles reveals, knowing it would be better to get it over with.

"And what are you gonna do with him?" Rachel asks, looking directly at Miles.

"You mean when are we gonna kill him?" Miles asks, and Rachel just gives him a look, "We're not." He reveals, knowing Rachel is going to take that badly.

"Why not?" Rachel asks, sounding angry, just like Miles was expecting.

"The amount of intel he's got, you could question him for a year, maybe more." Miles reveals.

"He killed Ben, he is the one who took Danny in the first place, and we're not going to do anything?" Rachel asks, and as she does Miles's face tells her all she needs to know, and so she turns and walks away.

"MOM!" Melia calls, and she goes to follow her mother, but before she can Miles grabs her arm, holding her back,

"Give her some time, Melia." Miles tells his daughter, knowing all too well what Rachel is like sometimes.

"How about we go get some air, check in on Mom later." Charlie suggests, as Miles let's go of Melia's arm knowing that Miles wouldn't tell Melia to leave Rachel alone without a good reason.

"Yeah, okay." Melia responds, and once she does the two sisters head outside, as Miles heads in the direction that Tom was taken.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Miles walks into the room where Tom Neville is tied to a chair, carrying a tool box.

"You'll confess Tom, believe me." Miles says, as he puts the toolbox down on a bench, "You're gonna be begging to talk."

"Miles, you think I'm gonna look at all those big, scary tools and just spill my guts?" Tom asks, as Miles takes a hammer out of the toolbox.

"I don't know." Miles says, "You folded before, when I had my blade to your wife's throat, remember?" Miles asks, as he grabs out more tools, "So where were you going?" Miles asks, as he walks up to Tom, and walks behind him, "In that Humvee, you were carrying about thirty pounds of loose diamonds. You were going to trade for something? Buy something?" Miles asks, "What do you need that Monroe can't get?" Miles asks, as he leans in close to Neville,

"All right. I'll tell you if you tell me something first." Tom says, "How'd it feel, burying Danny?" Tom asks, and as he does Miles, who realises exactly what Tom is doing, doesn't raise to the bait.

"Where were you going with the diamonds, Tom?" Miles asks.

"Danny was a good kid." Tom admits, telling the truth, "Smart, I liked him, really." Tom says, and as he does Miles starts to internally fight not to give away what he feels about that, "It must have been hard for you, Miles, after all you went through to save him…"

"Just answer the question, Tom." Miles requests.

"Walking a thousand miles, going face to face with Monroe, and the boy just dies." Tom says, and once he does Miles smirks, and walks closer to Tom before punching Tom in the face, "Temper, temper, Miles." Tom says with a grin, "What did you think was going to happen?" Tom asks, "You'd rescue the kid, and that would make up for all the hundreds you murdered? That doing this one thing would wipe your conscious clean? That's a little naive, don't you think?" Tom asks, and once he does Miles hits Tom over and over again, "Keep going, I can't talk if I'm dead." Tom says, as he spits out blood.

"You're not gonna die." Miles reveals, "We're just gonna beat you until you talk. Then we'll wait for you to heal up, and then we'll bring you in here, and we'll start all over again, and again, so buckle up, Tom." Miles says, taping Tom's face, before he leaves.

* * *

While Miles is beating Tom Melia and Charlie are sitting together on the trunk of a car.

"Do you think Mom's going to be okay?" Melia asks her sister.

"I don't know." Charlie admits, and once she does she decides to change the subject as some new rebels start to arrive, "I think I'm starting to get it, why you spent so many years in the fight club."

"Regretting not joining when I tried to get you to?" Melia asks curious, as when she took over as lead she tried to get her sister to join, but she wouldn't.

"Nah, it wasn't my thing back then." Charlie admits, and as she recognizes one of the rebels, "Jason?" she asks shocked, as she jumps of the car.

"Hey, Charlie, Melia." Jason greats as he walks past.

"I don't think so, we're not friends Not-Nate, don't talk to me like we are." Melia says, as she jumps of the car, and follows her sister and Jason.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asks, not even a little but surprised by her sisters' comment.

"I'm with the unit in Allentown." Jason explains.

"You're with the rebels?" Melia asks, stressing the you're.

"Last I saw you, Charlie, you told me to go, so I went." Jason explains.

"Wait, you can't go in there." Charlie says, as she grabs Jason's arm, stopping him from following, and causing him to turn around.

"Why not?" Jason asks.

"It's just that…." Charlie starts to say.

"My Dad's inside." Jason finishes, "Why do you think I'm here? I got to talk to him, Charlie."

"Well, that's so not gonna happen." Miles says, as he walks up.

"Hey Miles." Jason greats, before he swings out and hits Miles.

"Hey!" Melia and Charlie object, as they get between Miles and Jason, "That's for what you did to my mom." Jason explains, and as he does Miles nods in a, 'yeah, fair enough.' type of way.

"We got a problem here, Jason?" The female rebel who came with Jason asks.

"No Ma'am." Jason answers, "Besides we're all on the same team now, right?" Jason asks.

"I'm supposed to trust you now? After all the times you screwed us over? Turn your ass around, walk out of this camp, right now." Miles instructs.

"Not until I see him." Jason responds, being stubborn on this point.

"If you go anywhere near him, I will bash your little boy band face in." Miles says, before walking away.

"What's a boy band?" Jason asks Charlie, causing Melia to roll her eyes, and as she does she looks at the other rebels who are starting to arrive and as she does she recognizes someone.

"OH MY GOD!" Melia yells, causing Miles to turn back around, and reach for his sword, and before anyone can react she goes running towards one of the rebels.

"You've got to be kidding me." Charlie says, recognizing the person just like her sister, but she sounds far less happy than her sister, as Miles walks back over, his hand still on his sword.

"Who's the guy?" Miles asks, as he sees his youngest daughter hug a guy who looks to be about Danny's age, maybe a little older, who has dark hair, and is tall, and muscular, wearing a sword in it's holster, and as he sees the happy greeting he lets go of his sword.

"That Miles, is the person who turned my little sister from an innocent kid to a fighter." Charlie explains, looking far from happy.

"I've missed you so much." Melia says as she hugs the guy, clearly meaning everything she is saying.

"I've missed you too." The guy responds, as he hugs Melia tightly, "I'm so sorry about Danny." He responds, clearly meaning that.

"Me too." Melia says, and the two of them break apart, but still stand right next to each other, just as Charlie, and Miles walks over.

"Charlie." The guy greats, "I am so sorry about Danny." He says, clearly trying to be pleasant.

"Greg." Charlie greats, sounding far from happy, "You here to corrupt my sister even more?" she asks.

"Charlie." Melia says, sounding annoyed

"It's good to see you too, Charlie." Greg says, before turning to Miles, "General Matheson, Sir." He greats.

"Who are you?" Miles asks, not caring about being rude as right now the only thing he knows is that one of his daughters seem to really like this guy, while the other hates him.

"Miles, this is Greg." Melia introduces, "He taught me, almost everything, I know about fighting." She reveals.

"Almost?" Greg asks, giving Melia a look.

"I've picked up a few new tricks since you left." Melia reveals, smirking slightly.

"Well, I look forward to seeing them." Greg says, returning the smirk.

"Oh, you will." Melia says, causing her sister to roll her eyes, "You must be hungry, come on, I'll show you were the food is." Melia says, and without another world she and Greg walk away.

"Great, just great." Charlie says, clearly sarcastic, with a frown, as she watches her sister walk away, and as Miles watches the same thing he isn't sure how to feel as while Melia certainly seems to be happy to see Greg, he is pretty sure he really doesn't like the guy, for more than one reason.

* * *

About a minute later Melia and Greg are walking side by side though the rebel base, and as they are Melia realises something.

"So, I know I said we were going to get food, but do you mind if we take a detour first? There's someone I want you to meet." Melia admits.

"Lead the way." Greg says, as he knows it must be someone pretty important if Melia wants to introduce him to them.

"Thanks." Melia responds, and the two of them start to walk, ending up, about a minute later, in the area where, unknown to Melia, her mother just destroyed the pendent they got from Tom, "Mom." Melia says, as they walk in, causing Greg to give her a shocked look.

"I thought…." Greg starts to say, in a quiet voice

"Long story." Melia says, simply.

"Melia?" Rachel asks, looking up at her daughter, and feeling confused as she sees someone she has never seen with her daughter.

"There's someone I want you to meet." Melia reveals, "This is Greg, an old friend, and mentor, Greg this is my mother, Rachel Matheson." Melia introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am." Greg says, sticking out his hand for Rachel to shake, "Melia told me a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you too." Rachel says, returning the handshake, looking between her daughter, and Greg, trying to understand what their relationship is, "And it's just Rachel."

"Of course." Greg responds, "Your daughters pretty incredible." He says to Rachel, not sure what else to say, and he completely means that.

"I think so." Rachel says, smiling at Melia.

"We were on our way to get food, but I just wanted to introduce you guys." Melia explains, "We'll see you later." Melia tells her mother.

"Of course." Rachel responds, and once she does Melia and Greg head out the room.

"How is your Mom alive?" Greg asks, in a whisper as they head out of the room.

"Monroe was keeping her." Melia answers simply.

"Oh." Greg says, not sure what else to say.

* * *

About ten minutes later Melia, and Greg, both have food and the two of them are both sitting on picnic table, across from each other, neither realising that Miles is watching them from nearby alcove.

"You going to hold that in much longer?" Greg asks curious, knowing Melia well enough to know that there is something she is trying not to say.

"You told me you were leaving to find your Aunt, but you weren't, were you? You went and joined the rebels." Melia says, as from the second she saw Greg she realised that.

"Yeah." Greg confirms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Melia asks, sounding slightly hurt, though she is trying to hide it.

"Because I knew you'd want to join with me." Greg admits.

"Damn right I would have." Melia says, completely meaning that.

"Which is exactly why I didn't tell you." Greg admits, "You needed to stay in the Village, Melia, people needed you, your family needed you."

"Family, right." Melia says, sounding both bitter and sarcastic.

"Melia? What is it?" Greg asks, sounding concerned, as he knows Melia well enough to know there is something that she isn't saying.

"Nothing." Melia says, as while she completely trusts Greg she isn't quite ready to talk about the fact that Miles is her father, "What's it been like, fighting with the Rebels?" Melia asks, clearly changing the subject.

"Good, it's been hard, but I feel like I belong, feel like I'm doing the right thing." Greg admits.

"That's great, I'm happy for you, Greg, really." Melia says, smiling at him, and once she does the two of them drift into silence, which they sit in for a few minutes, and even though it's been a year since they saw each other it is completely comfortable.

"So, who'd you leave in charge?" Greg asks, there being no question as to what he is asking about.

"Jacob."

"Good choice." Greg says, sounding completely approving.

"I thought so." Melia admits.

"How'd you find it? Being in charge?" Greg asks as he knows what it was like for him, but he wants to know what it was like for Melia.

"I loved every second." Melia admits, telling the truth, "Damon and I had a few arguments at first, but we managed to figure things out." She explains.

"That's great." Greg asks, with a smile.

"Yeah, though we only fought in the first place because you didn't leave him in charge." Melia admits, and Greg isn't overly surprised by that, "Why didn't you?" she asks curious.

"I could ask you the same thing, why didn't you leave Damon in charge?" Greg asks, completely turning the question around.

"Because he's not a teacher." Melia admits, "He an incredible fighter, but he doesn't have patience, he would demonstrate something once and just expect everyone to get it the first time, without any help or practice." Melia says.

"Exactly, he'd destroy the group if he was in charge." Greg says.

"Yep." Melia confirms, and as she does she decides to ask something she's bee curious about, "Why'd you leave me in charge?" Melia asks, "I know there were people, other than Damon, that didn't want you to, so why did you?"

"Because you're the best." Greg says, simply.

"Greg, I'm serious." Melia says, meaning that completely.

"So am I." Greg answers, "Melia, you're an incredible fighter, but what makes you the best, what makes you great, isn't how good you are with a sword." Greg tells Melia, as he leans in and takes Melia's hand, "I've never met anyone with as much determination as you. Once you made your decision to become a fighter nothing else mattered, you let nothing hold you back, not pain, or injury, exhaustion, other people's opinions, or any other weakness, you just kept working, kept… fighting." Greg says, realising that there is no other word to use, "But if there was someone else who needed help you'd help them, even with your determination, you'd put what you were doing aside and help them until they had mastered whatever it Is they were trying to learn, that's rare, Melia." Greg says, "'That's why I chose you, that's why almost everyone in the group agreed that you were the best choice to lead, because you are a teacher Melia, you are a leader, it's who you are."

"I don't know what to say." Melia admits, as she isn't quite sure how to respond to that.

"You don't have to say anything." Greg says, squeezing Melia's hand, and the two of them drift into silence.

As Melia and Greg talk, in the Alcove where Miles is watching his daughter, and her friend, he hears footsteps and so he turns away from Melia and Greg to look where the sound is coming from and as he does he isn't overly surprising to see Rachel walking towards him.

"What do you know about him?" Rachel asks, once she is standing next to Miles, there being some space between them.

"Not much." Miles admits, "He's the person that taught Melia to fight, and Charlie seems to hate him." Miles reveals, causing Rachel to frown.

"You spent weeks with Melia, did she ever mention him?" Rachel asks, needing to know.

"She mentioned the person who taught her to fight, that she called her mentor a couple of times." Miles reveals, and as he does he remembers something, "She has a scar on her side from being slashed with a sword when they were training together." Miles explains, causing Rachel's frown to increase, and Miles to become completely sure that he hates this guy, and he knows he owes him at least a punch in the face for what he did to his daughter.

For a few minutes Miles and Rachel just watch their daughter, not talking, just watching, both realising that there is so little that they know about her.

"She really likes him." Rachel says, as she's realised that in just the short time she has been watching her daughter.

"Yeah." Miles confirms, as he has come to that exact same realisation, and as he does Greg pulls what is clearly a flash out of his pocket, and after he takes a drink he hands it to Melia, who takes it, "You've got to be kidding me." Miles says, going to walk forward, but before he can Rachel reaches out and grabs his arm, stopping him.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asks, as watching their daughter is one thing, going and interrupting what is going on with her is another altogether.

"I've been trying hard to make sure Melia doesn't drink like I do, I even took her flask, I'm not going to let that guy ruin that." Miles reveals, and even with everything that she feels about Miles right now Rachel can't help but smile slightly at Miles's protectiveness.

"Okay, come on." Rachel tells Miles, pulling him back and towards the way she came from, "Let's just let them be." She says, as Miles allows himself to be pulled as they both know that Miles could stop without even trying if he wanted to, but he doesn't.

"I really don't like this guy." Miles admits, as he and Rachel walk, noticing that Rachel is still holding his arm.

"Of course, you don't." Rachel says, not even surprised, "You took a flask from Melia?" she asks, wondering what else she's missed about her daughters, what else she could have prevented if she was there.

"Yeah, technically I took your flask, the one I gave you." Miles reveals, "Which she stole from Ben."

"Why she take it?" Rachel asks, feeling concerned, and understanding why Miles was.

"I don't know why she took it in the first place." Milles admits, "But when I caught her with it she was drinking out of it because she didn't want to hurt anymore." Miles reveals, pain in his voice.

"I'll try talking to her." Rachel reveals, feeling worried about her youngest daughter.

"I think that will help." Miles admits, and once he does the two of them drift into silence, a silence that quickly becomes awkward.

"Um, I'll see you later, Miles." Rachel says, before quickly letting go of Miles's arm and walking away.

As Rachel walks away Miles just stands still for a moment, and as he does he realises that that was the most pleasant things have been between him and Rachel in a long time, which is something he can't help but feel joy about.

* * *

Hours after Miles and Rachel talked about their youngest daughter it is now night and Rachel is putting food on a tray, once she has put the food on the train she heads to where Tom Neville is being heled.

"Hey, food for the prisoner." Rachel says, to the person who is guarding the room that Neville is in.

"I got to take it in." The Guard reveals, sticking out his hands to take it.

"Well, Miles asked me to give it to him." Rachel says, completely lying as she needs to get into that room.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I got orders." The guard explains.

"It's okay." Rachel says, as she makes it look like she is handing the tray over, but as she does her hands shake, and she purposely drops the food on the ground. Once the food is dripped on the ground the guard goes to bend down and pick it up and as he does Rachel swings out and hits him in the face with the tray.

After the man is knocked out Rachel checks to make sure the cost is clear, before she stands up and heads to the door.

"Mom." A voice says, just as Rachel puts her hand on the doorhandle and she turns to see Charlie, "What are you doing?" Charlie asks, as she slowly walks towards her mother.

"Charlie, I'm going to kill Neville." Rachel reveals, it being clear that she completely means that.

"Okay. Just wait." Charlie says, as she continues to walk towards her mother, "You can't kill Neville, we need them alive." Charlie explains, "Just back up, Mom." Charlie says, as she puts her hand on her mother's hand, causing Rachel to back up, as Charlie stands in front of the door, "Back up." She once more says.

"A guy like that, it's only a matter of time before he escapes." Rachel says, knowing that all too well, "You don't have to do anything, just stop out of the way."

"No." Charlie says, sounding determine.

"Step out of the way, Charlie." Rachel says, her voice forceful.

"I said no." Charlie informs her mother.

"He ruined our lives" Rachel tells her daughter.

"And when Miles is done with him, I'll him myself, but not now." Charlie says, completely meaning that.

"Now is the only chance we'll get, I promise you." Rachel says, "This, this is for Danny, you let me do this, for Danny." Rachel requests, becoming more upset.

"I get it." Charlie admits, "I'm mad too, so's Melia, and we both miss Danny, but we're at war, Danny died fighting this war, we can't get emotional." Charlie informs her mother.

"You sound like Miles." Rachel reveals, and for the first time she sees the similarities between her oldest daughter and her father.

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing right now." Charlie admits, purposely not thinking of the implications of that as she has purposely not been thinking about the fact that Miles is her biological father, and once she does Rachel starts to walk away, starting to cry as she goes.

* * *

After leaving her daughter, fighting back tears the entire time, Rachel heads straight outside, needing to feel the wine, see the night sky, as after being captured so long she knows it will help her.

As Rachel walks outside, walking towards one of the fire drums she hears,

"Rachel? You okay?" Being said by a voice she knows before she turns to look at him, Miles.

"In what world does it turn out that you're better for Charlie and Melia than I am?" Rachel asks, before turning away.

"What, what do you mean?" Miles asks, sounding concerned as he looks to where Rachel came from, then to Rachel, before getting up and walking over to her, "Hey? What happened?" Miles asks, sounding concerned as he gets near to Rachel and hearing the question Rachel walks back, clearly trying to hold in tears, and he puts a hand on Rachel's arms, and then when she doesn't fight him he puts his arms around her, holding her close.

After a few seconds Rachel turns into Miles's chest and cries, and as he holds her Miles runs his hands through her hairs as he holds her close, not knowing what has made Rachel so upset, but wanting to do whatever he can to help her.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.0

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

* * *

A few minutes after Rachel started to cry into Miles's chest as he held her Jason, who saw what happened with them, walks into the room where his father is tied to a chair.

"Jason. What are you doing here?" Tom asks, when he sees his son, and as soon as he asks the question the answer comes to him, "You're with, these people?" Tom asks, sounding shocked.

"What? I'm even more of a disappointment to you now?" Jason asks, being pretty sure he can't disappoint his father anymore than he already has.

"They're terrorists, murderers." Tom informs his son.

"And what are you?" Jason asks.

"What do you want with me? You came here to gloat. To stick it to your old man." Tom says.

"I need to ask you something." Jason reveals.

"Go ahead." Tom responds.

"What'd I do wrong?" Jason asks, "I did everything you asked me to, I hurt people, killed people, for you, and you just look right through me." Jason says, "What did you want from me?"

"You want to know the truth? It's a hard world. If you're weak, you're dead. I didn't want you to be like that, I didn't want you to be like me." Tom explains, "So, I was hard on you, maybe too hard, but Jason I was always proud of you, I swear to god." Tom says, pretending to become upset.

"That's crap." Jason says, knowing that, "You just want me to cut you lose, I know you too well." Jason says, and once he does he turns and starts to walk away from his father.

"You don't care about me, Fine." Tom says, "but what about your mother?" Tom asks, and as he does Jason stops walking, "This was my last chance with Monroe, if I don't come back, he'll kill her just for being my wife, you know he will." Tom says, and as he does Jason turns around, "You love her, Jason, we have her in common, at least." Tom says, "So let me finish this job, let me get home to her."

Hearing his father's words Jason looks to the door, then back at his father who he walks over to and starts to help him get free.

"Thank you, Son, thank you." Tom says, as Jason gets off his hands cuffs.

"Where are we going?" Jason asks, as he undo's his father's leg cuffs.

"We?" Tom asks surprised, as he stands up.

"I know the area." Jason reveals, "If Mom's life really is in danger, you need help." Jason says, knowing that, "Where are we going?" Jason asks.

"This old cement factory in Finley." Tom explains, and as he does the two of them start to walk towards the door.

"Why there?" Jason asks, putting his hand on Tom's torso, stopping him.

"I can't say any more than that." Tom reveals.

"That's okay. You've said enough." Jason tells his father, as he walks the rest of the way, and opens the door, revealing Miles, Jim, and Nick.

"NO! NO!" Tom yells as he is dragged back to the chair he was cuffed to.

"No, your mother's gonna die for this! You have her blood on your hands. Remember that." Tom informs Jason.

* * *

A few minutes later Miles, Jason, Nicholas, and Jim are together discussing figuring out their next plan of attack.

"Finley's a small town, about twenty-five miles away, with one cement factory, about here." Miles says, pointing to the place on the map.

"So, we have no idea what we're walking into?" Jim asks, looking between the others.

"Well, at least that's typical for us." Miles admits, "Got to hand it to you, Jason, I had my doubts, but you came through." Miles admits.

"What if my Dad's right? What if my Mom's in danger?" Jason asks, sounding worried.

"She'll be okay." Miles says, "We'll send someone to get her out." Miles reveals.

"Really, how you gonna do that?" Jason asks, sounding doubtful, and the others just exchange looks.

* * *

A few minutes later those who are going to go to the cement factory are getting ready to go and as they are Melia and Charlie walk over to their mother.

"So, um, look, Melia and I are going to go with them." Charlie reveals, trying to be calm about what is going on.

"I figured you might." Rachel admits.

"You gonna be okay?" Melia asks her mother, sounding concerned, as her sister filled her in on what was going on, "You're not gonna….."

"kill anyone." Rachel finishes, "No. I will try to control myself." Rachel reveals, looking slightly amused.

"Okay, we'll be back soon, promise." Charlie tells her mother.

"Watch out for each other." Rachel says, looking between her daughters.

"We always do." Melia reveals, and once she does she and Charlie walk over to Miles, who hands Charlie her crossbow before the three of them start to walk away, Miles looking back at Rachel as they go.

* * *

A little while later Miles, Nora, Melia, Charlie, Jason, Greg, and some other rebels are walking towards the cement factory, and as they walk Melia, who is walking next to Nora, keeps looking back as she sees that Miles has walked up to Greg, clearly wanting to talk to him, and because of that she stops walking, and is clearly about to walk towards Miles and Greg, but before she can Nora grabs her arm.

"Don't, it will be worse if you interrupt." Nora explains, telling the complete truth, "Come on." She says, as she encourages Melia to keep walking.

A few steps back from Melia, and Nora, once he is sure that Nora has gotten Melia to start walking again, Miles turns to Greg.

"So, you're the person who recruited Melia to the fight club." Miles says, being pretty sure that now isn't the best time to give Greg the punch he desperately wants to give him, but he fully intends do just that, if not worse.

"Yeah." Greg confirms, "She picked up fighting faster than anyone I've ever seen."

"Is that why you left her in charge when you left?" Miles asks, as he knows he can think of quiet a few reasons why someone would leave Melia in charge, but he wants to know Greg's actual reasons.

"I left Melia in charge because she was the best person, a natural leader, natural teacher." Greg explains.

"Is that why you trained with live weapons? Sharp swords?" Miles asks, both disapproval and anger in his voice, "Didn't think that was a bit reckless?"

"No, because I knew Melia could handle it." Greg answers, knowing that all too well, "You might not believe me, General but I care about Melia, wouldn't put her in danger on purpose, but in the years that I have known her, in the years I have watched her, seen her become the person she is today I know that there is very little that Melia can't handle because she's one of the strongest people I've ever known, and is definitely the most amazing." Greg says, it being more than clear to Miles that he means everything he is saying, and beyond cares about Melia, which honestly makes Miles like him even less, "Any other questions…. Sir?" Greg asks, thinking that the last thing he needs is to get on the bad side of the person he believes is Melia's uncle, who happens to be the leader of the rebels, and Miles just shakes his head, "Good." Greg says, and he picks up the pace of his walking to catch up with Nora and Melia.

A few steps behind Miles Charlie is walking with Jason, and as they walk together Charlie watches Miles and Greg talk, and honestly, she hopes that Miles decides to send Greg away.

"You know, words everywhere about your brother." Jason says to Charlie, causing her to look away from Miles and Greg and towards him, "How he shot down that chopper."

"Really?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah, a lot of guys joined the rebels cause of him." Jason reveals.

"So, did I." Charlie reveals.

* * *

After walking a bit longer, Miles, Nora, Charlie, Melia, Jason, Greg, and the other rebels arrive at the cement factory, and as they get their they see Militia Soldiers everywhere.

"Damn it." Jim says, sounding annoyed.

"That's Flynn." Charlie realises, as she and Melia both recognized him.

"Who?" Miles asks, looking at his daughters.

"Randall Flynn, the guy Mom was telling you about." Melia explains.

"Who's the other guy?" Miles asks Melia, and Charlie, hoping they know.

"I've never see him before." Charlie admits.

"Me either." Melia confirms.

"Well, they're not getting in that car." Miles says, "We got to take him." Miles says, knowing that.

"I got it." Jason says, pulling his bow, and he goes to use it, but before he can fire it a solider from up high starts to fire, causing Jason to duck, and once he can Jason fires an arrow, this time at the solider who fired at him, killing him, and once he does the rebels are fired upon.

"Awesome, fan out." Miles instructs, and that's just what they do.

As they exchange looks Melia and Greg stick together, and as they fight against the soldiers and at one point a solider is about to kill Greg when Melia sneaks up on him, and stabs him through the chest, killing him before he can kill Greg.

"Thanks." Greg says as Melia steals the soldiers weapon.

"Don't mention it." Melia responds, and the two of them continue to fight, Melia using the weapon she stole.

* * *

After a little bit of fighting, the battle is over, there being casualties on both sides and as something interesting has been found inside Melia, Greg, Charlie, Jason, Miles, Jim, and Nora have headed inside to have a look.

"What is all this?" Melia asks confused.

"This is, not good." Miles reveals, meaning that completely.

* * *

A while later the surviving rebels are back at the base, where in their absence Tom Neville has escaped and killed Nicholas, and Jim and Miles are showing Rachel, and Aaron everything they found at the cement factory Miles having figured that Rachel will know for sure what it all means.

"So, this briefcase that Randall was carrying, how big was it?" Rachel looking up at what she was looking at before she walks towards Miles, and in response Miles uses hand signals to show how big it was.

"Some scrawny dude was carrying." Miles explains, "It's what I think it is, isn't it?" Miles asks, there still being a part of him that is hoping he is wrong.

"Best guess, the man was selling Randall a bomb." Rachel reveals, feeling her worry grow.

"Like, nuclear?" Aaron asks, sounding shocked.

"This is insane." Jim says, "We've got sticks and stones, these guys have nukes, how are we supposed to fight that?" Jim asks, not seeing the possibility.

"There's one thing we can do." Rachel says, looking at Aaron as she realises that it's time to do what he's been wanting to do.

* * *

While Rachel, Miles, Aaron, and Jim are talking about what is going on Melia, Charlie, and Nora, are standing with Nicholas's body, both sisters doing what they can to support Nora.

"We should have killed Neville when he had the chance." Nora reveals, and as she does Melia and Charlie both completely agree with her.

* * *

After with Nora a little while Melia and Charlie have headed outside where they have found their mother sister at a picnic table alone, and because of that Charlie sits down next to her mother, while Melia sits on the table behind them, though still pretty close, Charlie putting her arm on her mother's shoulder as she sits down.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asks, seeing the look on her mother's face, asking the question seconds before her sister could.

"Charlie, Melia." Rachel says, looking between her daughters, "I have to leave." Rachel reveals, there being pain in her voice as she speaks.

"What?" Melia asks, sounding shocked, and upset.

"Maybe I'm making the same mistake all over again, but I have to." Rachel reveals.

"Why?" Charlie asks, sounding hurt.

"There's this place, it's called the tower, and if I can get there I can turn the power back on for everyone." Rachel explains.

"Then we'll come with you." Melia says, not even needing to think about it.

"No." Rachel tells her daughter.

"Mom…." Charlie starts to say.

"If I do this, then I'm not gonna come back." Rachel says, looking between her daughters, knowing that she owes them both the truth.

"Then don't go." Melia tells her mother, fighting tears.

"I have to, Melia." Rachel tells her daughter, "If I don't a lot of people are going to die." Rachel reveals, "Millions are already dead because of something I created, I can't let more die when I can stop it." Rachel tells her daughters.

"We can't stop you, can we?" Charlie asks, realising that, even though she hates it.

"No, you can't." Rachel says, looking between her daughters, "I need you both to know that I love you, so much, and I'm so proud of you." Rachel reveals, it being clear that she is speaking to both her daughters

"Love you too." Charlie tells her mother, and once she does there is just silence, "Melia?" she asks, and once she does she and Rachel turn to Melia who seems to be sitting in shock.

"I don't want to lose you again." Melia reveals, tears rolling down her face, "For years the only thing I wanted was you back, and now you're telling me I have to lose you again? It's not fair!" Melia says, clearly angry, and as she speaks Charlie realises that she hasn't heard her sister speak like that in a very long time.

"I know, Sweetie, I know." Rachel says moving so that she can hug her daughter.

"Don't go, Mommy, please don't go." Melia begs as her mother hugs her.

"I have to, Melia, I have to." Rachel tells her youngest daughter, feeling her heart break as she youngest daughter says the same words her older daughter said all those years ago and as Rachel holds her crying daughter she pulls her youngest daughter into the hug as well, wanting to memorise the feeling of holding her girls.

* * *

Hours later, it having taken most that time for Rachel to calm Melia down, it is night and Rachel is collecting supplies, putting them into her bag while Miles stands nearby.

"Forget it. You're not going." Miles says, meaning that completely

"It's not up to you." Rachel says, looking at Miles.

"Say you make it across the Plains Nation, to this tower, and you flip the lights back on, all big ifs." Miles says, as Rachel walks over to her bag with the tins, "Why would you want to?" Miles asks, as Rachel walks over to collect more supplies, "Give power to everyone, to Georgia, to California, Texas, god Texas? What do you think they're going to do with it?" Miles asks, and as he does Rachel walks right over to Miles, holding a lot of supplies in her arms.

"The bad guys have it, the good guys need it to." Rachel explains, before walking back over to her bag.

"No one's a good guy." Miles says, as Rachel puts her stuff down then walks back over to Miles.

"Listen, I need you to look out for Charlie and Melia." Rachel reveals, completely meaning that.

"Don't, just stop talking like you're dead already." Miles says, as he has thought Rachel was dead once he does not want to have to think about that again.

"Promise me that you'll take care of them." Rachel requests as, as hard as it is for her to leave her girls she would feel slightly better if she knew, for sure, that Miles would look out for them, be there for them.

"That's supposed to be your job." Miles says, and the second he does he knows it is a mistake as Rachel gives a slight nod, then walks away, so he walks over to her.

"Rachel, look at me." Miles says, grabbing Rachel's arm, and forcing her to turn around, "I am not letting you do this." Miles says, knowing that for a fact, and as he says that Rachel puts her hands on Miles's chest.

"You can't be who you were. You need to take better care of them than you ever took of me." Rachel says, wanting Miles, needing Miles, to be better, for their daughters.

After Rachel speaks Miles hesitates for a second, then thinks what the hell, before kissing her. Even though it has been a while from the second Miles and Rachel start to kiss it feels familiar, incredible, and as they kiss Miles moves his hands down to Rachel's hips and as they kiss Miles pushes Rachel back against the table, as the two of them deepen the kiss before Rachel finally pulls back, and once they break apart the two of them exchange a brief look before Rachel turns around and Miles runs his hands through his hair, not sure if that was a mistake and amazing, or just amazing.

* * *

A little while later Rachel is getting directions from one of the rebels as Miles walks up to Aaron.

"You and Rachel, you're gonna get yourself killed, you know that?" Miles asks, trying to convince Aaron not to go because then maybe Rachel won't.

"Just find Monroe's nuke, okay, cause I'll sleep better." Aaron says, and as he does Charlie and Melia walk up to Rachel.

"Melia's right, we should come with you." Charlie tells Rachel.

"Charlie…" Rachel starts to say.

"We're serious." Melia reveals, "Mom, you could use us." Melia informs her mother, wanting to try, just once more, to get her mother to agree to let them go with her.

"I told you, I'm not coming back." Rachel reveals.

"We talked, we're both fine with that." Charlie reveals, and as she does Rachel just pulls both her daughters into a hug.

"I'm not." Rachel informs her daughters, as she hugs them, "I love you, Charlie, I love you, Melia." Rachel reveals, kissing each of their heads, before they break apart, and once they do Rachel walks away from her daughters, and as she does Aaron walks over and hugs both the sisters, before walking over to Rachel as Miles walks towards his daughters.

"Wait." Charlie says, causing her mother to turn around, "Isn't there maybe, little chance that we'll see you again?"

"Neither of you are kids anymore. I won't lie to either of you." Rachel says, as she looks sadly at her daughters and once she does she starts to walk away.

After a few seconds Melia and Charlie head back inside, walking past Miles, who is watching Rachel go.

* * *

Basically, as soon as Melia and Charlie walked inside the two Matheson siblings went their separate ways, and Melia has just been walking through the corridors for a couple of minutes.

"Melia, wait up." Greg says, grabbing her arm and forcing her to turn around as he's been calling for her for the past couple of minutes, and the second Melia turns around Greg sees the look on her face, "Hand to hand or swords?" he asks, knowing exactly what Melia needs right now.

"Hand to hand, definitely hand to hand." Melia answers.

"Okay, come on." Greg says, and once he does the two of them head to one of the training areas.

About two minute later Melia and Greg get to the training area and once they do Melia drops her bag, which she still had on her back, her sword, and knife, on the ground, before taking of her jacket, and using a hair tie that she pulled out of her pocket to put her hair up into a pony tail so that she is just in her pants, tank top, and boots, having no weapon on her.

Once she is ready Melia walks over to Greg, who has also discarded all his weapons and jacket.

"Ready?" Greg asks, and in response, Melia just throws a punch, which Greg blocks, and once he does the two of them start to fight, both of them knowing that Melia isn't fighting back as well as she could, in fact it's almost like Melia wants Greg to land his blows.

* * *

About ten minutes after Rachel left Miles has gone in search of his daughters, and as he wants to make sure they are okay, after a little bit of searching Miles finds Melia in the training area with Greg, and about two seconds after that he realises what Melia and Greg have already realises, that Melia isn't fighting as well as she can.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Miles yells, as he storms over, causing Melia and Greg to stop what they are doing, "You, get out." He says, to Greg, sounding absolutely furious, and as he sees that Melia has cuts and the starts of bruises over her the anger he is feeling only rises.

"Yes, Sir." Greg says, not wanting to admit that he is a little scared of Miles right now he hurries out of the room.

"What's up, Miles?" Melia asks, turning to look at her father, acting like nothing is wrong.

"What's up? What the hell do you call that, Melia?" Miles asks, not being able to believe that Rachel hasn't even been gone half an hour and already their youngest daughter is bruised and bleeding.

"Training." Melia answers.

"Training?" Miles asks shocked, "Melia, I've seen you fight, you weren't even trying just then." Miles says, knowing that for a fact.

"You don't know that." Melia says, bitterly and she goes to walk away, but before she can Miles reaches out and grabs her arm.

"Talk to me, Melia, please." Miles requests, "Why weren't you fighting back in the way I know you can?" Miles asks.

"Because I hurt, Miles." Melia reveals, her voice breaking slightly, "Mom's left again, and it hurts so much, but there's no visible reason." Melia explains, "I just needed there to be a reason." She says, sounding almost defeated.

"There is a reason Melia, and it's just as valid of a reason than a physical injury." Miles informs his daughter, having no idea what he is doing, but trying to help.

"I begged her to stay, Miles, but she wouldn't." Melia reveals, "Why does she keep leaving?" Melia asks, as she starts to cry, and as he has no idea how to respond to that Miles just walks forward and hugs his daughter.

"I've got you, Melia, I've got you." Miles tells his daughter, as he holds her while she cries.

* * *

A little while later, Melia, holding all her stuff, walks into the room that she is sharing with Charlie, and as she hears her sister walk in Charlie looks up from what she is doing.

"Oh my god, Melia." Charlie says concerned, hurrying over to her sister, "What happened?"

"I'm fine, I was training with Greg." Melia explains.

"Sit down, let me have a look." Charlie requests, and rolling her eyes, Melia walks over and sits down on one of the beds, as she does Charlie walks over and sits next to her sister, and starts to look at her injuries, "You didn't fight back, did you?"

"I did." Melia confirms, and her sister gives her a look, "Just not as well as I could have."

"You've got to stop doing that." Charlie says, knowing it is not the first time her sister has done that, as she comes to the conclusion that her sisters injuries aren't serious, "This is about Mom, isn't it?" Charlie asks, and as she does Melia just gives a small nod, "I know Mom leaving again hurts, I hurt to, but…."

"We'll see her again." Melia says, finishing what she suspects her sister is going to say, "I know." She says, actually sounding like she believes that.

"You do?" Charlie asks, surprised as that does not sound like her sister.

"Yeah." Melia says, with a slight nod, "You told me to believe in something, well, I'm choosing to believe in this, I'm choosing to believe that we're gonna see Mom again." Melia admits, as even with as hard as it for her that is what she needs to believe right now.

"I'm so proud of you right now." Charlie says, putting her arm around her sister, hoping for Melia's sake that what she believes is right, "Love you, Melia."

"Love you too, Charlie." Melia responds, and once she does the two sisters drift into silence, as they sit side by side, both thinking about their mother, and hoping that they see her again.

* * *

Not long after his conversation with Melia Miles has gone in search of Greg, having made sure to calm down a little first as he is pretty sure that Melia wouldn't react well to him killing her friend, and honestly that is the only thing holding him back.

"Greg." Miles says, as he walks into the bunk room that Greg is sharing with some of the other rebels.

"General Matheson, Sir." Greg greats, it being more than clear that he is terrified though he is trying to hide his fear.

"I would very much like to be stabbing you through the chest right now, but you're an asset, and Melia really likes you, so that gives you one chance." Miles reveals, telling the truth, "If I find out you've hurt Melia again, or trained with her in a reckless or dangerous way I will not be showing the same restraint anymore, understood?" Miles asks, being perfectly aware that his body language, and tone is that of General Matheson, rather than Miles.

"Yes Sir." Greg says.

"Glad we understand each other." Miles says, and he goes to take a step away, but then remembers something else, so he turns back "And no more giving Melia alcohol." He says, and then without even waiting for a response he walks away, being pretty sure that he would have enjoyed killing Greg a lot more, but that would hurt Melia, which is the last thing he wants, and so for now the threat will have to do.

* * *

A little while after Melia and Charlie talked about their mother Melia is fast asleep, but Charlie is still awake, sitting on a bed across from her sister, watching her.

As Charlie hears the door open she looks over and sees Miles standing in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" Miles asks, keeping his voice low when he realises that Melia is asleep.

"Yeah." Charlie answers, and once she does Miles walks in, and after a moment of hesitation, sits down on the edge of the cot Charlie is sitting in.

"Did Melia tell you what happened?" Miles asks curious.

"She didn't have to, as soon as I saw her I knew what happened." Charlie admits, "It's not the first time."

"It's not?" Miles asks, frowning at that.

"Nope, part of the reason I really don't like Greg." Charlie reveals, "He knows Melia doesn't deal with things in the best way, and instead of helping her he encourages her bad habits." Charlie says, frowning, clearly disapproving.

"The more I find out about this guy the less I like him." Miles admits, being pretty sure that Greg is now top of his hate list.

"Good." Charlie says, sounding glad about that.

"How are you doing, Charlie?" Miles asks his oldest daughter, wanting to make sure that she is okay.

"I don't know." Charlie admits, "I can't believe Mom left again." Charlie admits, "I just don't get it."

"Your Mom feels like she has to fix things, that's why she left." Miles says, as ever since he talked to Melia he tried to think of the right thing to say to help Melia, and Charlie, and that's what he's come up with.

"Why does she think she has to fix things?" Charlie asks, frowning slightly.

"Because she does." Miles says, being pretty sure that it's a lame answer, "When your Mom decides to do something there is no talking her out of it, believe me, I've tried." Miles reveals, telling the complete truth, "It's something you and Melia got from her."

"Yeah, guess so." Charlie says, smiling slightly, and as she does she remembers something, "I got something from you too, apparently. Last night Mom said I sounded like you." Charlie reveals, finally deciding to talk, or at least start to talk about, the very thing she has been avoiding thinking about.

"Charlie…." Miles starts to say.

"I'm not really ready to talk about…. Everything, but I there is something I want to know." Charlie admits, "What happened between you and Mom before the blackout? Because she said you kept pushing her away."

"That is a very long story." Miles says, being reasonably sure that he can't tell either of his daughters about what happened after the blackout so he's glad Charlie didn't ask about that, "But the truth is when I met your Mom she was the most incredible person I ever met." Miles reveals, and as he does it is clear to Charlie that he is telling the truth, "Smart, beautiful, funny, and I fell for her, hard." Miles reveals, and as he does, because of the fondness in her father's voice Charlie has to fight not so smile, "But even before the blackout I wasn't a good man, I knew she deserved better than me, so I pushed her away, pushed her towards Ben, because he was everything I'm not, everything she deserved."

"Wow, I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but you were a coward." Charlie informs her father.

"Charlie!" Miles says, not sure whether he is shocked by her words, or annoyed that she might be right.

"What? From what Mom told Melia and Me she loved you, wanted to be with you, and you clearly wanted to be with her, but you pushed her away because what, you didn't think you're good enough for her? So, instead you pushed her towards your brother, what would you call it?" Charlie asks.

"I…." Miles starts to say, but then he realises that he doesn't have an answer for her.

"Exactly my point." Charlie reveals, "What you and Mom have said about what you feel about each other means a lot to me, but I'm not sure what I feel about you being my father, about what that means, I need time to think." Charlie admits.

"Take as much time as you need, and Charlie, it doesn't have to change anything." Miles informs his daughter, "I know Ben was your Dad, and I would never want to take away from that, from what he did or what he means to you, so if you want to ignore what your Mom told us then we can, it's up to you." Miles reveals, knowing that the best thing he can do right now is give Charlie, and Melia, a choice.

"I… I don't know what I want, not yet." Charlie admits.

"That's okay too." Miles says, giving Charlie a slight smile, "I'll see you in the morning, you should get some rest." Miles says, standing up and as he does he looks towards Melia, who has been pretending to be asleep for a little while, "The same offer applies to you, Melia." Miles reveals, "It's up to you where we go from here."

"I need some time to think too." Melia reveals, opening her eyes, not wanting to admit that there is a part of her, that she is scared to admit to, that knows exactly what she wants "I'll see you tomorrow, Miles." Melia says, and once she does Miles gives each of his daughters a last look before leaving.

"How long were you pretending to be asleep for?" Charlie asks her sister curious.

"I woke up when you called Miles a coward." Melia reveals, "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Charlie admits, as she lays down, "I'll see you in the morning, Melia." Charlie says, before closing her eyes and turning away from her sister.

After Charlie turns away Melia starts to try to fall asleep again, doing the exact same thing as her sister, and as both sisters attempt to sleep their both thinking about the same thing, their father and the offer he made them.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

* * *

It has been a few days since Rachel once again left her daughters and in Philadelphia Bass is getting some news that makes him less than happy.

"Honestly, General, we are still piecing it together, but seems that Major Neville and his wife fled this city last night." A Militia Captain explains to Bass.

"Why would he do that?" Bass asks, sounding confused.

"We received some intel, a few of our spies have spotted someone that we think may be Major Neville's son, Jason." The Captain explains.

"His son?" Bass asks, sounding surprised.

"Yes Sir."

"His son is dead." Bass says, remembering what Tom told him.

"According to our reports. He's with the rebels now." The Captain reveals.

"Well, that means Major Neville has been lying to me for a while now." Bass realises, "Wonder what else he's been lying to me about." Bass says, thinking about all the possibilities. "Clearly, I've been too kind, too trusting, right?" Bass asks, "So, Major Neville has never told you about this?" Bass asks.

"No, no sir, never." The Captain answers.

"It's just, you were his most trusted aid. He trained you, right?" Bass asks.

"Sir, that doesn't mean that I…." The Captain starts to say.

"No. I used to hear you two just whispering, like, like housewives." Bass reveals, "How do I know I can trust, Captain? How do I know that you won't betray me too?" Bass asks.

"Major Neville is a traitor. I'm loyal to you." The Captain reveals.

"I'm sure that's true." Bass says, before pulling a gun and shooting the Captain through the forehead.

* * *

At the rebel camp where Miles, Melia, Charlie, and Nora are a rebel who was dying has just road into the camp to give Miles a message, a message that fills him with dread.

"Four of our spies died getting this here." Miles says, as he hands the blood-soaked note to Nora.

"Miles, what do we do?" Nora asks, as Melia and Charlie walk up to him.

"What is it?" Charlie asks, as she and her sister exchange looks.

"Monroe sent a nuke to Atlanta." Miles reveals, "Four-man strike team smuggled across the border." Miles explains.

"When?" Melia asks, wanting to know how far behind they are.

"A day ago, maybe two." Miles answers.

"You think Monroe's crazy enough to use it?" Nora asks curious, knowing that Miles will know that answer better than anyone.

"If Georgia doesn't surrender, yeah, I do." Miles confirms, "If we can find it in time do you think you can disarm it?" Miles asks, looking at Nora.

"I don't know." Nora admits, and Miles gives her a look, "I'll give it a shot." She says, and once she does she walks away.

"Your confidence is overwhelming." Miles says, as Nora walks away, and as he does he turns to Melia, and Charlie who are both looking at the table, it being clear to Miles that they are both awaiting some kind of answer.

"You two are in too." Miles says, causing Melia and Charlie to look up at him, "Your Mom told me to take care of you, so I figured I'd drag you both in front of a nuclear weapon." Miles reveals, and as he does Melia and Charlie both smile slightly, while Miles is pretty sure that Rachel would be pretty pissed at him if she knew what he was doing, "Pack your crap, we're going to Georgia." Miles reveals.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Melia and Charlie are in the tent they have been sharing packing their stuff.

"I can't believe it, we're going to Georgia, this is going to be awesome." Melia says, as she straps her sword on.

"It so is." Charlie confirms, "Of course, it's a horrible situation and we've got to stop the nuke." She adds.

"Oh, yeah, defiantly." Melia confirms, still smirking slightly, "I need two minutes, I'll catch up." Melia assures her sister, before grabbing her bag and hurrying out of the tent, Charlie calling,

"Melia." After her as she goes.

* * *

After leaving her sister Melia has run to where she knew Greg was, and just like she was expecting she finds him practicing his knife throwing.

"Greg!" Melia calls as she hurries towards him.

"You going somewhere?" Greg asks, seeing Melia's bag.

"Yeah, with Miles. And Nora, and Charlie, but I wanted to say goodbye first." Melia reveals.

"Where you going?" Greg asks curious.

"Probably better I don't say." Melia admits, "I'll see you." She says, before giving Greg a quick hug, "So, yeah, bye." Melia says, once they break apart after only a few seconds and she starts to walk away.

"Melia." Greg says, causing her to turn around, "Whatever you're doing, trust your instincts, they're pretty great, and don't fight just because you can, think of the smart choice."

"I will." Melia tells Greg as he walks towards her.

"And here, I figure you'll need it more than me." Greg says, handing over the knife he was using, a knife he has had for a very long time, a fact Melia is aware of, "Of course I want it back, which means you better come back."

"I'll my best." Melia says, as she takes the knife, knowing the significance of the knife, "I'll see you." Melia says, before she hurries off.

* * *

A little while later Melia gets to her big sister and skids to a stop right in front of her.

"Really?" Charlie asks her sister, looking slightly disapproving.

"What?" Melia asks, putting an innocent look on her face, causing Charlie to roll her eyes.

"Did you tell him where we're going? What we're gonna do?" Charlie asks curious.

"Of course not, give me a little credit." Melia requests, and as she does, before Charlie can say anything, Miles and Nora walk up to them.

"Good, let's go." Miles tells his daughters and he, Melia, Charlie, and Nora head out of the rebel base, all knowing that they are going to be facing a tough situation in Georgia, one that they don't have a high chance of surviving.

* * *

As Miles, Nora, Charlie, and Melia are heading to Georgia Rachel and Aaron are a little way away, heading to Colorado, but as they have stopped walking so that Rachel can check the map that the rebels gave her.

"So, this woman we're looking for, Doctor Warren, she can get us into the tower?" Aaron asks, trying to understand.

"She knows the place better than me, better than anyone, we need her." Rachel reveals, and once she does she and Aaron start to walk once more.

* * *

A little while later Melia, Charlie, Nora, and Miles have gotten to the Monroe/Georgia border, and as Nora is checking to make sure things are clear, as she cuts a hole in the fence, Miles, Melia, and Charlie are hiding in the tree line.

"All clear." Nora yells, once she has cut the fence, and Melia, Charlie, and Miles come running out from where they are hiding. Once Melia and Charlie are through the border both sisters just exchange amazed looks as they stop where they are and look back.

"What are you two doing?" Miles asks, looking between his daughters, feeling confused at what they are dong as he knows that they know how dangerous it is to just stand out in the open.

"We've never left the Monroe Republic." Charlie explains.

"My god, hicks, both of you." Miles says, "Let's go! Come on!" he instructs, and the two of them go running after Miles.

* * *

A little while later Melia, Miles, Charlie, and Nora have gotten to a road, and Miles has to stop both his daughters before they walked in front of a bus.

"What the hell?" Melia asks, as Charlie just looks shocked.

"Steam engines." Miles explains, "That's just for starters." Miles reveals, as they continue to walk this time along the road, "Georgia Federation, whole different world." He explains.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asks curious.

"Well, they're filthy rich, for one thing." Miles explains, "They got warm weather, lots of crops, heard they even started trading with Europe." Miles reveals, "Mint juleps and plantations." Miles says, to Melia and Charlie's confusion.

"Wait until you two see Atlanta, it's beautiful." Nora reveals, looking between Melia and Charlie.

"Yeah, it's not like back home, nobody's covered in crap." Miles says, there being a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"It's got a pretty serious gate, Miles. How we gonna get through?" Nora asks, looking at Miles.

"Well, we can't, but four soldiers can, just gotta look the part." Miles explains.

"Do I really look old enough to pass for a solider?" Melia asks curious.

"Once you're in a uniform you will." Miles tells his daughter, knowing that even if she doesn't look quite old enough he can figure out a lie if they get questioned, "Come on." He says, and he leads Melia, Charlie, and Nora in the direction they have to go.

* * *

A little while later Melia, Charlie, Nora, and Miles have arrived at a cabin where they have found four dread Georgiana soldiers.

"No sign of struggle." Miles notes, "Perfect headshot. Monroe's guys must have done this." Miles realises.

"They had the same idea we did." Nora reveals, as she walks in from the other room, "Cleared out the spare uniforms." Nora explains.

"Then we'll take these uniforms, weapons too." Miles instructs, and once he does he bends down to start to take the uniform, but as he does he notices a knife on a nearby bench, and knife that he recognizes so he picks it up and looks at it with a look of complete shock, and pain on his face.

"Miles?" Melia asks concerned.

"I've seen this knife before." Miles reveals.

"Who's is it?" Charlie asks, as she and Melia exchange looks, both of them being pretty sure that Miles is far from okay right now, but neither of them understand why.

"Mine." Miles reveals, as Nora walks over, "Alec." He says, looking right at Nora as she is the only one who knows about Alec, "He was here."

"Who's Alec?" Melia asks confused.

"He did this." Miles says, not answering his daughter's comment.

"You don't know that." Nora informs Miles.

"Same route I would have taken, that's the move I would have made." Miles says, referring to the soldiers, "It's him." Miles says, before he stabs the knife into the nearby table and leaves.

"Miles!" Melia, and Charlie, both yell and they go to follow their father, but Nora stops them both, by grabbing each of their arms, before they can go.

"Give him a minute." Nora tells the two girls.

"What's going on?" Charlie asks, concerned, "Who's Alec?" she asks, and Nora looks hesitant.

"Nora, please, what the hell is going on?" Melia asks concerned, and as she looks between Miles's daughters Nora knows that the deserve an explanation, and she is also pretty sure that Miles won't give one, and so she starts to explain what she knows, being sure to only give the most basic details.

* * *

Far away from her daughters Rachel, and Aaron are walking through a creepy, foggy forest, on their way to Doctor Warren's.

"Oh, great, this isn't super creepy at all. Your friend lives out here?" Aaron asks.

"Jane can be odd, so when we find her try not to set her off…. or make eye contact." Rachel explains.

"Okay." Aaron says, feeling his confusion grow, but before he can say more two militia soldiers block their way.

"You folks lost?" The Militia Solider asks.

"Just passing through." Rachel says.

"You know, there's a toll on this road." One of the soldiers say.

"Well, whatever you want, I just…" Aaron starts to say.

"That's mighty kind of you." One of the soldiers says, before he grabs Rachel

"Get your hands off me!" Rachel says, she starts to fight the solider.

"Not just yet, come on sweetheart, we're gonna have a good time." The solider says, both suddenly he lets Rachel go, causing her to fall to the ground, and both the soldiers end up boiling from the inside.

"What the hell?" Aaron asks, sounding completely shocked, as a women comes into view.

"Jane." Rachel says, recognizing her.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Jane asks.

"I came to see you." Rachel explains.

"Really?" Jane asks, "Why's that?" she asks curious, suspecting that it might not be a good thing.

"Um, hi?" Aaron asks, "Sorry, are we just not going to talk about the magically charred bodies, or…" Aaron starts to say as Jane used the device she used to boil the bodies back in her bag.

"Who's this?" Jane asks, looking at Rachel.

"A friend, he knows." Rachel explains, doing so because she knows that that will mean that Jane can be more open.

"It's not magic, but it might as well be." Jane explains, "Must be what god feels like." She admits, as she looks down at the bodies, "Come back to the house, we've got sandwiches." She says.

"I am not hungry anymore." Aaron mutters to himself as he stands up, and he and Rachel follow Jane back to her house.

* * *

After Miles spent a little time outside, after finding the knife, Melia, Charlie, Nora, and Miles changed into the uniforms that the dead soldiers were wearing, took their weapons, and began to walk to Atlanta

As they walk it has become more than clear to Melia, Charlie, and Nora that Miles isn't okay, and all three of them are feeling worried about that fact. Due to the fact that her little sister has started to hang back behind everyone a little Charlie has stopped walking until she catches up.

"You okay?" Charlie asks concerned.

"Just thinking." Melia responds.

"Mom or Miles?" Charlie asks curious, knowing that Melia would be thinking about one of those people right now.

"Miles." Melia answers, "I'm worried about him, Charlie."

"I know, me too." Charlie admits, "I'm not sure we can help."

"That's what I'm worrying about." Melia admits, and as she does the two sisters drift into silence as they walk.

For a few minutes Melia and Charlie walk in silence until Melia decides to bring up something she is curious about.

"Have you decided what you're going to do about Miles? About what he offered." Melia asks her sister.

"No." Charlie admits, "I've thought about it, but I'm just not sure, not yet anyway." Charlie admits, truthfully having a hard time with everything, and is feeling a lot of anger, "What about you?"

"I don't know." Melia admits, "I'm torn." She reveals, as there is a part of her that wants to get to know Miles as her father, and have a father-daughter relationship with him, another part of her is worried that she'd be betraying Ben if she did.

"Let's make a deal, right now." Charlie says to her sister.

"What kind of deal?" Melia asks curious.

"That you won't hold my decision against me, and I won't hold yours against you." Charlie tells her sister, "Even if we come to different decisions it won't change things between us."

"Deal." Melia tells her sister, and once she does she sticks out her pinkie for Charlie, and with a grin Charlie sticks out hers and the two sisters do something they haven't done in a very long time, they make a pinkie promise.

* * *

A little while after Melia and Charlie talked, and came to an agreement, it is now evening and the two of them, Miles, and Nora have arrived in Atlanta, and as they walk in the town Miles leads the others over to a place where they can stop walking.

"Okay, we search here." Miles says, as he starts searching through his bag, "Alec is gonna spill as much innocent blood as possible." Miles reveals.

"How do you know?" Charlie asks.

"Cause that's how I taught him." Miles says as he hands Melia, Charlie, and Nora each a flashlight and keeps one for himself.

"Flashlights?" Nora asks.

"One of those pendants power the nuke, which means it will power anything else in it's range." Miles explains, "We spread out, look around." Miles says, "Melia, stay with Nora." Miles says as it will raise less questions if Melia is with another solider and as Alec is likely to go after him she'll be safer with Nora.

"But…." Melia starts to say.

"Melia, please." Miles requests, giving his daughter a look, knowing that they don't have time for her to argue with him.

"Fine." Melia says, with a sigh, looking far from happy.

* * *

Not long after he left Melia, Nora, and Charlie, after a little bit of searching Miles manages to find Alec.

"Hey, Miles." Alec greats, it being hard to tell whether or not he is happy to see Miles.

"Alec, how long you been back in Philly?" Miles asks curious.

"About a year." Alec answers, "You know, Monroe said you might come looking for it. did you get it my message?" He asks, and as he does Miles shows Alec the knife, "Well turns out it wasn't so lucky for me after all." Alec comments.

"Alec, what I did to you…." Miles starts to say.

"It was for the good of the republic, right?" Alec finishes, "C'mon, old man." He says, and as he does he and Miles start to fight.

For about a minute Miles and Alec fight, and Alec is about to go in for the kill shot when he is hit in the shoulder with an arrow, and because of that he goes running, with the nuke.

"MILES? MILES!" Charlie says, hurrying over to Miles.

"GO! GO! He's got the nuke." Miles tells his daughter, and she goes running, as Miles starts to stand up then once he is standing Miles goes running after Alec, and his daughter, managing to catch up with Charlie in less than a minute.

"Go that way." Miles tells Charlie, pointing in the direction he wants her to go while he goes in another.

Less than another minute later Miles catches up to Alec, who is holding a gun on a police officer.

"Alec, come on, you think I care if you kill some cop?" Miles asks.

"See, that's the thing, Miles, I didn't kill him, you did." Alec says, before shooting the man and pushing him towards Miles, before he once more goes running, but before Miles can run more police come.

"YOU! DON'T MOVE!" The police yell.

* * *

A few minutes later Melia, Charlie, and Nora have met up, and all three of them watch as Miles is taken into Georgia's presidential compound.

"What now?" Charlie asks.

"We'll never find Alec or that bomb without Miles." Nora says, knowing that for a fact.

"Then we'll need to get him out." Melia says, "But that's not going to be easy." She realises, "I don't see a way in, do you?" Melia asks, looking at Nora.

"Not from here, so let's have a look around." Nora tells Melia, and that's exactly what the three of them do.

* * *

Far away from Georgia, where Melia, Charlie, Nora, and Miles are, Rachel and Aaron, with Doctor Warren, are arriving back at Jane's house.

"Beth, I've got a surprise for you." Jane says, as she, Rachel, and Aaron walk into the house and as they do a women comes in from the other room.

"Rachel Matheson, oh, my god." Beth says, smiling at Rachel, looking thrilled to see her.

"You look wonderful." Rachel says, smiling at Beth, knowing how much of a big deal that is.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Beth asks.

"Um, just traveling through, um, on our way to Colorado." Rachel explains, and as she does she can feel the look Doctor Warren is giving her.

"Well, that's quite a trip." Beth notes, "What's in Colorado?" Beth asks curious.

"Unfinished business." Rachel says, as she glances over at Doctor Warren.

"Um, Beth why don't you give this chubby gentlemen some lunch." Doctor Warren suggests.

"Thanks." Aaron says.

"Rachel, some fresh air?" Doctor Warren suggests, even though the two of them just came from outside, and Rachel nods and the two of them head outside.

"Why would you go to the tower?" Doctor Warren asks, the second they are outside.

"You know why, Jane." Rachel says, "We need to turn the power back on for everyone." She tells her old friend.

"You're going to destroy the Nanites." Doctor Warren realises, looking at Rachel in surprise.

"And I need your help to do it." Rachel explains.

"Even though they're keeping your son alive?" Doctor Warren asks, and as she does Rachel takes the capsule she took out of Danny out of her pocket, and Doctor Warren.

"What happened?" Doctor Warren asks, looking at Rachel in shock, it being clear that she feels sorry for her old friend.

"Something not even your little machines could fix." Rachel explains, "Randall is in the tower, god knows what he can do." Rachel says, knowing that that is enough reason to be concerned.

"Oh, please, what could Randall possibly do to me?" Doctor Warren asks.

"This is bigger than what happens to you and me." Rachel reveals, meaning that.

"The person I love most on this plant is in her sixteenth year of stage four cancer, she's a miracle. Those nanites are inside of her, eating away at her tumours, just like they were inside Danny." Doctor Warren reminds Rachel, "They do more than keep the power off." she says.

"I know. I know what I'm asking." Rachel admits.

"I don't think you do. Either that or you don't care." Doctor Warren says, sounding upset, "You short-circuit the nanites, all of them, everywhere, and Beth dies." Doctor Warren says, "You flip the switch at the tower, and you flip the switch on her too."

"Jane…" Rachel stars to say.

"Rachel. I strongly suggest you drop this." Doctor Warren says, before heading back inside her house.

* * *

After searching around the presidential compound for a little while, Nora comes to a realisation.

"We're running out of time." Nora says, looking between Melia and Charlie, "We've got to split up." Nora says, "Charlie, you go that way." Nora says, pointing in one direction, "Melia and I will go in this one." She says, as she points in another direction.

"Why don't we split up too, I can go that way." Melia says, pointing in another direction.

"No." Nora says, "Miles told you to stay with me, and you're going to." Nora says, giving Melia a look, "We'll meet you back out the front." Nora tells Charlie.

"You got it." Charlie says, and she goes in the direction Nora told her to go in while Melia and Nora go in another.

* * *

A little while later Charlie is walking down an alley when suddenly she hears,

"Gotta admit, you're a pretty good shot." And she turns to see Alec who pushes her against a wall, and knocks the crossbow out of her hand, "What are you, huh? Huh? Miles's new sidekick? See, I fee for you." Alec admits, "Hell, I'm here to warn you about Miles." Alec reveals.

"Oh, really?" Charlie asks, sounding doubtful.

"Sure, I mean, you're the new me, aren't you?" Alec asks, "Huh? Aren't you?" he asks, letting Charlie go and she moves a few steps away from him, "I was right where you're standing." Alec reveals, "My guess is you got no one else, huh? Orphan probably." Alec guesses, "And then there's Miles, with the swagger, and the sword tricks, and you want to learn from him, and eventually you think you mean something to him, hmm? But you don't." Alec says, as he and Charlie keep walking around each other, sizing each other up, "He couldn't give a crap about you, you're a means to an end, you're meat for the grinder." Alec reveals.

"He wouldn't do that to me." Charlie reveals.

"What makes you so special, Princess?" Alec asks, seeing no reason while Miles wouldn't do to her exactly what he said.

"He's my Uncle, for one." Charlie reveals, and the second she says the words they feel completely wrong to her, almost like a betrayal, but at the same time she knows she's not ready to say the truth out loud, not yet anyway.

"Really? You're one of Rachel Matheson's daughters?" Alec says, looking a Charlie in surprise, "You know what Miles did to her?" Alec asks, sounding surprised, "You don't think he'd hurt you? Huh? Ask him what he did to your Mom sometimes." Alec says, causing Charlie to feel completely confused, as she gets a sinking feeling, as she is pretty sure that Alec is not talking about what happened between them before the blackout.

Due to Charlie being so surprised, Alec uses that to his advantage, and flees, with the bomb.

* * *

While Charlie is talking to Alec Miles has been lead into the office of the Georgia Republic's president, someone that Miles knows, very well.

"Miles Matheson." The president greats.

"Madam President." Miles greats, "May I just say, that was a crap-load of stairs." Miles reveals.

"Charming as ever." President Foster responds, "I suppose you're gonna tell me you didn't kill that policeman." She assumes.

"Nope." Miles answers, "But the man who did, he's your problem." Miles reveals.

"He's a hell of a problem." President Foster reveals, showing Miles a note, "Little mash note from Sebastian, "Dear citizens, our fight is not with you. It is with your leaders who insist upon war. If the Georgia federation does not offer an unconditional surrender by midnight tonight, he's going to detonate a nuke." President foster reads, becoming ore annoyed the more she reads.

"You must have heard he got power." Miles comments.

"Mm, but a nuclear bomb? And he's deranged enough to use it." President foster says, sounding annoyed.

"Kelly, he wants your real estate, you know that." Miles says, taking a few steps closer to Kelly, but stopping when her guards react, "let me out of here, I can help." Miles requests.

"I should trust you?" Kelly asks, walking over to Miles, "I should slit you wide open." She says, putting a knife to Miles's crotch. "You killed how many of my troops?" Kelly asks.

"That was a long time ago." Miles says, trying to find an excuse.

"And what about what you did to me, personally?" Kelly asks.

"Kelly, the guy who brought this bomb here, I trained him, I can stop him, and hell, if I'm wrong, we're all in the same dust cloud anyway." Miles tells President Foster, hoping that he can get her to agree.

* * *

A while after Charlie's conversation with Alec, it is now night and Charlie has managed to find her way back to Melia and Nora, and when she saw them she told them that she saw Alec.

"You saw Alec? What happened?" Nora asks concerned, as she, Melia, and Charlie walk past people who are fleeing the city, "What did he say?

"He didn't say anything, all right." Charlie says, and as she does Melia is pretty positive that her sister is lying.

"We don't have a lot of time, how we gonna get Miles?" Melia asks, making a note to ask her sister what happened once they've dealt with the nuclear weapon that is about to go off.

"Maybe we don't." Nora answers, causing Melia and Charlie to look at her in shock, "Maybe we just gotta find that bomb."

"Well, thank you, Nora." Miles says, walking up to the group, "I appreciate the loyalty." Miles says, sounding sarcastic, "Come on, I've been looking all over for you guys." Miles says, and once he does the four of them start to search, but instead of running towards the main city Miles leads them towards the gate.

"Miles, you think the bomb is here?" Nora asks, sounding a little doubtful about that.

"Alec's gonna detonate where the people are. They're not in the city anymore, they're here." Miles explains, "It's gotta be here." Miles says, and they all start to look, as they do Miles sees Alec and so he goes running, with Melia, Nora, and Charlie right behind him.

* * *

At Doctor Warren's house, while Miles and the others are searching for the Nuke, Rachel has waited until everyone else has fallen asleep, and once she is sure she they have she has started to search through Doctor Warren's books, trying to find her journal.

"Rachel?" Doctor Warren asks, sounding surprised, holding a lamp, and the device used to boil the men earlier, "Rachel, what do you think you're doing?" Doctor Warren asks.

"We have killed too many people. We have to stop this thing." Rachel reveals, meaning that completely.

"This thing kept your son alive, and only now you're asking me to sacrifice my family?" Doctor Warren says, giving Rachel a disapproving look.

"My son is not alive." Rachel says, sadly, "I did awful things for him, and he's dead." Rachel reveals, her voice breaking, "None, none of it mattered." Rachel reveals.

"And you're saying to save him, you wouldn't have done it all again?" Doctor Warren asks.

"No." Rachel says, starting to cry, "I wouldn't. I would, I would, hate myself, but no." she reveals.

"I don't believe you." Doctor Warren says, "I'm so disappointed in you." Doctor Warren says, and as she does she goes to use the device on Rachel.

"Don't…" Rachel requests.

"Jane." A voice says, and both Rachel and Doctor Warren turn to see Beth, "Is this true?"

"Beth, please listen…" Doctor Warren starts to say.

"This whole time, you've known how to turn the power back on?" Beth asks, sounding shocked.

"If I do this, you will die." Doctor Warren reveals.

"Give her what she wants." Beth requests.

"Beth, no." Doctor Warren says, her voice breaking.

"If you don't help her, I swear I will slash my wrists, then you won't have anything to worry about." Beth says, meaning that completely, "Give her what she wants." Beth says, and as she does Doctor Warren walks over to the bookshelf, grabs a journal out and hands it to Rachel.

"This will tell you everything you need to know." Doctor Warren reveals, "Now get out, and don't come back." She says, before walking away from Rachel

* * *

In Atlanta Charlie, Miles, Melia, and Nora have followed Alec to a building, and once they were all inside, the four of them split up, going in different directions, Melia and Nora pulling their swords while Charlie is ready to fire the small crossbow that she stole from the Georgian solider.

Not long after he separated from his daughters, and Nora, Miles finds Alec, bleeding sitting by the bomb, clearly waiting for instructs.

"So, they let you go, huh?" Alec asks.

"You really gonna blow yourself up? All those people out there?" Miles asks, hoping that he can get through to Alec.

"That's the job, Miles" Alec says, as he stands up, clearly having difficulty with that. "Job comes first, that's what you taught me." Alec reminds him, as he flips a switch on the bomb

"Yeah, I was wrong." Miles reveals.

"See, now that doesn't sound like the general Matheson I know." Alec reveals, walking towards Miles.

"I'm trying really hard not to be him." Miles reveals, as that is what he promised Rachel, that's what Melia and Charlie deserve.

"No. you were right." Alec reveals, "See, it took me a while to figure it out, but you had to give me up, otherwise it would have been war." Alec says.

"No, I should have been looking out for you." Miles reveals, starting to get upset, actually showing that, "I should have protected you."

"No! Don't tell me that." Alec says, as he walks towards Miles, "You sent me to Texas, man. Miles. All those years, and I did it, oh I did it. I did it for the republic, I didn't it for you, and I come back and you're gone? Like it was all some mistake, like it was all for nothing." Alec says, but before Miles can say anything they both hear,

"Strike team, this is Philadelphia, your mission is a go, detonate, repeat detonate." A voice says as Miles and Alec start to fight.

For the next few minutes Miles and Alec fight, both hearing the order to detonate, coming from Bass himself more than once, come through the machine, but they both continue fighting, Miles doing everything he can to keep Alec away from the bomb.

"Come on, Alec, don't do it." Miles requests, as he doesn't want to have to kill Alec.

"You did this!" Alec reveals, and then before Alec can kill Miles, Miles kills him, with the knife that he gave Alec many years ago, just as Charlie and Melia run into view.

* * *

A little while later Miles is sitting by himself staring at the knife, and holding the pendent, and as he puts the knife back in his holster Charlie walks up.

"I need to ask you something, about Alec." Charlie reveals.

"Not now." Miles requests, as the last thing he wants to do right now is talk about Alec.

"He said you did something to my mom, and form the way he talked it didn't sound like he meant what you already told me." Charlie admits, "What's he talking about?" Charlie asks curious.

"It doesn't matter." Miles says, and as he does, Melia, who notices something is going on starts to walk over.

"Miles, I just want to know the truth." Charlie admits.

"The truth is, people count on me, and they get hurt." Miles reveals, knowing that all too well that's why he's been trying so hard not to hurt Melia and Charlie, but he is sure that he will, "You want to know why? Because I hurt them, and I don't even think twice about it." Miles reveals, "That's who I am, Charlie, now get the hell away from me." Miles says, sounding angry, and as she gets close enough Melia hears her father's last comment, but nothing else.

"President Foster wants to see you." A Georgian solider says to Miles and once he does Miles gets up and walks away from his daughters.

"What the hell was that?" Melia asks her sister, feeling confused.

"He did something, Melia, to our Mom, more than we know." Charlie reveals, "I just wanted to know what, and you should too." Charlie informs her sister, before walking away.

"Great, just great." Melia mutters to herself, pushing back her hair.

* * *

A few minutes after leaving his daughters Miles walks into President foster's office, where he sees the dismantled bomb on the desk.

"Where's the rest of it?" President foster asks, "The radioactive material, Miles, where is it?" she asks.

"Why? So you can build a nuke of your own?" Miles asks, having no intention of allowing that.

"Monroe knows he can't take me on the ground. My men outnumber his two to one, I'm supposed to run and hide because he has power? Well sweetheart, I have money." President Foster reveals, "I've got tall ships in Savannah, aid from England, his third-world ass is gonna mess with me/ well, if he wants all-out war, he's got it." President foster reveals.

"Have fun with that." Miles says, sounding slightly sarcastic, "If you excuse me." Miles says, going to leave.

"Hold on, Miles." President Foster says, causing Miles to turn around, "My men will attack his southern border, I want you and your rebels to hit Monroe from the inside, open up a second front." President Foster requests.

"Kelly, I don't have that kind of manpower, on my best day." Miles reveals, and as he does Kelly leads Miles out to the balcony where there are a lot of Georgian soldiers, grabbing weapons.

"A couple hundred men, a thousand guns." Kelly reveals, "All yours. What do you say, Miles? Ready to be a General again?" she asks as Miles just stares at the weapons, and men, that are being offered to him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

* * *

It has been a few weeks since President Foster offered Miles men, and weapons, and ever since the then Rebels, with Georgia's help have been constantly fighting back against Monroe, winning a lot of little battles.

One of those battels has recently ended and because of that Miles is in his camp, at the latest Rebel base, drinking with Jim, when a Georgian Solider walks in.

"Sir." The solider greats.

"Captain Dixon." Miles responds, the annoyance clear in his voice to anyone who knows him.

"May I say the Georgia Federation appreciates your efforts today." Dixon says.

"The report, Captain?" Miles asks, really not wanting to deal with Dixon longer than he has to.

"No militia survivors." Dixon answers.

"Losses?" Jim asks.

"Nine rebels, thirteen Georgian's." Dixon explains, "Still, it's a hell of a victory." He reveals.

"Thank you for the report." Miles instructs, and once he does Dixon leaves.

"I hate that son of a bitch." Jim reveals, "The only reason Foster has him here is to keep an eye on us." Jim comments.

"We want her army. He's the string attached." Miles says, pointing in the opening to the tent that Dixon just left through.

"Miles, lighten up, we won." Jim reminds his old friend.

"Took us twenty-two men to do it." Miles says, "And one of those twenty two meant a hell of a lot to my daughter." Miles reveals, not realising that he said the truth to someone who didn't know it.

"Melia's your daughter?" Jim asks, looking at Miles in surprise.

 _Three Hours Earlier_

 _The Battle between the Monroe Militia and the Rebel-Georgian Coalition was in full swing. As they had learnt that they fight better together Melia and Greg were fighting side by side, both switching between using guns and swords, though Melia was using her sword more than a gun, as she is better at close combat._

 _As Melia fought with a Militia Solider, both of them using swords, Greg, who was nearby saw another Militia Solider point a gun at Melia's back, just as Melia took down the solider she was fighting._

" _MELIA! Greg yelled, terrified, as he run towards Melia, and he managed to get to Melia in time to push her out of the way off the bullet, causing her to fall to the ground, but in doing so the bullet hit him, in the chest._

 _It took Melia a few seconds to realise what happened, "GREG!" Melia yelled in horror as she hurried to her friends' side, as bullets flew around her, "Greg, hey, talk to me." Melia said as she got to Greg, and pulled his head onto her lap._

" _Melia?" Greg asked, clearly weak._

" _Yeah, I'm here, and you're gonna be okay." Melia said, as tears came to her eyes._

" _Optimism doesn't suit you." Greg revealed, it having been clear that he meant that, "Melia….." he started to say._

" _Save your energy." Melia told him, "MEDIC, I NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE." Melia yelled, "Just hold on Greg, okay." Melia asked._

" _Keep fighting, Melia." Greg requested, as he struggled with each word, "Always keep fighting…. it's who you are…. It's Why I…. why I…" He said before he closed his eyes for the last time, without saying what he was going to say._

" _Greg? Greg?" Melia asked, her voice breaking, but Greg didn't open his eyes. As she felt a bullet graze against her shoulder Melia knew exactly what she had to do and so she gently laid Greg on the ground, before she picked up her sword, and the Militia soldier's rifle._

 _Once she had the rifles Melia did what she did best, she fought back, not letting grief, or pain stop her, in fact until all the Militia Soldiers were dead Melia didn't stop fighting for a second._

* * *

After the battle ended Melia walked back to Greg, and just sat down next to his body, and took his hand, and ever since she did that Melia has been doing exactly that, just sitting by her friend's body.

For the last three hours Charlie has felt her worry for her sister grow, so once she finished collecting weapons Charlie collected a blanket and walked over to her sister, who she squatted down in front of.

"Melia?" Charlie asks her sister, who seems to look right through her, "I'm so sorry." Charlie tells her sister actually meaning that as while she hated Greg she knew what he meant to her sister, so she knows how hurt she must be right now, "I got a blanket, and I'm gonna cover him, okay?" Charlie asks her sister, who doesn't respond, not that Charlie was really expecting it, and so hesitantly, as she is watching Melia out of one eye, Charlie covers Greg with the blanket, and carefully removes her sisters hand from Greg's, "Melia, I'm gonna take you to our tent, you've got some wounds I need to look at, but I need your help. I need you to stand up for me, okay?" Charlie asks, and once more her sister doesn't even act like she heard, and so Charlie stands up, and once she is standing Charlie basically pulls her sister up, and proceeds to basically carry her sister to the tent they share.

* * *

Due to the fact that she was basically carrying her little sister it took Charlie a good five minutes to get her sister to their tent, and once she was there Charlie helped Melia sit down on one of the cots.

"I'm gonna grab some water, I'll be right back." Charlie promises her sister, before she leaves.

As Charlie walks out of the tent she almost walks straight into Nora, who is just outside.

"How is she?" Nora asks, clearly concerned.

"Not good." Charlie admits, "She's numb, or something, I had to basically carry her here." Charlie reveals, it being more than clear that she is worried about her sister, and her answer causes Nora to frown.

"Is she hurt?" Nora asks.

"Not sure, I'm gonna clean her up and check." Charlie explains.

"Do you want me to get a medic? Just in case?" Nora asks, wanting to do something to help.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Charlie admits, "Not right now at least, you know Melia's trust issues." Charlie says, being pretty sure that if she lets someone Melia doesn't trust in the tent with her right now it won't end well.

"Yeah." Nora says with a nod, "I'll be nearby, if she has some wounds that need more treating than you can handle I can do it."

"Thanks, Nora, really." Charlie tells her, feeling incredibly grateful right now.

"Why don't I go get the supplies." Nora offers, "You should go back to your sister."

"That would be good, thank you." Charlie says, before heading back into the tent she shares with her sister.

Once she walks back into the tent Charlie sits down across from her sister, "Nora's gone to get us supplies, than I can help you get cleaned up." Charlie tells her sister, "I'm here, Melia, alright, I'm right here." Charlie promises her sister, as she pushes her sisters hair back, wishing that Melia would give some kind of sign that she heard her.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Charlie basically carried her little sister to their tent and in that time she and Nora have cleaned Melia up and helped her with her injuries, and just proceeded to stay with her, and in in that entire time Melia has just been in that same numb like state she's been in since she sat down with Greg's body after the battle.

As Charlie and Nora hear the opening to the tent open they both turn as Miles walks in.

"How is she?" Miles asks, and as he does it is clear that he is concerned.

"Not good." Charlie answers, "She's numb or something, hasn't said a single word." She says, it being more than clear that she is worried about her little sister.

"I treated two bullet grazes and a slash from a sword and she didn't even react." Nora reveals.

"Give me some time." Miles says, before walking over to his youngest daughter.

"Let's give them some privacy." Nora suggests, looking at Charlie, "You haven't eaten, come on." She says, attempting to lead Charlie out of the tent, hearing Nora's words Charlie hesitates for a moment, honestly still angry with Miles about whatever he did to her mom that Alec knows but he won't share, but because she knows her sister needs help Charlie nods and heads out of the tent with Nora, hoping that Miles manages to help Melia.

After Nora and Charlie leave Miles walks closer to his daughter, and sits down right in front of her.

"Hey Kid." Miles greats, not sure what else to say, "I'm sorry about Greg." Miles says, and just like Nora and Charlie said Melia doesn't say anything, or even act like she heard him, "I'm here Melia, no matter what you need, but I need you to talk to me, show me you're in there somewhere." Miles requests, feeling his concern grown, especially after Miles doesn't say anything after about two minutes, "Melia please." Miles says to his daughter.

"He was protecting me." Melia reveals, her voice barely above a whisper, "The solider was aiming for me…. He pushed me out of the way…. he was protecting me." Melia reveals, and as she does Miles can perfectly hear the pain in his daughters' voice.

"It's not your fault, Melia." Miles tells his daughter, being able to tell that she is blaming herself.

"He was protecting me." Melia once more says, actually looking at Miles.

"That doesn't make what happened to him your fault." Miles says, leaning forward, "Melia the person to blame is the person who shot him… and Monroe. This was their fault, not yours." Miles assures his daughter.

"But…." Melia starts to say.

"Greg made his choice." Miles tells his daughter, "He choose to push you out of the way." Miles says, honestly being grateful of that fact, "He wouldn't want you to blame yourself, I know you know that." Miles says, having no idea if what he is saying is even helping, but he needs to say something.

"He told me to keep fighting." Melia says, tears coming to her eyes, "And I know I've gotta, and I wanna, but Miles, it hurts. It hurts so much." Melia reveals, as she starts to cry.

"I know." Miles says, leaning forward and hugging his daughter, "I know, Melia." Miles says, holding his daughter and kissing the top of her head, as Melia completely breaks down and cries in her father's arms, Miles wishing that there was something he could do to help his daughter with her pain, but he knows that there's not so he just keeps holding her.

* * *

Hours later, in Philadelphia, it is nightfall and Bass is getting briefed about what is going on by Jeremy Baker.

"So, let me see if I got this straight. They've taken our forts at Carbondale and Marion?" Bass asks, feeling angry.

"And Evansville, Sir." Jeremy explains.

"So, the rebels are winning." Bass realises.

"Well, it's not just the rebels, they've been helped by the peach-eaters, and I wouldn't exactly say that they winning." Jeremy comments, doing so partly because he believes that, and partly because he doesn't want Monroe to get angry.

"Really?" Bass asks, sounding disapproving, "What would you call it?" Bass asks curious.

"A few little setbacks." Jeremy says, smiling slightly.

"From Miles." Bass says, still sounding shocked about that, "Miles is leading them. Sure, he's starting out small, I remember when our forces were small too." Bass admits, "Look what he turned that into." Bass says, "we have to kill him now, not net week, not next month, now." Bass says, meaning that.

"Well, he's not gonna be easy to find, Sir. We've tried that." Jeremy points out.

"We're not gonna find him, Captain. He's gonna find us." Bass reveals, already having a plan.

* * *

Far away from Philadelphia, Rachel, and Aaron have been smuggled into the Plains nation by boat, and once they climb out of the boat Rachel pays the man who smuggled them across the border, and then the two of them once more continues to walk.

* * *

At the Rebel-Georgian Coalition most of the camp is asleep, getting some much needed rest, but Melia is wide awake in the tent she shares with Charlie, who tried to stay away, but feel asleep a few minutes earlier.

As everyone else sleeps Melia is just staring at the knife that Greg gave her before she went to Georgia, a knife she never did end up giving back, and remembering.

 _Fourteen Years Post Blackout_

 _At the Sylvania Estates Greg was sitting on a car, just outside the fence when Melia jumped down from the top of the fence, and sat next to him._

" _You're late." Greg said._

" _Yeah, blame Charlie, she took forever to fall asleep." Melia admitted._

" _Think she did it on purpose?" Greg asked curious._

" _Probably." Melia admitted, "You decide when you're leaving?" she asked curious._

" _Yeah." Greg confirmed, with a nod, "I'm leaving tomorrow, Melia." He revealed, as he turned to look at her._

" _WHAT?" Melia asked, sounding shocked, "Why so soon?"_

" _I've handled everything I've had to handle, and I know, with you, that the group is in good hands, it's time." Greg explained._

" _Do you really think you're gonna be able to find your aunt?" Melia asked curious, as she very much doubted it._

" _I don't know, but I've gotta try, it's what I got to do right now, Melia." Greg revealed, not lying as he knew he had to try to join the rebels, it was what he had to do._

" _Well, I guess it's a good thing I stole this." Melia said, pulling a flask out of her pocket, "If this is goodbye, then we gotta do it properly."_

" _Where'd you get that?" Greg asked curious._

" _Stole it from my Dad, I doubt he'll notice it is gone." Melia said before she takes a drink, and hands the flask to Greg._

" _I'm gonna miss you Melia, more than anyone." Greg said, it having been clear that he meant that completely._

" _I'll miss you too." Melia responded as Greg took a drink, before he handed the flask back, "You know, there are things I want to say, but talking's never really been my strong suit."_

" _We could fight, that's always been how we communicate best." Greg said, and Melia laughed._

" _Somehow I don't think you getting your ass kicked would be a good way for your last night to go." Melia revealed, as she smirked._

" _What, you wouldn't go easy on me?" Greg asked, as he leaned in._

" _Never." Melia responded._

" _That's my girl." Greg said, and the two of them exchanged grins as they drifted into silence._

 _End of Flashback_

"And I still am." Melia mutters to herself, as she looks down at the knife, and sees a single tear drop onto the blade.

* * *

The next morning Bass and some of his men have taken the Helicopters to a small town, a town which Bass knows perfectly well.

"Order, Sir?" Jeremy asks, as Bass starts to walk around.

"Round them all up." Bass instructs.

"Yes Sir." Jeremy says, and he turns around to walk away, but turns back around, "It's a nice little town, General." Jeremy admits, "Welcome Home." He says, before walking away.

* * *

In the Plains Nation Rachel is sitting at the table, going through Doctor Warren's journal when Aaron puts food down next to her.

"Thank you." Rachel says, not looking up from what she is doing, as she is completely focused on the journal.

"Doctor Warren's little diary making any sense?" Aaron asks curious.

"It's kind of like Da Vinci on meth." Rachel reveals, "It's gonna take me a while to translate." Rachel explains.

"Well, maybe I can help." Aaron offers.

"You could get supplies." Rachel says, having never once looked up from the journal.

"Right." Aaron says, standing up, "Two doctorates from MIT, but I'll just I'll go shopping, super." Aaron says, before he starts to walk away, and within a few minutes he sees someone he never thought he'd see again, his ex-wife.

* * *

At the Rebel-Georgian camp Charlie, who would rather be with her sister, but Melia asked for some time alone, is in a tent taking inventory of the guns they collected from the day before when Miles walks in.

"So, how'd we do?" Miles asks curious.

"Three dozen enemy rifles." Charlie reveals.

"You did good out there yesterday." Miles says, meaning that, and having not done so before now as he and Charlie have both been busy helping Melia, "You all right?" Miles asks.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Charlie asks, as she knows she didn't lose anyone she cares about in the battle.

"Because we've been fighting nonstop, and that can you know, mess with your head." Miles reveals, trying to be there for his daughter, "So if you ever want to…" Miles starts to say.

"I'm sorry, could we not do this." Charlie requests, cutting Miles's off.

"What?" Miles asks, feeling confused.

"You want to talk? Let's talk about what happened between you and My Mom, about whatever it was that Alec was talking about." Charlie requests, but before Miles can say something, or avoiding saying something a Georgian solider walks in.

"General Matheson, we found a Militia runner about ten miles away. Says he's been looking everywhere for you." The solider explains.

For a second Miles hesitates, as even though he really doesn't want to explain he knows he owes Charlie the truth, but instead of talking to her he heads out of the tent.

After Miles leaves Charlie waits about a minute before she puts the gun she is checking down and goes in search of her little sister.

* * *

After a little bit of searching Charlie finds her little sister throwing knifes at one of the targets that the rebels have set up, Melia perfectly hitting the target every time, though she us purposely not using the knife Greg gave her.

"Do you really think now is a good time to be doing that?" Charlie asks her sister, clearly concerned.

"I think now's the perfect time to do this." Melia tells her sister, as she throws another knife.

"Melia, about Greg…." Charlie starts to say.

"Don't start Charlie, I know you hated him." Melia tells her sister.

"Melia…" Charlie starts to say, taking a step towards her sister.

"But I loved him." Melia reveals, acting like she didn't even hear her sisters interruption.

"I know, and that's why I'm sorry." Charlie admits, "Because I know what he meant to you, and I'm sorry that you're in pain, I want to help, If I can." Charlie admits.

"You can't." Melia says, before throwing another knife.

"Let me try, talk to me, Melia." Charlie tells her sister, reaching out and putting her hand on her sisters solider, "Whatever it is, whatever's going through your head, just tell me."

"I keep remembering a conversation we had once." Melia admits.

"When?" Charlie asks curious.

"A couple of years ago." Melia answers, "We were talking after training, got on the topic of how we'd like to die, if we could choose." Melia says, knowing that the conversation wasn't as morbid as it sounds.

"Melia…." Charlie starts to say, knowing that this isn't exactly the conversation she wanted to have as she wanted to help her sister, not make things worse.

"We both agreed that we'd want to die fighting." Melia reveals, pain in her voice, "You might not think practicing knife throwing is the right thing for me to do right now, but it is, coz I need to be better." Melia reveals, "We're at war, Charlie, Greg died fighting this war and the least I can do is fight the war that he can't fight anymore." Melia reveals, and as she does Charlie remembers the words she said to their mother not that long ago, and as she has no idea what else to say Charlie just hugs her little sister, holding her tight.

* * *

While Charlie and Melia are talking Miles is in the tent with the Militia runner, who wants to talk to him alone, and because of that he has sent everyone else out.

"General Monroe has asked you to meet him in your hometown by dawn." The Militia runner explains.

"And why would I do that?" Miles asks, not seeing why.

"Sir, I was asked to recite the next part word for world from the General, so forgive me." The runner requests.

"Go ahead." Miles says, knowing that whatever is said isn't the kid's fault, but Bass's.

"Miles you are to come alone, and you will turn yourself in to me or else I'm gonna kill everyone in our hometown, I swear to god, anyone you ever loved or cared about will die, just because they know you, starting with… Emma." The runner reveals, and with every word that is said Miles feels his anger growing.

* * *

A little while after their conversation about Greg Melia and Charlie are walking between the various tents when they hear the sound of someone being beaten up and because of that both sisters exchange looks and head into the tent where they find Nora, Dixon, Jim, and some other Georgian soldiers with a Militia Runner who is being beaten.

"What's going on?" Charlie asks, sounding surprised.

"Where's Miles?" Melia asks, sounding worried.

"Snuck out a few hours ago." Nora explains.

"Where'd he go?" Charlie and Melia ask together, as Dixon punches the Milita runner once more.

"The girls asked you a question." Dixon says, "You gonna answer or not?" he asks.

"All right, all right, you will tell us everything. You understand." Jim says, completely meaning that.

* * *

A few minutes later, just as Jim said he would, the Militia runner has explained everything he knows about Miles, and where he is.

"We've got to go after him." Charlie says.

"We will." Nora says.

"Do you know the town?" Melia asks, looking at Nora.

"I know how to get there." Nora explains, "But to catch up with Miles we've gotta leave fast."

"Charlie and I need to grab our packs then we can go." Melia reveals.

"Melia, are you sure that's a good idea?" Jim asks, looking concerned, "Maybe you should stay here, after yesterday…." He starts to say.

"This is my… Miles, I'm going." Melia reveals, it being clear to Melia, Nora, and Charlie, that Melia may have just been close to calling Miles Dad, "You can try and stop me if you want Jim, but I'm pretty sure that won't end well, for either of us." Melia reveals and as she does Jim realises that she is just like her father.

"Charlie and Melia come, Jim." Nora says, putting an end to a fight before it can begin, "It's what Miles would want." She says, and as she does she gives Jim a look, which makes it clear that they're not gonna argue about this, "We leave in five minutes, take the horses." She says, and as she does Melia, and Charlie leave.

"I'm coming with you lot; President Foster would want that." Dixon reveals

"Fine." Jim says, rolling his eyes, "Like Nora said, five minutes." He instructs, and Nora leaves.

* * *

About a minute and a half later Nora, who hurried to collect her own stuff, gets to Melia and Charlie's tent and finds both sisters packing up their stuff.

"You need something, Nora?" Charlie asks concerned.

"A word with Melia. I'll meet you by the horses." Nora explains.

"Sure." Charlie says, grabbing her bag, and heading out.

"You gonna tell me not to go too?" Melia asks, looking up at Nora.

"No, and not just because I know you won't listen." Nora reveals, taking several steps towards Melia, "We're a lot alike Melia, so I know fighting in whatever way you can right now is what you need most, which why I told Jim that you're coming." Nora reveals, "But I need to make sure your heads in the game, because if it's not then I can't let you come because you will get hurt, or die, and that's not gonna happen on my watch." Nora informs Melia, completely meaning that.

"Greg dying hurts, it hurts like hell, but my head's in the game." Melia assures her, "Promise."

"Then come on, let's go help your Dad." Nora says, and once she does Melia nods, grabs her bag, and the two of them head out of the tent.

* * *

In Miles and Bass's Hometown Bass has been to the graves of his family, and his old house, and everywhere he goes he remembers different things, remembers his past that he's been trying so hard to forget.

* * *

A little while after Melia, Charlie, Nora, Jim, and Dixon left the camp the five of them have stopped to collect water.

"Did he really have to come?" Charlie asks, referring to Dixon who is taking forever filling up his water.

"He didn't give us much of a choice." Nora explains.

"Could we maybe ask him to hurry the hell up?" Charlie asks.

"Charlie, Miles will be okay." Nora assures her, being pretty sure that that is what Charlie is worried about.

"I'm not worried about Miles." Charlie reveals, causing Melia to look at her sister, "If Monroe really is there I want to make sure Miles actually kills him this time." She admits, causing Jim to look at her, and once she speaks she walks over to her horse.

"What is going on with her?" Nora asks, looking at Melia, as she was pretty sure that Melia was the Matheson sisters she should be worried about on this trip, not Charlie.

"Long Story." Melia admits, as she knows Charlie is still pissed about Miles not explaining what Alec said, Melia on the other hand has a theory about what he was talking about, and the truth is she doesn't want to know if what she is suspecting is right.

"Do I want to know?" Nora asks curious.

"Probably not." Melia admits, before she heads back to her own horse, while Nora looks between the Matheson sisters, being pretty sure that things are going to be even more complicated than she thought.

* * *

Hours later, it is night in the Plains and Rachel and Aaron have been spending hours looking for Aaron's ex-wife Priscilla. Having found her a little while ago Aaron was disappointed when she wouldn't talk to him, and because of that he is sitting alone, drinking when Rachel walks up to him and sits down next to him.

"Look, we should leave. Where we're going, she's better off without you." Rachel explains.

"You're right, she's better off with that dick." Aaron comments, clearly sarcastic.

"I get it. you think you'll apologise, and everything will be okay. It doesn't work like that, believe me." Rachel reveals.

"Didn't your husband forgive you for cheating on him, with his brother, when he found out?" Aaron asks, with a slight frown.

"I don't know if he ever forgave me, and he certainly never trusted me, not completely." Rachel reveals, knowing that that would be one of the reasons she had no idea about something she's found in the journal, something that she is sure Ben knew.

"But I saw you guys together, you were happy, or as happy as anyone was post the Blackout." Aaron comments.

"For the kids." Rachel reveals, as while things were better post the blackout between her and Ben, because they had to be, they were never how they were before Ben found out about her and Miles, "We had decided to separate before the blackout, we just wanted to get through launching the Nano, but then…."

"Everything went wrong." Aaron finishes.

"Exactly." Rachel reveals, "I'll admit, I'm not the best person to give relationship advice, but I do know a thing or two about how to make things worse after something had gone wrong, and I can tell you that what you're imagining probably isn't going to happen." Rachel reveals.

"You don't know her like I do, Rachel." Aaron says, meaning that, "Something wasn't right, I'm not leaving her again." Aaron says, before leaving.

* * *

In Miles's home town Miles has arrived and as he did he found the place over run with soldiers, which means things aren't going to be easy.

A little way away from where Miles has snuck in, in the building where Bass has locked all the town, Bass is looking out a window, trying to see some sign of his oldest friend who he knows is coming for him.

"He's dead, Bass." A voice says, and Bass turns to see a women that both he and Miles once loved, Emma.

"Who?" Bass asks confused.

"Duane, your men murdered him." Emma says, sounding angry, "God, he didn't deserve to have his brains smashed in." she says.

"I'm sorry." Bass says, walking towards Emma.

"You're sorry?" Emma asks, sounding both shocked and angry, "These aren't strangers, they're your teaches, and your neighbours, please let us go." Emma requests.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Bass says, telling what he believes to be the truth.

"All because of some stupid fight with Miles?" Emma asks, walking closer to Bass, and as she does Bass gives her a surprise look, "Bass, I heard your men whispering about it downstairs, I know. That's way you're doing this? You think he's gonna come?" she asks, and as she does one of Bass's men comes up to her and tries to make her leave, "Wait, wait, wait, wait." Emma requests, "Look, I know that it's been a long time, but I know that you loved me once, and Bass I loved you too."

"Really, and you're just telling me that now?" Bass asks.

"There has to still be a part of you that is you, that is kind and decent, if there is please let us go." Emma request, and as they do they start to hear gunshots and Jeremy appears at the nearby door.

"He's here." Bass says, and he starts to walk away, but then pauses, and looks back at Emma, "It was you, wasn't it?" Bass asks.

"What?" Emma asks.

"You've been putting flowers on my family's grave." Bass realises.

"Yeah." Emma confirms.

"You've got a kind heart, Emma. You see the best in people, you see the best in me." Bass says, telling the truth, "I want to be the Bass you knew, I want to be so badly, you have no idea." Bass says, before kissing Emma, and for about a minute the two of them kiss before breaking apart, "But he's dead." Bass says, before walking away, once more Bass walks a little more before pausing near the door, "Lock everyone in the basement, burn it all down." Bass instructs, before leaving.

* * *

In the Plains Aaron has been trying to find Priscilla, and just when he thinks he isn't going to find her Aaron sees her in the back of a wagon so he hurries over to her.

"Aaron." Priscilla says, "Just go." She requests.

"What is this?" Aaron asks confused, "That's not your husband. What is going on?"

"Aaron, get out of here." Rachel requests.

"Hey." The man who Aaron believes is Priscilla's husband, "She's a fugitive, Pan." The man explains, "Go, just get the hell out of here, okay?" he asks, clearly making a threat.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm leaving." Aaron says, and he starts to leave, but then then turns back and starts to fight, Priscilla joining in by hitting the man with a pipe.

* * *

In Miles's and Bass's hometown Miles has managed to kill some of the Militia soldiers to get inside the building that is currently on fire, though he got shot in the leg, and because of that Miles hears people yelling, and so she runs towards the door.

"Get away from the door! Get back." Miles yells before he shoots the locked door, to get it open, "Let's go, let's go." Miles yells, once he gets the door open and people start to run out of the room, including someone he recognizes.

"Miles." Emma greats.

"Emma." Miles says, sounding surprised, but then he knows what he has to do, "Come on, we've got to move. Follow me, this way." Miles instructs, and everyone goes running, "This way, get down!" Miles instructs, as Militia soldiers start to fire on them.

"What are we gonna do?" Emma asks

"It's good to see you again." Miles says, meaning that.

"Yeah." Emma says, as the group continue to get fired upon, but then the bullets suddenly stop firing.

"Miles!" Both Nora and Jim's voices yell, telling Miles that he is safe.

"Everyone, let's move, let's go, go, go." Miles says, and everyone starts to run, not stopping until they are outside, "Get to the woods behind the high school." Miles instructs, once they are outside.

"What about you?" Emma asks.

"Just go, go." Miles instructs, and once everyone else have ran away Miles walks over to where Nora and Jim are fighting.

"You guys are a sight for sore eyes." Miles says, "Who else is with you?" Miles asks.

"Across the square." Jim answers, and as he does Jim looks over to see both his daughters, and Dixon, firing back at the Militia.

"Okay, stay here. Make sure these people get away." Miles says and he runs over to where his daughters and Dixon are hides behind the same concreate planter box that his youngest daughter is hiding behind.

"Got any ammo?" Charlie asks curious and once she does Miles pulls some ammo out of his pocket and throws it at Charlie, and once she has reloaded her gun, both Melia and Charlie look at each other, and at Melia, and once they do all three of them come out of the places where they have been hiding and start to fire.

"Miles!" Jeremy's voice yells, and then seconds later they hears,

"Come on out." Being said by Bass who comes into view holding a gun on Emma, "We got the gang back together." He says, "Just you, me, and Emma." He says, having positioned himself so that no one would be able to shoot him without shooting Emma, which he knows Miles won't risk, "Just like old times, Right?"

"Take the shot." Dixon informs Miles.

"I can't." Miles answers, "I'll hit her." Miles says, lowering his gun, and honestly, from the look on her father's face Melia perfectly understands why he is not taking the shot.

"Then I'll take it. it's what we came to do, Miles." Charlie reveals, "We came to kill Monroe." Charlie reveals.

"If anyone takes that shot, I swear to God, I'll kill 'em myself." Miles says, and as he does it is clear to both Melia and Charlie that he is telling the complete truth.

"You come out, Miles, or she's dead." Bass says.

"Go ahead, kill her, I don't care." Miles says, completely lying.

"Right, you don't care? You came all this way, but you don't care?" Bass asks, it being more than clear that he doesn't believe Miles, "Count of five, Miles." Bass warns, and as he does Charlie goes to take the shot but Miles gives her a warning look, and puts his hand up at her, "One, two…." He starts to warn out load, and as he does Emma starts to talk to Bass, too quiet for Miles and the others too hear.

For about a minute Bass and Emma talk, and from the look on Bass's face Miles is pretty sure he knows exactly what Emma is telling him, and then suddenly a single shot rings out and Emma falls to the ground, shot by Dixon.

"Miles…." Melia starts to say, not sure how she is going to finish that sentence, but before she can even think of a way Miles turns and shoots Dixon, and then as Bass, still alive, but wounded, is dragged away Miles walks over to Emma and holds her, putting her head on his lap.

* * *

A little while later the towns people are trying to put out the fire and Miles is standing with Emma's body which is on the wagon, while Melia, Charlie, and Nora are standing away from Miles just watching him.

"If Dixon hadn't shot the girl, I would have." Charlie reveals, causing Melia to look at her sister.

"No, you wouldn't." Nora informs her.

"To kill Monroe, I really would have." Charlie reveals, and as she does Melia isn't sure what she would have done as while she knows how important it is to kill Monroe, she could tell that Emma is someone who means a lot to Miles, and after what just happened with Greg she isn't sure she could have caused Miles to be the kind of pain he is in now.

Over where Miles is Jim walks up to him.

"She meant something to you, huh?" Jim asks.

"I used to be engaged to her." Miles reveals, as he covers Emma with the blanket,

"If this how Monroe wants to fight, he's got it." Miles reveals, telling the complete truth, "He has no idea what he's in for." Bass reveals, before walking away, or more specifically, marching away.

* * *

In the Plains Aaron is sitting with Priscilla, helping her with her injuries, as Rachel watches on.

"So that guy was a bounty hunter?" Aaron asks, "What'd he want you for?" he asks.

"It's the Monroe Republic that wants me…. For Murder." Bass reveals.

"What? What happened?" Aaron asks, sounding shocked as that doesn't sound like the Priscilla he knows.

"He tried to hurt someone I care about." Priscilla reveals.

"Priscilla, I have to stay this…" Aaron starts to say.

"No, you don't." Priscilla says, meaning that completely.

"I am sorry. I never should have left you. I thought I was gonna get you killed." Aaron reveals.

"Aaron, please…" Priscilla says, really not wanting Aaron to continue with what he is going to say.

"I was just trying to protect you." Aaron reveals.

"You were protecting me?" Priscilla says, sounding shocked, "Everyone you left me with, they died." She reveals, "I was alone, Aaron."

"I wish I could take it back. You have no idea." Aaron admits.

"It's okay, look It's okay." Priscilla assures her.

"Come with us." Aaron requests.

"I can't." Priscilla admits.

"Then I'll go with you." Aaron says.

"Aaron, I have a family." Priscilla reveals, to Aaron's shock, "That Sergeant I stabbed, he was coming after my daughter. She's eleven."

"Is she okay?" Aaron asks, sounding worried.

"Yeah she is." Priscilla assures him.

"My family got to Texas." Priscilla reveals, "They're, um, waiting for me."

"Well, then you have to get back to them." Aaron says, meaning that.

"I want you to know I love you, Aaron." Pricilla says, "I always will, don't worry about me, anymore." Priscilla says, before getting up and leaving Aaron.

* * *

As soon as Miles covered Emma he, Melia, Charlie, Jim, and Nora started riding back to the camp. It has been a little while since the group arrived back at the camp, and one she was sure that Charlie was as sleep Melia has snuck out of the tent they share and headed to where she expects to find her father. Due to everything that has happened Melia feels pretty confident in the assumption that her father won't be sleeping and, so she heads not to not the tent her father sleeps in, but the area he works out of.

"Miles?" Melia asks, as she walks into that tent.

"I'm not great company right now, Melia." Miles tells his daughter.

"And you think I am?" Melia says, walking over and sitting down across form her father, who is drinking.

"You should go." Miles tells his daughter, "Right now you, and Charlie, should be as far away from me as possible." He says, it being more than clear that he completely means that.

"No." Melia says, simply.

"Amelia…." Miles says, in a warning tone of voice, trying to hold in the anger he's been feeling for hours as the last thing he wants right now is to explode at Melia.

"You can call me Amelia all you want Miles, you can even add my middle name to it, but I'm not going anywhere." Melia reveals, leaning forward slightly, "I'm not going anywhere because I know how much I'm hurting right now, and I saw the look on your face when Emma was shot so I know how much you're hurting, and I'm not going to leave you alone to drown in that pain." Melia reveals, "I'm gonna sit here and if you want to talk then great, but if not then I'm still gonna sit here, I'm not leaving you alone Miles, not right now." Melia reveals, leaning back in her chair and putting her feet up on the table, it being more than clear to her father that she isn't going anywhere.

"You're damn stubborn, you know that." Miles tells his daughter, torn between annoyance and pride.

"Well considering I got it from you I'm pretty sure you only have yourself to blame." Melia says, with a slight smirk.

"Actually, your stubbornness is something you got from both me and your mom, which makes it so much worse." Miles reveals, before he takes another drink, and as he does father and daughter drift into silence as they sit together, both of them feeling incredible amounts of pain, but just being in each other's presence is helping.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

* * *

It has been a little while since Emma was killed and ever since Miles has been acting more ruthless, and from the way he is acting both Melia and Charlie are pretty sure that they are seeing not Miles Matheson, but General Matheson.

It's mid-morning and a lot of the Rebels and Georgian Soldiers are standing around watching as Miles talks to a Militia Solider who has been taken.

"I gotta say, Pete, I thought I trained you better than this." Miles admits, "You let this guy capture you?" he asks, referring to Jason.

"You could let me go." Pete suggests.

"So, I should show you Mercy? That what Monroe's doing? Is he showing me Mercy?" Miles asks, "No. Monroe is a rabid dog, and he's only getting worse." Miles says, knowing that, "So, I'm gonna put him down, god help anyone who gets in my way." Miles says, completely meaning that, "Now, I'm gonna ask you one last time, Pete." Miles reveals, "You're gonna tell me what you know, or are you in my way too?" he asks.

"I'm not a traitor." Pete reveals, laughing slightly, "Like you said, you trained me better than that." He reveals

"Bag or no bag?" Miles asks.

"No bag." Pete answers, and once he does Miles starts to walk away as Pete is executed by firing squad.

* * *

About ten minutes later Miles is sitting in his office, drinking, when one of the Georgian soldiers walks in.

"Sir, Georgian reinforcements are here." The solider says.

"What reinforcements?" Miles asks, feeling confused.

"Mine." A voice says, and the second he hears it, because he recognizes it, Miles pulls his gun and points it at Tom Neville.

"Easy there, Tex." Neville says, "This is a letter I'm reaching for." He reveals, as he reaches into his shirt to pull out a letter.

"What is it?" Miles asks.

"From President foster, check the seal. It's legit." Tom says as Miles takes the letter, and opens it, "I hate to see your lips move while you read, so I'll paraphrase; I'm now a commissioned officer of the Georgia Federation." Tom reveals.

"You gotta be kidding me." Miles says, feeling completely shocked.

"Now we're partners, Miles." Tom reveals.

"Tom, I'm gonna kill you." Miles says, completely meaning that as after everything that has happened that is the least Tom deserves.

"Foster won't like it." Tom admits,

"Yeah, well, I don't take orders from her." Miles reveals, "And I certainly don't take 'em from you."

"True, but she has provided your adorable rebel cause with a steady stream of men and guns." Tom points out, "If you don't work with me, I'll take it all back, and you can go back to being the general of my nuts." Tom says, "Besides, we got an important job to do." He reveals.

"Nothing's that important." Miles says, believing that.

"Monroe is weaponizing Anthrax." Tom says, and the second he speaks Miles realises that he was wrong, "Do I have your attention now? One Doctor Ethan Camp, he's in charge of the program. They can't make it without him, so wanna go get him?"

* * *

While her father is talking to Neville, and finding out what is going on, Melia is with a group of six rebels, all older than her but either younger or the same as age Charlie, and she is giving them fight lessons, something which she has been spending basically all her time doing since Greg was killed.

"Okay, stop Oliver." Melia instructs, talking to a boy who is one of the older rebels, "You're leaving yourself wide open, Katie could easily slice your left side if she wanted."

"I am not!" Oliver objects, "I've fought more than you Matheson, I know what I'm doing." He says, clearly annoyed.

"You sure about that?" Melia asks, keeping her voice natural as she has faced Oliver's type before and knows what to do and that it will be reacted to in one of two ways.

"Yeah. I am." Oliver assures her.

"Okay." Melia says, "Katie, step back, and watch this carefully." Melia requests, talking to a girl who is about nineteen years old.

"Sure." Katie says, before walking away from Melia and Oliver.

"Fight the way you think is best." Melia tells Oliver as she pulls her sword, keeping her face natural even though she really wants to smirk as she knows that Oliver has no idea what he is getting himself into.

"Happily." Oliver responds, and as he does he and Melia start to fight with their swords, causing all the rebels that Melia has been instructing to stop what they are doing and watch.

In less than a minute Melia manages to get the upper hand in the fight, and exploiting the same weakness that she pointed out Melia manages to knock Oliver's sword out of his hand, and put her blade to his left side, it being clear that she could easily slice deep into his torso if she wanted.

"Everything I say, I say for a reason, Oliver." Melia reveals, before she moves her sword away, and looks at Oliver, not just everyone, "I'm trying to help you all survive, but you don't have to listen to me if you don't want to." Melia says, looking between everyone, "You asked me to help you and I happily will, but you all need to know that when I give advice I'm doing it to try and help. If you don't like it, or don't think it makes sense, or don't want to be taught to fight by a teenage girl, then I really don't care, because the one thing you can all be sure of is that everything I'm doing I'm doing to help you all keep living, keep fighting another day, and I'll keep doing that whether you like it or not." Melia instructs, "Go again." Melia instructs, and as she does she walks away again allowing Katie to walk back over to Oliver.

On the other side of the open clearing that Melia is training the young rebels in Nora, Charlie, and Jason are standing together watching what Melia is doing, and all of them heard the little speech Melia gave.

"She's good at that." Nora says, sounding impressed.

"She had a lot of practice." Charlie reveals, as she never saw her sister when she was in charge of the fight club, but she gets it now, realises how much at home her sister is when she is teaching others to fight.

"She has?" Jason asks curious.

"Melia ran a fight club back home." Charlie explains, "Greg left her in charge when he left, she ran it for a year, was apart of it for even longer."

"She seems like a natural." Jason admits, and as he does Miles walks up.

"You three, grab your crap." Miles says, it being more than clear who he is talking to.

"What's going on?" Nora asks.

"Monroe's making anthrax, we've got to stop it." Miles explains, "And to do it, we're working with Tom Neville." He reveals, figuring that the 'rip the Band-Aid' strategy is best.

"WHAT?" Charlie, Melia, and Nora ask completely shocked.

"He's with Georgia now." Miles reveals.

"Of course, he is." Jason says, sounding bitter but not overly surprised.

"Get what you need and then we're heading to the docks." Miles explains, "I'm getting Melia." He says, and without another word Miles walks over to where Melia is training with the rebels.

For about a minute Miles just watches his daughter, watches as she gives the rebels, kids really, some pretty good instructions.

"Melia!" Miles calls, about a minute after he started watching her and Melia walks over to him.

"What's going on, Miles?" Melia asks, once she is in front of Miles.

"We've got a mission, if you're interested." Miles reveals, "Me, you, Nora, Charlie, Jason, and unfortunately, Tom Neville." Miles explains.

"If I didn't know you so well I'd ask if you were kidding, but I know better." Melia admits, "I'm coming." Melia says, "I'm guessing that's going to be your next question."

"Then grab your stuff. We're taking the boats." Miles explains.

"Okay, I can be ready in less than five." Melia says, before turning back to the rebels, "Guys, I've got to go, so until I get back keep training." Melia instructs, then turn back to Miles, "Apart from my sword and blade do I need anything else?"

"Nope, that will do." Miles says, knowing that he will handle the other weapons, "You've got five minutes, so hurry."

"You got it." Melia says, before running off.

* * *

A little while later Melia, Charlie, Nora, Miles, and Jason have all grabbed their stuff and are walking towards the dock where the boat is.

"Come on, Neville, after everything that he's done to us we should shoot the son of a bitch." Charlie comments, completely meaning that.

"All right, take it easy." Miles says.

"I'm with Charlie on this one, Miles." Melia admits, "Though for the record the same could be said about your boyfriend." Melia reveals, looking at her sister, making her comment as Jason is a few steps back.

"He's not my boyfriend." Charlie tells her sister.

"Sure, he's not." Melia says, clearly sarcastic.

"Miles, Charlie and Melia are right." Nora says, intervening before Melia and Charlie can get into a fight, "Even if Neville doesn't screw us over, even if we get this Doctor Camp what are we gonna do with him?" Nora asks.

"Get him to Georgia." Miles answers.

"So, President Foster can get her hands on the guy? Start making her own Anthrax?" Nora asks.

If it's gonna help us stop Monroe, yes." Miles reveals, meaning that, "And since when did this become a Democracy? You three, get in line or stay here." Miles says, turning around to look at his girls, and Nora, as they walk along the dock towards the boat.

"Ladies, after you." Tom says, greeting Nora, Melia, and Charlie as they walk in, "Just couldn't stay away, could you?" Tom says, to his son, but Jason just ignores him, and keeps walking.

A couple of minutes later Melia, Charlie, Jason, Nora, Miles, Tom, and three other Georgian soldiers on the main deck of the boat they are going to be taking.

"My name is Captain Richard Lucas of the Georgian Navy, and this is my steamboat." Richard explains, "It's my job to get you in and out of Parkersburg and back over the border alive, now as far as everyone knows, this is a fishing vessel. You just keep your heads down and do whatever the hell I tell you, and we'll get along just fine." Richard explains.

* * *

About a day later, in the Plains, Rachel and Aaron are walking up to one of the tribes, hoping to obtain some food.

"Look, even if you had anything I want, which you don't, we're not trading." The Leader of the Tribe says.

"Please." Rachel says, showing the jewellery and other gold, she has in her hands, "We haven't eaten in four days. We'll take anything." Rachel says, meaning that.

"Weather's cold. Food's scarce, if I was you, I'd head south." The Tribe leader suggests.

"We can't, we have to go west." Rachel reveals.

"Folks, I feel for you, I do, but any food I give you is food I can't give my kids." The Tribe leader explains, "So, I'm sorry, but we're done. Go on, get out of here." He says, in a clearly threating way, and as they realise they have no choice Rachel and Aaron leave.

* * *

About a day and a half after they left the Rebel-Georgian camp Melia, Charlie, Jason, Nora, Miles, Tom, and the other Georgian soldiers are still on their way to Parkersburg and as they pass a Militia gun turret Tom walks up to his son.

"Look, I know we've had our issues, but we're on the same side." Tom says, "How about we call a truce?" he suggests.

"You forget I know you, Dad." Jason comments, "I get why you're with Georgia now." He reveals.

"Why is that?" Tom asks, wondering what his son thinks.

"You don't care what side you're on as long as they kiss your ass." Jason says, knowing that.

"I'm with Georgia because you're a traitor." Tom reveals, meaning that completely, "Your mother and I had to escape in the night like criminals. She got Hypothermia, almost died because of you, you selfish, little prick." Tom says, to his son, "This is what we had to do to survive."

* * *

A few hours later Melia, Charlie, Miles, Nora, and Jason are all downstairs, getting their weapons ready, when Tom walks in from above.

"We dock in ten, and then you're on." Tom reveals.

"We're on? You're not coming?" Nora asks, with a frown.

"Not my style." Tom answers, before disappearing again.

"We're better off without him." Miles says.

* * *

A little while later, two days after Miles ordered Pete's execution, Melia, Nora, and Charlie walk into a building together, in perfect unison the three of them each cut the throat of one of the guards.

Once the guards are dealt with Melia, Miles and Nora proceeded to set the bombs that they need around, and once the bombs are set Miles and Nora go into a room and knock him out with a rag and chemical, and put him in a large washing basket which they send through down to Charlie and Jason, and within a few minutes the entire group are walking away from the building, as it explodes, with their new prisoner.

* * *

In the Plains Nation Rachel and Miles are walking together when suddenly a torch is thrown in front of them and they see the man who they talked to earlier.

"I think you took something of ours." The man says.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asks, actually meaning that.

"Lady, lying's only gonna make it worse." The man reveals, and as he does Rachel looks at Aaron and realises that he took the food and so she nods at him.

"We're sorry, we're just hungry." Rachel says.

"Stealing food means one of my own starves." The man reveals, as he pulls his gun, "On your knees."

"Wait, what?" Aaron asks shocked, as Rachel does what she is told

"This is hard country, no matter the crime, there's only one punishment." The man reveals.

"Come on, Man." Aaron says.

"I said on your knees." The man say sand once Rachel is on her knees she pulls a gun from the back of her pants and fires, killing the man.

"Since when do you have a gun?" Aaron asks, sounding shocked.

"Since Miles gave it to me." Rachel explains simply, "Come on, they're gonna be coming." Rachel explains, and once she does the two of them go running and as she runs Rachel falls down a hill and breaks her leg, in a way that is an open fracture.

* * *

A couple of hours after Melia, Charlie, Nora, Jason, and Miles took Doctor Camp, and Miles is in the lower deck of the ship, sharpening a pencil when Tom Neville walks in.

"Last year or two, Sebastian's been recruiting them younger and dumber." Tom reveals, "So, may I say, it is a pleasure working with a true professional again." Tom says, actually meaning that, "We make a hell of a team." Tom says, as he hands Miles a flask, and Miles takes the flask and drinks it.

"Sir." Richard says, once Miles takes the drink, "Doc's waking up." He reveals, and as he does Tom heads into the other room where Doctor Camp is.

"Mazel Tov, Doc." Tom greats, "You have been liberated by the Georgia Federation." Tom explains.

"Please let me go." Doctor Camp requests.

"No can do." Tom answers, "You have been making some nasty bugs for Monroe, and in a world short of Penicillin." Tom comments.

"He's keeping my family under guard twenty-four seven." Doctor Camp says.

"I wouldn't worry." Miles says, as he walks in.

"Look, you don't understand." Doctor Camp says, "As soon as they realize I'm gone they're gonna kill my wife, my daughter." Doctor Camp explains, as Charlie, Nora, and Melia walk in.

"Monroe doesn't have your family anymore." Miles reveals, "We do." He says, "While I was freeing you, he was freeing them, you're welcome, by the way." Miles explains.

"Where are they?" Doctor Camp asks.

"They're safe, on another boat." Miles explains.

"When can I see 'em?" Doctor Camp asks, clearly desperate to see his family again.

"You can't." Miles says, and as he does Charlie looks shocked.

"What do you mean? I, I, I don't understand." Doctor Camp admits.

"If you're cooperative, maybe we'll set up a visit down the road." Miles explains.

"Cooperative?" Doctor Camp asks.

"After you do the important work for Georgia that you've been doing for Monroe." Tom explains.

"Look, I'm begging, let my family go." Doctor Camp requests, "We'll disappear, we'll go to Texas." He explains.

"You're gonan do exactly what we say or you're never gonna see your family again, you understand?" Tom asks, as Miles walks towards Charlie, Melia and Nora.

"You knew about this, the whole time?" Charlie asks angrily, and without a word Miles just leaves.

* * *

A few minutes later Charlie is sitting on the deck, not being able to believe what Miles has done, when Melia walks up to her.

"You okay?" Melia asks her sister, as she sits down across form her.

"No. I can't believe Miles is doing this." Charlie admits, it being more than clear that she means that.

"Why not? He's doing what he has to do." Melia tells her sister.

"Please don't tell me you're okay with this." Charlie says, looking at her sister, in shock, and honestly a little disappointed.

"I'm not sure if okay is the word I'd use, but I get it." Melia says, telling the complete truth.

"You get it?" Charlie asks shocked, "Melia this is exactly what Monroe did to Mom!" Charlie says angrily, as she stands up, "We've got to be better Melia, how the hell can't you see that?" Charlie asks shocked, before walking away.

After her sister walks away, Melia walks over to the edge of the boat and just stares out at the water, and thinks. After everything Monroe's done, or ordered to have done to Ben, to Danny, to Greg, even Emma, not to mention fact that her mother is walking to the Tower to try and stop him, Melia wants Monroe dead, more than anything, and she is pretty sure that there is no wrong way to do that, at least not now.

* * *

While Melia and Charlie are talking Nora has headed to the bunk area where Miles is laying on one of the bunks.

"So we kidnap people now?" Nora asks, "That's what we do?"

"We don't have a choice." Miles answers.

"I'm leaving." Nora reveals, "As soon as we get to shore, I'm transferring to another unit." She says, trying to get Miles to react.

"If that's what you want." Miles says, not even reacting to what Nora said.

"When you found me, asked me to help you find Danny, I came because I thought you changed." Nora reveals, "Anyway, I was wrong." Nora says, and she starts to leave she realise something she needs to say, and so she turns around, "If you're not careful Melia is gonna be exactly like you because she'll think it's okay, I would have thought you'd want better for your daughter." Nora says, before she does leave.

* * *

In the Plains Aaron has helped Rachel into an abandoned ambulance and is attempting to push the bone back into Rachel's leg.

"Please stop, stop." Rachel says, trying not to scream.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Aaron says.

"Stop." Rachel once more says

"Stop." Rachel begs as Aaron presses harder to try and get the bone back in.

"Okay, okay, okay, I think I got it put back in." Aaron reveals, and Rachel knows he has, "I'm gonna splint it now."

"Don't bother." Rachel says, knowing that there is no point, "They're gonna be coming." Rachel says, "Aaron, you need to leave. You need to get out of here now." Rachel says, knowing that as she knows that with this kind of wound she is going to die, soon.

"Rachel, no." Aaron objects, as he isn't going to leave her.

"Look at my leg, look at it. I'm already dead." Rachel says, feeling the need to be practical, "We both know that, go." Rachel explains, as she reaches into her pack and pulls out doctor Warren's journal, "You need to take the book and go. You need to take Warren's journal to the tower." Rachel explains.

"Rachel stop it." Aaron requests.

"There's something I need to tell you." Rachel reveals.

"Just stop!" Aaron requests, "I'm not leaving you." Aaron says, meaning that, "You wouldn't leave me."

"I would leave you." Rachel says, telling the truth, "This is more important." Rachel says, meaning that.

"Please, Rachel, I, I don't wanna do this alone." Aaron admits.

"You would rather die here with me than be left alone?" Rachel asks, sounding shocked, and as she does she realises that she has to push Aaron away to get him to leave, and she knows the exact way to do that, "You walked out of your wife. Why is it so hard to leave me?" Rachel asks.

"You're just saying all this to try and make me want to leave, and it's not gonna work. I'm not going anywhere." Aaron says, meaning that completely.

* * *

Hours later, it is now Day and while Charlie is giving water to do Doctor Camp below Deck Melia is on deck with Miles and Nora, when a Militia boat pulls up alongside.

"What is this?" Nora asks confused.

"Routine inspection, hopefully." Miles says.

"We gotta get below deck." Nora says.

"No sudden moves, Melia stay next to me, always, and just stay cool." Miles instructs, as he walks over to the finishing nets, with Melia right by his side.

* * *

For a few minutes everyone on the boat try to pretend everything is okay until they get the all clear. Once Charlie and Neville, who have been hiding in a crawl space with the doctor, Charlie pointing a gun at Neville, as Neville points a gun at the doctor.

After being let out Tom, pretty forcefully, grabs Doctor Camp, and pushes him across the room.

"Get over there." Tom says angrily.

"You little bitch." Tom says, angrily, as he takes Charlie's gun, "You put a gun to my head." He says angrily, slapping Charlie and causing her to stumble, but before he can do more Miles comes from above, and grabs Neville, throws him against a wall, and puts his arm against his throat.

"You ever touch her, or Melia, again and I will snap your pencil neck. You get me?" Miles says, his voice full of fury.

As Miles is dealing with Tom Neville Melia has hurried over to her sister, "You okay?" Melia asks concerned.

"I'm fine." Charlie assures her.

* * *

In the Plains Rachel has used all her bullets, firing at the members of the tribe who have come after her and Aaron, and because of that he has come into the ambulance Rachel is hiding in.

"Where's your friend?" the tribesman asks,

"Please no." Rachel says, holding up the gun, but then Aaron stabs him, kills him, and Rachel craws across the floor to get the shot gun, to kill the last man, even though it is incredible painful for her to do so.

"You okay?" Aaron asks concerned.

"Yeah." Rachel answers.

* * *

As the youngest in a family Melia is well aware of what it feels like when she isn't being told about something, and because of that as she sits on a deck, a little while after Neville hit her sister, Melia is positive that something is going on as Charlie, Nora, and Jason are having a hushed conversation, and thanks to how well she knows her sister Melia knows, as she watches Charlie head downstairs, that they are up to something.

* * *

After leaving the upper deck Charlie heads straight to where Miles is so that she can talk to him, try to get him to understand that what he is doing is wrong, and as she walks in she finds Miles sitting on a bench.

"This has gone way to far, you know that, right?" Charlie asks her father.

"Come on, don't, don't you start in on me too." Miles requests, as after everything that has happened he really doesn't need his daughter having a go at him too.

"Neville almost killed the guy, we gotta cut him loose." Charlie says.

"No, he could end up back with Monroe." Miles says, knowing that he cannot let that happen.

"Miles, you're holding a gun against his daughter's head, so you can blackmail him into making a disease. How is this any different than what Monroe did to my Mom?" Charlie asks, it being clear that she is angry about this fact.

"It's not, it's not any different." Miles says, as he stands up, and grabs the flask, "You think I wanna be doing this, Charlie? I Ran as far away as I could, tried to drink myself to death, so I wouldn't be this guy again, but this is war!" Miles tells his daughter.

"No, don't give me that!" Charlie says, sounding upset, "I get what war is, and there are a lot of things I'm willing to do to win, but not this!" Charlie explains, her voice breaking.

"Well, there's nothing Monroe won't do!" Miles says, becoming angry, "Nothing! He's coming for me, personally." Miles reminds his daughter, "Look what he did, Charlie, to our family, look what he did to my town, look what he did to Emma." Miles says, his voice breaking, "And think about what he'd do to Melia, or you, if he got the chance, I don't know, you tell me, Charlie, what choice do I have?" Miles asks, and as he does Charlie walks forward a little.

"Let these people go, Miles." Charlie requests.

"No." Miles says, before turning away from his daughter and taking a drink.

As Miles turns around Charlie heads out of the room, locks and chains the door, as he hears the sound Miles runs towards the door.

"Charlie! Charlie! Open this door!" Miles yells, "Open the door! Damn it, Charlie! Open the door." Miles says, banging on the door, and as he bangs on the door Tom comes down to investigate and as he does Jason knocks out his father and he and Charlie lock him in a room.

"What the hell is going on?" Melia, who followed Tom from upstairs, asks.

"MELIA, LET ME OUT!" Miles, who heard Melia's voice says.

"What's going on Melia, is that you need to make a decision." Charlie tells her sister, "You need to decide if you want to fight this war the right way, or the wrong way." She reveals, and as she does Melia ponders her answer.

"Charlie, we don't have much time." Jason says, sounding worried.

"What do you need?" Melia asks, looking at her sister.

"Grab a weapon, sword or gun, your choice." Charlie tells her sister.

"And follow our lead." Jason says, "Let's go." He says, and once he does he, Charlie, and Melia head upstairs, he and Charlie pull their guns, while Melia pulls her sword, and the three of them meet up with Nora.

"Gentlemen, change of plans." Nora says once she, Melia, Charlie, and Jason are on the top deck, Charlie, and Jason pointing guns like she is, while Melia puts her sword to the throat of one of the Georgian Navy

"Now, where's Doctor Camp's family?" Charlie asks, and as they realise that they have no choice the Georgian Navy soldiers set a trap which ends with the boat with Doctor Camp's family in it dock with the boat that Nora, Charlie, Jason, Melia, and the others are on.

Once the two boats are docked together Charlie starts to disconnect the boats as Jason and Melia hold the Georgian navy members, Jason by pointing a gun at them, Melia by putting her sword close to one, and while they are doing that Nora is with Doctor Camp and his family.

Once the boats are docked together Melia, Charlie, and Nora head into the cabin where Doctor Camp's family is.

"Thank you." Doctor Camp to Nora.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Nora reveals, "We're gonna take this boat to Dunbar, twenty miles up. We've got friends there who are gonna help you disappear." Nora explains, and then suddenly she hears,

"JASON BEHIND YOU!" being yelled by Melia, but she is too late as Tom puts a gun to his son, as another man points one at Melia.

"Give me the gun, boy." Tom tells his son, who realises that he has no choice, and so he drops his gun, "I have no problem shooting you." Tom says to Melia, pointing his gun at her as one of his men points his gun at Jason, "Drop the sword." He says, and because she knows that he is telling the truth Melia quiet reluctantly drops her sword as Charlie, Nora, and Doctor Camp put their hands, and Tom moves his gun back to Jason, as another man moves his gun to Melia, "I swear to Christ almighty, I will never understand how my own flesh and blood can turn against me the way you have."

"Isn't it obvious? I hate you." Jason reveals, as he does Tom hits his son, knocking him over, and once he does Tom walks straight to Charlie, who has moved near her sister, and puts a gun straight to her face as the other men keep their guns trained on Melia and Nora, it being clear that they will use them in a second if they feel it's necessary.

"I have to say, you are the most irritable pain in the ass I have ever known." Tom admits, and as he does goes to shoot Charlie, but before he can Miles grabs his arm, and punches him, knocking him onto the other boat.

"I told you not to touch her again." Miles says angrily, as Tom puts his hand to his bloody lip.

"Shoot 'em all." Tom orders.

"Sir, are you sure?" The Georgian Captain asks.

"Now." Tom says, and as he does the fired upon from a gun turret and as they are everyone runs for cover behind the boat cabin, and as they run for cover Nora protects Melia, who she is closest too, while Miles protects Charlie, who is closest too.

For the next minute or there is just a spray of bullets, everyone is trapped, until Melia and Charlie manage to run, untie their boat, and as they are running back to the cabin Charlie grabs the dropped gun and Jason jumps from the other boat to the one they are on, and once Melia, Charlie, Nora, Jason, Miles, Doctor Camp and his family are in the cabin Miles starts to drive them away, leaving Tom and the other men behind.

* * *

A little while after, once the group are in safe water, Charlie checks on Doctor Camp's family, who are so happy to be reunited again, before walking back into the cabin where Miles and her sister are.

"Thanks, Miles." Charlie says, feeling glad that her father did the right thing.

"No, thank you, Charlie." Miles says, glad that Charlie, even if it was by forced, managed to convince him to do the right thing.

"I second that." Melia says, putting her arm around her sisters' shoulder, "Thanks Sis." Melia says, grateful that her sister managed to get her to see that there is another way to do things.

* * *

Two days later, it's night at the Rebel-Georgian base, and Melia, Charlie, and Miles are in Miles's office when Tom walks in, looking furious and as he walks in he pulls his gun, and points it at Miles, and as he does Melia and Charlie point their guns at him.

"Hey, Tom, you look upset." Miles says, looking slightly amused.

"Go to hell, Miles." Tom says, meaning that.

"How'd you get away?" Miles asks curious.

"It cost me all my men to do it." Tom reveals, "Where's Doctor Camp?"

"He's gone." Miles reveals.

"I will find him, you know I will." Tom says, believing that.

"No, you won't." Miles says, being pretty sure of that fact, "Wanna know why? Cause I'm smarter than you are." Miles reveals, "He's not gonna work for Monroe, or for Foster."

"Fine. I'll take all the troops back to Georgia." Tom says.

"Yeah, I kinda doubt that too." Miles admits, "See, Tom, I'm winning, more battels all the time." He reveals, "And at the end of the day, what do you think Foster cares about more? Your Pride? Or a win?"

* * *

A little while later Melia is staring at the fire, thinking, honestly she is confused about a lot of things as she still feels that Monroe has to be stopped, but at the same time, thanks to her sisters annoyingly influence, she isn't sure that by any means necessary is the right way anymore.

"Melia." A voice says, and Melia turns to see Oliver.

"You need something Oliver?" Melia asks curious.

"Um yeah, there's a group of us, both Rebels and Georgian's, and we were wondering if you'd be up to giving us a lesson now." Oliver admits.

"You want me to give you a lesson?" Melia asks, feeling surprised, and amused by that.

"I was wrong the other day, and I think there's a lot I could learn from you, if you're willing to teach me." Oliver admits, and for a few seconds Melia isn't sure what to say, but then she realises that even with how uncertain she is about everything there is still one thing she is sure off, fighting, and teaching others to fight is what still feels right, it is still what she wants to do.

"I am." Melia says, standing up, "Let's go."

* * *

While Melia is agreeing to give others a teaching lesson Miles is entering his room where he sits down with a drink, and as he does Nora, who is only wearing a shirt, with her hair down, walks over.

"Hey." Miles greats, "You still leaving?" Miles asks.

"You wanna hear a secret?" Nora asks as she sits on Miles's lap with her legs either side of him.

"Okay."

"You're not such a bad guy Miles, don't worry. I won't tell." Nora says, before kissing Miles.

* * *

In the Plains, Rachel, who has gotten worse from her injuries, and Aaron, are sitting around a fire, and Rachel is practically hugging Aaron's flask.

"About what I said…" Rachel starts to say.

"It's okay, you didn't mean it." Aaron says.

"I meant some of it." Rachel reveals, telling the truth, "You have to go."

"Rachel, enough." Aaron says, becoming annoyed, "Look, there is no one who wanted to turn the power back on more than me."

"You don't understand…." Rachel starts to say.

"But you know what? I'm beginning to think that maybe there are some things that are more important than that." Aaron admits.

"You don't understand. what's important is that you go to the tower, you, Aaron." Rachel explains.

"What does that mean?" Aaron asks.

"Doctor Warren's journal has everything about the tower." Rachel reveals, as she pulls the journal from her bag and hands it to Aaron, "It's like a spell book. Open it, page seventy four." Rachel requests, and Aaron does just that, "I don't understand this either, I didn't wanna freak you out." Rachel explains.

"This is me." Aaron realises, sounding shocked, "Rachel, why am in this book? What do I have to do with any of this?" Aaron asks, completely not understanding what is going on.

* * *

In Philadelphia, Bass, who is still healing from his injuries, and has just gotten a report about what has happened with Doctor Camp, has called Jeremy Baker to his office.

"General, what can I do?" Jeremy asks.

"I want a description of Miles's daughter to be given to every solider in the Republic." Bass requests, "It's to be made clear who she is, and I want her brought to me." Bass instructs, "Alive, there will be consequences if she is harmed in anyway." He adds

"Sir, are you sure?" Jeremy asks, as he can imagine how Miles is going to react to that, and it won't be good.

"You have your orders Captain, dismissed." Bass says.

"Yes Sir." Jeremy says, before leaving, being pretty sure that this war between Miles and Bass is only going to get worse.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

 **AN2:** Double update today, so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The next morning, the morning after he and Nora slept together for the first time in a while, Miles wakes up and as he does he finds Nora already getting ready, clearly about to leave without saying goodbye.

"Hey, where you going?" Miles asks curious.

"I got Patrol." Nora explains, as she avoids looking at Miles.

"Well, you gonna leave a twenty on the nightstand? You're making me feel cheap." Miles comments, trying to make it seem like a joke, but he is concerned about why she is leaving so soon.

"Look, this was a mistake." Nora says, meaning that.

"It didn't feel like one." Miles admits, and as he does Nora goes to leave, and because of that Miles sits up, and reaches out and takes her hand, "All right, Nora, stop, what's wrong?" Miles asks.

"Look, we're winning a few fights, but odds are, once this thing is out, one of us is gonna watch the other one die, so why make it harder?" Nora asks, before she leaves, and once she leaves Miles's lays back down, hitting his head on the bedframe as he does, something which does hurt a little.

* * *

A little while later, outside in the camp Jason is cleaning weapons when his father walks up to him, and a little way away Charlie sees what is going on so she just watches, being prepared to intervene if she has to.

"I think you owe me an apology, Boy." Neville tells his son, "You left me to die on that boat, stand up, finish the job." Tom says, as he picks up one of the guns and loads it, "Take it, take it." Tom says, a he pulls his son up and positions him so that Jason is pointing the gun at his father, "Come on, you're so tough."

"Back up." Jason requests.

"Do it!" Tom says.

"Back up." Jason requests, and as he does Tom takes the gun.

"No matter how hard you try, you are never gonna get rid of me." Tom reveals, meaning that, "I think I'll stick around. How about your boyfriend Matheson? Yes sir, you and I are gonna be together for a very long time." Tom reveals, and as he does he goes to touch his son's face, but Jason pulls away, and storms away, and Charlie follows him.

* * *

At the other side of the camp Melia is doing what she has been doing all morning, giving a fighting lesson to a group bigger than the group she was teaching a few days earlier, which now also includes Georgian Soldiers as well.

"Sergeant, that was good, but every time I watch you, you always start with the same move, you should try to change it up, make it so you're not predictable." Melia instructs, and as she does she notices Miles watching what she is doing, and it looks like he didn't just start, "We've been working all morning how about we take a break, meet up again in half an hour If you're still interested." Melia instructs, and as she does the group nod or just look glad for a break, before heading off, and as they do Melia walks over to Miles.

* * *

A little way away from where Melia is Charlie is trying to catch up with Jason, who has headed to near the lookout tower.

"Hey!" Charlie says, as she tries to catch up.

"It's just perfect." Jason says, clearly sarcastic, and honestly sounding annoyed.

"Wait up." Charlie says, as she continues to try to catch up.

"I tried so hard to get rid of that son of a bitch, and now he's here?" Jason asks, "It shouldn't even bother me by now, I should be used to it by now, it's insane." He realises, "Right?" he asks.

"A little." Charlie confirms, looking slightly amused, "But I get it." Charlie admits, "I didn't exactly have the smoothest relationship with my mom, I don't know, sometimes I think it's just easier being alone." Charlie reveals, and even though she isn't technically alone, as her biological father is alive, she still hasn't decided how she feels about that, especially after the way Miles has been acting lately.

"You're not alone, you have your sister." Jason points out, not knowing about Miles being Charlie's father.

"A sister's different." Charlie reveals, "Having a sister is like having a best friend and worse enemy rolled into one." She admits, "We want to kill each other sometimes, hate each other a lot of the time, but I'd take a bullet for her, without hesitation, and she'd do the same for me." Charlie admits, knowing that without a doubt.

* * *

"Hey." Melia greats, as she walks up to Miles.

"Your groups gotten bigger." Miles comments, looking at his daughter, as the two of them start to walk.

"Yeah, um last night one of the people I was training with a few days ago, came to me and asked if I would give a lesson, with a few more people, I said yes." Melia explains, "We had a lesson last night, and have been training for a couple of hours this morning." Melia explains.

"You look comfortable giving instructions." Miles notes, having not noticed when he went to get her for the mission with Doctor Camp just how comfortable she is in when she is in the position of teaching others to fight.

"Coz I am." Melia admits, "When Greg left me in charge of the group back in the Village I was terrified, sure he had made a mistake and not just because that's what some people told me." Melia says, and as she does Miles frowns slightly, "But within minutes of starting that first lesson I realised that teaching others to fight, to protect themselves, and others, felt right to me, righter than anything other than fighting." Melia admits, telling the complete truth.

"Well, you're good at it, and those Rebels, and Georgian's that you were just training clearly respect you, I'd even say maybe look up to you." Miles tells his daughter, feeling very proud of her.

"I'm not so sure about that." Melia says, sounding slightly awkward.

"I am, and you deserve it." Miles assures his daughter, and as he does it is clear that he means it.

"Thanks Miles." Melia says, smiling slightly, and the two of them continue to walk in silence, "I told the group that we'd take half an hour break, and I still have twenty-five minutes left, so I'm gonna go find Charlie, hopefully interrupt whatever she's doing with Jason, so I'll see you later." Melia says, before starting to walk away.

"You really don't like him, do you?" Miles asks, looking a little amused at that, as he really doesn't like Jason either so he is glad that one of his daughters agrees with him.

"Not even a little bit." Melia says, with a grin, before she heads off.

* * *

In the Plains Rachel and Aaron are still sitting around the fire that they set up the night before, and Aaron is still obsessing over what he found in the journal.

"Seriously, why the hell am I in this book?" Aaron asks, still sounding completely shocked.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you." Rachel admits, "I knew you'd obsess about it."

"Yes, no, I'm sorry for overreacting." Aaron says, sounding sarcastic.

"I don't know." Rachel says, trying to sound calm, "It doesn't make any sense." She reveals, "I'll tell you one thing. I think Ben knew something." Rachel admits, as she has been thinking that for a little while.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asks, sounding confused.

"As soon as we met you, he kept you close. No matter where we moved, what we did, you were with him." Rachel reveals, "He could have given that pendant to anyone, and he choose you." Rachel says.

"This is just creeping me out." Aaron admits, as he closes the journal, and puts it in his bag, "Let's get going." He says.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Rachel asks, meaning that completely.

"Come on, I don't want to hear it." Aaron says, as he walks over to Rachel.

"No, Aaron, wait." Rachel says, as Aaron tries to move towards her, to pick her up, but Aaron just picks her up, "Wait, Aaron, Aaron!" Rachel says, as he yells in pain.

"I'm sorry." Aaron says, meaning that.

"You really aren't gonna leave me, are you?" Rachel asks

"No, I'm really not." Aaron confirms, completely meaning that.

"Hand me my pack." Rachel requests, and Aaron does so, "I have an idea." Rachel reveals as she pulls a little pouch out of her bag, "Something that might fix my leg." She reveals, as she opens the pouch.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Aaron asks, feeling shocked by that.

"Because it probably won't work and it will probably get us both killed." Rachel admits, telling the truth, "But you are so stupid, and stubborn that you won't leave, so there might be a way." She reveals.

"How?" Aaron asks confused.

"With this." Rachel reveals, as she hands over the capsule.

* * *

A few minutes after her conversation with Miles Melia is still looking for her sister when she hears the warning bell go off so she goes running in the direction that she came from.

"MILES!" Melia yells as sees her father, who is near Tom Neville.

"MELIA!" Miles yells back, as he runs towards his daughter.

"MILES, INCOMMING!" Nora's voice yell and Miles sees drones incoming and the second he does he runs faster towards Melia managing to get to her seconds before the drones hit, and as they do Miles throws himself over his daughter, using his body to shield her as much as he possibly can.

 _Seven Years Post Blackout_

 _Not long after Rachel handed herself into Miles the two of them have walked away from the other soldiers._

" _Bass and I looked for Ben for a very long time." Miles revealed, "Could have just taken him, but out of respect, I invited him to join me, didn't ask for you." Miles said, having not wanted to admit that there was a part of him that was glad it was Rachel rather than Ben._

" _Disappointed?" Rachel asked, having purposely been coy._

" _Can Ben get the lights back on, or can't he?" Miles asked, as he purposely avoided answering Rachel's question._

" _We both can." Rachel revealed and as she did Miles looked slightly surprised by that and so Rachel gave him an annoyed look, "Miles, what did you think, that I was sitting around making him Martinis? I was project lead." Rachel revealed, "I know as much about this as Ben does, more." Rachel said, "Ben has no interest in turning the lights back on, I do." Rachel revealed._

" _I thought you didn't want to see me again." Miles said._

" _I've been thinking about a lot of things." Rachel admitted._

" _Well, we're gonna go get Ben anyway." Miles revealed._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Thanks to the fact that her father was protecting her Melia managed to get through the blast without any injuries, the same cannot be said for her father, who has been knocked out, or for the rest of the camp who have either been killed or seriously hurt.

Ever since Melia managed to get out from under her father she has been sitting next to him, waiting for him to wake up.

"Miles?" Melia asks as she notices her father's eyes start to open.

"Melia, are you okay?" Miles asks, sounding worried.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Melia says, as her father sits up, "You should be careful, you got hit pretty hard.

"I don't have time for that." Miles admits, as he stands up, and Melia stands up too, it being more than clear to Melia that her father is slightly out of it, and as he does both Melia and Miles hear a yell off,

"HELP!"

"Nora." Melia realises, and as she does she and her father look at each other then go running in the direction that it came from.

"Nora!" Miles yells as he and Melia get closer to Nora.

"Help me!" Nora requests.

"Hang on, hang on." Miles says, as he and Melia find Nora trapped under a broken wall, "Are you all right? Can you move?" he asks worried, as he and Melia move the wall of Nora, "You all right?" He asks.

"Yeah." Nora assures him as she stands up.

"Where's Charlie?" Miles asks, sounding worried.

"I don't know." Nora admits.

"CHARLIE! CHARLIE!" Melia and Miles yell, both sounding terrified.

* * *

In the Plains Rachel and Aaron have made their way to an electronics' shop where Aaron is building a computer as Rachel sits on the ground.

"Pretty impressive, Aaron." Rachel says, meaning that, surprised that after fifteen years Aaron still remembers how to build a computer.

"Well, other kids played sports." Aaron says, "Of course, I have no idea what I'm building." Aaron admits.

"The capsule is first-generation nanotech." Rachel reveals, "It kept Danny alive, fixed his lung tissue, you can reprogram it to do almost anything, stitch bone, heal skin, it can fit my leg, if it works." Rachel reveals.

"And if it doesn't?" Aaron asks.

"Could cook us from the inside, or ignite the air, hard to say." Rachel says, trying to make it seem like it's not a big deal.

* * *

A little while after the drone attack Miles, and Tom Neville are standing together, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"We had three hundred men half an hour ago, now we have thirty." Miles says, sounding shocked.

"How do you think they found us?" Tom asks.

"My best guess, we have a mole, I don't know." Miles says, looking uncertain, "Got bigger fish right now." He admits, telling the truth, as Melia, and Nora, who have been looking for Charlie jog up to the two of them.

"Hey, did you to find Charlie?" Miles asks, looking between his daughter and Nora.

"Nope." Melia answers, trying to hide her worry.

"Last anyone heard she and Jason were heading towards the north lookout, they never came back." Nora explains.

"Sir, Sir, Militia Troops, sir!" One of the surviving Georgian Soldiers say, "Coming down from the north."

"How many?" Tom asks.

"Seems like all of them, could be hundreds." The solider reveals.

"Looks like Monroe is out to finish the job this time." Tom comments.

"Okay, anybody who can still walk, get them down to the river, to the boats." Miles says, looking at the Georgian Solider, as he grabs a gun.

"What about the ones who can't walk?" Nora asks.

"Look I want you both to get out, while you can." Miles says, looking between Melia and Nora.

"Where are you going?" Melia asks her father, having no intention of leaving him.

"North." Miles answers.

"Right at Monroe's men." Nora realises.

"That's where Charlie is." Miles explains.

"Well, you're not going alone." Nora says, as she picks up a gun, "And don't argue."

"She's right. I'm coming too." Melia says, as she too picks up a gun, being pretty sure that she is going to need more than her sword.

"Melia, no." Miles tells her daughter, "You need to go, to the boats." Miles tells his daughter.

"Not gonna happen." Melia tells her father, "I'm not going to the boats." She says, clearly meaning that.

"Amelia Myles." Miles says in a warning tone of voice, as Tom look surprised at Melia's full name, "I am serious. Going after Charlie is beyond dangerous, so I need you to get on the boat." Miles tells his daughter, telling the complete truth, "If Charlie and I don't get back then I need to know you are safe." Miles says, stressing the need, as there are two things that are top of his list of most important thing, and that is finding Charlie, and making sure that Melia is safe.

"Well, you know what, Dad, I don't care." Melia admits, calling Miles Dad for the first time, and honestly Miles feels amazed at that, and touched, and like he isn't worthy all at the same time.

"Dad?" Tom asks sounding shocked.

"Because if you and Charlie don't make it back then I have no reason to want to." Melia says, stepping towards her father and ignoring Tom's interruption, "I'm coming." Melia says, and as she does it is more than clear that Miles isn't going to stop his youngest daughter, and he doesn't have enough time to keep arguing with her.

"Fine, but from now on you do exactly as I say, without arguing." Miles tells his daughter, still feeling a bit of shock at the fact that she called him Dad.

"As long as that isn't you telling me to abandon you and Charlie then sure." Melia says, and she, Nora, and Miles start to walk North.

"Wait!" Tom says, causing all three of them to turn back around, "Stupid kid." He says.

"You serious?" Miles asks shocked, as Tom grabs a gun.

"His mother would never forgive me if I let him die out there alone." Tom reveals, as he joins Melia, Miles, and Nora on their walk North.

* * *

A little way away from where her father, sister, Nora, and Tom are Charlie is trapped beneath a collapsed lookout tower.

"JASON!" Charlie yells, as she coughs, trying to find some sign that he is alive as she attempts to break free, but can't manage to do so.

* * *

In Philadelphia Bass is in his office where Jeremy Baker is giving him a update about what is going on.

"This is better than we could hope for." Jeremy comments, "The drones are mowing down the Georgian and Rebel forces, Sir, we're winning." He reveals.

"And what about Miles?" Bass asks.

"Well, I doubt he survived." Jeremy says.

"I'll believe that when I see it, Captain." Bass admits, meaning that, "I still want word out about his daughter." Bass reveals, as if Miles survived then using his daughter is his next plan to get Miles.

"Of course, but Sir, even if he did survive, he's not gonna have the men to command." Jeremy explains, "Sir, it's in the bag." Jeremy says. "Look, there's a few of us who are celebrating across the street." Jeremy reveals, "It would mean a lot to us if you came and had a drink."

"Can't." Bass says, "Got my hands fall."

"I am one of your oldest friends, right?" Jeremy asks, "May I speak as one, instead of the dashing officer that I am?" Jeremy asks.

"Of course." Bass answers.

"You've worked for this. You can take a moment and enjoy it, you shouldn't be cooped up like some kind of recluse." Jeremy says, "You're not peeing in jars, are you?" he asks, causing Bass to smile slightly, "One drink."

"One." Bass agrees and on the way to get that one drink there is a failed assassination attempt on Bass.

* * *

In the Plains Nation Aaron has finished building the equipment that Rachel asked him to create.

"How do we power it?" Aaron asks confused.

"Just plug it in. you'll see." Rachel requests, and Aaron does just that.

"Yeah, okay, okay." Aaron says, and as he does he starts to type on the computer, until it is done and once it is he walks over to Rachel, "Do you really think we'll explode?"

"Just do it, Aaron." Rachel requests, as she grabs hold of what she is sitting against so that she can not to move.

"Okay." Aaron says, as he puts the capsule into Rachel's open wound, that causes her to scream in pain, "RACHEL?" Aaron yells concerned, as the bone, and skin repairs itself.

"What the hell was that?" A man who Rachel and Aaron don't know who has come into the shop asks, "that's impossible." He says, "You're coming with us."

"Now, hold on a sec." Aaron requests.

"You're coming with us, Now!" The man says.

* * *

Back at what is left of the Rebel-Georgian Base Melia, Tom, Neville, and Miles are hiding together, Melia between her father and Nora, and as they hide the group see four soldiers, attacking someone, who is on the ground, and so all four of them act fast and kill them, without making any sounds, before pulling the person, who is Jason, to somewhere safe.

"Jason." Tom says, worried about his son.

"It's okay." Nora assures him.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, where's Charlie?" Miles asks, sounding almost terrified.

"The lookout tower collapsed, she was inside." Jason explains, it being more than clear that he is struggling to speak.

"And you just left here there?" Miles asks, sounding shocked, and angry.

"I tried to dig her out." Jason explains.

"Did you find her?" Melia asks, sounding worried.

"Is she alive, or is she not?" Miles asks, sounding worried, "Hey, hey, hey." Miles says, trying to shake Jason to get him to focus, but Tom stops him.

"Back off, back off." Tom says, in warning tone of voice.

"I don't know." Jason answers, "The Militia just came out of nowhere." He explains.

"He needs a Doctor." Nora realises.

"No, I can't get past Militia like this." Jason reveals, "Just leave me a gun." Jason requests.

"I'll get him out of here." Tom reveals, "Go." He says, and as he does Melia, Nora, and Miles all stand up.

"Good luck, Tom." Miles says as he, Melia, and Nora leave Tom and Jason, knowing that Tom is going to need good luck to get Jason out and that he, Melia, and Nora are going to need good luck to find and save Charlie, which is what he desperately wants to do.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

* * *

 _Seven Years Post Blackout_

 _Rachel and Miles, along with some of his men, and returned to the house where Miles knew Rachel and Ben were living at not that long ago, a house that had clearly been abandoned._

" _Where's Ben?" Miles asked from the top of the porch steps, "Where's your Family?" Miles asked, but Rachel didn't answer, "Search the woods." He instructed, as he looked at one of the soldiers._

" _Don't bother. They're long gone." Rachel revealed._

" _Where?" Miles asked as he walked towards Rachel_

" _I don't know." Rachel admitted, having been telling the complete truth, "I don't know if I'm ever gonna see them again, but it's worth it, to keep them safe from you." Rachel revealed._

" _Can you get the power back on, Rachel?" Miles asked._

" _No."_

" _But Ben can?" Miles asked._

" _It doesn't matter, you will never find him." Rachel revealed, having been telling the complete truth, as she leant towards Miles, "You think we haven't heard the stories? General Matheson, the butcher of Baltimore." Rachel said, and as she did Miles tried to hide the look on his face as hearing Rachel call him that was so much worse than anyone else, "You think we're going to give you the ability to kill more people?" Rachel asked, "You are a monster. We are ashamed to call you one of our family." Rachel revealed and the second she did Miles pushed Rachel against the wagon and put his hand on her throat._

" _That's not what you used to say about me." Miles said as he moved his hand to Rachel's chest, "So you thought you could just bat your eyes at me and I'd roll over? Take you instead of Ben, that's right?" Miles asked and as he did Rachel didn't want to admit that that that was exactly what she was thinking, "Rachel, I cared about you, I did, always thought you felt the same way." Miles said, honestly he was telling the truth about both things he said._

" _We were kids." Rachel said, "We had a cheap and ugly fling, and the only part of it that I don't spend every day regretting is that it gave me Melia." Rachel said, as she added 'and Charlie' in her head having not said that aloud as she didn't want Miles to know that, not with the way he is at the moment, and as Rachel speaks, Miles, who was hurt by what she said, made a fist and moved it towards Rachel._

" _That's not the only thing you're gonna regret." Miles whispered to Rachel._

* * *

In Philadelphia, safety in his office, Bass is with Jeremy discussing everything that had happened on the way to get the drink that Jeremy suggested they get.

"The whole city's locked down." Jeremy reveals, "We've got about a dozen suspects we're looking at. We'll find him, sir." He assures his boss and friend.

"You know, we never got that drink." Bass notes.

"Yeah." Jeremy says, looking slightly amused.

"Here." Bass says, handing Jeremy a drink,

"This is a mess, sir. I'm so sorry about this." Jeremy says, meaning that.

"That's all right. It's a miracle we didn't get hit." Bass says.

"Say that again?" Jeremy asks.

"I mean, I was lucky, I had cover, but you, you had nothing. You were totally exposed, and you didn't get hit once." Bass says.

"So, it would've been better if I got shot?" Jeremy asks, sounding shocked, "I didn't have anything to do with this." Jeremy says, starting to realise what Bass is thinking.

"What am I supposed to think?" Bass ask.

"It was a Georgian or a Rebel, or anyone but the only friend you have left in the world." Jeremy says.

"It wouldn't be the first time a friend tried to kill me." Bass reminds Jeremy.

"Miles did a number on you." Jeremy says, and as he realises that he has nothing left to lose he decides to say what he is thinking, "Okay, all right."

"All right?" Bass asks.

"Somebody's got to say it, so I I'll say it." Jeremey says, "You want to know why Neville and Miles betrayed you? Because you made them." Jeremy reveals.

"I made them?" Bass asks, sounding surprised.

"That's right, you did." Jeremy informs him.

"They were loyal to you. Miles was loyal to you at first, but you were so paranoid and brutal and unhinged that you pushed them away." Bass explains, "Officers dropping around me like flies, and I stuck around, why? Because I believed we were trying to make a better world. What a fool am I?" Jeremey asks, realising that he was just an idiot, "You know what? You probably will take over the continent but you're gonna do it alone, and you're gonna suspect everyone around, and friend, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." Jeremy says, telling the completely truth.

"Thank you, Jeremy, thank you for telling me the truth." Bass says, before leaving his office and once he walks out there is the sound of gunshots as Jeremy is executed by some of his men.

* * *

At one part of the destroyed Rebel/Georgia base Melia, Miles, and Nora are trying to fight their way towards where Charlie should be, trying to fight with just swords and blades as they do not want to draw attention to where they are, but as they fight Miles has no choice but to use a gun to kill one of the soldiers they are facing.

"Maybe nobody heard that." Miles comments, being pretty sure that that is hoping for too much, and he is proven right a few seconds later when they hear the sounds of people running towards them, and gunshots.

"Go, go, go!" Miles say to Melia and Nora, "Get down!" He says, as the three of them run for cover, both Miles and Nora making sure that Melia is between them as that is where she would be safest.

* * *

In another part of the base, exactly where Miles, Melia, and Nora are heading towards Charlie has managed to craw her way out of the destroyed lookout tower, but as she sees the Militia all around she knows she has to wait for an opening, before she can start to run.

* * *

In the area of the base where Miles, Nora, and Melia are coming from Tom is trying to help his son, but after everything that has happened Jason is resisting the help that his father is trying to give.

"I don't understand you." Jason says to his father, "Why are you doing this? I don't want your help." Jason says, telling the complete truth.

"Look, I know what kind of man I am. I have done every bad thing in the good book. I have lied, I have stolen, I have and worse." Tom says, telling the truth, "I don't care if you're the devil himself, everyone draws a line somewhere, and leaving my only son to die alone, I guess that's where I draw the line." Tom reveals.

* * *

In the Plains Rachel and Aaron have gone with the man who saw what happened to Rachel's leg back to his house, where they found his hurt, and as Rachel realised, dying, son and with the promise of helping they brought him back to the electronic shop, but as Aaron was explaining what is going on Rachel knocked him out.

"What the hell?" Aaron asks, sounding shocked.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Rachel says.

"I thought, I thought, we were helping this guy's kid?" Aaron asks, feeling confused.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Rachel asks, wanting to see what Aaron will say to that as there is no solution.

"I was gonna, you know, cut that thing out of your knee." Aaron says.

"It's too late, kid's already gone." Rachel reveals, "Infection's gotten to his organs, and what do you think this guy is gonna do when the kid dies on our watch?" Rachel asks.

"You're not a doctor, you don't know." Aaron says, even though Rachel does in fact know, "'What if we could safe him?" Aaron asks.

"The capsule can't save everyone." Rachel reveals, knowing that all too well because if it could it would have saved Danny.

"I know that the tower is important, I get it, but what is the point of having power if we can't at least try to help people?" Aaron asks, meaning that completely as he wants to help people, desperately.

"What makes you think that I'm in it to help people?" Rachel asks, "I want power so Monroe's enemies can wipe him off the map." She reveals, "I want to kill the man who killed my son, and that's it." Rachel reveals, meaning that completely.

"And you're willing to let someone else's son die?" Aaron asks, looking at Rachel in shock.

"I don't care what Warren knew about you." Rachel admits, taking a step towards Aaron "I don't care what's written in the journal. If you want to stay here, I will leave you here" Rachel says, and as she speaks Aaron, who has been thinking that Melia is just like her father ever since he found out the truth, starts to think that she may just have gotten a thing or two from her mother.

* * *

At the destroyed base Miles, Melia, and Nora are all behind a destroyed structure, which they are using for protection, as they fire back at the Militia soldiers with guns, Melia still being between her father and Nora.

"All right, cover me." Miles says to Nora, "And Melia stay here until I get back." Miles tells his daughter, knowing that she will be a little safer behind some cover than with what he is about to do.

"What are you crazy?" Nora asks, sounding shocked.

"I just got to get across that clearing." Miles reveals.

"You'd be heading straight into a firing squad." Nora points out, as Melia just looks at her father in worry.

"You got a better idea?" Miles asks, knowing that Miles's comment is exactly why he told Melia to stay behind.

"We run hard, we could make it south." Nora says.

"No way!" Miles says.

"We can't leave, Charlie." Melia says, sounding worried, and a little angry that Nora would even suggest that.

"You both heard what Jason said, she could be dead." Nora says, looking at Miles instead of Melia.

"Shut up." Miles says, as he doesn't even want to think about that.

"Please." Melia says, as she starts to look for an opening as on the off chance that Nora manages to convince Miles not to go after Charlie she still going to.

"And I know this is selfish, and I'm sorry, but I don't want to lose you too, either of you." Nora adds, looking at Melia, "I don't want to watch you die." She says, looking straight at Miles.

"That's sweet Nora, but we need to get to Charlie." Melia says, completely meaning that.

"Melia's right." Miles says, "I'm not gonna leave Charlie for dead, I did it to her Mom, I'm not going to do it to her to." Miles reveals.

"What?" Melia asks, looking at Miles in confusion as Nora says,

"Her Mom?"

"Later Melia." Miles tells his daughter, "Nora, just trust me, okay." Miles requests, as he starts to fire back at the soliders.

"Okay." Nora says, before she goes running in the direction opposite to that that Charlie is in so that the soldiers follow her and as they do Melia sees her sister, and so she goes running after her as Miles fires at the soldiers, some of whom are chasing Nora.

As Melia and Nora both go running in opposite directions Miles realises that he has a choice to make and he makes it, going running after his daughters.

 _Seven Years Post Blackout_

 _Rachel and Miles were in a tent together, Rachel was tied to a chair as Miles questioned her, wanting to know about Ben, and the power._

" _You son of a bitch." Rachel said to Miles._

" _You left me no choice." Miles said, "All you had to do was tell me where Ben is." Miles revealed_

" _I can't. I don't know." Rachel said, as Miles walked over and squatted down in front of Rachel._

" _Rachel, you know how bad this is gonna get for you? Do you think I care? About this? Whatever we have? That we have a daughter? That we're family? Because I don't." Miles said._

* * *

Seconds after Melia went running to her sister she manages to fight off and kill two of the soldiers who chased her and her sister, but as another pushes his sword into Charlie's hand, and Melia, who is a little way away realises that she can't get to her in time, sees Miles, who Melia realises must have followed them, kill the man, and once he does he squats down next to Charlie.

"You okay? Are you hurt?" Miles asks concerned and Charlie just throws her arms around her father, hugging him tightly as Melia jogs over to her father and sister.

"Charlie." Melia says concerned as her father and sister break apart.

"Melia." Charlie says, hurrying over to her sister, and hugging her just as tightly as she hugged Miles, "Are you okay?" she asks, clearly worried.

"Yeah, but you scared the crap out of me, never do that again." Melia tells her sister.

"We've got to go." Miles tells his daughters, knowing that they can't stay in one place for long, and once he does the three of them get going, spending a little time looking for Nora, who they realise has disappeared, before they start to make their way to Georgia.

* * *

In Philadelphia, Bass is alone in his office, ponding Jeremy's words, wondering if maybe he was right, when a member of his army walks in.

"Sir, thought you'd like to know we caught your would-be assassin." The man reveals.

"What?" Bass asks, clearly a little confused.

"A Georgian spy just confessed." The man explains.

"And his co-conspirators?" Bass asks.

"We interrogated him with extreme prejudice. We're confident he was acting alone." The solider reveals.

"Thank you, Major." Bass says, and as the man leaves Bass realises, in horror, that Jeremy was right, and he is going to be alone.

* * *

A while later, in Atlanta, at the Presidential Compound, Charlie is waiting by Jason's hospital bed, waiting for him to wake up.

"Charlie." Jason says, and Charlie walks over to him, "Where am I?" he asks, sounding confused

"Atlanta." Charlie answers.

"How'd we get here?" Jason asks, clearly confused.

"It wasn't easy." Charlie admits, "You know, your Dad got you out." Charlie reveals.

"I'm so sorry I left you." Jason says, completely meaning that.

"It wasn't your fault." Charlie assures him.

"I thought you were dead." Jason admits.

"I know, I thought I was too." Charlie says, before she leans down and kisses Jason, a kiss which Jason eagerly responds to.

* * *

While Charlie is downstairs Melia is up in the office that Foster has given her father with him, and a solider, while Miles and the solider are standing Melia is sitting cross-legged on the table.

"I don't care what it takes, you find Nora Clayton." Miles reveals, telling the truth, "She's gotta be somewhere." He says, "I mean, we have spies, right? Contacts?"

"There's not very many left, Sir." The solider responds, "Monroe has wiped them out."

"God your useless." Miles says, and Melia doesn't even bother to hide her smirk at that, "Guess I'll just have to go myself." Miles says, and as he does the door opens and President Foster walks in.

"You're not going anywhere." President Foster says, "I've lost enough men as it is." She says, "May we have some privacy." She requests, looking at the solider who nods and quickly leaves, and as he does she looks over to Melia, who realise that Privacy means she leaves too so she jumps down from the table she is sitting on.

"Melia, you're not to leave the compound, actually scratch that, you're not to leave this building." Miles tells his daughter, as she walks across the room.

"Okay." Melia says, and from the tone of voice she used Miles is pretty sure that she isn't going to listen.

"Melia, I'm serious." Miles tells his daughter, "And you agreeing to do what I tell you without arguing still applies." He informs his daughter, not overly sure that it will work, but wanting to try.

"Sure, whatever." Melia says, as she walks out of the office, and closes the door behind her, causing Miles to sigh, and run his hand through his hair, being pretty sure that being a General is less stressful than trying to parent Melia, and Charlie too for that matter.

"You have my sympathy, Miles. The struggle of dealing with a teenage daughter never changes, even after the Blackout." President Foster says, clearly meaning that.

"She's…." Miles starts to say, but then trails off as he isn't sure what to say to that as while he doesn't want to deny Melia is his daughter, he does want to keep her safe.

"You don't have to deny it Miles, if there is one thing I recognize it's a parent and their child." President Foster assures him, there being a level of sadness to her voice, "I'm assuming that you are worried about her safety and that's why you don't mention that she is your daughter."

"Yeah." Miles confirms, knowing that is probably the simplest way to explain everything, and it's true as well.

"I can assign some men as protection if that would make you feel comfortable." President Foster offers.

"I appreciate the offer, but Melia was training some of your men just before the Drone struck, it's not necessary." Miles says, being pretty sure that Miles is a better fighter than at least a large portion of Foster's men.

"If you change your mind, the offer's there." Kelly assures him.

"Thank you." Miles says, meaning that, "How bad is it?" he asks, it being more than clear that they have moved off the topic of his youngest daughter.

"Injured soldiers are streaming in from the North." President Foster reveals, "I've lost over half my army in the last week with a drone strike, it wasn't even a fair fight, and any day now Monroe is gonna come marching into this city like Sherman! Carpet bomb my streets and lay claim to the rubble." Foster says, "I have an obligation to save as many of my people as I can. So I don't know if you have any brilliant ideas, but if you do, it's time to hear them, because otherwise, I'm gonna surrender." Foster reveals, and as she does Miles realises that there is still one plan in motion that may just work.

* * *

About half an hour after she left her father's office because President Foster asked for Privacy Melia walks back in and over to her father who is standing by a window looking out.

"So, what's the plan?" Melia asks, as she sits down on the table, "How are we going after Monroe?"

"We're not." Miles reveals, turning to look at his daughter.

"WHAT! We have to! We can't just let him get away with everything he's done." Melia says, sounding angry as it is clear that she completely means that.

"Melia, he has drones, we can't fight against that, not yet." Miles tells his daughter.

"Not yet? What does that mean?" Melia asks.

"It means it's up to your Mom, and Aaron." Miles says, walking over to his daughter, "If we're gonna be able to fight back then we need them to get to the tower, and do whatever it is that they have to do." Miles says, as he sits down next to his daughter.

"So, we're just gonna wait." Melia realises.

"For now." Miles says, with a nod.

"I really hate waiting." Melia admits, with a sigh.

"Me too." Miles says, looking a little amused, and the two of them drift into silence.

For a few minutes Melia and Miles just sit in silence, until Melia realises that now may be the best time to ask something she needs to know.

"You know, Charlie told me what Alec said." Melia reveals, causing her father to look at her, "And I never asked about it because I could guess what happened."

"You could?" Miles asks, sounding slightly doubtful.

"I saw Mom's face when you two were leaving on that Wagon, I saw the look you had on your face whenever she was close, and when we first saw Mom in that Power Plant in Philly she asked Charlie and I if you had hurt us, so yeah I could guess." Melia reveals, causing Miles's heart to sink, "I don't want to know if I am right." Melia admits, "But there is something I do want to know." Melia admits.

"What?" Miles asks, knowing that he won't be able to tell his daughter whether he'll answer her question until he knows what her question is.

"When you left Philadelphia, the Militia, for good did you know you were leaving Mom with Monroe?" Melia asks, as out of everything that is the only thing she needs to know, the only thing she wants to know.

"No." Miles answers, "I saw a body, believed it was her, was told it was her." Miles reveals, pain in his voice as he remembers that, "If I knew the truth I would have never left her there, would never have left without her." Miles reveals, and as he does Melia is sure that he is telling the truth, and so she just nods, and as he wants to get the topic off what happened between him and Rachel post blackout he decides to change the subject, "Back at the camp, when I tried to get you to leave, you called me Dad."

"Yeah, I did." Melia confirms, "Would it be okay with you if that was something I kept doing?" Melia asks, a little nervous about how Miles is going to react to that as he gave her and Charlie a choice, he never said what he wanted.

"It would be more than okay." Miles assures his daughter, knowing that being called Dad by her felt amazing, even if he isn't completely sure that that is something that he is deserved.

"Then I think It's something I'm gonna keep doing…. Dad." Melia says, smiling back at her father, who smiles back at her and puts an arm around her, and as he does Melia leans on his shoulder, and Miles place a kiss on his daughters' head as father and daughter drift into silence as they sit side by side.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

* * *

It has been twenty-one days since Nora was taken and with every day that passes Miles can feel himself becoming more and more concerned about her.

It is early morning and Miles in his office when President Foster walks in, and right away he can tell that she isn't coming to him with good news.

"What is it? Have you found out something about Nora?" Miles asks, clearly concerned.

"No, not about Nora." President Foster confirms.

"Then what is it?" Miles asks, honestly having very little patience for much else.

"As you know most of our spies are gone, but there are still some." President Foster reveals, "One of the spies that are left informed me that Sebastian has given a description of your daughter Melia to every one of his men, with orders to bring her to him, alive." President Foster reveals.

"He what?" Miles says, sounding furious as honestly there is a part of him that cannot believe that Bass is crossing that line, as he thought that Bass using his daughter to get to him would be one that he wouldn't cross as what happened with Danny was different.

"I've increased security around the compound, but with what is going on I cannot guarantee that I'll be able to keep it going for long." President Foster explains, and as she does Miles just storms out of the room, without another word, planning on finding his youngest daughter.

* * *

After a little bit of searching, which honestly caused Miles to feel worried with every single second that he didn't find her, Miles finds his daughter sitting in the window sill of one of the windows in the upper floor of the compound.

"Melia?" Miles calls, as he hurries towards her.

"Dad?" Melia asks confused, as she stands up and once he is close enough Miles just hugs his daughter tightly, "Dad? What's going on?" Melia asks, sounding concerned, not even phased with saying Dad multiple times as she has gotten rather used to calling Miles that.

"I need you to keep your weapons on you at all time, no matter what." Miles tells his daughter.

"I always do, and you know that, so what's going on?" Melia asks her father as they break apart, "Dad?" Melia asks, drawing out the word, and as she does it is more than clear that she wants to know what is going on.

"Things are starting to get more dangerous, the city is collapsing." Miles tells his daughter.

"Yeah, so I can see." Melia says, as that is what she has watching.

"Which means you need to be more careful, keep your eyes open, and look out for any threat." Miles tells his daughter not telling her about the specific threat as if he does she might be so focused on looking out for that that she doesn't look out for, or protect herself against, other threats, "It may also be a good idea to cancel your fighting classes." Miles says as Melia has been giving lessons in the compound for weeks and while he knows how much teaching those classes mean to her safety is more important.

"I already have." Melia admits, having done so as Atlanta is pretty much chaos right now, "And I'm also careful, Dad." Melia reminds him, "I won't let down my guard, not now." She assures him.

"Good." Miles says, sounding relieved, "I've got to go check how repairing the equipment is going, but I want you to check in with me every couple of hours, and don't go out on the streets right now." Miles tells his daughter.

"Okay." Melia says with a nod, not arguing as considering everything both of those requests are pretty reasonable, "Is there something else I should know?" Melia asks her father, getting the feeling that he isn't telling her something.

"No." Miles answers, feeling a little bad about lying to his daughter, "I'll see you later" Miles assures his daughter before leaving, and as he goes Melia sits back down in her window sill and watches as Atlanta slowly collapses.

* * *

Far away from Atlanta, Rachel, and Aaron, are walking past the 'Welcome to Colorado sign' as it pours with rain.

"We'll be there soon." Rachel reveals, speaking for the first time in a while as Aaron just looks at her, "hope we're not too late." She says, meaning that as she knows how bad it will be if they are.

* * *

A little while alter Miles is outside checking on the machines that are being repaired, with Jim, who has been told by Miles what is going on with them, why they are fixing the machines even though they have no power.

"Let me get this straight." Jim says, "You're milf-y sister-in-law/baby momma, flips a magic switch, gets this crap working and we point it all towards Philly?" Jim asks, "And that's our best chance?" he asks, sounding doubtful.

"I know." Miles says, "Things aren't going too well, are they?" he asks.

"No, they are not." Jim confirms, "Any world on Nora?" he asks, as the two of them lean against a truck.

"We'll find her." Miles says, needing to believe that.

* * *

Outside the fenced off compound area Charlie is walking with Jason, both of them watching the city collapse as people flee.

"Look Charlie, I think you should think about getting out of Atlanta, get Melia and go to Texas maybe." Jason suggests.

"And miss all the fun?" Charlie asks.

"I'm serious." Jason says, meaning that, "The front's collapsed, Monroe's troops are a few days out. What if they take the city? What do you think they're gonna do if they catch you? What do you think they're gonna do to your sister?" He asks.

"Since when are you so worried about me?" Charlie asks, and as they do the two of them kiss. As Charlie and Jason kiss Jason sees someone he recognizes over Charlie's shoulder.

"Um, I'll meet you back at base." Jason says, and as he does Charlie is pretty sure that something is going on.

"Okay." Charlie says, as she watches Jason walk away, her suspicion growing as she watches him and becomes even more sure that there is something he isn't saying going on.

* * *

In the Building of the presidential compound Melia is still sitting in the window that her father found her in, and as she sits she sees something she almost can't believe what she is seeing, and so she moves closer to the window, trying to get a better look out the window, and as she does she sees something.

"Oh my god." Melia says, sounding shocked, and so she goes running, as fast as she can.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Melia has ran outside and as she does she sees starts to look for her father, and as she does she notices her father talking to Jim.

"DAD." Melia says, as she runs up to him.

"Melia? What's wrong?" Miles asks, sounding concerned.

"I just saw a car drive into the compound." Melia explains.

"That's impossible. Are you sure?" Jim asks, sounding shocked.

"Positive, and I can't be completely sure, but I think I saw Nora in the backseat." Melia reveals, looking directly her father.

"Come on, show me exactly where you saw the car." Miles tells his daughter, and once he does the two of them go running Miles following his daughter.

* * *

A few minutes later Miles and Melia have found the car and found out that Nora was taken to the medical area, while the man with her was taken to interrogation and after they found out where Nora was they headed there.

"General." One of the medical persons calls as Melia and Miles hurry over to the person who called them, who is right near Nora.

"Hey, it's me, it's me." Miles says to Nora, "And Melia." He adds.

"Nora? Are you okay?" Melia asks, sounding worried at the state that Nora is in.

"What, what happened?" Miles asks, sounding worried, "I've been looking everywhere for you, trying to find you." Miles reveals.

"Miles." Nora says, sounding out of it, "I'm so sorry, I'm so…"

"No." Miles tells her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Nora keeps repeating, causing Melia to feel incredibly confused.

"You, you have no reason to apologise, okay." Miles assures her.

"I, I, I told him." Nora reveals.

"Who?" Melia asks confused, feeling her heart sink as she has a sinking suspicion as to exactly what Nora is talking about.

"Monroe, I told him everything." Nora reveals, and as she does Melia and Miles exchange looks.

"Get some rest, okay. I'll check in later." Miles informs Nora, trying to hide how concerned he is at Nora's revelation, and once he does he and Melia walk several steps away from Nora, "I've got to go talk to the guy brought her in." Miles explains.

"I'll go find Charlie, tell her what is going on." Melia explains.

"Okay." Miles says, and the two of them head out of the medical area.

* * *

After leaving the medical area Melia heads to the front entrance of the compound, and is just about to start her search for her sister, when she spots her.

"CHARLIE." Melia says, as she hurries over to her.

"Melia? What's wrong?" Charlie asks her sister, clearly concerned.

"Nora's back." Melia reveals.

"What? How? Are you sure?" Charlie asks, sounding confused.

"Dad and I just saw her, she was brought here in a car, with someone with an Amplifier and Pendent." Melia explains.

"You're kidding?" Charlie asks, sounding shocked.

"Wish I was, she said she told Monroe everything." Melia admits.

"Where's Miles?" Charlie asks, needing to know.

"Talking to the guy who brought Nora in." Melia explains.

"Okay, then let's go see what he finds out." Charlie says, and once she does Melia nods, and the two sisters head back into the building.

* * *

As Melia is looking for her sister Miles is walking into the interrogation room where the person who brought Nora, Sanborn, is, and as Miles talks to him, Neville, Ramsey and Jim watch on from an observation room.

"Thanks for springing the girl." Miles says, "Almost makes up for the time you jumped me." He comments.

"Yeah, there was that." Sanborn says.

"You know, it's not easy strolling a prisoner out of a Militia black site. How'd you do that?" Miles asks, needing to know.

"I drugged her, put a sheet on her, and took her out like she was dead." Sanborn explains.

"And you just snagged one of those little necklaces to booth, huh? Not sure I could have done that." Miles admits, telling the truth, as he knows how protective Bass would be of those amulets, and amplifiers.

"I got lucky." Sanborn admits.

"Or maybe this is all a setup." Miles says, as that is what makes the most sense, "You're spying for Monroe, using Nora as your ticket in." he says.

"No, screw you. I'm here to help." Sanborn explains.

"Trying to help?" Miles asks, sounding disbelieving, "So you're a good guy now?" Miles asks, sounding even more disbelieving.

"A good, no, I'm not a good guy." Sanborn admits, "They made me do terrible things. They ordered me to kill your friend, Nora." He explains, "Couldn't do it, can't do it anymore." He explains, "Look, we're, we're, we're wasting time here. Rachel's in danger." He explains, and the second he says those three words Sanborn has Miles's complete attention, "Monroe knows she went to the tower, he took an army. He's gonna find her, and he's gonna kill her." He says, and as he does Miles can feel his terror rising up inside of him.

"You know where this place is? This tower?" Miles asks, his voice hurried and worried.

"Yeah." Sanborn confirms.

"Good." Miles says, "You're gonna take us there."

* * *

A little while later Miles, Melia, Charlie, Sanborn, Ramsey, Jim, and Jason are all getting ready to go to the Tower, and as they are leaving the building Miles has walked over to Jim.

"So, I've been thinking maybe you should sit this one out." Miles says to Jim.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jim asks, sounding confused.

"Rescuing Rachel, it's a hail Mary." Miles admits, knowing that he has to try as he can't do nothing when there is a chance Rachel is in danger, "Chances of us finding her before Monroe does or us even getting out of there in one piece." Miles says, "Look, you, you got somebody to go home to, so go." Miles explains, "Go home to your wife."

"You son of a bitch." Jim says, "You got some never saying that to me." Jim says, completely meaning that, "She will not take me back because you dragged me into this." He says, "So you better put on a dress, 'cause you're all I have left." He says, as Tom walks up.

"Ladies." Tom greats.

"What are you doing here?" Miles asks, with a frown, thinking that this isn't going to be good.

"Fosters orders." Tom explains, "She wants a representative on this stupid-ass mission of yours." He reveals, "I ride shotgun." He says.

As Miles is talking to Jim and Tom Melia and Charlie are walking up to the helicopter and Jason.

"You ever flown before?" Charlie asks Jason, as both she and Melia are quite nervous about what they are going to do as neither of them have ever flown before.

"Yeah, when I was, um I think I was five." Jason says, sounding uncertain.

"Okay." Charlie says, looking uncertain.

"Hey, it will be fine." Jason assures Charlie.

"You sure about that? That thing looks like a death trap." Melia comments, and as she does Miles, Jim, and Tom walk up to the helicopter.

"Seriously, a fifteen-year-old girl shouldn't be coming on this stupid ass suicide mission." Neville comments, as he sees Melia.

"Sixteen, I'm a sixteen-year-old girl." Melia corrects, and as she does Miles looks at her and realises something,

"Your birthday was ten days ago." Miles realises, feeling bad that he completely forgot that it was his daughter's birthday, "I'm sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay." Melia assures her father, honestly not caring that he forgot as she really doesn't think it's a big deal.

"It doesn't matter if your fifteen or sixteen, either way you should stay behind." Tom says to Melia.

"Melia goes where I go." Miles says, it being more than clear that he completely means that, "Either deal or stay behind, I don't care." Miles reveals, and as he does Melia can't help but smile as she climbs in the helicopter and sits down across from her sister and Jason, and as she does Nora walks up and puts her stuff into the helicopter.

"What do you think you're doing?" Miles asks, as she sees Nora.

"What do you think?" Nora asks.

"You're not coming." Miles informs her, knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea.

"The hell I'm not." Nora comments, it being more than clear that she is not going to be left behind.

"Um, I shot her up with psilocybin, scopolamine, she's gonna need a hot minute to come down." Sanborn explains.

"I'm fine." Nora says.

"He's right, you know." Miles says.

"Miles, this is my fault." Nora admits, "If Monroe gets Rachel, we lose and that's on me." She says, "You know I can do this. Let me help, please." She requests, and as she does she climbs onto the helicopter and so does Miles, and the others, and within a few minutes the pilot has gotten them into the air, and as they take off Melia grabs her chair tightly, honestly feeling a little terrified.

* * *

In Colorado, Bass, his men, and Randall Flynn have arrived at The Tower.

"Got the Collins tribe to our North." A member of the Militia informs Bass, "Kaminski's to our south, and neither are gonna be very happy we're here." The man explains.

"So, give them some smallpox blankets, and call it a day." Bass tells his man, "Just find Rachel Matheson, if she's out there." Bass requests, "You understand?"

"Sir." The solider says, as Bass walks over to Flynn who is in cuff's.

"The tower? Kind of false advertising, isn't it?" Bass asks.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Sir." Flynn says, "It goes down half a mile." He reveals, and as he does he puts his hand to a screen, and as it scans his hand print, but it says he doesn't have any access.

"Is this another trick?" Bass asks.

"I don't understand, it should work, somethings wrong." Flynn says, having no idea what is going on.

"If you can't open the door, what good are you to me?" Bass comments, completely meaning that.

"Just give me some time. I'll open it." Flynn assures Bass, knowing that he has to do whatever he has to do to get into the tower as he needs to for his plan to work

"You are seriously trying my patience, Mr Flynn." Bass warns, completely meaning that.

* * *

After a while of flying Melia, Charlie, Jason, Nora, Miles, Jim, Ramsey, Tom, Sanborn, and the Pilot have landed at a deactivated Air Force base in the Plains Nation as they can't go any further without getting more fuel.

"All right, let's go! Over here." The Pilot says. "You got hangars and runways all around. Hit every plane, chopper, fuel truck you find." He says.

"Melia, you're with me." Miles tells his daughter, doing so for two reasons, the first being that he knows what some tribes in the Plains Nations would do to a teenage girl, and the second reason being that with Bass's order it's too dangerous to let Melia out of his sight right now.

"Okay." Melia says, with a nod, and everyone starts to spread out, as they do Miles notices Sanborn get something out the helicopter.

"Can I help you with something?" Miles asks Sanborn getting a bad feeling from the guy.

"Me? No. I'm okay." Sanborn says, "I'm fine." He says, before walking away and as he does Melia and Miles walk over to where Nora is, looking like she is pretty out of it.

"Nora." Miles says, and Nora doesn't react, "Nora." Miles tries once more, "Maybe you should stay here, huh?"

"I told you, I'm okay." Nora says, before walking away.

"She's not okay, is she?" Melia asks, as she and her father start to walk.

"I don't know, Melia, I don't know." Miles confirms, as the two of them start to walk towards one of the helicopters.

Once Melia and Miles get to the helicopter Miles puts one end of the tube into the fuel tank, and the other in his mouth, and he sucks, causing the fuel to come out of the tank, and down the tube.

"That can't have tasted good." Melia says, looking slightly amused.

"Trust me, it didn't." Miles assures his daughter, as Melia just looks at her father in amusement.

"No other way?" Melia asks curious.

"Do you really think I would do it like this if there was?" Miles asks curious.

"I don't know, maybe." Melia admits, grinning at her father.

"There isn't." Miles informs his daughter.

For the next few minutes Melia and Miles stand in silence as Miles fills up the container with fuel, and once he has he and Melia head back over to the helicopter, and just as Miles starts to fill up the helicopter Charlie walks over.

"Hey." Charlie says as she walks up to her sister and father.

"Good. Put it there." Miles requests and Charlie puts her fuel on the ground next to the fuel that her father and sister collected.

As her father continued to fill up the Helicopter Jim and Jason, both carrying containers of fuel walk over, and as they do Charlie notices something, and so she starts to walk over to it and as she sees her sister do that Melia follows.

"What's going on?" Melia asks, sounding concerned.

"Look." Charlie says, pointing to blood that is coming out of a container, and as sees that Melia pulls her sword, then nods at her sister who opens the container.

"MILES!" Charlie yells, at the exact same time Melia yells, "DAD!"

"The pilot." Charlie explains, as Miles, Jim, and Jason run over.

"What happened?" Jason asks confused.

"Damn it." Miles says, sounding annoyed, as he squats down to check on the body.

"Who did this?" Jim asks.

"Check it out." Miles says, referring to the body.

"This is just perfect." Jim says, clearly sarcastic.

"What's with the x?" Charlie asks, saying the same thing that Melia is thinking.

"Some local did it. it's a Plains Nation message." Miles explains, "They don't want us trespassing."

"Hey." Jim says, calling everyone over to the Helicopter which he is looking at, and once he speaks everyone hurries over to him, "Guess they don't want us getting out of here alive either." Jim admits.

"We do not have time for this." Miles says, sounding annoyed.

"So, what do we do?" Jason asks.

"Well, I'm not great, but I can fly it." Miles reveals.

"You can?" Melia asks, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, it's been a while, but yeah." Miles confirms, "Nora's not great but she can fix it… maybe." He says, "Find everybody else." Miles explains, "Warn 'em." He says, "And Melia say with your sister." He instructs, as he knows that that is what's safest for Melia.

"Okay." Melia says, with a nod.

"What are you gonna do?" Charlie asks curious.

"Goin' hunting." Miles explains, as he pulls a weapon, and as he does everyone separates and goes in their different directions.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

* * *

A couple of minutes after the Melia, Charlie, Jim, and Jason went in separate directions Melia and Charlie are making their way through the airfield together, but instead of looking for the others to warn them the two sisters are following their father.

"Melia, I'm sorry about forgetting your Birthday." Charlie tells her little sister, as they follow her father, it being clear that she means what she is saying.

"I'm sorry about forgetting yours." Melia admits, telling the complete truth, as while she doesn't care about people forgetting about her birthday she feels bad about forgetting her sisters.

"Truth, with everything going on back then I forgot too, didn't realise until like a week later." Charlie admits, "Why didn't you remind me that it was your birthday?"

"Two reasons, one, it's not a big deal." Melia admits, "Two, I almost forgot too." Melia reveals, as if she didn't see a calendar she wouldn't have realised that it was her birthday, and once she does the two of them continue to walk in silence.

* * *

In Colorado Rachel and Aaron are on a ridge overlooking the camp near the tower, and as soon as they see all the activity they know that things are going to be incredibly hard.

"Oh, Terrific." Aaron says, sarcastically, "So, how are we gonna get to that door now?" He asks, confused.

"Here." Rachel says, going to hand Aaron the journal, "The override codes are inside. Take it."

"Why?" Aaron asks, feeling confused, and suspecting that he isn't going to like the answer.

"Because tonight, I am going to go down there, and I am going to kill Monroe." Rachel reveals, "And when I do, everyone is going to run for his tent, everyone, it will be chaotic."

"Rachel, no." Aaron tells her.

"You won't have long." Rachel says, ignoring what Aaron says.

"Absolutely not." Aaron says.

"But you'll have a shot at the door." Rachel explains, once more continuing on as if Aaron didn't speak, "Get inside. Lock it behind you." Rachel says.

"I said no." Aaron repeats, "There's gotta be another way." He says.

"I came to kill Monroe. He is down there right now." Rachel says, pointing to where Bass is standing.

"Even if you pull this off they will kill you." Aaron reminds Rachel.

"How else are you gonna get inside?" Rachel asks. "There is no other choice." She says, meaning that completely, "I have to do this. You have to let me do this." Rachel explains, "For Danny. For Ben." Rachel says, her voice breaking a little, "Get inside the Tower, turn the power back on, it's up to you now." Rachel informs Aaron, meaning that completely.

* * *

At the Plains Airforce base Melia and Charlie are still following their father, and as they aren't doing it as quiet as they could and so Miles turns towards them, with his weapons drawn.

"It's just us." Melia tells her father.

"You find the others?" Miles asks.

"Not yet." Charlie answers, "Miles, this doesn't add up." She comments, "It's the middle of nowhere. There's no food, no water. How's anyone living out here?" she asks, and as she does the three of them find Ramsey with his throat cut.

"Oh Man." Miles says.

"Charlie, go find help." Miles instructs, "NOW!" He says, and Charlie goes running, "Melia, help me." Miles tells his daughter, and as he does he squats down next to Ramsey and Melia hurries over to him as Charlie runs for help.

"Hold on, hold on." Miles tells Ramsey.

"What do you need me do?" Melia asks her father.

"Help me hold pressure." Miles tells his daughter, and she does that.

"How many of them were there?" Miles asks, and as he does Ramsey tries to answer, but it is clear that he can't speak, "Where they from a tribe?" he asks, and Ramsey shakes his head, "Not a tribe." Miles says, feeling confused.

"Was it even a local?" Melia asks, feeling confused.

"Wayne! Who was it?" Miles asks, but before Wayne can answer he dies.

* * *

A few minutes later Miles and Melia are still waiting for the others to come back, as Miles cleans the blood of his daughters' hands with a rag.

"Miles! Found them!" Charlie says, as she hurries over to her father and sister with everyone else, apart from Nora, with them.

"Wayne." Jim says, sounding shocked.

"Oh, my god, what happened?" Sanborn asks confused.

"It's not just him. The pilot is dead, the chopper's busted." Jim explains.

"So we're stuck here." Sanborn realises.

"Who did this?" Tom asks, sounding confused, and angry.

"Someone from the Plains Nation." Jason explains.

"Nope." Melia says.

"Wasn't a local." Melia explains.

"Then who?" Tom asks.

"My best guess, one of us." Miles explains, and as he does he realises something, "Where's Nora?" he asks.

"One of us? But who would do this? And why?" Tom asks.

"Where the hell is Nora?" Miles asks, sounding concerned, as everyone exchange looks.

* * *

A few minutes later Melia, Charlie, Jason, Sanborn, Tom, Jim and Miles are all in an airplane hanger, and Miles is holding a bag open.

"First thing first. Weapons in the bag." Miles reveals, looking straight at his older daughter.

"Me?" Charlie asks, sounding surprised.

"Everybody." Miles reveals, and Charlie takes off all her weapons and puts them in the bag, and once she does he moves to Melia, who makes no effort to remove her weapons, "That means you too, Melia." Miles tells his younger daughter, and quiet reluctantly Melia puts her sword, the blade Greg gave her, and her gun into the bag.

After Melia hands over her weapons Miles gets the others too, not counting Tom, before stopping in front of Sanborn.

"You grabbed a knife back at the chopper." Miles says.

"Come on, it was for my own protection." Sanborn says, as he hands his knife over.

"Oh, I'm sure it was." Tom says, sounding sarcastic, "Tell me, how did you walk out of that Militia prison again? I mean, unless you were one of them." Tom says.

"Do I look like a killer to you?" Sanborn asks.

"See 'em in all shapes and sizes, friend." Tom reveals, "We don't know anything for sure."

"All right. In the bag, Tom." Miles says.

"Travis Bickle over there, and you want me to stow my firearm?" Tom asks, sounding shocked, "I don't thinks so." He says.

"How do we know it wasn't you?" Jim asks.

"Oh, now that you mention it, Hefty, what about you? You been gone a long time, where have you been the last few weeks?" Tom asks.

"I was in Annapolis fighting with Ramsey." Jim explains.

"All right, look. I don't have time for this. In the bag, now." Miles says, and once he does Tom, quiet reluctantly puts his weapons in the bag, and as he does Miles walks over to one of the helicopters that is in the hanger.

"Hold on now, you get to keep yours." Tom says, as Miles puts the bag in the helicopter, and pulls his own gun.

"I'll be back when I find Nora." Miles reveals, "Everybody, eyes on the bag, eyes on each other." He instructs, before he leaves.

* * *

A few minutes after Miles left the others he finds Nora on the ground, and at first he feels terrified, but as he runs over to her he realises that she is still alive, just unconscious.

"Nora, Nora, Nora." Miles says, "Hey, it's me." Miles tells her, as Nora wakes up, and looks at him, "Nora? Where you been?" he asks.

"Miles? What happened?" Nora asks, sounding confused.

"You tell me, I don't know." Nora admits, sounding confused, "Uh, I was heading out to get fuel, and then I blacked out." Nora reveals, and as she does Miles notices something.

"You're cut." Miles says, "How'd that happen?" he asks.

"I don't remember." Nora says, looking concerned.

"Okay, come on, let's go." Miles says, and the two of them stand up and head back towards where the others are.

* * *

A few minutes later everyone is back in the hanger where the others were waiting and Miles has explained everyone what happened, how he found Nora.

"Let me get this straight, you found Mamacita with a knife, passed out with a bloody arm." Tom says, sounding shocked that Miles could think that that meant anything other than bad.

"She cut it when she fell." Miles explains.

"Okay. Or one of the men she killed managed to get a slice on the way down." Tom corrects.

"Okay, back off, all right?" Miles says to Tom in a warning tone of voice, and it is clear to everyone that he is far from happy.

"Look, this is what I tried to warn you. The cocktail that she's on…." Sanborn starts to say.

"The cocktail that you gave her." Miles finishes.

"It can cause paranoia, hallucinations, psychotic behaviour. It's at least possible it's her." Sanborn says.

"Well, it's possible it's you." Miles says to him, "You're not listening to this, are you?" Miles asks, looking at Jim.

"I don't know what to think." Jim admits.

"She didn't do it!" Miles objects.

"Miles, I think they're right." Nora admits, "I strangled that guy, and I don't remember doing it." Nora reveals, "What if I did this too?" she asks, looking worried.

"Look at me." Miles says, as he squats down in front of Nora, "I know you, if there is anyone I trust, anyone, it's you." Miles reveals, completely meaning that.

"I broke Miles." Nora reveals, "They broke me, I told Monroe everything." She says, "How could you possibly trust me?" Nora asks, not understanding how he could trust her right now, "I thought I could handle this, but I was wrong." Nora admits, telling the truth.

"She's right you know." Tom says, "She's a risk to us all. You know we have to leave her, don't you?" Tom asks.

"Shut up, Tom." Miles says, meaning that completely.

"Look, everybody's thinking it, even your sweet little daughter, and niece, or are they both your daughters?" Tom asks, and unsurprisingly Miles doesn't answer that.

"What if it was you? What if you did it?" Miles asks.

"You really think that?" Tom asks, sounding shocked.

"One of you did." Miles says, "And I'm gonna find out who." He says.

For the next few minutes Miles starts to go through everyone's stuff, trying to figure out what is going on, and as he does Jason realises that he has a knife in his pocket.

"What is that?" Miles asks, seeing Jason's actions, "Give me that." Miles requests.

"It's not mine. That's not mine." Jason says, meaning that completely.

"Jason." Charlie says, sounding shocked.

"It's not mine. I didn't have, I don't know what, someone planted that on me." Jason reveals.

"Right." Miles says, clearly disbelieving, "Somebody just houdini'd that into your pocket." Miles says.

"You wanna explain yourself?" Jim asks.

"You think I could this?" Jason asks, "Charlie, tell your Uncle, or Dad, whatever he is that I didn't do this." Jason requests, and Charlie just looks at him, "Charlie, tell him." Jason requests.

"Who was that guy you were talking to? Back in Atlanta, you were talking to somebody, and you looked upset." Charlie says.

"What? What guy?" Miles asks, looking straight at Jason.

"I said I didn't do this." Jason says.

'You've lied to me before." Charlie points out.

"Many times." Melia adds.

"They've both got a point." Miles says.

"Some Georgian got in my face." Jason lies.

"I don't believe you." Tom says, and as he does Jason just looks at his father, "What do you expect special treatment?"

"What, from you? No." Jason answers, honestly never expecting that from his father.

"Who was he?" Tom asks, "Who was he?" Tom once more asks.

"He was Monroe Militia." Jason answers, sounding frustrated.

"Of course, he was." Melia says, knowing that that is the last thing they need right now so of course that's who Jason was talking to.

"What did he say?" Tom asks.

"He said the war is over. There's nothing left here to save except our own asses." Jason reveals, "That if I killed Miles, I could have whatever I wanted." Jason explains.

"Good to know." Miles comments, "What did you want?" Miles asks.

"Charlie's safety." Jason reveals, knowing that he'd include Melia's safety in that too because he knows that that's what Charlie would want.

"What did you tell him?" Tom asks, wanting to know.

"I told him no, that's the truth. You have to believe me." Jason says, looking between everyone.

"We have to believe you? After all we've been through." Miles says, and as he does he goes to pull his gun on Jason, and as he does Tom stops him and Charlie runs forward to do the same thing, and as Tom and Charlie are concerned with Miles Jason goes running and Melia goes running after him, not even caring that she doesn't have a weapon, "MELIA!" Miles yells after his daughter, and he breaks free of Tom's hold and goes chasing after his daughter and Jason.

* * *

In Colorado Rachel has set a trap, using a burned out campfire, and as a Militia solider walks into the trap Rachel sneaks up on him, and strangles him with her belt, killing him, and once the guy is dead Rachel steals his uniform as she needs it.

* * *

About a minute or so after Melia ran away from the others, chasing after Jason, Miles catches up with his youngest daughter.

"Melia." Miles says, as he gets to his daughter, "You've got to go back."

"Not gonna happen." Melia tells her father, "And you should know better than asking."

"You're right, I should." Miles tells his daughter, "Take this, and stay behind me." Miles tells his daughter as he hands her his blade.

"Okay." Melia says, putting her blade in her now empty holster, and once she does Melia and Miles continue to walk together, looking for Jason, and as the two of them look they see Sanborn, holding the bloody knife Jason had.

"What are you doing?" Miles asks, looking concerned.

"You're wrong, Miles." Sanborn reveals, "The kid didn't do it." he explains.

"Put that down." Miles says, as he stands a little in front of Melia.

"The switchblade has a stamp on it." Sanborn explains, "AMD, AMD, Miles." He says, "Annapolis, Maryland. The knife was made there." He explains, "Know anyone who's been to Annapolis lately?" he asks.

"Oh my god." Melia says, realising exactly what is going on, but before either she or Miles can react to that they are both pushed to the ground, in opposite directions, as Jim kills Sanborn.

"Jim." Miles says, as he stands up, and as he does he gives Melia a look, telling her to stay down for now, until he got information, and until she is sure that she can get an opening Melia decides to listen.

"Sorry Miles." Jim says, and he almost sounds like he means that.

"Why did you do this?" Miles asks, as he looks directly at Jim, knowing that if he makes any move towards Melia then he will act, even if he doesn't know everything about why Jim did what he did.

"Militia's got Sophie, okay? They have my wife, and they're gonna kill her." Jim explains.

"Why didn't you say so? We could've rescued her." Miles tells Jim.

"Yeah, like you rescued Nora." Jim comments.

"Ouch, low blow." Melia mutters to herself, having made sure that her voice was too quiet for her father to hear.

"How long have they had her? How long you been with them?" Miles asks curious.

"A while." Jim answers.

"You give 'em the intel on the drone strike?" Miles asks, and as he does the look on Jim's face explains everything.

"You bastard." Melia says, sounding angry.

"She's right you're a son of a bitch." Miles says.

"I'm not proud, but I am done." Jim admits, "You said it yourself, right? We can't win, okay. This is over. So what am I supposed to do? Let my wife die? For a lost cause?" he asks.

"Sophie's life or mine." Miles realises.

"Not just you." Jim reveals, "It's Neville, and Ramsey, and Sanborn." Jim explains.

"And you did it out here in the middle of nowhere, avoid prying eyes." Miles realises.

"You guys are high-value targets." Jim reveals, saying something which does not surprise Melia.

"We were friends." Miles says, feeling hurt by Jim's actions.

"Friends? You ruined my life. I lost everything." Jim says, "I'm not gonna lose Sophie too, don't drag this out." He says, and as he does Melia decides to take advantage of the fact that both her father, and Jim are distracted, by running at Jim, and tackling to him to the ground.

Once Melia has tackled Jim to the ground she starts punching him, but as Jim is quickly able to use his superior strength and size to push Melia off of him, but before he can start to attack her Miles takes over and once he does he and Jim start to fight.

"MELIA, RUN." Miles tells his daughter, and unsurprisingly she doesn't listen.

For the next minute or so Miles, Melia, and Jim fight, and as Miles is knocked down Melia starts to fight back against Jim, and as they fight Jim basically throws Melia into a create.

"MELIA!" Miles yells at his daughter, and as he runs towards her Jim grabs hold of him and starts to strangle him, while pushing him against a vehicle.

"Dad." Melia says, sounding worried about him, trying to get up, but she feels a little out of it, can't see straight, and so she feels for her holster, and once she has it she opens it, and pulls out her knife, which she throws at Jim, hitting him in the leg, rather than his torso which is where she was aiming for.

Thankful for the distraction given by his daughter Miles is able to continue to fight against Jim, but as Jim gets close to getting the upper hand, with Miles on the ground, and Jim about to kill him, he is shot by Jason, who puts the safety back on the gun and drops it.

"MELIA!" Miles says, running over to his daughter, who hasn't been able to completely stand up yet, "Are you alright? Are you okay?" he asks worried, as he squats down next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Melia says, squeezing her eyes and opening them again, and as she does everything becomes a little bit more focused.

"Are you sure?" Miles asks, sounding concerned, "You missed a target, and you can hit targets when throwing a knife with your eyes closed." Miles says, looking at his daughter in worry as he knows it is odd for Melia to miss a knife after throwing a knife.

"How do you know I wasn't aiming for his leg?" Melia asks her father.

"Were you?" Miles asks his daughter.

"No, but I'm oaky, Dad." Melia assures him, and Miles just gives her a disbelieving look, "I think I'm just a little out of it, that's it." Melia informs her father.

"Out of it how? What's wrong?" Miles asks, sounding worried.

"I'm fine, Dad." Melia assures her father, as she stands up, and as she does she stumbles slightly.

"Wow, It's okay. Lean on me." Miles tells his daughter.

"Okay." Melia responds, and as he does it becomes clear that Melia isn't completely okay as she didn't fight him,

"It's gonna take Nora a little while to fix the chopper, while she's doing that you're gonna sit on your ass and rest." Miles tells his daughter.

"Will arguing get me anywhere?" Melia asks curious.

"No." Miles says, looking straight at his daughter, and the two of them continue to walk towards where the others are, Melia leaning on her father as they walk.

* * *

A few minutes later Melia, who like everyone else has her weapons back, is sitting in the chopper, actually resting as she is pretty sure her father would be pissed if she didn't, and as she sits and rests, ignoring the slight pounding in her head, Charlie walks over and sits across from her.

"You okay?" Charlie asks her sister, clearly concerned.

"A little banged up, but okay." Melia assures her sister, "What about you? With the whole Jason thing, how you doing?"

"Do you really want to talk about Jason?" Charlie asks, as she knows how her sister feels about him.

"No, but I do want to talk about how you're doing." Melia informs her sister, "I may not be able to stand the guy, but I know you like him, and you've got to be having some thoughts about…. Everything. So, I'm here if you want to share them." Melia tells her sister.

"Once I figure out exactly how I feel I'll let you know." Charlie tells her sister, "But you've got to tell me if you're not okay."

"Deal." Melia tells her sister, and once she does the two of them drift into silence as they sit side by side.

* * *

A little while later Nora is doing the last steps to fix the Helicopter when Miles walks up to her.

"You look terrible." Nora informs Miles.

"Appreciate it." Miles comments, sounding slightly sarcastic.

"Thank you for back me up today. What did I do to deserve that?" Nora asks, sounding curious.

"You've done a lot." Miles says, completely meaning that.

While Miles and Nora are talking Charlie walks up to Jason as she figures that there are some things that she needs to say.

"Jason, look, I'm sorry." Charlie admits, telling the truth.

"Nothing to be sorry about." Jason says, "I get it, I've lied to you too many times." Jason says, "Why should you trust me?" he asks and as he does he walks over to the other side of the Helicopter and sits down.

As Jason sits down in the Helicopter Tom sits down near his son and Charlie sits down next to her sister.

"Want to talk now?" Melia asks her sister as Tom plugs in the pendent.

"Nope." Charlie responds.

In the front of the Helicopter Miles is starting to start the Helicopter, doing his best not to think about how long it has been since he has done this.

"You sure you still got this?" Nora asks curious.

"No, but we're about to find out." Miles admits, as he starts the helicopter and flies into the air.

* * *

In Colorado, a little while later it's night and Rachel, thanks to the fact that she has a Militia uniform, walks straight into Bass's Militia camp, into his tent, holding a grenade.

"Don't move." One of the guards who is with Bass says the second he sees her.

"Hello, Rachel."

"Bass." Rachel responds.

"Rachel, let's not do anything rash here." Bass says, and once he does Rachel pulls the pin off the grenade.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

* * *

In Colorado, just before Rachel can kill herself, and Bass, one of his men tackles her and manages to wrestle the grenade out of her hand and throws it out of the tent where it explodes without killing either Rachel or Bass.

* * *

Just outside the Militia camp that is surrounding the Tower Melia, who is feeling better, Charlie, Nora, Jason, Tom, and Miles have landed the chopper and are each collecting a rifle out of the stash they brought.

"How you feeling?" Miles asks Nora.

"Like hell, but I'm ready." Nora admits.

"Melia? What about you? How you feeling?" Miles asks his daughter.

"Much better." Melia answers, "I'm good Dad." She assures him.

"You sure?" Miles asks his daughter, and in response Melia pulls her blade out her holster, throws it between Miles and Tom perfectly so that it hits a tree perfectly.

"Watch it!" Tom says, in a warning tone of voice, as Miles walks over to collect the knife, and Melia tries to hide her amusement at Tom's reaction she knew exactly what she was doing.

"See, I'm good." Melia tells her father.

"I'd say so." Miles says as he pulls the knife out of the tree and walks back over to his daughter, "If you don't feel good again tell me." Miles says, as he hands his daughter back the knife.

"I will." Melia assures her father as she takes the knife back.

"Okay." Miles says with a nod, "The Tower is four miles ahead." He explains, "Probably got an entire army waiting for us, not to mention Monroe himself." Miles says, "But, what the hell, just another Monday, right?"

"For us, yep." Melia confirms with a nod.

"Let's go get your Mom." Miles says, looking at Miles and Charlie, and once he does the group of six start to walk, and as they do Melia and Charlie exchange looks, both sisters saying without words that their gonna protect teach other.

* * *

At the tower, Aaron is watching from a nearby ridge as Rachel is lead towards the tower with Flynn, Bass, and some of Bass's men.

"You know how to open this door?" Bass asks curious.

"No." Rachel lies.

"Right, because you've always been so straight with me." Bass says, and as he does he takes Rachel's hand, and places it against the screen, and seconds later the door opens, "So, how about you, and Mr Flynn, show me around?" he asks.

About a minute later Bass, Rachel, Flynn and some of the guys are walking through the Tower, Rachel and Flynn walking side by side.

"What is this, Mr Flynn?" Bass asks, as they walk, referring to something above them all.

"It's a supercollider, sir." Flynn answers, "And it's just the tip of the iceberg." He explains.

"How could you bring Monroe here?" Rachel asks, sounding shocked, "It's insane, even for you." She says, completely meaning that.

"See, unlike you, Rachel, I have a healthy interest in self-preservation." Flynn admits, "And I'm curious. You don't have security clearance, how'd you get that door open?" Flynn asks, sounding curious.

"I have no idea." Rachel says, telling the complete truth.

"Then it must be Grace." Flynn says, and as he does Rachel looks at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asks.

"I left her here under close supervision, when I come back, I can't get in and you can?" Randall asks, "She must have gotten lose, dicking around with computers, playing games." He comments.

"Why would she do that?" Rachel asks.

"I'm going to find out." Flynn admits.

"You really think that Grace took out one of your guys?" Rachel asks, as she is pretty sure that that would not be likely.

"Who else could it be?" Flynn asks.

* * *

Just outside the Militia camp at the tower Melia, Charlie, Jason, Nora, Miles, and Tom are standing together on a ridge, as Tom is looking through binoculars.

"How's it look?" Miles asks, as Tom looks.

"That's not good." Tom admits.

"Any sing of Rachel?" Miles asks, clearly concerned.

"Boy, the way you talk about that women, you still sweet on her?" Tom asks, knowing thanks to the fact that Melia is Miles's daughter that he must have been sweet on Rachel once, and as he does Nora looks at Miles, waiting for him to answer, but she looks away, "Be realistic, she probably never made it past Omaha."

"You clearly don't know my Mom, what she can survive." Melia tells him, knowing that she probably doesn't know her mom that well either, but even she knows that you shouldn't count her mother out.

"Shh." Nora says, "Over there, scouts." She says, and once she does Miles and Tom go to investigate, and as they do, instead of finding a Militia scout they find Aaron sitting and reading.

"Aaron Pittman." Tom says, recognizing him right away.

"My god, you?" Aaron asks, sounding shocked.

"Aaron?" Miles asks.

"Miles!" Aaron says, sounding surprised.

* * *

Inside the tower Rachel, Bass, Flynn and some men have gotten to the elevators, which are near some screens, and as Bass looks amazed at the screens Flynn presses the elevator button.

"Well, I'll be damned, Grace fixed it." Randall says, sounding surprised.

"These are all live. The satellites are still up?" Bass asks, sounding shocked.

"Globally. You can see anything you like." Flynn explains.

"You weren't lying, Mr Flynn. This place is impressive." Bass admits, telling the complete truth.

"This was the crown jewel of the US military, impervious to everything, including the Blackout. It's fully powered, nothing we can't do from here." Flynn explains.

"Such as?" Bass asks, needing to know.

"You can spy on anyone in the world, listen to anything they're saying, or kill them. All with the push of a button." Flynn explains, "But you'll need my help to do it, of course." Flynn explains.

"And you can do all this from here?" Bass asks.

"Well, no." Flynn admits, "We gotta get to level twelve first." He explains.

"Randall." Rachel says, in a warning tone of voice which causes Bass to look at her.

"He's telling the truth, isn't he?" Bass asks, and Rachel's refusing to answer tells him everything he needs to know, "All right, level twelve it is, going down." Bass says, and once he does they all head to the elevators.

* * *

A few minutes after Miles and Tom found Aaron, Aaron who just hugged Melia is hugging Charlie.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Charlie says, as she hugs Aaron.

"Same here." Aaron admits, as the two of them break apart, "How's it going back home?" Aaron asks, looking at Nora.

"Well, if you can't turn the power on then that's' the end of Georgia and the rebels." Nora admits.

"Good, so no pressure." Aaron comments.

"Aaron, where's My Mom?" Melia asks, looking concerned.

"Yeah Aaron, where is Rachel?" Miles asks, already knowing the answer.

"She's in the tower, with Monroe." Aaron explains, looking between Melia and Charlie.

"How did that happen?" Charlie asks, sounding shocked.

"She went down to kill him, to blow herself up." Aaron explains.

"And you just let her." Miles says, clearly looking angry about that.

"Can you stop Rachel form doing anything? Cause I can't." Aaron admits, and even though Miles knows he's right he is still angry at Aaron for letting Rachel go.

"That's fascinating, Chubs." Tom says, waning to put an end to his particular conversation, "Now, can you get us inside that door or not?"

"With this book I can, you dick." Aaron says, as he holds up Warren's journal, "But, how are we gonna get past those troops?" he asks, and everyone else exchanges looks.

* * *

Inside the tower Rachel, Bass, Flynn and the men have gotten to the eleventh floor, but as they get out of the elevator to walk to the stairs to go down to level twelve they are fired upon by some very impressive guns and as soon as they do Rachel runs towards a bunker, knowing exactly what the room is, but as she tries to close the door Bass starts to push his way in.

"Let me in, Rachel." Bass informs Rachel, as she tries to close the, very thick, door on him.

"No!" Rachel says, as she continues to push against the door.

"Let me in!" Bass says, and he is able to use his own strength to push against Rachel, and get the door open, and as he does Rachel grabs a letter opener, and tries to stab Bass with it, but he manages to overpower her and push her against the table.

"Stop! Just stop it for a second." Bass requests, as he pushes Rachel against the table, "What the hell just happened?" Bass asks, but he gets no response, "Who are they? Who are they?" Bass asks, but Rachel just continues not to answer.

* * *

Outside the tower, as Jason and Tom provide a distraction by blowing up the amplifier, Melia and Nora each throw a knife at the two guards outside the tower, killing them both without making a single sound, and once the men are dead Miles hands Nora her rifle as Charlie hands Melia hers.

"Told you I'm good." Melia informs her Father.

"Not now, go." Miles tells his daughter, and he, Melia, Charlie, Nora, and Aaron go running towards the tower doors, Melia grabbing Greg's knife out of the men she killed as she does, and as they get close Bass's men start to fire on them so they start to fire back.

"Aaron, what's the holdup?" Miles asks, as he, Melia, Nora, and Charlie fire back.

"It's a sixty-two-character override code, okay, it's gonna take a minute." He says.

"Not sure we have a minute." Melia tells him, before Miles can say the same thing, and for a little while longer the group of four continue to fire back.

"Open the door, Aaron!" Miles says, sounding frustrated.

"I don't do well under pressure!" Aaron admits.

"Running low on ammo!" Nora reveals.

"Okay, I got it, I got it. that's it!" Aaron says, as the doors open.

"Go, go, go, go." Miles says and everyone goes running into the tower.

"I'm out." Melia reveals.

"Same." Nora adds.

"Jason, come on." Charlie says, as she watches Jason and Tom get closer to the tower, but still fire away.

"Shut the door, Aaron." Miles says, as he knows that if they don't shut it them they all could die.

"No, no, no, Jason's still out there!" Charlie reveals.

"Do it now!" Miles orders, and Aaron gets started on shutting the door, and as he does Charlie goes to run out, after Jason, but Miles puts his arm around her, stopping her from running forward and Melia grabs her sisters arm, wanting to do something to make sure her sister doesn't go after Jason as she would be running right into the line of fire.

* * *

Floors below where Melia, Charlie, Nora, Miles and Aaron are Rachel and Bass are in the Bunker room that Rachel ran to, both standing up, though far away from each other.

"So, you're telling me you have no idea who these people are?" Bass asks, as he very much doubts that.

"No."

"Are they with Randall?" Bass asks, sounding curious.

"I don't know. With any luck, Randall is dead." Rachel says, honestly hoping for that.

"How do we get out?" Bass asks, as he walks around the room, checking for things.

"I don't know." Rachel lies.

"Are there any weapons around here?" Bass asks, as he checks the desk for anything useful.

"I don't know." Rachel once more lies.

"Really? You don't know?" Bass asks, sounding disbelieving, "You knew to run straight to this, this bunker, whatever, but you don't know anything? Rachel, your only chance, our only chance, is if we help each other." Bass reveals, meaning that completely.

"Why would I want that?" Rachel asks, "I want you to die." Rachel says, completely meaning that.

"So much that you want to die to?" Bass asks, not understanding that, as that doesn't seem like the Rachel he once called one of his closest friends.

"I haven't made that clear?" Rachel says.

"You're lying. Now trust me, Rachel. I know something about this." Bass reveals, telling the truth, "You know, every so often some poor sap jumps from a bridge, trying to off himself, but he survives, and when you talk to them after, to a man, they all say the same thing, the moment they jumped, they regretted it, which means the successful ones do to." Bass informs Rachel, "The moment they open their wrist, kick loose that chair, the last through that goes through their minds is, 'I made a mistake.' So you're telling me, back in the tent with that grenade you weren't thinking the exact same thing?" Bass asks, and as he does Rachel doesn't answer as Bass has a point, "So, how about we actually get out of here alive? Then you can go back to trying to kill me." Bass says, before opening a cabinet, and as he opens the cabinet he finds a whole lot of what look like high tech guns, "You know how to pen this?" Bass asks, once more suspecting that she knows exactly how to do that.

* * *

 _One Week Prior to the Blackout_

 _One week before the blackout and while Charlie and Danny were sleeping Rachel and Ben were in their living room, Rachel by the couch as Ben was working on a computer at the bench. While Rachel was holding Melia with her right arm she was also looking at a pendent, and holding it in her hands._

" _Don't worry, we're never going to use them." Ben informed Rachel as he typed._

" _Then why did Grace go to the trouble of making them?" Rachel asked._

" _As a precaution, the containment protocols are rock solid." Ben said._

" _There is still a chance it could go wrong." Rachel said, having not liked the fact that there was a possibility that things could go wrong._

" _I have to get this done." Ben said, as he typed, and Rachel walked over to him._

" _Ben, Ben, look at me, come on." Rachel requested, and as she tried to get Ben's attention Melia took the pendent out of her Mother's hand._

" _What do you want me to say?" Ben asked, as he looked at Rachel._

" _We need to stop the launch, we need to tell Randall to stop it." Rachel said, having completely meant that._

" _And how do you propose we do that? We call the president? We chain ourselves to the front door of the Pentagon?" Ben asked, his voice dismissive._

" _Don't talk to me like that." Rachel said, having started to get angry, "That is so condescending." Rachel said, having completely meant that._

" _Unbelievable! You live in this fantasy world." Ben informed Rachel._

" _I don't want to fight." Rachel said, "I feel like all we do is fight." Rachel said, having been telling the complete truth as for a while its seemed like all they have been doing is fighting._

" _I am not having this conversation right now." Ben said, "Can we please just get through this week?"_

" _Yeah, okay." Rachel confirmed, "And then I think we should spend some time apart." Rachel said, as she had been thinking about that for a while and has even put in place a few things, including tickets for her and the kids to South Carolina, for the weekend after the Nano are meant to be launched as there is something she has to do, a conversation she had to have, "Put that down Sweetie, it's bedtime." Rachel tells her daughter, as she took the pendent out of Melia's hands, and once she had it she put it back next to Ben before she headed upstairs._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Minutes after Melia, Charlie, Nora, Aaron, and Miles entered the tower the five of them are walking along the same path that Rachel, Bass, and Randall walked along earlier.

"Our family was behind this?" Charlie asks, sounding shocked, "We didn't know them at all." She realises.

"We really didn't." Melia confirms, as she looks around in shock, and as she does Charlie takes her sisters hand as they continue to walk.

* * *

A few minutes later Melia, Charlie, Nora, Aaron, and Miles are walking out off the elevator on the eleventh floor which looks like a war zone.

"My god." Aaron says, sounding shocked.

"Rachel!" Miles says, pain more than clear in his voice, as he runs towards the body of a blond women.

"MOM!" Melia yells, and as she does Charlie hurries forward, and pulls her sister back, as Miles squats down next toe body, hesitates a second, then turns her over.

"Is it, my Mom?" Charlie asks, her voice breaking.

"It's not her." Miles says, sounding relieved, "It's no her." He repeats, doing so to make sure it sinks in, to remind himself that Rachel isn't dead.

"Who the hell did this? And with what?" Charlie asks, after she took a deep breath, sounding confused, as she lets go of Melia.

"Guys. Someone's coming." Aaron says, as the elevators starts to go down floors, clearly coming towards them.

"Go, let's go." Miles says, as he stands up, and they all go running.

For the next few minutes the group run, trying to find a place to go before they finally get to a room with a whole lot of empty cages and as they get there Melia, Charlie, and Miles cover the door with a cabinet as they are being fired upon.

"God, are those monkeys!" Aaron says, sounding shocked, as Miles runs across the room.

"Over here! Move it, come on!" Miles says, as he manages to get a vent open and Nora goes through it. After Nora Charlie makes sure her sister goes through second, before she goes through too, "Let's go, Aaron come on!" Miles says, as they are fired upon, and once he does Aaron grabs a map before following the others through the vent, and once Aaron is through Miles goes through, closing the bent behind him.

* * *

Not far from where Melia, Charlie, Nora, Aaron, and Miles are Rachel and Bass are still locked in the bunker room, but Rachel is now sitting on the ground and Bass is standing up, trying to get into the guns by hitting it with a metal pole.

"What is this place, anyway?" Bass asks curious, as he realises hitting the case isn't getting him anywhere.

"VP bunker. Cheney used it, it was his 'undisclosed location'." Rachel reveals.

"Are you serious?" Bass asks, sounding shocked, and Rachel just gives Bass a look which says she isn't answer and she may or may not have been telling the truth, and as he is feeling a little frustrated Bass just throws the bar he was trying to use to get the guns down, "You know what I think? I think you know how to open this door." Bass comments.

"Yeah, you're right. I do. You're right about all of it." Rachel admits, telling the truth, "I don't want to die, I want to see my girls again." Rachel reveals, telling the truth as ever since she didn't die when she walked into that tent Rachel has been mainly thinking about how much she wants to see her daughters again.

"So why don't you help me?" Bass asks, as he takes a step towards Rachel.

"Because you killed Danny, you murdered my son." Rachel says, sounding sad.

"Rachel, I wasn't even there." Bass reminds her, knowing it is a pretty lame excuse, but it is the one he has to say.

"Don't you dare say that to me!" Rachel says, becoming even more upset, "You have always made excuses, but not about this, not this." Rachel tells Bass, and as she does Bass turns away from Rachel, and leans against a shelf, which he knocks a whole lot of books off.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Bass admits, telling the truth, "I don't know how this got so out of control." He says, telling the complete truth, "I have a son." He reveals.

"What?" Rachel asks, sounding shocked.

"I don't know where he is. I've been looking for him." Bass admits, "But it makes you wonder, if he saw me if he knew all the things that I've done what would he think of me?" he asks, as Rachel cries a little, "You're right, Rachel. I'm sorry." He admits, telling the truth, "No more excuses. I know exactly how much blood is on my hands, Rachel."

 _Four Months after the Blackout_

 _Ben was in the attic of a house building a computer, which he had gotten to work thanks to the pendent, when Rachel returned home, carrying Melia who, since the blackout, Rachel had only let out of her arms or front carrier when she absolutely had to, in her front carrier._

" _Rachel." Ben said, as Rachel walked across the room and started to get things out of her bag._

" _What's wrong?" Ben asked._

" _I went into the town for supplies." Rachel said as she knelt down in front of a table and placed the candles she got out of her bag on it, "Ben, the smell, they're not even burning the bodies anymore." Rachel explained, "They're just leaving them in the street." She revealed, "This little boy, all by himself, skin and bones, he ran off before I could grab him. He wasn't any older than Charlie." Rachel revealed as she took Melia out of her front carrier and just held her, as Ben walked over and squatted down across from Rachel, "We, we did this." Rachel said, as she started to get upset, and just kissed her daughters head._

" _Hey." Ben said, as he wanted to help Rachel feel better._

" _All of it. That little boy's blood, the millions like him, it is on our hands, and Ben, how are we supposed to live with that?" Rachel asked, as he voice broke and she started to cry, "Because, I don't know if I can live with it." she admitted._

" _Rachel, you cannot talk like that." Ben said, "What we did before, it doesn't matter." He admitted._

" _How could you say that?" Rachel asked, as she sounded shock._

" _It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters, the only thing is Charlie, Danny, and Melia." Ben said, as he looked at Melia, "We have to hold on. Stay alive, for them." Ben said, as he reached out so that Melia could start to try to grab his finger with her hand, "They need us, or they will die." Ben said, as Melia grabbed his family, "Do you understand that? You and the kids, you're all I have left." Ben said, before he kissed Rachel's cheek and hugged her._

" _Mama." Melia said as Rachel and Ben hugged and the second their heard Melia speak Rachel and Ben looked at each other in both shock and amazement as that was their daughter's first word._

* * *

In the tower Melia, Charlie, Nora, Aaron, and Miles are sneaking through vents that are big enough for them to walk through with ease.

"You think we lost them?" Charlie asks.

"If we did, it won't be for long." Miles admits, telling the complete truth.

"I've never seen a gun do that." Nora admits, and as she does Melia is pretty sure that that is saying a lot.

"They're coil guns, they use electromagnets instead of gunpowder, it's real Area fifty-one stuff, I saw it on Myth busters." Aaron explains.

"Well if that's what they're packing we need one." Miles says.

"Oh yeah, we so do." Melia says, meaning that completely as she wants to try to use one.

"Miles, there's an armoury up ahead." Aaron explains, having found it on the map, and once he speaks everyone starts to head in the direction that Aaron said to go in.

About a minute later Melia, Charlie, Aaron, Nora, and Miles have climbed out another vent an into another room.

"Okay, this way." Miles says, once they are all out of a vent, and the others follow him, about a minute later they all have to hide behind a large machine, as Miles sees a person who must be one of the people who is after them, "Okay, wait here." Miles says.

"No." Nora says.

"We've got to get to the armoury, we need those guns." Miles says, and as he does Melia goes to follow, "Stay Melia." Miles says, before he sneaks off leaving Melia, Charlie, Nora, and Aaron alone to wait for his return.

* * *

Outside The Tower Jason and Tom, who got caught when trying to help the others are both chained inside a tent when a Militia Captain, one of the youngest in the republic, walks in.

"Guard said you're ready to talk." Captain Riley says.

"I'm ready to talk to you." Tom corrects.

"I don't have time for this." Riley says, and he goes to leave.

"Kid! I can see it in your eyes. You're terrified of Monroe, and with good reason." Tom admits.

"I'm a loyal citizen of this Republic." Riley says, completely meaning that.

"As am I." Tom says, "The only thing wrong with the Monroe Republic is Monroe himself." Tom says, meaning that, "Look, I owe him everything. He found me, my family, starving in the woods. He made me the man you see today, but he's not what he was. He's paranoid, erratic, he's not fit to lead." Tom says.

"And who is? You?" Riley asks.

"You know he is." Jason says, "My Dad's a lot of things Riley, believe me, but he always took care of the men, and they always loved him for it." he says, there being a part of him that cannot believe he is defending his Dad, but it is what he needs to do right now.

"You're talking about a revolt." Riley says, sounding shocked.

"We can do it, Riley." Jason says.

"Who's left who's still loyal to the man? He's killed them all." Tom says, "We can make a better world, son, one where you're not afraid. It can start here, now."

"Maybe." Riley says, "Or maybe you're just trying to save your own asses." Riley says, before leaving the tent.

* * *

Inside The Tower Melia, Charlie, Nora, and Aaron are still hiding behind a large piece of machine, and as they hide Nora moves in front of the others and as she does the group are fired upon, and the guns destroy half the machine that they are using for cover, and so they all go running.

About a minute later a man points his gun at Melia and Charlie, but before he can fire he is attacked by Miles and so Melia, Charlie, Nora, and Aaron go running for cover.

About ten seconds later Melia realises that her father hasn't followed so she turns around and goes running back towards him.

"Melia!" Charlie says, sounding worried, as she realises what her sister has done.

"Stay with Aaron. I'll help her." Nora says, and she manages to catch up with Melia just as she stabs the gun who was attacking Miles.

"Nice." Miles says, as he takes the gun.

"Really nice." Melia adds, as she Miles, and Nora start to move together to get to some cover.

* * *

In the Bunker room Rachel is still sitting on the ground when she notices something on the screen behind Bass that makes her stand up.

"Charlie." Rachel says, seeing her daughter with Aaron on one screen and then on the screen next to it she sees Melia with Miles and Nora come into view, "Melia." She says, sounding worried, "What are you two doing here?" she asks, confused and terrified about what is going to happen to her daughters.

"Unlock the guns, Rachel." Bass says, seeing what Rachel is looking at and as he speaks Rachel looks at him, "No matter what I've done to you before you got to believe me, I don't want to let another one of your kids get hurt." Bass says, as it was one reason why he gave the order that Melia be brought to him unharmed, as he walks over to Rachel, "I will help you." Bass says.

"You're lying." Rachel says, honestly not sure whether or not he is.

"You want to kill me so bad that you're gonna let Charlie, and Melia, die?" Bass asks, being pretty sure that that is Rachel's limit that she won't risk her children to kill him, at least that's what he hopes.

"What about Miles?" Rachel asks, as she looks at the screens.

"No promises." Bass admits, telling the truth as he isn't sure he can promise that right now, "But I will save Charlie, and Melia, I swear." Bass says, meaning that, "Open it." he requests, and he and Rachel just look at each other it being more than clear that Rachel is trying to tell whether Bass is lying.

* * *

Not far from where Rachel is Melia, Miles, and Nora are together, trying to get back to Charlie and Aaron, as they run the three of them are fired upon and the second they are Miles pushes Melia and Nora back, to safety, before he fires back before taking cover, then seconds later they are fired upon again and they go running, Miles firing back as they go.

On the other side of the very large room that they are in Aaron and Charlie are trying to sneak through without being noticed. As they run Charlie checks to make sure the coast is cleared and as they run they are fired upon and a metal shelf is hit, causing it to fall on Charlie.

"Charlie!" Aaron says worried, as Charlie is trapped under the shelf. As Charlie is trapped both Charlie and Aaron tried to get Charlie free, and as they try to get Charlie free the man who shot Charlie is shot.

"Hello Charlotte." Bass greats, as he comes into Melia and Charlie's view, "A thank you would be nice." He says, and as he does Rachel, who is also holding a gun, comes into view and helps Aaron move the shelf of Charlie, and as Rachel and Aaron help Charlie Monroe walks away.

"Mom?" Charlie asks shocked, as she gets free, and the second she is free she tries to go after Bass.

"No." Rachel says, as she grabs Charlie's arm.

"Where did Monroe go?" Charlie ask, looking around for him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Charlie?" Rachel asks, sounding both concerned and surprised, "I told you not to come." She says.

"What am I doing here? What the hell are you doing with him?" Charlie asks, angrily and she keeps trying to fight her mother, and Rachel drags her daughter away.

"Come on, let's go, we've got to find your sister." Rachel tells her older daughter, it being more than clear that she is worried about Melia, "Damn it, Charlie, come on! We've got to find Melia." Rachel says, pulling Charlie and as she does they both go in the opposite direction to the one that Rachel came in.

About half a minute later Rachel, Aaron and Charlie, Rachel in the front with the gun, are walking through a door.

"Did you see what way Melia went in, either of you?" Rachel asks.

"No." Charlie answers, as Aaron shakes his head, "But I know she's with Miles." Charlie explains, and as they round a corner they come face to face with three people with very large guns.

"Don't move." The people tell Rachel, Charlie, and Aaron.

* * *

Even though they are on the same floor as Charlie, Rachel, and Aaron, Melia, Miles, and Nora are far away from them and are running together, getting fired upon, and as they are Nora tries to protect Melia, as the three of them take cover.

Seconds after Melia, Nora, and Melia take cover the person who just tried to kill them are killed themselves.

"Miles!" Bass yells, "So, you ready to settle this? Once and for all?" he asks.

For a few seconds Miles hesitates, before he comes out from where he was hiding, pointing his gun at Bass who points his gun at Miles.

"Dad." Melia says, sounding worried as she tries to move forward, but Nora pulls her back, knowing that one of the worst thing that could happen right now is Melia getting between Bass and Miles.

* * *

A little while after they were caught, Charlie, Aaron, and Rachel who has be relieved on her gun, have been brought into what seems to be an area where people are living, a place that also has a lot of people in it.

"Who are you? What did you do with our friends?" Charlie asks, and as she does she, Aaron, and Rachel are pushed forward, "Hey!" Charlie objects as she, her mother, and Aaron are searched and her weapons are taken.

As Charlie's weapons are taken Doctor Warren's journal is taken from Aaron, "Hey! Give me that" Aaron objects.

"If you're gonna kill us, just get it over with, otherwise, I'm going to find my daughter." Rachel says, with her hands up, believing that the only way these people will stop her from going after her daughter is if they kill her.

"They don't want to kill you, Rachel." A voice says, and Rachel sees Grace. "Not if they don't have to." Grace says, and as she does Rachel puts her hands down and walks towards Grace.

"Grace?" Rachel asks shocked, as she smiles at her friend.

"Grace? Grace Beaumont?" Aaron asks, sounding shocked, as he walks forward, and so does Grace, "My name is Aaron Pittman and I've been looking for you for a very long time." Aaron reveals, feeling amazed that he is seeing her again.

"I know who you are, Aaron, you're a big deal around here." Grace says, and as she does Rachel is watching Aaron and Grace, with a smile.

"Excuse me?" Aaron asks, feeling confused.

"Hello Rachel." A voice says and Rachel turns to see an old friend.

"Oh my god, Dan." Rachel says, looking amazed.

"They rescued me." Grace explains.

"Who are they?" Charlie asks, sounding confused.

"We left them working at the tower the night of the Blackout." Rachel explains, "I thought you were dead." She admits, "You fell of the face of the Earth." Rachel admits.

"Not 'off' it, beneath it." Dan corrects, "We've been down here, guarding The Tower, and our children, and our children's children will protect it when we're gone." Dan explains, and as he does he gets handed Doctor Warren's journal, "This is Doctor Warren's, right?" he asks.

"Yeah." Rachel confirms, "Dan, I don't understand." Rachel admits.

"We can't let anyone get to level twelve, Rachel." Dan says, "It's too powerful, too dangerous. So we dismantled the elevators and sealed ourselves in." he explains.

"How long have you been down here?" Rachel asks curious.

"I can't remember the last time I felt sunlight, or rain, but we kept level twelve safe." Dan explains.

"You're the one who opened the door. You led us into a slaughterhouse." Rachel says.

"But we spared you. Please don't make me regret it." Dan says.

"Spared me?" Rachel asks, giving Dan a socked look, "My daughter, my sixteen-year-old daughter, is out there, where your people are shooting." Rachel points out to Dan, clearly worried about Melia.

"Amelia will not be harmed, she will be brought here, to you." Dan tells Rachel and as he does Charlie can't help but feel worried about that as she knows her sister, knows that Melia won't let anyone bring her anywhere without a fight.

* * *

Outside the tower Jason and Tom are still cuffed up in a tent when Riley walks back in.

"Good evening, Captain." Tom greats.

"What you were talking about, they could shoot us for thinking it." Riley admits, "Taking down Monroe won't be easy." He admits.

"Never said it would be." Tom admits, "But it's right." He says.

"This isn't a game, is it? You mean what you say?' Riley asks.

"Every word." Tom answers, and once he does Riley uncuffs Tom, and hands him a gun.

"There's twelve of us with you already." Riley reveals, "Franklin is still a problem, but get rid of him, and I'm sure everyone else will fall in line." He admits.

"I'm proud of you, Captain." Tom says, as Jason is uncuffed, "You're a real Patriot." He says, as he walks over to his son, "Well, you ready?" he asks.

* * *

Inside the tower Rachel is hurrying towards Dan who is pouring Alcohol over Doctor Warren's journal, clearly about to destroy it.

"No! We have to turn the lights on." Rachel says.

"So, giving weapons to everyone and letting them kill each other, that's your plan?" Dan asks.

"At least people can defend themselves! At least it will be a fair fight!" Rachel objects.

"Don't you already have enough blood on your hands?" Dan asks, looking at Rachel.

"It's more than that." Aaron reveals, "It's, it's medicine, and clean water, and reason!" Aaron says, "It means I don't have to be afraid of someone coming for me, or my wife, we can help people, we can make things better." Aaron says, causing both Charlie and Rachel to look at him, as Dan puts a match to the journal, setting it on fire, "No, no, I don't understand." Aaron admits, "Why are you doing this?" he asks.

"Tell him, Rachel. Tell him what will happen if you flip the switch." Grace says, looking at her old friend.

"The lights will come on." Rachel answers.

"Or?"

"Grace, the chances of that are one in a billion." Rachel says, telling her old friend what she already knows.

"Or, or what?" Aaron asks, sounding concerned.

"If she turns the power on, maybe she saves the world, or maybe she sets it on fire." Grace reveals, telling the truth.

"Rachel?" Aaron asks, as he and Charlie just look at Rachel in shock, neither believing that she hasn't told them that that was a possibility.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

* * *

In the area of the Tower where Melia, Nora, Miles, and Bass are Miles and Bass are still pointing guns at each other, but before either can fire the two of them are fired at, and a whole lot of people with the same guns that Miles and Bass have come towards them,

"Give us Amelia Matheson!" One of the men with guns says, as they come towards Miles and Bass, and as they hear the yell Nora and Melia exchange worried looks, neither liking the fact that these people want Melia.

As Melia and Nora exchange looks Miles and Bass exchange looks too, and without speaking they come up with a plan, and they both fire back, as Bass comes running towards Miles, and once the two best friends turned enemies are close to each other they continue to fire, and then the two of them, Melia and Nora all go running, Nora holding Melia's hand, so that she can't go too far, as they run the two of them are in front of Miles and Bass, and it is clear to Bass that as Miles runs his biggest concern is Melia.

About a minute later Miles, Bass, Nora, and Melia go through a door, where they find what looks like a stream, under pipes.

"What the hell?" Miles asks, sounding shocked, and confused, "You first, Prick." He says, and once he does Bass starts to walk across the pipes, then Miles, then Melia, and then Nora, Miles doing that on purpose as he wanted Melia to be in the safest position which is between him and Nora, and away from Bass, but before they can make it all the way across the pipes just in front of Bass are hit by the guns that Bass and Miles have, causing all four of them to fall into the water, as they fall Nora's quick reflexes allow her to grab onto Melia with one hand as she grabs the broken pipe with another, and thanks to Nora holding her, pulling her in close, Melia is able to get a grip on the pipe too as they watch Miles and Bass are pushed through the pipes and neither Melia nor Nora can see them.

"MILES!" Nora yells, once she has gotten her head above water.

"DAD!" Melia yells, swallowing water slightly, sounding terrified.

* * *

In another part of The Tower Charlie, Rachel, and Aaron are still with Dan, Grace, and the other people who now live at the tower.

"So, how exactly could we destroy the human race?" Aaron asks, needing to know and still surprised that Rachel never mentioned it.

"You know what cause the blackout, Aaron?" Grace asks.

"A couple hundred quadrillion machines sucking up all the electricity?" Aaron asks, remembering what Rachel told him.

"They're everywhere in the air, in our blood. What if Rachel gives the wrong command? What if they malfunction?" Grace asks.

"They're malfunctioning now." Rachel says, believing that, "They are replicating out of control. We need to shut them down." Rachel says, knowing that it is the right thing to do, even if her reasons aren't that honourable.

"They could rip our cells apart. They could ignite the air, it's too risky. We still don't know what went wrong the first place." Grace says, as a woman walks, one of the women who went after Miles, Melia, Nora, and Bass, and whispers something to Dan.

"Your daughter and friends are gone." Dan reveals, looking at Rachel.

"What do you mean, gone?" Charlie asks, sounding shocked, and pain is clear in her voice.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her!" Rachel says, sounding angry, and she goes to attack Dan, but Charlie puts her arm in front of her mother, stopping her, doing so more out of reflex than anything else.

"We didn't." Dan assures Rachel, knowing perfectly well that she would attack him, hurt him, if he hurt her daughter, "She's no longer in the tower, none of your friends are." Dan explains, and at that Rachel realises that that must mean Melia is with Miles, something which makes her worry slightly less, "You are our guests, Rachel, but you try to get to level twelve, try to get the power on, and you're dead." Dan says, meaning that completely.

* * *

In another part of the tower Melia and Nora have made it out of the water and Melia is coughing up the water she swallowed.

"Are you okay?" Nora asks concerned.

"Yeah." Melia says, with a nod, "Thanks, for saving me."

"You don't have to thank me for that." Nora assures her.

"Were do you think Dad was taken?" Melia asks, sounding concerned.

"I don't know." Nora admits, "But I do know that unless we want to go into the water we can't follow."

"Then we've got to find Charlie, and Aaron, and Mom." Melia says, looking worried, "Who knows what could have happened to them." She says, clearly concerned.

"We'll find them Melia." Nora assures the young girl, "I promise." She says, fully intending to keep that promise, and Melia just nods, not sure if she can believe that. `

* * *

Outside the tower, a little while later, it Is daytime, and Miles is waking up on the edge of the water. As Miles wakes up, before his eyesight even stops being blurring, Miles realises that Bass is standing over him, and seconds later the two of them start to fight.

For the next couple of minutes Miles and Bass fight, neither really pulling their punches, until their fight is broken up by the two of them getting fired upon, and so they both dive for cover.

"Hold your fire! It's General Monroe!" Bass says, and as he does Miles knows he needs to get away, he needs to find a way back into the tower so that he can find Melia, Charlie, and Rachel, and once he speaks Bass steps, but he is fired upon and so Bass uses that opportunity to run, heading towards the tower as all that matters is getting to his family.

* * *

Inside the tower Rachel is sitting in the area where the people who live at The Tower who have brought her watching everything so that she can figure out a way out so that she can go after her daughter as even though the fact that Melia is with Miles makes her feel a little better she still wants to go after Melia, still wants to see how her daughter is, make sure she is safe.

"It's no use." Charlie says, sitting down next to her mother, "The only way out with a key card." She reveals, her voice quiet, "Unless we get one we can't go after Melia."

"Of course." Rachel says, sounding concerned.

"She's with Miles, and Nora, she'll be okay." Charlie tells her mother, believing that, and as she does mother and Daughter drift into silence.

"How have you been, Charlie?" Rachel asks her daughter, about a minute later, "You and Melia, how have you been since we last saw each other?" Rachel asks her daughter, it being clear that she wants to know, though Charlie is also pretty sure that Rachel is still looking for a way out.

"That's a long, complicated, answer, things have been hard." Charlie admits, telling the truth, "You remember Melia's friend Greg?"

"Yeah." Rachel says, with a nod.

"He died, Melia took it hard." Charlie reveals, "He took a bullet meant for her."

"Oh god." Rachel says, sounding horrified, "Is she okay?" she asks worried, knowing from just the little she saw when they were together that Melia truly cared about Greg so she would have had a hard time with his death, especially considering he died protecting her.

"Now she is, but like I said, she took it hard." Charlie admits, then decides to tell her mother something else she should know, "Melia's calling Miles Dad." Charlie reveals, "Has been for almost a month now."

"What about you?" Rachel asks, her daughter and as she does Charlie look hesitant, "Charlie?"

"I don't know if I can, if I ever will be able to." Charlie says, being pretty sure that now may not be the best time for this conversation, but honestly, they have nothing else to do, "I'm not angry about the lie anymore, I don't hate the fact that Miles is biologically my father, in fact I love him, but…." Charlie starts to say, before trailing off.

"But?" Rachel says, gently prodding her daughter.

"But for twenty-one years Ben's been my dad, he raised me, loved me, he's my Dad, and if I were to call Miles Dad It would be like I was forgetting that, betraying everything he was to me, everything he did for me." Charlie tells her mother, sounding sad, it actually feeling like a relief to admit this as she hasn't been able to tell anyone that.

"You wouldn't be Charlie." Rachel tells her daughter, "But I also know Miles, and know that if you don't want to call him Dad, if you don't think that's something you can ever be comfortable with then he won't mind." Rachel says, believing that.

"Miles said the same thing." Charlie admits, smiling slightly, as she is a little amused at the fact that her mother and Miles still apparently know each other well even after so many years, though that doesn't change the fact that she wants to know what the hell happened between the them after the Blackout.

"It's your choice, Charlie, whatever you're comfortable with, whatever you choose is okay." Rachel assures her daughter, and once she does Charlie leans forward and hugs her mother, not knowing what to say, and as she does she notices something.

"Mom, look." Charlie says, as the two of them break apart, and as they do Rachel looks over to where Charlie is looking and they see Aaron running up to a platform with Grace, and so the two of them exchange looks and run up to them.

"Okay, so granted, I was snooping on your computers." Aaron says as Rachel and Charlie get to him and Grace, "But, I found this code, and it looks a lot, I mean a lot, like a code that I wrote at MIT." Aaron reveals, as he uses an iPad that is connected to a keyboard.

"That's because it is, your code." Grace reveals, "The university sold it to the DOD." She reveals.

"Did you know about this?" Aaron asks, looking at Rachel.

"No." Rachel answers, telling the truth.

"What are you saying?" Aaron asks.

"I'm saying you wrote The Tower's operating system." Grace reveals, "Why do you think Ben found you in the first place?"

"Found me?" Aaron asks, sounding shocked, "No, no, we just stumbled across each other in the woods, and I mean, if anything, I found him." He reveals.

"Sure, you did." Grace says, sounding disbelieving.

* * *

Outside the tower Jason is walking up to his father, who has set up explosives right in front of the doors into the tower.

"What's this?" Jason asks.

"A little demolition project." Tom explains, "We don't know what's going on down there, but we have to stop Rachel Matheson." He reveals, "This women cannot be allowed to turn the lights on."

"And why is that?" Jason asks.

"What, you really think we should hand that kind of power over to Georgia, or the other republics?" Tom asks, giving his son a look.

"I'm sorry sir, it's just my head is spinning, from how quickly you switch sides." Jason reveals.

"Stop, you need to stop. I need your help." Tom tells his son, "It's you and me, alone out here, you're the only one I can help." He says, "I know what I've done to you, I know how much you hate me, but we gotta put that behind us. Please, can you do that?" he asks.

"Whatever happens in there, I want Charlie alive." Jason reveals, "Her mother and sister too." he adds, and as he does a man walks up to the two Neville men.

"Sir, I spotted General Monroe, three clicks out in the woods." The solider reveals, causing Tom and Jason to exchange shocked looks.

* * *

A little while after Aaron found out that MIT sold the DOD his code Rachel is sitting cross legged on one of the beds in the medical area of the specific area of the tower were people live, and as she sits on the bed Grace walks in.

"You wanted to see me?" Grace asks, as she walks over to Rachel.

"Did I ever tell you about the day Danny was born?" Rachel asks, and Grace shakes her head, "He was almost three months early, his lungs weren't formed." She explains, "He weighed barely two pounds, so small, he fit in your hand." Rachel revealed.

"Must have been awful." Grace says.

"Best day of my life." Rachel admitted, "I took one look at him, I was head over heels." She said, "They kept him in the NICU, his odds weren't even fifty, fifty." Rachel reveals, "You should have seen me screaming at the doctors. They were terrified of me." She says, "I fought so hard for him, I guess I haven't stopped fighting." Rachel says, telling the truth, "We have to stop the Militia, we have to set things right for him, so he doesn't die for nothing." Rachel says, sounding upset.

"You weren't the only one who lost a child." Grace reminded Rachel.

"That's why I'm hoping you will understand." Rachel says, telling the complete truth as she is pretty sure that Grace is her best shot at getting someone to understand.

"You flip the switch, it goes wrong, we're all dead." Grace reminds her.

"The chances are one in a billon." Rachel says, stressing the billion, "I have faced worse odds, and not just with Danny." Rachel says as when she was pregnant with Melia she was warned that there was about eighty five percent chance that Melia would developed the same problem as Danny had but she didn't, "Come on, please, we are so close." She says.

"It's too dangerous. I'm sorry." Grace says.

"Well, I'm sorry too." Rachel says, and she puts a cloth, which has a chemical on it, against Grace's nose and mouth, until she is knocked out, "Okay." Rachel says to Charlie and Aaron who have come into view, "Let's go." She says, as she takes the key card out of Grace's pocket, knowing that they have to turn the power on then she'll go after Melia as this is the only chance they'll have to get the power on, and for now at least Melia is safe with Miles, or so Rachel believes.

* * *

While Rachel, Charlie, and Aaron are escaping the area they were brought to Melia and Nora are walking through the vents.

"It's been hours, do you get the feeling that we're going around in circles?" Melia asks Nora.

"Yeah, but we don't know if those people with guns are still out there, we're safer in here, for now." Nora tells Melia.

"Yeah, I know." Melia admits, "Doesn't help with my worry though, I need to find Charlie, and Mom, and Aaron." Rachel says, sounding worried.

"I know." Nora responds and the two of them drift into silence as they walk.

* * *

In another part of the tunnels, not that far from where Melia and Nora are Charlie, Aaron, and Rachel are together, while Rachel is looking out at where Dan's men are Aaron has squatted down and is looking at the tablet he stole while Charlie is standing between them.

"Rachel, you gotta see this." Aaron informs her.

"Not now, Aaron." Rachel says, as she knows that they don't have time for that.

"I'm searching the Tower's code, my code, I appreciate the straight up theft, by the way." Aaron comments.

"Aaron." Rachel says, in a tone of voice that says, 'get on with it'.

"When I designed it, I built a back door." Aaron explains, Rachel understanding what that means perfectly why Charlie just feels confused, "It was just for me, or so I thought, but I looked, and the back door is open." He explains.

"What back door?" Charlie asks, looking confused.

"It's a virtual back door, it's symbolic." Aaron says, and Charlie just looks confused, "Never mind." He says, "When the blackout spread worldwide, I don't think it was an accident, I think someone did it on purpose." Aaron says and as he does he, Charlie and Rachel all hear a sound, and they all stop talking, and prepare to fight, until Melia and Nora come into view.

"Mom!" Melia says happily, running up and hugging her tightly, "I've missed you so much."

"We've been looking for all of you." Nora reveals as she and Charlie quickly hug.

"I've missed you too, are you okay?" Rachel asks her daughter concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Melia says, as she and her mother break apart, not mentioning that between her earlier head injury and swallowing a lot of water she's not feeling completely okay, but she knows she has to push through, so she doesn't mention it.

"Where's your Dad?" Rachel asks, looking at Melia as she was expecting that Melia would be with Miles, it's why she didn't leave the place where Dan's men brought her.

"We were in water, he and Monroe got swept out, through pipes or something." Melia reveals, "I would have been too, but Nora grabbed me." She explains.

"Thank you." Rachel says to Nora, clearly grateful, as Melia and Charlie hug.

* * *

Outside the tower, a little while later, Miles is walking through the woods when Bass suddenly comes out of nowhere and tackles him to the ground, causing them both to roll down a small hill a little. Once they stop rolling Miles starts to punch Bass, before he hits him once more in the face, hard, before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Bass asks, as Miles walks away, it being clear that he is angry.

"Got more important things to do, Bass." Miles says, telling the truth, "Rachel, Melia, and Charlie are in trouble." He says, Bass being able to tell that Miles is worried about his family, but right now Bass doesn't really care.

"Turn around and fight me!" Bass yells.

"So, we can keep kicking each other's asses?" Miles asks, as he turns around to look at Bass, "For what? Got you own problems, Pal. Your own men are shooting at you." Miles says, as he looks around and starts to walk away from Bass.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Bass yells as he stands up, as Miles continues to walk, "You're the one who tried to kill me!" he says, as Miles turns around, "You're the one who started all this, and you're walking away." Bass says, as he walks toward Miles, "You know I never saw it coming. I woke up that night, you were just standing there, I was about to ask if you were okay. That's funny, right? I was worried about you! Then you pulled that gun." Bass says, sounding sad about that, "You never gave me an explanation." Bass reveals.

"It was a lot of things." Miles admits.

"Like what?" Bass asks, wanting to know.

"What you did to those rebel kids, for one." Miles reveals.

"I did that for you." Bass reveals, meaning that completely, "Everything I have ever done was for you." He says, "You care so much about the Republic, I don't care, the only thing I ever cared about was watching your back." He says, telling the complete truth, "That's the only reason why I followed you into any of this, and you tried to kill me for it." Bass reveals, and seconds after they do they both hear a chopper coming and so both Miles and Bass go running, in different directions.

* * *

Inside the tower Melia, Charlie, Nora, Aaron, and Rachel are walking through the vents still. As they walk Charlie and Melia are walking side by side, and Charlie is explaining to her little sister what went on while they were separated.

"And then we hid her in a closet and left." Charlie tells her sister, finishing up her story.

"That's insane." Melia admits, telling the truth, "And I didn't even understand much of the power crap."

"Yeah me either." Charlie admits.

A few steps in front of Melia and Charlie Nora and Rachel are walking side by side.

"When did you lose sight of Miles?" Rachel asks, as she knows what Melia said, but Nora may have noticed something else.

"Like Melia said the water pushed him through those pipes, and he was just gone." Nora explains.

"Do you think that he's alive?" Rachel asks, clearly worried about Miles and she isn't even doing a good job at hiding that fact.

"I don't know." Nora answers, "You love him, don't you?" Nora asks.

"Miles? Of course not." Rachel says, lying even though she spent a long time trying to convince herself that it's the truth. "He's Melia and Charlie's father, Ben's brother, he's, he's family, that's all." Rachel says, knowing that it isn't the best thing to say, but she needs to say it, needs to believe it.

"I can see it on your face, Rachel." Nora says, telling the truth, "And he loves you too." she reveals, "He pretends he doesn't, but saving you is the only thing on his mind, there's no question, he'll choose you every time." Nora reveals, and before Rachel can even figure out how she feels about that the group arrive at the vent opening that is directly across from the door to level twelve.

"There's the stairwell door down to twelve." Rachel reveals.

"Well, except for all those maniacs down there, it seems perfect." Aaron comments.

"How do we get past 'em?" Charlie asks, feeling confused.

"I have an idea." Nora reveals.

* * *

A while later, it's night and Bass is being thrown into one of the tents in the Camp that Bass himself set up, and as he turns around, and gets on his knees he sees Tom standing over him.

"General, there's been a chance in management." Tom says, and he does Bass is pulled up and tied to a pole with his hands behind his back.

"This is quite a trick you pulled, Tom." Bass admits, once he is tied up, "How did you get all the way out here?"

"Funny enough, Miles brought me here. Go figure." Tom says, looking slightly amused.

"Well, I'm gonna have you killed for this, and your wife." Bass reveals, telling the complete truth.

"Sir, I could never say this under your employ, but you have become foolish and deranged, and you have a borderline erotic fixation with Miles Matheson." Tom reveals, "There, I said it. I feel better." Tom reveals, telling the complete truth.

"So, go on, Tom, shoot me. Come on." Bass requests, honestly taunting Tom because he can.

"Can't just shoot people in the face like you did." Tom reveals, "I have to at least have an appearance of a trial." Tom explains, "That's the difference between you and me, you frighten, I inspire." Tom says, and as he does Jason walks into the tent, and up to his father.

"Wow." Bass says, with a humourless laugh, "Well, it's good to see you alive and well, kid." He says.

"Sir, they blew an opening under The Tower door." Jason reveals.

"Let's go in." Tom says, and as he does he and Jason head out of the tent.

* * *

Inside the tower Melia and Nora are setting up a bomb in one of The Tower's corridor, and because of everything she has learnt from Nora in recent months Melia is able to do her part without much trouble.

Once the bomb is set Melia, Charlie, Nora, Aaron, and Rachel take cover behind a wall, Melia standing between her mother and Nora, and once they have taken cover they just wait, and listen.

For a few minutes the group just wait, and they don't hear or see anything that indicates the bomb has gone off, even though they hear people coming closer towards them.

"Nice try, Rachel." Dan says, and as he does Nora realises what she has to do and so she grabs a fire extinguisher and throws it, and she does one of the men fires and the bomb goes off. As the bomb goes off Rachel shields her youngest daughter, and once the explosion stops Rachel looks around the corner to see what happened, and as she does Aaron realises something.

"Nora?" Aaron asks and as does Melia and Charlie hurry over to Nora, who is clearly hurt very badly.

* * *

Outside the tower Bass is still tied to the pole in a tent, and he hears the sound of a man getting killed, and a weapon getting picked up, seconds later Miles comes into Bass's view, and he puts a knife close to Bass and for a second Bass isn't sure what his oldest friend is going to do, but then Miles cuts him free.

"You asked me why I tried to kill you, you're asking the wrong question, Bass." Miles reveals, "Ask me why I couldn't." Miles says, "We're still brothers, and as much as I hate that, let me tell you, I do, that's never gonna change." Miles says, telling the complete truth as he turns away and starts to walk around, and as Bass stands up miles turns back around, "Run Bass."

"What?" Bass asks, sounding confused.

"Monroe's escaping!" Miles yells as he walks away, before once more turning back to Bass, "I said run." He says, and as he does Bass escapes out the back of the tent, and as everyone follows him Miles uses the opportunity to sneak into the tower through the hole that was blow beneath the door.

* * *

Inside the tower, in the same room that Bass and Rachel were in Charlie, Melia, and Aaron are squatting down next to Nora, doing their best to help her, and as the three of them are doing that Rachel is checking through the slightly open door.

"This isn't working." Aaron says, "If we had the right meds or stiches, maybe." Aaron says, sounding uncertain.

"There was an infirmary back where Grace was." Charlie says.

"There's Militia. A lot of them." Rachel reveals, as she walks back over to the others.

"How did they get down here?" Aaron asks, sounding surprised.

"Not sure that matters right now." Melia admits.

"We go to the infirmary, we might not make it back." Rachel informs the others, knowing that.

"If we don't go, Nora's gonna bleed out." Charlie says, "If they lock those barracks doors, we need that key card." Charlie reveals.

"I need the key card to get to the twelfth floor." Rachel reveals, and as she does Charlie looks at her mother.

"Mom." Charlie says, in a warning tone of voice.

"The door is right here. Stay with Nora." Rachel informs her daughter, "I'll be back."

"By the time you go and come back, Nora is gonna be dead!" Charlie exclaims as she walks over to her mother, "This isn't an either or, we save Nora, then we can go turn the lights on." She reveals.

"Your Mom's right." Nora says, and as she does Rachel and Charlie look at her, and Charlie tries to take the key card from her mother, "We can't risk it. she has to get down there while she still can." Nora says, and as she does Melia looks between her mother and sister, feeling like she should do something, but having no idea what to do.

"Give me the key card." Charlie requests.

"Charlie, this is the rebels' only chance." Nora tells her, believing that it is the right thing to do.

"I said no." Charlie says, "How many more people have to die for this?" Charlie asks, looking at her mother.

"We're doing this for Danny." Rachel says.

"Danny's dead, Mom." Charlie says, pain in her voice, "It breaks my heart, but he's gone and he's not coming back, but I'm here, Melia too, your daughters are right in front of you." Charlie tells her mother, "We're both alive, and Mom, I'm asking for your help." Charlie informs her mother.

"Melia." Nora says, in a whisper, causing Melia to look at her, "You've got to go with your Mom, it's the only way to keep fighting." Nora tells Melia, using the words that she knows will get through the youngest Matheson sister, "She needs your protection."

"I know." Melia admits, "Thank you Nora, for everything." Melia tells her and as she does she knows, that if this is going to be the last conversation she is ever going to say have with Nora then there is something she has to say, "I love you, you're family to me, and you always will be." Melia assures her, causing Nora, who knows she is dying, to smile at Melia, feeling touched by her words.

"Lock the door. I'll be back." Rachel tells her daughter, and as she does Charlie takes several steps away from her mother, and Melia stands up, "I promise." She assures her, and she goes to leave, "Aaron, you need to come with me." Rachel reveals, "I don't have Warren's journal. It's your code. I need you for the computers. Come with me, please." She requests.

"Aaron, this is what you came here for. Now go." Nora says.

"Goodbye." Aaron says, as he stands up and Melia walks past her sister, to her mother.

"What the hell are you doing?" Charlie asks her sister, looking at her in shock, and anger.

"I can't help Nora, I don't know how, but what I can do is protect Mom and Aaron." Melia reveals, a she walks to the door, without looking back at her sister, "Let me check first." Melia tells her mother, opening the door slightly to look out, "Give me ten seconds, then follow." Melia tells her mother, before leaving without another word.

Once she is outside the room Melia takes out her sword, and then before the Militia solider who is guarding the door can react, she kills him, and steals his rifle, as she is pretty sure that she is going to need it.

"Key card." Melia tells her mother, as she puts her sword in the holster, and as she speaks Rachel uses the key card to open the door and she, Aaron, and Melia head downstairs.

* * *

A few minutes later Nora and Charlie are still in the office, Charlie doing what she can to help her Nora, but there isn't much she can do.

"You should have gone down with your Mom and sister." Nora informs Charlie.

"Nah, you're much more fun." Charlie says, completely meaning that, and as she tries to help Nora she lets out a scream of pain.

About a minute later a Militia solider comes into the room, but because Charlie is ready for him, she hits him over the head, and the two of them begin to fight.

As Charlie and the man fight Charlie gets thrown onto a table, and the Militia Solider starts to strangle her.

"Charlie!" Nora yells, sounding concerned, and as she does the Militia solider gets stabbed through the neck, by Miles.

Once Miles kills the guy he hurries over to Charlie,

"I'm okay." Charlie says, as she just points to Nora, and as he sees her Miles hurries over to Nora and squats down next to her, doing what he can to check on her injuries.

"Rachel and Melia went down to level twelve." Nora reveals, and even though that fills him with dreed he is more worried about Nora right now, "Militia is everywhere. You've got to help them." She says, causing Miles worry to increase, but right now the fact that Nora is lying is on the top of his worry list.

"We need some meds." Miles says.

"Listen..." Nora starts to say.

"There's an infirmary, but it's locked." Charlie reveals.

"Then we'll blast it open." Miles says, knowing that they have to save Nora.

"Listen to me." Nora says, "Go. Go get the power on."

"No, I'm not leaving you." Miles says, as he shakes his head.

"You have to." Nora says, "Miles, Rachel needs you." Nora says, using the words that he hopes will get through to Miles as she looks down.

"Look at me." Miles says, "I'm not leaving you." He says, completely meaning that.

* * *

A few minutes later Miles and Charlie are both heading to the infirmary, while Miles carries Nora Charlie, who is in front, is carrying all the weapons and is more than ready to use them if needed.

"How much further?" Miles asks.

"It's just up ahead." Charlie says, and as she does she looks back, and as she sees Nora she knows exactly what has happened.

"Oh no, no, no." Miles says, as he puts Nora down on the ground, and checks her, as Miles checks Nora he realises that she has died and as both he and Charlie start to cry he leans down and kisses Nora's lips.

* * *

In a floor below Melia, Aaron, and Rachel are running thorough corridors together, Melia making sure to be in front of the others, so that she can protect them if she has to.

As Melia, Aaron, and Rachel round a corner they come face to face with Tom, Jason, and Militia Soldiers, and as they see the others Melia moves in front of her mother, and Aaron. As Melia moves in front Rachel tries to pull her daughter back but she doesn't succeed as Melia stands her ground.

"Please, don't try to run Mrs Matheson, I'd hate to have to shoot you. You see, I promised my boy I'd keep you and your daughters alive. Don't make me a liar." Tom requests.

"Yeah, cause you're such an honest person." Aaron says, as Melia starts to memorize the positions of all the soldiers so that she can figure out the best way to attack.

"Now, you are coming with us." Tom says, "And you're going to forget about the power, once and for all." He says, and as he does two solders start to move forward, and Melia takes the opportunity to shoot them both.

As Melia shoots the two Soldiers more start to fire at them, and they get shot by people coming from another corridor, people how Melia, Aaron and Rachel quickly realises are Miles and Charlie.

As Melia, Charlie, and Miles fire Melia, Rachel, and Charlie are able to move from where they are to where Miles and Charlie are, and as they all head down a corridor Melia and Miles walk back to back and fire at any soldiers they see, until they all are in the locked area, Miles and Melia being the last ones to enter.

"Nora?" Rachel asks, once everyone is in the locked area and the door is shut and locked behind them.

"She's dead." Charlie says, sounding angry, as she looks at her mother, and she starts to walk away. As Charlie walks away Rachel and Miles look at each other before following Charlie.

As they walk the group passes a room full of computers, and as they do Melia is shocked by the sight as she has never seen so many working computers, and is honestly feeling a little amazed. While Melia is amazed by the sights of the computers in the other room Aaron sits down at the computer in the room they are in, and Rachel stands behind him.

"Get to root access." Rachel instructs, and Aaron does that, "Get to command line." She says, "Run the shutdown script." She says.

For the next minute or so Melia, Charlie, Miles, and Rachel just stand around, watching things, and as they watch Aaron hurriedly types.

"Almost got it." Aaron says, and as he does Rachel looks back at the others, "What if Grace is right? What if we end the world?" Aaron asks.

"We won't, Aaron." Rachel says, as she places a hand on Aaron's shoulder, "Do it." she says, and once she does Aaron executes the code and the second he does the screen above him starts to indicate that the power is turning back on.

"It worked." Aaron reveals.

* * *

Far away from the tower, in a field, Bass is standing alone when lightning starts to go off, everywhere, and as he stands in shock Bass realises that it isn't the normal type of lightning, it's something different.

* * *

In the tower Melia, Charlie, Aaron, Rachel, and Miles are all watching various screens indicate that power is coming back to more and more places, and as they do Rachel turns back to look at Melia, Charlie, and Miles.

"I'm sorry about Nora." Rachel says, meaning that and as she speaks Charlie turns away and starts to walk away from her mother, and as she does the group hear two gunshots, which cause them all to go running down the corridor to see into the other room where they see Randall, and as they see him Melia, Charlie, and Miles all raise their weapons.

"Randall?" Rachel asks, sounding surprised.

"Thank you so much for doing that." Randall says, completely meaning that, "You know me and computers, all thumbs." He says, as he sticks up his hands, "I tell you, Rachel, I thought for sure it would be you or Grace to help me cross the finish line, but your portly friend came through nicely."

"What are you taking about?" Rachel asks, trying to keep her voice calm, as she knows that with how unbalanced Randall is the best way to talk to him is to do so calmly.

"Why do you think I wanted to get down to level twelve? It's what I needed, and you." Randal says as he points to Rachel as Miles starts to use the butt of his gun to try to break the glass, and Melia, who sees what her father is doing, does the same thing, but it is no use, "You did it." Randall says.

"Randall, you, you want power for everyone?" Rachel asks.

"No, not for everyone." Randall admits, "For this." He says, as he flips three switches.

"No, Randall. Just, just, stop. Talk about this." Rachel requests, as Randall enters a code into a keypad, "'Randall!" Rachel yells.

"When you burn down the old, new things grow." Randall says.

"Get back." Miles instructs, and he starts to fire at glass, which does nothing, and as he does Randall presses a big red button.

"NO!" Rachel yells, "Randall, what are you doing?" Rachel asks, knowing that it is only going to be something bad.

"Launching ICBM's at Atlanta and Philadelphia." Randall reveals, and as he does Miles tries shooting the glass again and Randall shoots the button that Randall pressed.

"There, now there's no turning back." Randall says, "You think I gave two craps about Monroe? I just wanted Monroe to wipe out Georgia, then I'd wipe out Monroe, and after that, the East Cost is wide open." He says, "After all, our great nation must be united, a house divided against itself cannot stand."

"Randall, what are you saying?" Rachel asks, still using her calm voice.

"I'm a Patriot, Rachel." Randal says as he raises his gun to his forehead

"NO!" Rachel yells as Randall shoots himself.

"There's got to be a way to get in there, how do we, Rachel, how do we get in?" Miles asks, sounding concerned, as Rachel just looks on at everything in shock.

"MOM!" Charlie yells, trying to get her attention, but it doesn't work, and so Melia moves quickly so that she is standing in front of her mother.

"Mom, focus, we need to do something." Melia tells her mother, putting her hands on her mother's shoulders.

"Rachel!" Miles says, trying to help his daughter, to get her to focus.

"We've got to turn the power off." Rachel says, looking at Aaron.

"What do you mean, you want to turn the power back off?" Charlie asks, sounding confused, as they all hurry back over to the computers that Aaron used.

"We have to, we have to knock out missile guidance, hurry." Rachel explains, and as she does Aaron hurriedly types on the computer, as Miles starts to count down.

"Aaron!" Miles exclaims.

"I'm trying." Aaron responds.

"Aaron, now." Rachel says,

"Eight, seven, six." Miles counts down,

"I've almost got it." Aaron reveals,

"Four, three." Miles says, and as he does the computer Aaron is using starts to glitch.

"What happened?" Charlie asks, sounding confused.

"It crashed. Can we fix it?" Aaron asks, as the bombs hit, "Rachel? I almost had it." Aaron says, "How'd it crash?" he asks, sounding confused, as everyone just looks at the screens to see the destruction of Philadelphia and Atlanta, and seconds later Jason and Tom enter and see the same thing.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

 **AN2:** So, here we are, season 2, I honestly have been looking forward to this, so I hope you enjoy what I add to the 'episodes'.

* * *

 **Six Months Later**

In a bar in the Plains Nation Charlie is sitting alone, drinking, as she talks to the bartender.

"So, out of nowhere, the power flips on." The Bartender says, "The wurlizer over there roars to life, plays ramble on for, like, four whole minutes, and then just goes dark." He says, as he points to a jukebox, "People cried, they said it was like hearing the voice of god." He reveals, "You want to know where I was?" he asks, and Charlie just gives him a look, "Passed out." He says, with a laugh, "I missed the whole damn thing." He says, "'Story of my life, what about you? Where were you during the surge?" he asks, and as he does Charlie leans forward.

"Jeff, right?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah." He confirms.

"No offense, Jeff, but trust me. The last thing I want to talk about is the power." Charlie admits, telling the truth.

"Well, I'm sorry? What do you want to talk about?" Jeff asks, and he does Charlie just smirks back, and kiss him, and as they kiss they both head to a place a bit more private.

* * *

In Texas, in a town called Willoughby, Miles, who has a bloody hand, is walking towards a house. As he walks towards the house Miles sees a figure, who he knows to be Melia who is wearing a purple tank top and dark jeans with her sword and knife strapped to her waist, land on the ground, having climbed down from a room on the upper level, and as Melia lands she turns and comes face to face with her father.

"Dad." Melia says, as she sees him, sounding surprised, and being pretty sure that she is in trouble, as it's not the first time in the last six months that she has gotten caught climbing out the window.

"Again? Really?" Miles asks, his daughter, giving her a look.

"Do you walk freakishly fast or something?" Melia asks her father, "Coz, when I checked I didn't see you walking towards the house."

"Inside." Miles tells his daughter.

"But…" Melia starts to say.

"Inside, Melia." Miles repeats, and with a sign Melia starts to head into the house, Miles right behind her.

Once they walk into the house Melia goes to walk upstairs, but Miles grabs her arm, and shakes her head, as he gestures towards the area where Melia knows her Grandfather, Gene, has a medical area set up, and so Melia follows Miles there, and as they get close they hear Rachel's voice.

"Dad, I'd like to know." Rachel says, and hearing that Melia and Miles exchange looks.

"Atlanta and Philly are gone." A black man says as Melia and Miles get to the doorway of the treatment room, "They're just dead zones 'cause of the fallout. Who knows how many casualties, lots of troops, Georgian and Monroe, They're just kind of wandering. They're not fighting, at least, well, except to stay alive." He reveals, "You should be glad you're out here. I know I am." The solider says.

For the next few minutes Rachel and Doctor Gene Porter help the solider before he leaves, and as he does Rachel notices who is standing with Miles.

"Melia? You're supposed to be upstairs." Rachel tells her daughter, clearly surprised to see her.

"She climbed out the window…. Again." Miles explains, knowing that that is becoming a habit for Melia.

"Melia, you've got to stop doing that." Rachel says, walking towards her daughter.

"Why? From what Grandpa's said you used to do it all the time." Melia tells her mother, causing Rachel to look at Gene as at the moment, with what has been going on with Melia, those stories are the last thing she needs be told.

"That's…." Rachel starts, to say, not sure exactly how to finish what she started to say.

"You know what, I'm going to bed." Melia says, clearly annoyed, cutting off her mother before she can figure out what to say, as she turns away from her family and starts to head upstairs.

"Do not even think about climbing out your window again." Rachel tells her daughter.

"Whatever." Melia says, sounding annoyed as she basically storms upstairs.

Once Melia is upstairs she heads straight to her room where she almost slams her door behind her and throws herself on her bed.

* * *

Downstairs Miles, Rachel, and Gene all hear the door slam,

"Ah, the joys of having a teenager in the house." Gene comments, sounding slightly sarcastic, "Sit down Miles, let me have a look at that hand." He requests and for the next couple of minutes Gene collects what he needs and starts to fix Miles's hand.

"It's a dumb accident." Miles reveals, lying slightly, "I was slicing an apple." He says, lying completely.

"Well, try not to get yourself killed." Rachel comments, "Good night." She says, to her father and Miles before she heads upstairs.

Once Rachel is upstairs she walks straight to the room that has become Melia's, and knocks on the door,

"Melia, can I come in?" Rachel asks through the closed door.

"If you have to." Melia says, and taking that as a yes, as it basically is these days, Rachel walks into her daughters' room and she finds her daughter lying on her bed, still having her weapons strapped on her, and she walks over to her, and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Melia, you have got to stop sneaking out to go looking for people to fight." Rachel tells her daughter, knowing that that is exactly what Melia has been doing for the last few months, "We're safe behind the wall."

"Nowhere's safe." Melia tells her mother, completely believing that, "The Monroe and Georgia Republics being gone doesn't change that, neither does being behind a wall." She says, a little surprised that her mother believes that.

"I know that in the last year you've been through a lot, lost a lot, but you don't have to be scared all the time anymore, you don't have to consistently expect a fight." Rachel tells her daughter, knowing, even though she was kind of out of it the first couple of months, that Melia's been having a hard time adjusting since they got in Texas.

"I'm not scared, Mom." Melia says, knowing that, as while she is feeling a lot of things, scared isn't one of them, "I'm being smart. The reason I keep sneaking out, looking for fights is because I want to do everything I can to make sure no threat, no one dangerous, gets near you, or Dad, or even Grandpa." Melia tells her mother, "I'm trying to protect you guys." She reveals, meaning that completely.

"That's noble, Melia, really, but not needed, not right now." Rachel tells her daughter, not wanting that kind of weight on her daughter's shoulders, "Just be a normal teenager, whatever that means these days, after everything that happens you deserve that."

"But I'm not a normal teenager, Mom." Melia tells her mother, "And I don't want to be, because I'm pretty sure a normal teenager doesn't teach a fight club." Melia reveals, as in the past six months she has re-started her club in Willoughby, and she has been spending most her time teaching other kids in the town to fight, it being a secret to basically everyone in the town except for her parents.

"True." Rachel says, looking slightly amused, "And I know how much that means to you, and I can see that it's been a good thing for you, which is why you should focus on that, and not sneaking out every night." She says.

"I could promise that I won't sneak out anymore, but that would be a lie." Melia admits, "After everything that has happened I know that you don't think everything is over, well neither do I, which is why I need to keep looking for danger, keep doing what I'm doing."

"Nothing I say is going to get you to stop, is it?" Rachel asks her daughter, realising lecturing Melia and telling her what to do may not be the best strategy, after all that never worked when she was a teenager and Melia is a lot like her.

"Nope, I'm just as stubborn as you and Dad, maybe more." Melia admits, smiling slightly.

"True." Rachel says, with a nod, "So how about we make a compromise, one that it may not be a good idea to share with your Grandpa." She says, being pretty sure that Gene won't approve of what she is going to suggest.

"I'm listening." Melia admits, wondering what her mother is going to say.

"You can keep leaving here every night, but before you do you tell me, tell me where you're going and how long you'll be gone for, always." Rachel tells her daughter.

"I think I can agree to that." Melia admits, being pretty sure that considering everything it would be pretty fair.

"Good." Rachel tells her daughter, "Get some rest Melia, you need it." Rachel tells her daughter, being pretty sure that she hasn't probably slept for a while, bending down and kissing her head, "I love you."

"Love you too." Melia responds, and once she does Rachel gets up and heads out of her daughters' room, not sure if she made the right call, but knowing that right now is the best thing she can do as she could just tell Melia what to do, but she wouldn't listen and that would just make things between them worse and after everything that happened with Charlie she doesn't want to be on bad terms with Melia too.

* * *

While Rachel and Melia are talking upstairs Miles and Gene are downstairs and Gene is treating Miles's hand, stitching it up.

"Got an anesthetic?" Miles asks, grunting in pain slightly.

"Fresh out." Gene says, "You know you should've seen Rachel when she was Melia's age." Gene says, "All black nail polish, and attitude, and a finely tuned compass for the wrong guy." He says, and as he does Miles has a pretty good idea where Gene is going with this conversation, "I mean it was uncanny, pot dealers, drummers, my favourite carried throwing stars like a ninja." Gene reveals, "Then she met Ben, he's a kind man, smart, for a change, and I thought 'thank god, she's finally turned a corner." Gene explains, "Until I went to her wedding, and when no one else was looking, I saw the way she glanced at you." Gene reveals.

"Gene, there's nothing going on between me and Rachel." Miles says, telling the truth as there is nothing currently going on between them.

"Right, and it never did, huh, Miles." Gene asks, sounding disbelieving, "Not when she was married to your brother, your brother." He repeats, trying to make Miles feel guilty, "Look, I owe you for bringing my girl home to me, I'm pissed that you let Charlie go, but I owe you for Rachel, and Melia." Gene admits, "But the thing is, Rachel's getting better now, better every day, and the last thing she needs is the wrong guy." He says, completely meaning that.

* * *

A few minutes later Miles, with a fixed hand, is leaving the Porter house and as he leaves he looks up and sees Melia sitting on the roof, near the window that leads to the room that is hers.

"You going to stay up there or jump down again?" Miles asks his daughter, looking up at her, honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if she just jumped down, without even climbing a little.

"I think I'm gonna stay, it's a pretty good view from up here." Melia admits, as she can see anyone coming from any distance, so she'll know if there is any danger, and there is a part of her, a not so small part, that would very much like to see her sister approaching the house, though she knows that really isn't likely.

"Good, you worry your mom when you leave without telling her." Miles reveals, knowing that for a fact as more than once Rachel has shown up at his door, worried because Melia has disappeared.

"I know." Melia admits, with a nod, honestly feeling a little bad about worrying her mother, "Your hand okay?"

"Yeah." Miles tells his daughter, "It's nothing to worry about." He assures her, "You should head to bed soon, I'll see you tomorrow." Miles reveals, meaning that as even though he has a lot to think about he knows he can't do anything without talking to his daughter.

* * *

The next morning, in the Plains Nation, Charlie is getting dressed as the man she slept with the night before, Jeff, is cooking breakfast.

"So, where are you headed?" Jeff asks curious.

"Nowhere in particular, just sort of seeing the sights." Charlie says, lying as she has a specific mission in mind, she just needs some intel.

"Yeah, but you got anybody? I mean, you got any family to get back to?" Jeff asks curious, and as he does Charlie hesitates for a second, as she thinks of her mother, sister, and Miles.

"Nah, I don't have any family." Charlie lies, doing so because it is what is best at the moment.

"Can't go back to your unit. They're probably scattered like all the others." Jeff says, and as he does Charlie hesitates for a second, and tries to hide her wrist that has the Monroe brand on it.

"Hey, it's okay, look." Jeff says, showing his own wrist with the exact same brand, "Brothers in arms. I was conscripted for a few years myself." He explains, "hey, you know, I saw him a few weeks ago." He explains.

"Who?" Charlie asks, wondering if she is going to get the exact information that she wants to know.

"Monroe." Jeff answers, and as he does Charlie just looks surprised, "Yeah, he looked like cold hell warmed over too." he explains.

"Which way did he go?" Charlie asks, needing to know.

* * *

In Willoughby Melia is by herself practicing her knife throwing abilities, by throwing knifes at various targets she created, when she hears footsteps, so she quickly pulls her sword and turns around.

"It's just me." Miles says, not even the smallest bit surprised by Melia's reaction.

"Dad." Melia says, putting her sword back in her holster.

"You got time for a talk?" Miles asks his daughter.

"For you, always." Melia tells her father, and the two of them walk over to a wooden bench and sit down, "What's going on Dad?" Melia asks curious.

"I'm leaving town, Melia." Miles tells his daughter, knowing that cutting to the chase is what is best.

"What? Why?" Melia asks, pain in her voice.

"Because it's what's best." Miles admits, "For you and your Mom." He reveals, knowing that he will tell Rachel a slightly different reason, because that's what's best, but he owes Melia the truth.

"Where the hell is that coming from?" Melia asks, feeling confused, "We need you Dad." She says, telling the complete truth.

"No, you don't, not anymore." Miles tells his daughter, "You're better off without me." He says, that being something he believes.

"You told me you weren't going to leave." Melia says, looking upset, though she is trying to hide it.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Miles tells his daughter, meaning that, "But it's for the best."

"That makes no sense." Melia says, feeling her confusion grow, "Things have been great." Melia says, "Hell yesterday you even gave me pointers for my lessons, gave no hint that you were planning on leaving." Melia says, trying to figure out what changed, and as she does she realises something, "Grandpa said something to you, didn't he, last night?" she asks, and as she does the look on Miles's face is all she needs to know, "He did!" Melia says, and she stands up, clearly going to go talk to her Grandfather.

"Melia, he's just worried about you, and your Mom." Miles reveals, grabbing Melia's arm to stop her, "He's trying to do what's best for you." Miles reveals, as he stands up too, and let's go of his daughter's arm.

"What's best for us is you being here!" Melia reveals, her voice breaking, "Grandpa doesn't get it Dad, he doesn't know what's happened, doesn't know how much I need you." Melia says, tears coming to her eyes, "Charlie's gone god knows where, doing god knows what, and most days it's like Mom's gone too, I need you Dad, we both do." Melia says, stressing her words, "You want to do what's best for me, for mom? Well what's best for us is having you here." Melia says, taking a step towards Miles, "Please Dad, please stay." Melia begs, honestly not giving a crap that she is begging.

"I can't." Miles reveals, his heart breaking as his daughter begs him to say but he knows that after what just happened last night, not just the conversation with Gene, but something else, that him leaving is for the best, "But if you really need me, Melia. I'll be there."

"You don't know that, you can't promise that." Melia tells her father, sounding angry, "I can't believe you're doing this." She says, moving completely beyond being sad and onto being pissed.

"I have to." Miles tells her, understanding that Melia may not understand, but it's what is best.

"You're choosing to." Melia corrects, "And you're making the wrong decision, again, you're choosing to hurt me and Mom, because Dad, that's the only thing that you leaving will do." Melia reveals, telling the truth, not caring about what she is saying, "I guess this is goodbye." She says, turning away and starting to walk away, but once again Miles grabs her arm.

"Melia, I don't want our goodbye to be like this." Miles tells his daughter, once more letting go of her arm, wanting to be on at least okay terms with his daughter when he leaves, which they aren't right now.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to leave." Melia says, turning to look at her father, "I know you think you're doing the right thing, but you're not." Melia says, telling the truth, "I love you Dad, really, but I'm pissed as hell for you at this, and I really hope that you realise you're making the wrong decision before it's too late." Melia says, before walking away, silent tears rolling down her face as she goes, and as she walks away Miles just watches his daughter go, realising that he may have just done the very thing he was trying to prevent; hurt his daughter.

* * *

While Melia is talking to her father Rachel is sitting at the kitchen table, hurriedly writing in a journal, as she twists her hair.

"It was a Georgian Soldier, wasn't it?" A voice says, and Rachel turns to see her father.

"I'm fine." Rachel lies.

"Yeah, you look it." Gene says, as he walks over to Rachel. "How about we put the big book of crazy away." Gene says, closing Rachel's book and as he does Rachel makes a sound, a sound that is almost like a moan.

"What was Randall doing? It's like it's like there's a picture, Dad, and I'm just scratching at the edges of it." Rachel reveals.

"Stop." Gene says, as he grabs Rachel's hand, and stops her from twisting her hair, as he sits down next to her.

"Sweetheart, these last few months haven't been easy for you, and they've scared the piss out of me." Gene says, telling the truth, "You barely got your head on straight again. So please, don't go looking for a relapse." He requests, "That guy, Randall, was just some Tim McVeigh wack job." He says, wanting to get Rachel to believe that.

"Unless there's more to it than that." Rachel says, needing to believe that right now, "Unless he was just following orders." She reveals.

"Orders." Gene says, with a scoff, "From who?" he asks, and honestly Rachel doesn't have an answer for him.

* * *

A little while later Miles and Rachel are both in a stable, while his conversation with his daughter made him hesitate for a minute Miles knows that leaving is what is best for Melia and Rachel, and so he is packing up a horse, getting ready to leave, as Rachel is standing nearby.

"It's okay. I'm just surprised, that's all." Rachel admits, as Miles has just told her what he is going to do.

"Well, I mean, you're better now, right? You're not nuts anymore." Miles comments, causing Rachel to chuckle a little.

"Nice, Miles, I'm fine." Rachel admits, "And I appreciate, you looking out for me." Rachel says, with a sigh, as she walks over to Miles, "It's just, why leave now, all of a sudden?" Rachel asks and as she does Miles looks at his hand, remembers the night before, then turns to look at Rachel and walks over to her.

"This town's just not my speed, you know what I mean?" Miles asks, "I've talked to Melia, she's upset, and a little angry, but I think she understand my reason." Miles reveals, speaking as close to the truth as he can, "I'll see you both around."

"Yeah, sure." Rachel says, and once she does the two of them hug.

For a really long time Miles and Rachel just hug, holding each other tightly, neither really wanting to let go, until they finally do.

"Bye Miles." Rachel says, as they break apart, and she starts to walk away, before turning back around, needing to give something at try, "Hey, you could say, just for a little longer." Rachel says.

"Bad things happen when we're together." Miles answers, and once he does Rachel turns and continues to walk away, trying not to cry as she goes.

* * *

 _Six Months ago_

 _Melia, Charlie, Aaron, Rachel and Miles were just arriving in Willoughby, they were waiting outside the town gates when the gate opened and Gene as well as the town sheriff walked out._

" _They said they know you." The Sherriff said._

" _I don't believe it." Gene said, having sounded shocked as he saw Miles, while Charlie, Aaron, and Melia stood back, Melia having hid slightly behind Aaron._

" _Gene." Miles greeted, "It's been a long time." Miles said, as Charlie walked up and tapped Miles's shoulder._

" _Grandpa." Charlie said, smiling at the man she vaguely remembered from when she was a child._

" _My God." Gene said, having sounded shocked, "Charlie." Gene said, as he put his hands either side of Charlie's face, then he hugged her, and kissed her head, "Look at you, spitting image of your Grandma." Gene said, as they broke apart._

" _There's someone you should meet." Charlie said, and as she does Melia walked forward, "Grandpa, this is Melia." Charlie introduced._

" _Melia?" Gene asked, having sounded surprised, and amazed._

" _Hey, Grandpa." Melia said, sounding nervous._

" _You look just like your mother, so grown up." Gene said having looked amazed, as the last time he saw Melia she was a baby, before he hugged her._

" _Hey Gene." Miles said, as Melia and Gene broke apart._

" _What are you doing here?" Gene asked as he walked over to Miles, "You must have come a thousand miles."_

" _I was just hoping to hell you still lived here, that you were still alive." Miles admitted, having been telling the complete truth, "I, I didn't know where else to go." Miles revealed, and as he does Gene walks over to the wagon that was with them._

" _Rachel?" Gene asked surprised, as he checks his daughter, and she turned to look at him._

" _It's my fault, Dad. The bombs, I broke everything." Rachel revealed._


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

* * *

A little while after she said goodbye to the father of her daughters, the man she has been in love with for most her life, after she made sure she wasn't crying anymore, Rachel has gone in search of her youngest daughter, wanting to make sure she is okay as after what's just happened she doubts it, and after a little bit of searching Rachel finds Melia teaching one of her fight club lessons.

Once she realises that her daughter is teaching her lesson Rachel just stands in the shadows and watches as Melia spars, hand to hand with two of her students at a time, while the others watch on and rotate in and out, Melia always facing two students at a time.

For about thirty seconds Rachel watches and within those thirty seconds something becomes clear to Rachel, namely, the fact that her daughter doesn't seem to be giving a typical lesson, in fact it looks like she is just letting the other kids beat on her, as she barely fights back.

"AMELIA!" Rachel yells, as she comes out from where she is standing and walks towards her daughter, and from the second Rachel yells both of the kids that Melia is fighting with stop what they are doing, and look afraid, while those who were watching just continue to watch on in confusion.

"That's it for today." Melia tells everyone, being pretty sure it is best considering everything, and once she speaks all of the kids start to hurry away, Melia being pretty sure that they are scared of her mother, something which she isn't overly surprised about, considering some of the rumours that have gone around town about her mother, "Hey Mom." Melia greats, trying to act like everything is okay even though she is bruised and bleeding, "I guess you've talked to Dad." She says, as it would explain why her mother has come looking for her.

"I did." Rachel confirms, "What's going on, Melia? Because I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure teaching others to fight isn't supposed to look like that." Rachel tells her daughter.

"Sure, it is, I was teaching hand to hand skills." Melia reveals.

"Then why weren't you fighting back? Because I've watched you fight and that wasn't you fighting." Rachel tells her daughter, and as she does Melia avoids looking at her mother, "Melia, talk to me, this is about your Dad leaving, isn't it?" Rachel asks, as that is what makes sense.

"Yeah." Melia admits, "This is just something I do sometimes when I'm hurting, so there's a reason for the pain." Melia admits, honestly not having it in her to cover up at the moment.

"There is a reason for the pain, Melia." Rachel tells her daughter, "There's different kind of pain, it doesn't have to be physical."

"Dad told me the same thing once." Melia admits, looking sad, "I didn't want him to go, Mom."

"I know, Baby, I know." Rachel tells her baby girl as she hugs her tightly, "I didn't want him to go either." Rachel admits, as she kisses her daughters head.

For a few minutes Melia and Rachel hugs, and Melia fights back tears, not wanting to cry anymore, before they finally break apart.

"No more fighting Melia, not today at least." Rachel tells her daughter, realising that it would be a bad idea and just end with Melia being hurt even more.

"Okay." Melia says, honestly not having it in her to argue.

"Good, I think we should get back to the house." Rachel tells her daughter, "You've got some cuts that your Grandpa should look at." Rachel reveals, being pretty sure that she may have some bruises that should be looked at too.

"No thanks, the last thing I need right now is Grandpa's help." Melia reveals, sounding bitter, and as she does Rachel is surprised by that.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asks her daughter, feeling confused.

"Nothing, forget I said anything." Melia quickly says, realising that her father must not have told her mother exactly what he told her.

"No, I can't." Rachel says, as Melia continues to avoid looking at her, "Amelia Myles, what is going on?" Rachel asks, sounding worried as she thought Melia was getting along well with her grandfather, "Melia?" she asks, her tone of voice being one of 'answer me' when Melia avoids answering.

"Grandpa said something to Dad last night, I don't know exactly what, but whatever it was, made Dad think what's best for us is him leaving, that's why he left." Melia reveals.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asks, feeling anger at her father grow.

"Yeah, Dad told me." Melia confirms.

"Then how about I look at your injuries back at the house, and then I'll talk to your Grandfather." Rachel says, having more than a few things to say to her father at the moment, and none of them are good.

"Yeah, okay." Melia says, with a nod, and once she does she and Rachel start to walk back to their house, Rachel purposely staying close to Melia as they walk.

* * *

Outside of Town, at a shed that Miles burnt down the night before, Miles is just staring at the shed, thinking about how he is pretty sure he just made a huge mistake, by leaving Melia and Rachel, when he hears a gunshot, and so he goes riding in the direction that the sound came from.

When he gets near where the sound came from Miles gets off his horse and uses binoculars to look out and sees a women being attacked, and so he grabs his sword and goes to fight.

For the next few minutes Miles finds several men and as he sees the tattoos that are one of them Miles knows things are bad, and every single person in the town, including his daughter and the women he loves, are in danger.

* * *

Back in town Melia is sitting on the treatment bed, holding a cloth to her forehead, in her grandpa's treatment room as her mother checks her injuries, both of them having been glad to find that Gene wasn't home.

"How much does that hurt?' Rachel asks concerned as she touches Melia's ribs, Melia having lifted up her shirt so that her mother could get to them.

"Just a little." Melia answers, trying not to wince, because she doesn't want her mother to worry about her, though she suspects that it might be too late for that.

"Melia." Rachel says simply clearing telling her daughter to tell the truth.

"Okay, maybe more than a little, but I've felt this pain before." Melia reveals.

"Of course, you have." Rachel says, hating that fact, but not overly surprised, "I can't be sure, but I think you've either bruised or fractured at least one rib." She says, being pretty sure that it would likely be no more than, at the most, three ribs that have been injured.

"So, I'm fine." Melia says, as she lowers her shirt.

"Far from it, you should rest if you can." Rachel tells her daughter, "Move the cloth, I want to have a look above your eye." Rachel says, and as she does Melia removes the cloth and Rachel has a better look at her daughter's injury, "This is deep Melia." Rachel tells her daughter, sounding concerned.

"Deep enough that I need stiches?" Melia asks, as she isn't a fan of getting stiches, even though she has had to get quite a few times.

"Not quiet, but it is on the deep side." Rachel tells her daughter, and as she does she walks over to where her dad keeps his supplies to get what she needs, "That cut on your cheek needs treatment too." Rachel tells her daughter, "Either of them getting infected would be bad." Knowing that that is an understatement.

"I know." Melia responds, as her mother walks back over, "How much medical knowledge do you have anyway?" she asks, as she is pretty sure she keeps learning new things about her mother all the time.

"Enough." Rachel answers, and as she does she gets started on treating her daughter's two cuts.

For the next minute or so Rachel treats Melia's injuries, and as she cleans the two cuts Melia can't help but winch as it stings, more than a bit.

"Sorry, but they need to be cleaned out." Rachel tells her daughter, not liking that she hurt Melia, but she knows that she is helping Melia, that it is what is best for her, so that is what she has to focus on.

"I know." Melia responds, as Rachel closes both cuts with Steristrips, some of the few actual medical supplies Gene still has left.

"Melia, I know you're hurting right now, but dealing with your pain this way isn't good." Rachel tells her daughter, as even though she recently tried to kill herself she doesn't want her daughter to follow down her path of hurting herself.

"So, I've been told." Melia admits, as both she and Rachel hear a door open, "But I deal with pain, or loss, or anything like that in one of three ways; drinking, being silent, or not actually fighting back when fighting, would you prefer I used one of my other strategies?" Melia asks her mother curious, but before she can answer Gene walks into the room.

"Melia? What happened?" Gene asks, sounding concerned, as he sees Melia's injuries, but without a word, as she really doesn't want to talk to Gene right now, Melia stands up and walks past her Grandfather, and hurries upstairs, "What was that about?" Gene asks, looking at Rachel in confusion.

"Miles left today, Melia dealt with that by getting into a fight and not fighting back." Rachel explains as she puts the supplies she has been using into a bowl, before turning to look at her father, "Did you tell Miles to leave?" Rachel asks, looking far from happy.

"Not exactly." Gene admits, doing so as with everything he is lying to his daughter about he wants to be honest about something.

"Then what did you say, Dad?" Rachel asks, knowing that whatever he said must have been something very specific to get Miles to leave.

"I told him that you were doing better, that the last thing you needed was the wrong guy." Gene answers, telling the truth as he is pretty sure that one way or another Rachel will get the truth out of him.

"Miles isn't the wrong guy, Dad, you don't know him, or what he's done for me, or the girls." Rachel tells her father, "You probably wanted to help us, but congratulations, the only thing you've achieved is hurting Melia." Rachel tells her father, "And me." She adds, before walking away, heading to somewhere where she can wash her daughter's blood of her hands, hating more than she can say the fact that that is something she has to do, as she never wanted to have her daughters blood on her hands.

While Rachel and Gene are downstairs Melia, who is upstairs, has walked into her bedroom, removed her sword and knife, and is just sitting in the window sill of her room. As she sits Melia just stares outside and as she does she finds herself thinking back.

 _Five and a Half Months Ago_

 _Melia was sitting in her window sill, in the exact same spot she will be sitting in five and a half months, and as she sat she heard a knock on the door._

" _Yeah." Melia said, as she didn't look away from where she was looking, "I'm not hungry, Grandpa." Melia said, having assumed it was him._

" _Not grandpa." Miles said and as he did Melia turned around and looked at your father._

" _Dad? What are you doing here?" Melia asked, having been surprised to see him, as he wasn't around the house much._

" _Charlie came to me, she's worried, said you haven't left your room in two days." Miles said, "What's going on, Melia?"_

" _Why would I leave? It's not like I have anything to do." Melia said, having sounded less than happy, "Besides, I want to be close to Mom." She admitted._

" _I get that, I do, I know you're worried about her." Miles said, as he was worried to._

" _Do you think she's going to be okay?" Melia asked, and as she did she looked more like a little kid than Miles had ever seen._

" _I don't know." Miles admitted, as he didn't want to lie to Melia, "I think she needs some time, and we won't know if she is okay until after she's had that time." Miles revealed._

" _You're not going to leave, are you?" Melia asked, having looked concerned as that was the last thing she wanted._

" _Nah Melia, I'm not going anywhere." Miles assured his daughter, who looked relieved about that, "You should spend some time out of your room, out of the house." He said, having suspected that it would have been good for her._

" _This town is boring, there is nothing for me to do." Melia reminded her father._

" _I seem to remember you finding something to do in the quiet town you used to live in." Miles told his daughter._

" _Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Melia asked, as she looked at her father in surprise._

" _I am doing no such thing." Miles said, as he smirked slightly, "I'm just saying that teaching always felt right to you, and if you were to take advantage of the fact that there are bound to be kids in this town who wanted to learn to fight, then I wouldn't blame you." Miles told his daughter._

" _Thanks Dad." Melia said, having looked glad as she realised that she may have a purpose again._

" _You can thank me by coming downstairs and eating." Miles told his daughter._

" _I walked into that." Melia realised, "Okay, fine." Melia said, with a sigh, and the two of them stood up and headed downstairs._

* * *

Hours later, in the Plains Nation, Charlie is walking through a place called New Vegas, honestly Charlie is a little surprised, and truthfully a little amused, by what is going on, and by what she is hearing people say. As she walks Charlie hears people yelling and so she heads into the tent where she finds Bass fighting someone, clearly for money, and as he fights Charlie hides behind people, so that Bass doesn't see her, but she keeps watching, and when the fight wins, not long after she started watching, Charlie isn't even a little bit surprised when Bass wins.

* * *

In Texas, Melia has moved from her window sill, to her bed, and is just sitting, thinking, and basically staring out to space when there is a knock on her door, and out of habit she reaches for her weapons that she has kept within arm's length.

"Come in." Melia says, and her mother walks in, with a plate of food, and as she sees her mother Melia moves her hand away from her weapons.

"I brought you some food, I thought you would be hungry, and not likely to come downstairs." Rachel says, as she walks over to her daughter.

"Thanks, but I'm not really hungry." Melia says, as she takes the plate and puts it on the bedside table, just in case she feels like eating later.

"Are you in much pain?" Rachel asks concerned, as she sits down on the edge of her daughter's bed.

"Nothing I can't handle." Melia admits, telling the truth as she has had worse injuries than this, though she is pretty sure that her mother won't like to hear that.

"I think it might be a good idea for you to lay off your fight club for a couple of days." Rachel tells her daughter, expecting a fight and already having some arguments in mind.

"Yeah, okay." Melia says, really not feeling like arguing and honestly that concerns Rachel even more, and hearing that Rachel leans forward slightly.

"Melia, I know I've missed a lot of your life, and wasn't always there, but I am here now Melia, talk to me." Rachel tells her daughter, "Please." She adds, and for a moment Melia hesitates, "Melia." She says, trying to get her youngest daughter to open up.

"I sick of everyone I love either leaving or dying." Melia says, pain in her voice, saying what Rachel has been suspecting, but hates, "I tired of hurting all the time, Mom." Melia admits, as even though she tries to hide the way things affect her it it's getting harder for her to do that, "Jess, Uncle Ben, Maggie, Danny, Greg, and Nora dying, Charlie, you when I was a kid, and now Dad leaving, it's too much, and I want it to stop hurting." Melia admits, tears coming to her eyes, doing her best to force them down, Rachel being a little surprised that Melia referred to Ben as Uncle Ben, but she doesn't focus on that as she knows it's not what is important.

"I know, you've lost more than anyone should ever have to." Rachel tells her daughter, as she moves over to her, next to her, and puts her arm around her, "It's not fair, and I'm so sorry." Rachel tells her daughter, knowing that she's to blame for a lot of the pain her daughter is in, the losses she's experienced, "You don't have to keep holding everything in, Melia, you can let it out." Rachel assures her daughter, as she holds her close and Melia actually allows herself to cry, something she doesn't do all that often.

As Melia starts to cry Rachel just holds her baby girl, and starts to hum a song, trying to do what she can to comfort her daughter, thinking that something that helped when Melia was younger just might be good enough to help her now.

"I know that song." Melia says, through her tears, as she looks at her mother, "You used to hum it to me when I was scared." She remembers, through her tears.

"Yeah, I did." Rachel confirms, "It's the song your Dad was playing the night we met." She reveals.

"Playing?" Melia asks curious.

"On Guitar. He used to be able to play, I don't know if he still can." Rachel admits, and as she does Melia realises that there is just so much she doesn't know, about both her parents.

Once Rachel speaks mother and daughter drift into mainly silence, though the sound of Melia's crying can still be heard.

* * *

About an hour later Melia has cried so much that she has exhausted herself and fallen asleep. As realises that Melia is asleep Rachel carefully moves her daughter so that she is lying down and the she covers her with her blanket, tucking her in.

"I love you Melia, so much." Rachel whispers to her daughter as she places a kiss on Melia's head and then heads out of her daughter's room, leaving the plate with food next to her daughters' bed in case she gets hungry, as she goes.

After leaving her daughters room Rachel leaves the door open a fraction so that she can hear if something is going on, before heading downstairs as right now she needs a drink and she doesn't have any alcohol in her room.

When Rachel gets downstairs she walks straight past her father, not saying a word to him, as she really doesn't want to, and heads over to where the alcohol is so she can grab a drink.

"Are you ignoring me now?" Gene asks his daughter.

"Considering I just spent the last hour comforting my crying daughter that's the least you deserve." Rachel tells her father, as she takes a drink.

"Rachel, I was trying to do what's best for you, and Melia." Gene informs his daughter.

"Getting Miles to leave isn't what was best for us, especially not Melia." Rachel informs her father, "Dad, Melia's sixteen years old and she watched as her best friend, brother, Ben, Ben's girlfriend, someone who was family to her, and someone who I know was very important to her, all die right in front of her, all of them murdered, and one of them died protecting her." Rachel reveals, and Greg can't hide his surprise at that, "Not to mention the fact that her sister's left and everything else she's had to deal with." Rachel reveals, and as she does it is clear that Gene is surprised by everything Rachel told him, as in the six months Melia has been in Texas she hasn't shared a whole lot about what she's been through, "She barely trusts anyone, and she's barley holding it together, and you convicted one of the only people she's been able to truly count on to leave, you hurt her Dad." Rachel informs her father, "Maybe even more than I realise."

"I didn't mean to." Gene admits, feeling bad as he was so focused on what was right for Rachel that he didn't even think about what was best for Melia.

"Yeah, that's your problem." Rachel tells her father, "And for the record, Miles leaving, not good for me either." Rachel says, before downing the rest of her drink.

"Rachel, I'm sorry." Gene says, as Rachel goes to walk away, "I didn't mean to hurt you, or Melia, and I am sorry that I have, truly."

"I know." Rachel says, before heading back upstairs as while she has no doubt that her father is sorry it doesn't change how much he hurt Melia, or the fact that he hurt her.

* * *

As she fell asleep so early the night before Melia wakes up early and when she does she eats the food that her mother brought her the night before and once she eats it she takes he plate downstairs, and she isn't overly surprised to find her grandfather sitting in the kitchen, but she doesn't acknowledge him as she takes her plate to the sink.

"Good morning, Melia." Gene tells his granddaughter, but she doesn't respond, and that doesn't overly surprise him, "I'm sorry, for hurting you." Gene tells her.

"Are you sorry for getting Dad to leave? Because that's what matters to me." Melia reveals, telling the complete truth as she turns to look at her Grandfather, "For the last year there have only been two people that I've been able to truly count on, one of them left on their own, and then you sent the second one away, how can I forgive you for that?" Melia asks, telling the complete truth.

"I don't know, Melia." Gene tells his granddaughter, "But I am sorry, truly, and I would like to make it up to you."

"I don't know if you can." Melia admits, and as she does they both hear Rachel walk down the stairs, and she walks into the kitchen, and the second she walks in the room she can sense the tension between her daughter and father.

"Melia, I was going to go for a walk around town, do you want to join me?" Rachel asks, honestly after what happened the day before she wants to keep an eye on her daughter, and she is pretty sure that it would be a good idea to keep Melia away from Gene for now.

"Sure." Melia responds, and she walks over to her mother.

"We'll see you later, Dad." Rachel says to her father, and once she does she and Melia head out of the house, and as they go Rachel starts to think of way she can keep her daughter away from her grandfather for the rest of the day so that Melia can have a chance to calm down a little, as even though she knows Melia is going to be angry for a while, just giving Melia a chance to calm down a little would be a very, very good idea.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

* * *

A little while after Rachel and Melia left house they have been living at for the last six months the two of them are walking with Aaron, around the town. As they walk Melia is looking for any sign of danger, prepared to act the second she sees any, as Aaron explains to the two Matheson's that he saw a whole lot of fireflies acting odd the night before.

"Maybe it was just a bunch of fireflies." Rachel says, "Maybe there's nothing more than that."

"Do you really believe that?" Melia asks, giving her mother a look, as she very much doubts she does.

"Rachel, it wasn't just the fireflies." Aaron says, "What about the starling flocks? What about the cicadas?" he asks, "Things have gone seriously haywire since the tower, like Duchovnian." Aaron comments.

"Aaron." Rachel says, in a warning tone of voice.

"I don't get the reference, but he's got a point, Mom." Melia admits, telling the truth.

"See." Aaron says, glad Melia agrees with him, "Rachel can you explain what happened that night? Cause I can't." He says, and as he does Melia starts to feel a little worried as she isn't sure how her mother's going to react to this conversation.

"Randall dropped the bombs, and I couldn't stop him." Rachel says, sounding guilty.

"That's not all that happened, and you know it." Aaron says.

"Really wasn't." Melia confirms, remembering back.

"It also doesn't explain the insane things that have happened to us." Aaron says, and before Rachel can respond he, Melia, and Rachel all hear someone yell.

"Somebody get the sheriff!" as the gate opens and Miles, with a dead body over his horse, walks in.

"Dad." Melia says, looking shocked and also glad, as he walks in and Rachel just looks confused, being pretty sure that something bad is going on.

* * *

A little while later Melia, Aaron, Rachel, Miles, Gene and the sheriff Mason are at Gene's house, as Gene is inspecting the body the others are all standing around the door Melia standing between her mother and Aaron in the doorway.

"You got a big problem on your hands, Sheriff." Miles says.

"We have dealt with bandits before." Mason reveals, and as he does Melia is pretty sure that her father wouldn't be looking as concerned as he looks if it was just a bandit.

"You haven't dealt with this before." Miles says as he walks forward, pointing to the body, "These adorable tats? Those signify how many people he's killed. This guys from a war clan, and it looks like a pretty nasty one." Miles admits, "Probably wandered down from the Plains Nation." Miles explains.

"They never come this far south." Mason reveals.

"Well, this one did." Miles says, "Think, Great White." Miles says, as he walks around the room, "They're gonna circle around, take small bites, and then they will come in for the kill." Miles explains, "Your men will be slaughtered, women, they'll take it worse." Miles says, as he walks up to the sheriff and as he does Gene looks at his daughter and Granddaughter as Rachel puts her arm around Melia's shoulders.

"How soon can you get the rangers down from Austin?" Miles asks, knowing that they are going to need as much help as they can get.

"I sent out a rider." Mason reveals.

"How many guns have you got in this town?" Miles asks, needing to know as he knows they are going to need all the help they can get.

"About a handful." Mason answers.

"You got some gaps in that southwest wall. You got to firm those up." Miles instructs.

"Stu, who the hell are you?" Mason asks, using the name of the cover that Miles has been using since he arrived in town.

"Mason, listen to him." Gene says.

"All right." Mason says, after a moment, before leaving.

"Well, I guess you're not leaving yet, huh?" Gene asks Miles, and he just gives Gene a look.

Seconds later Miles hears the sound of the front door close, and once he does he turns to Melia.

"Melia, those kids you've been training, are there any who could actually fight if needed?" Miles asks his daughter.

"You've been training kids?" Gene asks, looking at his granddaughter, being pretty sure that with everything that is about to happen that is bad idea.

"Yeah, there's a few. I'll go talk to them." Melia tells her father, ignoring her grandfather.

"Good." Miles says, sounding relieved.

"Welcome home, Dad." Melia says, sounding less than happy as she turns and leaves the house. As Melia leaves Rachel and Miles exchange looks and as they do Miles knows what he has to do and so he hurries after his daughter.

"Melia!" Miles calls as he hurries down the front stairs and after his daughter.

"Yeah Dad?" Melia asks, turning to face him.

"Who'd you fight without fighting back this time?" Miles asks curious, looking concerned at his daughters' injuries, recognizing them as similar injuries as the ones Melia got from Greg after Rachel left.

"The kids in my club." Melia tells her father, "Who I need to go talk to." Melia says, turning away from her father, and starting to walk away.

"Melia. I'm sorry." Miles tells his daughter, meaning that, "You were right yesterday, I did make the wrong choice again." He admits.

"That mean you're gonna stay?" Melia asks her father.

"With you and your Mom, yeah." Miles confirms, knowing that that may not mean they stay in town, but rather that he'll stay with two of his three girls, "I'm not going to leave again."

"Even if Grandpa tries to get you to leave?" Melia asks.

"Even then." Miles assures his daughter, "I promise Melia." He says, as even though he still keeps thinking about what he saw the other night he knows that leaving Melia was a mistake, and hearing that Melia walks forward and hugs her Dad.

"I love you, Dad." Melia says, having felt horrible the whole time her dad was gone, even if it was just a day.

"I love you too." Miles assures his daughter, placing a kiss on her head, and after a few moments the two of them break apart and Melia starts to put into motion what she has to do to meet up with her club, as Miles turns to head back inside, just as Rachel walks outside.

"Hey." Miles says, honestly not sure what else to say.

"Hey." Rachel responds, walking towards Miles, "I know Dad told you something that made you think you should leave, but I need you to know he was wrong, you're not the wrong guy, Miles." Rachel assures him, completely meaning that, "And you leaving isn't a good thing for me, and especially isn't a good thing for Melia." Rachel reveals, meaning that completely, "She needs you." She says, before she heads back inside without another word, giving Miles a lot to think about.

 _Four Months Ago_

 _Charlie, Miles, and Melia were standing outside Gene's house together, Charlie having had her bag and her crossbow, as well as arrows, on her back._

" _She's still in rough shape, Charlie." Miles said, "She needs her daughter."_

" _She has Melia, and she has you." Charlie told her father, "I can't be with her, too much has happened, I'm sorry." Charlie said, having completely meant that._

" _Okay." Miles said._

" _Okay." Charlie said, and as she did Melia looked at her father in surprise, "You're not gonna try and stop me?"_

" _Well, I can't stop you from doing anything, just try to keep your stupid to a minimum." Miles said, before he hugged his older daughter._

 _As Miles and Charlie hugged Melia just watched, until they finally broke apart and Charlie turned to her sister._

" _Melia…" Charlie started to say._

" _I hate you so much right now." Melia informed her sister._

" _Melia." Miles said as he looked at Melia, having sounded both shocked and disappointed._

" _But I also get it." Melia admitted, "So I'm not going to stop you, or beg you to stay." Melia revealed as she took a step forward, "I love you, Charlie, always."_

" _Love you too, Melia." Charlie said, before she hugged her little sister, and once the two of them broke apart Charlie started to walk away, as Rachel watched from out of a window, and as Charlie turned to look at her sister and father once more Miles put her arm around Melia. As he did Charlie spent a few more seconds watching her father and sister before she walked away, and left her little sister for the first time in her life._

* * *

As it took her a while to get messages out to everyone of the kids she teaches it is nightfall before Melia manages to get all the kid she teaches in the same place, one of the unused barns.

"What's going on, Melia?" Dylan, one of the kids Melia's been training, asks.

"We've got a problem." Melia admits, "Stu found members of a war clan nearby, it looks like they might be coming here." Melia reveals, it being hard for her to call Miles Stu, but she knows that it is very important that no one finds out that Miles is Miles Matheson.

"So, we're safe behind the wall." One of the other kids say.

"Nowhere's safe." Melia says, it being an automatic response for her.

"Why are you telling us this Melia?" Another kid, who is older than Melia, Bryce Gordon, asks.

"Because the Sheriff could use some help making sure the town is safe." Melia reveals.

"Do you really trust Stu's information?" One of the girls who Melia trains asks.

"Completely." Melia assures her, "I'm not going to tell any of you what to do, not going to give orders, I promised that when I started this group that I wouldn't do that and that's a promise I will keep." she admits, "Doing this could be dangerous, like risking your life dangerous, so if you don't want to help, no hard feelings, but if you want to help, I could use it." Melia admits, "It's your choice." She says, looking around.

"I'm in." Bryce says.

"Same." Dylan says, and a few more kids agree, though the majority don't, something which doesn't surprise Melia as most of these kids haven't really faced real danger.

"Okay, if you're helping stay, if not you can go, just keep your eyes out, be ready to protect yourself if needed." Melia requests, and once she speaks everyone who don't want to help leave, leaving Melia with five of the kids she has been training and once they are alone Melia starts to explain what they're going to have to do to help Miles and the sheriff.

* * *

In New Vegas Charlie is in one of the gambling tents, spying on Bass, and as she slowly moves through the tent, trying to stay hidden as she watches Bass a man walks up to her.

"Saw you in the fight tent, you like fights, sweetheart?" The man asks.

"I like him." Charlie says, gesturing to Bass.

"Jimmy, he's okay, a little moody if you ask me." The man says.

"Jimmy, that's his name?" Charlie asks, not at all surprised that Bass is using an alias.

"Yeah, Jimmy King, from back East, I think." The man says.

"How long has he been here?" Charlie asks, wanting to know.

"Few weeks, maybe?" The man asks.

"Look if you want to bet on him, I run the sports book around here." He explains, and as he does Charlie pours some diamons into the man's hand, "He's not fighting tonight." He reveals.

"It's not a bet." Charlie reveals, as she smirks.

* * *

Back in Texas Miles is standing on the platform above the opening to the town wall, just watching for some kind of danger, which he knows is coming, when Rachel walks up the starts, to the platform.

"Hey." Rachel greats, as she walks towards Miles, "So you a deputy now?" Rachel asks.

"That's funny." Miles says, looking slightly amused, even with the situation, "Sheriff has no idea what has in for." Miles admits, telling the truth, "Rachel we should run." Miles admits, "We should get Melia, and get the hell out of here before things get really bad." Miles says, completely meaning that.

"No." Rachel says, "I gotta stay." Rachel reveals, "I gotta be here when Charlie gets back." Rachel reveals, and Miles gives her a look, "You know, when she left, I could've stopped her." She admits.

"No, you couldn't." Miles informs Rachel, knowing that.

"I could've tried, but I didn't, coz I get it." Rachel admits, "After the tower, I… I understand how angry she was." Rachel says, and as she does Miles turs around.

"Yeah, look, Charlie's a little wrecked right now, maybe we all are, but she'll find her way home." Miles says, believing that.

"I need to apologise to you." Rachel says, knowing that she should have done this a long time ago.

"Rachel…" Miles starts to say.

"For Nora." Rachel explains, "I just mean that I would understand if it wasn't just what Dad said that made you not want to stick around." Rachel admits.

"Stop it." Miles says, "You know I'm not gonna leave you right now, not with whatever's out there. So just stop it, okay." Miles says, as he looks at Rachel.

"I thought you said bad things happen when we're together." Rachel says, as she leans forward.

"Is any of this good?" Miles asks, and as he does the two of them both laugh slightly.

* * *

In another part of the town Melia and Bryce are together watching for signs of danger, and for the most part the two of them have just been standing in silence, watching.

"So, choosing me to be partnered with you, does that mean you actually trust me to watch your back?" Bryce asks curious, and Melia just gives him a look, "Because I think it does."

"Maybe I decided you're the one who needs watching most." Melia comments, smirking slightly as the truth is that she knew she didn't want anyone to be alone, and Bryce was the one she wanted partnered with her as he's right, he is the one who she trusts, or as close as she gets to trust with most people, to watch her back.

For a few seconds Bryce just looks at Melia, before he laughs a little.

"You almost got me, but I'm your best fighter Matheson." Bryce admits, "It probably would have made more sense for you to partnered me with Bec, coz she's the most inexperienced, but that would mean you would be pared with someone else and your trust issues wouldn't allow that." Bryce says, looking at Melia.

"You really think you know me that well?" Melia asks, not sure how she feels about that.

"Yeah, I do." Bryce says, taking a step forward, "Your stubborn, and tough, as hell, but kind, and want to help others, it's why you're teaching us misfits, but you've also got some serious issues, that I get you don't want to talk about, so I know better than to push." He admits, "And for the record, when we're not trying to save this town from a War Clan, I'm gonna show you how to have fun, actual teenage fun." He reveals.

"Oh, you are, are you?" Melia asks, giving him a look.

"Yep, because I can tell you need it." Bryce says.

"Okay." Melia says, with a slight nod, "You've got a deal, once this is over, we'll have some fun." Melia says, knowing that that may take a while, "but until then, we've got work to do." Melia says, "Pay attention."

"You got it, Melia." Bryce says, taking a step back and once he does both he and Melia go back to looking for any possible sign of danger.

* * *

In New Vegas, while Charlie's contact is getting Bass for her Charlie has gotten herself set up in the perfect hidden position, with her bow ready, just waiting. After about a minute of waiting Bass comes into view and she waits, just a few more seconds, until he is the position that she needs him to be in and once he is she fires her arrow, but before it can hit Bass he is hit from behind by two men, and is knocked out and dragged away, to Charlie's annoyance.

* * *

Far away from both Texas and New Vegas, in Savannah Georgia at a refugee camp Tom and Jason Neville are standing together about to be addressed by a group of people who just arrived in impressive tall ships that were bearing the flag of the United States of America, while both of them are sure that they aren't rebels neither are sure exactly who it is that they are dealing with.

"My name is Secretary Justine Allenford with the United States Government." A women standing on top of a wagon says, "I know that must come to a shock to you, but it's true." She says, "After the blackout we were forced from the continent by warlords like Sebastian Monroe, forced to huddle in Cuba, our ranks decimated." She says, "And then Foster and Monroe, in their madness, brought back the miracle of power for a few precious seconds, only to launch nuclear missiles., and we have incontrovertible proof that this is so." Allenford says, and as she does Jason and Tom exchange looks, "and when we heard we knew we had to return to help in whatever megar way we could." She says.

"Is the president still alive?" A man yells out.

"The president is making his way to the White House as we speak." Allenford explains, "We also understand that certain rebel forces have been fighting for the US, and we're just sorry that we couldn't not fight beside you, but we hope you'll join us." She says, "We're patriot, and we want this country to be great, again." She reveals.

* * *

Back in Texas Rachel and Miles are still standing on the wall, not really talking when they hear a yell of,

"HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP ME! HELP, SOMEONE!" and as they both turn around the see Cynthia, Aaron's girlfriend, running through the town, looking terrified and so the two of them run down the stairs, and follow her.

* * *

A few minutes later Rachel and Miles, with Cynthia, get back to Cynthia's house, where they find Aaron bleeding out from a chest wound on the ground.

"Aaron? Aaron? Hey? It's okay." Rachel says, as she runs over to her friend.

"Tell the Sheriff, tell everyone." Miles says, before he hurries out the window, going after the people who hurt Aaron.

"Get my father too, and Melia." Rachel requests, knowing that she is going to need her fathers help, as he is the only chance Aaron has, and she just wants her daughter.

"Please don't let him die, okay." Cynthia says, before she leaves too.

"Aaron, hey, you stay with me." Rachel says, as she tries to hold pressure on Aarons wounds, "Aaron? Aaron?" Rachel says, sounding terrified and knowing that she can't do nothing Rachel hurries away to collect a bottle of alcohol, which she opens with her teeth, and rips a curtain.

Once she has the two objects she needs Rachel pours the alcohol over the ripped curtain and starts to use it to hold pressure on Aaron's wounds.

"It's okay." Rachel says, sobbing as she pushes down hard on Aaron's wounds, "Look at me, look at me, Aaron!"

* * *

After he left Cynthia's house Miles just goes running following the members of the war clan out of the town through a gap in the town fence and when he finds them he finds that they have taken several women and seconds after he sees them Miles starts to fight them, giving the women a chance to run.

For the next few minutes Miles, who is soon joined by Sheriff Mason, fight the members of the war clan managing to kill a few, but then Miles and Mason find themselves completely outnumbered and as Mason is knocked down Miles knows he can't fight that many people so both he and Mason get captured.

* * *

Inside Cynthia's house Rachel is still doing everything she can to help her friend, and even though she knows that what she is doing isn't really doing much she has to keep trying, has to keep helping.

"Aaron, I'm not gonna lose you." Rachel says, "Look at me, Aaron. Aaron, come on, come on, stay with me." Rachel requests and as she does Gene, Melia and Cynthia hurry into the room.

The second Melia, Cynthia, and Gene arrive Gene hurries forward, and squats down next to Rachel with his medical bag, starting to do what he can to help Aaron, while Cynthia and Melia stay back, Melia knowing that she would just get in the way if she tried to help.

"Oh god." Melia says, looking horrified, "No, no, no." she mutters to herself, not wanting to lose Aaron, knowing that she couldn't handle that.

"I stopped it a little bit." Rachel tells her father as she tries not to cry, "It's better." Rachel says, leaning back as Gene starts to do what he can to help him, but after a few seconds Rachel realises, something, "Dad." Rachel says, as Melia and Cynthia both move forward a little, being able to tell from Rachel's tone of voice that it's not good news.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gene reveals, after he checks for a pulse

"Oh god!" Cynthia yells as she runs forward, "Please, please." Cynthia says as she squats down between Rachel and Gene, trying to get Aaron wake up.

"No! Aaron! Wake up!" Melia says, her voice breaking as she basically collapses next to her mother.

"Melia." Gene says, looking at his granddaughter.

"No, not you too, no." Melia says, her voice breaking and as it does Rachel just puts her arm around her daughter, holding her as she herself cries.

"I'm sorry." Gene says, looking between the others, being able to tell just how devastated they all are.

* * *

Back in Georgia Jason is walking into the tent he shares with his father where he finds Tom shaving, and looking much better than when he tried to kill himself a few hours earlier after he came to accept that he's not going to find Julia, that she died in Atlanta.

"Dad, you look better." Jason notes.

"I feel better." Tom admits, "A man just needs a purpose, is all." He says.

"And yours is?" Jason asks, knowing it must be something pretty big to get such a big change out of his father.

"They have incontrovertible proof." Tom says with a chuckle, "'Do they? That Monroe and Foster had WMDs, and used them." He says, with another chuckle, "Yeah, I know about seven people on the plant that know that's a lie, two of them are standing right here in this room." Tom says, "Just the timing of their arrival alone here with the handshakes and smiles, just when people need it the most." He says, "Ain't that perfect? And I bet you a steak dinner that Randall Flynn was in with them, no, I doubt that these people are god-fearing Americans." He reveals, "My guess is that they're someone else entirely." He admits, "It's impressive though, balls on them. They're responsible for the bombs, and for your mother's death, and I am going to rip them apart from the inside until they are begging me to die." Tom says, completely meaning that and honestly it is something that Jason can completely get on board with.

* * *

Back in Texas, Miles and Mason are being lead towards a structure and as they walk they both see a whole lot of people and bodies on spikes.

"That's not good." Miles mutters, as he and Mason are lead towards a man who is clearly in charge.

"Sheriff, hello." The man greats, and as he does the fact that he is so clearly nice creeps Miles out, "I'm Titus Andover, this is my family, welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome." He greats, causing Miles to become even more creeped out, "Can I offer you some sweet tea?" he asks.

* * *

In the town, in Cynthia's house Miles and Rachel are still sitting with Aaron's body two and a half hours after he died, neither wanting to leave him and as they sit Rachel has her arm around her daughter, who hasn't said a single word since Gene said he is sorry about Aaron.

As Melia and Rachel sit they both hear footsteps but neither turn to see who it is.

"Deputy Martin Scoured the town." Gene reveals, "It looks like those whack jobs are gone for now." He explains.

"Has anyone seem Miles? Or the Sheriff?" Rachel asks.

"I'm sorry." Gene answers, and as he does Rachel tightens the arm she has around her daughter as Gene leaves.

Once Gene leave Melia and Rachel just continue to sit together, staring at Aaron's body when all a sudden he gasps and his eyes open.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

* * *

As Aaron gasps to life Rachel and Melia both scream and move away from the body slightly, before they realise that Aaron is alive, and needs help.

"Hey Aaron." Rachel says, as she and Melia both hurry forward so that they can help Aaron, "DAD!" Rachel yells, as she starts to perform CPR on Aaron.

"GRANDPA." Melia yells, "What can I do? How can I help?" Melia asks, but before Rachel can answer Gene hurries into the room.

"What the hell are you doing" Gene asks, confused about what Rachel is doing.

"Help me! He's alive!" Rachel reveals, and as she does Gene moves forward, to help his daughter, and Melia moves back, out of the way so that she doesn't get in the way as she knows that that is the last thing they need right now.

"What? Rachel?" Cynthia asks, confused.

"Keep Cyn back, Melia." Rachel instructs, and Melia does just that, and as she does Gene puts a mask over Aaron's face, and uses that to try help.

"Go." Rachel says, telling her father to pump a breath into Aaron, which he does, and as he does Aaron coughs and breaths.

"Aaron?" Cynthia asks, sounding both shocked and amazed.

"Oh my god." Melia says, torn between joy and confusion about what the hell just happened.

"Hey, hey, right here, Aaron, Aaron, it's okay, it's okay." Rachel assures her friend, just looking amazed.

"Rachel, that isn't possible." Gene says, looking at his daughter in shock.

* * *

Somewhere in the Plains Nation Charlie has managed to track the men, bounty hunters if she had to guess, to where they are holding Bass, an old pool that no longer has water in it.

As she gets to the location Charlie knocks out one of the guys, and steals his guns, once she has it she heads to the pool. Once she is at the side of the pool Charlie looks down at Bass, and just as she is about to shot him she hears,

"Hey." Being said by the other man, and she turns to look at him, and as she does she gets hit with a buck shot of rock salt, something that hurts like hell, and the force causes her to get knocked into the pool.

* * *

Back in Texas, at a Steal Mill, Miles, and Mason are in separate cages, and they watch as another man is dragged out through a red door, screaming as he goes.

"Sara?" Mason asks, noticing who else is in a cage, "Sara Wilkerson?"

"Hi Sheriff." Sara greats, sounding like she has been defeated.

"What's behind the red door?" Mason asks.

"I don't know." Sara admits, "People go in, and they don't come out. My son, Andy went in." Sara reveals, sounding upset.

"I bet you're regretting your career choice about you?" Miles asks, looking at Mason.

"You might say that." Mason admits.

"So, you want to tell me how you ended up sheriff?" Miles asks, as Mason really doesn't seem like the type to end up sheriff.

"You know, when I was a kid my dad used to tell me these stories about a ranger from Dallas, Fort Worth." Mason explains, "A tough son of a bitch, I guess I wanted to grow up to be like him." He reveals.

"Yeah? What's his name?" Miles asks curious.

"Walker." Mason answers, to Miles's amusement.

"Your Dad told you stories about Walker, Texas ranger?" Miles asks, not even trying to hide his amusement at that.

"Why? Have you heard of him?" Mason asks.

"His legend's known far and wide." Miles answers, and as he does a man comes into the room and uses the chains that Miles and Mason are connected to to drag them both forward and take a sample of blood.

"What the hell? What are you doing?" Miles asks.

Once the blood is taken the man walks over to a bench and preforms a test,

"Him." The man says, pointing at Miles, "Not him." He says, pointing at Mason, and once he does Mason is shot in the face.

* * *

In the town, in Cynthia's and Aaron's house Aaron is sitting on the edge of the bed when Melia and Rachel walk in, Rachel holding a glass of water.

"Hey." Rachel greats, as she sits down next to Aaron and hands him the water, as Melia sits down, cross legged, behind them.

"Hey." Aaron greats,

"How you feeling?" Rachel asks curious.

"For a dead guy, okay." Aaron answers, "A little dehydrated, hungry for brains." Aaron jokes.

"Why would you be hungry for brains?" Melia asks, looking confused.

"Long story." Aaron says, looking back at her.

"Right, it's one of those pop culture references that I can never hope to understand, right?" Melia asks curious, as that is what will make sense, considering Aaron is always making those references.

"Right." Aaron confirms, "How long did my heart stop?" Aaron asks, looking at Rachel.

"Two and a half hours." Rachel answers.

"That's, that's impossible." Aaron says, looking shocked.

"Yes, yes, it is." Rachel confirms.

"Cynthia won't stop crying." Aaron reveals, "Says she prayed for this to happen. She thinks it's a miracle." He says.

"I'm not sure about miracle, but it's amazing." Melia admits, leaning forward and hugging Aaron, "I'm glad you're okay." Melia tells Aaron, meaning that completely as she knows that she could never handle losing Aaron for good.

"So am I." Aaron says, leaning into the arms Melia has around him, and after a few seconds Melia removes the arms she has around him, "It was the Nanotech that did this, right?" Aaron asks, looking at Rachel.

"It's the only logical explanation I can think of." Rachel admits as she has been trying to think of something that makes sense, and that's the only answer she'll be able to think off.

"Right, the microscopic robots in the air magically resurrected me." Aaron says, "That sounds totally logical."

"For our world it does." Melia comments, telling the complete truth.

"Why did this happen?" Aaron asks, not wanting to think about the fact that Melia has a point, "I mean was it, is it, a malfunction? Did somebody program them?" He asks, and Rachel doesn't answer him, "What, what the hell is happening to me?" he asks.

"I don't know." Rachel admits.

* * *

The next morning, due to the fact that the Sheriff's dead body was brought to the town by horseback the night before, everyone in Willoughby are being moved to the townhall.

"Mom, we've got to go after him, before he ends up like Mason." Melia tells her mother, as the two of them walk towards the hall.

"I know, and we will, but we need help, Melia." Rachel tells her daughter.

"We don't actually, we can go after Dad alone, get him back alone." Melia says, "Hell, I could do it alone if you don't want to help."

"Of course, I want to help." Rachel tells her daughter, "And you are not going alone." Rachel says, looking straight at her daughter as it is more than clear that she means that, as she puts a hand on each of Melia's arms, "Melia, I know you want your Dad back, and I also know that you're a better fighter than me, and could handle almost anything, but we're only going to get one shot at this." Rachel tells her daughter, knowing that, "If we don't succeed the first time it's going to make that much harder to get him back, we could even get Miles killed." Rachel says, needing to focus on the logic, rather than emotional right now, "Our best chance to get your Dad, to bring him home to us, is going in with a plan, and having help." Rachel tells her daughter, as she knows if they really need to they may just be able to pull it off just the two of them, but it would put Melia in a huge amount of danger, and not have a high chance of success, so if she can she'd like to avoid that.

"What are you planning?" Melia asks, knowing that planning isn't exactly her strong suit, "Who can help us?" she asks, looking at her mother, knowing that her mother is right, but the truth is she just wants to go, kill, or hurt whoever she must, to get her Dad back.

"I'm still working on the plan." Rachel admits, "But I've still got an idea who can help us, come on." Rachel tells her daughter, before she starts to hurriedly walks away, and Melia hurries to catch up.

* * *

A few minutes later Melia and Rachel have found Gene, and have started to explain to him what they want with him.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what you think I can do." Gene says as he, Melia, and Rachel hurry up stairs towards the townhall.

"Please, Dad, you're like the godfather around here." Rachel says, "You ask the deputy, or anyone, to save Miles, and they will." She says, knowing that, she just needs her father to try.

"Really?" Gene asks, sounding disbelieving, "The same deputy who's drinking his panic away over there?" Gene asks, pointing to him.

"So, the deputy is coward, no surprise there, doesn't mean others won't help." Melia says, giving her mother's plan a shot, even though she isn't overly confident that it will work.

"She's right, Dad." Rachel says.

"Really? What they did to Mason wasn't enough message for you two." Gene says, looking between his daughter and granddaughter, "You want to go poking at them? No! no one's going anywhere." He says, meaning that.

"We will be in and out, they won't even know we were there." Rachel says, knowing that that plan will only work if they have help, "We just need a couple of guys." She says.

"I'm not gonna let either of you get yourselves killed." Gene says, looking between them.

"Not your choice." Melia informs her grandfather, it being more than clear that she is still angry about the fact that Gene got Miles to leave.

"Dad, he took care of Charlie, and Melia, he saved me." Rachel reveals, "I owe him."

"And he's my Dad." Melia adds.

"Are you really going to leave him there to rot?" Rachel asks, sounding angry.

"Damn it! I am not the bad guy here." Gene says.

"Kind of are." Melia mutters, but her voice is too quiet for Rachel, or Gene, to hear, as after everything that has happened over the past few days that's what she feels.

"I owe him too." Gene admits.

"Then help us!" Rachel requests.

"He brought you two home, you don't think I'm grateful? I just want to keep what he gave me, I'm sorry." Gene says, before walking away.

"What's your next idea?" Melia asks, looking at her mother.

"There's a couple of other people I can ask." Rachel admits, "Those people you've been trained, they owe you, will they help?"

"They don't owe me anything, I've made that perfectly clear from day one." Melia admits, "But I can ask them to help." She reveals.

"Good." Rachel says, with a nod, "We'll meet out here in two hours, Melia." Rachel tells her daughter, "And I mean that Melia, don't go off on your own."

"I won't." Melia says, telling the truth, "But Mom, we've got to start thinking of a plan B in case we can't get anyone to help us." Melia informs her mother, knowing that, before she walks away.

* * *

In the Plains Nation, Charlie is waking up in the pool where Bass was, and she too is tied up.

"Rise and Shine." Bass says, as Charlie starts to try to get free, and as she does the younger bounty hunter walks up to her.

"All right, listen up. I'm gonna patch you up, but if you try anything cute you'll get a lot more than a blast of rock salt this time." He says, and once he does he points to the other bounty hunter who is holding a gun, "That's my partner, got a million-dollar smile, doesn't he?" he says, as he starts to treat Charlie's wound with a paste like substance, needing to move her jacket slightly to do that, "So, how'd you find Monroe?" he asks, and as he does Charlie looks surprised, "Yeah, I know who he really is." He says, a s he spreads the substance of Charlie's wound, which she winces away from, "Well, don't talk my ear off." he comments, "Yeah, I get why you want to kill the ass hat, but get in line, everybody does, I mean, the guy who dropped the bombs?"

"Yeah, that's right, I dropped it." Bass comments, sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Just cram it, Douche." The Bounty hunter says, "But we've been tracking him for months, so I can't let you screw it up now." She says.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Charlie asks.

"She talks." The bounty hunter says, sounding surprised, "Well, with you? Still debating." He admits, "Depends on how pleasant you are."

"I meant with Monroe." Charlie corrects.

"We're taking him to our employers." The Bounty Hunter explains.

"You're bounty hunters." Charlie says, having been suspecting that but it's nice for the fact to be confirmed, "For who?" she asks.

"At the moment, the US Government." The Bounty Hunter says, to the shock of both Charlie and Bass.

"What US government?" Charlie asks, sounding confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bass asks, sounding even more shocked than Charlie.

"You'll find out soon enough, Pal." The Bounty Hunter says.

"All right, whatever, whoever they are, just put a bullet in his brain, hand him in dead." Charlie suggests, thinking that that is the best plan.

"They want him alive." The Bounty Hunter explains, "They've been very clear on the subject." He says.

"Well, then you're even dumber than you look. Which believe me, makes you seriously dumb." Charlie says, "He'll escape and slit your throat, and then you won't have jack squad." Charlie says, and as she does the guy stuffs a folded up cloth between Charlie's shoulder and jacket, causing Charlie to once more wince.

"I liked it better when you weren't talking." The Bounty hunter says before he walks away from Charlie.

* * *

A little while after Melia left her mother she has arranged for everyone in her fight club to meet her outside of the Town Hall, in an area that is basically empty thanks to the fact that almost everyone is now inside the hall.

"This is about the Sheriff right, and Stu?" Dylan asks.

"Yeah." Melia confirms, "My Mom and I are going after Stu, and we could use some help." Melia explains.

"Seriously?" One of the other kids, Adrien, asks, "Asking us to help protect the town is one thing, but going after Stu, to these psycho's, is suicide." He says, "I thought you were teaching us to protect ourselves, not get killed." He says, it being clear that he isn't happy with what Melia is asking.

"I know it's dangerous." Melia says, "But I'm still asking, but like I said last night, I understand if none of you want to help." Melia admits, and as she does the others exchange looks.

"It's not that we don't want to help Melia." Bryce admits.

"Kind of is." One of the girls, Kimmy says.

"But we've got to look at the bigger picture." Bryce says, ignoring Kimmy's interruption, "I know Stu is important to you, but he's just one guy." He says, as while he doesn't know the truth about what Melia and Stu's relationship is he knows that they came to town together, "If any of us were to join you to save Stu we wouldn't be hear protecting the town, and they need our protection."

"I know." Melia admits, with a sigh, "I know you need to protect the town, but I need to rescue Stu, and I'll take any willing help." Melia says, and as she does she looks around at all the kids she has spent months training and not a single one of them put up their hands, "Okay." Melia says, with a nod, forcing herself not to get angry as she was asking a huge thing, "With everyone in one place your best strategy is to cast a net around the town hall, cover all points of vulnerability, that means entrances and exits, and any other place that people could use to get in." Melia explains, "Good luck." She tells everyone before starting to walk away.

"MELIA!" Bryce yells, causing after her, and he catches up with her when neither of them can be seen or heard from the others, "You're really gonna do this, go after Stu alone?" he asks, sounding shocked.

"I have to." Melia answers.

"What is he to you?" Bryce asks curious.

"Someone I'll always, happily, risk my life for." Melia answers, doing so because she can't explain the truth, so that is a good alternative, "Listen Bryce." Melia says, taking a step forward, "When it comes to protecting the town, take charge, the others will listen to you, and if things go bad they're gonna need someone to look to."

"That should be you." Bryce says, knowing that, as he takes a step towards Melia.

"It can't me." Melia assures him, "I've gotta go after Stu."

"I know." Bryce says, as even though he knows that he had to try, then after a moment of hesitation he leans forward and kisses Melia.

As Bryce's lips touch hers Melia is shocked for a few seconds, but then her mind catches up with her and she happily returns the kiss,

"What was that for?" Melia asks, as they break apart, Melia puffing slightly.

"Good luck." Bryce answers, with a coy grin, "Got to do something to help make sure you come back, we've still got a date remember, I'm determine to show you how to have fun."

"We do." Melia says, smiling at him, "But the realist in me says there's not a high chance of that actually happening."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I believe it will. I believe you'll come back Matheson, with Stu." Bryce reveals, as over the past few months he has seen what Melia is capable off, and is pretty sure that she can handle a few War Clan guys.

"Guess we'll see." Melia says, "Keep the town safe while I'm gone." Melia says, before walking away. Honestly, after everything she has been through she knows better than to get over confident, and she's not capable of having faith, but she also knows that there is something she is looking forward to, which is something that hasn't happened to her for a while.

* * *

At the War Clan camp Miles has managed to get free, using a piece of wire to unlock his handcuffs, and the padlock on his cage, and he is just about to leave when he realises Sara, so he runs over and starts to try to get her free, but as he does some of the War Clan show up and he fights them.

For about thirty seconds Miles fights the war clan members, using an axe, and after he manages to kill about three of the war clan members he hears,

"Stop!" and he turns to see a man holding a blade to Sara's neck, "Or I drain the bitch all over my nice shoes." He says, causing Miles to drop the axe, "Boy, really are something special, fancy pants, Titus is gonna want to have a word with you." He explains.

* * *

In the Plains, in the pool where Bass and Charlie have mainly being standing in silence, Bass feels like it is about time to end the silence, the vary tense silence, that they have been standing in.

"So where are they?" Bass asks, and Charlie just looks at him, "Miles, your Mom, and sister." Bass says, and Charlie doesn't say anything, "What happened? You have some kind of falling out?" he asks, and once more Charlie doesn't answer, "I get it." he admits, "I'm not really the one you want to open up to right, just answer me one question." He requests, "You were there the night that the bombs dropped, in the tower right." He asks, "Randall pushed the button, didn't he?" he asks, and as he does Charlie's face answers his question, "I knew it." he says, "I walked him through the front door." He says, "I might well have pushed the button myself." Bass says, completely meaning that and feeling guilty.

"Right, I'm sure you're just torn up with guilt." Charlie says, clearly not believing that Bass is feeling guilty.

"You don't know me, Charlotte." Bass admits, "A lot of people depended on me to protect them. What did they get for it? Cooked in their own skin." Bass comments, feeling guilty about that, even though Charlie doesn't believe it.

"Well, did it ever occur to you you suck at your job?" Charlie asks.

"You know, maybe Miles has right to talk to me like that, maybe." Bass says, knowing that Rachel would also be in that category, but she is and Miles are the only two that are, "You, you don't." he says, completely meaning that, "So watch your mouth." He says.

"You don't get to tell anybody anything." Charlie says, "You're nothing, just a drunk fighting for coin in a whorehouse, and if you won't put yourself out of your misery, I'd be happy to do it for you." Charlie says, with a smirk.

"Kid, you know, you might be trying to run away from your Mom, but you are a hell of a lot like her." Bass says, and the second he does Charlie stops smirking.

* * *

Back in Texas Rachel is waiting outside the butcher shop of someone who has been a friend to her for a very long time when the door opens and he walks out, pushing a wheelbarrow full of meat, which he is clearly going to take over to the townhall.

"You gotta help me, Ken, you're mu last shot." Rachel says, seeing her friend walk out of his shop.

"Rachel, I'm just a butcher." Ken informs his friend.

"I've seen you with a knife." Rachel says, as the two of them start to walk, "I'm begging you. We're friends right? I mean, you spent more time passed out in my tub than you ever did in your own bed." Rachel points out.

"You're the one that fed me all that shiner bock." Ken points out, telling the complete truth.

"Bill Moberg said that he saw the clan's camp, on route four, the old steel mill?" Rachel asks.

"Rachel…." Ken starts to say, knowing what his friend is going to say.

"We used to drink in the maintenance tunnels underneath." Rachel reminds him, "We could sneak in, grab Stu." Rachel says, not mentioning that Melia will be joining them until after she gets Ken to agree, "I'm begging you." She says meaning that.

"This guy, Stu, who is he to you?" Ken asks, having no idea just what he is asking.

"He's a friend." Rachel says, as she and Ken stop walking, knowing that that may be the biggest understatement ever.

"Look, I like Stu." Ken admits, "I do." He says, "But we don't have nearly enough guns or guys who can shoot 'em." He says, "We need all hands on deck to protect the town, or kids." He says, "I gotta go, they're waiting to eat." He says, "Sorry Rachel." He says, before walking away.

Seconds after Ken walked away Melia walks up to her mother,

"Strike out?" Melia asks, her mother as she gets to her side.

"Yeah." Rachel confirms, "What about you?"

"Same." Melia admits, "Apparently I taught the kids I was training something." Melia reveals, and as she does Rachel gives her daughter a look, "That protecting people is important, and right now the town needs protection."

"Not a bad lesson to teach." Rachel tells her daughter, feeling a little proud of her for that, "But it's not going to help us with your Dad."

"Nope, it's not." Melia admits, "Got that plan B?" Melia asks curious.

"Yeah, we do what you suggested in the first place." Rachel says, "We get your Dad back ourselves, you and me." Rachel tells her daughter.

"Let's go." Melia says, and the two of them start to walk towards the house so that they can collect what they need before getting horses ready. As Rachel and Melia walk away neither notice Gene watching them.

* * *

Outside of Willoughby in the place where Miles is being heled, he has been taken into a room where Titus is, and is now sitting across from him.

"Listen, I got a pretty full afternoon, so whatever you're gonna do, just do it." Miles says, honestly being annoyed.

"I hear you're a hell of a swordsman." Titus says, "Not like the rest of those sheep in town, if only you hadn't gone back for that whimpering slut, you might have just gotten away." He says, "You thought you had to, right? Had a moral obligation? See, but that's an outdated notion, cause we live in a different world now." He reveals, "It's a better one." He says, completely believing that.

"Can you, you can hear yourself, right? Are you aware of how creepy you sound?" Miles asks, as the guy does sound seriously creepy.

"You know, in the old world, I was a headmaster at the Jessup Academy for boys." He reveals, "Get this, the night of the blackout the police were coming to arrest me, me! Simply for images I had on my computer, for art." He reveals.

"Yikes." Miles says, pulling a face, and feeling his disgust with Titus rise.

"But then, no more power, no more computer." He says, "No police, no law, and I was born anew, it was a sign, god wants us to be free to do whatever we want, and all the boys in my care, some of them thousands of miles from home, they were free too." he reveals, "Many of them are still with me, free to do whatever they want, whenever they want to, no limits, no rules, how is that not a better world?" he asks.

"Yeah, that whole Lord of the Files things seems to be really working for you." Miles says, becoming even more disturbed, "Listen, if you're gonna kill me, go ahead and kill me, just stop talking." Miles requests.

"No, no, no, no." Titus says, "Show him." He requests, looking at the man who called Miles Fancy Pants, and once he hears that the man walks over to the closet and opens it, revealing a body.

"Who's that?" Miles asks.

"The rider your town sent to Austin, he was supposed to beg for help, beg the rangers to come save you, well, he never made it." Titus reveals, and as he does Miles knows that that isn't good.

"What are you doing in Texas, anyway? You mouth-breathers never make it this far south." Miles says, knowing that, "What are you after?" he asks.

"I'm not going to kill you, by the way, not yet." Titus says, "

"Okay, why not?" Miles asks, knowing that there must be some kind of plan.

"That's a surprise." Titus admits, "But I can't risk you murdering any more of my kids, either." He reveals, "So, I had an impulse." He says, nodding to the other man in the rom who hits Miles's hand with a hammer, hard, causing Miles to scream.

* * *

A while later, in the Plain's, it's night time and while Bass, still tied up, is dragged out of the pool by the bounty hunter with an eyepatch, while the younger one walks over to Charlie.

"So, what are you gonna do to me?" Charlie asks.

"Well, you are a complete pain in the ass, but I don't like killing, not unless I have to." He reveals, and as he does he cuts one of the ropes on Charlie before walking away.

Thanks to the way she is tied up it takes Charlie a few minutes to get free, but once she is free she goes running after Bass and the two bounty hunters, even though she knows they have a head start because they are in a wagon.

Before too long Bass, just like Charlie predicted, has gotten free, killed the Bounty Hunter with the eyepatch, and after he got into a fight with Charlie, knocking the wind out of her, got away.

* * *

Back in Willoughby Melia and Rachel, both of whom have weapons, Melia having two swords and multiple knifes, and Rachel having one, as Melia insisted, are both in the stables getting horses ready so that they can go.

"So, do you have a plan for how we're gonna pull this off?" Melia asks curious.

"Yeah." Rachel says, turning to look at her daughter, "I think your Dad is at a steel mill, there are maintenance tunnels underneath, you and me are going to go in through them, find your Dad, and get him out." She explains, "Hopefully we can do that without getting caught, but if we can't then I want you to get your Dad and get him out and I'll deal with any of the clan." She explains.

"That sounds like a good plan, Mom, really." Melia admits, "But if we do get caught the best thing, the smart thing, would be for me to deal with the War Clan and for you to get Dad out."

"Melia…" Rachel starts to say.

"I know you want to protect me, Mom, but like you said I'm a better fighter, and if we are caught not only can I fight whoever catches us, and beat them, but I know ways to stall so that you and Dad could get out." Melia explains, "Then I could follow, it's the best chance for all of us to get out." Melia reveals.

"Let's just hope we don't get caught." Rachel tells her daughter.

"I don't hope, not anymore." Melia reveals, and as she does, before Rachel can say anything Gene walks in.

"We've got nothing to say to you, and you have nothing to say to us." Rachel informs her father.

"I agree." Gene answers, and as he does two men, one carrying a saddle walks in.

"Carter? Phil?" Melia asks, recognizing them and sounding surprised, and as she speaks her mother looks at Gene.

"They owe me a favour, a big one, and they're handy in a fight." Gene explains, causing Melia and Rachel to look at him, "Look, Rachel, I've never been able to shake you out of a bad idea once you get it into your skull, and Melia, I'm guessing you are just like your Mom in that regard." He says, as it would fit with what he's observed about Melia in the past six months

"Proudly so." Melia admits, causing Rachel to smile slightly.

"Then answer me this." Gene says, looking at Rachel, "Just forget what he did for Charlie, and Melia, that he's their father, and that you owe him, is he worth it?" Gene asks his daughter, knowing the truth about Melia and Charlie's parentage as he found out in the last six months, and Rachel gives a nod, something which Melia is very glad about, "All right, then." He says, picking up a saddle.

"No. you are not coming." Rachel tells her father, already feeling like it's bad enough that Melia is coming.

"Like you two are going without me." Gene says, looking between Melia and Rachel.

"Dad!"

"Grandpa!" Rachel, and Melia respectively object, neither thinking it is a good idea for Gene to come with them.

"Don't forget, you two both come by your stubbornness honestly." Gene says, looking between his daughter and granddaughter, and once he does he starts to get ready to leave with them.

* * *

At the Town Hall, Aaron has just had a rather strange experience, and that's saying something considering he was just resurrected, and he is completely freaking out about what just happened to Cynthia.

"I was holding him; his blood was on my hands. I could smell the gunpowder." Aaron reveals, "Cyn, I'm losing my mind. That's the only explanation." Aaron says, believing that.

"Aaron, you've got to stop." Cynthia assures him, "You're driving yourself crazy." She says.

"Because crazy is what's happening." Aaron says, knowing that.

"Okay, look, maybe there is an explanation, maybe this is a miracle." Cynthia says.

"From God? Sure yeah, why don't I go and chance water into wine, and then we just have a bitching rager." Aaron comments.

"Please don't talk to me like that." Cynthia requests, "You know, just because I believe does not make me a whack job." She says.

"I'm sorry, I know you believe, but I just don't." Aaron says, knowing that he can't, "but Cynthia, this isn't some answered prayer, some things are just random." He reveals, "Ben was just a misfired synapse in my clearly mushy brain."

"You came back from the dead, your wounds healed, like magic. How can you explain it?" Cynthia asks.

"I know what brought me back." Aaron admits.

"You do?" Cynthia says, sounding surprised.

"I don't know why." Aaron admits, "I'm not sure there is a who, other than some malfunction, but I know what." He reveals, "And I also know what caused the Blackout, if you're interested."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cynthia asks, sounding surprised.

* * *

In a cage in the Steal Mill, Miles is in a hell of a lot of amount of pain, and as he is attempting to rip his shirt so that he can wrap it around his hand, but he isn't having much luck.

"Here, here, I can help you." Sara says, and she rips Miles's hand and wraps the ripped piece of shirt around Miles's hand.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt for much longer, Fancy Pants, you're next." The man who hurt Miles's hand says as he walks past.

* * *

In Georgia, thanks to the fact that he saved Allenford from a assassination attempt that he set up, Tom has been brought to see her, which is exactly what he wanted to happen.

"Have a seat." Allenford says.

"Thank you." Tom says, as he sits down.

"What's your name?" Allenford asks.

"Edgar Crane." Tom lies, it being the cover he has.

"Well, I owe you a great debt of gratitude, Mr Crane, thank god you showed up when you did." Allenford says.

"Well, I hope you don't think that was an accident, I meant to be there." Tom reveals, "I noticed that young man this morning, eyeing you like he was lee Harvey and you were JFK, my gut told me to follow him, so I did." Tom says, completely lying.

"That's some gut." Allenford says.

"This isn't my first rodeo." Tom reveals, showing the brand that is on his wrist, "I worked security for the Monroe militia, even met Monroe himself, once, but that's all in my past." He reveals, covering his wrist back again, "But that's all in my past, now I want to help you."

"Is that so?" Allenford asks.

"In case you haven't noticed, you have a security problem." Tom reveals, "I mean, this camp is crawling with unsavoury types, and you need someone with their ear to the ground, I mean, clearly your men do not."

"And why should I trust you?" Allenford asks.

"You mean, besides me saving your life?" Tom asks.

"After all you were Monroe Militia." Tom admits, "I did what I had to do to survive." He explains, "We all did, but I was born an American, and I would like, very much, to be one again."

"I'll just have to keep my eye on you, Mr Crane." Allenford says.

* * *

Back in Texas Rachel, Melia, Gene, Carter, and Phil are heading towards the steel Mill. While Rachel and Phil are on horseback Melia, Gene, and Carter are on the wagon, Gene and Carter on the front while Melia is on the back, Melia having chosen the back of the wagon as she can move quicker if needed.

As they ride the group suddenly hear a crunching sound, something that sounds far from normal.

"What the hell?" Melia asks, standing up, in the wagon, so that she can have a good look.

"Give me a torch." Rachel requests, and Gene lights one and hands it to his daughter, and as he does hundreds, if not thousands, rats covering the ground can be seen.

"Holy Hell." Gene says sound shocked.

"That's new." Melia comments, looking at her mother, and without words asks if she has any idea what the hell is going on, but she looks just as confused, which makes Melia realise that things must be even more unusual than she thought.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

* * *

In the Steel Mill that Miles is being held in he has been moved from the cage he was being held in, to another room where he is tide, with belts, to a table, as one of Titus's men start to connect tubes to him, and as he does Miles sees that there is a woman in the room, a women who looks very, very sick, in a very nice bed.

"My wife Jessica. She's diabetic." Titus explains, "Went into renal failure about two years ago." He explains, clearly talking about the women, "The filth in her blood built up to toxic levels, no kidneys to filter it, and we can't exactly just pop into St Mary's for dialysis, but the solution is simple." He says, "If her blood is poisoned we just replace it with fresh O-negative, over and over, for as long as she needs." Titus says, "Before you go, I want to thank you for the both of us." Titus says, before leaving, leaving Miles alone with Jessica, and one of his boys.

* * *

Outside the place where Miles is being heled in Melia, Rachel, Gene, Carter, and Phil are climbing off their horses and have followed Rachel to the tunnels, and once there Rachel puts her hands on the top of the entrance, and looks at the others.

"Let's go save your Dad." Rachel tells Melia, keeping her voice low, doing so for two reasons, the first being so that Carter and Phil don't hear, and the second is so that people inside the steel mill don't hear.

"Let's." Melia says, and she follows her mother into the tunnel, knowing that she can't pull her sword just yet, as the others follow behind them.

A few minutes later Melia and Rachel get to an opening and once they do, Rachel exits first, and Melia follows right behind her mother and the two of them find Miles getting his blood drained by a man and so as they walk across the room Rachel signals to Miles, who clearly saw them, to be quiet, as the two of them walk closer to the man who is hurting Miles.

"Hey." Rachel says, and once she does the man turns around, and Melia slices his chest with her sword, and as he falls both Melia and Rachel hurry over to Miles.

"Dad." Melia says worried, as she and Rachel start to try and unchain Miles, as he is tied to the table with belts.

"You shouldn't have come." Miles says, looking at Rachel, "Either of you." He adds, looking at Melia, as all he wants is for them to be safe and yet, they came right into danger to save him.

"You've done stupider things for me." Rachel says.

"For both of us." Melia adds.

"Deep breath." Rachel requests, as she pulls the needle out of Miles's arms, as Gene, Phil, and Carter enter, honestly surprising Miles as Gene is the last person he'd expect to come help him.

"Can we get the hell out of here, please." Gene requests, having looked shocked at the body as he realised his granddaughter would have been the one to kill him, walking over to Miles, as Rachel and Melia help Miles to sit up.

"You gotta take that women." Miles says, pointing to Jessica.

"Why?" Rachel asks, sounding confused.

"We can't move that women." Gene reveals, being able to tell that.

"Trust me, you want Willoughby to last through the night? Take her." Miles instructs, "Melia, help your grandfather, Rachel, you, come with me." He says, pointing to the Carter, who is holding a gun.

"What?" Melia asks, looking confused.

"Help him, Melia, it's important." Miles says, hoping his daughter will accept without arguing, even though he knows it isn't likely, "We're right behind you, go." Miles says, and he, Rachel, and Carter hurry out the room.

"Melia, help us." Gene tells his granddaughter, from where he is with Phil, by the very nice bed where the women is.

"What can I do?" Melia asks, jogging over to her grandfather.

"Help us detach everything." Gene requests, and that's exactly what Melia does.

About a minute later Jessica has been released and Gene and Phil have gotten into the tunnels with her. As they go down into the tunnels Melia makes sure she is last, and as she goes she hears a gunshot.

"Not good." Melia says, knowing that it isn't good, and even though she knows that both her parents are going to pissed Melia doesn't follow her grandfather, but heads out of the door that her father, mother, and Carter went through.

Getting to the other room Melia sees her mother, father, and a women who Melia doesn't recognize running towards her while Carter fires his gun at the people who are coming through the door on the opposite wall. Seeing her father Melia locks eyes with him, and nods slightly, and as he realises exactly what his daughter is saying Miles pulls Rachel out of what he assumes will be the line of fire, but they keep running, as Carter is hit with an axe, which gives Melia a chance to throw two of her knifes, though not the one that Greg gave her, at two of the members of the war clan, killing them both.

"Let's go, go." Miles says, and they all go running back into the other room and once they are inside Rachel puts a shovel under the door so that they can't easily break in, before Miles, Rachel, Melia and Sara all head back down into the tunnels, Miles making sure that he is last so that the others are safe.

Not long after the group get out of the tunnels, Rachel and Phil climb back on horses, and Melia, Sara, Miles, Jessica, and Gene get in the wagon, Miles, and Gene in the front while the others are in the back, and as Rachel and Miles exchange looks they start to ride back to Willoughby. As they ride, quiet fast, Melia leans forward wraps her arms around her dad, doing her best to hug him with there being a chair separating them.

"I'm all right Melia." Miles tells his daughter, even though he knows his hand is likely going to be a serious problem.

"Good." Melia says, and she just holds her dad for a little while as they ride back to town, everyone knowing that things are far from over.

* * *

In Georgia it is morning and Tom is walking into the tent where Jason is and once he is in front of his son Tom drops two patches with the US flag on them on the table.

"All right, we're in." Tom says, "We're working for the patriots, congrats." He says.

"So, what now?" Jason asks, knowing his father will have a very detailed plan figured out because he always does.

"We cut all ties with who we were." Tom reveals, as he burns the picture of Julia he has, "We use our aliases, hell, we'll bleed red, white, and blue until we climb to the top and kill them all. For your mother." Tom says, looking at Jason.

"Where do we start?" Jason asks his father.

* * *

After riding for a while Melia, Rachel, Gene, Phil, and Miles arrive back in Willoughby, basically galloping though the gate as they arrive, and as soon as Gene stops the horses from moving Miles jumps down from the wagon and as he does he sees someone he never expected to see again,

"Aaron, you're…." Miles starts to say.

"Alive, yeah, glad you are too." Aaron says, and as he does Melia jumps out of the wagon too.

"You went out there?" The deputy asks, sounding furious.

"Keep this woman breathing, you her me?" Miles asks, looking at Gene.

"Yeah." Gene confirms, being pretty sure that that isn't going to be easy.

"Melia, with me." Miles tells his daughter, doing so for two reasons the first being because Melia is his daughter and he wants her close and the second is because with his hand injured Melia is the best fighter in town and if things go wrong then they're gonna really need her, and considering all he wants to do is protect her he really hates that fact, but he also knows that it is the truth.

"Who told you to go out there?" The Deputy asks, clearly angry.

"They came out to save me, Riley, and I appreciate the support." Miles says, as he, with Melia right next to him start to walk towards the gate.

"Hey, Stu, you don't let me treat that hand, you're gonna lose it." Gene revels.

"Later." Miles says, as he and Melia continue to walk towards the gate and as they do Miles and Rachel exchange looks before they go in different directions.

About ten minutes later Melia and Miles are on top of the wall with Deputy Riley, Ken and another guy, Melia standing right next to Miles on his right side, and as they stand they watch the wall clan, what looks to be all of them, approach.

"You son of a bitch, you brought them here." Riley says, looking at Miles in both shock and anger.

"Haven't you been paying attention, they were already coming." Melia reveals, resisting the urge to call him an idiot.

"She's right, they were, you can't hide from a clan like this." Miles reveals, "Granted, I may have made it so they come sooner."

"Great, great." Riley comments.

"At least now we got a chance at staying alive." Miles says, knowing it won't be much of chance, but it is something.

"Yeah, how?" Riley asks.

"Shut your slack jaw and follow my lead." Miles requests.

"You've got a plan, right?" Melia asks, her father, having leant towards him and whispered.

"Yeah." Miles says, and Melia isn't completely convinced by her father's words.

"You have my wife!" Titus yells.

"His wife?" Riley asks, sounding confused.

"Yep." Miles confirms, clearly talking to Titus and ignoring Riley, "You send any of your boy toys in, I will slit her throat." Miles says, "Still got one good hand left." Miles says, showing his good hand.

"You hurt her, and I'm coming in." Titus says.

"You come in, and I will hurt her." Miles counters, "So it looks like we're at a stalemate."

"I'd say so." Melia mutters to herself.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" Titus asks.

"You and I are gonna have a little chat about where to go from here." Miles reveals.

"Not till I see that she's okay." Titus informs Miles.

"She's in no shape to move." Miles says, knowing that.

"I need to see that she's okay! I need to know that she's okay." Titus says, clearly getting upset.

"I'll show her to you, then we'll talk." Miles says.

"And if you let her die, then God help you!" Titus says, and once he does Melia and Miles exchange looks and the both of them, along with Ken and Riley, head down the stairs.

* * *

In the Plains Nation Charlie is tracking Bass along with the young, surviving bounty hunter, honestly Charlie would rather be without her company, but there wasn't much she could do.

"I can't let you kill him, you know." The Bounty Hunter says to Charlie, who turns to look at him.

"Monroe murdered your partner, like I said he would, and you still won't listen." Charlie says, before she continues to walk.

"You know, you're rocking some real anger issues, you should wear a black belly shirt." He says, causing Charlie to roll her eyes.

"Do you take anything seriously?" Charlie asks, as from the time she has spent with the guy she very much doubts that fact.

"Nah, not really. It's how I stay sane." The Bounty Hunter explains, "So this is personal, right? You and Monroe?"

"He murdered half my family." Charlie says, turning around to look at him once more, "So yeah, you might say that." Charlie admits.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I am." The Bounty Hunter admits, "But I still can't let you have him."

"All so you can collect your bounty." Charlie says, with a frown.

"So, I can save my dad." The Bounty hunter says, completely lying, but Charlie doesn't know that, "The people who want Monroe, those United States whoever they are, they've got my dad, and they're willing to trade Monroe for him."

"Some trade." Charlie says.

"But I'm telling you if you kill Monroe, it's the same as killing my father, and that I take seriously." The Bounty Hunter explains, once more complexly lying but he wants Charlie to believe that, before he starts to walk away.

* * *

A little while after the left the wall Melia, Miles, Riley, Ken, and Aaron are all in the kitchen of Gene's house, Melia, Miles, Aaron, and Gene are sitting around the table as Gene fits Miles's hand, as Gene and Ken are standing by the door.

"You sure you don't want something for the pain?" Gene asks curious.

"Not really the time to get high, is it Gene?" Miles asks, and as he does he and Gene exchange amused looks, "Listen, if I can actually pull this off, be ready okay? Get everybody ready." Miles says, looking at Riley and Ken.

"Aren't you pretty much the town drunk?" Riley asks, and Melia looks angrily at Riley, but before she can move towards him Miles reaches out with his hand that isn't being stitched up and puts it on his daughters leg, clearly telling her not to do anything, "We're supposed to listen to you?"

"Who else, Riley? You? Anybody else feeling the bold leadership of Barney Fife over here?" Miles asks.

"Hey, do not call me that." Riley says, taking a step forward, "I'm not some idiot, worked for this town for a lot of years, you? You brought hell down on us." Riley says.

"Hell was already coming." Melia says, standing up and taking a step toward Riley, "Stu's the only reason we stand a chance." Melia reveals, "You should listen to him, because he wasn't the one drinking in corner when the town needed to look to someone." Melia reveals, sounding angry, as she still hasn't forgiven him for that one.

"Melia." Miles and Gene say the exact same time, both of their tones being that of warning, as Riley looks completely pissed.

"You should get the town ready, unless you want to be the one responsible for everyone dying." Melia says, before walking out of the room, knowing that she needs a minute or so to calm down otherwise she will likely do something she shouldn't.

* * *

In the treatment room of Gene's house Rachel is putting a jacket on Jessica, having to basically do all the work on her own, as Jessica isn't really up to helping.

"Your husband just wants to see you." Rachel explains, "Make sure you're okay."

"Are you gonna give me back to him?" Jessica asks.

"It'll all be over soon." Rachel says, purposely avoiding answering the question, "Don't worry." She says, it feeling wrong for her to say that.

"No, you don't understand. don't let me go back there." Jessica begs, "Please." She requests, "When I got sick, I thought at least I'm finally free, but even then, he wouldn't let me go." Jessica explains, "He, he chained me to the bed, he killed people for me, he'll never let me go."

"I'm sorry." Rachel says, trying to be comforting, but Jessica just pulls away.

"I'm not used to people being nice." Jessica reveals, and as she does Rachel sees Miles, who's hand is now in a sling, outside the door and so she heads out to him, closing the door behind her.

"She's terrified of the guy, and we're gonna make her go back?" Rachel asks, looking at Miles in surprise.

"I don't see another option." Miles admits.

"Miles." Rachel says.

"I can't fight like this, can't use a sword, so how else am I gonna protect you, and Melia?" Miles asks and as he does Miles gets a look which says he knows it might not be a good idea to say that, and so Rachel just walks forward, and lays her head on Miles's chest, causing him to just turn towards her hair as the two of them stand together, neither nothing Melia standing at the other end of the corridor, watching and smiling slightly at her parents, but as she doesn't want to interrupt Melia turns around and walks around the long way back to the kitchen.

* * *

A little while after Rachel and Miles talked Melia, Miles, Aaron, and Rachel are by the town line, while Aaron and Rachel are helping Jessica to stand in the wagon Melia and Miles are standing near the front of the wagon.

"Hey, stay where you are." Miles instructs, walking towards Titus, "You pull anything, we'll kill her." Miles says, telling the truth.

"Love? Are you all right?" Titus asks, "You'll be home soon." He says.

"All right, she's gonna take a nap." Miles reveals, "You and I are gonna talk." He says, as he walks out of the gate and towards Titus, and to Miles's great concern Melia follows him and as he knows he can't protect his daughter without revealing what she is to him and, so he just tries to stand a little in front of her, hoping that it will be enough to keep her safe.

* * *

In Georgia Jason and Tom, who have been working for the Patriots, have been kidnapped and taken to another location, and as Jason has managed to fight back he goes to shot one of the men, but before he can his dad says,

"Hey, give the man his gun back." Tom tells his son.

"What?" Jason asks, feeling confused.

"We're not being mugged." Tom reveals, "We're being vetted. Muggers don't take you to a second location for a pat down." Tom informs his son, "And by the way your nails are too clean." He says, to the guy, and Jason drops the gun, "So, we gonna sit here and make bedroom eyes at each other, or can I talk to your CO?" He asks.

"Not bad, Mr Crane." A voice says, and tom turns to another patriot solider, "Did you find anything?" the man asks, his men and they shake their heads, "You can't blame us, after all, we want to know everything we can about you. So why don't we start with who you are?" he asks.

"Edgar Crane, and this is my son, Nate." Tom lies.

"Well, that's very interesting, 'cause I happen to know that you're Major Tom Neville, and that is your son, Jason." The man says.

* * *

In Willoughby Melia and Miles are both outside the wall talking to Titus, Miles having just finished explained to Titus what he wants.

"So, I'm just supposed to let everyone waltz right out of here unpunished?" Titus asks, looking far from happy.

"The town did nothing to your wife, Titus." Melia says, as even though it is probably better that she remains quiet she can't really help it.

"She's right. I'm the one that took her." Miles reveals, honestly wanting his daughter to stay quiet as it would decrease the amount of danger she is in, but Miles knows that isn't going to happen as Melia is way too much like both him and Rachel.

"Jessica is fragile and precious, like a porcelain doll on the high shelf." Titus says, and as he does Melia and Miles both feel disgusted at the fact that he called his wife a porcelain doll, though Melia is better at hiding that fact, "It's my job to protect her. It's always been my job." Titus explains, "So how do I just let you go?" Titus asks.

"Everyone in this town gets out, everyone." Miles instructs, "And when they're safe you can have your wife back, and me." Miles reveals.

"What?" Melia asks looking at her father in shock, and Miles gives her a warning lock, clearly telling her to shut up.

"I'll stay behind, you can take every ounce of my blood, you can milk me dry, tiger." Miles says, and with every word her father says Melia hates the plan even more.

* * *

At the Porter house Rachel is walking into the treatment room where she finds that Jessica has cut her own wrist using the IV container.

"Jessica." Rachel says, hurrying over to her.

"I'm sorry." Jessica says.

"No, no, no, no, DAD!" Rachel yells, as she starts to tie material around Jessica's wrist, "Jessica."

"I had to get away." Jessica explains, clearly telling the truth.

"Jessica, stay with me." Rachel requests.

"I had to get away." Jessica once more says as her eyes drift close.

"Jessica, Jessica, hey, hey, hey! Jessica." Rachel says, trying to do what she can to help Jessica, but she dies.

* * *

Just inside the town wall Riley and Ken are closing the wall once Melia and Miles are inside and as soon as they are away from the others Melia turns to her father.

"What the hell was that, Dad?" Melia asks, sounding both angry and upset, "You do know he'll kill you, right?" she asks, being pretty sure that her father would have known that before he even made the offer to Titus.

"It's the best plan I got Melia." Miles tells his daughter.

"How is you getting the killed the best plan?" Melia asks curious, looking at her father in disbelief.

"It will save the town… it will save your Mom." Miles informs his daughter.

"Low blow." Melia informs her father, knowing that Miles mentioned saving Rachel as that has the best chance of getting Melia to agree to undertake his plan.

"I know." Miles admits, "It's the best plan I got, and I'll figure something out, but I'm gonna need your help to make sure everyone gets out." He says, "Please." He adds.

"Fine." Melia tells her father, really not liking her father's plan but knowing that they don't have much choice right now, as she takes a step forward, "But I'm not getting on a wagon until every single other person in this town is, and that includes Mom." Melia reveals.

"Okay." Miles says, with a nod.

"And for the record, I really, really, hate this plan." Melia reveals.

"Noted." Miles tells his daughter, and the two of them start to walk, so that they can do what they have to do, even though Melia is doing so against her better judgement, as she meant what she said to her father, she completely hates this plan, and is completely sure that it won't end well.

Truthfully, Miles is thinking along similar lines to his youngest daughter, but he knows he doesn't have a choice, as what matters most to him is making sure that Melia and Rachel get out of town safely, even If doing so costs him his life it will be worth it if they are okay because Rachel, Melia, and Charlie are all that matter to him, and he'll do anything he has to do to keep his three girls safe.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

* * *

While Rachel, Melia, Miles, Aaron, and Gene are dealing with a very difficult situation in Texas, In the Plains Charlie, having no idea what is going on with her family, is walking in front of the bounty hunter, and as they walk Charlie realises something.

"Keep your eyes at sea level, or I pop'em out." Charlie says, completely meaning that.

"Yes Ma'am." The bounty hunter says, "You know you…." He starts to say but before he can finish he is knocked over the head by Bass and Charlie quickly turns around, to see Bass pointing a gun at her.

"I don't want to hurt you." Bass says, meaning that, and so he lowers the gun, "Charlie, trust me, you're gonna want to see this." He reveals, knowing that for a fact.

Not completely sure if she believes Bass Charlie follows him, and the two of them end up back at the wagon that Bass was being transported in.

"I was looking for a weapon." Bass reveals, "and I found this." Bass says, showing Charlie a bounty with his name on it from the US government.

"Yeah?" Charlie asks, not seeing the big deal.

"I also found this." Bass says, showing a bounty with Rachel's name on it.

"What?" Charlie asks, sounding shocked, as she takes the bounty, "What do they want with my mom?" Charlie asks, sounding shocked and worried, being pretty sure that things are actually even worse than she thought, which fills her with complete and utter dread.

* * *

In Willoughby Melia and Miles are walking with Ken and Riley, Miles discussing his plan which it is more than clear Melia isn't happy about.

"Hitch up the wagons right away, get everyone on 'em." Miles instructs, "We'll meet up in Denison."

"So, we have to leave our homes?" Ken asks, "That's what you're saying?"

"Hey, you want to hang around here? Be my guest." Miles says.

"Miles, Melia." Rachel calls, and they both walk over to her, "She cut her wrists." Rachel says, once Melia and Miles are close enough to hear, but no one else can.

"What?" Melia asks, looking surprised.

"How the hell did you let that happen?" Miles asks.

"I was out of the room for a minute." Rachel explains.

"This is bad." Melia mutters, knowing that.

"Maybe not." Miles tells his daughter, "Both of you are gonna smile." Miles says, looking between his daughter, and Rachel, as he smiles too.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asks, wondering what Miles is up to.

"The town panics, Titus is gonna smell it." Miles says, "Okay, so tell no one." He instructs, "Just act like everything's fine, bring her some empty food once in a while, come out with some empty place, get it?" Miles ask, "Smile." He tells Rachel, "You're not smiling."

"This is me smiling." Rachel comments.

"Pretty sure it's not Mom." Melia informs her mother.

"These days it is." Rachel tells her daughter, "What are you gonna do?" she asks, looking at Miles.

"I'm gonna get as many people out as I can before Titus finds out." Miles says, "Come on." He says, looking between Rachel and Melia, knowing that the three of them have to get to work, right away.

* * *

A little while later wagons are starting to get packed and people are getting ready to leave. As Melia and Rachel have helped horses get connected to the wagons Ken walks over to the two of them.

"It's a shame." Ken says, "This town survived the blackout, bandits, two cholera outbreaks, but today is the day it dies." He says.

"We don't have a choice, Ken." Rachel tells her old friend.

Not far from where Melia, Rachel, and Ken are Miles is talking to the wagon driver of the first wagon that is about to leave town.

"Ride fast and hard." Miles instructs, "No matter what, don't look back." He says.

"Yeah." The driver responds.

"Stu? A word?" Aaron asks, who is nearby asks, "Is something wrong? Just tell me." Aaron requests, as he walks over and as he does Miles keeps his voice low and looks around for anyone close enough to listen.

"Just grab Cynthia." Miles says, "Get out of here as fast as you can, okay?" he says, and as he does Aaron walks over to Cynthia who is near the wagon.

"You're getting on this wagon." Aaron informs Cynthia.

"What?" Cynthia asks, sounding shocked.

"There's one seat left, take it." Aaron instructs.

"Not without you." Cynthia says, completely meaning that, "I'll wait for the next one."

"Look, you said I had to figure out why they brought me back, well, now I know." Aaron says, "I'm here to protect you." He says, before helping Cynthia onto the wagon, and then he walks over and passed Melia and Rachel, and once Aaron walks past Rachel looks to Miles, and nods.

"Melia." A voice calls, and Melia turns to see Bryce.

"I'll be right back." Melia tells her mother, and she walks over to her friend, who has a bag on his back, "Guess you're getting on the next wagon?" Melia asks.

"Yeah." Bryce confirms, "And I'm guessing you're waiting for the last possible minute before leaving." He says, knowing that because he knows Melia.

"Of course." Melia says, smiling slightly.

"I'm not surprised." Bryce admits, "Amelia Matheson, protector."

"More like Melia Matheson, fighter." Melia corrects, as while she doesn't completely hate being called Amelia she certainly prefers Melia.

"Right, got it." Bryce says, with a laugh, "You know, I'd kiss you again, but your Mom's watching and I'm not sure how she'd react, not to mention Stu, who is also watching." He admits, and as he does Melia takes a step forward and kisses him, and after about a minute they break apart.

"Stop with the excuses, either way." Melia requests, once they break apart.

"Will do." Bryce says, "I'll see you." He says and once he does Melia nods and walks back over to her mother, being able to tell that Miles, who clearly saw everything isn't looking to happy.

"Um, so, who are we to help next?" Melia asks curious, once she is at her mother.

"Don't you want to talk about what just happened?" Rachel asks her daughter, as she knew that her daughter and Bryce were friends, but she didn't know they were more than friends.

"Kind of, but now's probably not the best time." Melia admits, "Talk later?"

"I'd like that." Rachel tells her daughter, as she wants them to have more mother and daughter bonding.

"Cool." Melia says, with a slight smile, as she would love to have a relatively normal conversation with her mother, "Help me with Dad?" Melia asks hopefully.

"You're on your own with that one." Rachel tells her daughter, knowing that she will help make sure Miles doesn't act too over the top, but apart from that she'll stay out of it.

"Of course, I am." Melia says, not at all surprised, "Great." Melia says, clearly sarcastic, before she walks over to her father, "Hey Dad." Melia greats, trying to sound as normal as possible and being able to call him Dad because there is no one around.

"We'll talk later." Miles tells his daughter, "If there is a later, but right now, we got to work."

"That's exactly what I was gonna say." Melia admits, and she and her father continue to help others get ready to go.

* * *

In the Plains, Charlie and Bass are still together, and Bass is pouring water over the unconscious Bounty Hunter so that they can try to get some answers.

"Up and at em." Bass says, as the Bounty Hunter wakes up, and he points a shot gun at him.

"Hey? What happened to all the 'he killed my family' stuff?" The Bounty Hunter asks, looking at Charlie in surprise.

"What are you doing with all these?" Charlie asks, showing the bounty's.

"Those are bounty's, I hunt them, it's kind of in my job title." The Bounty Hunter says,

"What's the US government want with this one?" Charlie asks, squatting down and showing the man the one with her mother's name on it.

"What's so special about that one?" The Bounty Hunter asks.

"Answer the question." Bass instructs.

"Look, all I know is these guys, they came up from Cuba, they pay well, I bet you fifty other bounty hunters have those same warrants." The Bounty Hunter says.

"So, all that about your Dad, that was all crap." Charlie says.

"No. no, that was truth, my Dad, he's a well respect… yeah, no, it was crap." The Bounty hunter says.

"Okay." Bass says, "Thank you." He says, and he goes to shoot the Bounty Hunter, but before he can Charlie puts her hand on the barrel.

"We're not gonna shoot him." Charlie says.

"Excuse me?" Bass asks, sounding shocked.

"I don't like killing." Charlie says, "Not unless I have to." She reveals, and as she does Bass uses the butt of the shotgun to knock the guy out, "So, what now?" Charlie asks.

"I'm guessing Miles is with your Mom, and Amelia, knowing him he is." Bass says, knowing that after everything that has hppaned Miles wouldn't go far from either of them, "You're gonna go warn them." He reveals, "And I'm coming with you." He admits.

"'scuse me?" Charlie asks, sounding shocked.

"You see this?" Bass asks, pointing to a drawing on the warrant, "Randall Flynn had a ring with the exact same eye on it." he explains, "If he's one of these guys, if there half as bad as he was, we're all in trouble." Bass says, telling the complete truth, "And your family could use my help."

"Do you think they want your help?" Charlie asks, knowing that they both already know the answer to that one.

"No." Bass admits, "But they're gonna need it."

"You're delusional." Charlie says, "I'm walking away, and when I'm gone, you won't be able to track me. So, if you want to stop me, shoot me." Charlie says, before walking away, and as she walks away Bass points his gun at her, but as Charlie continues to walk he lowers the gun.

* * *

Back in Williougby Melia and Miles, with Gene's help are setting up barrels, while Rachel and Aaron are saying goodbye, when Ken walks over to Melia, Miles, and Gene.

"Hey, what's all this?" Ken asks curious.

"Plan B." Melia and Miles say, before walking away, heading over to a wagon as the second to last wagon, with Aaron on it, starts to get ready to leave.

"Here it is." Miles says, referring to the wagon as he, Melia, and Gene get to Rachel, "Last boat off the titanic, you're both getting on." Miles says, looking between his daughter and her mother.

"Come with us." Rachel says, looking straight at Miles.

"That's not the deal." Miles says, having been expecting this argument, "Titus sees me on a wagon, he will charge." He says, "I gotta stay here."

"He finds his dead wife, he comes for you." Rachel says, and as she does Melia just looks between her parents, not saying anything as she knows that her mother has this under control.

"Well, let's just make sure you two are long gone by then." Miles says, clearly talking to Melia and Rachel.

"No, I'm not going." Rachel says.

"Me either." Melia says, deciding to speak to support her mother, as Miles looks less than happy at two of the three most important women in his life.

"What? We went through too much to save your life, I'm not going to let you die." Rachel says.

"Neither of us are." Melia reveals.

"We don't have a choice, Melia you know that." Miles tells his daughter, having no idea who is going to be easier to convince right now, his daughter or her mother, but he does know that either way he's in for a challenge.

"No, we do have a choice Miles." Rachel says, "We stay, we fight, we find a way out." Rachel says.

"Yeah? How?" Miles asks, "One hand tied behind my back? When this gets bad, I'm not gonna be able to…." Miles starts to say.

"Protect us? That it? Protect me? I don't need a martyr, Miles, I need you." Rachel says, clearly meaning that, "So how about we just protect each other, okay?"

"Mom's right, Dad." Melia says, "This family fights for each other, we always have, we can't stop now." Melia reminds her father, telling the complete truth.

"This is all very touching, but Rachel, get on this wagon or I'm going to throw you on, you two Melia." Gene says, but before Melia, Rachel or Gene can say something in response members of the Andover clan run through the wall, and start to kill everyone in their path and so Melia, Rachel, Miles, and Gene, go running Melia, Rachel and Miles going running straight to the barrels.

Once they are at the wagon Miles tries to light them, but it takes a few seconds, and once they are lit Melia, Miles, and Rachel go running as the barrels explode, killing some of the Andover men.

While some of the men get killed a couple don't and so Melia watches her parents closely and one she is sure that they aren't focused on her Melia stops running, pulls her sword and starts to fight, killing both of the men quiet easily, but during the fight, she loses sight of her parents.

"MELIA! BEYHIND YOU!" Gene yells, and Melia turns and continues to fight, but she didn't react fast enough, though no one other than her could tell, and as a consequence she gets slashed by a sword, on her left side, and she knows that it isn't a minor wound.

As it isn't the first time Melia has had a wound like that she doesn't let it stop her, instead she just keeps fighting, keeps taking down Andover clans members, with some assistance from her grandfather who has a shot gun.

For a few minutes Melia fights until suddenly the Andover clan members start to get taken down by guys in uniforms, with United States Flags on their shoulders,

"What the hell?" Melia asks, feeling completely confused.

"Melia!" Gene says, hurrying over to his granddaughter, knowing exactly what is going on even though he can't reveal that, "Your bleeding." He says, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine, Grandpa." Melia assures him, knowing that she is lying, "I've got to find Mom and Dad." Melia says, holstering her sword and going running.

Not long after she goes running, once she is sure she is sure she is out of her grandfather's sight, Melia stops near some bodies of the Andover clan, bends over, and rips the shirt of one who's shirt isn't bloody, and folds the ripped shirt a little, then lifts her shirt to press against the wound that is bleeding quiet a lot, and as she holds the shirt against the wound with one hand Melia steals a belt with the other, and then uses the belt to hold the ripped shirt in place.

"Tight, tights', good." Melia says to herself, and then she continues to go running, going after her parents, hoping that they are both okay.

* * *

While Melia is fighting, and patching her own wounds Rachel and Miles have ran down a little alley, where the two of them fight more than a few Andover clan's members, but they are both hurt, and Rachel takes an arrow to the chest, to Miles's horror, but like their daughter they are saved by the men in kaki with flags on their shoulders.

* * *

A few minutes after Melia temporarily patched her wound she sees her father, near where a United States Flag is being put up.

"DAD!" Melia says, running towards him, ignoring the pain in her side.

"Melia!" Miles says, feeling relieved as he sees her, and as soon as she is close enough Miles hugs his daughter close enough, "Aare you okay?" Miles asks, sounding worried.

"Where's Mom?" Melia asks, ignoring her father's question, and the two of them break apart, "Dad? Where's Mom?" Melia asks, sounding worried, and once more her father doesn't answer, and so Melia goes running in the direction her father came from.

"MELIA!" Miles calls, going running after her.

About half a minute later Melia sees her mother on the ground, unconscious, with an arrow in her chest and the men in karki all around her, clearly helping her.

"MOM!" Melia yells, her voice breaking, as she runs towards her mother, but before she can her dad holds her back, and as he holds her back Gene goes running up to his daughter, with a medical bag.

* * *

About an hour later Melia, Miles, Gene, and Rachel who is still unconscious have arrived back at the Porter House, where Gene is still treating Rachel as Melia and Miles wait outside, both worried about Rachel and both of them wanting her to be okay more than anything.

As they have been waiting Melia and Miles have been standing in silence, Melia doing her best to ignore the pain she is feeling in her side, though if she had to guess she would say that Miles has at least begun to suspect that something is wrong.

Finally, after what feels like an alternately to both Melia and Miles, Gene finally walks out of the treatment room,

"How's Mom?" Melia asks, sounding worried.

"Unconscious, but stable." Gene reveals, "She should be okay."

"Oh, that's great." Melia says, looking relieved.

"It really is." Miles confirms, meaning that, "Now you need to look at Melia."

"What? I'm fine." Melia tells her father.

"After everything that's happened you really think I can't tell when you're hiding the fact that you're in pain?" Miles asks his daughter.

"Okay fine, I might be hurt, but I've had worse." Melia reveals, realising that there is no point in arguing.

"Considering some of the wounds you've had that doesn't say much." Miles tells his daughter, "So, you're gonna let your Grandpa check you out."

"Fine." Melia says, rolling her eyes, "But don't freak out, either of you." Melia requests.

"That doesn't sound good." Gene says, looking at his granddaughter in concern, "You said you were fine."

"Melia doesn't have a normal person's definition of fine." Miles reveals, "You should keep that in mind." He tells Gene.

"Yeah, well, I'm just like you and Mom, what do you expect?" Melia asks, as realising that there is no point in arguing anymore Melia removes her tank top to reveal the fact that she has a blood piece of cloth held in place against her side with a belt.

"MELIA!" Gene says, being able to tell from the amount of blood that is on the piece of cloth that it is something to be concerned about.

"Damn it Kid, you've got to sit down." Miles tells his daughter, knowing that that is even worse than he thought it was.

"No, she's got to lay down." Gene comments, "Um, go lie down on the kitchen table, I'm gonna have to stich it up." He says, knowing he'll deal with the mess later, but it is the best place to help Melia as Rachel is in the treatment room.

"Great, I'm gonna have matching scars on both my sides." Melia says, sounding sarcastic.

"Come on." Miles says, helping his daughter over to the table, "You know you're lucky you haven't bleed out by now."

"I used the belt to hold pressure." Melia reveals.

"Still not the best strategy, Melia." Miles tells his daughter, as he helps her onto the table, "It could have killed you before you admitted that you were hurt." He says, clearly worried.

"Honestly, I didn't even think about that." Melia admits, as she lays down, wincing as she lays down, "I was more worried about Mom."

"I know." Miles says, taking his daughters hand as Gene walks into the room.

"Even giving you something for the pain it's gonna hurt a lot." Gene tells his granddaughter.

"I can handle pain Grandpa, don't worry." Melia assures him, and as he is pretty sure that Melia is telling the truth about that he can't help but frown.

"I was watching you fight, I didn't see your react to getting hurt." Gene informs his granddaughter, as he undoes the belt that is holding the cloth in place and sees the full extent of Melia's injury, and as he sees it Miles and Gene exchange looks, both looking worried.

"Yeah, that's because it's been a long time since I reacted to a little pain." Melia comments, "Especially during a fight." She adds.

"That would have been more than a little." Gene tells his granddaughter, surprised by how calm and casual his daughter can be about such a serious wound.

"Like I said, I've had worse." Melia says, as Gene starts to treat his granddaughter's wound, and honestly Gene really doesn't like that and not for the first time in the past six months he has wonders what the hell his youngest granddaughter has been through, and as he sees the scars that are all over his youngest granddaughters' body, Gene's curiosity, and concern, only grows.

* * *

A couple of hours later Melia's wound has been stitched up, Miles's arm has been put in plaster, or the closest thing that is possible since the blackout, and he is sitting by Rachel's bedside when he hears footsteps and Melia walks in, having clearly snuck through the slightly open door.

"Melia, you should be resting." Miles tells his daughter, honestly not at all surprised by the fact that she isn't resisting.

"Yeah, so Grandpa kept saying." Melia admits, "But he's asleep now, and I wanted to see how Mom was doing." She admits, telling the truth.

"She's still unconscious, she'll likely be like this for a few days." Miles admits, "You should sit down." He informs her, knowing that if he can't get Melia to rest he can at least do that.

"Yeah." Melia says, sitting down across from her father, on her mothers' other side, "So, these US guys, any idea what we should be thinking?"

"Not yet." Miles admits, "But we need to be careful, at least until we figure out what is going on."

"Got to agree there." Melia admits, as she takes her mothers' hand.

"So, you're dating Gordon?" Miles asks his daughter.

"I'm not sure I'd call it dating." Melia admits, "We've just kissed a couple of times."

"Yeah, I don't like the sound of that." Miles says, and as he does Melia laughs, causing pain in her side.

"Dad, relax." Melia tells him, "He's a god guy, who thinks I need to have fun, and maybe he's right, but I don't know what's gonna happen. Right now, he makes me happy, isn't that what you want?" Melia asks, and honestly that stumps Miles for a few seconds,

"I still don't like him." Miles reveals.

"Don't expect you too." Melia says, looking amused and she and her father drift into silence as they sit either side of Rachel, both waiting for her to wake up, both needing her to be okay as both father and daughter know that neither of them will manage to handle Rachel dying.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

* * *

In the Plains Nation Charlie is sitting alone in a bar, eating, and drinking quiet quickly as honestly, she wants to get out of the place as quick as possible.

"I like a women who can hold her liquor." A random guy says, "How about one more? My treat?" he asks.

"Sorry, somewhere I got to be." Charlie says, getting up and heading to the door.

"There's no reason to be so rude about it." the guy says, and as he does Charlie realises that there is a padlock on the door, locking her inside with more than a few guys who Charlie know have less than honourable intentions.

"You should let me go." Charlie says.

"Not just yet." A guy says, and as he does Charlie realises that she's starting to feel off, she's starting to feel drugged.

"What did you give me?" Charlie asks, as she starts to fall over.

"Guess you can't hold your liquor after all." A guy says, and Charlie starts to try to move away, as far as possible, as she attempts to fight back, but before she can do much the drug start to completely affect her, and the last thing she sees before she passes out is Bass breaking in the door with two swords drawn, and as Charlie passes out Bass attacks and kills all the men who were going to hurt Charlie.

* * *

In Willoughby it has been three days since the Andover clan, and ever since Rachel has been unconscious, healing, and as she has been healing Melia and Miles have barely left her side.

Alone in the treatment room Rachel is finally waking up, but as she wakes up she recognizes that she is in her father's house, but she is completely alone.

"MELIA!" Rachel yells, as she sits up, "MILES!" She yells, once they get no response, "DAD!" She yells, and once more she gets no response, and she can't help but feel concerned about that.

* * *

A few minutes later Rachel has put on pants and headed out of the house, when she gets outside she is shocked, and truthfully a little concerned, about kids wearing masks, until she realises that they are just kids and, so she continues walking.

When Rachel gets into the main area of town her confusion only grows as she sees men with guns, wearing kaki's that have American flags on their shoulders, but she also sees her old friend Ken, who she waves at.

"Well, it's about time you woke up there, Princess." A very familiar voice says, and Rachel turns to see smiling Miles, and as soon as she sees him Rachel smiles back and she hugs him, and as there are so many patriots around Miles breaks the hug much sooner than he would like,

"Hey." Rachel says, noticing Miles's hand which is still in the cast.

"Yeah." Miles confirms.

"How long was I out?" Rachel asks.

"A few days." Miles answers.

"Mom?" Melia says, hurrying up as she was helping fix the town when she saw her parents, and the second she saw them she stopped what she was doing and hurried towards them.

"Melia." Rachel says, sounding relieved as she hugs her little girl, "Are you okay?" she asks, as she holds Melia tightly and Melia holds her mother just as tightly.

"Fine." Melia answers, and as she does she can practically feel the look her father is giving her, as the two of them break apart.

"What happened?" Rachel asks, "Why is everyone back home? Where's Titus?" Rachel asks, looking between her daughter and Miles.

"Uh, you missed a lot." Miles admits, being pretty sure that that is an understatement.

"So, this is Rachel Matheson." One of the patriots says, as they walk up to them.

"Rachel, this is Ed Truman, with the US government." Miles introduces.

"You're lucky to be alive." Ed informs Rachel, and he sticks out his hand for Rachel to shake.

"I'm sorry, what US government?" Rachel asks, ignoring Ed's hand.

"Up from Cuba." Ed explains.

"Cuba?" Rachel asks, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, it's a hell of a story." Miles comments.

"That's an understatement." Melia comments, "Just wait until you here it Mom." Melia says, knowing that her mother isn't going to react well to everything they are going to have to tell her.

"Yeah, we've been back on the continent a while now, working our way West." Ed explains.

"How many of you are there?" Rachel asks, needing to know.

"I wish there were more." Ed admits, "But we're just trying to restore a little order, back East, in the Plains Nation, wherever we can." Ed explains.

"They took out half of Titus's guys." Miles explains.

"Yeah, we've been tracking Titus Andover for a month." Ed explains, "I'm just glad we got here when we did."

"So am I." Rachel says.

"Um, you need to rest, so Melia and I are gonna take her home." Miles explains, knowing that Rachel shouldn't talk to Ed for much longer.

"Stu, Rachel, Melia." Ed says, and Miles starts to lead Rachel away, and the three of them start to walk, heading back to the house.

About a minute later Melia, Rachel, and Miles are out of Ed's sight,

"I'll get Aaron, meet you guys back at the house." Melia says, before heading in a different direction to her parents, knowing that Aaron needs to be included in the conversation that they are about to have.

For a little while longer Miles and Rachel continue to walk, and as they do they walk past an alley which Miles pulls Rachel into, one they are in the alley Rachel goes back against the wall and Miles, with one hand by Rachel's head kisses her, not caring about the consequences as he promised himself that if Rachel was okay then he would kiss her.

For a little while the two of them kiss before they finally break apart,

"You, you, have odd timing." Rachel informs Miles, it being clear that she very much enjoyed the kiss.

"Just, you know, glad you're okay." Miles informs Rachel, completely meaning that.

"Miles, seriously? What the hell is going on around here?" Rachel ask, asking exactly what Miles has been wondering for the past three days.

* * *

A little while later, back at Gene's house, Melia, Aaron, Rachel, and Miles are together in the kitchen, Rachel having gotten changed, and while Melia is sitting on the table with her feet on the chair, Aaron and Rachel are standing up, and Miles is pacing back and forward.

"They're saying they have proof that Monroe and Foster launched the nukes." Aaron reveals.

"Which we know is a lie." Rachel says, looking around at the others.

"And Rachel, they're calling themselves 'Patriots'" Miles reveals, looking very much like he doesn't want to be the one telling Rachel that.

"That word? They used that word?" Rachel asks, looking shocked.

"Yep." Melia confirms.

"That was Randall's exit line." Rachel remembers.

"Yeah, I'm aware." Miles says, feeling his concern for Rachel grow as he is pretty sure that Rachel is about to go down the rabbit hole.

"Okay, so this is it, this is what we've been waiting for." Rachel says, as she walks over to a draw to pull out her journal.

"Mom." Melia says, clearly concerned.

"It's possible." Miles says, in a calming voice, trying to get Rachel to calm down.

"It's possible?" Rachel asks, looking at Miles in surprise as Melia and Aaron exchange looks, both knowing that Miles has the best chance of getting Rachel to calm down, so they both want him to succeed, "The bomb drops? And these guys show up? And Cuba? Randall was practically making out with those Gitmo guys." Rachel says, "I knew, I knew there was something bigger coming." He says.

"Can we just make sure?" Miles asks.

"Do you think they knew that were with Randall at the tower?" Rachel asks, "Do you think they're here to kill us?" she asks, sounding concerned.

"Probably." Melia comments, as it would make sense, and at that Miles gives his daughter a less than impressed look as he is pretty sure that that won't help him trying to help calm down Rachel.

"Kill? Who said anything about killing?" Aaron asks.

"Doesn't it make sense?" Rachel asks.

"Unfortunately." Melia admits, with a sigh.

"No, it doesn't, because if that were the case we'd be dead already." Miles says, "Guys, calm down." He requests, looking between Rachel, Melia, and Aaron.

"If this is true," Rachel starts to say, walking towards Miles, "Then I'm not…"

"No, you're not crazy." Miles assures her, "You do need to take a breath though."

"Okay, what do we do?" Rachel asks, wondering if Miles has a plan.

"They're telling everybody that Titus's guys are still out there, so the towns on lock-down." Miles reveals.

"Which means no one is allowed outside the gates." Melia adds.

"So, somethings happening outside the walls." Rachel realises, as she looks between Melia and Miles.

"I don't know, I'm gonna go over the wall, and check out Titus's camp." Miles reveals.

"Okay, I'll go with you." Rachel says, and at that Melia looks at her father as she is pretty sure she can guess exactly what he is going to say.

"You're not going anywhere." Miles says, "You're gonna sit here, on your ass, you just took an arrow, and I just sat by your bedside for three days. I think it's time you do something for me." Miles says, "So you're gonna lay low, stay off the radar, get better, in that order." Miles instructs, and as he does Melia jumps off the table she is sitting on.

"Mom might not be going with you, but I am." Melia says, walking towards her father.

"Melia…" Miles starts to say.

"You need someone to watch your back right now, Dad, I'm coming." Melia says, her stubbornness being more than clear.

"Melia, in case your forgetting, you're hurt too." Miles tells his daughter, being pretty sure that Melia isn't going to tell her mother that point herself and so he figures that he might as well do it for her.

"What?" Rachel asks, looking at her daughter in shock.

"I'm fine." Melia says, feeling a little bit annoyed with her father as she wasn't going to tell her mother that fact, "Grandpa told me this morning that I'm healing well." Melia tells her father, knowing that her grandfather's exact words were 'surprisingly well.' But that doesn't matter.

"Will someone please tell me what happened to Melia?" Rachel asks, looking at her daughter in worry.

"I'm fine Mom, I just got slashed on the side when fighting the Andover Clan." Melia explains, trying to calm her mother down as she doesn't think it's a big thing to worry about.

"And after that our daughter decided to wait an hour before getting help." Miles explains, looking at Rachel as he speaks, while also giving Melia a look, feeling like Rachel should know everything.

"Mom, I'm fine, just another scar to add to the collection." Melia assures her mother, "I'm coming Dad, because you need me, and you know it." Melia says, to her father, "So, you can either let me come willingly or I'll sneak out on my own and join you anyway." Melia says, and as she speaks her parents exchange looks, both being able to tell that she is telling the complete truth, "I'll go get my swords, then we can go." Melia says, before heading upstairs, not having her swords on her as since the Patriots came to town Miles advised Melia not to have her swords on her, though she's kept Greg's knife.

* * *

Less than a minute later Melia is up in her room putting on her sword holster, when she hears footsteps and sees her mother walking towards her.

"Let me see." Rachel tells her daughter.

"Mom…." Melia starts to say.

"Please, Melia, let me see." Rachel requests, and with a sigh Melia lifts up her shirt to reveal the bandage, and carefully moves it to show her mother the wound, which causes Rachel to walk closer, "Your grandfather was right about healing well." Rachel says, noticing that the wound looks more than three days old.

"Yeah, see, I'm okay Mom." Melia tells her mother as Rachel once more covers the wound with the bandage.

"Are you really?" Rachel asks, giving her daughter a look.

"Yeah." Melia says, not sure if she is telling the truth, "I'm just, really glad you're okay." Melia says, hugging her mother.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Rachel tells her daughter, placing a kiss on her head, knowing that without Melia needing to say so, "I'm okay, Melia, really." She says, as she holds her daughter, and for a little while Melia and Rachel stand together in Melia's room, hugging.

"Um, sorry to interrupt." A voice says, and Melia and Rachel break apart to see Aaron, "Melia, Bryce Gordon is here to see you." He reveals.

"And you left him alone with Dad?" Melia asks, sounding surprised, and a little concerned, before she goes running downstairs.

Managing to get downstairs within a few seconds of Aaron coming to get her Melia finds her father and Bryce standing together in the hallway and from the look that Miles is giving Bryce Melia is surprised that he hasn't gone running in the opposite direction.

"Bryce, hey." Melia greats.

"Melia." Bryce greats.

"Let's talk outside." Melia suggests, being pretty sure that that would be a good idea, as either way she is sure that her parents are going to eavesdrop, but if their outside then it will be a little bit harder for them to do so.

"Sure." Bryce responds and he and Melia head outside just as Rachel and Aaron walk down the stairs.

* * *

Outside Melia and Bryce have walked a little way away from the house, but are still within the front yard of the Porter House where it is still relatively private.

"So, I'm glad your Mom is okay." Bryce informs Melia, it being clear that he is telling the truth.

"So am I." Melia admits, telling the complete truth, as she knows that she wouldn't be able to handle it if her mother wasn't okay.

"So, the everything's settled down, or kind of at least, so how would you feel about having that fun we talked about tonight?" Bryce asks curious.

"I can't." Melia admits, feeling a little bad about that, "There's something I have to do with Stu." Melia admits, "So, um, how about tomorrow night?" Melia asks, doing so in part to change the subject before Bryce can ask what she is going to be doing with Stu.

"Tomorrow night would be good." Bryce says with a smile, "Meet here, just after sun set?" he asks.

"Sounds good to me." Melia says, with a nod, telling the complete truth as she is actually looking forward to having some fun with Bryce.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow night." Bryce says, "Good luck with whatever you have to do." He says, before walking away from Melia.

As Bryce walks away Melia watches him go, before she turns back to the house where she sees both her parents, looking out of one of the windows, having clearly been watching what was going on.

"Really?" Melia asks, knowing that they will be able her hear, "Don't we have something to do?" Melia asks, looking at Miles, and once she speaks Miles disappears from the window, and about a minute later Miles walks out the front door.

"Let's go." Miles tells his daughter, "We've still got to find the best way out." He informs his daughter.

"I know." Melia respond, and the two of them start to walk, both of them knowing that it may not be too easy to get out of town.

* * *

Hours later, it's night time and Rachel is walking through with her father, remembering what Randall did, so distracted by what happened that she is barely paying any attention.

"You all right, Kiddo?" Gene asks, clearly concerned about his daughter.

"Yeah, good." Rachel says, partially lying, "Why?" Rachel asks.

"Hey Gene!" someone calls.

"I'll be right back." Gene assures his daughter, before walking away.

"They're coming for you." A voice says, and Rachel turns to see her friend Ken.

"What?" Rachel asks, sounding confused.

"Darth Vader, and Tweety Bird." Ken reveals, referring to two teenage girls who are nearby, "This is nice, huh? Trying to give the kids a little normal, after last week." He says, "Where's Melia?" he asks curious, as he's noticed that Rachel's daughter doesn't seem to be joining in on the fun, and he can't help but be worried about that fact as he doesn't know what she could be doing instead.

"Um, Home, she's not a fan of Halloween." Rachel lies, it being the best lie she can think of as she is kind of distracted, so distracted that she keeps looking around.

"Earth to Rachel." Ken says, noticing what Rachel is doing, "You're doing that thing again." He notes.

"What thing?" Rachel asks, wondering what he is talking about.

"Where you're ten steps ahead of everyone around you." Ken says, and as he does Rachel notices Truman leave his office.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go." Rachel tells her friend before walking away.

After walking away from Ken Rachel makes sure that no one is looking before she slips into Truman's office. Once she is in the office Rachel closes the door behind her and starts to use a lighter to start to investigate, opening draws and trying to get some clue about what is going on.

* * *

For a few minutes Rachel managed to search Truman's office, before she gets caught by the man himself, though she manages to hide just what she was looking at.

"I'm sorry, but you come out of nowhere, you call yourself the United States I'm curious, we all are." Rachel says, as she is escorted out of Truman's office.

"What's going on?" Gene asks, as he walks up to Rachel and Truman.

"Your daughter broke into my office, Doctor." Truman explains.

"Rachel." Gene says, looking at his daughter in surprise.

"Not now." Rachel says, feeling very much like a teenager once more, as she walks past her father.

"It won't happen again." Gene assures Ed before walking away, following after his daughter, and wanting to get some answers about what the hell Rachel was thinking.

* * *

Outside the town wall Bryce, who figured that he might as well go hunting now that he doesn't have plans with Melia, has been caught by Patriots.

"Dangerous to be out here alone." One of the Patriots informs Bryce.

"Look, you can't keep us behind the wall. I can hunt where I want." Bryce says, sounding just as stubborn as Melia did when she told her father that she was going with him.

"The woods are crawling with that Andover Clan." The Patriot says.

"I'm not afraid of them." Bryce says, telling the complete and utter truth.

"You should be." The patriot says, pulling a sword, "They just killed you." He says, before killing Bryce with a slash and in the seconds before he dies Bryce's last thought is that he is never going to get to show Melia how to have actual fun.

* * *

A little while later, back at the Porter House, Rachel and Gene are both in the kitchen talking about everything that just happened and as they talk it is more than clear that neither is very happy with the other right now.

"I'm telling you, these guys are dangerous." Rachel informs her father.

"Okay, let's say they are, then don't go breaking into their damn office!" Gene exclaims, getting annoyed with his daughter.

"So, I'm just supposed to sit on my hands?" Rachel asks, looking at her father in shock.

"Yes, exactly! You need to rest!" Gene says, pointing to Rachel's injuries.

"Dad, I think they were working with Randall." Rachel reveals, being pretty sure she can guess how her father is going to react to that, but she wants him to know.

"Oh, no, no, not Randall." Gene says, looking at his daughter, as he really doesn't want to go through that again.

"I'm not crazy!" Rachel says, remembering what Miles said, which honestly made her feel a lot better, "Dad, I'm not crazy, this is happening." Rachel informs him.

"Maybe it is, who the hell knows?" Gene asks, "It's not even my point." He explains.

"Then what is?" Rachel asks, wondering what the hell her father is trying to say.

"Why has this got to be your fight?" Gene asks his daughter.

"I've got to do something, if not me, then who?" Rachel asks, telling the truth as she knows that it is her responsibility to fix everything that she broke.

"You scare the hell out of me, you always have." Gene reveals.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asks, there being a level of vulnerability to her voice.

"When they brought you here!" Gene exclaims, "You opened your wrist!" Gene explains, taking Rachel's wrist as to remind her, "I had to feed you with a damn spoon, all because you set out to fix things, to get the lights on." Gene reminds his daughter, "That's what you do! You put these blinders on and you charge ahead! You get it from me." He admits, and honestly the more Gene says the more horrible Rachel feels, "You can't fix everything, and a lot of people died, you almost did." He reminds her, "And now what do you want to do? You want to suit up and try and fix something else." He says, "What if you don't come back this time? I don't know if I can watch that, and I don't think your daughters could either." He admits.

At her father's words Rachel is completely shocked, but before she can say anything she hears,

"Doctor Porter!" Being called form outside, and hearing that Rachel and Gene exchange looks and head outside.

Walking down the front steps, out of the house, Rachel and Gene find several patriots with a wagon.

"What happened?" Gene asks, as he and Rachel walk towards the wagon, and once they are close enough the Patriots remove a sheet to reveal a body.

"Andover clan got him." The Patriot explains.

"That's Bryce Gordon, he's a friend of my daughter." Rachel reveals, knowing that Bryce is more than a friend to Melia, but she isn't quite sure how much more, but even though she is uncertain she knows she is going to be hurt, maybe even devastated, by his death.

"This is why we're telling people, stay inside the walls, we just don't want anyone else to get hurt." The Patriot lies.

"Of course." Rachel says, really not believing that, and as she speaks Rachel just looks at the body really not looking forward to having to tell her daughter the truth, as after everything she has lost, and almost lost, Rachel isn't quite sure if Melia can handle another death right now.

* * *

Outside of Willoughby, having no idea about what just happened to Bryce, Melia and Miles are approaching where the Andover camp were.

"Stay behind me, and for once, do what your told." Miles tells his daughter, in a quiet voice, as they approach towards the buildings, knowing that what he needs right now is for Melia to listen to him, without question.

"Can't make any promises." Melia admits, "But I'll try." She says, knowing that it is the best she can do right now.

"Try hard." Miles informs his daughter, giving her a look to be quiet, and once he does the two of them head into the building, both keeping their eyes and ears out for danger, as they know it could come from anywhere, and so they have to be prepared.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

* * *

In the Plains Nation, where it is raining, Charlie is just starting to wake up, and as she does she sees a canteen of water get thrown to the ground near her.

"Drink." Bass informs Charlie, who, still feeling quiet out of it, tries to move away from Bass.

"Take it easy." Bass instructs, "Take it easy!" he once more stresses, as Charlie tries to move away from him even further, "You've got to flush the drugs out of your system, drink." He says, and as she is actually thirsty Charlie takes the canteen, sits up, and takes a drink.

"How did you find me?" Charlie asks, as she is pretty sure that she made herself pretty hard to track.

"You're not as hard to track as you think." Bass says, as while she is pretty hard to track she isn't impossible.

"How long was I out?" Charlie asks curious, wanting to know how long she was unconscious with Bass for.

"A fall day." Bass admits, "Don't worry, I was complete gentlemen the whole time." He reveals.

"Why are you doing this?" Charlie asks, really not understanding what is going on, or why Bass is acting the way he is and she is pretty sure that her drugged effected brain isn't the only reason why.

"A show of faith." Bass reveals. "I need you to take me to Miles, and your Mom, and your sister." Bass reveals, "I know I can never make it up, but I've got to try." Bass says, telling the truth.

"Wow. Can you make your water like that, just, at will?" Charlie asks, slurring slightly as she is out of it.

"What?" Bass asks confused.

"Well, this whole, 'poor wounded Monroe' thing, I mean, it's pathetic." Charlie says, not even caring a little bit what she is saying, "You're a sociopath, you say what you need to get what you want. Behind the mask, you're cold and empty, and a kill, that's all." Charlie says, and once she speaks she sees a blade on the ground and she goes to grab it but Bass puts his foot on it, stopping her.

"You're right about one thing." Bass admits, as he holds Charlie, "I am good at killing, I'm very good, even better when I'm with your Uncle." Bass says.

"You mean father." Charlie corrects, the drugs affecting her so much that she doesn't realise the implication of what she just did by telling Bass the truth about who she is, nor does she realise that she just called Miles her father out loud.

"I knew it." Bass says, still not letting go of Charlie, being rather proud of himself at the fact that he was right when he guessed who Charlie's father is.

"Yay for you." Charlie says, it being clear that in the past six months her feeling about Miles being her father haven't changed a lot, though they have changed a little.

"My point is, for the time being at least, we're all on the same team." Bass admits, "Those US guys, they're gonna be a problem, a big one." Bass reveals, knowing that for sure.

"What if I tell you to go to hell?" Charlie asks.

"What makes you think you've got a choice?" Bass asks, and as he does he and Charlie drift into silence.

* * *

In Willoughby Aaron is looking out the window where he watches as kids who are trick or treating are greeting Patriots,

"Trick or treat to you too." One of the Patriots says,

"Happy Halloween." The other Patriot responds, and once he does Aaron closes the curtain, but as he does he starts to feel dizzy and his eyes roll back, and as they do Aaron sees, perfectly clearly, Melia and Miles at the Andover camp, and as they both look directly towards him, or what It seems like to him, he wakes up.

"Aaron, Aaron!" Cynthia, who has gotten right by Aaron's side in the time he's been unconscious says.

"It's okay. It's okay." Aaron assures her, "I'm okay." He says, having no idea what the hell just happened, but he doesn't want Cynthia to worry.

* * *

At the Andover Camp Melia and Miles are walking through when they see a whole lot of Fireflies together in one place.

"Aaron's right, they are acting weird." Melia tells her father, keeping her voice low.

"Yeah, they are." Miles confirms, feeling confused, and as he speaks the two of them hear a sound and so they exchange looks and follow the noise.

About a minute later Melia and Miles, both of whom have their swords drawn, walk into a room where they find Titus going though things in his clearly tossed office, and the second he enters Titus pulls a gun and Miles pushes Melia back, as even though, with his hand, she'd be able to fight better than him he is still going to do whatever he can to protect his daughter.

"Drop it!" Titus tells Miles.

"Okay, you're the boss." Miles says, dropping his sword.

"Her to." Titus says.

"Not gonna happen." Melia says, trying to figure out a way to get around her father so that she can attack, but she can't do that right now, and once she speaks Miles gives his daughter a look which tells her to drop the sword, because he wants answers, and so, quiet reluctantly, Melia drops her sword, only doing so because she realised what her father meant by the look.

"You? You're the one." Titus says looking directly at Miles.

"Take it easy." Miles advises, "Let's just talk." He says, trying to think of a way to get Melia to safety If needed.

"She was lovely, and perfect, and she died because of you." Titus explains, clearly getting angry, "And then that Judas betrayed me, he packed me and my children into those trains." He explains.

"Trains?" Melia and Miles ask together.

"What, what trains?" Miles asks.

"I escaped, but they're all there, they're all still there." Titus explains, "I was a loving father, but those Patriots, they're inhuman." Titus says, as he starts to walk towards Miles and Melia, "I lost everything, I lost the only person I ever loved because of you." Titus says, and as he does he cocks the gun, and fires it, but it doesn't go off.

The second the gun doesn't go off Miles pushes Melia back and charges at Titus, who has managed to grab a knife, and once he is close enough Miles fights Titus, trying to stop him from killing him with a knife, a fight that isn't going to great with Miles's hurt hand, but before things can go too far Melia ducks going under the arm that her father is using to try and hold Titus back, pulls Greg's knife, and stabs Titus, and pulls the knife out, causing him to fall to the ground, and within a few seconds he is dead.

"Thanks Kid." Miles tells his daughter, as while he still isn't sure about how he feels about his daughter killing he does know that she just saved his life, and so he's thankful for that.

"No need, I'm just doing what you've done for me a hundred times." Melia tells her father, "So, train yard?" Melia asks as Miles picks up both the swords.

"Train yard." Miles confirms, handing his daughter back her sword, hoping that they will actually find some answers there, "Maybe we'll get some answers there." He says, not really county on that, as both father and daughter holster their swords, and head out, knowing it will be a little while before they get to the trainyard.

* * *

While Melia and Miles are at the Steele Mill Rachel is sitting outside the two bar, drinking as she thinks about everything, what's she's gonna tell Melia, her fight with Gene, what all the Patriots could be up too, and honestly she can't help but feel like she is being watched, and surrounded, by all the Patriots.

As Rachel is sitting, drinking, and thinking about everything, Ken walks up and sits down across from his old friend, knowing her well enough to know that something is wrong,

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on with you?" Ken asks.

"I'm fine." Rachel lies, really not wanting to get into what is going on, partly because she doesn't want to put him in danger, before quickly drinking the rest of her drink.

"You look fine." Ken says, clearly disbelieving as Rachel takes Ken's drink and pours half into her glass.

"I don't want you involved." Rachel says, meaning that.

"You think I'm gonna let you off that easy?" Ken asks, "Don't forget who you're talking to." Ken says, and as he does Rachel knows exactly what he is referring to, "Remember when my Dad died?" Ken asks, and as he does Rachel remembers and can guess exactly why he is bringing that up, "Everyone else texted or called, but you, you were there." Ken says, "You drank with me, you watched Spaceballs with me," Ken says, causing Rachel to look slightly amused, and almost roll her eyes, "What a thousand times? I owe you." He says, "So, whatever's going on, let me help." He requests.

* * *

A little while later Rachel and Ken have moved from the bar to Ken's shop, and since moving to a more private location Rachel has explained everything about Randall, and the Patriots, though leading out the stuff about the Nano, and the two of them have drunk practically a whole bottle of wine.

"That's an incredible story." Ken says, and as he does Rachel nods,

"You wanted to know." Rachel reminds him.

"You're saying those US guys are behind the bombs?" Ken asks.

"I know It sounds crazy." Rachel admits.

"It sounds more than crazy." Ken reveals, "But you believe it? you think it's true?" he asks.

"It's true." Rachel corrects, not wanting another person she is close to think she is crazy, as Ken downs the rest of his drink.

"All right." Ken says, "What do you need me to do?" Rachel asks curious.

"People in town look up to you. They'll listen to you." Rachel says, "We have to be careful." Rachel says, and as she does Ken picks up the empty wine bottle.

"More wine." Ken says, as he stands up and he goes to take a step, and then gives Rachel a look to follow him, which she does, "Come on." He says, as they go.

About a minute or so later Rachel and Ken are walking down the stairs in Ken's shot, Ken holding a torch.

"It's cold." Rachel notes, as they enter the downstairs area.

"I put in insulation." Ken explains, "Watch your step." He says, as he hands Rachel the torch, before heading over to the door, and as Ken heads to the door Rachel looks around and realises something,

"Ken, where's the wine?" Rachel asks,

"It's in here." Ken says, referring to the locked room that he is trying to open.

"Right." Rachel says, realising that that makes sense.

"Can you bring that over here, please?" Ken asks, referring to the torch, "I can't see." He says, and as Rachel walks over to Ken she sees a piece of paper which has a drawing on it, a drawing she has seen before, in Truman's office, "Here we go." He says, getting the door open.

"You know, I should go." Rachel says, realising that she has to get away from Ken, as quickly as possible, "It's late, Melia's probably wondering where I am, and I'm a little drunk." Rachel says, purposely mentioning Melia so that Ken think someone is waiting for her and will do something if she doesn't show up.

"I thought we had a lot to talk about." Ken says, starting to become suspicious.

"Yeah, I'll come by first thing." Rachel says, "I'm just so tired." She says, before dropping the torch and going to run upstairs, but before she can get to far Ken grabs her leg, and pulls her down causing her to be knocked out by the stair.

* * *

A little while later Rachel wakes up, and the first thing she realises is she is tied up, with her hands above her head, as they are connected to a bar with a chain, and the second thing Rachel realises is that Ken is digging a hole, a hole that looks like it is a grave.

"What's going on?" Rachel asks, starting to wake up.

"I'm a Patriot, Rachel." Ken says, and as he does Rachel flashes back to Randall, "I'm a Patriot." He repeats.

"How long?" Rachel asks, needing to know.

"Seven years." Ken answers.

"Seven years?" Rachel asks, sounding shocked, realising that things may just be bigger than she thought.

"They've been working on this a long time, much longer than you think." Ken explains, before he continues to dig the hole and Rachel continues to try to get free, "A man approached me, said he needed me to make a better America, a cleaner one." He explains.

"Why Willoughby?" Rachel asks, as Ken starts to climb out of the hole.

"They have plans for dozens of places, they're everywhere." Ken explains, "They want every town, USA." Ken says as he whips his head with a cloth as he walks over to a bench, and picks up a knife, "You know, they didn't even want me to hurt you, they want you Rachel." He explains, causing Rachel to feel worry.

"What? What does that mean?" Rachel asks, as Ken turns to look at Rachel.

"But they'll understand." Ken admits, "Can't have you strolling around, telling everyone our secrets, telling everyone about the nukes." Ken says, as he walks towards Rachel.

"I'm crazy." Rachel says, "No one will believe me." She says, knowing that.

"You can be very convincing." Ken informs Rachel.

"I will leave town, I will get Melia, and we will be long gone." Rachel says, "Listen, I will not tell…" Rachel starts to say.

"No." Ken says.

"Anyone, I promise." Rachel reveals.

"No, no, because once you start, you never stop, it's who you are." Ken admits, "I do wish this turned out another way." He says, telling the truth, "You know, secretly, I've always had a crush on you." Ken says, as he reaches out and touches Rachel's face, "That's my problem, too many secrets, I'm sorry." He says before going to stab Rachel, but before he can Rachel headbutts Ken, then knocks him down, once he is knocked down Rachel tries to reach for the knife with her foot, and tries to get free, but doesn't have much success.

After about half a minute later Ken starts to move and Rachel, realising that she has only one choice, hurts her hand to try to get free, which she succeeds in doing, and once she is free she picks up the knife, and stabs Ken.

Once she has stabbed Ken Rachel raises the knife, goes to stab him again, but she sees that he is dead and so she drops the knife.

* * *

Over the next half an hour or so Rachel buries Ken, wipes down the entire shop so that her prints aren't anywhere, cleans up the evidence of her and Ken's evening and then takes the information she wants, blows out the candles and leaves, going straight to Miles's as that's where the two of them agreed to meet once Miles and Melia get back from investigating things outside the wall.

* * *

Not far from where Rachel is, at Aaron's and Cynthia's house, they are both in bed together, as he lies in bed Aaron realises something and so he opens his eyes.

"Are you watching me sleep?" Aaron asks.

"No." Cynthia lies.

"Look, Cyn, I just got a little light-headed." Aaron says, trying to get Cynthia to calm down.

"You collapsed, Aaron." Cynthia says, clearly worried, "You're seeing Doctor Porter first thing in the morning."

"Okay." Aaron says, realising that there is no point in arguing, and as he does he realises something, "I'm sorry, it's gonna be a little hard for me to fall asleep, if you're giving me the creepy eye." He admits.

"I'll stop, I promise." Cynthia assures him.

* * *

Outside the town Melia and Miles have arrived at the train yard and the father and daughter both easily jump a fence and start to explore. As they explore Melia and Miles make sure to stay together as they move in silence.

As they move Miles notices something and so he signals to Melia to get down, and then once they are both hidden Miles gestures over to the train where they see the Andover clan in a one of the box carts and Patriots all around. As they watch Miles and Melia watch as the Patriots kill some of the Andover Clan members,

"Dad? What is it?" Melia asks in a whisper, as she notices the look her father got on his face as they watch the Patriot kill.

"The guy pulling the trigger, he was with the Andover's." Miles explains, but before Melia can respond they both hear the sound of guns being clocked.

"Who are you two?" A patriot asks, and Melia and Miles both stand up, both knowing that they have guns pointed at their heads.

As they stand Miles gives a slightest look to his daughter, and realising what he wants Melia carefully, and quietly, opens the holster where her knife is in as Miles hits the guy with the gun on him, causing a bullet to go off, though miss both Melia and Miles, and as Miles elbows one guy away Melia stabs the other, before he can shoot her, and then Miles slashes the other with a sword.

"Let's go." Miles tells his daughter, and the both go running, knowing they have seconds before every Patriot in the area is on them.

About half a minute later Melia and Miles get to the fence which they both jump once more, Miles making sure that Melia goes over first.

Once they are over the fence Melia and Miles find their paths blocked by two Patriots, and so both father and daughter pull their swords in perfect unison.

"Hold it! Don't move." One Patriot says.

"Don't get cute." The other patriot says, and as he does Melia looks to her father, wanting a clue about what to do, but before Miles can give her an idea, or one of the Patriots can react a tone of fireflies come out, seemingly out of nowhere, and then all a sudden two Patriots catch on fire.

"That's new." Melia realises, "What the hell was that?" Melia asks, looking at her father, feeling completely confused, and hoping that he has an answer.

"No idea, run." Miles tells his daughter, and he pulls her along as they both start to run.

Far away from where Melia and Miles are, in Willoughby Aaron suddenly wakes up, having seen everything that just happened to Melia and Miles.

* * *

After leaving the train yard Melia and Miles head straight back to Willoughby, and by the time they get back To Miles's place, an old photography studio, it's day time. The trip having taken so long as Miles wanted to make sure they weren't being followed.

When Melia and Miles get back to Miles's studio apartment they find Rachel waiting, Miles noticing that Rachel's hand is bandaged, but before Miles can ask Rachel about it Melia speaks,

"Mom." Melia says, hurrying over to her mother, and hugging her, after everything that happened she needs a hug from her mother.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asks her daughter, knowing she won't be in a minute.

"Physically yeah, not sure about otherwise after what we just saw." Melia admits, as she and her mother break apart.

"Rachel, what happened to your hand?" Miles asks, clearly concerned.

"It's a long story." Rachel admits, giving Miles a 'not now' look, "Melia, I've got to tell you something." Rachel reveals, as and she does Miles realises that Rachel has bad news form Melia, knowing that from the look she gave him, as well as her tone of voice.

"What is it?" Melia asks, already knowing that what her mother has to tell her is bad news.

"A while after sunset the Patriots brought a body to Dad." Rachel reveals, putting her hands on Melia's shoulders, "I'm sorry Melia, but it was Bryce."

"What, no." Melia says, tears coming to her eyes, "You're lying." Melia says, even though she knows her mother wouldn't lie about that.

"Melia." Miles says, taking a step towards his daughter.

"No! He can't be dead, he wanted to go out last night! But I said no, he can't be dead." Melia says, starting to cry a little and honestly her mind goes straight to the fact that if she had said yes then maybe he wouldn't have died, "We have plans tonight, he can't be gone, he can't be dead." Melia says, almost like she doesn't want to believe that.

"He is, I'm so sorry Melia." Rachel tells her daughter, "They said the Andover's killed him, but I think they were lying." She says, looking at Miles, before she takes another step closer to her daughter, and starts to hug Melia, but as she does Melia starts to fight her mother's arms.

"No, no, no." Melia says, as she starts to hit, not very painfully, her mother's chest, as she cries while her mother tries to hug her.

"Melia, stop." Miles tells his daughter, grabbing her hands from behind and practically hugging her from behind as Rachel holds their daughter, Miles not wanting Melia to hurt herself or Rachel.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Rachel tells her daughter, and as speaks Melia's legs give way and she starts to cry, as she is held up by both her parents, both wishing they could take away the pain that their daughter is in.

* * *

In Georgia Tom Neville, who has spent the last few days trying to find out where Allenford sent his son, is standing in front of Patriots giving orders, doing the job that usually belongs to a man he killed the night before.

"Taylor? You got food distro." Tom says, "Take a couple of extra guards to control the crowds." Tom says, "Patrick, for the love of god, shut down that opium den, on route three." Tom says, talking about the opium dead that he used the night before to kill the guy who's job he now has.

"What's going on?" Allenford asks, coming to the doorway of the tent.

"Well, Cooke didn't show." Tom reveals, "Someone had to saddle up, when's he coming in?" Tom asks.

"He was transferred to another camp." Allenford lies.

"I see, well, I'm happy to step aside. Let someone else run point." Tom says.

"You seem to be doing just fine, Tom, please continue." Allenford says, before leaving and once she does Tom continues to give out duties to the other men.

* * *

Back in Texas, it has been a while since Rachel told Melia about Bryce and the youngest Matheson is no longer crying, but instead is sitting on her father's bed, leading against the headboard with the legs out straight while her parents are sitting on the end of the bed, both drinking as they talk about what happened during the night, as they keep glancing over to Melia, it being clear they are concerned about her.

"They just burst into flames?" Rachel asks, feeling shocked.

"I can't keep talking about it." Miles admits, telling the truth, as he takes a drink.

"And wat the hell is this?" Rachel asks, showing Miles the paper she took from Ken, as she puts down her drink.

"You got me." Miles admits.

"If they got to Ken, they could get to anyone." Rachel says, "We need to be careful, I need to be careful." Rachel says, clearly feeling guilty.

"You didn't know." Miles reminds her.

"I charged right in, I didn't pay attention." Rachel says, "I could've seen something in his face."

"It's not your fault, Mom." Melia assures her mother, finding her voice as she doesn't want her mother to find guilty.

"Melia's right, the guy was wearing a hell of a mask." Miles tells Rachel, "Look, both of you, whatever's going on here, we can fix it." Miles reveals, looking between his girls, and as he speaks Rachel gives him a look, "What?" Miles asks.

"Last time I tried to fix something I broke everything." Rachel reveals.

"All right, come on, Rachel." Miles tells her, not wanting Rachel to feel that way.

"Who's to say it's not gonna happen again." Rachel says.

"It's not gonna happen, I won't let it.' Miles says.

"Neither will I." Melia assures her mother, who smiles slightly back at her.

"So, what do we do?" Rachel asks.

"Well, this is an occupation, every good occupation deserves a resistance, right?" Miles asks.

"Now we're talking." Melia says, managing something that is almost a smirk as she looks at her father.

* * *

Outside of town Charlie, and Bass are on wagon together, and as they pass a sign that says they are Ten Miles away from Willoughby Charlie, who is feeling a lot more like herself realises that she told Bass the truth about who she is, about who her father is, and as she remembers that she can't help but think, 'oh crap', being pretty sure that she made a huge mistake that is going to come back and bite her, and her family, in the ass.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

* * *

On top of the wall to the Willoughby Charlie and Bass, are both hidden together, watching the town to try to figure out what is going on.

"Well, god bless America." Bass comments, seeing the Patriots everywhere through his binoculars, and as he speaks Charlie goes to move and so he grabs her arm.

"Hey, where are you going?" Bass asks.

"I'm going to find my Mom, and Melia." Charlie reveals, "They could already have Mom, or even both of them." Charlie says, and even though he is certain that Miles wouldn't let that happen Bass decides to try a different tactic.

"Charlie, they have the town." Bass says, "We got to be smart, scope it out." Says, and as he speaks the two of them hear sounds of people, and horses, and so Charlie takes the binoculars.

"Who the hell is that?" Charlie asks and as she does Bass realises that Texas has arrived.

* * *

In the Town, in the basement that The Patriots are using as their secret bunker, Ed Truman, and some of the other Patriots are being shown the bodies of the guys tried to attack Melia and Miles at the trainyard.

"Who the hell is that?" Truman asks, having no idea what is going on.

"Our men from the trainyard had that happen to them, Sir." One of the other Patriots says.

"What in the holy hell?" Truman asks, sounding shocked.

"No accelerant, they just lit up like a match." The Patriot explains.

"Send the bodies to Horn." Truman instructs, before walking away.

* * *

It has been a little while since Miles, Melia, and Rachel talked about Ken being a patriot and Melia and Rachel are still at Miles's place. While Melia and Rachel are still sitting on the bed Miles is standing by the window.

"So, how well did we bury Ken?" Miles asks, curious, needing to know if that is something he should worry about.

"I scrubbed the blood, wiped down the scene, I think I covered it." Rachel says, and as she does Miles gives her a look, "What?" Rachel asks, wondering what is with the look on Miles's face.

"You're a complicated woman." Miles says, looking rather amused.

"Yeah." Rachel confirms, looking just as amused, and as she answers there is a knock on the door, as soon as there is a knock Miles grabs his sword as he heads to the door, and Melia stand up and grabs her sword as well.

Just as Miles gets to the door he hears,

"Miles." Being said by Aaron and so he opens the door and once he does he sees Aaron looking freaked, and as soon as Miles opens the door Aaron walks a few steps inside, and stands right across from Miles.

"Were you and Melia at rail road or something like that last night?" Aaron asks, and as he does Miles looks to Rachel and Melia, confused about how he would know that.

"Well, uh, it's kind of a long story. You might want to want to take a seat." Miles admits, telling the truth.

"The two of you jumped a chain-link fence, and two guys had guns on you and then they burst into flames." Aaron says, telling exactly what happened, and once he speaks Rachel stands, and Miles checks to make sure no one else is around before closing the door.

"How do you know that?" Miles asks, feeling confused, as there is no possible reason why, that at least he can think off, for Aaron to know.

"Because I saw it." Aaron explains.

"Aaron that makes no sense." Melia reveals, feeling confused.

"Melia's right, you were nowhere near it, you couldn't have seen it." Miles says, feeling his confusion grow.

"I saw it, and I'm pretty sure I did it." Aaron reveals, as he sits down in the chair.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Miles asks.

"Tell him." Aaron says, looking at Rachel.

"You think it's the Nanotech?" Rachel asks, looking at Aaron.

"What else could it be?" Aaron asks.

"But it would have to network images into your head, it would have to obey orders." Rachel says, and as she does Melia and Miles exchange looks, it being more than clear that everything Rachel and Aaron is talking about is well over their heads, "They're not designed for anything close to that." She says.

"That doesn't change the fact that it happened." Aaron says.

"Hey, everyone, can we dial back the crazy just a little bit?" Miles asks, and as he does Rachel gives him a less than impressed look, but before she can say anything they hear a bell ring, "Now what?" Miles asks, being pretty sure it would be something bad, and really not having the energy to deal with that right now.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Melia, Aaron, Rachel, and Miles get downstairs, and when they do the four of them see men on horses, ride straight up to where Truman and other Patriots are, as he sees them Miles hides a little, clearly hiding from the man who is in front of the guys on horses, and is clearly the man in charge.

"Dad?" Melia asks, noticing what her father did, but before he can answer Aaron speaks,

"Who are they?" Aaron asks curious.

"Those are the Texas Rangers." Miles explains.

"Which one of you is Truman?" The Texas Ranger who is clearly in charge asked.

"I am." Truman says, "Director Edward Truman with the US government." Truman answers.

"US government, right." The man says, clearly disbelieving, "Well, I'm John Franklin Fry, Secretary of the Interior of the Great Nation of Texas, and you are an armed force on our sovereign soil, you got a reason why I shouldn't cut you down where you stand?" Fry asks, as his men point guns at the Patriots who point guns right back.

"Gotta love Texas." Miles says, looking slightly amused, and as he does Rachel takes a step forward, so that she can protect Melia if a fight breaks out, even though she is perfectly aware of the fact that Melia can protect herself.

"Put down your weapons!" Truman tells his men, "Last thing we want is a fight." He says, looking at Fry, "I'm the one who wrote the letter that we were here." He reveals.

"Yeah, we got your letter, politeness doesn't change the facts." Fry explains.

"I'm just asking for a chance to explain." Truman says, and once he does Fry climbs off his horse, and he and Fry walk off to talk.

"You know that guy Miles?" Rachel asks curious, as like their daughter Rachel has reached the conclusion that Miles knows the guy, and if she had to guess, she thinks she can assume a reason.

"Back when Texas and the Monroe Republic were squabbling I sort of tried to kill him." Miles explains.

"Oh." Rachel says, the answer being what she was expecting.

"Of course, you did." Melia says, not really surprised.

"Hopefully he's over it by now 'cause he's our best shot." Miles reveals.

"At what?" Rachel asks.

"Starting a war with the Patriots." Miles explains.

"Please say you have a plan, because I'm completely up for going to war, especially now, but I'm pretty sure we're gonna need a plan." Melia says to her father, as after what it looks like they did to Bryce Melia would love to fight as many Patriots as she can.

"I have one." Miles tells his daughter, "I need you to give this to Fry when he finishes talking to Truman." Miles says, handing Melia over the Sheriffs badge that he's been holding onto for the past few days, ever since Gene gave it to him, as a joke/a way to make him feel guilty about what happened to Mason.

"Sure." Melia says, taking the badge, "Then where do you want me to meet you?" Melia asks

"I don't, I need you to stay with your Mom." Miles explains.

"Miles." Rachel says, giving him a look.

"Dad." Melia says, at the same time, neither sounding very happy with him.

"Look, right now it's best for the two of you to stay together." Miles says, knowing that it would be safer for both of them as Melia can fight to protect Rachel, and Rachel will do whatever she has to do to protect Melia.

"Dad, you can't talk to someone who is likely going to kill you, alone." Melia informs her father, taking a step towards her father.

"I have to, and you need to stay with your Mom until you hear from me." Miles says, looking straight at Melia, "Please, Melia." Miles says, also suspecting that after what just happened to Bryce it might be good for Melia to spend some time alone with her mother.

"Fine." Melia says, with a sigh, "If you get yourself killed, I'm gonna be really pissed." Melia reveals.

"I second that." Rachel says, as Aaron just looks on in amusement.

"Noted." Miles says, looking between two of his three girls once more, before he walks away, knowing that he can't be completely sure when he'll see them again.

* * *

In Georgia Tom has just watched people fight to get on a wagon, and after watching that Tom walks over to Allenford who is standing nearby, watching.

"Where are they going?" Tom asks, clearly referring to the wagon.

"We built a new camp up in Perrysburg." Allenford explains, "Artesian Wells, closed sewers, it's the hot new ticket in town."

"Uh-huh, you sent for me?" Tom asks.

"I've been called up to DC, and my security detail's a bit undermanned at the moment, so you're coming with." Allenford explains.

"I'm glad to have you trust." Tom says, as that is exactly what he has been waiting for.

"You don't have my trust, you have my orders." Allenford corrects, "We leave in an hour." She says.

"Yes Ma'am." Tom responds.

* * *

A little while after Miles walked away from Melia, Aaron, and Rachel Melia is waiting outside Truman's office, waiting, when she sees Fry and his men finally walk out of the office.

"Excuse me." Melia says, walking over to Fry, "This is from… a friend." Melia explains, handing the badge over, before she walks away from him, heading back to her grandfather's house where she knows her mother is, trusting her father's plan, trusting that Fry will know what is going on.

* * *

Not long after Melia handed up the badge Fry walks into the Sheriff's office where he finds Miles sitting in a chair with his legs on the desk, with a bottle of whiskey and his hands up in surrender.

"Hey John." Miles greats, as Fry walks in, "You got my message?"

"Miles?" Fry asks, clocking his gun, "What the hell are you doing here?" he asks, sounding shocked.

"It would help if you called me Stu Readman." Miles admits.

"Bastard." Fry says.

"Redman." Miles corrects, as he sits up properly.

"You tried to kill me, I could have you executed on the spot." Fry says, as he sits down on the table.

"War is hell." Miles says, as he pours another drink, "But you got bigger problems right, we both do, and you know it." Miles says, as he hands Fry the drink, "Let me guess, they told you they were staying around just long enough to mop up what's left of the Andover clan." Miles says.

"They're just good neighbours helping a town that needs it." Fry explains, "They'll move back North soon as it's all over." He says, flicking the badge back to Miles, who puts it back on the table.

"You know that's complete and utter crap, right?" Miles asks, "Whoever they are, John, they're not American, they're dangerous." Miles says.

"Look, I get it." Fry admits.

"I don't think you do." Miles says, "They sicked the Andovers on us, they dropped the bombs on Atlanta, and Philly, they're invading." He says, "They're sure as hell not gonna stop at your doorstep." Miles says, knowing that, "But Texas is an 800-pound gorilla, in a Stetson." Miles says, looking a little amused, as he takes a drink, "You can stem the tide right here, you just gotta tell the General to send everything he's got." Miles says, being pretty sure that that is the only thing that could stop the Patriots.

"I need proof that they're lying, that they're as bad as you say." Fry reveals.

"What proof? They're already here." Miles explains.

"Miles, we got seventy percent of our troops already committed to the Southern Border." Fry explains, "You want me to open a second front of the say-so of a known War Criminal?" Fry asks, and as he does Miles stands up and starts walking around the office.

"Look, I'm not an idiot." Fry says, "I know these 'Patriots' are land-grabbing back East and in the Plains Nation, but the boss wants a treaty, not a war."

"Then he's a moron." Miles says, meaning that completely.

"But he's still my boss, and I got my orders." Fry says, "I can't go to him without hard proof." He explains.

"Midnight tonight, Lasky's Mill, up the river." Miles says, as he grabs his swords off from where he hung them, "You meet me there, you'll have your proof." He says, "And John, these Patriots? They've got eyes and ears everywhere, gotta come alone." Miles says.

"So, I should just trust you." Fry says, sounding disbelieving.

"Yeah, you should." Miles says, before leaving.

Once he leaves Miles starts to head back towards the Porter house so that he can explain to Melia and Rachel what happened and so that he can get Melia's help to find proof, as he is pretty sure that he is going to need it.

As he walks a can is kicked out infront of him and as he turns to see who kicked it he looks towards an alley and sees a person he wasn't expecting to see.

"Hey Miles." Charlie says, to her father, smiling slightly.

"Charlie." Miles says, looking relieved and once he speaks both he and Charlie walk forward and for the first time in months Miles hugs his older daughter.

* * *

After she gave Fry the badge Melia headed straight home and once she arrived back she walked straight to the treatment room where she finds, what she knows to be a body, on the treatment table with a sheet over it.

Knowing who is under the sheet Melia takes a deep breath and walks over to the table. Once she is at the table Melia has to take a few seconds before she can remove the sheet revealing Bryce's head,

"I'm sorry, Bryce, I'm so sorry." Melia says, gently putting her hand on his forehead as she looks down at his body

 _Flashback five and a half months ago_

 _Ever since Miles suggested she start her fight club up again Melia had been observing the other kids in town, trying to find kids who may be up to working with her, and after observing Melia is ready to approach her first person._

" _Bryce Gordon." Melia said as she walked towards Bryce who was fixing his crossbow._

" _Yeah." Bryce confirmed, as he looked at Melia, "You're Doctor Porter's Granddaughter, aren't you?" He asked, having sounded confused._

" _Yeah, one of them anyway." Melia explained, "Melia." She said as she stuck out her had for Bryce to shake,_

" _Nice to meet you." Bryce said as he returned Melia's hand shake, "Can I help you with something?" he asked, as he felt confused about why Melia would have approached him._

" _I hear you're a pretty good hunter." Melia said._

" _I'm great." Bryce corrected, "Did you want to know the best places around to go?"_

" _Not my thing." Melia admitted._

" _Then what is your thing?" Bryce asked, as he looked right at Melia, "Coz you've been in town weeks and having really said or done anything."_

" _True, because I've been planning something." Melia revealed._

" _Planning?" Bryce asked, "You've got me curious." He admitted, "What are you up to?"_

" _I have one question, and depending on your answer I might just tell you." Melia admitted, as she knew she had to be careful, "Do you think that you're completely safe behind the wall?"_

" _No way." Bryce answered, without having needed to think about it._

" _Then how would you like to learn to protect yourself? How'd you like to learn to fight?" Melia asked._

" _I'd say when do we start." Bryce said, and once he did he and Melia exchanged grins._

 _End flashback_

As Melia just stands, staring at Bryce's body as she thinks back, and tears come to her eyes, she feels someone grab her hand and she turns to see her mother.

"He's being buried later today." Rachel reveals, "Your Grandpa and his family will be doing it."

"Okay." Melia says, with a nod, "He was the first person I approached about joining my group." Melia admits, "When we got here I needed a purpose, but I also wanted to teach him, and everyone else, how to protect themselves." Melia admits.

"That's exactly what you've been doing." Rachel tells her daughter, "You couldn't have stopped this, Melia." She tells her daughter.

"If I said yes to going out last night I could have, because he wouldn't have been outside the wall." Melia reveals, "I keep losing people who matter to me." Melia admits.

"I know." Rachel says, putting her arm around her daughter, "It's not fair." Rachel says, knowing her daughter has lost more people than anyone should have.

"Nothing is." Melia says, wiping her eyes, "Because of what happened with Greg I told myself that I would only be a teacher, not let myself be close to anyone, but Bryce became my friend." Melia admits, "And he's gone, and it hurts, and I hate losing people." Melia admits, "I don't want to lose anyone else." Melia admits.

"I know." Rachel says, placing a kiss on her daughters' head, "We'll get revenge Melia, we'll Avenge Bryce, and everyone else the Patriots have killed."

"We have to." Melia tells her mother, looking at her.

"We will." Rachel assures her before she hugs her daughter, and for a little while Melia and Rachel just stand together, hugging and as they hug Rachel knows that she would give anything to take away the pain her daughter is clearly in.

* * *

After they greeted each other in the alley Miles and Charlie moved to somewhere more private so that they could talk, and Charlie has just showed Miles the bounty she and Bass found in the Plains.

"Found it on a Bounty Hunter up in the Plains." Charlie explains to her father.

"I don't get it, if the Patriots want Rachel why haven't they just come and grabbed her?" Miles asks, sounding concerned.

"You tell me." Charlie says, hoping that Miles had some kind of idea, as she sure as hell doesn't.

"Well, you picked hell of a time to come back," Miles says, as he folds up the bounty, "Pretty sure we're in some real trouble." Miles admits, telling the truth.

"What? You're kidding? That's why I came back, to save your asses." Charlie says, looking amused.

"Okay." Miles says, with a laugh, "I missed you, Kid, and I know your sister did." Miles admits.

"How is Melia?" Charlie asks, as ever since she's been gone she has been worrying about her sister, a lot.

"Up until this morning I would have said good, or as good as she can be." Miles admits, telling the truth.

"What happened this morning?" Charlie asks, and as she does it is clear to Miles that Charlie is worried about her baby sister.

"She found out that a friend was killed last night, it looks like by the Patriots." Miles explains, and Charlie looks concerned about that, "Come on, we should go show this to your Mom, and Melia." Miles says, and he goes to leave but Charlie stops her.

"Come with me first, I wanna show you something." Charlie admits, and once she does she and Miles head off in the same direction, Miles following his oldest daughter, wondering what the hell is going on and what Charlie could possibly have to show him.

* * *

At the Porter house, a little while after Melia and Rachel stood together looking at Bryce's body the two of them have moved to the living room and the two of them are waiting for Miles to come back.

As they sit Rachel notices that her daughter is basically staring out into space, though Rachel has no doubt that if needed Melia would react, and fight, in seconds.

"Melia." Rachel says, sounding concerned, and Melia doesn't say anything, "Amelia?" Rachel asks, trying to get her daughters attention, and thinking that she may have more luck with the full version of her daughters name.

"Yeah?" Melia asks, looking at her mother.

"Are you all right?" Rachel asks, clearly concerned.

"I'm fine, Mom." Melia answers, answering without thinking.

"No, you're not." Rachel says, getting up and walking over to her daughter, "And you don't have to be." She says, sitting down next to her daughter.

"Yeah, I do." Melia admits, "Do you know what Greg's last words to me were?" Melia asks her mother.

"No." Rachel says, just saying a single word as she doesn't want to say the wrong thing as it is a big thing for Melia to be opening up to her.

"He told me to keep fighting, to always keep fighting, because it's who I am." Melia reveals, leaving out the rest of what he said as right now it doesn't matter, "But right now I'm not feeling like much of a fighter. Fighting couldn't save him, or Nora, couldn't stop Charlie and Dad from leaving, and now Bryce." Melia admits, starting to become upset, "With a sword or knife, or even a gun, in my hand, and I feel like I can do anything, but I can't, and people keep dying, and leaving, and I just…. I just don't know what to do anymore, Mom." Melia admits.

"That's okay, Melia." Rachel tells her daughter, "You don't have to do everything, no one can be expected to. You're hurting, and I know that, and I wish I could give you some magic answer, but I can't, what I can say is that the hurt will pass." Rachel tells her daughter.

"I wish it would pass now." Melia admits.

"I know." Rachel says, putting an arm around her daughter and kisses her head, and as she does she just holds her little girl, wishing that there was more she could to help her as Melia seems to be constantly in pain, and there seems to be nothing she can do to help.

* * *

While Rachel and Melia are sitting at the Porter house Aaron is packing up his stuff at his and Cynthia's house, having decided to leave as he is sure that it is what's best. As he packs up his stuff Aaron finds a pair of plastic mechanical teeth, and as he sees them he picks them up and remembers his first meeting with Cynthia, when he was interviewing for the open teacher position and she told him that he doesn't smile.

For a few minutes Aaron just thinks back, before he picks up the rest of his stuff and after one final look around he leaves, knowing that with whatever is going on with him it is what is best for Cynthia.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE Leave a review/comment.

* * *

It has been a little while since Charlie told her father that she had to show him something and the two of them are walking together, Miles following behind his daughter as they walk up a hill.

"You know, your Mom really missed you, Charlie." Miles says, being pretty sure that he's going to have to intervene to make things pleasant between Charlie and Rachel, "Just saying, when you see her again, go easy on her, okay?" Miles requests.

"Yeah, I'll try to play nice, promise." Charlie says, and from the tone of voice Miles very much doubts that, "Okay, so now you need to promise me to not, you know, explode or go crazy." She requests.

"Wait, huh?" Miles asks confused, "No, that's never a good thing." Miles says, knowing that and as they round a corner, and Miles sees someone he never expected to say, Bass.

"Miles."

"What did you do to her?" Miles asks angrily, as he starts to advance on Bass, his mind going to the worse places.

"Whoa, whoa, nothing." Charlie says, quickly hurrying forward and stopping Miles from attacking Bass.

"I know you, you son of a bitch." Miles says angrily, "What did you do to her?" Miles asks, looking between his daughter and former best friend.

"I didn't touch her." Bass says, and once he does Miles once more tries to advance on Bass, but Charlie stops him again.

"Hey, hey, I wouldn't let him touch me." Charlie explains, telling the truth.

"I saved her life." Bass says, knowing that that will win him some points with Miles

"You brought him here?" Miles asks, looking at his oldest daughter, and the look on her face tells him everything he needs to know, "Okay, Charlie, let's go." Miles tells his daughter.

"Miles…" Charlie starts to say.

"Now Charlotte!" Miles tells his daughter, calling her by her full name for the first time as it helps when trying to get Melia to do what he's telling her to do, so hopefully it will have the same effect with his older daughter, and it does as Charlie starts to follow him.

Miles, and Charlie don't get more than a few steps away when they hear Bass yell,

"Hey! I just walked halfway down the map to help you." Bass says, and as he does Miles turns around,

"Sorry?" Miles asks, looking straight at Bass.

"That's right." Bass says, "With these US guys by the looks of it, you're gonna need it." Bass says, looking at Miles's hand.

"Oh, you're here to help me?" Miles asks, "I don't want your help, Bass." Miles says, telling the truth, "I should kill you."

"That's right, but you're never quite able to pull the trigger yourself, right? Come on, Miles, look at yourself, you handy-capable schmuck, you can't do this alone, you need me." Bass says, and honestly Miles knows that he has Melia, who will fight the Patriots whether he likes it or not, so he isn't alone, but he decides against saying that.

"You want to help me?" Miles asks, "Go away." Miles requests.

"They nuked our city, Miles!" Bass exclaims, "They burned it, and they're trying to pin it on me." He says, "I want payback, best way to get it is you and me together, and you know it." he says, "I'm asking for a truce."

* * *

Back in town Melia and Rachel are still sitting next to each other on the couch at the Porter house, waiting for Miles to come give them an update, and as they wait Melia realises something,

"Mom, Dad should have been done with Fry by now." Melia says, realising that, "Something's wrong." She admits.

"Maybe." Rachels says, not wanting to admit that she is thinking along similar lines to her daughter, "Come on." Rachel says, standing up.

"Where are we going?" Melia asks curious.

"We're gonna go find your Dad." Rachel says, sticking out her hand for Melia to take, which she does, and once she does the two of them head out of the house, Melia double checking to make sure she has her knife and sword, even though she never took them off.

* * *

Back outside the Town Charlie, Bass, and Miles are still standing together, discussing everything that is going on.

"If they're after my mom why don't we just grab her, and Melia, and go." Charlie suggests.

"Where?" Miles asks, "Plastic sons of bitches are everywhere, plus do you really think anyone could get your sister to run from a fight?" Miles asks, and Charlie gives a look which says, 'good point', and Bass is just curious about that comment but as he knows that Miles won't explain if he asks he doesn't bother to, "This is as good a place as any to make a stand." Miles says.

"Miles, you're talking about starting a war." Charlie says, to her father, looking at him in surprise.

"Damn straight, that's smart." Bass says, "We get the Texans to fight the Patriots for us." Bass says, realising exactly what Miles is planning, "You know, it's kind of like that thing in Ann Arbor."

"What happened in Ann Arbor?" Charlie asks curious, looking between her father and Bass.

"Drop it." Miles says, looking straight at Bass.

"Okay, sorry." Bass says.

"John Fry is leaving first thing, I'm supposed to have proof for him by tonight." Miles reveals.

"Don't worry, we'll get you some proof." Bass tells his oldest friend.

* * *

It has been a little while since Melia and Rachel left the Porter house and since they left the two of them have been looking for Miles, but they've seen no sign of him, not even when they checked the sheriff's office.

As Melia and Rachel search they both hear a voice calling,

"Melia, Rachel." And they turn to see Cynthia.

"Hey, Cyn, have you seen Miles?" Rachel asks curious.

"No." Cynthia answers, "Have you seen Aaron?" Cynthia asks, "He's gone."

"What?" Melia asks shocked,

"What do you mean, gone?" Rachel asks concerned.

"I mean he packed, and he left." Cynthia explains, "God knows where."

"You've got to be kidding me." Melia says, sounding annoyed, and though she wouldn't admit it, hurt.

"Okay, um, let me check in with Miles." Rachel says, "I'll have to find…"

"Rachel, you have to find him, okay? Aaron told me about your insane little machines." Cynthia says, and as she does Melia looks at her mother, wounding how she is going to respond to that, "Okay? Something is happening to him, he's seeing things, he's scared, and now he's out there." Cynthia says, clearly more than worried.

"Okay, okay." Rachel says, taking Cynthia's hands, and trying to be comforting, "How far could he have gone. Melia and I, and you will split up, and we'll meet back at your house in three hours, okay?"

"Okay." Cynthia says, and she starts to hurry off in one direction.

"Today just keeps getting worse." Melia says, once Cynthia is out of hearing range.

"I know, I've got an idea where to find Aaron, it's outside the wall, and once we find him we can find your Dad." Rachel says, expecting her daughter to suggest splitting up.

"Okay." Melia says, "But we're gonna have to be careful outside the wall." Melia says, that being the reason why she doesn't want to be away from her mother as she is worried about what could happen to Rachel if she was alone.

"That we are, come on." Rachel tells her daughter, and the two of them head off.

* * *

Outside of town Charlie, Miles, and Bass have made their way to the trainyard, where they have found the boxcars that Melia and Miles saw to be full the night before are now empty.

"Well, it was filled with prisoners last night." Miles reveals.

"Oh, you knew they were gonna scrub the scene, what'd you expect?" Bass asks, being pretty sure that Miles should have seen this coming.

"I don't know, a lead, a thread, anything but Jack Squat." Miles admits, feeling a little annoyed.

"Back up, Pal, we'll get Fry his proof." Bass says.

"What is that?" Miles asks.

"What?" Bass asks confused.

"You're practically skipping." Miles says, "You having fun?"

"What? Do you think I want to be here with you?" Bass asks, "Don't flatter yourself. "

"Okay, let's be clear." Miles says, taking a step forward, "Maybe you are useful, but this is not Butch and Sundance, you are nothing but a dark pit that I spent too many years trying to crawl out off." Miles reveals, "Last thing I'm gonna let you do is pull me back in."

"Uh-huh." Bass says, clearly disbelieving, as Charlie walks up to her father and Bass.

"It's not much, but I found some wagon treads." Charlie explains.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Miles says, "Let's see where they lead." He says, and he and Bass start to follow Charlie, who is following the treads she found.

* * *

Just like Rachel suspected she and Melia find Aaron sitting in what used to be a boat yard, sitting on a boat, and once she sees him Rachel walks over and sits down next to him.

"How'd you two find me?" Aaron asks, as he sees Rachel and Melia.

You told me you come here sometimes to think." Rachel reveals.

"I did?" Aaron asks, sounding slightly surprised by that.

"Yeah." Rachel confirms.

"I'm gonna check the surrounding area, make sure we're alone." Melia reveals, before walking away, wanting to do whatever she can to make sure they are safe.

"You know, this place reminds me of the old days, when I had three of these stupid things." Aaron explains.

"Yeah, Cynthia's worried." Rachel reveals, "and you need to come home." She explains.

"Tell her I'm sorry." Aaron admits, "But I don't think I'm coming back." Aaron admits.

"I know you're upset." Rachel says.

"Upset? Upset doesn't touch it." Aaron admits, looking distressed, "Rachel, I killed those guys by thinking it." Aaron says, sounding upset.

"You don't know that." Rachel tells him.

"Yeah, I really do." Aaron confirms, "They were gonna shoot Miles, and Melia, and then I felt this flash of anger, and then they caught fire." He explains, "And I can't take any more of this." He admits, "What if someone else gets hurt?"

"They won't." Rachel says, "Even if this is possible, and I'm not saying it is, you saved Miles, and Melia." Rachel says, clearly grateful about that.

"You don't understand," Aaron says, "This isn't the first time this happened." He explains, and once he does Aaron proceeds to tell Rachel about what he did to Cynthia's husband, and the women he was cheating on her with, "I tried to get them out, but I couldn't." Aaron admits, "Cynthia thinks, the whole town thinks, that the lantern started that fire." Aaron reveals, "And I thought so too until now." He admits, "Now, I know that it was me. Whatever this is, clearly I can't control it." he says, "What if I do something like that to Cynthia?"

"You won't." Rachel says, believing that.

"You don't know that." Aaron tells her.

"I know you." Rachel tells him.

"It would be better for everyone if I left." Aaron says, and as he does Melia walks up to her mother and Melia.

"No, no, no, Cynthia needs you." Rachel says, "I need you."

"So, do I, Aaron." Melia adds, looking at him, giving him a comforting look.

"We'll figure this out, we'll… I don't know how." Rachel admits, "But you, you have to come home, please." Rachel requests, looking straight at her friend.

* * *

In Georgia Neville and Allenford were ambushed on their way to DC, and in the ambush Allenford was hit by a bullet so Neville was forced to get them both to safety and is now attempting to clean Allenford's wound with alcohol.

"Easy there you, I think we're okay now." Tom admits, "The bullet's got to come out." Tom says, going to help Allenford to remove her jacket to have a better look, but Allenford stops him.

"Wait."

"This would be a very bad time not to trust me." Neville says, and Allenford removes her jacket, "Blouse too." he says, and he turns around to give Allenford some privacy, "So, you gonna tell me what that was back there?" Tom asks curious.

"I wrote a letter to High Command." Allenford explains.

"A letter? Saying what?" Tom asks curious.

"Those wagons back in Savannah, they were only letting on the healthy and the young and they weren't going to a new camp." Allenford explains.

"Then where?" Tom asks curious.

"A reprogramming centre." Allenford explains.

"Which I assume is a cheery as it sounds." Tom says.

"You can't imagine any place worse." Allenford explains, "It's behavioural conditioning, Steady diets of LSD, PCP, and so I protested, apparently this was their answer, they don't take criticism well."

"Well looks like I hitched my star to the wrong wagon." Tom says, "Good luck, lady." He says, standing up and starting to walk away.

"What? You can't leave me here." Allenford reveals.

"They're trying to kill you." Tom says, "I'm looking to be a Patriot, not a fugitive, my apologies." Tom says, and he once more goes to walk away.

"It's your son." Allenford says.

"What about him?" Tom asks, the wounds being enough to stop him.

"They've got him at the same reprogramming centre." Allenford explains.

"Where is it?" Tom asks, needing to know.

"I'll take you there if you get me out of here." Allenford says.

* * *

A while later, in Texas, it is night and Miles, Bass, and Charlie are still following the trail left by the wagons, but it seems to be leading nowhere.

"Well, I hate to break I to you, Pal, but this trail is going nowhere." Bass tells Miles, and as he does all three of them hear a sound, and then they are suddenly ambushed by Patriots.

As they are ambushed Charlie, Miles, and all hide for cover behind some destroyed concreate, Miles and Bass all taking notices of every single thing.

"Well, I guess it is Butch and Sundance." Bass says, as they take cover.

"Shut up." Miles says. "How many you think? Seven? Eight?"

"Yeah." Bass says, with a nod,

"What do we do?" Charlie asks curious.

"You remember South Bend?" Bass asks curious.

"Yeah, that'll work," Miles says, with a nod.

"What? You guys are just saying cites?" Charlie says, feeling confused as to her it seems like Miles and Bass speak their own language.

"You sure you're up for this?" Bass asks.

"Just worry about yourself." Bass tells his old friend.

"Heads up, cover us." Bass requests, throwing the shotgun at Charlie.

"Wait!" Charlie says, sounding confused.

"Now." Bass says, and the second he does he and Miles go running in different directions.

"Wait, damn it." Charlie says, and she starts firing the shotgun, doing her best to cover Bass and Miles.

Over the next minute or so Miles, and Bass take down the Patriots while Charlie does what she can with the shotgun and as they move around the area, killing the Patriots, it is clear that even though it has been a while since Bass and Miles have been fighting together they still work together perfectly well.

As they move around, fighting Miles finds the man who hurt his hand, and who he saw kill members of the Andover clan.

"You?" Miles asks, "I owe you, for this." Miles says, before punching him, knocking him out.

"What are you doing?" Bass asks, as he gets to Miles's side.

"He worked for Titus, works for the Patriots, we get him to talk, he's our proof." Miles explains.

"All right." Bass says, as he puts the gun he stole from the Patriots over his shoulder, "Guess it all worked out." He says, as he helps Miles pick the guy up.

* * *

Not far from where Charlie, Miles, and Bass are Melia, Aaron, and Rachel are walking back to the house together, Aaron walking between the two Matheson women, Melia on the right, while Rachel is on his left.

"You know, Cynthia's gonna kill you for leaving." Rachel comments.

"Yep." Melia confirms.

"I'm aware." Aaron admits and as he does his eyes suddenly roll back, and he collapses.

"Aaron? Aaron?" Rachel asks concerned, kneeling down next to Aaron, "Hey, Aaron? Aaron, can you hear me?"

"Mom, what's happening?" Melia asks, looking at her mother in concern.

"I'm not sure." Rachel admits, "Aaron?" Rachel asks, once more and as she does Aaron opens his eyes, "Hey."

"I saw something." Aaron reveals.

"What'd you see?" Melia asks concerned, as she exchanges looks with her mother, suspecting that it won't be anything good.

* * *

A little while later, at an old Mill Charlie, Bass, and Miles are together with the captured Patriot, while Charlie is in the room with the captured Patriot Miles and Bass are in the other area.

"What?" Miles asks, noticing the look on Bass's face.

"Well, you gotta admit, but there, that was kind of fun, right?" Bass asks, but before Miles can answer the door opens and Melia, Rachel, and Aaron walk in.

"What the hell is going on?" Rachel asks, sounding shocked.

"Rachel." Bass says, sounding hesitant as he knows how Rachel is going to react to seeing him, and Miles starts to move, between Bass and Rachel, but before he can get between them Melia throws Greg's knife at Bass, but he manages to move out of the way, only thanks to the fact that he was watching careful and has quick reflexes.

"Wow, that would have hit me." Bass comments, looking shocked at Miles's youngest daughter, as he was expecting Rachel to try and kill him, not Melia.

"Well then you shouldn't have moved." Melia comments, drawing her sword as she takes a step forward.

"Melia." Miles says, getting between his daughter, and Rachel, and Bass.

"Dad, get out of the way." Melia tells her father.

"Our daughter's right, Miles." Rachel says, as she picks up a machine gun, "Get out of the way." She says, pointing the gun at Bass.

"Hold on, Rachel." Miles says, honestly feeling more concerned about what Rachel is going to do than Melia as Melia will have to get close to Bass to something, Rachel can just shoot, "Rachel, hold on!" he once more says, putting up his hand, telling Rachel to stop.

"Get out of my way, Miles." Rachel once more repeats.

"We don't have time for this." Miles says, as Melia tries to move past him, but Miles stops her, while still standing between Rachel and Bass.

"Get out of my way." Rachel once more repeats, as Melia moves back to closer to her mother, looking for another opportunity to get past her father.

"Fry is gonna be here any minute, I'm supposed to be alone." Miles explains.

"Why are you protecting him?" Rachel asks, looking at Miles in shock.

"Because he's helping us." Charlie says, walking out from the other room.

"Charlie?" Rachel asks shocked.

"And because I brought him here." Charlie explains.

"Seriously? What the hell Charlie?" Melia asks her sister, looking at her in both shock and anger.

"Perfect, thank you Charlie." Miles says, sarcastically, "That's very helpful."

"You brought him here?" Rachel asks, sounding shocked, "And why would you do that?" she asks.

"Look." Miles says, taking the opportunity to get the gun out of Rachel's hands, "you can shoot or stab each other later." Miles says, picking up Melia's knife once he has the gun, "Right now, just get out of sight." He says.

"Bass, over there." Miles says, pointing to the corner, as he throws the gun at Bass, "You four, upstairs." Miles says, looking between Melia, Rachel, and Charlie, as he hands Melia back Greg's knife, doing so because he knows what It means to her, and none of them make any effort to move, "I'm begging you! Just get upstairs, please." Miles requests and Melia, Charlie, and Rachel start to head upstairs, Rachel glaring at him as they go.

"So, Monroe, that's quiet the twist." Aaron comments.

"Get upstairs!" Miles says, and Aaron hurries upstairs, feeling slightly worried about what Miles is going to do next.

Less than a minute later Aaron walks upstairs, and as soon as he does Charlie hugs him, not having hugged his sister or mother, as it is clear that neither are very happy with her.

"I'm so happy to see you." Aaron says, "I mean in person." He explains, and Charlie looks at him in confusion, "Just glad you're here." Aaron says, as they break apart, and once they break apart Charlie walks over to Melia and Rachel.

"How have you guys been?" Charlie asks.

"I've been better, Charlie." Rachel tells her daughter.

"Rachel." Aaron says, in a warning tone of voice.

"Same." Melia says, clearly ignoring Aaron's comment, and answering Charlie's question.

"Look, I understand, okay?" Charlie says, looking between her sister and mother, "When I tried to kill him." Charlie reveals.

"But you didn't." Rachel says to her daughter.

"Huge mistake there, Charlie." Melia says,

"She's right, you didn't because he wants to help, cause he's a saint." Rachel says, sounding sarcastic.

"Would you let me explain?" Charlie requests.

"And you believed him? Are you really that stupid?" Rachel asks, looking at her oldest daughter.

"For coming back here, yeah, I think I am." Charlie admits.

"Shhh." Aaron says, "All of you." He says, trying to listen in to what is going on downstairs.

* * *

Downstairs Miles, and Bass who is hidden, are waiting when Fry walks in and looks around.

"You found it." Miles says.

"It's bucolic." Fry says, "What do you got?" Fry asks curious.

"Back here." Miles explains, and he leads Fry back to where the Patriot is, and as he walks back he sees that the guy has his head down so Miles walks over and has a look at the guy.

"Son of a bitch." Miles says, "Cyanide tooth, son of a bitch had a cyanide tooth." He says, "Who the hell are these guys?" Miles asks, feeling more concerned.

"So, this was your proof?" Fry asks.

"Well, trust me, John, if he could talk, you'd be blown away." Miles explains.

"Well, I don't know what you want me to do, Miles." Fry admits, "Now, I can go back to Carver, and tell him, I don't like these Patriots, but he's just gonna go ahead and sign the treaty anyway." He explains, "He's not gonna start a war." He says, "So unless you can come up with…." He starts to say, but before he finish his sentence he gets shot from behind and falls forward.

"What are you thinking?" Miles asks angrily, as he pushes Bass up against a wall. "What is wrong with you?" Miles ask angrily, and as he does Melia, Charlie, Rachel, and Aaron run into the room, Melia having her sword drawn, and Charlie having a shot gun.

"All we gotta do now is frame the Patriots for this, and you'll have your war." Bass says, "Texas is gonna go nuts, that is what you wanted isn't it?" he asks, exchanging looks with Miles and even though he completely hates the fact Miles knows that Bass has a point, and so the two of them get started on setting up the scene to make it look like the Patriots are behind Fry's murder.

(Line break)

A little while later Melia, Charlie, Aaron, and Rachel are arriving back at town, as the Texas Rangers are leaving the bar.

"Evening." One of the Rangers greats as he walks past Melia, Charlie, Aaron, and Rachel.

"Well, Cynthia's probably worried sick, thank you for a truly horrific evening." Aaron says, before walking away from Melia, Charlie, and Rachel.

After Aaron walks away from them Melia, Charlie, and Rachel start to walk together and a few minutes later the three of them arrive back at the Porter house.

"Rachel? Melia?" Gene asks, as the three of them walk in, "Where the hell have you two been?" he asks, and as he does Charlie walks out from behind her sister and mother.

"Hey Grandpa." Charlie greats.

"I'll be in my room." Melia says, walking away as Charlie walks up to her grandfather and hugs him, glad to see him and glad that someone in her family, other than Miles, is glad to see her.

* * *

A little while later Bass and Miles have set the scene and are hiding from a ridge as they watch the Texas Ranger's find Fry's body, and then, once they do they ride off.

"Told you it would work." Bass tells Miles, "You wanted a war, you got one." He says.


End file.
